El jardin de los pecadores
by bustercall
Summary: al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad y quedar destrozada y a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados sin saberlo? fic en conjunto con Aereth
1. Chapter 1

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

" _El día de hoy, se cumple el fin de la eternidad… nunca supe que era el tesoro que se encontraba en este castillo, solo sabía que curaría al rey de su enfermedad… ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que este se trataba de la fuente de la juventud? Aquella que otorga la vida eterna…_

 _Al mirar hacia abajo, hacia el cuerpo de Rey me doy cuenta de lo inevitable… los hijos siempre pagaran por los pecados de su padre_

 _Entre en este castillo como un espadachín digno y salvador… pero ahora, lo único que queda es el legado de un miserable traidor_

 _Hijo, puedo sentir tu ira crecer, pero yo no fui quien envió a tu familia a la ruina, En el momento en el que el rey puso un pie dentro del castillo, las arcas reales se vaciaron por el Caronte, mi familia, todas las familias perdieron en ese momento la posibilidad de una mejor calidad de vida_

 _Y el ojo de mi mente, prevé solamente que solamente habrá desesperación y pobreza para la gente de mi alguna vez amado país, por lo que nunca senti la necesidad de volver al lugar que una vez llame hogar…_

 _A mis hijos, y a los hijos de mis hijos, estoy sentado impaciente, inmortal esperándolos…"_

 _Johannes el Traidor… Rogue Legacy_

* * *

 **El jardin de los pecadores  
**

 **capitulo 1: infeccion**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado aquella frase "las peores cosas que pudieron ocurrir partieron de las buenas intenciones"? No necesita una explicación muy amplia sobre que significa más allá de lo evidente, solo una alusión a como de un buen sentimiento o una buena intención desemboco en una serie de sucesos o en una consecuencia directa de carácter negativo, como el querer ayudar a un amigo a superar una crisis genero otra o como una palabra amable termino destruyendo a una persona

" _de ahora en adelante… vivirás por mi causa"_

No puedo negar que en este momento siento algo de empatía por el chico Hyodo Issei, una víctima más de la ruleta de la vida alguien quien fue arrastrado de manera arbitraria a un mundo que nada tenía que ver con él, alguien quien fue blanco de muchos seres superiores por aquello que residía en su mano izquierda, La Boosted Gear, el antebrazo del dragón del infierno… la prisión del Ddraig, uno de los dos dragones celestiales que le hizo la vida imposible a ese farsante del Dios bíblico

Eso si, no podemos negar la realidad, es el mismo arquetipo de pobre tonto que tiene complejo de protagonista, que cree que puede salvarlos a todos y que cree que puede hacerse más fuerte con el poder de la amistad y del amor

Pobre Iluso

" _Ganador de la batalla, Riser Phoenix"_

Aun me descojono vivo de la risa al escuchar el anuncio del fin de aquella batalla uno a uno entre el legendario dragon rojo y el Phoenix de la casa… Phoenix, ciertamente Issei tenía su sueño en la línea y lo necesario para poder ganar la batalla, hizo el sacrificio necesario y pensó detenidamente cada paso pese a su pobre capacidad mental…. Por eso mismo tuve que darle un pequeño… empujoncito a la situación, ya sabes, para darle un toque de realidad a la situación

" _¡¿Qué paso?!¡¿Por qué no funciono el agua bendita?!"_

Solo basto ese pequeño detalle para que la victoria fuese del demonio de sangre pura, y así mismo la mano de Rias Gremory, mujer de la que este chico estaba enamorado, gracias a esto, él chico tuvo una buena probada de realidad y pensé que con eso sería más que suficiente para hacer que el decayese un poco

¿y saben qué?

El resultado fue muchísimo mejor de lo que espere

No hace falta mucho para romper a una persona de noble corazón

Permítanme darles la Bienvenida a este oscuro hueco que bien puede ser considerado el retrete del universo entero ¿Por qué lo digo? Ya ustedes mismos se enteraran, después de todo, es trabajo de un demonio de verdad aplastar todo vestigio de la virtud del espíritu humano, entre mas sean, mejor, y oh, como me encanta la idea de ver tantas mentes débiles sirviendo a su propósito

¡Entretenernos!

* * *

BUENOS DIAS, BUENOS DIAS, BUENOS DIAS

El sonido de la alarma en muchas ocasiones hacia que Issei abandonase el sueño haciendo una serie de gestos dependiendo del estado anímico en el que se encontrase o la expectación que tuviese para el día presente, desde lo más osco si solamente era un triste día de clase más, hasta lo más entusiasta si como en aquella ocasión hace ya varias semanas, tenía una cita con una vil arpía

En esta ocasión, era diferente, el ruido pesado de la alarma con figuritas de anime se perdía en el vacío de su mente mientras el cómo hacia desde hace dos semanas, se levantaba de su cama tras haber estado despierto hacia un tiempo, el calor de las cobijas era incomodo así como el frio del ambiente, de alguna manera era extraño ¿no se busca el calor cuando hace frio y viceversa?, en ocasiones normales si, pero para Hyodo Issei, el significado de normal se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo

Y a día de hoy, subconscientemente no podía detestar más aquella triste verdad pese a no querer culpar a nadie de su situación ¿a quién podría hacerlo?

Sin demorarse mayor tiempo en bajar por las escaleras, Issei encontraba a sus padres, su sonrisa jovial había desaparecido por un gesto de zozobra y de preocupación, para él, esto no era ajeno, pero no quería darle mayor importancia, no, no era capaz de hacerlo

-buenos días…- finalmente saludaba el tras un suspiro cansado

-buenos días hijo…- saludaba el padre Hyodo con una voz tan amable y condescendiente como podía, tratando de levantar el permanente estado anímico decaído de su hijo quien al parecer no era muy consciente sobre lo doloroso que era para sus padres verlo en ese estado

" _¡Issei san!¡ayúdame por favor!"_

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

-¿vas a desayunar hoy?...- igualmente tanto comprensiva como preocupada, la matriarca Hyodo le ofrecía gentilmente la primera comida del día, el castaño al observar el plato elaborado bufo un suspiro, sintiendo la opresión en su estomago

-gracias, lo hare con gusto…-

Era una buena señal para sus padres, era la primera vez que desayunaba desde que Asia había dejado su hogar, a dia de hoy preguntándose aun porque lo había hecho si ella era bienvenida en aquella humilde casa

Nunca imaginarían la verdad, de hacerlo entenderían en parte el sentir del castaño, por lo que actualmente la situación de su hijo simplemente era la melancolía tras perder lo que probablemente será su primer amor…

…pobres tontos…

Habiendo terminado puntualmente su desayuno, no demoro en salir hacia su escuela, sintiendo como el camino no parecía ser más que una procesión fúnebre para su ser, el caminar de las personas a su lado parecía ser etéreo ante el torbellino de pensamientos que era su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo, su paso era pausado, cansado, su postura era torcida hacia adelante como la de un hombre cansado de la rutina diaria, aun así, seguía, seguía adelante, sabía que tenía que llegar a la escuela, pudiese que las buenas noticias finalmente llegasen y que esa pesadilla que había estado asolando su mente finalmente terminase

Al entrar el lugar, el ambiente no era menos obtuso para si que el del exterior, al entrar a su paso pausado no pudo evitar llamar la atención de varios de sus compañeros quienes lo miraba un tanto inquietos ante el fuerte cambio de personalidad de quien en su momento fue llamado la bestia pervertida de Kuoh

-¿ese realmente esHyodo?...-

-eso parece, pero se ve como un muerto en vida…-

-¿Cómo no estarlo? He escuchado que algo malo le ocurrió a Asia chan…-

\- ¿Asia chan?...-

-eso dicen los rumores, dicen que probablemente…-

Para Issei esos comentarios eran como arena en su boca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de no fulminar a sus compañeros con la mirada y hacer todo lo posible por tratar de parecer que todo estaba como siempre, concejo que le había dado su ama, actual esposa del sujeto que el mas podía detestar en su vida

-¡Issei!-

-¡Cretino!...-

No demoraron en aparecer frente a él los dos estorbos más grandes que pudo tener la desgracia de encontrarse en su triste vida, los indeseables a los que en alguna ocasión llamo mejores amigos, estos se plantaban frente a él furiosos, exhalando vapor por la nariz como representación de su furia, pese a esa imperativa acometida por parte de ellos, no pudieron verse parcialmente intimidados ante la mirada carente de vida y de emociones por parte de su antiguo amigo, así como de sus manos cubiertas por gazas despedazadas cuyo color marrón podía decirse que era de la sangre seca de sus nudillos maltrechos

-¿Qué quieren?...- preguntaba este malhumorado, sin dirigirles la mirada, haciendo que ambos pasasen saliva con fuerza

-d…¡¿d…donde esta Asia chan?!...- la pregunta arrancaba un atisbo de energía en la mirada del castaño, tristemente no de manera positiva

-¡si!¡¿Qué hiciste con Asia Issei?!¡¿Por qué no volvió a la escuela?!...-

-no es asunto de ustedes…- cerraba el pasando derecho de sus compañeros empujándolos con sus hombros, haciendo que el barullo de los alrededores aumentase levemente, por supuesto ante la ofensa ambos idiotas no demoraron en responder, desplazándose inmediatamente hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Issei, esta vez cortándole el paso

Sobraba decir que de momento el mencionado no tenía ni la paciencia ni el espíritu para soportar algo tan ridículo como eso

-¡ya enserio Issei!¡¿Qué paso con Asia?!- preguntaba el calvo tomando al castaño por el cuello de la camisa, era verdadera la preocupación de este por la ex monja y de hecho no tenía ningún resentimiento contra Issei, pero de alguna manera verlo tan ensimismado y tan fuera de sí mismo desde la desaparición de esta de la escuela ya lo estaba incomodando, en el fondo más que estar preocupado por la rubia, estaba preocupado por ese chico tan alegre y tan jovial en el pasado, ahora tan diferente

Por supuesto Issei viéndose atacado de esa manera, retiro limpiamente las manos de Matsuda con un aleteo de su brazo, para luego

PAFFF

¡aaaaarggghhhhhhhh!

Tumbarlo al suelo de un cabezazo, a tan corta distancia no era difícil, por lo que ahora todo el cuerpo estudiantil miraba atónito al calvo pervertido tirado en el suelo revolcándose por lo que parecía ser un tabique roto ¿de verdad le había pegado con tanta intensidad para quebrarle la nariz? Unos pocos miraban aun incrédulos como el castaño pasaba derecho a su destino, solo para ser detenido más adelante por la gente del concejo estudiantil

En su oficina, Sona miraba todo con un gesto inexpresivo, típico de su semblante natural, sin embargo, para quienes la conocían, se sentía cierta aprehensión de trasfondo en su fas

-¿Hyodo kun aun esta?...- preguntaba Tsubaki acercándose a la ventana, mirando como sus compañeras detenían al castaño para luego guiarlo al salón de castigos, cosa que el aceptaba sin ninguna clase de negación

-sí, y no parece que vaya a cambiar pronto…- contestaba el Rey Sitri recostando su mentón contra su mano mirando por la ventana, pensativa -... ciertamente el que él dejase de atacar y de espiar a las mujeres era algo que estaba queriendo que sucediese hace tiempo, pero no de esta manera, las cosas han ido a peor…-

-si…- asentía Tsubaki también un tanto rezagada, no era misterio para ninguna de las dos lo que había hecho que la actitud en el grupo Hyodo se hubiese degenerado de esa manera -…puede que a excepción de lo recién ocurrido, Issei kun hasta ahora no había golpeado a nadie, pero ya ha comenzado, entiendo su posición, pero no podemos ser empáticos si esto va en contra de las reglas…-

-en efecto…- contestaba Sona acomodándose las gafas -… seré contundente y directa con él, es lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarlo…-

Antes de decir mucho más, el su gesto permanentemente neutro y de cierta manera sofisticado, se rompió momentáneamente al ver entrar al peón de su amiga, la típica mirada entusiasta que cargaba en sus ojos siempre el cual era la corona de su cara de tonto adornada con una sonrisa tonta, ahora habia desaparecido por completo, su expresión era apagada, de cierta manera cansada pero de manera inquietante, conservaba su intensidad, no, de hecho, ahora era muchísimo más centrada y directa, era como si el sol mismo se hubiese eclipsado hacia un solo punto, esto, con su expresión apagada era como ver la antítesis de todo lo que el era

Al verse tomada con la guardia baja por la mirada del castaño, Sona Sitri fingía toser para recomponer su papel

-buenos días Issei kun…- saludaba ella de la manera más formal y profesional posible

-buenos dias Kaicho…- contestaba este de manera monocorde, tomando asiento, sin dejar de mirar a la mejor amiga de su ama -… lamento lo ocurrido afuera, me puse un poco mal cuando me insistieron preguntando por Asia, no volveré a dejarme llevar…-

Acelerado, directo pero ausente, así se sentía la explicación de Issei quien ni si quiera había terminado de acoplarse al ambiente cuando ya había cerrado su conversación a la fuerza

-sí, bueno, me alegra escuchar eso…- contestaba la Sitri buenamente como su educación y empatía le permitía hacerlo -… entenderás que una sola disculpa tuya no bastara para arreglar lo que acabas de hacer…-

-sé que no…- contestaba el castaño aun ausente -…pero no quiero alargarme hablando porque si, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de perder tiempo…-

Para Sona era difícil saber si Issei era consciente de lo grosero que estaba sonando, ni su tono ni sus expresiones cambiaban en ningún momento mientras hablaba y de hecho nada de si indicaba un cambio de matiz, un tanto incomoda la Sitri continuaba charlando, tenía que buscar una manera de sacarle una reacción al castaño, no conocía muchos casos por experiencia, pero era bien sabido que era algo bastante malo cuando alguien perdía su espíritu y tenía poder en sus manos para desatarse

-Issei, sé que lo ocurrido fue bastante duro para ti, para todos…- comenzaba ella como una voz amiga, torciendo su gesto formal por uno más ameno tratando de ser como una hermana mayor o una voz amiga -…pero tienes que entenderlo, nadie te culpa por la derrota contra Riser, Rias esta triste, lo sé, pero ella entiende perfectamente tu posición, de hecho, no ha dejado de sentirse mal por haberte puesto en tan horrible posición, puedes confiar en tus…-

-tss..-

Por primera vez, la expresión de Issei cambiaba, su gesto tosco y decaído seguía igual, pero al menos ahora la comisura de sus labios se torcía en una sonrisa que mostraba tímidamente sus dientes, al ver la mirada confundida de Sona, el castaño bufaba un suspiro cansado

-…que no es mi culpa dices…- soltaba casi a manera sarcástica con un tono despectivo y burlón, mirando al costado -… no derrote a Riser cuando me enfrente contra él, no pude evitar el compromiso de Buchou…-

-si bien está casada ahora, le conseguiste más tiempo, puede que pronto…- interrumpía Sona tratando de evitar que Issei siguiese hundiéndose a sí mismo en esa espiral de auto desprecio

-…y Asia tuvo que pagar el precio por eso…-La manera tan agreste con la que Issei dijo aquella última frase fue suficiente para erizar la piel de la Sitri quien al verse interrumpida de manera tan abrupta no pudo decir mucho más ante la inexpresiva pero dolorosa mirada del castaño cuya sonrisa apagada no abandonaba su rostro -…fue mi culpa, yo me enfrente a Riser y perdí, y perder significaba que todo esto ocurriese, no siendo eso suficiente yo y mi bocata condenaron el destino de Asia para siempre… Kaicho ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es mi culpa? ¿Si no es mía, entonces de quién es?...-

Aquello era malo, Issei realmente estaba en un estado depresivo de cuidado

-Issei…- susurraba la Sitri de manera algo triste, un tono apagado que incluso el castaño asimilo y entendió

-por favor, dígame cual es mi castigo…-susurraba el castaño sonriendo tan amablemente como podía, incluso cerrando sus ojos a buena manera de súplica -…entiendo que es una persona ocupada, así que acabemos con esto pronto… Kaicho…-

Si, el realmente no quería que nadie más cargase con sus problemas, ya le había hecho mucho a daño a sus amigos al ser como era, por su culpa tanto Rias como Asia ahora estaban condenadas a una vida miserable, no quería que por un error suyo alguien más pasara a ser parte de esta lista, entre más rápido lo dejasen solo, sería mejor

Sona asentía, siendo consciente que no le podía decir mucho más al castaño sin hurgar el dedo más profundo en su herida, prefiriendo esperar a que el tiempo hiciese mella en su carácter para poder ayudarle

-me parece mejor así Issei…- sin decir mucho más fuera de su papel, ella comenzo a explicarle las directrices sobre su castigo, y el como buen miserable, aceptaba cada condición en silencio, quizás un tanto agradecido de que la líder Sitri quizás de manera intencional, no fuese tan pesada con él en su castigo más allá de una hora en detención y limpiar pizarrones durante una semana

Era mejor así, él únicamente tenía una intensión

Hacerse más fuerte a cualquier precio, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada, ni si quiera en la escuela o en su casa

* * *

El príncipe de la academia no estaba en un estado tan deprimido de ánimo como el castaño, en público, mantenía ese carácter tan refinado y a la vez tan elegante que lo tenían como ídolo de la escuela, saludando amablemente a cada chica que le dedicaba sus respetos y admiraciones, por eso mismo nadie en la escuela era capaz de percibir su deje melancólico y en buena parte también apagado

-Issei kun…-

Uno que se intensificaba más al ver a lo lejos a quien era su compañero de clan, recostado contra un árbol con su antebrazo apoyado en su rodilla, mirando al suelo, para el no era un secreto el estado actual de sus manos así como de buena parte de su cuerpo

Por unos segundos, dudo si ir hasta donde se encontraba este, animarlo un poco e invitarlo a que pasase tiempo en el salón del club, pero en el mismo lugar se encontraba la presidenta del salón de ocultismo y ya había quedado claro que tras recibir el mensaje enviado por el nuevo dueño de Asia él impotente y destrozado

Su misma ama tampoco había quedado en mejor estado

Por eso mismo hubo un fuerte choque de perspectivas de ambos, choque que no fue difícil de percibir para ninguno de los otros miembros del Clan Gremory

El primero el de Issei, turbado hasta lo más profundo de su alma ahora se sentía incapaz de mirar a Rias Gremory al sentir que él al haber fallado en su segundo encuentro había condenado a su ama a un infierno en vida como el que ahora estaba pasando aquella chica inocente y pura a quien alguna vez miro como a su hermana, su mente ahora solo le indicaba que ella lo odiaba por no haberla defendido y que su futura infelicidad solamente era su culpa por no cumplir con las expectativas

No podía estar más lejos de la verdad

Rias Gremory no podía sentirse más abatida, sin embargo, no era por lo que Issei creía, al contrario, la princesa de la destrucción carmesí no dejaba de echarse la culpa de todo lo malo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, de haber retado de manera tan agreste a Riser Phoenix, de haber usado a sus sirvientes y familia como único respaldo para tan desgarbante enfrentamiento, pero lo que la tenía peor

… era el haberle puesto ese enorme y tortuoso peso encima al chico al que ella le tenía más fe y estima

Ella no tenía que recordarle a cada instante a Akeno sobre lo mal que se sentía, Kiba sabía perfectamente que Issei no llevaba más de un mes convertido en demonio, por lo que era parcialmente imposible que el solo pudiese ganar la contienda contra un demonio de miles de años como Riser, sin embargo, tanto en ese momento como en el encuentro por equipos, Rias había depositado toda su fe y confianza en este, apostando su victoria al desempeño del más joven entre los demonios

Por eso mismo al perder, y ver en que desembocaba su fracaso, Issei quedo hecho pedazos como persona, solo hasta el momento donde ella vio a su querido peón desmoronarse fue que se dio cuenta del horrible daño que le había hecho al poner su futuro y el de todo lo que estaba relacionado con ella sobre sus inexpertos hombros

Por eso ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabras desde entonces… desde que había llegado ese cruel video que solo fue con la intensión de destruir el poco espíritu Gremory que quedaba, nadie hubiese esperado que ese fuese el destino de su querida alfil al haber tenido que abandonar el clan por irse con "el mediador"

Un tanto meditabundo sobre eso, sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho más que aparentar que todo estaba bien, se enfilo hacia el edificio antiguo, donde se encontraban sus viejas compañeras y amigas, quizás entre Akeno, Koneko y él pudiesen hacer que ambos recapacitasen, el que volviesen a ser unidos quizás fuese la llave para acabar con aquella pesadilla en la que todos estaban sumidos actualmente, y si no, al menos sería un excelente primer paso

A lo lejos, donde se encontraba el castaño, este miraba cierto objeto que apretaba con cierta delicadeza en su puño derecho, un peluche de un ratón amarillo y negro, su expresión al ver a los ojos plásticos de este como si estuviesen perforando lo más profundo de su alma simplemente se hacía más tosca, reflejando desagrado y desprecio

" _este Ratchu siempre me recordara mi amistad contigo Issei san"_

-ni si quiera pudo llevarse su Ratchu…-

Escupía susurrando de manera grave para sí mismo

Actualmente ese peluche era lo único que le quedo de Asia tras ser entregada como pago de buena fe por todo lo ocurrido entre el incidente causado por el la noche de la boda de su ama, casi parecía una cruel broma que en su momento él hubiese compartido buenos momentos con aquella ex monja que en cierto punto le robo el corazón ahora que no sentía su presencia

 _-oh querido, pero no fue tu culpa ¿eso no es acaso lo que te dice tu ama?...-_

Hyodo Issei no era un ser muy brillante, era consciente de eso perfectamente, sin embargo, pese a consultar por cuanta manera fue posible, le habían confirmado que el daño que había dejado Raynare a su cuerpo había desaparecido

" _¿pero qué importa no? Simplemente fue tu egoísmo y debilidad las que sellaron tu destino, toda una cruel desgracia"_

era una sensación extraña, él sabía perfectamente que atrás suyo se encontraba el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba recostado, sin embargo, a sus costados comenzaban a aparecer dos largos y delicados brazos cuyas manos estaban enfundadas en guantes de cuero, estos mismos comenzaron a rodear su pecho, esto, lejos de darle una sensación de confort como la que imprimen comúnmente los abrazos, lo único que le causo fue una fuerte repulsión

" _y aun así, aunque este triste hombre no haya cumplido con su promesa… y aun así quedarse a su lado…¿acaso no es esa la compasión y la bendición de una mujer?"_

Sin embargo, desde la fatídica noche, aquella presencia lo había estado acosando el tiempo suficiente para que ahora esta misma no fuese más que un amargo trago que solo alimentaba la embriaguez de su estado depresivo, sin poder hacer nada para rechazar a este enemigo que no se encontraba en un plano físico o espiritual

Todo apuntaba a que este se encontraba en un lugar del cual nadie, ni si quiera la criatura en su brazo izquierdo lo podría proteger

-esa es la virtud de la mujer…. Raynare…-

En su cabeza

En efecto, al mirar a su costado, podía identificar perfectamente el rostro de Raynare, sonriéndole con desprecio sin dejar de abrazarlo, era particularmente perturbador que pese a no ser real en ningún aspecto, su tacto se sintiese perfectamente sobre su propia piel, como un grillete de carne y hueso que no lo dejaría en paz el resto de su vida

" _-oh vaya"…- comenzaba la peli negra parpadeando varias veces haciendo de incrédula levantando levemente su cabeza del hombro del castaño -…"tu no sueles contestarme bien para nada ¿ya te cansaste de huir o de negar que sigo existiendo así sea dentro de ti?" es un alivio, porque de ahora en adelante me encargare de que siempre me mires a los ojos cuando trates de levantar tu ánimo para recordarte cuál es tu miserable lugar"-_

Curiosamente, el castaño sonreía ante las hostiles palabras, curiosamente el que "Raynare" le estuviese recordando constantemente su miserable fallo le hacía sentir que todo estaba purgando su pena por ser tan débil y patético

-que puedo decir…. Todo lo que dices es verdad…- contestaba el castaño de manera sarcástica y burlona -…mírame, soy como este peluche, una ilusión de algo especial cuando no eres más que un trozo de basura maquillado para ser presentado ante el mundo como algo que no es…digo, Dragón emperador rojo, que chiste de título ¿no lo crees? -

 _-"es divertido que lo aceptes, pero no puedo criticarte, yo quien en vida fui llamada ángel caído y ser superior nacida del amor del padre, ya ni si quiera dispongo de un cuerpo para echarme a descansar, carezco de carne y hueso para tumbarme, ahora solamente soy un reflejo de tu alma, algo que no puede encontrar la paz, pero que está aquí para recordarte tu amor y tu odio permanentemente… en efecto, haz perdido la cabeza y yo soy tu fiel vestigio soportándolo todo hasta el absoluto y amargo final… ese es tu precio a pagar por matar a tu primer amor ¿no es acaso justo?...-_

Justo… era un chiste creer que algo en esta miserable vida era justo en algún sentido, si la vida fuese justa, Asia no tendría que haber sido entregada en vez de Rias, si la vida fuese justa, nada malo le hubiese pasado a alguien de tan buen corazón como lo era la monja, si la vida fuese justa su ama y querida ídolo no tendría por qué compadecer ante un miserable como Riser Phoenix…

… si la vida fuese justa…

… el jamás debería haber conocido el mundo sobrenatural, si la vida fuese justa, el debería despertar de esa pesadilla en la que se encuentra donde actualmente es un demonio al servicio de un clan demoniaco dirigido por la mujer más caliente de la escuela y cuyos integrantes son los miembros más populares de esta…

En efecto, la vida no era justa

-es bastante justo la verdad…- contestaba el para lo que comúnmente sería una amiga imaginaria, pero Dios sabría que sería esa cosa que se estaba haciendo llamar a si misma "Raynare" en esos momentos, aunque pensando en detalle sobre su propio estado, quizás mentalmente ya no era una persona estable

* * *

En contraste con su tono apagado por la mañana y por la tarde

PAFFFFFF PAAFFFFF PAAFFFFFFF

¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

El ambiente por la noche era diametralmente opuesto para Issei quien ignorando por completo la advertencia tanto de sus padres como de sus compañeros de Clan, desaparecía del radar de ellos, encaminándose hacia las afueras de la ciudad con un único objetivo

CLASH

Entrenar tanto como le fuese posible, entrenar a un nivel al que le permitiese obtener poder desmesuradamente en poco tiempo, inclusive si este entrenamiento era inclemente con su propio cuerpo

Por eso mismo entre varios árboles astillados de la zona, habían unos cuantos cuya corteza estaba pintada de rojo por la sangre de los nudillos del castaño contra estos, producto de haberlos golpeado con tanta fuerza y auto abandono como le era posible, teniendo como resultado la lesión en sus manos, el daño en estas era menor al tener ahora las condiciones físicas de un demonio, sin embargo, esto no evitaba que sus nervios gritasen señales de dolor a su cerebro cuando su puño se imprimía contra un árbol al cual no pudiese tumbar, haciendo que el ardor y el picor en estas fuese como una quemadura al rojo vivo

¡AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Aun así tan pronto terminaba de desquitar sus puños contra los árboles, procedía a continuar, tomando una piedra de considerable que se encontraba por la zona, alzándola y estrellándola contra el suelo varias veces como quien ensayaba un lanzamiento de Yudo con un maniquí, la violencia que imprimia a la hora de estrellarla contra el suelo hacia que el desenterrarla de la tierra fuese un esfuerzo desesperante para su espalda

Todo eso producto de una ira reprimida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, más que entrenar, su actitud simplemente reflejaba cuanto odio y rencor se estaba alojando actualmente en su corazón y esas rutinas destructivas no eran más que un catalizador para estas, por eso mismo era deprimente que el romper cosas más que ayudarlo a desahogarse, solamente aumentaba su afan mas y mas

No era de extrañar que actuando de tal manera, en un movimiento mal articulado sintiese la fricción de sus huesos gritando lo suficientemente alto para hacer que el parase de golpe ante el repentino shock, gritando al vacío del bosque mientras miraba como sus dedos no respondían, como si fuese una reacción en cadena, las otras partes de su cuerpo no demoraron también en revelarse, derrotándose a si mismo en un instante, quedando boca abajo en el piso jadeando pesadamente, nada más que con ira en su mirada

En ese momento, abandonado en el bosque, solo, cansado, mal herido, su enojo solo crecía, todos los días hasta ahora habían sido asquerosamente desagradables para él, sus padres en casa no paraban de recordarle la ausencia de Asia, la escuela en si era una alegoría a los clanes demoniacos por lo que él solo estar ahí le recordaba su carga, todo en su vida actualmente apestaba a demonio y a todo lo que tuviese que ver con ello

Todo, absolutamente todo lugar a donde el voltease a mirar le recordaba su falla personal, su día a dia estaba plagado de cosas que le recordaban el horrible destino al que había condenado a Asia y a Rias por su propia impertinencia

El recordar como ella lo llamaba entre gritos en ese momento de soledad donde el dolor hacía de mediador de su psique reprimida hizo que finalmente el bastión de su temple se desquebrajase por completo, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su gesto mostro amargura mientras comenzaba a llorar al sentirse tan miserable, todo, TODO lo que estaba haciendo no servía para nada y nada de lo que pudiese hacer le devolvería lo que le quitaron a Asia

-Dios… ella era una devota hija tuya ¿Por qué permitiste que le hicieran eso?...- gemía para si débilmente, aludiendo a que si habían demonios y ángeles caídos, también deberían haber ángeles y por Ende el Dios creador de la vida que pregonaba la Biblia, si este realmente existía, ahora no era más que un mero bastardo infeliz por importarle tan poco la vida de alguien que lo tenía en lo más alto

" _porque allá arriba solo les interesa que las personas recen, su bienestar es una miserable mentira, todos lo sabían y a nadie le importo tratar de cambiarlo"_

Otra vez abrazándose sobre él, aparecía Raynare risueña y divertida ante el sufrimiento del castaño, como había hecho anteriormente, abrazándose a su espalda lentamente como si fuese una prenda de seda que se deslizaba por su piel

" _¿sabes? Es una lástima, pese a tu corazón y dedicación, es obvio que nunca le ganaras a seres cuya vida tuya hasta ahora es el equivalente a medio día de ellos…-_

Issei aun gimoteando se levantaba el suelo, asqueado consigo mismo, sus manos lanzaban señales de un horrible dolor agudo a su cerebro haciendo que el simple espasmo muscular del dorso de sus manos doliese como el infierno mismo, queriendo proseguir con su "entrenamiento" solo para notar como el más mínimo contacto ahora era resentido completamente por todo su ser, al ser sus movimientos actuales tan torpes, el abrazo de Raynare jamás se desprendió de si, la mirada del castaño era decaída, mirando al suelo, en un estado de ensimismamiento que digno de alguien que ya no sabe qué hacer tras haber tocado fondo

" _deberías descansar Issei… estas al límite de tu aliento y has perdido por completo tu alma… si huyes ahora nadie te lo reprochara…"_

Huir… sonaba tan divertido, era obvio a lo que se estaba refiriendo aquella horrible alucinación en ese momento, si se dejaba caer a si mismo en ese lugar en su estado actual, no habría nada que lo despertase hasta que fuese demasiado tarde

-me agrada esa opción…- murmuraba por lo bajo riendo levemente, era curioso, antes, en ningún momento hubiese pensado en el suicidio como una opción, pero era tal su agotamiento físico y su agotamiento mental por la constante de Raynare, que este antes que un crimen, parecía en ese momento más bien un acto de amor propio, el primero que podría considerarse legítimamente así

" _es hora de una merecida siesta…si sigues con tu voluntad de vivir, me encargare de mostrarte más dolor, desesperación y sufrimiento… por lo que ahora al menos cumple con una de las promesas que hiciste… y muere para mi"_

* * *

 **Venecia, Italia**

Era menester reconocer que pocas veces en la vida, se tenía la oportunidad de visitar uno de los centros históricos declarados patrimonio de la humanidad debido a su belleza, historia y capital de la región Veneciana, aquella ciudad era reconocida por sus pintorescas calles las cuales eran bañadas por canales que atravesaban distintos puntos de la ciudad de tal manera que el tránsito vehicular era más bien escaso en comparación con el espacio que se tenía para transitar en góndolas y pequeñas embarcaciones, muchas veces ambientadas de tal manera que una atmosfera romántica fuese fácil de lograr

-oh vaya, este lugar es impresionante…-

Sin poder refundirse adecuadamente entre la población, tres personas caminaban por las estrechas calles en dirección a cruzar un puente que unía dos de estas secciones separadas por los canales a considerable altura, la suficiente para que por debajo pasasen las embarcaciones de turistas que se relajaban con la música que era tocada por las calles y la tenue luz de las farolas que recién caída la noche ambientaban el lugar con un brillo cristalino que hacia juego con la gama de colores vistosos que vestían las fachadas de sus casas, muchas de estas, bajo una estética arquitectónica basada en ornamentos en yeso y mampuestos de roca tallada a mano, haciendo imponer su identidad estética así como su longeva procedencia

-según la guía…- continuaba una de las mencionadas, sacando la mano de su amplia sotana junto a un modesto panfleto turístico que contaba de manera resumida la historia de la ciudad -…en realidad esta ciudad es un archipiélago de 118 islas unidas por 455 puentes …-

-órale…- mencionaba la primera caminando delante de sus dos compañeras -… con razón no se pueden ver carros por acá, supongo que estos puentes son muy pequeños y no resistirían el transito constante, viéndolo de esta manera, viajar entre Vaporettos le da cierto atractivo también para mi…-

-¿podemos subirnos a uno?...- preguntaba una de ellas haciendo un mohín entusiasta de tal manera que su la capucha de su sotana caia hacia atrás, revelando su cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas

-será para después…- contestaba la líder del grupo, una chica de ojos negros y cabello oscuro reprendiéndola como lo haría una hermana mayor -… les recuerdo chicas que vinimos a este lugar como emisarias, agradecería que no pensasen en nada mas hasta que terminemos la misión. -

-¡hi!...- contestaban ambas chicas retomando el temple y la seriedad de su proceder común, si bien el lugar era vistoso por no decir menos, las tres iban enviadas por la iglesia para socavar información, recientemente se habían robado de la custodia de la iglesia fragmentos de la espada Excalibur, las primeras pistas daban a entender que los culpables de esto, intentarían ejecutar alguna especie de operación en territorio demoniaco en Japón, por lo que la acción más directa seria enfilarse a visitar aquella tierra abandonada de Dios, pero…

-¿estamos cerca del punto de encuentro?...-

-¿ves ese campanario allá a lo lejos?

-si…-

-es ahí…-

Siendo una ciudad cuya única forma de recorrerla más allá de las góndolas era a pie, la distancia entre puntos importantes de la misma eran relativamente cortos, por lo que no demoraron más de diez minutos en llegar a la enorme plaza, La _Piazza_ era el espacio central que hacía de preludio a la enorme Basílica de San Marcos, la imponente construcción Bizantina se erigía majestuosamente abrazando aquel lugar cuya conglomeración de gente hacia que el tamaño real de esta no pudiese ser bien percibido a simple vista, a los costados de esta, una serie de cafeterías al aire libre ayudaban a que el ambiente fuese ameno para los visitantes de aquel lugar que había resguardado el Arzobispado desde la época de Federico Barba roja hasta los días actuales

Un punto de encuentro concretado por un "informante" Cuyas fuentes eran legítimas según los altos mandos de la iglesia quien tenía información sobre las Excalibur robadas, por lo que actualmente, el trio de enviadas que iría a Japón para investigar sobre las reliquias robadas, tenía la obligación primero de atender a lo que este personaje tuviese que decir, cotejar la información y actuar sobre la misma

-¿Cómo lo reconoceremos?...- preguntaba la castaña de cabello claro a su líder de escuadra, está en silencio ojeaba a las personas transitar cruzando sus caminos haciendo casi imposible diferenciar o concretar nada en absoluto

-según el padre, se debe encontrar en una de las cafeterías de este lugar…- diciendo eso ojeaba todo lo que su mirada pudiese abarcar de la prominente plaza cuyo otro extremo también tenía tiendas, bares y cafés -…al menos no tendremos que pasar hambre mientras lo buscamos…-

Era cierto, tanto la líder de escuadra como su compañera bufaban un leve suspiro al saber lo que les vendría durante la noche, encontrar al misterioso informante, topo, o lo que fuese para recoger información, cosa que al parecer, tomaría su tiempo, mucho más del que ellas quisiesen, sin embargo, la tercera quien se encontraba atrás, tenía la mirada perdida al frente, sus ojos se mostraban parcialmente apagados ante el barullo tanto de sus compañeras como de la gente alrededor, su expresión no solía variar comúnmente de una mirada afilada y centrada, sin embargo, esta vez, su mirar era apagado, meditabundo

 _Eran pocas las veces en las que ella se encontraba fuera del ambiente de la iglesia a menos que la misión actual lo requiriese, quizás, era por eso que para ella estar en aquel sitio tan remoto alejado de la mano de Dios era particularmente inquietante, no porque fuese ajeno a nada que ella hubiese visto antes, no_

 _Era porque el sitio era bastante solemne_

 _Sabía bien que aquella granja era una especie de prisión, sin embargo el aire que se respiraba en ese lugar era puro, limpio, tranquilo, el lugar estaba lleno de una paz que la hacía sentir incomoda_

 _Ignorando ese sentimiento ella proseguía adentrándose en ese rincón olvidado de Italia, entre verdes pastizales, pequeñas huertas y cuadrillas que alojaban toda clase de animales, abriéndose paso por el lugar hasta llegar a un punto donde una edificación más bien salida de una región tradicionalista de América del norte que la de una bucólica granja italiana se encontraba un hombre anciano, cargando sobre su espalda un rastrillo_

 _Este al sentir el contacto visual de la peli azul sobre él, detenía su marchar, acomodando su postura cansada a una más erguida y posando en sus labios una sonrisa más bien nostálgica, como la de un anciano que recibe la visita de un familiar, siendo esta percibida por la exorcista quien no podía divisar el rostro de este por el amplio sombrero caído que llevaba_

 _Viendo que este se había detenido, ella se acercaba, interpretando el que él se girase como una invitación a proseguir, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, noto que pese a ser un anciano ya entrado en edad, su cuerpo aún conservaba buena parte de su complexión física de sus mejores días, solamente estaba un poco empobrecida por la paz de la labor diaria así como el mugre de la misma_

 _-oh vaya…- comenzaba el con una voz grave pero fraterna -… esta no es la clase de visitas que sueles esperar recibir en la vida…-_

 _Xenovia se detenía en seco, escuchando la voz del anciano dirigida cordialmente hacia su persona, haciendo una respetuosa avenía_

 _-he escuchado mucho de usted… es un placer conocerlo…-_

 _Ante la presentación, el anciano sonreía divertido_

 _-es un placer para mi también querida…acompáñame hija, como he dicho antes, no todos los días tengo visitas tan especiales como la tuya, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte algo de comer mientras me cuentas a que debo el honor de tu visita…-_

 _-entendido…-_

 _Estaba de más decir que la presencia del anciano granjero era mucho más de lo que parecía, de hecho, Xenovia no podía evitar sentirse un tanto intimidada de estar caminando atrás de él, el hombre de alguna manera expelía aun cierto poder, muy lejos del ámbito sagrado que debería cubrir a alguien que recibió la misma "bendición" de ella_

 _¿Por qué alguien como él termino en una situación tan triste? Un noble guerrero que cayó en desgracia y ahora pasa sus días condenado a vivir en ese lugar sin nada más que la rutina hasta el final de sus días, esa era la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí_

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?...- preguntaba el anciano sin voltear a mirar a su visitante, está siendo tomada un tanto por sorpresa por su anfitrión tocia levemente para retomar la compostura_

 _-mi nombre es Xenovia, es un placer…-_

 _-ah bien, supongo que ya sabes quién soy, pero no está de más ser formal… Vasco Strada…-se presentaba a si mismo sonriendo de oreja a oreja -… un placer conocerte…-_

-¡Xenovia!-

-¡¿uh?!...- la peli azul era devuelta abruptamente a la realidad por el llamado de su compañera de grupo

-¿cómo que uh?¿te encuentras bien?...- preguntaba la chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas -… te he notado extraña desde hace un tiempo…-

-no, para nada, me encuentro bien…- contestaba ella amablemente sonriendo a medio gesto, recuperando su típica expresión tras eso -… lo siento, no volveré a espaciarme de esta manera…-

-necesitamos que estés aquí con nosotros Xenovia…- reprendía la líder del grupo mirando a su compañera con reproche -… si tienes asuntos que resolver, por favor, déjalos para cuando hayamos terminado…-

-hi…-

Las tres chicas comenzaban a caminar por los alrededores de la plaza concentrándose mayormente en observar a los visitantes que disfrutaban de los distintos cafés y pastelerías de la zona, lugar donde probablemente se encontraría su informante, la noche se hacía más profunda y la cantidad de personas rondando el lugar disminuía, haciendo que la tarea se hiciese más llevadera gradualmente

Razón por la cual las tres enviadas de la iglesia no demoraron en sentir una fuerte presencia que las estaba enfocando a lo lejos, haciendo que se girasen en dirección a un modesto puesto donde sentados en una silla en el ante jardín del puesto se encontraban dos personajes, una era una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello rubio con tinte opaco y apagado, ojos violetas cuyos rasgos faciales daban muestra de que esta tenia cerca de 30 años en apariencia humana, vestida con un traje de secretaria con corbatín rojo cerrando el pronunciado escote que se miraba de su camisa de botones blanca abierta a la altura del pecho; el otro era un hombre alto y delgado, pálido como la nieve con un cabello negro largo que llegaba hasta su espalda, de espalda se veía como él vestía una chaqueta de traje negra y pantalones del mismo color, si fuesen humanos normales, probablemente sería una pareja en la primera mitad de sus treinta años cenando disfrutando del ambiente

Nada más lejos podría estar de la verdad

Las tres chicas no demoraron en acercarse, llamando la atención de la mujer de cabello rubio, mientras que su acompañante continuaba degustando de una taza de café

-oh vaya, se estaban demorando chicas…- saludaba la peli rubia con un tono sugerente pero sofisticado

La líder del grupo pasaba delante de sus dos amigas, mirando con cierto desdén a los dos contactos, no era difícil discernir que las auras de estos eran la de unos ángeles caídos

-por su saludo, debo suponer que ustedes son a quienes la iglesia nos mandó a encontrar…-

-así es…- contestaba la peli rubia sonriente posando su mentón en el dorso de sus dos manos cuyos dedos se entrelazaban -… y ustedes son las exorcistas que enviaron a socavar información sobre la Excalibur robadas, es un placer conocerlas…-

Estando a la defensiva, las tres chicas se acomodaban en los asientos libres que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, notando como el hombre del dúo de ángeles caídos tenía los ojos completamente rojos tintados con una enorme maldad

-querido ¿te importa si pido algo para nuestras invitadas? -

-no, para nada…- finalmente contestaba el peli negro con una sonrisa la cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de un tiburón -…después de todo deben estar cansadas de tanto recorrer la plaza y la ciudad, adelante, yo pago…-

En silencio, las chicas observaban como la mujer de cabello rubio y traje estilo secretaria llamaba al mesero para que les trajese a las tres una bebida con su respectivo postre, durante todo el proceso las tres se mantuvieron en silencio, a la defensiva, llamando la atención del ángel caído quien hacia como si el comportamiento de ellas fuese algo extraño para ella

-bueno, entiendo que no estén acostumbradas a tratar en buenos términos con nuestra especie…- continuaba la rubia buscando romper el hielo con las adolescentes -…¿pero que les parece si nos presentamos para romper el hielo? Yo empezare, mi nombre es Ekaterina…- con un ademan de mano, la caído le hacia la seña a las chicas para que ellas continuasen, un tanto dubitativas, se miraban las exorcistas entre sí, para luego finalmente corresponder el saludo

-un placer, mi nombre es Irina Shidou…- saludaba la castaña

-yo soy Xenovia…- contestaba la peli azul, al presentarse ella la mirada del hombre de la pareja de caídos ganaba cierto interés

-yo soy Queelag…- agregaba la líder del trio quitándose su capucha, revelando una piel pálida que contrastaba con el negro de su cabello y de sus ojos, este pese a estar atado en una cola de caballo, dejaba dos largos mechones caer por el costado de su rostro

-oh vaya, son nombres interesantes…- agregaba Ekaterina divertida, continuando con su plan para romper el hielo, la peli rubia comenzaba a charlar amenamente con las tres adolescentes quienes aún rezagadas contestaban educadamente, sin embargo, la frustración y en cierta manera enojo en los rostros de ellas no demoro en hacerse presente al notar que primero, la mujer no parecía querer decir nada concreto más allá de hablar como una vieja conocida y el hombre solamente se limitaba a beber café, sin decir o aportar nada

-es usted muy amable señorita Ekaterina…- decía finalmente Queelag -…pero le recuerdo que estamos aquí por la información que tienen ustedes sobre las Excalibur, antes de proseguir con cualquier otra cosa, agradecería que fuésemos directo a ese tema…-

La peli rubia parpadeaba un tanto extrañada

-bueno, ya que insisten… querido…-

\- ¿si?-

-prosigamos, es evidente que estas señoritas tienen afán…-

Asintiendo en silencio, los dos caídos se levantaban, haciendo que el trio de exorcistas hicieran lo mismo

-agradecería que nos acompañaran…-

Tras pagar la cuenta, la pareja de adultos comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la basílica, siendo acompañados por el trio exorcista, poco a poco comenzaban a abandonar la región conglomerada de la ciudad y si bien no había ningún punto en esta que no estuviese rodeada al menos por tres o cuatro turistas, no demoraron en llegar a los barrios más "permisivos" de la ciudad, donde una casa especialmente grande se volvía el punto donde los cinco irían a parar

-bueno, aquí haremos lo que vinimos a hacer…- retomaba Ekaterina abriendo la puerta del lugar, permitiendo el paso para las chicas y para su pareja, al entrar al lugar, este parecía ser más grande por dentro que por fuera, el salón que los recibía era rustico, con muebles de carácter patrimonial cuyos tonos ocres predominaban y le daban un carácter sombrío al lugar

-bueno, aquí estamos…- murmuraba la mujer mirando a su pareja -…¿Kokabiel sama, creo que aquí está bien para usted no es así?...-

Kokabiel

Al escuchar tal nombre las tres chicas se pusieron en alerta, no lo notaron en su momento por la calma y la tranquilidad que reflejaba ese sujeto, pero ahora que lo habían escuchado, la apariencia física del mencionado cabía perfectamente en la descripción que tenían sobre el mas rebelde de los Cadres de Grigory

-si, aquí estará perfecto…- respondiendo tranquilamente el cadre volteaba a mirar a las tres chicas cuya tensión en su rostro era evidente -… por favor, no se alarmen, no estamos aquí para pelear, como esta adorable mujer ha dicho, hemos venido aquí únicamente para hablar de negocios, por lo que agradecería que bajasen la hostilidad a cero, como sabrán, soy de los que se siente tentado a responder a esa clase de reacciones suyas con la misma intensidad…-

Las tres sabían que estaban en una mala posición, tratar de luchar contra esos dos sujetos solo desembocaría en la muerte de las tres, por lo que atrapadas asentían, volviendo a estar en una posición neutra

-excelente, prosigamos…-

al adentrarse en el lugar, la conversación continuaba mientras los cinco continuaban caminando

-bueno, he aceptado este pequeño "acuerdo" con la iglesia con una condición…- continuaba Kokabiel siendo esta vez el quien hablaba en vez de dejar que su compañera hiciese de portavoz -…a mis oídos ha llegado una información interesante y quiero corroborarla…-

-¿de qué información se trataría Kokabiel san?...- preguntaba Queelag aun a la defensiva, ante su pregunta el cadre volteaba a girar, escudriñando con sus ojos a las tres chicas enfocándose principalmente en una de ellas

-tu, dijiste que te llamabas Xenovia ¿no es así? -

La peli azul al ser el centro de atención del cadre no pudo evitar emitir cierta intensión de combate, reduciéndola al instante

-así es…- contestaba ella con cierta seguridad y seriedad, para incomodidad de ella, la sonrisa del peli negro se pronunció ante la respuesta positiva de ella

-excelente, ven conmigo…- extrañada ante aquella orden, el Cadre sacaba de su chaqueta un sello mágico el cual no demoro en materializar en el suelo, abriendo de este un portal que al parecer llevaba a una parte de la casa la cual no se podía acceder sin este -… hay algunas cosas que debo discutir contigo, no te preocupes, como dije, actualmente hay cierta información que necesito de ti, por eso decidí colaborar con la iglesia durante esta ocasión, ni tu ni tus compañeras estarán en peligro, pero tus dos amigas se quedaran aquí con Ekaterina, ella las pondrá al tanto de la situación…-

Las tres se miraban extrañadas entre si ante la situación, el que las separaran era algo malo ¿pero porque de repente un Cadre de Grigory se encontraba tan interesada en Xenovia?

-entendido…- respondía la peli azul tras un rato mirando a sus dos compañeras -…volveré en breve…-

-no se preocupen…- agregaba Ekaterina con una sonrisa fraternal -… Kokabiel sama es un hombre de honor, si él dice que nada violara su seguridad, entonces así será… permítanme mando a traer algo de beber para charlar más cómodamente con ustedes dos chicas…-

-entendido, si Xen está de acuerdo no objetare nada…- anunciaba Queelag -… Ekaterina sama, aceptare gustosa una taza de té… ¿tú que gustas Irina? -

Viendo que su líder de escuadra podría manejar la situación, Xenovia aceptaba la invitación de Kokabiel a proseguir al interior del portal, siendo secundada por el invocador de este, al atravesarlo ya no se encontraba en un lugar habitable al parecer, el idioma arquitectónico del lugar seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora era un salón totalmente vacío, amplio, con un techo que al parecer llegaba a los quince metros de altura del suelo y el espacio a los lados era casi el de una cancha de futbol

-bueno Kokabiel san ¿Qué desea saber de mí? - preguntaba la peli azul un tanto nerviosa, estando en un lugar tan extraño a solas con uno de los sujetos más peligrosos conocidos a lo largo de la historia

-bueno, iré directo al grano…- anunciaba el sonriendo ampliamente mirando con malicia a la exorcista -… quiero pelear contigo…-

El anuncio alerto a la peli azul quien rápidamente saltaba hacia atrás en posición defensiva, desenfundando la reliquia que llevaba a su espalda, uno de los fragmentos de la Excalibur, Excalibur Destruction

Al verla desenfundar aquella espada el peli negro torcía su gesto en uno de desagrado

-tira esa cosa, no es con la espada con la que quiero que pelees…- anunciaba este molesto, casi gruñendo -… saca tu verdadera espada…-

Xenovia parpadeaba confundida

\- ¿verdadera espada? -

-no te hagas mocosa, se perfectamente que la exorcista llamada Xenovia es la actual portadora de la espada Durandal…-

La peli azul estrechaba la mirada ante aquella declaración, eran pocos los miembros de la iglesia que sabían aquella verdad

-¿Cómo sabe eso?...-

-como dije, hice un acuerdo con la iglesia, darte toda la información sobre el incidente con los fragmentos de la Excalubir a cambio de saber la identidad del actual portador de la Durandal, por lo que gustosamente me dijeron todo sobre ti… debo decir, que eres mucho menos de lo que esperaba…-

La expresión de la peli azul se torcía en una de desprecio

-pero antes de continuar con nuestras "negociaciones" te tengo que pedir una vez más que desenfundes a Durandal, como he dicho, quiero pelear contra la actual portadora de esta magnífica espada, dame ese gusto y yo a cambio te daré toda la información que necesites y más…-

Aun contrariada, ella sabía que o hacia caso o la situación se iría al caño, por lo que, resignada, invocaba la espada sagrada del espacio donde ella la guardaba, al escuchar el estruendo de la espada saliendo violentamente de la brecha temporal jalando consigo una serie de cadenas, Kokabiel chasqueaba la lengua con satisfacción

-ha sido tiempo sin ver tan magnifica espada…- susurraba el para sí mismo mientras observaba el movimiento casi artístico con el cual la chica de cabello azul posicionaba esta misma para pelear, por lo cual el hacia lo suyo, invocando dos espadas de luz

-veamos mocosa si tienes lo necesario para empuñar esa joya…-

Sin decir mucho más, los dos se arrojaban el uno contra el otro, arrancando un fuerte estruendo cuando ambas espadas colisionaron entre si

* * *

-mmmmmmmmm….-

Poco a poco, cierta persona volvía a realidad, abriendo sus ojos que observaban el ambiente de manera borrosa hasta que parcialmente ganaban el enfoque necesario para ver con claridad, al hacerlo, noto como se encontraba en ese momento en un lugar desconocido para él, el techo era de madera así como las paredes, algo similar a una suerte de cabaña

-¿Dónde estoy?...-

Al mirar a los costados observo que en efecto se encontraba en una cabaña equipada con muebles de madera tallados a mano de manera rustica, en el piso a unos metros de él se encontraban herramientas para tallar madera, atrás de estos en una repisa, una serie de estatuillas finamente esculpidas y otras tantas a punto de terminarse

-oh vaya, despertaste…-

Y de desprovisto, una voz llamaba su atención, al girar al otro lado de la habitación se encontró con un hombre al parecer en sus cuarenta años, cuyo cabello plateado era corto en la parte superior pero que a sus costados caía con gracia hasta su pecho, sus rasgos faciales eran afilados y bien definidos siendo apoyados por una fina barba de chivo que cerraba en punta, este se encontraba vestido con un traje consistente únicamente en una suerte de Gi de color azul

-¿uh?...- jadeaba confundido el sujeto herido, tratando de articular sus recuerdos

-es un alivio ver que estas bien, estabas bastante mal herido y parece ser que no has pasado por buenos días… Hyodo Issei….-

La mención de su nombre trajo a la realidad al castaño, haciéndolo mirar desconfiadamente al sujeto que lo había cuidado

-¿Quién es usted y como sabe cuál es mi nombre?...-

-eres bastante famoso actualmente…- contestaba él peli platino -… eres el Sekiryuutei actual, aquel que desafío con sus propios puños a un demonio milenario de la casa Phoenix pese a tener poco conocimiento del mundo demoniaco, debo decir que es un placer conocer a alguien tan especial como tu…-

Tan especial

Hacía tiempo nadie le daba unas palabras de ánimo, tampoco ayudaba que él no sintiese que las merecía

-… y sobre mi nombre, no tendría sentido decírtelo actualmente, pero si gustas, puedes llamarme Kensei…-

-¿Kensei?...-

-si…- contestaba el con una sonrisa amena y condescendiente, desplegando de su espalda diez magistrales alas demoniacas que prácticamente rompieron tanto la pared como el piso, desplegando así mismo una poderosa atmosfera demoniaca por toda la casa -… y al igual que tú, soy un demonio…-

La masiva ola de poder aturdió momentáneamente al castaño quien sintió su estómago revolcarse ante la repentina exposición a tal energía. Él miraba a su salvador quien pese a tener una sonrisa tan fraterna, desplegaba una cantidad insana de poder, casi ahogándolo con este mismo, no demoro en comenzar a jadear al no poder resistir la presión demoniaca de este

-oh, vaya disculpa…- decía Kensei guardando sus alas -…deje salir más poder del que pensaba, debió haber sido duro para ti…-

Al desaparecer el amonto excesivo de poder, Issei volvía a respirar normalmente, sintiéndose aliviado de haberse quitado esa presión de encima, sin embargo, ahora el tema de quien era ese sujeto lo estaba comenzando a molestar

-así que un demonio…- murmuraba el castaño por lo bajo, más al recordar que el voluntariamente estuvo dispuesto a suicidarse en el bosque a solas de todo el mundo -…¿Cómo fue que me encontró?...-

El peli platino miraba al techo de manera un tanto inocente, o más que inocente, como infantil

-pues bueno, el lugar donde acostumbras ir a teñir a los arboles con tu sangre está cerca de este pequeño hogar, hace un tiempo que te veo entrenar en este denso bosque, por lo que no perdí noticia de ti cuando caíste inconsciente por el hambre, las heridas y el cansancio…-

Al mencionar eso, Issei miraba sus puños, ya se encontraban vendados nuevamente con gazas limpias, así como sus otras heridas en su cuerpo

-vaya, no pensé que hubiera más demonios en la ciudad, fuera del grupo de Buchou y de Kaicho…claro, si ignoramos a los demonios rebeldes-

-realmente no los hay…- contestaba Kensei sentándose frente a su mesa de comedor rudimentaria -…son pocas las veces que vengo a este viejo lugar a relajarme un poco, como puedes ver, mi hobbie es la artesanía, sin embargo, tu presencia en estas cercanías ha llamado mi atención, por lo que decidí vivir aquí durante un tiempo…la verdad me gusta ver a los jóvenes talentos entrenando tan arduamente-

Issei parpadeaba varias veces confundido ¿ese hombre lo estaba elogiando por su arrebato por las noches? Casi parecía un chiste

Por eso mismo no pudo evitar reír con auto desprecio

-jah, entrenamiento…- bufaba el sarcásticamente -… entrenar es hacerse más fuerte, lo que he hecho estas noches no ha servido de nada…- agregaba el burlándose de si mismo apretando sus puños -… lo único que he hecho es demostrar lo inútil que soy…-

En respuesta

El demonio peli platino sonreía con satisfacción

-exactamente…-

-¿uh?...- la respuesta había descolocado a Issei

-no lo entiendes Issei kun…- comenzaba el como un tutor complacido -… hacer mil flexiones, hacer mil sentadillas, comer sanamente y respetar horarios de sueño, ¡todo eso es falso! - gruñía el peli platino autoritariamente -…¡nosotros los demonios no necesitamos de tal basura para alcanzar la cima!¡ la auto perfección es simple masturbación, la auto destrucción es el camino máximo que conlleva a la evolución…-

Aun extrañado ante tales declaraciones, el castaño escuchaba todo con atención, era extraño ¿Por qué era tan atrayente lo que le estaba diciendo Kensei?...-

-yo también en su momento supe lo que era ser débil Issei…- comenzaba este a manera de monologo, con enorme satisfacción en su rostro al contar su historia -… vivía aburrido, simplemente mirando el tiempo pasar mientras observaba la tranquilidad y la paz que se iba asentando en el mundo, una falsa paz que no es más que una mentira, una mentira igual de grande que tu oportunidad de ganar contra un demonio de la casa Phoenix con tu simple esfuerzo y dedicación…-

El castaño estrechaba sus ojos

-… te mintieron Issei, todo eso solo fue un triste espectáculo del mundo para acabar con un gran potencial como el tuyo, te tienen miedo…- relataba Kensei con emoción en su voz, arrancando un alarido de sorpresa del castaño ante tal revelación -…por eso mismo buscaron aplastar tu espíritu, todo el mundo se ha confabulado en tu contra únicamente por que tu potencial es demasiado para manejar…-

El castaño aun extrañado por tales palabras, no se creía nada de ese discurso, parecía tan irreal

-seguramente el inframundo querría perder el tiempo solamente para aplastar mi espíritu según usted, por favor, deje de halagarme tanto falsamente…-

Para extrañeza aun mayor, la sonrisa de Kensei se hacía más afilada sin dejar de ser fraterna

-¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que las cosas que te ocurrieron fueron demasiado conveniente?...-

Ante eso el castaño abría sus ojos confundido, mirando con extrañeza completa la peli platino quien recostaba su mentón contra su puño

-te contare un pequeño secreto, conozco al buen Sirzech y a toda esa alcurnia demoniaca mejor que muchos, porque a todos los vi crecer…- aquella declaración alertó a Issei, ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿que ese era un demonio milenario? -…nada obligaba a Rias Gremory a casarse con Riser Phoenix en estos momentos…-

-¡ah!...- al escuchar aquello Issei quedaba de piedra, dándole cancha a Kensei para continuar

-…como sabrás, los demonios tenemos una vida en extremo longeva, el largo de nuestra vida se puede contar por milenios entre algunos por lo que, como norma general, esta clase de compromisos se hace cuando ambas partes han cumplido el siglo de vida, a nuestros ojos es imposible que una chica de 17 años tenga lo necesario para cumplir a cabalidad con los deberes que infieren a los 72 pilares, por lo que poco a poco desde el nacimiento, a nuestros congéneres se les hace una preparación de no menos de 40 años para afrontar los retos de nuestras vidas que superan el largo de la vida de los imperios, la prioridad de nosotros los demonios de sangre pura al ser tan pocos es concentrarnos en la reproducción, razón por la cual a tu ama la amarraron con los Phoenix para engendrar un demonio supremo de dos de las mejores familias del inframundo, pero una relación de este estilo cuando una de las partes no lo desea muchas veces conllevo al suicido de la parte no colaborante en muchas ocasiones, haciendo más inherente nuestro problema de la población, por lo que hacía tiempo se dejó de obligar a los más jóvenes a casarse y procrear y se les dio la oportunidad de vivir sus primeros años de vida hasta de la manera que lo deseasen, que ya habría tiempo cuando ya hubiesen conocido el mundo para poder profundizar lazos entre castas con el paso del tiempo, al vivir tanto tiempo es un resultado casi por osmosis la interacción entre nosotros porque solo nosotros nos podemos entender entre los pocos en nuestra misma condición…-

Issei estaba sin habla, no pensaba mucho sobre ese tema de vivir milenios, pero si lo pensaba a cabalidad, era cierto ¿Por qué obligar a alguien tan joven a casarse con alguien que le superaba la edad en milenios? En un principio creyó que era por eso mismo, por el tema de procrear demonios de sangre pura por la baja población de la actual, pero si era como decía Kensei, que la parte que no deseaba tal trato muchas veces buscaba la salida más extrema y que no era la primera vez que se veía eso ¿Por qué se repetía actualmente?

Casi como si leyese su mente, el peli platino continuo

-sin embargo, ocurrió que por primera vez desde que aparecieron las Evil Piece, uno de los Dragones legendarios se unió a uno de los futuros líderes de las castas demoniacas ¿te imaginas amarrar a uno de los seres que puede asesinar Dioses al brazo demoniaco? -

¡AH!

El grito de sorpresa del castaño se desapareció en el aire permitiéndole al peli platino continuar

-es una oportunidad de oro, pero, lamentablemente tu ama como dije, es inexperta para nuestra sociedad, por lo que mejor era otorgarle el mando del dragón emperador rojo a un demonio más experimentado… y la única forma de hacerlo era…-

-casándola con uno para que fuese de su propiedad…- finalizo el castaño con su voz temblando ante tal verdad

-Bingo…- aplaudía Kensei divertido -… amigo mío, tu eres del tipo de sujetos para el cual el sol únicamente sale para humillarte…- tras murmurar eso, la mirada del peli platino se hacía en extremo afilada -… los dragones fueron seres detestados por Dios, por lo que no puedes ignorar la posibilidad de que Dios te odie, de que él nunca te quiso, que con toda posibilidad el té odie, eso, es lo peor que podía pasarte…-

El castaño temblaba en la cama, apretando las sabanas con fuerza y con ira, ¿Rias, Asia, ambas habían tenido que pasar por lo que estaban pasando únicamente porque la sociedad demoniaca quería amarrarlo?

-tu potencial es demasiado grande para dejarlo ser libremente, durante milenios los dragones celestiales erradicaron a cuanto enemigo tuvieron en su camino, era obvio que tan pronto alguien pudiese tener la oportunidad de explotar su potencial para ellos no la desperdiciarían, aun si eso representaban sacrificar a cuantos inocentes fuesen necesarios…-

Issei seguía iracundo en su cama, ¿ósea que todo fue un espectáculo para humillarlo y someterlo? ¿porque? ¡no tenía la culpa!¡él no deseo nacer con ese monstruo dentro de sí!¡¿por eso ahora Rias y Asia eran tan miserables?!¡¿por su culpa?!...-

-¡¿pero por qué?!...- gritaba el castaño iracundo al peli platino -…¡¿Por qué hicieron eso si soy miserablemente débil?!...-

Como respuesta Kensei se levantaba del asiento mirando con cierta prepotencia al castaño, casi despectivamente, pero sin dejar de sonreírle

-tu no eres débil Issei…- comenzaba Kensei alzando su mano divertido -… actualmente eres poderoso…- ante el gesto de extrañeza y de sorpresa del castaño, el demonio continuaba -… me puedes ver como un demonio poderoso, pero no soy un bonito copo de nieve, tu y yo somos la misma materia orgánica en descomposición, somos parte del mismo montón de estiércol…hace mucho tiempo yo también toque fondo, fui aplastado tanto que mi ser no era absolutamente nada, sin embargo, al tocar fondo, también podemos volar más alto que nunca antes, solo tras haberlo perdido todo seremos libre de hacer cualquier cosa, el desastre nos da la cabida para evolucionar a la disolución y al caos…-

Issei se sentía extrañado por ese sujeto ¿Quién era y por qué le hablaba asi?¿por qué le contaba aquella verdad? De momento eso no le interesaba realmente

-¡si!...- decía Issei con ira reprimida -…¡siga diciendo eso!¡solamente soy un pobre desgraciado que he caído en lo más bajo!...- gritaba este con auto desprecio, sin embargo…

-¡así que dígame como!¡si usted dice que usted y yo somos el mismo pedazo de estiércol!¡¿Cómo puedo hacerme tan poderoso como dice que puedo hacerlo?!...-

Actualmente nada de lo que hiciese lo haría poderoso para proteger a Rias y a Asia, su entrenamiento no servía, este no le daría el poder para arrebatarle a los demonios la libertad de ambas chicas, y de hecho, estaba cansado, francamente cansado de creer que haciendo las cosas de la buena manera haría la diferencia

Estaba dispuesto a dar su alma al diablo

El peli platino sonreía de manera divertida

-Issei..¿deseas el poder?...-

El castaño un tanto extrañado miraba al piso, de alguna manera la forma de hablar de ese sujeto le emocionaba bastante

-..el poder…-

-si, el poder…-

-el… poder…LO DESEO…-

La sonrisa suficiente del Kensei apareció como gesto de victoria

-que asi sea…-

Habiendo hecho el pacto, Kensei liberaba sus brazos de su posición, alzando su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro comenzando a emanar una luz rojiza de este

 _-mi puño es el aliento divino…florece o se aplastado por la semilla del poder escondido, padece ante la liberación completa de la sangre otorgada por el hijo desterrado…-_

tras finalizar aquella plegaria, Kensei posaba su mano en la coronilla de la cabeza del castaño, haciendo que la luz rojiza pasase de su mano al cuerpo del castaño, al hacer contacto con el

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-

El grito del castaño hizo retumbar la casa de madera, el nivel de dolor que estaba sintiendo era algo surreal para cualquier ser humano, no hubiese sido extraño que hubiese muerto por el shock nervioso al sentir su sistema corromperse de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, por lo cual, no demoro en caer inconsciente de nuevo en la cama, con sus ojos totalmente vacíos

-está hecho…- murmuraba el peli platino mirando las quemaduras en su mano izquierda la cual iba hasta su codo -…tú ya eras poderoso como nadie Issei, solamente te he "infectado" para ayudarte…"oh" y sé que es tarde, pero mi verdadero nombre es Rizevim Livan Lucifer, espero lo recuerdes la próxima vez que nos veamos…-

* * *

STTRRROOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

El cuerpo de Xenovia era estrellado contra el fondo del muro enterrándola en este y aprisionándola entre los trozos de piedra astillada, su rostro mostraba el evidente cansancio y dolor que estaba atravesando mientras que Kokabiel se mostraba igual que al inicio de la batalla, la cual no llevaba más de diez minutos, el gesto de descontento de él era resaltable

-¿eso es todo?...- preguntaba despectivamente, como respuesta Xenovia luchaba por librarse del muro, pero el daño físico era demasiado haciendo que el único resultado fuese resentir más de sus heridas sin poder hacer nada

Al ver como Kokabiel se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella, Xenovia no pudo evitar sentir terror verdadero, estaba a punto de morir en ese lugar, en una pelea tan desnivelada ¿acaso ese sería su final? Era muchísimo más patético de lo que había contemplado en algún momento

De alguna manera saber que su final estaba cerca forzó su mente a trabajar a todo lo que pudiese dar, haciendo que una serie de preguntas surgiesen dentro de ellas, todas por culpa de aquel triste sujeto

 _La tarde en aquella modesta cocina parecía para enmarcar viéndola a través de la ventana, el sol se ocultaba parcialmente entre las colinas tiñendo asi de un rojizo casi como el de la sangre a las verdes superficies, las nubes comenzaban a ganar un tinte azulado mientras la noche comenzaba a gestarse en lo más alto del paisaje_

 _Xenovia miraba todo aquello con una taza de té en las manos, sin pensar realmente en el paisaje, si no en todo lo que acontecía su visita en ese lugar_

 _-espero que sea de tu agrado Xenovia chan…- deseaba el anciano sentándose en la mesa al otro lado del comedor, ante la cordialidad de su anfitrión la peli azul negaba con su rostro sonriendo amablemente_

 _-no tiene que decirlo, esta delicioso, gracias por el té…- Vasco sonreía complacido con tal declaración_

 _-me alegra escuchar eso…- contestaba sentándose frente a su invitada, mirándola con cierto interés -… en fin, ¿a que debo tu visita jovencita?...-_

 _Durante unos segundos, Xenovia se quedaba en silencio, pensativa, organizando en su mente cuidadosamente las palabras que saldrían de su boca para con el ex exorcista_

 _-yo… solo quería saber unas cosas…- comenzaba ella con un temple sereno pero serio -… supongo que para usted no es un secreto saber quién soy…¿no es asi?...-_

 _-así es…- contestaba el sin perder su sonrisa amable -… tu aura te precede… eres la nueva portadora de Durandal…¿es por ella que estas aquí?-_

 _Xenovia asentía tomando la taza con ambas manos, dándole un sorbo a esta_

 _-así es… pero también es por usted…- aquella afirmación hizo que el temple del anciano se hiciese más serio -…si soy honesta, hacía tiempo quería conocerlo… Vasco Strada, el anterior portador de Durandal, uno de los más grandes y poderosos miembros de la iglesia… ahora, caído en desgracia…- murmuraba ella esa última parte con cierta debilidad y tristeza_

 _El anciano asentía, era de suponer cual era la duda de la jovencita frente a él_

 _-supongo que quieres saber mi historia…- Xenovia asentía_

 _-si no le molesta hacerlo… me gustaría que me contase que lo llevo a… darle la espalda a la iglesia…-_

 _El gesto serio del anciano cambiaba a una sonrisa de suficiencia y casi melancolía_

 _-no me molestaría hacerlo…- anunciaba con una voz cansada pero amena -… pero, ¿sabes lo que te puede pasar si te cuento esto? -_

 _A aquella pregunta la peli azul parpadeaba varias veces_

 _-¿Qué me puede pasar?...-_

 _-si hija…- comenzaba el anciano sin perder el brillo cansado de su sonrisa -…puede que lo que quieres que te cuente eventualmente atente contra todo lo que crees…- tras pausar su hablar por unos instantes, el anciano se reacomodaba la lengua de manera ruidosa para volver a su sonrisa -…después de todo, has sido criada para no dudar, con el único fin de obedecer a la iglesia…-_

 _La mirada de la peli azul se estrechaba hostilmente_

 _-¿eso que tiene que ver en esto Vasco dono?...- preguntaba con cierto enojo en su tono, cosa que no incomodaba en absoluto al anciano sujeto_

 _-que antes de contarte cualquier cosa, tienes que saber que esto atentara contra todo lo que tú crees, si estás de acuerdo con eso, procederé a continuar…-_

 _¿atentar contra todo lo que ella creía? ¿eso era blasfemar? En fin, no importaba, ella sabía que el era un guerrero caído en desgracia, evidentemente lo que pudiese saber o decir atentaría contra todo lo que se le había enseñado, pero no importaba, ella tenía sus creencias bastante firmes y no había nada en el mundo que la pudiese hacer duda_

 _No sabía cuan equivocada estaba_

 _-proceda, entiendo las consecuencias…-_

 _La sonrisa del anciano se ampliaba, dejando salir un vaho de vapor de su garganta_

 _-ahhh, perfecto, siendo así, creo que comenzare por el inicio que te tiene en este lugar…- anunciaba él, dándole un sorbo a su propia taza -… para empezar ¿sabes dónde está tu familia? -_

 _Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Xenovia al escuchar tal pregunta, haciendo que soltase la taza y que esta cayese sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido fuerte en aquel modesto espacio, rápidamente se recomponía con su gesto más serio_

 _-mi única familia es la hermana Griselda quien me educo y cuido desde que yo fui abandonada en el orfanato… ¿puedo preguntar a qué viene esta pregunta? -_

 _El anciano una vez más sonreía divertido_

 _-mis padres también me abandonaron en un orfanato, yo también desde mi niñez tuve un fuerte apego con el hermano Uriel, un noble padre nacido en la ciudad del Vaticano el cual se encargó de que los otros niños y yo creciésemos felices bajo las enseñanzas de Dios, como a ti, el me enseño todo sobre el uso de Durandal y gracias a su tutoría crecí como fiel servidor y seguidor de las enseñanzas de nuestro señor…- tras eso, la sonrisa del anciano comenzaba a disminuir -…al igual que tu, sentí curiosidad sobre quienes me precedieron a mi como elegidos por Dios para empuñar a Durandal y por eso investigue por mi cuenta, en secreto…- la sonrisa del anciano volvía a crecer, aunque esta vez, se sentía cierta malicia de trasfondo a esta -…¿sabías que a todos aquellos quienes tienen aptitudes para empuñar una espada sagrada comparten la característica de ser huérfanos a menos de que sus padres sean miembros activos de la iglesia?...-_

 _El ambiente se enfrió considerablemente cuando Vasco hizo esa pregunta, este ante el silencio de su invitada se levantaba para ofrecerle otra taza de té la cual ella aceptaba en silencio, así mismo el en las estanterías comenzaba a esculcar entre las cosas mientras continuaba hablando_

 _-para la iglesia sería una perdida que alguien con la bendición de haber nacido con la Durandal bajo su brazo fuese alguien sin relación alguna con ella, o en casos peores, en asociaciones enemistadas con ellas, por lo que en muchos casos a la iglesia le toco ir a casa de estas familias y hablarles de las bondades de que su hijo tuviese una educación adecuada bajo las enseñanzas del señor, yo mismo fui parte de ese cuerpo en su momento, en aquellos días no creía que hubiese nada mejor que tener aquella oportunidad…- tras anunciar aquella anécdota, un gemido cansado escapaba el anciano mientras cerraba la alacena y volvía a la mesa -… como entenderás, muchas de estas familias no se sentían a gusto con la idea de disolver su núcleo familiar, por lo que… muchas veces se tuvo que proceder de manera más… arbitraria para hacerles ver nuestro punto de vista…-_

 _-¿manera arbitraria?...- preguntaba Xenovia un tanto confundida_

 _-así es…- contestaba el con tristeza, así como arrepentimiento -… como te dije, para la iglesia, la perdida de estos potenciales era inaceptable, por lo que muchas veces, se procedió a "recoger" a estos niños bendecidos, aun a costa de los propios padres…-_

 _Los ojos de Xenovia se abrían tanto como sus cuencas lo permitían_

 _-¡¿entonces?!...-_

 _-si, muchas veces se procedió a "retirar" a los padres y familiares de esta ecuación, llevando a los niños potenciales desde su más tierna edad a los orfanatos, para que creciesen únicamente con lo que la iglesia les inculcase… te dije que lo que te iba a contar haría temblar tus bases, por lo que no te pediré perdón por estas fotos que te voy a mostrar…- pasándole dos viejas fotos de revelado, el anciano observaba como al principio el gesto de la peli azul era de confusión, pero que poco a poco se convertía en uno de negación absoluta teñida de terror_

 _-…esto… esto no es cierto…-_

 _El anciano asentía_

 _-cuando fui consciente de esta verdad, no pude evitar sentir pena por mis congéneres, era cierto que algunos si fueron abandonados desde niños y obtuvieron su bendición con la fe que ganaron al crecer, pero para los infantes bendecidos la historia fue distinta, un día, a mis oídos llego la noticia de que se había encontrado a la siguiente persona bendecida para empuñar a Durandal, por lo que decidí seguir al cuerpo de investigación que enviaron por ella y a su familia…-_

 _Xenovia observaba ambas fotos con sus manos temblando_

 _La primera era la de un joven matrimonio cuya pareja era conformada al parecer no superaba los 25 años, la cual en los brazos de la mujer se encontraba una niña con poco más de ocho meses de haber nacido, eso daba a entender ese corto cabello azul y el mechón de cabello rebelde que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza_

 _-así es, esos eran tus padres…-_

 _-¡ah!...- el gemido de sorpresa de la peli azul ante esa revelación fue suficiente para que ella comenzase a temblar mientras observaba la otra foto_

 _-tus padres te querían muchísimo, al parecer tu madre había sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad que no le permitiría concebir hijos, por lo que, para ellos, fuiste una genuina bendición del cielo, te amaban por sobre cualquier cosa, era obvio que no te dejarían ir de ninguna manera, por lo que la iglesia mandaría a alguien para que los convenciera… de una manera u otra…-_

 _La otra foto, era una donde se encontraba Griselda Quarta sosteniéndola a ella en brazos mientras otros dos exorcistas salían de la entrada de un modesto y humilde hogar dejando la puerta de este abierta_

 _-… la encargada de esta labor tiene dos labores, neutralizar a los familiares y adoctrinar al infante para que sirva y crea únicamente en la iglesia…-_

 _La boca de Xenovia temblaba sin control mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro_

 _-así es, tú fuiste arrebatada de tus padres por la iglesia… y fue la hermana Griselda quien se encargo de eso-_

Al recordar aquella horrible verdad, ella comenzó a luchar con mas fuerza para liberarse, sin resultado alguno, por eso mismo cerro sus ojos al ver como la mano de Kokabiel finalmente la alcanzaba, entregándose a su irremediable final

O a lo que ella pensaba que sería eso

CRACK

TROOOOMMPP

Para extrañeza de ella, Kokabiel la había arrancado del muro y arrojado al suelo, haciendo desaparecer sus dos espadas de energía desapareciendo toda intensión de batalla

-que patético ¿este es el poder de la actual portadora de Durandal?...- preguntaba este de manera despectiva -… me das asco…-

Xenovia se levantaba poco a poco del suelo, tratando de recomponerse, pero en efecto, estaba totalmente derrotada, a duras penas si podía sostenerse sin dejar de empuñar su espada

-supongo que aun eres una mocosa…- comenzaba el con acidez en su voz -… no te pareces en nada a Vasco…-

A la mención de aquel nombre, la peli azul miraba al Cadre confundida

-¿conoce a Vasco dono?...-

El peli negro asentía

-es el único ser humano que se ha ganado mi respeto derrotándome en batalla…- anunciaba el desatándose su camisa de botones negras, revelando una cicatriz al costado de su cuerpo -… era todo lo que un ser humano tenía que representar, fuerte, audaz, alguien con quien sentí el verdadero placer de luchar sin reserva… en cambio tú, eres una decepción…-

La peli azul trataba de alzar de nuevo la espada en señal de batalla, siendo un esfuerzo totalmente inútil, en respuesta a este Kokabiel materializaba de la nada un modesto trono en el cual procedía a sentarse cruzado de piernas mientras que el mismo trono le servía una taza de té

En efecto, ella era consciente de su falta de poder en comparación con Vasco Strada, de hecho, él le había hecho una excelente demostración de su poder, reduciendo aún más su moral y espíritu

-sé que aún me falta poder…- comenzaba ella caminando tambaleante hacia Kokabiel quien la miraba con desprecio -… pero tengo una razón para forzarme a ser tan fuerte como Vasco dono, cuando lo sea… cruzare espadas gustosamente contigo…-

Kokabiel en un principio hubiese desechado tal pérdida de tiempo, ella era un peon de la iglesia, un miserable títere, era obvio que esta nunca le daría las herramientas para que ella tomase control completo de su poder por sí misma, sin embargo, actualmente la situación era otra

De reojo, el podía observar como ella a diferencia de otros títeres de esa organización, tenía fuego en su mirada, tenía un destello especial, algo que la hacía brillar

En efecto, ella tenía un móvil personal y al parecer uno de peso

La semilla de la duda había sido sembrada en ella, asi como lo fue con Vasco en su momento

Eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro

-pero puede que me esté equivocando…- anunciaba este divertido llamando la atención de la peli azul, sentándola en otro trono que no demoro en invocar -…supongo que ya hablaste con Vasco Strada en persona…-

-sí, así es…-

En respuesta a eso, Kokabiel le arrojaba un objeto a la peli azul quien lo recibía a duras penas, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron completamente

-¿esto es?...-

-lágrimas de Phoenix…- contestaba el ángel caído dándole un sorbo a su taza -…apresúrate y regenera tus heridas, nosotros dos tenemos mucho de que charlar…-

….

Tras cerca de dos horas, el portal se abría nuevamente en la sala de aquella casa en Venecia, dejando salir de esta a Xenovia cuyo traje estaba rasgado producto de su pelea, sin embargo, ella salía sin herida alguna, cargado en su espalda a Excalibur Destruction y en su puño a Excalibur Rapidly

Esto no fue ajeno para ninguna de sus dos compañeras

-¡esa es!...-

-si…- anunciaba Kokabiel saliendo del portal tras Xenovia quien no decía nada ni mostraba mayor expresión en su rostro -… una de las Excalibur robadas, me tome la molestia de arrancársela a Freed Sellzen de sus frías y tiesas manos…- anunciaba el caído con prepotencia -… su amiga asi como ustedes ya cuentan con la información que les pensaba proveer, por lo que nuestra cooperación ha terminado…- finalizaba el peli negro volviendo a entrar al portal -… Ekaterina, vamos…-

-si señor…- asentía ella girándose para hacer una avenía a las tres exorcistas -… Irina, Queelag, un placer haberlas conocido, espero tengamos el gusto de volver a encontrarnos…-

Sin decir nada más, ambos ángeles caídos desaparecían de la presencia de las tres chicas quienes al ver que el portal se cerraba por completo, comenzaban a hablar

-¡rápido Xenovia!¡¿Qué ocurrió con Kokabiel alla adentro?...- preguntaba la peli negra realmente intrigada

-¡si!¡¿además por qué tu ropa está cortada?!¡¿te enfrentaste a Kokabiel tu sola?!...-

-algo así…- contestaba Xenovia restándole importancia con su gesto típico -… prosigamos, les ire contando en el camino…-

Sin mucho más, las tres chicas se retiraban del lugar mientras Xenovia les contaba lo ocurrido con Kokabiel, guardando detalle de la parte más personal de toda la conversación, algo que ahora estaba tallando lo más profundo de su alma llena de dudas y confusión

 _¿dime una cosa exorcista, Vasco ya te ha hablado de "la verdad que te hará libres ¿no es así?"_

 _-Haz lo que te he pedido y a cambio yo te diré la verdad que el pretende que encuentres por ti misma, al parecer no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un imbécil que cree que todo el mundo está preparado para todo, para algo tan complejo como esta verdad sé que necesitas ayuda-_

Mientras charlaba con Irina y con Queelag, el gesto de la peli azul se ensombrecía un poco más, aquella petición hecha por el Cadre no la dejaba de confundir

 _-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?...-_

 _La sonrisa del caído se hacía enorme y de dientes pronunciados_

 _-Ya que tienes que ir a Japón para recuperar las otras dos espadas, necesito que tomes la cabeza de cualquiera de los miembros de la nobleza de Rias Gremory o de Sona Sitri-_

Ella era consciente que hacer eso era una locura, el que ella fuese a territorio demoniaco a arrebatarle la vida a cualquier miembro de esas dos familias era inconcebible puesto que generaría el avivamiento del conflicto entre el cielo y el infierno, algo totalmente contra producente según su labor con la iglesia, sin embargo

-" _la verdad que te hara libre"_

Era obvio que no podía creer de buenas a primeras en lo que alguien como un ángel caído pudiese decirle, sin embargo, esto iba de la mano con todo aquello que Vasco le había revelado, además el mismo Kokabiel había revelado tenerle estima al antiguo exorcista por lo que pudiese que lo que dijese fuese verdad

" _una verdad, que me hara libre… y me permitirá empuñar a Durandal con todo su potencial…"_

¿Qué debería hacer?

El resto de la noche fue bastante largo para ella, ni que decir del viaje a Japón

* * *

-¡ah!...-

De desprovisto, Issei abría los ojos mirando al cielo despejado filtrándose entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles, sintiendo la pesadez en su cuerpo, comenzaba a levantarse, recordando que poco antes de caer en la inconciencia, estuvo haciendo su típica rutina auto destructiva a la cual solía llamar entrenamiento

-qué extraño… no me siento cansado…- murmuraba para sí mismo mirando sus puños algo extrañado, -…no recuerdo haberme cambiado los vendajes

Ignorando momentáneamente aquel factor de antemano, se levantaba, estirando su cuerpo dando unos pasos hacia adelante para sentir que estaba pisando algo extrañamente blando

-¿uh?...-

Al mirar al piso, el terror invadió su ser

-¡aaaaaarggggg!...- grito aterrado cayendo al suelo, para notar que su mano había aterrizado sobre algo suave también, obligándolo a mirar el alrededor con más detalle, la escena en si era demasiado pesada y escatológica

-¡¿pero qué fue lo que ocurrió en este lugar?!...-

El piso a su alrededor se encontraba cubierto por el cadáver de una fuerte cantidad de animales del bosque totalmente despedazados, despellejados o destripados cubriendo el piso terroso y cubierto de hojas, partes de estos colgaban en las cortezas de los arboles destrozados así como en las hojas de las ramas mal altas

Aun asi, el extrañamente no estaba manchado de sangre

El miedo no demoro en inundar su corazón, algo realmente malo había acabado de ocurrir

No tenía idea de lo acertado que era ese pensamiento

 **final capitulo 1**

 **notas de Bustercall**

bueno, que puedo decir, esto es algo que no esperaba que saliese a la luz, digo, tengo otros 14 fics encima y no quiero coger el ritmo de ciertos escritores del fandom quienes cada que van al baño y hacen fuerza, suben un nuevo fic al fandom, sin embargo, esta vez hubo algo que me hizo retomar esta idea y bueno, finalmente subirla

de hace tiempo vengo charlando con Aereth y sugirio la idea de reavivar este fic, obviamente trabajando en equipo, entre la peticion de un escritor al cual respeto y el honor de trabajar con el, pues se dio que subiese este primer capitulo el cual ustedes acaban de leer, nada, esperar que sea lo que se espera del trabajo de ambos

como algunos notaran, se han trastocado algunos detalles, el que cabe resaltar con mas fuerza es el papel de Vasco Strada, en este fic decidi modificar un poco lo que contaban de el en la novela para darle cierto contexto al tema de la forma en la que funciona la iglesia, el resultado espero que sea el adecuado, por los demas pues lo tipico, la inclusion de las referencias que solo unos pocos notaran la cual siempre ha sido mi toque personal

ultimamente no he podido escribir en norma por dos razones, una, mi trabajo actual se ha chupado mi alma por completo y no me deja tiempo de absolutamente nada mas que por las noches y la otr es por que mi lap, si, aquella que les dio a ustedes mis fics desde lazos que unen hasta siempre estare aqui para ti murio, y me tomo tiempo encontrar un computador que lo reemplazara,( y que pudiese pagar obviamente) pero ya ven, aqui se esta y se subira siempre con la mejor intencion de entrenerlos bola de !"#$%&/()=?¡

sin mas, cierro aqui agradeciendo... no se, ¿que el sol brille y los pajaritos canten? algo se tendra que agradecer, hasta la otra

 **Palabras de Aereth**

Bueno, aquí una breves palabras del "Genio Malvado"… no puedo contener la emoción de ser parte de esto, sinceramente fue algo que nació de la espontaneidad de una sencilla conversación entre dos escritores y ahora colaboradores (y posiblemente socios en el crimen) donde se sacó a la luz mis deseos de tomar bajo mi pluma lo que fue "El Jardín de los Pecadores"; pero las cosas no salen como uno espera… (¿Qué en la vida es así?) Termino convirtiéndose en trabajo conjunto.  
Claro que solamente fui aportando ideas tras ideas, para que el buen Bustercall echará manos a la obra presentando este prólogo.  
Espero ser más proactivo en los próximos episodios (de hecho reitero eso ultimo), y ver en que se convertirá este historia. Podría extenderme más pero no lo veo necesario, solamente me resta agradecerle al "escrito en traje de paño" por salvar un escrito mío (si me gusta elogiar y hacerle la barba) y decirle que aquí nos veremos por un tiempo.  
Mi único temor es… ¿El mundo está preparado para esto?


	2. Chapter 2

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **RAYHACHIBI: Vamos, se que soy reconocido por matar personajes, pero tambien genero feels :v :v :v, por cierto, si, curiosamente se escribio la historia que menos pense que se iria a escribir, pero bueno, se dio la oportunidad, y debo decir que esta participacion en equipo... me encanta, me tiene bastante entusiasmado, puedo prometer que el resultado no sera menos que epico**

 **ATON455: manten eh? (Kiritsugu intensifies) curioso, es un muy buen simil, pero no habia pensado en el como referente, quizas se pueda hacer algo a futuro, buena frase ¿de donde es si se puede saber?**

 **DARKBLADERXZ: pos aca esta**

 **ERENDIR: de hecho si es asi, pero puse ese numero para que no se sintiese tan obvia su presencia... claro que sirvio para un culo despues :v y vamos, la iglesia siempre fue asi, de hecho cualquier institucion que tenga atisbo de poder e influencia es asi, para que irnos de criticos contra la iglesia nada mas?**

 **GUEST: JEH gracias, es realmente bueno ver que tengan esa vision de uno a la hora de proponer una historia, y no te preocupes mi hermano, asi como el primer cap fue buenisimo este segundo sera brutal**

 **TENZALUCARD123: si, asi es, es de ambos con la misma filosofia que uso en mis otros fics, y obvio Rias aparece, ella se compro algo de tiempo con el sacrificio de Asia, mientras ella pues bueno...**

 **MORPHOS: joder, por fin alguien en este fandom que conoce dark passion play ( a excepcion de los lectores que me traje conmigo cuando me pase a este fandom de "#$% &) a mis brazos hijo mio y oye, muy buena perspectiva y analisis, realmente sabes cojer todos los detalles, espero que este segundo cap este a la altura de lo que acabas de decir, claro que siendo el aporte de Aereth pues puedo asegurarlo**

 **HYODO LUCIFER SAMA: pos para algo esta esa alarma cabron :v :v y de ese tema se puede sacar mucha tela, la gran ventaja de contar con algo como es el mundo sobrenatural y su larga historia para generar un sin fin de situaciones, aqui solo hicimos incapie en una de ellas asi como la excusa de la teocracia como un movil para aplastar la voluntad y los deseos de los demas, en fin, aqui esta el segundo cap chico, espero que te guste**

 **THEGODDRAGON: exactamente, eso es lo que se tiene que notar**

 **MORPHOSIS DRAGON: si se nota, digo, usar el titulo que le di a Issei como Nick demuestra tu devocion :V y matare a tantos como pueda muajajajajajajajajaja**

 **DARIUS619: jajajaja¿tan de esa idea va mi estlo? caray, creo que tendre que innovar eventualmente... ah no, ya para eso esta superhero :v jajajaja y si, en todo eso estamos deacuerdo, ya lo he dicho antes y lo ratifico, gracias por el apoyo en ese punto**

 **TRYNDAMER95: pos aca esta**

 **ASAMIYA ATHENA: ah, mi querida Clementyne esa era la idea, resaltar lo crudo que puede ser el mundo y el precio que se paga al tratar de hacer lo correcto en un mundo que no lo permite, despues de todo, estamos hablando de bandos que han combatido en una guerra milenaria teniendo como un resultado la obtension de recursos por cualquier medio necesario, tal como lo describiste, afectando a todos sus involucrados... y bueno, tienes razon, ya estaba muy ablandado escribiendo tanto romance asi que es mejor volver a las viejas andadas :v**

 **LEONWESKER: jodete wesker, si mama aereth dice "bust escribe el puto fic" se hace :v :v hace parte de quienes nos regimos con el codigo de honor de Kenichi the most strongest bla bla bla y bueno, espero que esto sea de tu agrado chico, por que bien que hiciste presion en su momento para que lo escribiese... y si, ¡aguente dracochica!**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: ¡si, el jardinero pecador seguia vivo cabron! y si, es cierto, es curioso y se siente extraño volver a las viejas movidas, mas cuando se ha perdido el sentimiento que llevo a escribirlas, pero bueno, es como dice, ahora soy dos años mas viejo y mas adicto a los energizantes, pero tambien mas sabio por lo que la idea como tal ha madurado con el tiempo, algo que hace juego bastante bien con un universo tan complejo como el de dxd... y no se preocupe, Queelag sera la Queelag que tanto amamos (y que yo odie en mis primeros gameplays) en su momento :v**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **El Jardin de los Pecadores**

* * *

Simplemente era delicioso, no había una manera de describir el manjar que deleitaba mis ojos, aquel escueto encuentro, un par de frases bien elaboradas y lo tenía comiendo de la mano… literalmente, para mi Hyodo Issei era un pobre diablo que simplemente tuvo la suerte de cargar con el destino del dragón celestial, Ddriag una de las dos entidades capaces de bajar a Elohim a un nivel más manejable.

Hasta el pobre bastardo sabía del poder de aquellos que solamente daban destrucción y muerte cada vez que se encontraban frente a frente.

Inclusive yo, que en mis venas corre la más corrupta y blasfema de las sangres; temblaba frente al poderío del Dragón Rojo Celestial, todo cambio cuando el bastardo del señor del cielo lo encerró en aquel guantelete rojo, dejándolo vulnerable y tan manejable; casi me vomito por la risa de aquella estúpida jugada, claro que nos daba ventaja frente a aquellas criaturas cuyo nombre era significado de poderío, pero lo mejor de todo era que nos entregaba en charola de plata las dos mejores armas para endulzarnos la existencia.

Encausar a Issei en el camino correcto fue bastante sencillo, la pendeja de Rias había hecho casi todo el trabajo para mí con convertirlo en un demonio, soy una persona que deja que los demás trabajen por uno y me robo el crédito, me considerarían un bastardo; pero saben algo me encanta hacerlo. Cuando se dio la discusión entre Rise Phoenix y Rias sobre la mejor manera de cogerla, no pude evitar reírme al ver como alguien tan repulsivo, nauseabundo y corrupto como yo aprovecho la oportunidad de oro para hacerse con una parte del botín.

Decir que Diodora Astaroth era casi tan "bueno" como yo, era escupirle en la cara al propio Dios Bíblico, pero como dice el dicho "Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas".

Y eso me sirvió mucho para el pequeño plan que llevaba milenios gestando en mi retorcida y enferma mente, bueno también la invención de la cámara HD y la industria del porno.

Vaya con solo recordar lo lindo que se divirtió Diodora con la pequeña Asia Argento, hace que mi entrepierna tenga una hermosa erección, aun no comprendo cómo lo soportan los camarógrafos en aquella industrial prolífica y sobre todo legal, por suerte el buen Diodora me presto a una de sus adoradas hermanas para que descargara mi ímpetus con ella. Después de aquella candente sesión y editar el video de más de doce horas de metraje. Simplemente lo mandamos en una hermosa caja con un lindo moño rosa.

Mencione que el detalle del moño fue idea mía, pues fue lo mejor que pude hacer; ya que mi diversión es joder la vida de la gente y ser detallista en ese aspecto es un plus extra.

Ya que la final de cuentas soy un demonio que se deleita con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Issei miraba con horror el escenario frente a él, los cadáveres de los animales estaba desperdigados a su alrededor.

Cabezas, patas, torsos, órganos y sangre.

Una escena sacada de alguna película de terror de bajo presupuesto o que abusaba del gore como gancho promocional, pero que era tan real frente al pobre Sekiryuutei, las arcadas no se hicieron esperar y el joven castaño termino por devolver su cena de la noche anterior, no una sino un par de veces, su torturada mente trataba de concebir a la bestia que había hecho aquella masacre de inocentes animales, alzo su mirada nuevamente para vislumbrar la magnitud de la escena.

Cráteres por doquier, arboles partidos por la mitad o arrancados de sus raíces, toda una destrucción a su alrededor, pero lentamente su mente empezó a notar la extrañeza de todo aquello.

Si una bestia fue la que propicio toda esta escena… ¿Por qué él estaba perfectamente bien?

Llevándose las manos a al cabeza empezó a hiperventilar llevado por el pánico de una verdad que el mismo intentaba negar.

* * *

¡NOOOOOO! – el grito desgarrador laceró la garganta de Issei

Rizevim miraba complacido aquella reacción del propio muchacho, su plan daba marcha como lo esperaba ahora solo le quedaba admirar como las cosas se torcían a su gusto.

Con parsimonia el Sekiryuutei camino de regreso a su casa, extrañamente el sol de la mañana le molestaba más de la cuenta, por suerte este día sus padres tenían trabajo desde muy temprano y ninguno de los dos estaría en casa para interrogarle sobre donde estuvo toda la noche e internamente el joven no se sentía con ánimos para tratar de contestar la preguntas estándar que todo padre preocupado tenía en la su repertorio.

La pesadez en sus paso era evidencia de lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos, abrió la puerta de su casa para confirmar que su madre había dejado una nota sobre el desayuno preparado para él. Subió con lentitud aquella escalera que llevaba a su habitación, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta del cuarto de Asia, por las premuras de su partida las cosas dentro de su cuarto estaban revueltas como las había dejado en aquel día. Un temblor repentino hizo que el joven contuviera la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, pero simplemente apretó los puños haciéndolos sangrar nuevamente, negando con la cabeza decidió dejar de torturarse y llego a su cuarto. Tomo una muda de su uniforme y ropa interior limpia, tenía que quitarse el olor a vómito y sangre que impregnaba su cuerpo.

Gracias a sus sentidos de demonio, eran más notorios para él y el resto de su especie. Se tomó un largo baño para tratar de relajar sus adoloridos músculos.

Asia – Issei menciona a su querida amiga en un susurro – Te falle otra vez… Soy tan débil

Recordaba nuevamente el rostro aterrorizado de la noble e inocente monja, de alguna manera era la primera imagen del video que recibieron tan solo dos días después de que ella había sido tomada por el mediador que evito que Rias consumara su matrimonio en el lecho nupcial. Ella había aceptado gustosa aquella ayuda sin saber que las consecuencias de esa decisión le acarreaban problemas a su más inocente miembro de su séquito. Issei solamente recordaba aquella escena, el resto para él fue algo que inconscientemente bloqueo dentro de su mente.

 _Vamos tú mismo te mientes –_ la dulce voz de Raynare se escuchó detrás de él – _No vas a negar que se veía encantadora en aquellas escenas… tanto como los videos que Matsuda te prestaba para que te la jalaras en la noche_

Cállate – Issei contestaba vacíamente a la alucinación que estaba con él en la bañera

 _¡Oh! ¿Molesto? -_ la joven rodeo sus delgados brazos el cuello del chico - _¿Por qué? Tal vez alguien se te adelanto y la hizo mujer antes que tú…. -_ con una risa suave terminó por erizar los cabellos de Issei – _Tal vez sufrió en los primero minutos, toda virgen lo hace, ¡pero como gemía después!; hizo que se me calentara la entrepierna –_ la aparición repentinamente estaba sentada al borde de la bañera, con su pie acariciaba la mejilla de su asesino con delicadeza – _Basta decir que sentí envidia por la bastarda, se ve que ese tipo la disfruto como se debí,a recuerdas el rostro lascivo de placer que ella tuvo… Creo que a eso le llaman ¿Netorare?_

El puño de Issei golpeo el muro frente a él, mientras que pedazos de los azulejos que cubrían la pared lastimaron nuevamente la piel de su mano.

 _¡Ara, Ara! Ufu, fu, fu –_ Raynare rio con un poco de desdén – _Toque un nervio sensible… es bueno saberlo ya se cómo te molestaré el resto del día_

Piérdete – siseo el castaño tratando de intimidar a la joven

 _Issei soy la única para ti y lo sabes –_ la pelinegra sonrió seductoramente – _¡Lástima que no tenga un cuerpo para que me cojas como puta, yo gustosa recrearía ese video contigo!_

Con fuerza tomo el cuello de aquel fantasma, apretando lo más que pudo para ver como la joven mantenía su enferma sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, apretó con fuerza hasta que hueso cedió en un sonido innatural y la cabeza colgaba de una manera poco ortodoxa.

 _Sabes que no puedes matarme, mi amor –_ la ángel caído continuaba torturando a Issei – _Ya estoy muerta… pero sobre todo estoy dentro de tu mente, tontito._

El chico salio del baño asqueado de la conversación que sostuvo con aquel fantasma, se procedió a cambiarse de ropas para irse a la escuela, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Akeno quien le miraba entristecida.

Akeno-san – el castaño hablo quedamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a ver como estabas – habló con delicadeza la reina de la joven Gremory – Faltaste a la primera hora

¿Ella te envió? – el joven desvió la mirada visiblemente contrariado – De ser así… dile que no se repetirá

La sacerdotisa del relámpago vio de reojo el desayuno servido en la mesa, para nuevamente fijar la mirada en su compañero peón.

Lo hice por mi cuenta – la pelinegra respondió rápidamente - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Si – fue la única respuesta que pudo dar en esos momentos – Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Akeno admiraba la tranquilidad con al que Issei comía su almuerzo, a pesar de que ya había perdido la primera hora de clases, concederle ese tiempo para que saciara su hambre era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su kohai, discretamente veía las manos lastimadas del chico, cicatrices de las laceraciones que tenía por golpear con sus puños descubiertos, el remordimiento por la actitud destructiva que le chico estaba sometiendo su cuerpo carcomía el corazón de la joven demonio.

Sin decir nada la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y se encamino hasta el baño del primer piso, Issei le siguió con su mirada mientras continuaba comiendo. Cuando regresó entre sus manos traía el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que su mamá tenia para tratar heridas leves.

Issei, ¿tu mano por favor? – el castaño acato la petición sin rechistar mucho

Gracias – Akeno tomo la mano libre que le dio su compañero Peón

En silencio la joven pelinegra procedio a tratar las heridas en la mano del castaño, aplicando el desinfectante vio como el chico hizo una mueca demostrando la molestia que le dio el escozor del medicamento, continuo con su labor hasta haber vendado completamente la mano. Issei le dio su otra mano para que su amiga repitiera el tratamiento. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato más, no había palabras que pudiera decirle a Issei.

Akeno-san – el Sekiryuutei bajo la mirada con un poco de pena – Creo que deberíamos ir a la escuela

Tienes razón – la reina de Rias se levantó de su asiento – Llegaremos al primer receso, no te preocupes por Sona yo hablare con ella.

Ambos se encaminaron al centro de la sala, donde apareció un círculo mágico, pisándolo repentinamente el espacio alrededor de ellos se distorsiono por completo, como una pintura que se deslavara, dio paso a un escenario conocido para ambos. Sentada en su escritorio se encontraba Rias mirando con genuina preocupación a sus dos sirvientes quienes habia arribado a través del círculo mágico.

¡Ise! - la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento para ver de cerca a su peón - ¿Te encuentras bien? – trato de acariciar su rostro

Issei aparto levemente su rostro con la intención de negar la caricia, aquella acción hizo que la joven noble sintiera una opresión en su corazón.

Me encuentro bien Gremory-sama – el Sekiryuutei se alejó lo suficiente para llegar a la puerta del club – Por favor no haga cosas que su esposo pueda mal interpretar – con sus manos vendadas tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta – No quiero problemas con Riser-sama

Rias estuvo a punto de replicar algo, solamente para ser detenida por su mejor amiga, el rostro afligido de su reina le dio a entender muchas cosas, ciertamente Issei estaba en lo correcto sus palabras.

Rias, debes de entender que tu posición actual es delicada – la pelinegra miraba en la dirección donde estaba la puerta – El no te culpa de nada… Aunque parezca lo contrario.

¿Tu crees realmente eso? – los ojos aquamarina de Rias miraron suplicantes a los violeta de Akeno – Issei realmente no me culpa

Te lo puedo asegurar – Rias asintió levemente a las palabras de su reina – déjalo solo por ahora.

El grupo donde Issei estudiaba se quedó estatico al ver como este joven entraba a la tercera hora, Motoharu y Matsuda le miraron con cierto recelo, todo debido al altercado del día anterior pero el Sekiryuutei simplemente les ignoro por completo.

¡Hola, Hyodo! – el joven castaño ignoro por completo la presencia de Aika - ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Que quieres Kiryuu – el fastidio en el tono de voz era ya un común denominador en el joven

Huy que genio – la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña molesto un poco más al peon de Rias – Sabes creo que deberías de cambiar tu actitud

La mirada que Issei le dio a su compañera hizo que esta diera un paso atrás sorprendida, la joven se vio sobrecogida por la frialdad que esta demostraba, simplemente se dio la vuelta avergonzada por haberse metido en algo que no le correspondía.

P-Perdona si te molesté – la castaña se disculpo repentinamente – No lo volveré a hacer

Todos dentro del salón se quedaron mudos al ver como Aika se retiraba sin siquiera continuar con su platica, la joven se sento en su asiento llevándose la mano al pecho, verla aterrorizada era algo inusual las miradas nuevamente se centraron en su compañero quien simplemente desvio su atención al paisaje que podía ver desde la ventana de su asiento.

 _Mira como está temblando –_ el fantasma de su primer amor se acerco hasta donde estaba Aika - _¡Wow! Si que dejaste una buena impresión en ella_

De reojo el joven Sekiryuutei miro como la alucinancion de su mente se burlaba de la pobre de Aika, mientras que este en silencio trataba de ignorar las acciones de aquella creación de su imaginación.

 _No es fea –_ Raynare se llevo una de sus manos al mentón mientras examinaba el rostro y la figura de la compañera de Issei – _Porque no nos divertimos con ella, para olvidar un poco a la mojigata de Asia_

Bufó con molestia al ver como aquella ángel caído continuaba agregándole sal a la herida, mientras sonreía con desdén y jugaba con el cabello de la asustada chica. De alguna manera ver a aquella mujer divertirse con la desgracia ajena le resulto más interesante que la clase que le siguió después.

* * *

Xenovia estaba meditabunda después del encuentro con el Cadre de Grigori, aquella petición que le habia hecho era lo bastante extraña y no podía concebir por qué termino por aceptarlo, desde su encuentro con Vasco Strada pensaba en muchas cosas, comenzando primeramente en las ordenes que le daban en la iglesia, debido a la severa instrucción que su tutora le había dado; nunca se cuestionaba nada de lo que se le ordenaba, pero últimamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

¿Qué era lo que ocultaba la iglesia?

Primeramente saber que no era una huérfana y que su familia no le abandonó de buenas a primeras como se le habia hecho creer en un principio comenzó a trastocar los cimientos en sus creencias.

Como era posible que una organización tan noble y recta como la iglesia católica haría tales cosas como obligar a unos amorosos padres el abandonar a su única hija, sobre todo si ellos mismos le consideraban un mismo milagro.

 _Están desesperados –_ la tranquila y poderosa voz de Vasco Strada resonó en su mente – _El inframundo nos está ganando esta guerra fría con sus evil pieces… que esperabas de nosotros que hiciéramos al respecto._

Mirando el horizonte a través del vagón del tren donde ella, Irina y Queelag estaban volvía a recordar su visita al antiguo portador de Durandal.

¿Qué te ocurre Xe-chan? – Irina miraba con preocupación a su compañera – Te duele algo o te mareaste con el movimiento del vagón

Estoy bien – una falsa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la portadora de Durandal – Dime Irina, ¿estas contenta con tu vida?

Claro que sí – la joven castaña llevo sus manos al pecho – Dedicar la vida al señor es el mayor placer que hay en el mundo.

La peliazul suspiro un poco, tratar un tema delicado con Irina Shidou era una causa perdida. Sabía de antemano que la joven exorcista era una verdadera fanática que no dudaba para nada de las enseñanzas que la biblia decía y casi nunca cuestionaba las órdenes que se les daban por parte de sus superiores. Poso sus ojos en Queelag quien sonrió al ver como la castaña a su lado se perdía nuevamente en su mundo perfecto creado por Dios.

Ella era considerada una pagana reformada, una poderosa hechicera que recibió la bendición de unirse a la iglesia como una agente libre, eso le daba cierta libertad a la hora de ejecutar sus órdenes, no era extraño para ellas dos que la bruja de vez en cuando saciara sus necesidades carnales como normalmente una persona lo haría, claro respetaba el código que regía a los exorcistas.

Pero eso no evitaba que la mujer se perdiera una noche para salir con hombres y disfrutar de la vida.

En ese sentido Xenovia Quarta sentía envidia de las dos mujeres frente a ella, una por perderse en un mundo fantasioso e ideal y la otra por disfrutar el mundo normal como cualquier otra persona.

¿Qué le quedaba a ella entonces? Renunciar a todo y buscar una felicidad normal o hundirse en el fanatismo desmedido por las enseñanzas de Dios.

La verdad que nos hará libres – las palabras salieron como un susurro de su labios

¿Dijiste algo Xe-chan? – la joven castaña le miro inquisitivamente

No nada – la peliazul negó con la cabeza - ¿Queelag-san tenemos nuevas órdenes?

Si me han informado que antes de partir a Japón debemos de hacer una parada en Polonia – la pelinegra saco un pequeño libro de entre sus manos – Auschwitz mas precisamente

¿Qué haremos allí? – Irina se encontraba inusualmente animada - ¿Cazaremos demonios u otra clase de criaturas?

Paganos – la pelinegra se puso seria

La mirada de Irina tomó un tono completamente diferente, a su vez como Xenovia trataba de distraer su mente en el paisaje cambiante que observaba a través de la ventana de su camarote. Pagano una palabra que conlleva un significado especial y contexto diferente para las dos exorcistas compañeras de Queelag, para Irina era las personas quienes habían errado el camino de las enseñanzas del señor y debían ser salvadas del fuego eterno del infierno. Y la única manera de que sus almas corruptas conozcan la bendición de la salvación, debían de ser ultimadas por el filo bendecido de sus fragmentos de Excalibur.

Ese era el pensamiento generalizado que tenían la mayoría de los exorcistas como Irina Shidou.

Xenovia por su parte los miraba como personas aparte quienes vivían en la clandestinidad por practicar cosas que la propia iglesia consideraba impropias como llegó a ese concepto, el propio Vasco Strada era considerado un "pagano" por saber algo que la propia iglesia consideraba prohibido, pero cuyo poder podía ser utilizado en el futuro para beneficio de la propia institución.

No podía negar que ella también alguna vez uso el término que Irina aplicaba para aquellas personas quienes practicaban el paganismo, pero de un tiempo para acá, sus creencias estaban cambiando por completo.

¿Solo nosotras tres? – la portadora de Mimic estaba curiosa por aquella misión

Nos reuniremos con otros grupos que ya se están encaminando para allá – la pelinegra saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo – Es un numero alto de paganos, la iglesia les ha dado la oportunidad de reformarse pero se han negado rotundamente – Queelag invoco mágicamente una pequeña llama mientras le dio una fuerte calada – La verdad son unos idiotas

¡Queelag-san no diga esas cosas! – la castaña miro alarmada como se refería a las personas – Si bien no aceptaron unírsenos, al menos salvaremos sus almas

 _Salvar sus almas –_ Xenovia decidió prestar más atención a lo que pasaba fuera de la ventana mientras trataba de arreglar sus pensamientos.

La conversación de los pormenores de la misión, se perdió en el sonido de tren mientras la joven continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no necesitaba mucha información de todos modos, simplemente haría su parte de acuerdo a lo que le había enseñado desde pequeña.

* * *

Las clases en la academia de Kuoh habían terminado normalmente, salvo el incidente con Aika nada interesante ocurrió después de aquello, camino con parsimonia a través de los pasillos de la escuela, el atardecer de aquel día le pareció relajante y sobre todo hermoso.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – el joven se había detenido completamente mientras que una figura emergió de entre las sombras de la escuela – Si es por mi llegada tarde, Akeno-sempai le explicó

Hyodou, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar – Sona Sitri tenía cara de pocos amigos – ¿Sabes algo sobre la matanza de animales que hubo anoche?

¿Matanza de animales? – el joven fingió duda sobre lo que hablaba la presidenta del consejo – No sé de qué habla

Fue cerca de la zona en la que sueles entrenar – la pelinegra soltó sin ningún remordimiento – Usualmente se quejan del daño a los árboles y al terreno pero esta vez se salió de control

¡ACASO DICE QUE YO LOS MATÉ! – Issei estallo en ira mientras que Sona dio un respingo por su reacción - ¡NO SOY TAN DESALMANDO PARA…!

" _Eres un demonio como yo… tu y yo somos el mismo pedazo de estiércol"_

Repentinamente sintió arcadas y se detuvo en su reclamo, imágenes confusas aparecieron repentinamente en su cabeza, el punzante dolor que le siguió hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, la mirada de confusión y sobre todo de preocupación apareció en Sona quien rápidamente intento ayudar al peón de su amiga.

Para ser rechazada al instante por el propio castaño, quien se recuperó por completo para nuevamente dirigirse hacia la sala del club.

Es mejor que vayas a tu casa – Sona corto el avance del Sekiryuutei – Yo hablaré con Rías

Estoy bien Kaichou – Issei trato de hacer a un lado a la presidenta del consejo – Soy un sirviente de Gremory-sama, si no hago mi parte puedo ser rechazado por ella

¡SUFICIENTE! – la heredera de los Sitri grito con fuerza para llamar la atención de Issei – Ve a tu casa y descansa

El joven lanzo una fiera mirada a la hermana de Serafall quien la sostuvo sin inmutarse un ápice, aquel pequeño duelo de miradas duro tan solo unos instantes para molestia del joven castaño.

Solamente me gustaría saber, ¿cómo sabe acerca de mis entrenamientos? – el castaño bajo la mirada levemente dolido

Siempre mandamos a alguien a vigilarte – Sona contesto cortantemente – Eres alguien importante para el inframundo; no podemos dejarte solo a tus anchas

¿Importante? – el castaño se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la presidenta del consejo – Me pregunto si en verdad eso es cierto

En verdad, Hyodo –la pelinegra continuo con su charla – Ahora a tu casa a descansar

De mala gana el joven Sekiryuutei accedió a la petición de ir a su casa, con una parsimonia que se estaba haciendo característica en él fue caminando, al lado de él apareció Raynare con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solamente para adelantarse un poco a Issei.

 _¡Huy, mami Sona te regañó! –_ el fantasma del ángel caído rio sarcásticamente – _Y pensabas que hacías las cosas con libertad, siempre te estaban vigilando… creo que incluso cuando te tocabas viendo los videos de Motoharu –_ con una risotada la joven aparición se acarició la entrepierna – _Espero que la mojigata de la pelirroja se haya masturbado con tu enorme… perdón, normal hombría –_ la pelinegra hizo un ademan sobre el tamaño del miembro de Issei – _Esto es gracioso, lo que dijo ese tipo es verdad; Te ha puesto un lazo muy largo –_ riendo con suavidad Raynare dio varias vueltas – _Conmigo realmente hubieras sido libre… ji, ji,ji… libremente siendo comido por gusanos y alimañas_

Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad? – Issei contestaba monocordemente – Estas más parlanchina que de costumbre

 _Desde que ese Kensei te hizo lo que te hizo –_ la pelinegra se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras trataba de recordar – _Me he sentido más viva y con más energía –_ la sádica caído miro detrás del castaño encontrando algo que le llamo la atención – _Mira es Aika… ¡Hola Aika!_

Lentamente el joven se dio vuelta mientras que Raynare seguía agitando la mano efusivamente, la joven castaña de miro asustada a su compañero de clases, nuevamente Issei sintió un punzante dolor en la sien, para luego fijar su atención en la joven de anteojos.

 _Lo notaste no es así –_ los delgados brazos de la alucinación rodearon el cuello de Issei – _Tus papás no van a estar en casa sino hasta mañana –_ susurro seductoramente al oído del joven – _Ella siempre se ha burlado de ti lo recuerdas… no crees que es buen momento para una pequeña venganza._

Issei extrañamente encontró interesantes las palabras que le dirigía aquella amiga imaginaria que había creado a manera de penitencia por ser tan débil y sobre todo patético, mientras más conversaban; más se convencía de que ella estaba viva de alguna manera.

Con lentitud se acercó a la asustada jovencita, mientras una extraña sonrisa adorno su rostro; Aika miraba con desconfianza a su compañero de clases, pero instintivamente se sintió atraída por él. Como una presa frente a su depredador la joven se quedó quieta en su lugar.

Kiryuu-san, ¿Cómo estás? – Issei se mostraba tranquilo mientras que la jovencita le miraba fijamente – Perdón si te asuste hace poco

N-No t-te preocupes – Aika se mostraba nerviosa ante la presencia del joven castaño – C-Creo que m-me p-pase con mis palabras

Bien, tal vez los dos – el Sekiryuutei rio un poco – ¿Te parece si te compensó de alguna manera?

¿Compensarme? – con una sonrisa la joven compañera de Issei accedió a su petición - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Hyodo?

Bueno, me siento un poco culpable por lo que pasó en el salón – el joven castaño se rasco la barbilla mostrando su vergüenza – Y la verdad quisiera que me perdonaras

Realmente, no sé – Aika se alejo un par de pasos de Issei – ¿Prometes que no me harás nada?

Prometido – el joven extendió su mano para que la chica lo tomase – Te aseguro que te divertirás

Aika tomaba la mano de Issei mientras este la encamino hasta donde el joven pensaba llevarla para compensar el mal rato que le hizo pasar durante clases, Raynare miraba con gracia la confianza que la castaña había tenido con el joven Sekiryuutei.

 _Un cordero al matadero -_ la aparición siguió de cerca a la pareja de jóvenes – _Lo peor es que va por voluntad propia._

* * *

Xenovia estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación en el hotel, su mente divagaba en varias cosas importantes al menos para ella, solamente faltaba un día para arribar a Auschwitz, Polonia. Aquel desvío en su viaje al Japón le parecía extraño, cazar a un grupo de paganos era una labor diaria que los exorcistas hacían día con día, para ellos los paganos eran aquellos que se habían alejado de camino recto de señor al entregarse a los placeres y beneficios que las artes prohibidas le ofrecían, el termino era usado también a aquellos humanos que habían hecho tratos con las infames criaturas que moran en el inframundo para cumplir sus deseos a costa de un precio, era algo que la iglesia no perdonaba con facilidad.

Pero la gracia divina les dictaba que debían de ofrecer la oportunidad de redención para salvar sus almas, desgraciadamente el plazo se había vencido y debían hacer lo que sus superiores les dictaban

No era la primera vez que ejecutaba ese tipo de órdenes, estaba adoctrinada desde tierna edad su tutora Griselda habia puesto su empeño en que ella fuese una competente exorcista, claro que los métodos que utilizó para ese hecho fueron cuestionables. Privaciones del sueño, entrenamientos exhaustivos hasta que sus manos sangraran y poco contacto con personas ajenas.

Su único contacto con la humanidad era su tutora y una doctora que atendía sus heridas, ella creyó que esa vida era un designio de Dios, por eso no mostraba quejas y hacia las cosas como debía. Pero en esa pequeña granja en medio de las praderas Italianas se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

 _Dime ¿nunca te preguntaste nada? – la suave voz de Vasco Strada llamaba la atención de la peliazul – No eres tonta mi niña pero creo que van mejorando en su trabajo – los ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en el anciano hombre – Las cosas que la misma iglesia aborrece son las que mejor le han funcionado – Vasco dio un sorbo a su te – En África los grupos armados toman niños de las aldeas que saquean en nombre de sus ideales – Xenovia apretó sus manos mientras escuchaba – con el tiempo y un entrenamiento inhumano se vuelven verdaderas máquinas de matar, la iglesia lo sabe pero hace de la vista gorda porque los conflictos son necesarios para sus verdadero propósitos._

 _Vasco-sama… ¿Qué está tratando de decirme? – la portadora de Durandal estaba desconcertada – La iglesia es una institución que da esperanza a la humanidad y nos defiende de nuestros enemigos_

 _Institución dirigida por hombres – el hombro fue cortante en sus palabras – Los hombres no somos perfectos, tenemos tantos defectos como virtudes… ¿Me equivoco?_

 _Está en lo correcto – la joven chica bajo la mirada mientras se encontraba sin palabras_

 _Tarde casi toda mi vida en darme cuenta de mis errores – el anciano rio tranquilamente – Luchando y luchando por proteger a la iglesia, pero sin saber que todo estaba mal – viendo sus manos cerro sus puños – nunca la cuestione en nada y creí que sus decisiones eran las acertadas – los cansados ojos del héroe de antaño miraron a Xenovia – sin darme cuenta era como esos niños en África quienes luchan adoctrinados por aquellos que consideran sus lideres_

 _Aquella analogía era una muy dura pero bastante acertada, si ella tomaba en cuenta su crianza a manos de Griselda Quarta no estaba muy lejos del mismo camino que el héroe frente a ella._

 _Pero… P-Pero – con molestia la joven trataba de replicar las palabras de Vasco Strada_

 _Cuando empecé a preguntarme, realmente me di cuenta del peso de mis pecados – suspiro con parsimonia mientras miraba al horizonte a través de la ventana – ¿Cuántos herejes y paganos asesiné? Me preguntaba todos los días, la sangre que derramaron no me hicieron un santo, asesinar en nombre de Dios no cambia el hecho de ser un pecado… ni siquiera los demonios o caídos asesinan tan descaradamente como nosotros_

 _¡Pero ellos son malignos! – Xenovia se levantó de su asiento – A ellos no les importa la vida de los demás_

 _¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros? – aquella palabra cayó como balde de agua fría en Xenovia – Diras que lo hacemos por una causa justa… que no importaba porque nuestros pecados serán eximidos justo antes de entrar al paraíso - el anciano hombre se acarició las manos – Pero la diferencia es que podemos elegir no hacerlo, pero estamos cegados por las enseñanzas de nuestra institución que lo hacemos sin dudar… Entonces dime ¿Nosotros no somos pecadores?_

 _Yo… no sé qué decir – la joven se dejó caer en su asiento_

 _Eso es lo malo de la iglesia actual – Vasco Strada miró con amabilidad a la joven – Un anciano como yo de que serviría para ellos, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca… al menos eso creo_

 _¿Usted un enemigo de la iglesia? – la sorpresa en los ojos de Xenovia era evidente – Eso es imposible_

 _Dicen que el conocimiento es poder – Vasco Strada le dio un pequeño papel a la joven – Y eso es lo que me hace peligroso_

Hecha un ovillo en la cama Xenovia trataba de conciliar el sueño para descansar porque la actividad de mañana seria desgastante física como mentalmente.

Xe-chan – la voz de Irina irrumpió la tranquilada de la habitación - ¿Todavía estas despierta?

No he podido conciliar el sueño – respondió la joven acostada en la cama - ¿Qué ocurre Irina?

Bien, estoy un poco preocupada por lo de mañana – la castaña se rascaba la mejilla con pena – Aun no me acostumbro a la cacería de paganos

¿Crees que yo estoy acostumbrada a tales cosas? – Xenovia se dio la vuelta para encarar a su compañera – Inclusive Queelag se pierde en la bebida de vez en cuando

Eso lo sé – Irina desvio la mirada evitando molestar a su compañera – Al menos hacemos lo correcto

"El asesinar en el nombre de Dios… - la joven peliazul susurro casi inaudiblemente – No cambia el hecho de ser un pecado"

¿Dijiste algo Xe-chan? – los ojos violetas de Irina estaba sobre Xenovia

No nada – la peliazul se escondió entre sus cobijas para tratar de dormir un poco – Vayamos a dormir mejor

Sin cruzar más palabras ambas jóvenes decidieron que lo mejor era dormir un poco para descansar, Queelag por su parte llamaba su contacto en la iglesia para saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando; el término de "pagana reformada" era tan sólo una tapadera para mantener la cordialidad entre la gente estirada que dirigía la iglesia y ella.

Muchos de ellos aun miraban por sobre el hombro a la joven, ya que sus habilidades eran consideradas una afrenta a los leyes con las que se regían, consideradas blasfemas a los ojos de Dios.

Que culpa ella tenía de que tanto su hermana mayor y ella fueran producto de una relación prohibida entre un demonio y una bruja, por las venas de Queelag corría sangre demoniaca, pero para su suerte ella no había adquirido ninguna característica propias de los demonios, lo que si fue una afinidad bestial por el elemento fuego, el problema era su hermana mayor quien ante cualquier excitación externa a perdía el control.

Fueron cazadas y perseguidas por la inquisición, pero fue gracias a una persona particular que decidió que sus habilidades serían útiles para ellos… Claro que también tenían el grillete perfecto para el perro de caza que era Queelag.

Hola – la voz de la pelinegra se encontraba anormalmente tranquila - ¿Necesito saber que hay detrás de todo esto de Auschwitz? – tomo un vaso de cristal mientras se servía un poco de licor en él – ¡No me vengas con cuentos con eso de la cacería… eso no nos concierne y lo sabes!

La joven miraba el contenido de su vaso con curiosidad mientras la voz de la otra línea daba las respuestas que necesitaba.

¡QUE NO NECESITO SABER MAS! –la molestia en la joven se acrecentaba - ¡NO ME JODAS Y NO DIGAS QUE CUIDE MI VOCABULARIO! – Queelag endureció la mirada mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida - ¿Acaso no podías haber empezado por eso?

Miro su reflejo a través de su ventana mientras escuchaba la verdad por medio de su contacto, quien simplemente le dio un nombre en específico, un investigador colaborador de Valper Galilei, suspirando cansadamente termino la llamada que había hecho; aquel hombre se llamaba Giorno Aldini, un investigador del proyecto de la espada sagrada.

Ambicioso y con ganas de reconocimiento, quien no tenía escrúpulos para realizar sus objetivos. El aliado perfecto para el arzobispo de la masacre, cuando escucho ese nombre supo que todo esto era un montaje para ocultar nuevamente el oscuro secreto, más uno de los tantos que tenía aquella institución.

Nuevamente vamos a limpiar la mierda que ellos mismos defecan – Queelag se sirvió nuevamente el licor barato que tenían en se hotel – Vaya broma… asesinar en nombre de Dios, necesitare una buena borrachera y un buen semental para quitarme el amargo sabor de la boca.

Ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantos encubrimientos participó para mantener la imagen inmaculada e incorruptible de la Iglesia, se preguntaba si lograban engañar a un ser omnisciente como lo era el Dios Bíblico, pero tal vez era porque no siempre estaba mirando al mismo lado, pero mientras el pagasen bien y cumplieran su parte del contrato la joven torturaría, silenciaria e incluso asesinaría por ellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que me consideren un peligro? – la joven pelinegra miraba la luna a través de la ventana

Mientras les seas útil – una voz saco de sus pensamientos a Queelag – Muy buenas noches, Hechicera del Caos

Sabes que ese nombre es tabú – con una sonrisa en el rostro al hechicera recibió a su misterioso visitante - ¿A que debo tu visita Ekaterina?

¿Ahora me tuteas? – la ángel caído encontraba la situación agradable – Sabes solamente Kokabiel-sama es el único que me dice así

Me imagino que es porque te revuelcas con él – la joven vio como la caído rio levemente – Parece que atiné

Vamos, es normal – sentándose frente a Queelag, Ekaterina tomo un vaso para servirse un poco de licor- Cuando pruebas el brío de alguien como Kokabiel ningún hombre te satisface

Jo, jo, jo – el desdén en la risa de la pelinegra era evidente – Puede que te crea a mi madre se la cogía un demonio

Veo que no te molesta tu origen – la caído alzo una ceja sorprendida – Lo rumores sobre ti son ciertos

Lo que hizo mi madre fue para fortalecer la sangre de su familia – Queelag se sirvió otro poco del licor barato que estaban bebiendo – tuvo un error y un éxito… para ella, mi hermana y yo no resumimos en eso

La ángel caído miraba con interés a la hechicera frente a ella, con una belleza que rivalizaba inclusive con la mayoría de los ángeles caídos de Grigori, no pudo más que sentirse atraída por la sorna y el desenfado que la mujer tenía en su personalidad.

Ya veo, Ya veo – Ekaterina se bebió de golpe el embriagante líquido - ¿Te gustaría saber quién dio la ubicación de Giorno Aldini?

Si tuviera que adivinar se trata del mismo que nos envió al Japón – la sonrisa de la peli rubia era la respuesta que necesitaba –Brindo entonces por tu bastardo líder

Ekaterina desapareció de la misma manera como llego, Queelag no se molestó ni siquiera en mirar el círculo mágico que utilizó para transportarse, aun así no pudo evitar continuar sintiendo el malestar tras toda esta farsa sobre Giorno Aldini.

Creo que me embriagaré para poder soportar lo de mañana – la peli negra saco de entre sus maletas una botella absenta medio vacía – Es una lástima que sea mi última botella

* * *

Issei se levantaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza en la soledad de su habitación, pudo notar lo revuelto y desordenado que estaba todo el lugar, lo peor aún era que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Cuando revisó con la mirada noto algo completamente fuera de su lugar. Sentada casualmente y vistiendo solamente una provocativa camisa estaba Raynare con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

 _¡Vaya, campeón! –_ el tono de voz de aquella alucinación era de burla extrema – _podemos decir que ya eres todo un hombre_

¿A qué te refieres? – el castaño preguntaba curioso a la pelinegra

 _¡Oh! ¿Vamos no recuerdas a Aika? -_ la joven se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida – _Había escuchado que los hombres no tienen memoria… pero tú eres un caso extremo_

¡No digas pendejadas! – la molestia en Issei se iba acrecentando también con el dolor en su cabeza

 _¿Entonces que hace ella recostada en tu cama?_ – con su mano señalo un cuerpo que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Issei

¡Qué rayos… p-pero que pasó! – el joven Sekiryuutei se cayó de su cama completamente petrificado

 _Déjame refrescarte esa memoria tuya –_ la caído se acercó seductoramente hacia el castaño – _Saliendo de la escuela justo después de que Mami Sona nos regañara encontramos a la mojigata de Kiryuu Aika –_ Issei escuchaba con atención las suaves palabras de Raynare – _Como el buen chico que eres o eras… decidiste que lo mejor era compensarla por lo que le habías hecho… Tu memoria empieza a refrescarse, ¿no es así?..._

El castaño se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ordenar sus ideas mientras que la alucinación reía con suavidad.

 _Fue una cita perfecta… como la que pretendiste darme ese día –_ la pelinegra continuaba con su relato – _Tan excelente fue, que le robaste un beso -_ la ángel caído beso con delicadeza la mejilla de Issei – _Pero no te detuviste, le diste otro y otro y otro –_ la respiración de Raynare se empezó a agitar mientras bajaba sus manos por el torso desnudo del portador del Boosted Gear – _Tan electrizantes y apasionados que era que la muy puta se mojó completamente, susurrándole al oído la hiciste gemir de placer… Así como lo estoy haciendo yo…_

¡PARA! – Issei forcejeaba mientras la angel caído continuaba acariciando su cuerpo

 _Te la trajiste a tu casa –_ Raynare apretujo su cuerpo en contra de la espalda de Issei – _La metiste en tu cama –_ el castaño sentía como su hombría reaccionaba ante el estímulo – _Pero ella reacciono y trato de huir… Eso te enfado mucho_

No es cierto – los ojos del castaño se apagaron completamente – Yo no haría eso… no sería tan…

 _Eres un demoni,o mi amor –_ tales palabras paralizaron a Issei – _No te importo nada, solamente querías saciar tu necesidad… pero cariño violarla en su primera vez -_ riendo quedamente Raynare continuo – _En un principio gritaba y lloraba, tal como Asia… si como tu querida Asia…. ¿lo recuerdas?_

¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! – Issei movia la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la cama - ¡YO NO PODÍA HACERLE ESO A ALGUIEN!

 _Al igual que ella cuando ese bastardo la penetraba con fuerza –_ la pelinegra camino a gatas para alcanzar a Issei – _Y tu hiciste lo mismo, la penetraste como una bestia en celo, ni las suplicas te hicieron ceder… ¿pero sabes que es lo gracioso?_

Issei miraba fijamente como Raynare se sentaba sobre su cadera, con una expresión llena de deseo y lujuria, el castaño vio con horror como ella con una de sus manos su pene erecto, completamente duro por los acercamientos y caricias que la joven le propicio mientras le narraba los hechos, para simplemente encaminar al miembro dentro de su propia feminidad.

 _¡Issei-kun! ¡Issei-kun! –_ la pelinegra empezaba a mover propias cadera mientras sentía como era penetrada por el Sekiryuutei - _¡Para! ¡Por favor! –_ el rostro del aquella aparición mostraba un extasis inusual - _¡Oh! ¡Está tan dura!_

El castaño apretaba la mandíbula mientras sentía como la joven continuaba con su faena, los gemidos que Raynare soltaba taladraban los oídos de Issei, cerró los ojos para evitar mirar a la joven sobre él, cuando repentinamente la voz que escuchaba ya no era la misma, abrió sus parpados para mirar quien estaba sobre él, Raynare había sido reemplazada por Aika quien continuaba moviendo sus caderas buscando alcanzar el tan deseado orgasmo, la violencia con la que se movia, lo suaves y dulces gemidos que provenían de su boca. Issei sintió como contraía los músculos de su pelvis, una señal de que él iba al venirse completamente.

Los gemidos de Aika se mezclaron con los de Issei, solamente para ser interrumpido por una risotada proveniente de Raynare quien tomo con fuerza del cuello al Sekiryuutei.

 _Sabes que fue lo gracioso –_ la sonrisa de la caído adornaba su hermoso rostro – _¡Qué pensaste que era Asia a quien violabas!_

Issei se levantó en súbitamente en su habitación, un sudor frío corría por toda su frente, vio que la noche estaba en lejos de terminar, tomo su teléfono para ver qué hora era, pero se sorprendió al ver una mensaje de Kiryuu Aika.

" _Muchas gracias por el helado… Espero verte mañana en la escuela"_

Imágenes de aquella pesadilla golpearon su mente haciendo que el joven tuviera arcadas y deseara devolver su escueta cena, ordeno sus pensamientos y recuerdos, dándose cuenta que efectivamente después de que Sona lo mandase a descansar se había encontrado con la castaña de lentes quien aún se sentía cohibida ante la presencia de Issei, la llevo a comer un par de helados mientras platicaron de temas distintos.

En realidad fue una tarde relajante nada de lo que había soñado fue verdad, se dio cuenta que no conciliaría el sueño nuevamente que decidió que lo mejor era hacer algo de provecho, cambiándose de ropa por un conjunto más apropiado para hacer ejercicio, salió en completo silencio de su casa para empezar a correr por las solitarias calles de su vecindario.

Sus pensamientos estaba hechos un verdadero caos, desde que se encontró con Kensei se sentía diferente, como si algo deseara emerger dentro de él.

¿Por qué corriendo tan tarde? – una voz llamó la atención de Issei – Kaichou ordeno que descansaras en casa

El castaño se detuvo de golpe para mirar la persona que le había hablado, frente a él estaba Tsubasa Yura, vestida con el mismo chándal deportivo que usaban en la academia de Kuoh.

¿Yura-san? – Issei entre cerró sus ojos mostrando algo de molestia – ¿Fue tu turno de vigilarme?

Supongo que ya te avisaron de ese hecho – la peli azul alzo los hombros causalmente – No es mi turno… de hecho esta vez Kaichou pidió que nadie te vigilara

Ya veo – el castaño no sabía si estar agradecido o molesto por el gesto – Y bien… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pues hacer ejercicio – la torre de Sona contestaba como si nada – Correr me ayuda despejar mi mente… veo que tu estás haciendo lo mismo

Tuve un mal sueño – Issei comento inesperadamente – Por esa razón salí a correr

¿Hay algo que te molesta? – la joven demonio mostraba preocupación por el castaño – Si quieres puedes hablar

¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que todo lo que has pasado estuviese planeado? – Tsubasa miraba desconcertada al Sekiryuutei - ¿Qué todo lo malo y podrido de tu vida fuese orquestado para que estuvieras cautivo?

Me sentiría molesta – la respuesta de la joven torre fue inmediata – Es decir, es mi vida y yo puedo decidir que hacer con ella

Yura-san, ¿a ti te preguntaron si querías ser demonio? – la pregunta descoloco a la miembro del consejo estudiantil – Podrías contestarme

Si… Hyodo – Tsubasa contestaba a la pregunta de Issei – Un día kaichou se me acercó y comenzó a platicar conmigo – el castaño prestaba atención a la peli azul – empezó como una amistad para después proponerme ser parte de su corte

Sabes yo no tuve un "reclutamiento" – el joven vio el piso como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo – Estaba muriendo por culpa de un ángel caído – la Torre de Sona sabia los pormenores de la resurrección de Issei - Cuando estas en ese punto no hay una elección concreta – la joven miro expectante al Sekiryuutei tratando de comprender sus palabras – Era vivir o morir… yo elegí vivir pero nunca pensé que me arrepentiría de esa elección

Si te refieres lo de Rias y Asia – Tsubasa se mordio el labio dándose cuenta de su error

No es eso – Issei no se molestó por la imprudencia de la otra demonio – Me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas sobre mi vida y no me está agradando nada

Ambos se quedaron en silencio para que Issei simplemente se despidiera sin decir nada más, mientras se alejaba Yura la miro de manera aprehensiva, sabía que algo malo sucedería con el tiempo, solamente esperaba estar en lado correcto cuando eso sucediera, pero no estaba segura si realmente existía un lado correcto que escoger.

Issei continuó corriendo por las calles hasta que por fin se sintió tranquilo y sus pensamientos ya no estaba hechos un caos, decidió que lo mejor era tratar de dormir un poco, regresando a su casa entro con sigilo, solamente para darse un golpe en la cabeza recordando que sus padres no estarían sino hasta mañana por la mañana. Reprendiéndose mentalmente subió las escaleras para entrar en su habitación.

La figura sonriente de Raynare estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre su cama, sus penetrantes ojos violetas brillaban en la oscuridad, vestida con las ropas de aquella fatídica cita, se limitó a estar quieta sin decir nada. El Sekiryuutei le ignoro por completo, con la esperanza de que desapareciera como siempre lo hacía.

Tomo una muda de ropa y se fue a dar un baño, el agua caliente y el vapor del lugar hicieron maravillas con su persona tanto que pudo sonreír apaciblemente, levantó su mano izquierda aquella que había sacrificado con la esperanza de derrotar al ahora esposo de su ama, miro con curiosidad como esta tenía una apariencia "normal" pero si le prestaban atención al tacto podían sentirse las escamas que ahora formaban parte de su piel.

Desde aquel día el joven no ha hablado con el Dragón Celestial, realmente le enfermaba la idea de a pesar del precio que pagó no fuese suficiente para obtener la victoria; se sentía traicionado por el dragón y desde ese momento simplemente le veía como una herramienta para obtener el poder necesario que estaba desesperado por tener.

Y con las herramientas no se habla

Una vez aseado, se encamino hasta su cuarto vio que su etérea inquilina no estaba presente, se tiró sobre su cama y durmió tranquilamente. Esta vez no hubo pesadillas con Raynare, Aika o cualquiera chica que recordase, simplemente vio un espacio oscuro e infinito.

* * *

Queelag tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros y caminaba completamente desganada, mientras su dos compañeras estaban desconcertadas por el comportamiento de su líder, pero sabían que a pesar de mostrarse de esa manera, la pelinegra completaría los encargos que tuviera para no defraudar a la iglesia.

Queelag-san no cree que debería reposa un poco – Irina rio levemente al notar como la mujer tenía una resaca terrible – Nosotras dos podemos con esto

Miren, el que me haya emborrachado con Absenta no quiere decir que no pueda laborar – Queelag miraba de soslayo a la imprudente castaña – Están a cientos de años para poder reprenderme

Bueno era solo una opinión – la portadora de Mimic rio levemente intimidada - ¿Cuánto falta para Auswichz?

Media hora, desde la estación – Xenovia comentaba tranquilamente - ¿Esta segura que nosotras tres podremos con este encargo?

En realidad vamos de refuerzos con otro grupo – la bruja respondía con seriedad – Les recomendaría que no hablasen con ellos, ustedes saben cómo son los de la inquisición

Lo sabemos – Xenovia contestaba en tono monocorde – No es la primera vez que lidiamos con ellos

Bien eso suena excelente – la bruja rio ante la respuesta de su acompañante – Así nos evitaremos problemas

Caminaron un buen tramo, conversando de cosas sin ningún sentido e importancia, esa era la manera en la que trabajaba ese trio tan dispar de personas, el tiempo pasó mientras avanzaban con tranquilidad, los lugareños miraban curiosos al grupo, alguno de ellos les saludaba por cortesía y otros simplemente les ignoraban como si nada importase.

Una vez fuera del poblado vieron a un pequeño grupo de exorcistas congregándose en uno de los pequeños bosques que estaban por los alrededores.

¡Ustedes han de ser los refuerzos! – uno de los exorcistas se acercó bastante animado - ¡Los envío el vaticano verdad!

Si – Queelag no compartia el ánimo con el joven exorcista – Fuimos enviadas de última hora, ya que estábamos de paso

Ricardo, por favor – un hombre de aspecto maduro se acercó con total calma – Estas incomodando a la señorita

Pero, Padre – el joven sacerdote miraba con aprehensión al hombre mayor – Disculpen mi falta de cortesía

No te preocupes muchacho – la bruja rio levemente – Usted debe de ser el encargado de esto

Si, jamás espere ver a la infame Queelag de las llamas purificadoras – el hombre sonrió falsamente – O prefiere su otro mote

La mano de la joven pelinegra ardió en flamas mientras esta sonreía tranquilamente, tanto Xenovia como Irina sintieron la hostilidad permeándose a través del calor del mismo fuego, la mujer que era la líder de su grupo siempre mantenía la compostura pero sabía que dentro de la iglesia ella no era tan bienvenida y el hombre frente a ella era del esa clase de personas.

Las llamas se apagaron cuando el hombre carraspeo levemente intimidado, ambos adultos se miraron mutuamente antes de continuar hablando.

Supongo que sabe los pormenores de esta cacería – el sacerdote miraba fijamente a la bruja - ¿Espero que su grupo no nos retrase en nuestra misión.

No se preocupe por nosotras tres – la pelinegra se dio la vuelta para alejarse de donde estaba – El premio gordo es de ustedes

Vaya, vaya… - el sacerdote rio un poco – Muchas gracias, "Hechicera del Caos" – aquello ultimo lo dijo casi de manera inaudible para que la mujer no se diera cuenta.

Bueno creo que es hora de movernos – Queelag saco de entre sus cosas un cigarrillo y lo encendió con su fuego - Pase lo que pase no se mueran

Ambas jóvenes asintieron ante las instrucciones de su líder, Irina desamarro el listón que tenía amarrado en uno de su brazos el cual cambio de forma de manera instantánea, adoptando la forma de una inmaculada katana, arma preferida de la joven castaña. Xenovia hizo algo completamente fuera de sí misma, en lugar de empuñar a Excalibur Destruction traía el reciente regalo del Cadre de Grigori, dado que para una misión de este tipo Excalibur Rapidly era más acorde.

Los exorcistas de la Inquisición miraron con envidia a las dos jóvenes portadores de los fragmentos, ya que dentro de los rangos de los exorcistas aquellos que poseían un sacred gear o una afinidad a las espadas sagradas eran considerados una elite con grandes preferencias y beneficios; mientras que el resto era considerados simplemente soldados rasos.

Esa distinción de clases se fue acrecentando enormemente en los últimos años, dado a que eran pocos los humanos con esas grandes características que quedaban para ser reclutados, ya que los demonios y ángeles caídos los tomaban bajo su protección sin ningún impedimento.

Por eso los pocos que estaban dentro de sus filas eran tan apreciados como el propio Dios al que le rendían sus plegarias

Xenovia sentía el peso de esas miradas llenas de rencor y envidia, instintivamente su mente viajo nuevamente a esa pequeña granja.

 _¿Cómo es posible que diga que es enemigo de la Iglesia? – la peliazul golpeaba el puño visiblemente molesta – Usted es un héroe_

 _Estas segura de ello – Vasco miraba con calma y paciencia la rabieta de la joven frente a ella – Los humanos somos influenciables de muchas maneras – el anciano hombre abrió su mano – Una organización tan "pura" como la nuestra no puede competir con lo que ofrecen los demonio o los ángeles caídos; las tentaciones son demasiadas… inclusive yo caí alguna vez en ella_

 _Eso es pecado es… es… - Xenovia se agarraba la cabeza – Los humanos debemos servirle al señor_

 _¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de entregarte a un chico? – la portadora de Durandal miro alarmada a Vasco Strada – Vamos no te avergüences de ello es normal que sintamos necesidades carnales de vez en cuando, pero más que necesidades son instintos básicos, por mucha disciplina que nos impongamos no podemos olvidar lo que realmente deseamos_

 _Aquellas palabras nuevamente ponían en perspectiva su manera de ver las cosas, a veces cuando caminaba por las calles del vaticano se ponía a admirar a las parejas de su edad, quienes impulsados por sus deseos daban rienda suelta a sus emociones, ella varias veces fue reprendida por Griselda por la fascinación que tenía sobre aquellos actos obscenos como besarse apasionadamente, pero para loa joven peliazul eran algo intrigantes._

 _¿Qué se sentirá besar a alguien?_

 _¿Es agradable tomarse de la mano?_

 _¿Yo también puedo enamorarme?_

 _Esas y muchas más preguntas aparecían de vez en cuando en su mente; cuando eso ocurría la joven simplemente se sumergía en su entrenamiento para olvidarlo, pero el deseo de experimentar eso estaba presente._

 _Alguna vez me enamore – aquella declaración saco de sus pensamientos a Xenovia – ese era el motivo por el cual peleaba, al final de cuentas fue algo egoísta de mi parte al creer que ella se fijaría en mi persona y me dedicaría su devoción – los ojos del hombre mostraron un agotado anhelo – Estaba a mi alcance pero también era inalcanzable… una paradoja completa – la portadora de Durandal se quedó pensativa ante lo que escuchaba – Cuando me di cuenta de mis actos, vi que era indigno para su presencia… es una ironía, para muchos yo soy un héroe, pero a los ojos de ella solo soy un pecador_

 _¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – la joven hablaba con desesperación - ¡SI SE LO HUBIESE DICHO LAS COSAS SERÍAN…!_

 _Pequeña, lo confesé – Vasco sorprendió a Xenovia con la revelación - ¡Ella gustosa me ofrendo su amor!_

 _Entonces… ¿Por qué es tan infeliz? – la joven miro con afligida a Vasco – No lo entiendo_

 _Simplemente porque ella amaba a todos por igual – el anciano sonrió amargamente – Enamorarse de un ángel del cielo es doloroso_

 _¿Usted hizo algo tan…? – la mano del viejo sacerdote interrumpió las palabras de Xenovia_

 _No es blasfemo… cuando en verdad es sincero – el anciano miraba fijamente a la nada – Pero no ser correspondido como uno desea, nos lleva pensar erróneamente, me llene de envidia al ver que ella le daba su amor a otros cuando era yo quien deseaba que sus ojos me miraran solamente a mí… y eso era uno de todos mis pecados_

Bajando la mirada Xenovia se centró en lo que debía de hacer en los próximos instantes, el contingente se movió en completo silencio, mientras se acercaban al lugar donde estaban congregados los paganos , la población de Auswichz desconocia que un grupo de magos se habia asentado en donde antiguamente fueron los campos de concentración de la Alemania Nazi, un lugar que albergaba una atmosfera negativa y deprimente que gracias a varios hechizos de los mismo que estaban escondiéndose allí dentro fueron amplificados para permanecer ocultos de los curiosos.

Irónico que un lugar que era considerado un recordatorio de lo más crudo y ruin de la humanidad, usado para esconder a un enorme grupo que exiliados de varias organizaciones mágicas, si lo que le habían informado a Queelag era cierto se trataban de varias familias reunidas por un mismo hombre, el objetivo real de aquella pequeña cruzada.

Esa situación le desagradaba enormemente a la joven mujer, ya que significaba que esta vez no habría sobrevivientes en esa masacre.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca simplemente esperaron tranquilamente que la noche cayera sobre las edificaciones, una vez que la hora esperada se acercó se movieron con rapidez, corriendo guarecidos por las sombras, empuñando sus armas con fuerza. La barrera que debía alejarlos, simplemente tenía la función de crear la emoción de repulsión por el lugar, emoción que simplemente ignoraron cuando por fin pisaron suelo de los campos de concentración.

Sus ojos observaron como el lugar había sido restaurado para hacerlo habitable, Queelag vio como el sacerdote que los recibió alzo su mano para dar la horrible orden de proseguir en completo silencio.

Separándose para abarcar más terreno, empezaron a visitar los diferentes edificios que conformaban los campos, Xenovia camino con tranquilidad entre los edificios, sus oídos pudieron apreciar los gritos silenciados por los miembros de la inquisición, hombres, mujeres y niños conocieron la brutalidad de la iglesia.

Ninguno de ellos se molestó en siquiera escuchar sus opiniones, cuerpos cercenados, sangre tiñendo el piso y las paredes de aquel campo de concentración, la muerte y desesperanza nuevamente se impregnaban en las paredes de aquel recuerdo de las segunda guerra mundial.

Me pregunto si Irina se ha encontrado con alguien – Xenovia comento quedamente mientras avanzaba entre los edificios – Rezo a Dios que no lo haga

Ver a la optimista y voluntariosa castaña ultimando una vida humana era algo que no esperaba imaginar, sabía que ella era una fanática en extremo de sus creencias, pero una cacería era lo bastante crudo para hacer cambiar a una persona, por suerte Griselda, su guardiana le había dado un método infalible para mantener la cordura.

 _En esos momentos no eres una humana –_ la estricta voz de la hermana Quarta se escuchó en lo más recóndito de la mente de Xenovia – _Eres tan solo una espada del cielo_

" _Eres una espada del cielo"_ era el mantra que se repetía cada vez que hacia esa clase de misiones, también lo hacía cuando de demonios o ángeles caídos se trataba, porque aunque se tratase de seres sobrenaturales, su apariencia humana a veces intimidaba la disciplina de la joven exorcista.

Frente a ella salieron tres figuras quienes corrían con rapidez, Xenovia instintivamente los persiguió como le habían enseñado, Excalibur Rapidly se activó ante la necesidad de la joven de alcanzar a aquellas figuras, su mundo se convirtió en un borrón cuando la velocidad que imbuía el fragmento de Excalibur acelero su propio cuerpo de manera bestial, sin darse cuenta ya había alcanzado al trio que escapaba, apareciendo frente a ellos.

El miedo que provoco el arribo de la peli azul pudo ser perceptible mediante el lenguaje corporal, uno de ellos se puso al frente de los otros dos protegiendo a sus dos compañeros, Xenovia se quedó quieta esperando la acción que su oponente hiciese. A pesar de su instrucción ella nunca iniciaba con las hostilidades, ella las respondía.

Asi permanecieron simples minutos que se volvieron una eternidad, un leve resplandor alerto a la ahora portadora de Rapidly, el filo de una daga se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, supuso que se trataba del protector de las otras dos personas, pero la rapidez del movimiento saco de balance a Xenovia.

El detalle era que ella no usaba su fragmento asignado, sino que tenía aquel cuyo atributo era la velocidad, el tiempo se alentó alrededor de ella, con un movimiento simple esquivo el ataque, dar un simple paso hacia un lado era algo muy sencillo; pero a una pasmosa velocidad era algo impresionante. Con indiferencia levanto su espada, bajándola con fuerza y cortando la mitad del brazo de su atacante, la sangre salpico su rostro pero allí no termino, vio como la figura caía con lentitud, le dio vuelta a su arma clavándola con fuerza en la espalda descubierta del pagano.

A los ojos de los otros dos fugitivos, ver como su protector era ultimado por alguien con una velocidad innatural era algo que les causo miedo y más cuando, los ojos ambarinos de Xenovia les miraron con frialdad brillando amenazadores, sumando a la sangre que le habia salpicado, daba una apariencia escalofriante.

Otro de los dos fugitivos se abalanzo sobre ella, tratando de detenerla con su cuerpo acción que simplemente la joven exorcista ignoró por completo, ya que cuando advirtió de sus intenciones simplemente corto el pecho del segundo atacante. La sangre corrió libre por la herida y un sonido seco se escuchó a espaldas de la exorcista.

Dos menos – la joven dijo quedamente sin emitir ninguna empatía – Solo falta uno

¿Papi? ¿Mami? – la tercer figura hablo con bastante miedo - ¡¿MAMA?! ¡¿PAPA?!

Xenovia dio un paso atrás cuando por fin se percató de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, una pareja yacía muerta a sus pies y frene a ella una pequeña niña, que temerosa estaba para petrificada ante el horror de ver a sus padres muertos.

Repentinamente la joven exorcista se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras trataba de comprender lo que había hecho.

Mato a los padre de la pequeña niña que empezaba a llorar completamente desconsolada, el vació que sintió en su estómago, hizo que sintiera nauseas por aquel acto inhumano que ella misma propicio en el nombre de su fe.

 _Bueno pequeña – Vasco se levantaba de su silla para ir a la cocina - ¿No piensas leer el papel que te entregué?_

 _Tal vez no se si quiera leerlo – la peli azul estaba completamente desganada - ¿No será un secreto que ponga en peligro mi vida?_

 _Tal vez sí o tal vez no – el anciano rio suavemente mientras ponía los trastos en el lavabo – Depende del enfoque que le des – Xenovia miraba con duda al hombre quien simplemente regreso a la silla – La verdad te libera pero también te condena al sufrimiento… pero quien decide al final de cuentas es uno mismo._

 _Usted es tan sabio – la portadora de Durandal miraba con interés el arrugado papel entre sus manos – Todo lo que me ha dicho, depende de mí creerlo ¿Verdad?_

 _Dios nos dio el libre albedrio – Vasco miro el horizonte a través de la ventana de su casa – La capacidad de elegir, el único don que nos hace diferentes de los ángeles y demonios_

 _Libre albedrio – el sabor en esas palabras era amargo en la boca de Xenovia - ¿Yo tuve oportunidad de elección?_

 _Mmm… tal vez como infante, no – el anciano tomo las manos temblorosas de la jovencita entre las suyas – Pero ahora puedes elegir qué hacer con tu vida – los ojos ambarinos de la peli azul se posaron fijamente en los cansados ojos negros de Vasco – El contenido de ese papel puede marcar un antes y después – Vasco soltó las manos de las de ella – Mi única recomendación es que tengas discreción._

 _Sin decirle nada más el hombre que ella reconocía como un héroe, se levantó en completo silencio para salir de esa pequeña granja completamente perturbada por las palabras de Vasco Strada, abrió el papel que el hombre amablemente le habia dado, en él simplemente habia una dirección cualquiera, curiosamente estaba dentro de Italia. Se guardó el papel y no le dio importancia para dedicarse a su labor continua como sierva de Dios._

 _Se sumergió en misiones y misiones, para tratar de olvidar su conversación con el anciano sacerdote, pero entre más trataba de olvidar, mas recordaba sus palabras. Un día decidió volver a buscarlo para seguir conversando pero la granja en la que solia habitar estaba completamente vacía, en su lugar se encontró sentada a Griselda, su tutora con una cara de poco amigable._

 _¡Xenovia! – la dureza en la voz de Griselda era evidente - ¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?_

 _Venia a ver a Strada-sama – la joven peli azul estaba cohibida por la presencia de la mujer mayor - ¿Me gustaría saber que pasó con él?_

 _Strada-sama se quejó de visitas inoportunas – la hermana se cruzo de brazos – Solicito que le cambiaran de ubicación_

 _ **Para la iglesia soy un enemigo –**_ _las palabras del anciano sacerdote resonaron en la mente de la exorcista – Entiendo, solamente quería que me dijera más sobre Durandal_

 _¡Oh! ¿Buscabas instrucción por parte de él? – una sonrisa de orgullo se mostró en el rostro de Griselda - ¡No te preocupes por eso, yo misma prepararé un estricto entrenamiento para ti!_

 _Muchas gracias, Hermana Griselda – la joven se inclino en señal de respeto hacia su mentora – Estare ansiosa por ver lo que me enseñaras_

 _Griselda asintió por el entusiasmo que Xenovia mostraba ante la sugerencia de un nuevo circuito de entrenamiento, ambas se retiraron del lugar no sin antes ver por última vez el lugar donde habitó aquel viejo héroe, una vez que llegaron a los cuarteles donde residían todos los exorcistas, la joven portadora de Durandal se encerró en su habitación._

 _Abrio un viejo álbum de fotografías que le habia obsequiado en uno de sus cumpleaños, cada imagen que tenía guardado en él, mostraban a una pequeña Xenovia completamente feliz, al lado de Griselda quien sonreía de manera discreta, vio con detenmiento cada imagen como si esperara encontrar lo que deseaba saber._

 _En el final del libro se encontró con el papel que Vasco Strada le había dado… y la dirección del lugar donde encontraría esas respuestas._

El llanto de la niña era lastimero, para la joven exorcista era lacerante y doloroso escucharlo; con sus manos trato de acallarlo tapándose los oídos pero de alguna manera podía continuar escuchándolo, la pequeña niña vio la daga con la que su padre trato de defenderla, se acercó a ella con bastante calma, tomándola con sus temblorosas manos, al apretó con fuerza mientras la apunto amenazadoramente en contra de la mujer que habia asesinado a sus padres.

¡Tú los mataste! – el dolor que habia en las palabras de la pequeña se habia convertido en odio - ¡Tu los mataste!

Aquel reclamo era suficiente para hacer que la joven cayera al sucio suelo, la fuerza en sus piernas se había perdido por completo, a cada paso que la niña daba hacia la asesina de sus padres, era la misma distancia que Xenovia se alejaba. La opresión que en los alguna vez inocentes ojos de aquella niña, mermaban la voluntad de la exorcista.

Asesina – la frialdad en la voz de la pequeña lastimo el corazón de Xenovia - ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA!

Y-Yo… N-no – la joven trataba de buscar una excusa – F-Fue por… Y-Yo en v-verdad

La niña se abalanzó con fuerza alzó la daga sobre su cabeza, clavandola en el hombro de la peli azul, el dolor fue tremendo para ella, anteriormente habia recibido tal clase de herida pero de alguna manera esta vez se sintio completamente diferente. Con desesperación, lanzó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña para evitar que volviera a repertir su ataque, se coloco sobre su vientre y trato de pararse, nuevamente sintio un dolor punzante en la espalda, no tuvo que mirar para saber que la niña le habia alcanzado nuevamente, el calor que su sangre emitía al fluir libre por la herida erizo su piel.

P-Por f-favor… aléjate – la voz quebrada de la joven era inaudible a los oídos de la pequeña – Y-Yo n-no quiero

Xenovia apretó el agarre de Rapidly mientras se dio la vuelta para quedar nuevamente de espaldas al piso, vio los ojos enfurecidos de la niña, mientras esta alzaba una vez mas aquella daga la cual escurria con la sangre de Xenovia, esta vez apuntaba a su corazón. Los ojos ambarinos de la peli azul miraban a las estrellas como si tratara de negar la presencia que trataba de asesinarla en venganza por la perdida de sus padres.

 _Era la enésima vez que miraba la dirección en aquel papel arrugado, ahora se encontraba caminando entre las calles de la provincia de Ogliastra en Sardegna, no sabia a donde le estaba llevando aquel papel que Vasco le habia entregado, pero era lo único que le quedaba tras la desaparición del viejo sacerdote, la curiosidad el embargo cuando por suerte le asignaron la búsqueda de un demonio renegado que estuvo haciendo estragos en aquel lugar._

 _Para ella fue una asignación sencilla, habiéndola concluido en la mitad del tiempo asignado, aprovecho el resto para descansar y disfrutar de lo que la isla podía ofrecer en cuestión de entretenimiento._

 _Pero una vez recordó que la dirección que le dio Vasco era en este lugar, decidió que era una oportunidad excelente para decifrar todo ese enigma. Ayudada por los locales, dio rápidamente con el camino correcto, sus pasos que alguna vez era decididos ahora mostraba cierta duda, el trayecto se le hizo eterno y su corazón latía con fuerza._

 _No sabía si era expectación o miedo lo que le embargaba, pero inconscientemente había arribado a su destino._

 _Frente a ella se alzaba una pequeña panadería, una de las más discretas y sencillas que podía encontrarse en cualquier lugar de Italia, nada sorprendente al menos para las personas comunes, pero para ella significaba muchas cosas._

 _Disculpé – una suave voz le llamo la atención – ¿Desea comprar en nuestra panadería?_

 _Xenovia se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una joven de la misma edad que ella, quien le miraba curiosa, estaba vistiendo un uniforme escolar de una iglesia católica, la peli azul no necesito ser una experta para saber en dónde estudiaba simplemente con ver el escudo del vaticano le dio la información que necesitaba._

 _No… este – la joven exorcista estaba completamente nerviosa – U-Un amigo me recomendó este lugar_

 _Pues sí, este lugar es famoso por su delicioso pan – la joven saco el pecho orgullosa – Por cierto me llamo Vittoria – la joven buscaba estrechar la mano de la peli azul_

 _¡Ah! Mucho gusto – la portadora de Durandal tomo gentilmente la mano de la joven frente a ella – Xenovia_

 _Es un nombre raro – Vittoria sonrió ampliamente – Según recuerdo creo que se trata de una reina guerrera o algo así – la jovencita rio levemente – Pero pasa a nuestra panadería_

 _Vittoria empujo a Xenovia para que se adentrara en el establecimiento, los aromas distintivos de la panadería llenaron el olfato de la exorcista con nostalgia, un extraño sentimiento que ella no pudo comprender de momento, vio con curiosidad los diversos panes que estaban bien acomodados y organizados para su venta._

 _¡Mamá! Tenemos un cliente – la voz de Vittoria resonó por todo el lugar – Y es alguien muy bonita_

 _El comentario hizo sonrojar a la peli azul, vio de reojo a la joven quien para el ojo crítico de la portadora de Durandal era alguien de buen ver, una belleza común y corriente que posiblemente se consiga un buen partido con el tiempo. Rio levemente al notar ese aspecto, para Xenovia ser coqueta o vanidosa era algo secundario, lo único a la "moda" en su apariencia era un mecho que ella misma se había pintado de verde, pero fuera de eso no era nada en especial._

 _¿Por qué no puedes atenderla tú? – una segunda persona llamo la atención de Xenovia - ¿No dijiste que nos ayudarías con el negocio?_

 _Si lo dije – Vittoria se quejó falsamente – Por eso mi futuro esposo va ser panadero como Papá_

 _Eres extraña – atravesando la puerta que daba al mostrador se encontraba una mujer - Mucho gusto, espero que mi loca hija no te haya incomodado._

 _Xenovia sintio una opresión en el pecho, de alguna forma así como los aromas del lugar le daban nostalgia, la voz de la recién llegada le llenaban de nostalgia, pero lo que más le entristecía era la apariencia de la mujer. Su pelo era de un azul similar al de ella, de hechos sus facciones eran similares y salvo el color de ojos, que eran de un verde claro, sería una versión más adulta de la propia exorcista._

 _Este, disculpa – la mujer miro con curiosidad al rostro de Xenovia – ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _¿Por qué dice eso? – la peli azul estaba desconcertada ante la pregunta_

 _La panadera señalo al vidrio de la entrada, los ojos ambarinos de Xenovia miraron su reflejo, la sorpresa que se llevó fue un par de lágrimas que escurrieron libremente por sus mejillas._

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por el rosto de Xenovia, sobre ella yacía el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, solo necesito un instante para atravesar con su espada el corazón de su atacante, todo lo hizo por un acto reflejo. Su instinto de supervivencia había actuado en contra de la voluntad de la joven exorcista, ella no quería asesinar a una niña, ese era el último acto que se reservaba para mantener la sanidad de su mente, mecánicamente hizo a un lado el cuerpo para levantarse y buscar al resto de sus compañeros.

En su mirada había solamente un vacío indescriptible, tan ensimismada estaba que no noto como Irina se acercaba preocupada hasta donde ella estaba parada. Las heridas en su cuerpo no le importaban en lo mas minimo, a pesar que una de ellas prácticamente era mortal, miró sus manos las cuales temblaban de manera copiosa, no sabia si era la adrenalina de haber estado cerca de la muerte o el miedo que le causaba la apariencia de aquella pequeña niña. Se adorrillo visiblemente abatida, sus brazos colgaron faltos de fuerzas.

Aquella acción preocupo a Queelag e Irina, ya que las dos miraron completamente preocupadas el lamenteble estado mental que presentaba la peli azul.

Varios helicópteros arribaron al lugar que alguna vez fue un campo de concentración nazi, de ellos bajaron varias personas vestidas con habitos y sotanas; eso indicaba la procedencia de todos ellos, personas provenientes de la iglesia quienes empezaron la labor mas tediosa que ninguno quería hacer.

Recoger los cadáveres y limpiar todo el desastre que habían provocado lo miembros de la inquisición y sus refuerzos.

La hechicera de caos, busco entre los suministros que traían los cuerpos de limpieza mientras Xenovia se mantenía en su lugar arrodillada e inmóvil. La pelinegra regreso con una manta y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios para empezar a atender las heridas que había adquirido en la refriega.

Vaya, si que te zarandearon bastante – comento Queelag con una pizca de gracia – Primero Kokabiel y ¿ahora esto?... dime medía dos metros cuando mucho

No – Xenovia respondío sin mucho animo – Creo que ni siquera pasaba del metro y medio

Debio ser un enano muy fuerte – Irina trataba de unirse a Queelag buscando animar a su compañera – ¡Vamos Xe-chan comamos algo, mira trajeron pan y café!

 _El aroma del pan con un humeante café llenaron el olfato de la joven peli azul, que en esos momentos se sentía bastante avergonzada por la penosa escena que había hecho minutos atrás dentro del local, porque ahora las miradas de tanto la madre como la hija estaban fijas sobre ella._

 _Parece que ya se ha calmado – comentó la mujer mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla - ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa algo así?_

… _\- la joven exoricista asintió en silencio - Disculpenme por haberlas preocupado_

 _No, te preocupes – la madre de Vittoria sonrio amablemente – Mi nombre es Chiara, Chiara Rizzo_

 _Mucho gusto – Xenovia se inclinó levemente mientras hablaba – Xenovia Quarta… Es un placer conocerla_

 _Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo – Chiara miraba fijamente a la joven exorcista – ¿De casualidad no eres algo de la hermana Griselda Quarta?_

 _Ella es mi tutora – la joven portadora de Durandal rio levemente – ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?_

 _Griselda era mi mejor amiga en el convento donde me iba a ordenar – la madre de Vittoria dio un sorbo de su café_

 _Vaya, usted iba a ser una monja – la peli azul estaba sorprendida - ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?_

 _Me enamoré – repentinamente la mirada de la dueña de la panadería se puso seria mientras examinaba las facciones de su invitada – Ahora, tu y yo somos idénticas… ¡eres idéntica como yo cuando era joven y hermosa!_

 _¡Mamá! – la joven hija de Chiara se molestó levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¡Es la undécima vez que se lo dices a una chica joven!_

 _Pero Vittoria es cierto lo que digo – la mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hija - ¡Si nos vieran juntas seriamos madre e hija!_

 _¡Oh! Señor mío, perdona a la loca de mi madre – Xenovia sentía como un sudor frío corría por su sien mientras veía a la jovencita persignarse varias veces_

 _Ustedes dos son curiosas – la joven peliazul no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta_

 _Bien, es lo único rasgo que compartimos en realidad – Chiara miro con cariño a su hija - ¿A veces me pregunto si mi hija biológica seria como ella?_

 _¿Su hija biológica? – Xenovia ladeo su cabeza confundida – ¿Vittoria no lo es?_

 _Chiara tomo una taza de café y dio un pequeño sorbo, mientras su mirada se llenaba de pesar y nostalgia; en ese instante la sonrisa de la mujer obtuvo un tinte melancólico, el mismo semblante que tenía Vasco Strada cuando se sumergió en sus recuerdos._

 _Ella es adoptada – la mujer comenzaba a hablar con tranquilidad – Una bendición traída por un siervo del señor – los ojos amorosos de Chiara miraban con anhelo a la figura de Vittoria quien estaba en el mostrador atendiendo a unos clientes – Mi esposo y yo nunca hemos tenido una vida llena de opulencia y lujos… como ves somos dueños de una pequeña panadería – Xenovia miraba fijamente a su interlocutora – Este lugar era el sueño de nuestras vidas, cuando joven nunca ambicione más lo que la vida pudiese darme – con añoranza vio su argolla matrimonial – Cuando conocí a Ettore yo era una simple novicia a punto de ordenarme como monja, renuncie a desposarme con el señor para amar a un panadero – la portadora de Durandal apretó sus manos un poco ofuscada por lo que escuchaba – Mi familia que era muy devota vio aquella afrenta contra nuestra fe como un pecado_

" _El amor no es un pecado… siempre que sea sincero" – la peliazul hablo sin ningún miramiento – Al menos eso me lo dijo alguien más_

 _La persona que lo dijo era bastante sabio – Chiara miro fijamente a Xenovia – pero llegó un tiempo en que realmente creí que lo que había hecho era un pecado en contra del señor_

 _¿Por qué dice eso? – la curiosidad carcomía a la portadora de Durandal_

 _Se me negó la mayor felicidad que una mujer casada pudiese tener – los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron entristecidos – nunca le pude dar a mi querido Ettore un hijo… o al menos uno con vida_

 _El vacío que sintió en las palabras de Chiara hizo que la joven exorcista hiciera amago de voluntad para no llorar por tan triste historia._

 _Mi último intentó fue el más alegre de todos – Xenovía alzo la mirada para mirar a Chiara con expectación – Esa vez al menos pude tenerla por tres días… ella nació un maravilloso 14 de febrero, mi Ettore estaba tan feliz por ese pequeño milagro_

 _¿Y qué pasó con ella? – la portadora de Durandal tenía miedo de preguntar_

 _Sufrió una infección en sus pulmones y falleció – la mirada de la mujer se oscureció repentinamente – Mi amiga Griselda me consoló los días después de su fallecimiento… pero realmente estaba devastada por dentro – la madre de Vittoria se mordio los labios al recordar ese funesto hecho – Le grité cosas a mi mejor amiga, nunca debí hacerle eso a Griselda_

 _Xenovia apretó la mandíbula al escuchar ese horrible evento en particular, pero se sentía un poco bien al saber lo amable que era su tutora._

 _Entiendo que debio se muy duro – la joven exorcista mantuvo la calma – Es difícil superar una perdída así_

 _Durante un año no deseaba vivir – Chiara comentaba con cierta amargura – Ettore hizo hasta lo imposible para que volviera a sonreír pero nada era suficiente, un año después Griselda apareció de repente con una niña en brazos_

 _La mirada de Chiara estaba fija en Vittoria mientras ella continuaba trabajando voluntariosamente en el mostrador._

 _En un principio no quise aceptar ese obsequio – la mujer derramo una solitaria lagrima – Pero al final mis deseos convertirme en madre se sobrepusieron al dolor – cerro los ojos recordando una escena en particular – la primera vez que me sonrió fue algo mágico_

 _Ya veo – la sonrisa en el rostro de la exorcista estaba lleno de calidez – Fue una buena historia_

 _Gracias – la mujer vio que habia terminado su café – Bueno es raro tener invitados_

 _Bien creo que ya estoy lista para comprar algo – Xenovia se levantó para ir nuevamente al mostrador y llevarse varios panes_

 _Una vez con una enorme bolsa de pan siendo cargada entre sus brazos, la portadora de Durandal se disponía a irse Chiara la detuvo pensativa._

 _Dales las gracias a Griselda de mi parte – Chiara sonrió amablemente – Me siento apenada que la trate muy mal en aquella ocasión_

 _¿Por qué dice eso? – nuevamente Xenovia mostraba curiosidad_

 _Ella se encargó de todo por nosotros – la mujer se dio la vuelta para meterse – Inclusive cargo el cuerpo muerto para meterlo en un ataúd_

 _Aquellas ultimas sembraron la duda en la joven exorcista quien se retiró del lugar con más dudas que respuestas, cuando doblo la esquina se encontró a un padre parado tranquilamente, el hombre saludo cordialmente a la exorcista._

 _¿Usted debe de ser Xenovia Quarta? – el hombre preguntaba gentilmente esperando una respuesta de la jovencita_

 _Si, lo soy – la joven exorcista estaba curiosa por la presencia de ese hombre – ¿Por qué lo pregunta?_

 _Soy un amigo de Vasco Strada – el sacerdote se quitó el sombrero – El me pidió darte un mensaje y una advertencia_

 _De acuerdo – Xenovia se puso a la defensiva - ¿Puede decirme de que se trata?_

 _El mensaje es… "Ellos no te abandonaron como te hicieron creer" – Xenovia se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras – Y la advertencia "Ahora que los conociste, será mejor que no vuelvas a verlos"_

 _El sacerdote se inclinó tranquilamente mientras se colocaba nuevamente su sombrero para retirarse en su lugar, aquel críptico mensaje destrozó su corazón por completo, ella no era joven que le gustase pensar a profundidad las cosas, pero no era un idiota; comprendió completamente lo que Vasco Strada quería decirle al final de cuentas, estuvo a un instante de darse la vuelta para regresar a la panadería, pero la mirada de una sola persona se lo impidió._

 _Frente a ella estaba una persona que nunca se imaginó encontrar en ese día._

El tratamiento que la hechizera del caos estaba dándole a Xenovia era de lo más burdo y torpe, usualmente Queelag nunca recibía heridas graves en las misiones, era por eso de su ineficacia para dar los primeros auxilios, Irina tuvo la gentileza de tomar el lugar de su líder y atender a su amiga.

Bueno admito que apesto como enfermera – la pelinegra saco un cigarrillo para empezarlo a fumar – Y solamente me he vestido como una para montar a un hombre

¡Por el amor del señor! – Irina se alarmo por la imprudencia de la bruja - ¡Queelag-san no diga esas cosas!

Me reprende la jovencita que usa lencería costosa – la castaña se puso roja como un tomate mientras la bruja sonreía triunfante

La portadora de Durandal sonreía débilmente ante la interacción de sus dos compañeras, desvio levemente la mirada para ver como los cuerpos de limpieza acarreaban lo cadaverés de hombre, mujeres y niños por igual; para ellos los muertos tenían un mismo valor, pero su mirada se posó en un hombre con la mitad de su rostro quemado. Tenia varias correas atadas a su cuello mientras se tambaleaba al ser jalado por varias personas.

Queelag-san – Xenovia hablo en voz baja - ¿De quien se trata?

Los ojos de la pelinegra se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería su compañera, cuando estuvo a punto de responder, una dura voz lo hizo en su lugar.

¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! – Xenovia se paralizó mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la persona que le respondía - ¡Mira como estas, tendré que aumentar tu entrenamiento para que estas cosas no vuelvan a pasar!

¡Oye! ¡Oye! – la bruja trato de tranquilizar a la recién llegada - ¡Tratala con cariño! ¿Acaso no es tu protegida?... Griselda Quarta

A una espada se le afila cuando esta es mellada – la mujer contestaba con molestia - ¿Estoy equivocada Xenovia?

No… - la joven bajo la mirada afligida - No lo está… Hermana Griselda

Bien, al menos tus enseñanzas están intactas – la mujer se tranquilamente se cruzó de brazos – Aun estoy decepcionada de ti… tendré que reforzar tu fe para que los paganos no vuelvan a engañarte

Los ojos de Xenovia miraron con decepción como su tutora y mentora le reprochaban sus errores; mientras que los fríos ojos azules de Griselda le miraron con desdén.

 _Es la misma mirada que me dio en Cerdeña -_ la joven exorcista recordó como su tutora estaba en ese lugar

Dándose la vuelta comenzó a retirarse, mientras Queelag e Irina estaban indignadas por el trato tan amargo que Xenovia había recibido por parte de la mujer que se encargó de su crianza cuando era pequeña.

Irina – la castaña prestó su atención a su amiga - ¿Tu nombre te lo pusieron tus padres?

Si, ¿Por qué Xe-chan? – Xenovia dio unos pasos alejándose un poco del grupo – ¿Te sucede algo?

No es nada – la peli azul miraba como su tutora se alejaba – Solo me preguntaba…

" _En que puedes creer… cuando hasta tu nombre es una mentira"_

* * *

 **final capitulo 2**

* * *

 **Notas de Aeretr:**

 **Vaya jamás pensé que terminaría este capítulo, ha sido divertido sacar a relucir al "Genio Malvado" que tengo en mi interior; porque sinceramente el trabajo que hizo Bustercall en el capítulo anterior fue soberbio que dejo la bandera muy en alto como para poder superarlo. Tomar lo ya establecido por mi compañero en esta historia y sobre todo mantener la esencia fue un verdadero reto. (Ayudo mucho la música de Yuki Kajiura… Kara no Kyoukai)**

 **Espero que les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo (confieso que fue verdadero placer), sin más que decir… Hasta la siguiente vez.**

 **Notas de Bustercall:**

 **y este genio del mal habla de poner la bandera alta, llevaba rato sin leer algo que me hiciese sentir emocionado por escribir, por sacar tiempo de la agenda, ir a un juan valdez y plantarme toda la tarde a escribir, como pudieron leer, este segundo cap es merito de Aereth (nunca me senti tan gorron subiendo un cap de 15k que no escribi yo :v) por lo que ahora el resto es en el tercero mantener el status quo de lo que esta siendo este fic actualmente, nada menos que una jodida obra de arte, y si, puedo prometer que no bajare el ritmo y no creo que Aereth lo haga y asi como para el fue un placer escribir este cap, para mi es un placer subirlo, aplaudirlo y empezar inmediatamente con el tercero, por que hay mucho que mostrar aun**


	3. Chapter 3

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS DE AERETH (POR QUE TOCA MANTENER LAS COSTUMBRES DE LA PAGINA DE BUSTERCALL)**

* * *

 ** _Tenzalucard123_**

 ** _Pues quien sabe amigo, un Issei renegado ya es muy visto en el fanon. Lo que puedo asegurarte que será un ser ambiguo con una extraña moralidad, no esperes algo como en ciertos fic´s porque dudo que Bustercall lo permita._**

 ** _Guerrerowalker_**

 ** _Gracias, es bueno que te haya gustado, sé que la espera será larga más que nada porque tanto Bustercall y yo tenemos agendas apretadas, es probable que el siguiente capítulo tarde menos_**

 ** _Leonwe5ker_**

 ** _El netorare es la enfermedad que infecta al fanon, ya en serio siempre he dicho "nadie está libre de pecado, simplemente no hemos encontrado el motivo para pecar", esa referencia viene del maldito video del cual no se sabe su contenido, pero te aseguro que Asia al ser una persona inocente de alguna manera tuvo que reaccionar. Las repercusiones son de un nivel emocional, todo dependerá de Buster._**

 ** _Soy una persona muy sana, aunque últimamente estoy consumiendo hongos alucinógenos._**

 ** _Aton455_**

 ** _Si, admito que fue algo muy cruel de mi parte pero seamos sinceros realmente lo disfrute escribiendo y ustedes apreciaron ese hecho, con respecto a Raynare pues bien digamos que estuve influenciado por cierto juego sobre un héroe encapotado y la caído tiene mucho que decir… y joder en la mente del castaño._**

 ** _Darius619_**

 ** _Me pregunto ¿quién de los dos seré?, aunque me encanta la idea de ser el payaso enfermo heraldo de Malebolgia (siento que me queda como anillo al dedo), esta infame alianza tiene mucho potencial por explotar. Realmente no sé si Issei se volverá un héroe badass pero lo te aseguro es que se saldrá de la norma._**

 ** _Rayswer_**

 ** _Las intenciones de Diodora eran tan claras en el canon que simplemente hice sus sueños realidad… te aseguro que estuve tentado a no mostrarlo pero por cómo estaba estructurado el capítulo 1 no pude evitarlo._**

 ** _Bustercall es oscuridad… yo simplemente me dejé llevar._**

 ** _DarkBladerZX_**

 ** _Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado interesante, esperamos cumplir con tus expectativas._**

 ** _Erendir_**

 ** _Pues en un fanon donde prácticamente se hacen trabajos de dudosa calidad (aclaro no todos, hay todavía buenas obras que seguir) un poco de malicia sirve para condimentar este metaverso, pero te aseguro en el lado oscuro podemos usar lindas capas negras._**

 ** _Morphos_**

 ** _¡Jodidamente aceptamos el título! Somos una buena dupla no lo niego, la madeja es bastante densa y enredada, créeme ni siquiera has logrado desenredar la superficie. Bien no soy muy versado sobre el maravilloso metaverso de Dark Souls… tal vez en un futuro se vea su verdadera forma._**

 ** _SPARk_**

 ** _Excelente que hayas vuelto por estos lares, estoy seguro que Bustercall lo agradecerá. Sobre la relación entre Xenovia e Issei, no será un cuento de hadas… espera algo mas bien al estilo de Tim Burton, extraño y a la vez encantador._**

 ** _CarlosM_**

 ** _Bien, no se sobre los gustos de mi socio en el crimen, pero yo si soy fanático del trabajo de Akira Ishida; aunque más bien me ayudo la ambientación de Yuki Kajiura en la serie de películas del mismo nombre._**

 ** _Shinjiesbostero_**

 ** _Agradezco las palabras de corazón, sinceramente fue un trabajo al que le metí mucho amor y maldad a la hora de escribirlo, porque sinceramente el señor Bustercall tiene una calidad impresionante en sus trabajos y deseaba estar a la altura, sobre los puntos que trataste me divertí con el Raynare en serio, casi le ponía un traje de Harli Quinn para que se notara más, pero creo que la versión de Joker de Tierra 2 es la perfecta para ella (no diré de quien se trata pero deberían de conocerla), lo que hizo Issei con respecto a Ddraig es sin dudas una respuesta lógica al sentirse levemente traicionado, vamos sacrificas algo para obtener una victoria y esta se te niega… por ende te sientes traicionado._**

 ** _Como digo Queelag es prácticamente alguien desconocida para mí, tome referencias sobre otros personajes y la información que Buster amablemente me proporcionó, el resultado final es agradable._**

 ** _Bueno cumplí con la tradición, ahora me toca leer junto a ustedes la actualización que preparó el estimado Bustercall. Me despido con una frase de Friedrich Nietzsche._**

 ** _"Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."_**

* * *

 **EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 _El ambiente siempre era el mejor en ese lugar, el estilo rustico de aquel salón que enmarcaba a la siempre imponente Rias Gremory junto a Akeno de pie a su costado izquierdo, en el sofá del lado derecho Kiba y en el del lado derecho a Koneko a una tenue luz de candelabros y velas, era un ambiente solmene por así decirle, esa era la visión que Issei obtuvo tras sus primeras veces en ese lugar, siempre entrando de último, siempre siendo recibido de tal manera por los demás miembros de Clan Gremory, en su momento, eso fue la felicidad para él_

 _-hola chicos… Buchou…-_

 _-bienvenido Issei…-_

 _No era alguien muy popular pero eso nunca le importo realmente, solamente quería ir a su tema, yendo de pleito en pleito que su perversión le permitiese o le hiciese acreedor, no le molestaba en absoluto, era una forma de vida diferente, pero que estaba llena de emoción y de cosas que hacían que el notase cual agradable era el bonito dia que estaba haciendo siempre… pero, por alguna razón, el clima del salón no se sentía asi actualmente_

 _-Buchou…-_

 _-¿si?...-_

 _-¿no está haciendo calor en este lugar?...-_

 _Estaba haciendo calor, si, pero no era como el que los acompañaba en los agradables momentos de la primavera o los fuertes, pero acogedores soles del verano… no, era extraño, hacía calor, pero se sentía reseco el aire, ¿asi se sentiría el desierto? Era como si su piel se secase y escamase estando en ese lugar, como si estuviese metido en un salón cuyo exterior ardiese en llamas… la sensación lo enfermaba, ese calor tan asfixiante era como si su mundo entero hubiese sido reducido a ese espacio y el resto fuese una infinita oscuridad que solo era violentada por el arder de las brasas infernales_

 _-¿lo has notado Issei?...- preguntaba la peli roja con una sonrisa fraterna pero cansada -…para nosotros… siempre ha sido asi…-_

 _El desviaba su mirada al costado, no entendía el mensaje, pero de alguna manera, parecía cargar un enorme cansancio y un sentido críptico que sintió que era mejor no llegar a comprender… o eso le hubiese gustado… pero ahora lo entendía, porque ya no era humano… su deforme garra izquierda era prueba fehaciente de ello, en aquel momento Rias Gremory se levantaba de su asiento, acercándose con una sonrisa jovial y esperanzada hacia el castaño… este por su parte retrocedía, molesto mirando al costado_

 _-¿Issei?...¿qué ocurre?...- preguntaba genuinamente preocupada -…¿Por qué me rehúyes?...-_

 _Estaba molesto… molesto contra ella, pero no era capaz de decírselo_

 _-¿vamos… por que no se lo dices?...- a su oído, Raynare susurraba, aparentemente invisible para sus compañeros quienes también lo observaban preocupados por él -…tu detestas lo que te hizo… te dejo morir a propósito a mi mano para poder revivirte… encadenarte… si yo no hubiese intervenido, tú te podrías haber negado, pero estando muerto, no tenías otra opción más que servirle tras ser "salvado" por ella… me uso de herramienta para ponerte una cadena de perro de la que ya no puedes escapar…-_

 _Issei retrocedía más… agarrándose la cabeza adolorida, haciendo que sus compañeros se levantasen_

 _-¡¿Issei?!...-_

 _-¡LO SABES…!- continuaba Raynare evidentemente excitada viendo la reacción del castaño ante todos -… si yo lo se y te lo puedo decir, es porque TU lo has pensado, es porque lo sabes perfectamente mejor que nadie…-_

 _Issei continuaba retrocediendo luchando contra el dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo Raynare él no estaba luchando contra un dolor de cabeza común, no, si quiera podía considerársele algo así… desde la caída de su moral y espíritu, había algo que el había detestado con enorme fuerza, al principio no creyó que fuese algo serio, sin embargo, con cada dia que ese sol abrazador que secaba todo a su alrededor pasaba… su comprensión se convirtió en empatía, su empatía en fastidio y su fastidio en odio puro_

 _El odio que sentía por haber sido convertido en demonio y haber sido arrancado de su vida cotidiana para ser convertido en una herramienta_

…

 _-con la herramienta no se habla…- susurro el débilmente confundiendo a sus compañeros… Raynare por su parte extendia sus alas en jubilo abrazandose a si misma extasiada_

 _-¡HAZLO!...-_

 _Y lo hizo… sin previo aviso, sin ninguna advertencia… Issei se abalanzaba contra Rias, tomándola con ambas manos por su cuello, tumbándose sobre ella empujándola hacia atrás, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el escritorio, rompiéndolo antes de que ambos cayesen al suelo, las manos de la peli roja apretaban con fuerza las muñecas de Issei tratando de liberarla, pero el shock y la fuerza que Issei estaba imprimiendo en su agarre, sumado al temblor de sus manos evitaba que ella pudiese hacer nada, comenzando a salivar ante la presión inhumana en su tráquea… por su parte, su agresor apretaba como si sintiese que iba a recuperar su antigua vida al hacerlo, los segundos pasaban entre el forcejeo, él luchaba contra el cuerpo de la peli roja tratando de quitarlo de encima de si mientras que el con todo su peso aplastaba su estómago con su rodilla tratando de inmovilizarla… con los segundos, el agarre de Rias se hacía más débil, convirtiéndose en débiles palmadas que ella daba mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Issei con ojos vidriosos pero suplicantes… eso, hasta que la lucha terminaba_

 _CLACK_

 _Con un sonido perturbador, toda fuerza de Rias desaparecía, como si hubiese sido un títere al que le cortaron sus cuerdas, quedando con su mirada vacía al costado… todos los presentes observaban con terror como pese a eso_

 _Issei continuaba apretando, pero su pecho comenzaba a temblar, de mano que un extraño ruido salía de su boca, algo como un susurro débil que poco a poco iba ganando fuerza, haciendo notar que ese susurro era_

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-_

 _Una risa de Jubilo que estallo con fuerza tras haber asesinado con sus propias manos a Rias Gremory_

* * *

-¡!-

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al buscar salir por todos los medios de aquella aberrante pesadilla, no demoro en identificar su habitación, sentándose agarrando su cabeza mirando al suelo… las pesadillas estaban siendo constantes desde hacían un tiempo, pero eso era un nuevo nivel, se dice que las personas solo recuerdan el 15% de sus sueños al despertar y menos del 3% al pasar unas cuantas horas, eso, si la imagen en si era algo que disparase emociones en quien sueña…

… él recordaba cada maldito segundo de esa pesadilla, cada gesto realizado, cada gesto vivo… cada musculo que utilizo para palpara cada milímetro de piel, musculo y hueso de su ama...

Incomodo miraba sus manos como temblaban, sin embargo, el temor había desaparecido hacia un tiempo, si bien era una pesadilla particularmente fuerte, hacía tiempo estas eran protagonistas de cada sesión de sueño que tenía, sin contar que aquel despertar en ese bosque lleno de sangre fue suficiente para matar su sentido de la sensibilidad, un sueño no le quitaría eso… por mas real que se sintiese

Mellado se levantaba de su cama, preparándose para el nuevo día, uno que no prometía traer una luz de esperanza a su miserable vida, de hecho, su único deseo, era el que jamás se podría cumplir

…escapar de esa vida…

… _\- oh vamos Issei, Buchou te debe estar esperando…¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo puedes seguir corriendo de ella?...-_

Asteado, pero sabiendo que era un esfuerzo perdido tratar de replicarle, Issei pasaba derecho de Raynare, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, entrando al baño, comenzando a desvestirse para bañarse, al quitarse la camisa noto en el espejo el reflejo de Raynare, sonriente

… _aunque es entendible claro esta… cada vez es mas claro para ambos, fuiste convertido en un demonio en contra de tu voluntad por ella, arrastrado a este mundo sin que nadie te preguntase sobre cómo te sentirías como eso, no siendo suficiente, se te impuso el peso de una pelea imposible en la cual si perdías, lo perdías todo… viéndolo de esa manera es asfixiante…_

El baño terminaba, Issei continuaba pretendiendo que el ángel caído no se encontraba ahí, simplemente yendo a su rutina, pese a su esfuerzo, Raynare continuaba apareciendo en cada habitación por la cual el pasaba

 _-… viéndolo asi, mi participación era parte de su plan… solo piensa…- intuía ella llevando un dedo a su mentón con un gesto pensativo -… si tu no morías, quizás no te podría convencer…quizás podría forzarte eventualmente, pero no sería tan efectivo como hacer parecer que le debías todo, algo que sería posible solo si tu morias y ella de manera conveniente pero desinteresada te salvaba la vida…¿sabes? Creo que también me siento utilizada…_

-¡te equivocas!...- gritaba Issei volteando a mirar a la oji violeta quien alzaba su ceja ante la reacción del castaño -…¡todo lo malo que ha ocurrido estos días es solamente mi culpa!¡Buchou no tiene nada que ver!...-

No podía negar que el estaba sintiendo que su vida se estaba yendo al caño por el haber sido convertido en demonio por parte de Rias Gremory, sin embargo, aceptar aquella realidad, era tirar a la basura la imagen que tenia de ella, la mujer imponente y carismática que siempre lo recibia con una sonrisa, que era atenta con él, que buscaba la manera de motivarlo, la que permitio que el creciese de poco a poco en alguien mejor… o al menos, hasta aquel fatídico juego de puntuación

No quería perder eso, si perdía la devoción que sentía por su ama, pudiese que ese dolor que estaba devorando su corazón se descontrolase completamente

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...- por supuesto al risa de júbilo de Raynare inundaba la sala completa, cosa que solo podía escuchar Issei -… vamos idiota, ¿recuerdas? Soy tu yo sub consiente, si estoy diciéndote todo eso es por qué lo sabes mejor que nadie, grítalo todo lo que quiera hasta que te lo creas, ¡pero la realidad es distinta!_

PPPPRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose violentamente tras el silencio todo rastro de conversación, el no estaba dispuesto a creer en las sandeces que le decía esa vulgar puta, incluso si ella decía que venían de él, por que si, estaba resentido, pero no dejaría que un mal sentimiento terminase de arruinar su vida, ya eran bastantes cosas malas como para perder de las pocas buenas que había, era cierto, no era capaz de hablarle a su ama sin sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero no dejaría que eso aumentase la carga que ya tenía su ama al haber perdido su libertad por culpa de él, Asia ya pago el precio, no era necesario que nadie más pagase

Que equivocado estaba de pensar que todo podía solucionarse asi

* * *

El viaje a Japon como era de esperarse no sería cómodo, era típico entre los agentes de la iglesia que iban en pequeños grupos el viajar de manera que fuese lo más fácil pasar desapercibidos, inclusive de polisones pagando un pequeño soborno al personal de seguridad de las embarcaciones mercantes, actualmente el trio que había sido formado para la investigación de las Excalibur se encontraba en uno de estos, en una pequeña habitación, o más que el trio, dos de ellas nada mas

-¿se encontrara bien?...- preguntaba Irina con genuina preocupación, tras su misión en Italia, habían tomado una pausa de tres días para organizar su viaje a la tierra de los demonios, durante ese tiempo ni ella ni Queelag habían visto a Xenovia, por lo que cuando las tres se volvieron a reunir

-no lo creo… no se qué haya pasado en ese pueblo asqueroso, pero sea lo que sea, fue demasiado para ella… ustedes dos se conocen de hace tiempo ¿sabes que pudo haberla perturbado asi?...-

Solamente encontraron a la portadora de la Durandal, con sus heridas vendadas bajo su traje y una mirada particularmente apagada y vacía, una expresión neutra y ninguna palabra que saliese de su boca, ella no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que las tres se habían reencontrado, para Irina aquello fue inquietante, sin embargo, la bruja del caos, reconocía esa mirada, era la mirada de alguien que había sido "reprendida" mediante terapia de choque, haciendo alusión a las últimas palabras que escucho de Griselda Quarta, no fue difícil asimilar cuál era su idea de "afilar a su espada mellada" de ahí entendía el comportamiento casi ajeno a todo por parte de la peli azul

-no lo se…- contestaba Irina genuinamente preocupada -… pero cuando estábamos dejando ese lugar, me pregunto algo que me tiene confundida incluso ahora…-

Eso llamo la atención de la peli negra quien alzaba su ceja interesada

-¿y eso fue?...-

-si mi nombre me lo habían puesto mis padres… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? -

Si bien Irina buscaba entender que significaba esa enigmática pregunta, la peli negra ya se hacía una idea de a donde apuntaba ese tema, al parecer su compañera se enteró de algo que hubiese sido mejor que no se enterase… había veces en las que la ignorancia era mejor que la verdad que pudiese saber… a veces era mejor

" _Queelag… querida hermana… no llores, no duele tanto como parece…-_

" _Estaré bien… te tengo a ti, querida hermana…-_

Simplemente no actuar, y dejar que las cosas siguiesen por su cauce

Pese a todo lo que ambas pudiesen pensar, la razón del comportamiento de la peli azul no venía por lo que hubiese ocurrido con Griselda durante esos días de ausencia, no era la primera vez que era castigada por parte de la reina de corazones, tampoco creía que fuese la última, no…

" _mata a cualquiera de los sirvientes de la familia Gremory o la familia Sitri"_

Ya no podía decir que no estaba confundida, no, si quiera que no tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría averiguar de ahí en más, de todo lo que representaría seguir ese camino que abrió su primer contacto con Vasco, con Kokabiel, con todo lo oscuro que podría ser el mundo, sin embargo, se sentía obligada a continuar investigando, a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias, el saber cómo su vida le fue arrebatada, como le quitaron a su familia para convertirla en un arma fue el disparador que estaba haciendo que quisiese saber todo, inclusive si eso representaba ir contra todo lo que representaba la iglesia… el tener esa clase de determinación de ir en contra de todo era lo que la estaba asustando

Pero precisamente era eso… la determinación…. El poder… su corazón latia con fuerza, sentía el hinchar de su pecho con el aire le llenaba de cierta adrenalina…

Si, estaba mal, eso era cierto, pero definitivamente moverse por voluntad propia… por sus propios deseos… no se sentía mal en absoluto...

 _-entonces… ¿quieres saber más sobre la Durandal?...- preguntaba Vasco, sonriente, las visitas de Xenovia le daban un nuevo toque a su rutina diaria, y no podía negar que aquello le alegraba, no solo era la empatía y el conectar con alguien que quería escuchar su historia, sino todo lo que podía representar el poder contarle a ella sobre sus pecados, para que tomase su decisión_

 _-si… contestaba ella, ambos se encontraban a unos veinte metros de aquella casa rustica donde el anciano residía en aquella pradera destinada al trabajo de granja -… usted es reconocido como el hombre que ha dominado a Durandal a un nivel similar al de Roland, su portador original, eso quiere decir que usted sabe sobre cómo utilizar todo su potencial…-_

 _El anciano sonreía complacido_

 _-bueno, eso fue en mejores días, actualmente no recuerdo mucho sobre que era empuñar a mi querida Durandal, no creo que pueda darte muchos concejos o entrenarte… pero… supongo que puedo hablarte sobre el poder…-_

 _-¿poder?...- preguntaba ella confundida ¿se referiría a cuanto poder puede sacarle a Durandal?...-_

 _-¿Qué entiendes por poder hija?...- preguntaba el con un tono de seriedad, con un deje de energía que Xenovia no le había visto hasta ese momento_

 _-el poder…- contestaba ella meditabunda, posando su mano en su mentón -…realmente no puedo definirlo con claridad, pero el poder es nuestra capacidad para aplastar a nuestros enemigos…-_

 _El anciano bufaba un suspiro_

 _-mal entiendes el poder…- contestaba el dirigiéndole una fuerte mirada a la chica -…Xenovia…¿confías en mi?...-_

 _Aquella pregunta extraño sobremanera a la peli azul quien retrocedió un paso por la forma en la que Vasco se paraba imponente ante ella ¿confiaba en el? Aquel triste anciano era amable y atento con ella y le hablaba no como una herramienta de la iglesia, si no como a una hija, como una chica que tenia dudas y quería hablar con alguien, este le había confiado una serie de verdades que a ese momento ella se preguntaba si fue buena idea saber, pero que actualmente, estaban abriendo sus ojos poco a poco_

 _Su respiración se agito un poco ante ello_

 _-si, confió en usted, Vasco Dono…-_

 _El anciano sonreía complacido y agradecido a la vez_

 _-entonces… libera a Durandal, y permíteme empuñarla…una vez más…-_

 _Aquella petición alerto a Xenovia, estaba a punto de replicar, pero entonces recordó la pregunta que recién le había hecho el anciano, si podía confiar en él, y ella le había respondido que sí, el negarle aquello era haberle mentido al responderle, no solo eso, si él le había preguntado aquello, era porque era indispensable que ella atendiese a su suplica…_

 _Cohibida liberaba a Durandal de su confinamiento espacial, empalándola firmemente contra el suelo, retrocediendo dos pasos señalándole con la mano a vasco para que la tomase_

 _-confió en usted Vasco dono…- contesto ella con firmeza y decisión, el anciano ante el voto de confianza, asentia, caminando hacia la espada, mirándola durante unos segundos donde no se movía, simplemente la observaba con solemnidad_

 _-como te decía, mal entiendes el poder…- continuaba el anciano, extendiendo su mano al mando de Durandal -… el poder no es solo violencia, el poder no es tu capacidad para destruirlo todo o para derrotar a tus enemigos, el poder es mucho mas…-_

 _Respirando hondamente el anciano finalmente agarraba a la espada, liberándola del suelo… al hacerlo, Xenovia miro llevando la mano a su pecho como al ser agarrada por Vasco, Durandal liberaba un aire distinto al que liberaba con ella cuando ella la utilizaba, la espada cuando se trataba de ella era rebelde por así decirle, le era complicado responder al poder que esta liberaba como si forcejease contra ella, sin embargo, esta estaba recibiendo al anciano con un toque amable, casi agradecido, aquello no fue ajeno para el anciano quien miraba a la espada con nostalgia_

… _yo también te extrañe… querida amiga…_

 _-Xen chan…- continuaba el anciano dándole la espalda a la chica, extendiendo la espada a su costado, liberando una leve corriente de aire con su movimiento, mirando en dirección a su casa -… el poder podemos basarlo en tres principios, el poder como tú lo conoces es sinónimo de fuerza, capacidad, energía y dominación, es violencia absoluta… has sido criada para entenderlo de esta manera, por que es lo que necesitas para empuñar a la espada con un control mínimo pero aprovechable…-_

 _Xenovia escuchaba todo en silencio, a prudente distancia del anciano, más al ver como Durandal y él congeniaban en silencio, casi sin moverse, Vasco solamente ahora bajaba la espada que era empuñada por su mano derecha, con sus ojos cerrados_

 _-…el poder como tal, es capacidad, es que nadie nos impedirá actuar y que podemos afrontar las consecuencias…el poder está ligado a tus emociones, a tus miedos, a tu convicción y determinación, el seguir un camino requiere de poder para avanzar, poder para afrontar lo que te traiga el dia a dia y también está ligado a tu propia vida, a lo que quieres que sea ella, se requiere poder para pensar sin miedo, se requiere poder para amar sin reserva alguna, se requiere poder para comprender el mundo y verlo con una mentalidad abierta, si restringes el poder a la violencia, Durandal nunca te apoyara por completo…-_

 _Sin decir mas_

 _SLASHHHHHH_

 _Con un solo movimiento, el anciano alzaba su espada, lo que vio Xenovia a continuación fue algo que se quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre_

 _Un solo movimiento de la espada había volado aquella granja en mil pedazos estallandola en el aire, primero levantándola de sus cimientos para luego implosionar convirtiéndola en nada menos que un cumulo de madera destrozada, sin embargo_

 _FIIUUSSSHHHHH_

 _Era tras la casa y los lados de Vasco, cercanos a unos treinta metros que un haz de luz dorada salía disparada en las tres direcciones, siendo que el movimiento que el hizo atacaba a tres lados y al parecer la casa solamente había volado en pedazos a la onda expansiva del movimiento de la espada, los tres haces brillantes afilados continuaban su recorrido, destrozando y cortando la tierra, los árboles y todo lo que estuviese en su camino sin detener su marcha, solo hasta el punto donde chocaban con el borde de la barrera que contenía a Vasco había una nueva reacción, pero los rayos lejos de parar, ahora trepaban el domo, cortándolo también, comenzando a desquebrajarlo mientras los tres haces se dirigían a un punto de choque en el cielo_

 _TRROOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP_

 _Finalmente los tres rayos chocaban entre si, desapareciendo con su propio choque comenzando a orquestar lo que era la caída del domo que se despedazaba como si hubiese sido hecho de vidrio, generando una lluvia de energía sólida que era lo que alguna vez fue el campo que contenía al anciano ser_

 _Xenovia se alertó ante eso, vasco había destruido el campo que lo encerraba con complicidad de ella, ¿la había engañado? Por unos momentos pensó que era así, sin embargo, Vasco no se movía de su lugar, en cambio solamente clavaba la Durandal nuevamente en el piso_

 _-Durandal es conocida como la espada que lo puede cortar absolutamente todo, nada es una excepción, es una espada afilada que la Iglesia tiene como uno de sus potenciales de guerra, sin embargo, una espada demasiado afilada se convierte en una espada de doble filo…- girándose hacia Xenovia, Vasco le daba la señal a ella para que empuñase nuevamente a esta -…la iglesia reconoce esto mismo y por eso limita el conocimiento y la capacidad del usuario de esta de comprender el mundo, te dogmatizan completamente para que la iglesia sea lo único en tu vida, te convierten en "una espada de Dios" por dos razones, una, para que nunca dudes de ellos, dos, para que el poder que puedas disponer de Durandal sea limitado y que solamente con el paso de los años y tu entrega total a la iglesia, te den la capacidad de liberar, por supuesto Durandal tiene conciencia propia y voluntad, su poder depender del usuario que la empuñe, si el usuario solo se ve a si mismo como una herramienta, la espada no responderá adecuadamente, ya que ella, quiere ser libre, es una espada que fue hecha para cortar, pero su poder depender de una cosa como tal, y esto nadie te lo puede enseñar…-_

 _Xenovia miraba el domo cayendo en pedazos desapareciendo en el aire, y la destrucción a su alrededor y no podía evitar sentirse aterrada, pero también algo expectante ¿Cuánto poder tenia Vasco para hacer eso solo con una blandida? No, más bien ¿Cuánto poder le otorgaba Durandal?¿cómo se entendía él con aquella espada?_

 _-…¿de qué depende su poder?...-_

 _El anciano sonreía divertido, mirando al aire con una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento_

 _-… de tu determinación de vivir a tu modo… no como herramienta…- tras decir eso, el anciano se dirigía a los escombros de lo que era su casa, comenzando a hurgar entre ellos, Xenovia extrañada ante ese comportamiento, lo seguía de cerca -…solo para que lo sepas, aquello que acabas de ver, solamente es el 15% de poder que puedo liberar de Durandal…-_

 _Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la peli azul al escuchar eso, una destrucción que ella no podía causar en menos de dos días…¿y el le estaba diciendo que hizo todo eso solo con el 15% de poder?_

 _-Vasco Dono…- comenzaba ella observando como el anciano tras destruir el campo que lo aprisionaba tras rebuscar un rato entre los escombros, sacaba lo que parecía ser una caja de herramientas, comenzando de manera artesanal a reparar el lugar destruido -… ha destruido el campo que lo mantenía prisionero ¿no pretende escapar?...-_

 _El peli blanco le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica mientras continuaba en su labor_

 _-querida, este no es un lugar hecho para encerrarte físicamente, esta prisión encierra otra cosa y de ella no puedo escapar con el filo de una espada, ni si quiera de mi querida Durandal…_

 _-…entonces ¿Qué encierra este lugar?...-_

 _La mirada del anciano se hacía cansada_

 _-si tienes suerte, nunca sabrás que es este lugar en realidad….-_

-vivir a mi modo…¿Qué querrá decir con eso?...-

Esa pregunta la soltaba al aire, actualmente la semilla de la duda que habían plantado en ella ya estaba creciendo y la reprimenda de Griselda no había mellado aquella en ningún sentido, solamente había hecho que entendiese que lo que decía Vasco era cierto, que para la iglesia era imperativo que ella no tuviese voluntad mas que para pelear en su nombre, siendo criada de esa manera aquello ya no le parecía negativo, pero, ahora, ese sentir en su pecho cuando pensaba en lo que significaba vivir… descubrir que muchas bases de su vida eran mentira… se sentía extraña, tenia miedo, pero a su vez, estaba emocionada... su primer atisbo de rebeldia

-no pretendo ir contra las enseñanzas de Dios…- murmuraba para si misma, mirando el mar que era barrido por el recorrer de aquel barco mercante pensativa -…hágase su voluntad asi sea en la tierra como en el cielo…-

Era de suponer que, pese a todo, Dios lo era todo para ella y su yo como persona no tenía nada que ver con eso, la iglesia era corrupta y mentirosa, era cierto, pero, Dios era otra cosa, entendía que la iglesia al ser controlada por humanos podía ser contaminada por el pecado, pero eran los humanos más cercanos a Dios, no pretendía ir en contra de ellos pese a que ella pidiese a gritos hacerlo

-al final, todo esto es la voluntad de Dios ¿no es así? Sus maneras de obrar son misteriosas…-

Era una contradicción, pero, estaba decidida a actuar según su voluntad, siempre y cuando no violase ese principio sagrado, ella como miembro de la iglesia entendía que los designios de Dios eran difíciles de entender por no decir misteriosos para los menos iluminados, asi como los monos no entienden los pensamientos de los humanos, los humanos no pueden entender en toda su cabalidad la voluntad de Dios, pero esta estaba ahí, las respuestas le estaban siendo reveladas por voluntad de él, asi lo creía ella, por lo que su devoción seguiría intacta…

…solo por la voluntad de Dios, quien reina sobre el cielo y la tierra…

No faltaban sino unas cuantas horas para arribar, y se sentía preparada para buscar las respuestas a las preguntas que estaba teniendo actualmente, inclusive si estas iban contra la iglesia, por que ese era el designio de Dios… y la voluntad de Durandal…

* * *

El camino a la escuela era en cierto punto ya cansado, sin embargo, ese castigo ya no era molesto, en algún punto aquel recorrido casi purgatorio había ido perdiendo su carga psicológica, ya simplemente era el recorrido de su casa a su escuela de nuevo, no común, como lo era antes de su vida como demonio, si no como algo que era necesario, una carga a la que ya se había acostumbrado

En su mente aun rondaba la duda de la mañana, sobre aquella forma en la que veía a Rias, sin la presencia de Raynare en ese momento, le era más cómodo pensar sobre ello, que tanta culpa o que tan inocente era Rias Gremory con su propia situación y la suya propia, para el, Rias seguía siendo su ídolo, aquella mujer que admiraba como nadie, pero entre el odio que tenía por su propia vida y toda aquella cizaña que Raynare había ido colando poco a poco en él, no podía evitar tenerle algo de resentimiento

Extrañamente, para sorpresa de él, en la entrada de la escuela, se encontraba Rias, con un deje meditabundo, mirando al suelo, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que él estaba acercándose

-Buchou…-

Susurro para si mismo al verla ahí, era extraño ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Por qué estaba tan pensativa? Su tren de pensamientos se descarrilo al ver como ella finalmente había notado su presencia, dándole un respingo asi como a ella… sin embargo, con cierta rapidez y elegancia, ella recuperaba su temple clásico, aquel con el que él la recordaba de siempre

-buenos días Issei…- saludaba con gracia y de manera refinada, casi como si nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido esos días no hubiese ocurrido… como si…

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!¡MIRA ESO RIAS GREMORY, HYODO ISSEI!¡EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LA PEQUEÑA ASIA FINALMENTE HA SIDO MIA!¡SOLO MIA!-_

 _..._ todo fuese un mal sueño...

-buenos días… Buchou…-respondía el dirigiéndose hacia su ama suprimiendo violentamente aquella imagen de su mente, sonriendo, o pretendiendo hacerlo, sus ojeras y el malestar que le dio aquella imagen resintió terriblemente en su cuerpo -…¿Cómo ha estado?...-

No tenía ganas de hablar con ella hasta no resolver aquel incidente, menos sabiendo la clase de problemas que traería con su nuevo amo, sin embargo, había dos cosas, una, estaban en la escuela, pretender que todo era normal era parte importante de su papel, segundo…

…le dolía el no poder hablar con quien en su momento fue su apoyo más fuerte, necesitaba de su calor, necesitaba de su cercanía…

 _-¿lo has notado?... para nosotros siempre ha sido asi_

Aun si esta era tan reseca como el aire en esa pesadilla, aun si esta era asfixiante como estar en el infierno

-bien, gracias por preguntar…- respondía ella con su agraciado porte y elegancia invitando al castaño con su mirada a que la acompañase al lado de ella -…¿entramos? Hace un tiempo no charlo con un querido miembro del club al que asistimos…-

Con esa premisa, Issei sintió un ligero calor en su corazón, el primero en mucho tiempo, el camino a la escuela, la escuela en si, los estudiantes viéndolo como una amenaza por estar cerca del ídolo de la escuela, la mirada amable y cariñosa de ella… era como si nada hubiese cambiado, esperanzado, alzaba su mano tratando de tocar la mejilla de ella, con un deje de ímpetu y de paz que había buscado desde el inicio de esa pesadilla, la misma Rias también se había sobresaltado al ver la mano de su sirviente buscando alcanzar su mejilla, ganando rápidamente un tinte rojizo en estas

Quizás por fin la pesadilla terminaría

¡BOOOOOSSTTTTTTT!

CRUUUSSSHHHHHH

-¡!...-

-¿uh?...-

Pero era extraño, su mano no había parado en su mejilla, y de hecho, su mano no estaba ahí, estaba la Boosted Gear totalmente manchada de sangre, sangre que provenía de la garganta de Rias, atravesada limpiamente por su Sacred Gear, dejando nada más que la mirada vidriosa de la peli roja ante tan violenta muerte, con genuina confusión en su mirada apagada

La mirada de Issei se tensó inmediatamente, cada musculo facial se recogió de manera aterradora

-¿Issei?¿estás bien?...-

Preguntaba Rias, mirando como la mano del castaño se había detenido a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, asi como la piel de él había ganado un horrible color pálido, si pudiese sentir lo que el acababa de sentir, sería un fuerte batido estomacal, pero esto era innecesario, el gesto entre neutro y aterrado era evidencia de esto a groso modo

-¿Isse?...-

Por su parte el estaba confundido… no, aterrado ¿Qué era eso que había acabado de ocurrir? Se había sentido visceralmente real, durante un rato pasmado se quedó viendo su mano izquierda, seguía siendo humana ¿Por qué había visto su Boosted Gear atravesar el cuello de Rias? No tenía idea, pero ese horrible sentimiento en su pecho que estaba torciendo su rostro era parte de eso ¿no? Quizás fue la impresión, pero tras una pausa noto que su pecho realmente había latido con fuerza y emoción al atravesar a Rias de esa manera

En ese momento supo que la cosa estaba bastante mal, no, asi como un carpintero no es ebanista, aquello que había despertado en ese momento no era malo, era algo mucho peor

-aléjate de mi…- susurro Issei despectivamente arrancando un gemido de sorpresa de Rias como de parte de los estudiantes cercanos, quienes veían sin poder creerlo como la bestia pervertida pasaba de Rias sin dedicarle una mirada, mientras ella reclinaba su mirada adolorida al costado, sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir y para ser honesto, el mismo Issei tampoco

-¡pero a ese imbecil que le pasa!...-

-si, mira que Rias Gremory te dedique unas palabras y responderle de esa manera

-¡que asco de sujeto!¡tras de haber asustado a Asia ahora esto!...-

Los comentarios despectivos pasaron sin que el castaño les pusiese atencion, el solamente buscaba ir a su salon de clase tan rapido como fuese posible, tenia que alejarse de su ama lo mas pronto posible, tenia miedo de lo que podia hacerle en ese momento, la razon era simple

Aquella vision, lo habia estimulado de manera que no habia sentido antes, no, ya habia sentido esa sensacion de desbordado placer como arrepentimiento y terror, la pesadilla que habia tenido con Aika

 _-...¿realmente crees que esto han sido pesadillas?...-_

Preguntaba Raynare volando a la altura del rostro del castaño atras de él, no era necesario aparecer de frente para que este supiera que ella lo estaba acosando como la criatura que se oculta tras la oscuridad en una noche solitaria y silenciosa

 _-...las pesadillas son reflejos subconcientes de nuestros pensamientos y temores reprocidos de manera que atentan contra estos, tu estas sintiendo placer en tu participacion en las fantasias que has tenido que te atreves a llamar pesadillas... no te hagas el inocente...-_

-¡¿que es lo que buscas decirme?!...- preguntaba este ya hasteado subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su salon

 _-...no soy una fantasia, soy una alucinacion, soy tu alucinacion de un deseo culpable que es lo que te predomina en este momento...-_

Ante aquella declaracion Issei detenia su marcha en seco, girando lentamente sobre si mismo para voltear a mirar al fantasma que estaba atras de él, fantasma que le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona al observar a su creador con un gesto incredulo pero expectante

 _-...quieres ser castigado por ser debil, por eso me creaste, quieres volver a tu vida diaria, por eso estas obsesionandote con alejarte de todo lo que representa al mundo sobrenatural, tus amigos del clan, el concejo estudiantil...¡por Dios! tratas de huir de todo lo que existe a tu alrededor... y ahora... tras toda esa cobardia y necesidad de huir ha comenzado a surgir un deseo distinto... lo se por que yo tambien lo estoy sintiendo...-_

Issei todavia se negaba a aceptar que esa cosa fuese realmente algo que el mismo habia creado, en cierto punto pensaba que podia ser una posibilidad, pero si aceptaba que esa Raynare, no era la Raynare que lo habia atacado y que ahora estaba muerta si no era una representacion viva de un grave trastorno psicologico de él, aceptaria asi mismo que

 _-...si me aceptas, no mereces a Rias Gremory...-_

Contestaba esta leyendo la mente del castaño haciendo que el pasase derecho de ella a su salon

 _-...si finges no aceptarme y seguirme escuchando... no mereces a nadie...-_

Finalmente entrando al salon se ubico tan pronto como pudo en su puesto, retrayendose de todo el mundo, centrandose en sus apuntes y en lo que aparecia en el tablero, las enseñanzas de la escuela no eran algo que despertasen su interes, pero en ese momento sentia la necesidad de que cualquier cosa llenase el espacio que Raynare poco a poco comenzaba a ocupar en su mente

Con el pasar de las horas, se comenzo a dar cuenta que su esfuerzo era infructifero, era cierto que Raynare ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, desde el momento en el corredor no habia aparecido de nuevo, sin embargo, habia otra cosa que estaba presente en ese momento, con tal fuerza que le obligaba a apretar su cuaderno de apuntes con ambas manos al punto de estrujarlo, fingiendo leerlo, era imposible hacerlo con sus pupilas temblando y estando anormalmente dilatadas

-...no se ha ido... sigue ahi...-

Farfullaba este por lo bajo sin que ninguno de sus compañeros lo escuchase, para su suerte la clase era lo suficientemente compleja como para que ninguno de estos le prestase atencion a su extraño arrebato

-...la mano atravezo limpiamente la carne... la sangre se siente caliente en los dedos pese a ser la garra de dragon... sus ojos tiemblan en shock al tratar de entender que paso...-

Como si fuese una enfermedad que va empeorando poco a poco, la sensacion de la alucinacion de la entrada seguia presente aferrandose mas y mas a él, mientras mas avanzaba el tiempo el deseo y la energia que habia dresprendido de esta se hacia mas fuerte recorriendo cada parte de su ser, a Issei le aterraba darse cuenta que por mas que intentaba, no podia frenar ese deseo de destrozar a Rias Gremory con su mano izquierda

-esto... esto es... genuino deseo de matar...-

Susurro para si mismo dandole una definicion a aquel deseo insano que se estaba apoderando de su ser

No se daba cuenta que aquello que estaba invadiendo su ser estaba mucho mas alla de eso

* * *

-¡¿tenemos alguna pista que nos diga de donde proviene?!...-

Preguntaba Sona Sitri a su peon mirando una serie de documentos que estaba revisando antes de aquella extraña intromision en su escuela

-no ,no sabemos, Kaicho ¿que es esto?...- preguntaba el rubio mirando a los costados avergonzado de su pobre desempeño en ese momento de urgencia, Sona miraba a la ventana llevando su mano a su sien, pensativa, como si tuviese un leve dolor de cabeza

-no lo se...- contestaba ella con un tono mas bien debil y preocupado, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el fenomeno que se estaba presentando actualmente -... se siente como una energia demoniaca pero...- murmuraba ella mirando al cielo de la escuela, como si sus ojos pudiesen ver la insana estela de aura demoniaca que se habia expandido poco a poco en la escuela, una que habia aparecido de la nada, como si siempre hubiese estado ahi, se sentia confundida por ese repentino poder que se sentia por todo el lugar como un aire toxico que nadie podia percibir al ser inholoro -...¿de donde vino?¿por que solo la pudimos sentir hasta ahora?...-

El sonido de la puerta sacaba a Sona Sitri de sus pensamientos, haciendola mirar hacia esta, mirando a una recien llegada Tsubaki cuyo gesto no auguraba buenas noticias

-¿encontraste alguna pista Tsubaki?...-

-lo siento Kaicho...- murmuraba la Reina Sitri dejando los sellos magicos que llevaba en un pequeño morral en la mesa -...no puedo encontrar cual es el punto de origen de este horrible poder... toda la escuela esta embaunada de este en su totalidad... nunca habia visto un poder que se expandiese de manera tan brusca...-

-esto es malo...- expresaba la Sitri mirando por la ventana nuevamente -...no se que sea esto pero definitivamente no puede ser bueno, avisa a Rias, necesitamos su ayu...-

PAAFFFFFF

La puerta abriendose bruscamente rompia la meditacion de todos en el salon del concejo estudiantil abruptamente, quien llegaba agitada en la puerta era la alfil de cabello del clan Sitri

-¡kaicho!¡esto es grave!...-

El tono visceral de la peli blanca fue suficiente para que Sona Sitri esperase lo peor en ese momento

-¡¿que ocurre?!-

-¡hay un alumno herido en los salones del 2b!...-

El anuncio fue suficiente para que el Rey Sitri abriese sus ojos a mas no dar mientras un fuerte escalofrio recorria su ser, un fenomeno anomalo de ese tamaño y un alumno herido, de por si ambos eran bastante malos por si solos pero habia otro factor para hacerlo aun mas grave

-¡el salon de Hyodo!¡Rapido, todos al salon 2b!...-

Asintiendo, ninguno perdio tiempo para empezar a correr en direccion al salon del castaño, era obvio que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a Issei, no necesitaban que esa mierda que se estaba gestando de manera tan grotesca en la escuela terminase de lastimarlo, no querian imaginar lo que habia ocurrido en ese lugar, solo sabian que necesitaban proteger a su compañero de otro clan, ya habia sufrido lo suficiente como para que una amenaza asi terminase de arruinar su vida

* * *

Era hora del almuerzo y como era costumbre algunos alumnos salian a los distintos patios de la escuela a recrearse y a comer, otros se quedaban en el salon a hacerlo mismo en un ambiente mas tranquilo, disfrutando de la paz que proporcionaba el salon de clase cuando no habian responsabilidades a atender

Solo Hyodo Issei se encontraba en el salon por otra razon, aun se encontraba apretando su cuaderno de apuntes buscando contener aquel insano deseo que estaba brotando de su ser como si de una necesidad biologica se tratase

Su comportamiento no era ajeno para varios de sus compañeros quienes se habian quedado en el salon

-Oi, ¿Hyodo se encontrara bien?...-

-no lo se, se ve enfermo...-

-¡¿que mas da?!¡se trata del idiota que le respondio groseramente a Rias sama!-

Para él el ruido del salon era un eco vacio que pasaba lejos de si mismo debido a la lucha que llevaba en ese momento contra su propio ser, poniendo toda su concentracion en evitar que se dejase llevar por ese instinto y terminase haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiria

Sin embargo, la situacion suya no era algo que le importase a otros alumnos, entre estos el tipico buscapleitos que miraba con recelo al castaño desde la primera hora, levantandose del asiento comenzando a caminar hacia el de este

-vaya, ¿te crees muy importante no Hyodo?...- preguntaba este con sorna a espaldas del castaño quien no le prestaba atencion a lo que este estaba diciendo -...teniendo el aprecio de Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y de otras chicas de la escuela con las que uno moriria por si quiera poder hablar...- al notar que no estaba obteniendo respuesta alguna por parte del mencionado, la molestia comenzaba a hacerse mas grande desahogandose en una palmada sonora que este le daba en la cabeza al castaño, palmada con fuerza suficiente para hacer que este se estrellase de frente contra su asiento

-¡Oye!¡¿pero que te pasa?!...- preguntaba molesta Murayama al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¡Hyodo es un idiota!¡pero es obvio que se siente enfermo!¡dejalo en paz!...- agregaba Katase, no por tener aprecio alguno por el asqueroso pervertido, simplemente lo hacia por que cualquier atisbo de violencia altanera por que si era altamente repudiado por ella, como respuesta el rebelde estudiante escupia al costado

-me importa un bledo si se siente enfermo o no...- contestaba agreste el brabucon mirando a ambas chicas -...este imbecil es un sujeto que puede charlar tranquilamente con las dos mujeres mas buenas de toda la escuela y eso me enerba, mas viendo lo que ocurrio esta mañana...- tras decir eso este volvia a mirar al castaño quien para disgusto de él, parecia no prestarle mayor atencion a nada de lo que estaba diciendo -...¡te estoy hablando animal!-

Otro golpe era acertado a la nuca del castaño, esta vez arrancandole un alarido de dolor por la zona blanda lastimada

-detente...- susurraba el castaño por lo bajo volviendo a su posicion

-¿uh?...- preguntaba el brabucon estudiante mirando de reojo al castaño quien no seguia encimismado, esta vez de manera mas rezagada -...no te oigo basura...-

Issei subconcientemente comenzo a ligar el parecido a la hora de hablar de su compañero de curso con el de Riser Phoenix, despertando un atismo de enojo en él, inperceptible para nadie, por lo mismo el sujeto que estaba molestando al castaño caminaba al rededor del pupitre del castaño hasta quedar al frente de este, no sin antes darle un golpe mas en la cabeza, arrancando un gruñido sonoro de molestia

-¡¿que decias?!¡¿que no te moleste?!- preguntaba este con sorna preparando la mano para alzarla una vez mas sonriendo morbidamente -...pobre iluso...-

El tono de este tipo se le hacia cada vez mas molesto al castaño, mirando de reojo arriba de si, la sombra difuminada de su compañero por la falta de iluminacion lo hacia parecerse realmente a Riser Phoenix

Y a este tipo realmente lo odiaba

-¡!...-

Fue en ese momento donde Issei miro a los ojos directamente a su compañero, el dragon rojo era conciente de su propio enojo y condicion, pero no esperaba que esta se hubiese expandido al resto de su mente como si fuese una toxina en su ser, eso lo pudo notar al ver que no estaba observando a su compañero en si mismo

 _-damas y caballeros...- anunciaba una alegre y jovial Raynare vestida de profesora de escuela con conjunto de lentes y todo señalando el cadaver del bravucon sujeto colgado del cuello por una soga balanceandose debilmente frente a todo el salon, con los aterrados estudiante_ _s del grupo observando la bizarra clase -...el dia de hoy estudiaremos la fisica de los pendulos...-_

Por su parte en ese instante, el detestable sujeto mirando a los ojos del castaño, observo una mirada que penetro directamente en su alma, un enojo insano que era imposible concebir que fuese cargado por un chico de escuela, no, si quiera por un demonio del aberno, tanto odio, tanta ira... tanta maldad, y toda, Toda, enfocada hacia el desnudandolo y penetrandolo violentamente

-¡No!...- gruño este retrocediendo asustado a la mirada del castaño -...¡alejate!¡no quiero morir!...-

Su cuerpo instintivamente habia anunciado el peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde

GUUUORRRGGGHHHHH

Se dio cuenta de eso cuando sintio un fuerte dolor estomacal, tan fuerte que lo obligo a vaciar su contenido estomacal ahi mismo, escupiendo bilis y sangre antes de caer inconciente

-¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!...-

El grito aterrado de las estudiantes femeninas hizo eco por todo el lugar quienes se alejaban del chico inconciente y del castaño quien aun miraba al frente, esta vez, no con ira ni con desprecio si no con calma extrañeza, parpadeando un par de veces miro al piso a su compañero quien dificilmente respiraba

-es extraño...- susurraba para si mismo -... no es solo con Buchou...-

Aquello para él mismo fue claramente su propia intension de asesinato concentrada hacia el pobre diablo, el resultado era aterrador, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba de manera negativa, de hecho, casi como si hubiese vomitado tras haber comido algo en mal estado, el ver a este tipejo en el piso muriendose por mirarlo a los ojos, deshizo gran parte de la sed de sangre que cargaba su ser en ese momento, normalmente se sentiria asqueado de eso, pero asi mismo su cuerpo finalmente habia descansado tras soportar tanta presion todo el dia, le era imposible sentirse mal en ese instante

Minutos despues llego la gente del concejo estudiantil llego a revisar la situacion, para observar como Issei y el chico de pesimo expediente estudiantil se encontraban en el mismo lugar de donde habia empezado todo, la mirada atonita de Sona Sitri aterrizaba sobre el castaño quien la miraba con una considerables ojeras, sin embargo, su rostro denotaba un extraño sociego

-Kaicho...- susurro el castaño como si el vapor de su aliento fuese toxico -...¿que esta ocurriendo?...-

* * *

El sonido de las cigarras ambientaba el recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, la tenue iluminacion que propinaban los faroles al inicio de la noche sumado al clima templado del ambiente en esa epoca del año hacia que el recorrido fuese mas agradable que de costumbre en otras tareas que se les asignaba comunmente

-es un agradable vecindario Irina...- murmuraba Queelag mirando de reojo las casas residenciales de nucleo basico con cierto interes -...debio ser bonito crecer en este lugar...-

-Hi, este lugar es lo mejor...- contestaba la castaña animada, para luego suspirar con cierta tristeza y un deje de nostalgia -... es una lastima que este sea territorio de demonios, casi no puedo creer que algo tan tranquilo y pacifico les pertenezca...-

Xenovia asentia en silencio, caminando en conjunto con sus otras dos compañeras, no habia cambiado mucho desde la partida de ellas a la mision de recuperar las Excalibur, unicamente el hecho de que ahora Queelag cargaba en su espalda el trozo de Excalibur Destruction mientras que ella cargaba la Excalibur que Kokabiel le habia dado

 _Queelag se mantenia cruzada de brazos en silencio tras haber escuchado la peticion de Xenovia, no era gran cosa, pero de alguna manera, esta misma parecia llevar una enorme connotacion para la iglesia como tal, o al menos para los superiores de la peli azul_

 _-sabes que no me molesta hacerlo, ¿pero por que quieres que yo sea quien cargue con la Excalibur Destruction? seamos honestas, no creo si quiera que sea de las dignas para empuñar esa cosa en combate...-_

 _Xenovia asentia, no decia mucho, no era necesario desperdiciar las palabras_

 _-aun asi, es mejor que uno de los fragmentos este en tu poder...- decia esta alzando el fragmento de curva hoja y alargado diseño -...me siento mas comoda peleando con Rapidly que con Destruction...-_

 _Queelag era particularmente perceptiba a cualquier cosa que sintiese fuera de lugar en el ambiente o en quienes la rodeaban, era obvio que Xenovia trataba de hacer menos lo que fuese que estuviese gestando esa peticion, pero no tenia cabeza para pensar mucho en eso_

 _-como tu quieras...- contestaba finalmente la bruja apoyando el objeto cubierto en vendajes protectores sobre su hombro, haciendo un gesto de fastidio al sentir el peso de la espada... era mas del que pensaba_

 _Por su parte Xenovia era conciente de que era raro para su compañera, pero, de cierta manera subconciente necesitaba sentir que ella tenia control sobre las cosas, asi fuese para poder escoger entre la espada que Griselda le habia ordenado empuñar para esa mision, o la espada que le habia dado Kokabiel como ofrenda de paz..._

 _Una desicion tan simple como esa habia generado un conflicto interno en ella, pero debia aceptar que se sintio realizada cuando opto por ignorar las ordenes de la mujer que la crio y tomar una espada de la cual ella no tenia ningun conocimiento y una experiencia practicamente nula de uso_

 _Pero era eso_

 _Habia sido su eleccion_

-¿es aca?...- preguntaba Queelag observando la entrada de la casa donde las tres chicas se habian detenido, era una de tantas del sector residencial para una familia de pocos integrantes

-si, es aca...- contestaba Irina sonriendo amablemente mirando a ambas chicas de manera avergonzada -...¿estan seguras de que no hay problema con que pasemos por aca?...-

-no lo creo...- contestaba Queelag de manera amable -...estamos recien llegadas a la ciudad, lo mejor seria buscar un lugar donde descansar y ver un rostro familiar ayudara a que nos repongamos mas rapido... bueno, al menos a que tu lo hagas...-

-jeh, gracias chicas, en serio...- contestaba la castaña echandose la bendicion antes de juntar sus manos en oracion -...Doy gracias a Dios por haberme bendecido con compañeras como ustedes asi como por darme la oportunidad de visitar a un querido amigo...-

Tanto Queelag como Xenovia sonreian languidamente, el espiritu de su compañera era admirable, pero a veces su entusiasmo era un tanto exagerado, al menos asi lo percibian ambas chicas

Paff Paff

Tras tocar la puerta, solo fue cuestion de segundos antes de que los pasos se escucharan al otro lado de la puerta, siendo abierta por una mujer que estaba entrando en sus cuarenta años pero que su gesto jovial y animico fue reconocido inmediatamente por la castaña del trio de la iglesia

-¿si?...-

-buenas noches Okaa sama...- saludaba la castaña haciendo una avenia, extrañando a la mujer -... ha sido bastante tiempo, soy Shidou Iirina...-

No fue si no hasta que la chica de coletas se presento que la mujer reconocio el nombre y el parecido de lo que ahora era una preciosa chica con la amiga de la infancia de su hijo, invitandola inmediatamente preparandole una bienvenida a ella y a sus compañeras misioneras como era debido segun la peculiar forma de ser de los Hyodo, tanto Xenovia como Irina prosiguieron ante la amable invitacion de la considerada mujer, pero con Queelag el caso había sido distinto, le basto dar tres pasos en la casa para que sus sentidos la pusieran en alerta

 _-...este lugar, apesta a demonio...-_

Su alteracion en la sangre le hacia acreedora de una sensibilidad en sus sentidos con todo lo que tenia que llevase la marca del demonio en si mismo por lo que no demoro en sentir el aroma concentrado de una presencia demoniaca, una que venia mas precisamente del segundo piso

 _-...el demonio no esta aqui...-_

Sin embargo, no encontro nada extraño fuera de eso, probablemente alguno de los integrantes de la familia tenia una relacion estrecha con algun demonio o un caso similar, ya le advertiria de eso a Irina mas adelante, por ahora, estaba cansada y la improvisada merienda que la mujer les estaba ofreciendo venia como anillo al dedo para su cansancio, lo que en un principio habia sido una charla amena que poco iba fuera del tema de las cordialidades, rapidamente se convirtio en un momento que aprovechaba la mujer de la casa para recordar viejos dias junto a la chica castaña, teniendo como arma para esto un viejo album de fotos donde la foto de turno era la de ambos chicos cuando eran niños jugando en la sala de la residencia Shidou, una donde atras de la castaña se encontraba una de las reliquias que las tenia en ese lugar

Xenovia observaba la charla con cierta curiosidad respetuosa, poco o nada le importaba lo que tenia que ver con esa mujer o la familia de ella, pero la manera en la que hablaba tan alegre con Irina de lo bonito que fue la amistad de ellos cuando eran niños como el tono de ella era tan... maternal

Le arrancaba una leve sonrisa, era bonito escuchar hablar de un pasado feliz

 _Parece que ya se ha calmado – comentó la mujer mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla - ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa algo así?_

… _\- la joven exoricista asintió en silencio - Disculpenme por haberlas preocupado_

 _No, te preocupes – la madre de Vittoria sonrio amablemente – Mi nombre es Chiara, Chiara Rizzo_

Uno que ella no tenia

La noche avanzaba entre el compartir de las tres chicas con la mujer mayor hasta que el tema que vendria por defecto a continuacion hizo mermar levemente la actitud de la ama de casa

-Okaa sama ¿donde esta Issei?...- preguntaba Irina alzando una taza de te con sus dos manos dandole un sorbo, el gesto sonriente de la mujer habia perdido parte de su brillo, seguia igual, pero era obvio que la pregunta le escamaba un poco

-el ya deberia estar aqui, pero no ha llegado...- contestaba ella con una sonrisa decaida, algo que no escapo de la percepcion de la castaña

-¿ocurrio algo?...- preguntaba nuevamente, para Queelag la cosa parecia comenzar a dirigirse en torno al tema de la presencia demoniaca que era remanente en ese modesto hogar

-Issei estos dias ha estado... deprimido...- contestaba ella confesandose a esa joven chica como si necesitara desahogarse -...han ocurrido muchas cosas aca, no se que este pasando con él, pero pareciese que esta cargando con un enorme peso encima que no puede compartir con nadie... esta no es la primera noche que pareciese que no va a llegar...-

Irina estaba preparada para protestar ante la pacividad de la mujer sobre la grave situacion con su querido amigo de la infancia, sin embargo una horrible presencia hizo chirriar sus huesos como si hubiese mordido una cuchara de metal, Xenovia y Queelag reaccionaron de la misma manera sin mostrarlo mayormente, instintivamente miraron en direccion a la puerta que daba el acceso al corredor, la presencia aun estaba a varios metros de la casa, pero era obvio que se dirigia en direccion a esta

PAFF PAFF PAFF

El fuerte golpeteo alerto sobremanera a la matriarca Hyodo quien sobresaltada se giraba para dirigirse a la puerta

-Por Dios, ¿quien golpea de esa manera a estas horas?...-

Sin perder tiempo la mujer se dirigia a la puerta con un paso fuerte, momento de pausa que aprobecharon las chicas para mirarse entre ellas

-Demonios...- susurraba Irina juntando sus cejas mirando inquisidoramente a la entrada

-parece ser, sin embargo, esta presencia es de...- agregaba Queelag

-Si, este poder es muy concentrado para ser de un demonio cualquiera...- finalizaba Xenovia, las tres chicas estaban alerta, pero ninguna pensaba hacer ningun movimiento que comprotiese a su anfitriona, por lo que pese a la amenaza, mantuviero su perfil mas casual, como si la charla no hubiese sido interrumpida por una posible amenaza

-¿Rias chan?...-

Preguntaba la mujer en la puerta

-¡Okaa sama!...- exclamaba la intrusa en la puerta con un tono de genuina preocupacion -...¿se encuentra bien?...-

-si...- Contestaba la mujer mayor un tanto contrariada por la actitud de la chica que se habia amistado con su hijo -...¿ocurre algo?...-

Casi ignorandola, los pasos de la intrusa se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que ella entraba a la Sala de estar, mostrandose a si misma ante las tres invitadas de la iglesia en casa de su sirviente

Era obvio que la mirada de ninguna de las cuatro se mostro coordial en ese momento, las miradas hostiles de las exorcistas chocaron inmediatamente contra la mirada amenazante de la peli roja, su nombre asi como esa fuerte presencia y su exotico color de cabello hicieron que para las tres enviadas fuese facil identificar a la intrusa

 _-Acaba con cualquiera de los miembros de la familia de Rias Gremory...-_

Xenovia estrecho fuertemente su puño mirando a la peli roja, sus ojos ambarinos se estrecharon enfocando a la princesa de la destruccion carmesi, la emocion y los nervios que la habian estado dominando desde el inicio del viaje hasta ese momento se convirtieron en una amarga confusion en un extraño contraste, acompañada de determinacion... para ella Rias Gremory era mas que un simple demonio cualquiera sin importar su linaje demoniaco

Era la puerta a encontrar la verdad que le habian profesado tanto Vasco como Kokabiel, solamente tenia que hacer una cosa para llegar a esta

Alzar su espada y con esta cegar la vida de cualquiera de los sirvientes de ella, ¿por que no? hacerlo contra ella Rias Gremory directamente

Por respeto a la anfitriona quien era la madre del amigo de la infancia de su amiga, no haria nada esa noche y esa intencion y deseo se quedaria guardada en su pecho, por esa noche

* * *

Ya era cercana la media noche, todas las luces a excepcion de las farolas de la noche se encontraban apagadas y no habian mayores señales de vida en las calles fuera de los animales callejeros que se paseaban a esa hora revisando los botes de la basura, la lluvia que estaba cayendo en esos momentos no molestaba la tarea de alimentarse de aquellas criaturas, tampoco la marcha parsimoniosa de Hyodo Issei quien caminaba a deshoras por las calles de la ciudad, con su mirada perdida, ignorando el frio que se comenzaba a atornillar sobre el al sentir el frio tacto del agua sobre su piel en un ambiente helido como lo era la ciudad en su hora mas oscura

No tenia ganas de volver a su casa, tras el incidente en el salon de clase, habia pasado un muy mal rato en el salon del concejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri no dejo de interrogarlo sobre si él habia tenido que ver con lo que le habia ocurrido al estudiante humano que lo estaba molestando, ni el mismo sabia si habia hecho algo o no, lo unico que sentia era un fastidio y un odio mas alla de lo humano por ese sujeto y de un momento a otro ahora este se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconciente...

 _-Nos llegaron los reportes del hospital...de alguna manera se formo un agujero por quemadura en su estomago, fue sometido a una operacion de emergencia...-_

No entendia que habia ocurrido, pero al final la misma Sona lo habia dejado ir sin mas, al parecer no encontraron ninguna prueba que lo incriminase a él con lo ocurrido con el sujeto que lo estaba molestando, o al menos eso le habia dicho ella, no dudaba que en ese momento pudiese haber cualquiera del concejo estudiantil siguiendolo a la distancia

 _-no te preocupes, nadie te sigue en este momento...-_

Como siempre la sombra de Raynare aparecia sobre él, si bien su presencia era detestabe, lo que acababa de decir le habia llamado la atencion, la mirada del castaño sobre ella hizo que Raynare lo mirase parpadeando dos veces

 _-...si yo lo se es por que tu lo sabes, sea de manera conciente o no...-_

-eso que acabas de decir no tiene un puto sentido...- bramaba el castaño dejando salir vapor de su aliento por el calor chocando contra la helida estela nocturna

 _-te fuerzas a creer que no tiene sentido...¿pero tiene sentido hablar con un fantasma?...-_ preguntaba Raynare desapareciendo para volver a aparecer frente a Issei con sus brazos en su espalda _-...dime ¿realmente soy Raynare?¿o quien soy?...-_

-Raynare esta muerta...- gruñia el castaño molesto -...Buchou la mato, desintegro su asquerosa y promiscua existencia de la faz de la tierra...-

 _-¿entonces por que me llamas Raynare?...-_ preguntaba esta divertida _-...Raynare esta muerta, yo tambien me puedo llamar Raynare, pero no soy la misma furcia que trato y logro asesinarte...¡¿por que estas tan obsesionado con que lo sea?!...La respuesta es simple-_

Al mirar la confusion del castaño, esta volvia a desaparecer, apareciendo a su costado, con sus labios a pocos centimetros de su oido, relamiendose los labios antes de hablar

 _-...represento todo lo que tu anhelas...-_

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron tanto como sus cuencas lo permitian, mirando estatico al frente articulando lo que aquella oscura manifestacion le habia dicho, esta contenta reia delicadamente antes de descender y rodear el cuello del castaño con sus brazos abrazandolo, alzando su pierna sobre la cintura de este

 _-...No tienes que entenderlo ahora... pero lo sabes, sabes que estoy en lo correcto...no creo que sea necesario explicarte el por que de esto... sin embargo...-_

Ahora tanto la ilusion como el castaño miraban frente a ellos a una mujer que habia aparecido de repente, al observarla, la sangre del castaño sintio un fuerte ardor de mano del recorrido de la adrenalina, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilatasen asi como su ser comenzo a arder de emocion completa

No era para menos

 _-...mira lo que tenemos ahi... justo lo que estabas buscando...-_

-oh vaya...-

Murmuraba la mujer frente a el, era una mujer adulta en sus treinta años de cabello rubio oscurecido, vestida con un traje formal femenino exageradamente ceñido a su figura de tal manera que su camisa de botones revelaba un amplio escote adornado por el corbatin rojo atado en su cuello, sus piernas largas y torneadas apenas eran cubiertas por su minifalda, si bien la apariencia de la mujer era suficiente para resaltar, eran las dos enorme y gruesas alas negras que nacian de su cintura asi como el aura oscura que brillaba alrededor de ella evitando que la lluvia la mojase lo que indicaba con claridad su naturaleza como ser sobrenatural

El castaño rapidamente se puso en guardia ante la presencia de aquella angel caido

-esa presencia... disculpa la pregunta...- comenzaba la mujer de cabellos rubios reclinandose un poco con un gesto amable -...¿eres un demonio?...-

Por su parte si la mujer se mostraba como alguien coordial y hasta cierto punto timida, nada mas era ver el color negro como la brea de esas alas para que Issei la relacionase con los cuatro angeles caidos que lo habian atacado hacia unas semanas nada mas

 _-no son mas que unos cuervos asquerosos... todos y cada uno de ellos...-_

No se dejaria engañar por la fachada de mujer timida de esas aberraciones, Raynare ya le habia tallado esa leccion en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos

 _BOOST_

La garra roja hizo su aparicion, haciendo que la mujer parpadease y diese unos pasos hacia atras un tanto rezagada, asustada de la evidente amenaza contra ella

-Por favor, no me ataques...- pedia ella con un tono debil y tembloroso, Cosa que el castaño ignoraba sin pensar mucho mas en el tema

En otras ocasiones, el se mostraria reacio a la idea de lastimar a una mujer, pero habian dos cosas que hacian que el violase ese principio de caballerosidad en su ser, uno, las angeles caidos eran una viles perras mentirosas que se valian de actuaciones como la que ella estaba haciendo para acercarse a sus victimas, la segunda

 _-mirala...una actitud tan mojigata con un cuerpo como ese... es obvio que es una mentira...-_

Durante todo el dia, no, durante un tiempo habia estado luchando contra la necesidad insana de asesinar que se estaba apoderando de su ser poco a poco, no siendo suficiente el poder tener la libertad en ese momento para poder desfogar todo ese deseo de destruccion absoluta que lo dominaba, el ver que se trataba de una mujer con un cuerpo que no pedia otra cosa que ser mancillado le hizo hervir aun mas su ser

Hasta ahora todos sus enemigos habian mancillado a las mujeres atractivas con las que se encontraban, Riser se glorificaba de poder manosear a gusto a las mujeres de su sequito asi como a Rias frente a ellos sin ninguna clase de miramiento

Y ni que decir del miserable de Diodora Astharot

No estaba seguro de que tan poderosa era esa mujer en frente suyo, pero si la lograba derrotar, su premio seria ese, aprovecharse de ella como los otros demonios lo hacian, si le habian arrebatado su humanidad sin que pudiese hacer nada, al menos se daria el placer de dejarse llevar como demonio sin reserva alguna, Evidentemente su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar fuera del carril de la razon, esto gracias a ese instinto que estaba palpitando cada vez con mas fuerza

El poder del castaño comenzaba a arremolinarse en torno a él mientras este se preparaba para dispararse contra su enemiga, la concentracion de este y la manera en la que estaba forzando su propio ser a desplegar tanto poder como pudiese evocar hicieron que no notase como sus alas se habian desplegado de su espalda, al salir estas al aire la mirada de la peli rubia pasaba de ser un gesto timido y aterrado a uno mas serio, saliendose por completo de su actiacion como damisela en peligro

-esa alas son...-

Si, el chico no parecia ser conciente, pero sus alas diferian por mucho de las de un demonio de los que ella tenia informacion sobre los integrantes de la realeza Gremory - Sitri, todos eran demonios de menos de diesiocho años, pero las alas del chico frente a ella definitivamente no eran las de un demonio de tan poco margen de vida, mucho menos parecian ser las delgadas y raquiticas alas de los demonios reencarnados, eran dos genuinas alas que el tamaño de cada una era una vez y media el tamaño de su portador, la reticula era grisasea pero no transparente y la estructura osea luchaba por salir de esta dandole el aspecto de una criatura bestial mitologica

-...no se que sea este chico...- murmuraba la peli rubia asombrada por el chico frente a si para luego esbozar un gesto seductor, relamiendose los labios mirando prepotente a su enfrentado -...pero creo que a Kokabiel sama le interesara tratar con el...-

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 **PALABRAS DEL HEROE DEL DESIERTO :V**

Bueno, aca esta el cap 3, llevaba mas de un mes sin actualizar pese a que para el segundo cap Aereth habia hecho todo el trabajo, primero, quiero disculparme por eso, entre la falta de un equipo decente, conexion a internet decente y la trilogia de Mass Effect ha sido dificil para mi ponerme en norma con esto, pero bueno, aqui esta, disculparan los errores ortograficos pero bueno, mientras que este aqui sudando como cerdo no contare con microsoft word por lo que bale berga la orto-grafia, fiel a las costumbre, el bueno de Aereth contesto los reviews como es costumbre en esta pagina, asi que agradezcanle como es debido con un sacrificio de mujeres virgenes o como lei en sus respuestas, de hongos alucinogenos

 **PALABRAS DE UN GENIO MALVADO**

Muy buenas noches, días o tardes… dependiendo el momento en que lean estas palabras, pues recibí la llamada de Buster y aquí estoy nuevamente abriendo el contenido de la caja de Pandora, eso sonó demasiado poético. Bien siguiendo la tradición impuesta por mi compañero en el crimen me daré a la tarea de responder a los reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 4**

* * *

" _exactamente, sabes que ahora buscas algo más… la gran pregunta aquí es ¿sabes lo que es exactamente?... espero descubrirlo pronto yo también"_

Por alguna razón esa enigmática pregunta rondaba en lo más profundo de su psique, persiguiéndolo, era ya común en "Raynare" hablarle de manera criptica y poco concisa para atormentarlo, sin embargo, el tono por alguna extraña razón había cambiado radicalmente con esa pregunta, no era como si lo estuviera persiguiendo aun, sin embargo, no podía decir nada, por más que negase la realidad, era claro que esa representación con la forma de su ex novia muerta tenía razón en una cosa

Ella era la representación de un subconsciente atormentado

¿si ella decía que había algo que él quería, entonces era porque él así lo deseaba?

-¡despierta!...-

-¡aaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhh!...-

Fue el grito que libero el castaño al sentir un punzante dolor en su hombro disparándolo a todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de un agudo corrientazo eléctrico, cabía decir que sintió como su cabeza casi explota al repentino y violento estimulo puesto que Hyodo Issei antes de recibirlo estaba totalmente inconsciente, haciendo que cuando finalmente su cuerpo asimilo buena parte de su dolor, este jadease pesadamente, casi babeando notando que no sabía ni donde estaba y tal cual fue de fuerte el impacto recibido, casi no pudo articular ni quien era él tras pasados unos cuantos segundos

-¿este es el mocoso?...- preguntaba una voz masculina que no podía reconocer, aun aturdido, busco enfocar su visión para ver de dónde venía la voz que estaba hablando, haciendo ese ejercicio se dio cuenta de su precaria condición, el dolor inicial no le había permitido notar que se encontraba de rodillas, por el entumecimiento y falta de dolor de las mismas, al parecer ya bastante tiempo; sentía frio puesto que sus ropas del torso para arriba estaban destrozadas por completo siendo ahora girones que no cubrían ni protegían nada y por lo mismo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente maltratado, cortado, golpeado y quemado a tal nivel que le recordó la paliza que le dio Riser Phoenix en su momento -….no le veo la gran cosa…-

-por supuesto que no es gran cosa…- contestaba una voz fémina, esta vez la mente del castaño si pudo relacionarla con una voz más conocida, voz que estaba al lado de él, haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba a su costado, donde se encontraba la mujer que había encontrado antes en medio de la lluvia -… solo es un mocoso, pero es el Sekiryuutei además de ser el peón de Rias Gremory ¿no es útil para su plan Kokabiel sama?...-

Al nombramiento del mismo, Issei finalmente pudo enfocar que, frente a él, a unos diez metros sobre un trono hecho de cobre y piedra, se encontraba un sujeto pálido como la nieve con un cabello, ropas y alas tan oscuras como la noche misma, monocromancia que era contrastada por el fuerte brillo rojo sobrenatural de sus ojos, ojos que brillaban lo suficientemente fuerte para sobresalir en ese extraño calabozo de piedra y mármol en el que se encontraba cautivo el dragón rojo

-ojalá fuera tan fácil…- contestaba Kokabiel dándole un sorbo a su taza de té -…pero asesinar a este triste peón no será suficiente para disparar el gatillo de la guerra…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Ekatherina con agraciada sutileza y decepción -…¿y sobre lo otro?...-

Antes de que el peli negro pudiese contestar…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?...- pregunto un anestesiado por el dolor Hyodo Issei, con un parpado lo suficientemente hinchado para no poder abrir su ojo con propiedad, como respuesta, sintió los dedos de la peli rubia hundiéndose profusamente en su hombro hurgando entre su carne provocándole un desproporcionado alarido de dolor

-el tejido que cubre el hueso es extremadamente sensible al dolor querido Issei…-susurro esta con un sutil tono molesto -…recuerda eso cuando vuelvas a interrumpir a los adultos cuando están hablando…-

-déjalo ser querida…- ordenaba el peli negro sin inmutarse ante la inhumana muestra de crueldad -…no creo que lo hubieses traído hasta aquí únicamente para matarlo…-

Con esa premisa, la peli rubia asentía, dejando caer al castaño al piso de cara nuevamente, jadeando por el dolor en su ser

-como ordene…-

-bien, habiendo aclarado ese punto y viendo que tú, mi estimado Sekiryuutei ya estas totalmente consiente, creo que podemos empezar a hablar más… a gusto…-

Chasqueando sus dedos, el peli negro creo un círculo mágico debajo del cuerpo del castaño del cual salió un trono de piedra igual que el que él se encontraba utilizando de manera tal que cuando termino de erigirse, el castaño se encontraba sentado tan cómodamente como se lo permitían sus heridas

-ustedes…- balbuceaba el adolorido adolescente, casi sin poder articular palabra sin sentir que se desmayaría en el acto -…son ángeles caídos…-

-si, en efecto…- contestaba divertido el pelinegro ante las palabras dichas por el peón Gremory -…somos ángeles caídos mi estimado Issei, lamento esta pequeña primera impresión que te hemos causado, pero como entenderás, no somos de estar en buenos términos con los demonios…- chasqueando los dedos nuevamente, Ekatherina se acercaba nuevamente al castaño -….pero contigo podemos hacer una excepción…-

De nuevo, la mano de la peligrosa mujer volvía a posarse cerca del hombro del chico, preparando a este para reaccionar al ataque, sin embargo, lo que comenzó a sentir fue un extraño alivio, proveniente de un brillo dorado que venía de la mano de la misma

-Ekhaterina gustosa atenderá tus heridas mientras tenemos nuestra charla de amigos…- sonreía jocoso el peli negro mostrando sus dientes puntudos y afilados como sierras -…tendrás que disculpar su anterior comportamiento, pero ella al igual que yo, es una devota partidaria de la idea de que los demonios deben ser exterminados…-

Aquel anuncio alerto al castaño arrancándolo de su parcial somnolencia, estaba en un calabozo de quien sabe dónde encerrado junto a dos seres que podían borrar su existencia en un parpadeo los cuales promulgaban abiertamente su odio contra los demonios

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?...- pregunto con indefensión, no había nada que pudiese hacer si este sujeto, Kokabiel deseaba su muerte inminente

-son varias razones y no creo que puedas alcanzar a entenderlas todas…- contestaba con mayor seriedad el peli negro entrelazando sus dedos sobre su rodilla -…pero puedo decirte que es porque has despertado nuestro interés, bueno, más precisamente el de mi querida asistente y tras todo lo dicho, puede que el mío también…-

Tras decir eso, Issei finalmente recordó lo último que había ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia, como sintió su sangre arder al ver al aparentemente inocente ángel caída y no dudo en atacarla con el fin de desahogar su ira y más oscuros deseos carnales

Mientras que Issei trataba de articular sus ideas, otro ángel caído de apariencia menos prominente le pasaba al Cadre una carpeta con varias fotos y documentos dentro de la misma, carpeta que el peli negro no demoro en abrir

-Hyodo Issei, dieciséis años, único hijo de un matrimonio promedio, estudiante de segundo grado de la academia dirigida por Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, conocido por poseer en su poder la Boosted Gear y por su valiente y repentino enfrentamiento contra el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix, perdiendo este así como su total libertad a manos del mencionado, tus acciones le costaron a tu ama su alfil recién adquirido Asia Argento quien fue a parar a manos de Diodora Astharot el cual tiene fama de…- haciendo una pausa ahí, el peli negro no podía evitar reír divertido… tienes un prontuario bastante interesante…-

-¡cállese!- gritaba iracundo el castaño al escuchar a tan miserable ser reírse del destino de quien fue su querida amiga, sorprendentemente, Ekatherina no detuvo sus labores de curación -¡no le permitiré burlarse de Asia!...-

-cálmate Issei, solo fue una broma…- contestaba divertido el peli negro ante el tormento ajeno -…además tendrás que disculparme, pero esto es muy interesante, según la información recogida, tienes fama de ser un pervertido sin remedio amante de las tetas… bueno, tenías la fama de serlo, ahora eres como un muerto en vida, un ser inerte y de papel desde tu derrota contra Riser kun y eso no es precisamente debido a tu derrota si organizamos las cosas…-

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!...- pregunto el castaño con prevención, ya más alerta al no sentir la mayoría de las heridas con las que llego, cortesía de la voluptuosa mujer

-en tu encuentro con nuestra queridísima Raynare, no te importo ganar o perder, te importo tener a Asia Argento contigo pese a cualquier cosa, inclusive si eso significaba rehusarte a seguir ordenes de tu ama, tu pelea contra Riser Phoenix no era una pelea que quisieses ganar para ti, si no para que tus mujeres te elogiaran…- tras decir eso, un brillo especialmente fuerte se disparó del gesto obscenamente cruel del peli negro -…creo que si organizamos esta serie de tristes eventos desafortunados con tu prontuario podemos llegar a una divertida conclusión…-

Una sonrisa digna del más cruel de los tiburones se dibujó en el rostro del Cadre

¡Cuando perdiste por segunda vez y Diodora Astharot se llevó a Asia Argento y la violo hasta romperla te sentiste miserable!¡porque tu querías ser el primero en hacerlo!¡ver que alguien más se llevó ese premio tuyo te destruyo moralmente!

 _-vamos, tú mismo te mientes… no vas a negar que se veía encantadora en aquellas escenas…._

 _¡oh!¿molesto?...¿porque?¿ tal vez alguien se te adelanto y la hizo mujer antes que tú?_

En ese momento, las palabras de Raynare así como las imágenes obscenas y degeneradas de Asia lo golpearon con tal fuerza que el dolor físico ya no era absolutamente nada

-¡eso no es cierto!...- grito iracundo el castaño, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Kokabiel se hizo más amplia, casi como si hubiese ganado

-eso no es lo que estoy viendo en este momento…- murmuro este divertido señalando con su dedo índice lo que parecía ser una prominente erección en el pantalón del castaño

-¡esto… no…!- gesticulo Issei entre balbuceos ¿Por qué estaba erecto ante tan horrible comentario?¿realmente creían que a él lo que le dolía era no haber podido tomar la virginidad de Asia más que el cruel destino que sufrió?

Y sin embargo…

 _¿recuerdas el rostro de placer que lascivo de placer que ella tuvo?_

La imagen de Asia tan entregada y complaciente se quedó prendida en su mente con fuego puro, la reacción de su cuerpo era una prueba fehaciente de ello

Una vez más, el peli negro reía divertido chasqueando sus dedos nuevamente

-querida, dale a este pobre desgraciado lo que quiere…-

A su orden, la peli rubia paraba sus ejercicios de sanación, dirigiéndose frente a Issei para luego arrodillarse con una expresión seductora en su rostro

-como ordene Kokabiel sama…-

Diciendo eso llevo sus manos a los pantalones del chico, admirando el tamaño del bulto que se había formado bajo sus pantalones, obviamente el castaño reacciono tratando de levantarse de su asiento

-¡¿pero qué co…?!-

Pero antes de decir o hacer nada, uno grilletes de piedra inmovilizaban sus manos, brazos y piernas impidiéndole moverse en absoluto, permitiendo que Ekatherina finalmente liberase su miembro de su ropa, tal como lo presumía, totalmente erecto con el glande sobresaliendo, el sonrojo de la ángel caído mientras corría unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su rostro fue particularmente erótico para el cautivo castaño

-permíteme aliviar un poco de tu tormento…-

Sin decir más, la mujer llevaba su boca al falo del chico, comenzando a trabajar cadenciosamente sobre este, sin ninguna clase de cariño o premura, únicamente con la intensión de saciar los bajos instintos del dragón emperador rojo de la manera más placentera posible

Gemidos ahogados escapaban de la boca del castaño al sentir el recorrer de las sensaciones que transmitían su primer sexo oral, hecho por una mujer que nada tenía que envidiarles a las chicas del club de ocultismo en cuanto a medidas

-espero veas esto como un gesto de buena fe de nuestra parte…- continuaba charlando Kokabiel de la manera más casual, sin importarle el ejercicio de su asistente para con el estudiante demonio

-¡que!...¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?!...- bufaba el castaño entre gemidos, con sus sentidos levemente aturdidos por el ejercicio de la rubia, tal como lo había escuchado alguna vez, los ángeles caídos eran seres capaz de saciar los más bajos deseos proporcionando el más grande de los placeres que podía sentir la carne

-de momento… que disfrutes de este pequeño pero merecido descanso…- contestaba el peli negro sonriente al ver el gesto de satisfacción y placer del chico -…mientras lo haces, hablemos de tu papel, ya sabes, como el Dragón emperador rojo…-

-eso es basura…- contestaba el castaño acomodándose mejor para que los labios de Ekatherina trabajasen mejor sobre su hombría -…esa criatura que reside en mi es una farsa…-

-no necesariamente…- contestaba el peli negro de manera amena -… veras, lo tuyo es una falta de enfoque, ahí reside el problema…-

Eso llamo la atención del adolescente, pese a estar en una bizarra situación, las palabras asi como esa forma tan extrovertida de ser del Ángel caído frente a él lo tenían intrigado, mas con esa afirmación

-¿a qué te refieres…?-

-es sencillo, tu no estas hecho para ser un salvador Issei…- otorgaba Kokabiel dándole un sorbo a su trago con parsimonia -…subconscientemente has tratado de cumplir con el papel que te ha dado el destino al otorgarte un tesoro como la Boosted Gear, sin embargo, tu necesidad de fungir como héroe ha truncado tu labor, te ha hecho débil y actualmente miserable, ¿Por qué entregas tu vida a servir a Rias Gremory cuando lo que realmente quieres es que ella te mire como a un hombre? No es necesario pasar por todo ese bonito papel del príncipe azul…-

-¿Por qué no simplemente tomas lo que quieres?-

Las pupilas del castaño se contrajeron a la par que sus ojos se abrieron ante tal afrenta ¿lo que le estaba sugiriendo ese sujeto era atentar contra la dignidad de su propia ama? La mujer que le salvo la vida

-¡eso simplemente es ridículo..!.- grito el castaño iracundo, casi ladrando -…¡Yo jamás haría nada que lastimase a Rias Buchou ¡es la mujer que me salvo la…!-

-¡oh sí!¡la mujer que te salvo la vida!...- contestaba con mismo ímpetu el peli negro -¡condenarte a una vida de servidumbre a su nombre contra tu voluntad es el gesto más loable al que se puede llegar…- tras el arrebato de ambos, el peli negro volvía a su gesto de suficiencia -… ¿sabes? Ese es una de las razones por la que desprecio tanto a los demonios, tienen la enferma necesidad de manipular todas las cosas para salirse con la suya, mienten, engañan, tergiversan la verdad, te hacen creer que tienes que agradecerles por la cadena que atan a tu cuello, así como la avena rancia que te hacen comer en el plato del perro…-

Por más que Issei quería protestar, el que Kokabiel tocase ese tema de esa manera justo cuando estaba teniendo su crisis interna sobre como miraba a Rias hizo que su voluntad y su visión de ella recayera de nuevo, no podía negar que estaba viendo lo que hizo su ama más como un cruel castigo del destino más que un acto de altruismo por parte de ella, algo mucho peor cuando pensaba que ella se había aprovechado de la intensión de Raynare para no darle opción alguna

-toma mi concejo mi joven amigo…- susurraba el oji rojo satisfecho al ver el gesto consternado de Issei por su crisis interna -…tira a la basura cualquier concepción de lealtad que tengas por los demonios y simplemente adopta tu verdadera naturaleza, entrégate a la dominación y la absoluta destrucción…-

-yo… yo…- titubeaba el castaño, sin saber cómo actuar o como sentirse actualmente, la imagen de su ama siendo destruida mientras que la idea de Kokabiel se apoderaba de su mente ¿Por qué ahora eso de entregarse a esa parte tan baja de sí mismo sonaba tan atractivo? ¿quizás porque era cierto? ¿era cierto que su miseria era únicamente por la forma en la que Rias Gremory lo había esclavizado y lo había hecho actuar por devoción a ella a pesar de sí mismo? ¿y si era cierto eso de que solo le interesaba saciar su necesidad de estar con una mujer? No…

¿y si era que simplemente deseaba sodomizar y dominar a todos a su alrededor, en especial a las mujeres tal cual había sido el caso de Asia?

Al mirar hacia abajo, vio el oscurecido cabello rubio de Ekhaterina, entregada a su labor, le parecía increíble no haber acabado aun con el desproporcionado placer que la lengua de la misma le estaba otorgando, sin embargo, su mente agitada solo contemplaba esa posibilidad de la que le estaba hablando Kokabiel

-adelante mi amigo…- otorgaba el Cadre como si pudiese leer la mente del castaño -…sé que lo deseas, déjalo ser…-

A las palabras de su amo, Ekatherina levantaba su mirada, dejando ver sus ojos cubiertos levemente por los mechones que los cubrían, así como el pronunciado escote de su traje, un escote que se veía tremendamente provocador, más en ese momento donde su mente era un desastre, aun así, no podía negar lo que estaba deseando

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que veía a la lasciva mujer con enorme desprecio

-oye tú, sucia ramera… hazlo con las tetas…-

Vulgar, desgarbado y detestable en todo sentido, así había sido su orden a la peli rubia cuyo poder y situación era suficiente para borrarlo del mapa por ser tal altanero y prepotente, y sin embargo, un enorme sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la oji violeta, quien sonreía satisfecha, como si la forma despectiva en la que le estaban hablando le estuviese satisfaciendo también su más bajos instintos

-como ordenes…- contesto esta con un tono seductor, separándose levemente del falo del chico para desamarrarse el corbatín de su cuello y liberar unos cuantos botones de su camisa, dejando salir así su par de enormes senos los cuales no demoro en agarrar con orgullo para inmediatamente abrazar con estos la masculinidad del chico, arrancándole un sonido gemido de placer al comenzar a lubricar el mismo con su saliva y comenzar con el primer Titjob del chico

Kokabiel sonreía complacido

-no está mal, al menos ya capto la idea…-

El peli negro observaba con una sonrisa crápula a su subordinada complaciendo sexualmente al mocoso de mierda Gremory y lo hacía con cierto orgullo, era una escena sucia, libidinosa y corrompida, tal cual era la definición de su raza, y eso le encantaba

Issei por su parte ahora se dedicaba a disfrutar en silencio del placer que le provocaba el juego de los atributos de la sucia mujer, sonriente, sonriente como no lo había estado en tiempo, lo que estaba sintiendo no se comparaba en absoluto a cuando se masturbaba viendo porno o fantaseando con su ama y sus compañeras, aquello era un placer único al que estaba apelando no solo por el excelente trabajo de la rubia, sino también por esa enorme satisfacción de tener a su orden a tan excelente mujer ¿Cómo se sentiría tener al mundo a sus pies tal cual como la tenía a ella?

Su tren de pensamientos se comenzó a descarrilar tan pronto el placer llego a su climax, haciéndole acabar una enorme cantidad dentro de la boca de la mujer quien al ser tomada de desprovisto por la misma no alcanzo a contener todo el líquido blanquecino que invadía su boca, haciéndole chorrear un hilo de semen por la comisura de sus labios

Curiosamente el gesto de satisfacción de ella se hizo más intenso ante tal violación

Segundos más tarde, el castaño finalmente terminaba de vaciarse sobre el pecho de Ekatherina, jadeando pesadamente, relajado, descansado como no lo había estado en tiempo

-¿te gusta tu premio por aceptar tu naturaleza?...- preguntaba el peli negro mientras su asistente recogía el semen del castaño con sus dedos degustándolo, sin embargo, la respuesta de Issei nunca llego, puesto que tras acabar, la somnolencia comenzó a invadirlo, haciéndole perder la conciencia tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir -…vaya, puede que te hayas pasado de la raya Ekhaterina…-

-lo siento mi señor…- contestaba está levantándose, secándose lo último con un pañuelo que no demoro en guardar en su bolsillo delantero, así como arreglándose su traje -…si soy honesta, me prendió un poco la situación y no pude evitar ser algo más… entusiasta-

-entiendo…- contestaba el peli negro mirando al inconsciente castaño satisfecho -… no puedo negar que el chico ha despertado mi interés, la semilla de la duda ha sido plantada, ahora solo es esperar a ver en cuanto tiempo germinara…-

La oji violeta sonreía divertida, con su porte agraciado y sofisticado, como una educada prostituta

-no creí que el chico despertase tanto su interés Kokabiel sama…-

-bueno, por lo que vi es tal cual como dijiste, su sangre demoniaca ha sido alterada y no sabe cómo controlarla, un pequeño empujón puede ser suficiente para que él mismo desate la guerra por nosotros, además ¿no sería interesante que él hiciese unos cuantos trabajos para nosotros? -

-¿está seguro de que el colaboraría con nuestra causa?...- preguntaba la rubia curiosa

-por supuesto que no, pero ahora su visión del mundo esta tan destrozada que con unos mínimos incentivos se moverá a nuestro favor…-

Diciendo eso, el peli negro camino hasta quedar frente al castaño, extendiendo su mano sobre este para con su poder, crear un nuevo juego de ropa para él

-entre este tonto y la chica dueña de Durandal… hacia tanto tiempo la guerra no me parecía tan divertida…- bufo satisfecho y complacido -…he sido un tonto en parte, había olvidado lo interesante que puede ser el ser humano movido por sus propios deseos y temores… Ekhaterina, lleva a este chico a su casa, por ahora, sigamos con las cosas tal cual las habíamos planeado…-

-entendido…-

* * *

El día había proseguido su marcha, como si nada de lo ocurrido recientemente hubiese sido verdad, como si no hubiese sido arrancado a mitad de la noche por una extraña mujer y torturado por la misma antes de complacerlo sexualmente

Había despertado hacia nada más unas cuantas horas, sin heridas, con sus ropas como nuevas, en su habitación en su casa, todo parecía haber sido cosa de un sueño, sin embargo, el cansancio, pero así misma relajación de su cuerpo le indicaba todo lo contrario, no solo eso, las palabras de Kokabiel estaban talladas con fuego en su psique y si era honesto, ahora nunca se irían de su cabeza, sin embargo

El día transcurría sin mayor cambio, como si nada de lo que ocurrió hubiese sido real, aquello le hizo darse cuenta de lo inclemente que podía ser el mundo, Asia había sido ultrajada y probablemente aun lo estaría siendo, y aun así, para la gente que la conoció fuera de su clan demoniaco, su día a día no se veía inmutado por esto, todo seguía tal cual lo establecía la rutina

¿tan poco podía valer la vida de las personas?

Caminando hacia el salón principal del edificio antiguo que fungía como sede central del club de ocultismo no podía evitar pensar en todo ello, lo insignificante que podía llegar a ser la vida de un ser humano para el mundo entero, la vida de Asia hecha añicos, su propia vida calcinándose como un papel al fuego y aun así, el resto del mundo seguía como si nada, las clases no habían cambiado pese a lo ocurrido con su compañero de clase, la ciudad como si nada con personas muriendo a manos de los ángeles caídos y de los demonios rebeldes

Era un panorama triste en verdad, no sería mucho más difícil seguir divagando en aquello, sin embargo…

-disculpen…-

No tenía tanto caso pensar en ello, no cuando había sido llamado por su ama por una situación de emergencia, por lo que, tratando de eliminar todo pensamiento de su cabeza, se limitó a entrar por la puerta principal, siendo recibido por una imagen que se le hizo extraña, la de todos sus compañeros reunidos de un lado y del otro, tres extrañas chicas vestidas con túnicas blancas

-Issei bienvenido…-

Otorgaba su ama con su gesto característico entre formal y sofisticado, invitándolo a seguir al salón

-disculpe la tardanza Buchou…- se disculpaba este pasando a tomar su lugar junto a sus amigos para la reunión -… no me sentía bien el día de hoy-

-no te preocupes…- contestaba esta con toda la amabilidad del mundo -…se que han sido días difíciles, me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros…-

Habiendo terminado con las formalidades, la reunión entre el misterioso trio y los Gremory dio inicio

-antes de esclarecer cualquier tema, quisiera disculparme con ustedes por nuestra primera impresión…- anunciaba Rias Gremory a sus tres invitadas con un gesto solemne -…como entenderán, su llegada a la casa de mi querido peón sin previo aviso se podría haber considerado como una amenaza a nuestra casta, espero entiendan el porqué de mi reacción en ese momento-

-no tiene que disculparse Rias Gremory…- contestaba Queelag con cierta parsimonia -…no era nuestra intensión provocar ningún conflicto innecesario con usted o su familia, simplemente se ha tratado de una lamentable coincidencia-

-sí, es una lamentable coincidencia…- agregaba Irina, mirando con cierto deje de pesar al castaño -…Issei, no sabía que te habías convertido en demonio, es una lástima…-

Por supuesto el castaño miro extrañado a la misteriosa chica de coletas del grupo

-disculpa ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunto este extrañado, haciendo que una sonrisa triste se dibujase en el rostro del miembro más infantil del trio

-bueno, parece que no me recuerdas, soy Shidou Irina ¿te suena? -

Poniendo a trabajar su cerebro, el castaño busco asociar tal nombre con las cosas que él conocía, no demorando en enlazar ese nombre con momentos vividos de su infancia, pese a su estado depresivo, su sorpresa no se pudo disimular

-vaya, así que eras una chica…- bufo este con cierta impresión

-si, se que no fui muy femenina en el pasado, no me parece extraño que no lo notaras…- contesto esta con buena intensión y un genuino sentir de nostalgia… uno que se escapaba entre la decepción evidente que se dibujaba en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño

Le daba la razón a ella en silencio, ahora mismo si consideraba que era un imbécil por haberle cedido su alma al diablo, fuese por su propia voluntad o no, durante unos instantes, solo hubo un tenso silencio debido a la charla silenciosa que ambos estaban llevando con sus miradas de reproche

-bueno, volviendo al tema a tratar…- tocia Queelag tratando de romper la tensión -…les agradecemos su cooperación…-

-soy Xenovia…- se presentaba la exorcista de cabellos azules de manera escueta, mostrando su gesto mas serio para la situación

-mi nombre es Queelag…- agregaba la peli negra con una sonrisa educada en su rostro posando su mano en su pecho

-bueno, ¿Por qué razón miembros de la iglesia como ustedes pedirían conocer a unos demonios como nosotros? - preguntaba Rias Gremory llevando la charla de su grupo, mientras que el resto de su clan se encontraba de pie atrás de ella

-es difícil encontrar un punto por dónde empezar…- contestaba Queelag poniendo frente a ella su pesado armatoste enfundado en vendajes -… recientemente se han robado varias de las espadas sagradas Excalibur que estaban en poder de la iglesia, actualmente tenemos tres en nuestro poder…-

Al escuchar la noticia, todo el grupo Gremory se puso alerta, a excepción de Issei quien no sabía mucho de que iba el tema

-esta es Excalibur Destruction, la espada de la destrucción sagrada…- decía Queelag mostrando la reliquia que llevaba en sus manos

-la mía es la espada sagrada que cambia de forma, Excalibur Mimic…- Agregaba Irina mostrando un brazalete que llevaba con orgullo en su brazo

-esta es Excalibur Rapidly…- finalizaba Xenovia la exposición mostrando la espada que llevaba atada en su cintura -… la espada de la divina velocidad…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Rias sin cambiar su gesto o su expresión pese a tener tres armas peligrosas frente a ella -…¿puedo preguntar que quieren de nosotros?...-

-veras Rias Ojou sama, este es un conflicto que comprende a la iglesia misma…- Mientras que Queelag daba su explicación sobre la magnitud del conflicto que se avecinaba, Xenovia en silencio y de la manera más inexpresiva posible examinaba con su mirada a todos los Gremory, ella conocía muy bien el poder que ese nombre tenía en el inframundo por lo que, si quería cumplir su cometido según lo acordado con Kokabiel, tenía que entender muy bien quienes eran sus objetivos

La suerte estaba echada y para ella las respuestas que estaba buscando eran más importantes que nada, por lo mismo estaba dispuesta a ser quien desatara la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno de ser necesario, le aterraba la idea de llegar a esas últimas consecuencias, aun así, por lo que su objetivo era identificar cual sería el Gremory más fácil a eliminar

Era imposible ir contra la Reina de Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, su poder y su reputación como la reina del sadismo demostraban que ella sería un cruento enemigo que no contemplaría su propio bienestar en pos de derrotarla en combate, además de eso difícilmente estaría alejada del resto del grupo, especialmente de su ama

Koneko Toujo, no tenía mucha información de ella y a simple vista parecía ser la miembro más débil del grupo, sin embargo, tenía la reputación de ser la torre del grupo Gremory así como el musculo en bruto, podría ser una buena opción

Yuuto Kiba al contrario de sus compañeros, mostraba una clara hostilidad contra ellas, provocarlo para pelear y matarlo accidentalmente podría ser beneficioso, pero no estaba segura que una baja en una pelea arreglada frente a todos pudiese ser lo que Kokabiel buscaba

Por lo que sus ojos se enfocaron en el último miembro del grupo Hyodo Issei, este le llamo la atención en particular

Era el miembro más reciente del grupo por lo que no tenían mucha inteligencia sobre él, solo se sabía que era el portador de la Longinus Boosted Gear, por lo cual tenía que ser un enemigo formidable, aun así, lo que le llamo la atención fue su mirada, trataba de disimularlo, pero los suyos ya no eran los ojos de un adolescente común, pese a tratar de mantenerse sereno, su mirada era endurecida y ausente

Era como la mirada de ella cuando se veía al espejo tras cada masacre que cometía en nombre del señor

¿esa podía ser la mirada del que hacía poco más de un mes era un adolescente promedio? ¿de qué clase de atrocidades podría haber sido testigo para tener una mirada así?

Antes de poder pensar en muchas más cosas, algo extraño estaba aconteciendo el salón del club de ocultismo, un círculo mágico de color naranja se había comenzado a dibujar en el piso con la insignia de otro clan demoniaco

-tsk, la situación se está complicando…- susurro Queelag molesta, para impresión de ella, el gesto de Rias Gremory no era distinto del de su compañera

Finalmente, del círculo mágico, salía una enorme corriente de fuego que precedía a un sujeto saliendo de la misma, cabello rubio, traje de color vino tinto, y una mirada cargada de prepotencia y arrogancia

-¿saben? Comienzo a guardarle algo de cariño a este lugar…- fue lo primero que dijo el intruso, volteando a mirar a todos los presentes, no escatimando en la presencia de las tres exorcistas

-Riser ¿Qué haces aquí..?.- pregunto Rias claramente molesta, rompiendo por completo su papel como dama refinada y elegante, mostrando un claro desprecio que disfrazaba el terror de ver a ese sujeto andar campante por su territorio sin poder hacer nada contra este -…estas interrumpiendo una reunión entre la iglesia y el Clan Gremory-

-te recuerdo mi querida Rias que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me concierne porque tú me perteneces…- contesto este con tono jocoso y autoritario, acomodándose su cabello -… a mis oídos llego que miembros de la iglesia tenían cosas que arreglar en mi nuevo territorio y como entenderás, es mi deber velar por mi futura esposa y…- volteando a mirar a los súbditos de esta, enfoco con especial desprecio al castaño que le había humillado en el inframundo en el día de su boda -…sus asquerosos gusanos…-

-ya veo…- contesto Rias claramente ofendida, apretando su brazo con fuerza a la impotencia de su situación, sintiéndose humillada en frente de las emisarios de la iglesia por la forma en la que estaba siendo pordebajeada -…aun así, no tienes que preocuparte, Queelag san, sus compañeras y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo de no hostilidad en pos de la reunión de las espadas Excalibur robadas por los ángeles caídos, no tienes por qué preocuparte de venir por acá, se lo mucho que detestas el mundo humano…-

-oh pero mi querida Rias, si tengo por qué preocuparme…- contestaba el Rubio caminando hacia el grupo Gremory, arrancando un insonoro gemido de terror de la peli roja, preparándose para ser manoseada por parte de Riser sin nada que pudiese hacer, sin embargo, este pasaba de ella para acercarse a su querido peón

Su cara en ese momento mostro verdadero terror al ver como este posaba su mano en el hombro de su lindo sirviente quien cerraba sus ojos resignado al contacto

-veras, parte de ser el futuro líder de tu propio clan, es administrar correctamente tus territorios y los de tu pareja…- comenzaba a explicar este con un tono sereno y amable -…para ello lo más básico es velar por las situaciones que ponen en peligro la seguridad como la amenaza de los mismos por agente externos, o en casos más sencillos, asegurarte de que tus súbditos sepan cuál es su condición y estado para el mismo…-

Habiendo dicho eso, sin ninguna clase de advertencia, Riser Phoenix acertaba un poderoso rodillazo en la boca del estómago del castaño, haciéndole escupir todo su aire, así como sangre y bilis por el mismo, dejándolo totalmente privado en el suelo

Rias así como los demás Gremory se sobresaltaron por tal acto, deteniéndose inmediatamente por las condiciones de su nueva servidumbre, limitándose a ver a su querido compañero retorcerse en el suelo buscando recomponerse

La mirada de Irina lo decía todo, estaba atónita al ver tal muestra de brutalidad sin que ninguno de los "amigos" de Issei hiciese nada

-por ejemplo, tenemos a tu talentoso peón…- continuaba el peli rubio sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo a la reacción de los demás -…puede ser un combatiente optimo, eficiente y talentoso, pero…- tras otra pausa, esta vez acertaba una patada al costado de sus costillas arrancándole un alarido de dolor -…¡necesita disciplina!...- diciendo eso acertaba otra patada, siendo esta la segunda de una serie de patadas que él le daba al castaño mientras continuaba con su explicación -¡…sabes cuál es su lugar!...¡ser educado como un buen perro!...¡que nunca se atreva a alzar su mirada a menos que su amo se lo ordene!...¡esa es la clase de sirvientes que debes tener para defender tu territorio!...¡aplastar sus sueños hasta que no quede más que la voluntad de servir!-

En el suelo, Issei hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar mostrar mayores reacciones pese a lo poderosa de las patadas de su nuevo dueño quien ya había roto dos de sus costillas en su frenesí, no era la primera vez que ocurría esto desde que el acuerdo del matrimonio Phoenix -Gremory fue consolidado, por lo que este se resignaba a apretar su puño haciendo acopio de todo su poder de voluntad por no desmayarse

Rias tras unos segundos no pudo soportarlo mas

-¡Riser ya basta!...- grito esta iracunda, al igual que Issei, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmoronarse, tal grito llamo la atención del rubio quien la miraba desde el hombro

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso para hablarme así Rias?!...- pregunto este con desdén sonriente -…¡¿te crees con el derecho para hablarle así a tu futuro esposo?! Te recuerdo que, si yo así lo deseo, puedo romper el tratado que te permite estar aquí en el mundo humano y tomarte como mi esposa ahora mismo… quizás, tú al igual que tu peón, necesitas que te enseñe cuál es tu lugar en este momento…-

Al escuchar eso, las imágenes del video enviado por Diodora golpearon la mente de Rias Gremory, haciéndole esbozar un gesto de terror bastante humano, terror genuino de saber que si Riser así lo quería podía someterla a ella a la misma atrocidad a la que había sido sometida Asia, y eso iba a pasar en ese momento por su altanería

Sin embargo, la mano del castaño sujetando el pantalón del peli rubio detuvo lo que sería la crónica de su caída, haciendo que este voltease a mirar a Issei quien tenía su cara contra el piso

-no es necesario… molestarse amo…- bufo este entrecortadamente por el dolor que le impedía hablar -…este perro… obediente…sabe cuál es su lugar…-

Esa era su última línea de defensa, la auto humillación suya en ocasiones pasadas había disminuido la ira de Riser evitando que finalmente destruyese lo último en lo que él creía hasta hacia un tiempo, la "santidad" del demonio conocido como Rias Gremory

Tanto Rias como los otros Gremory desviaron sus miradas adoloridas, suprimiendo las ganas de gritar, tanto Irina como Queelag estaban atónitas por lo que estaban viendo, mientras que Xenovia simplemente estrechaba su mirada, la escena le resultaba grotesca, era repulsivo ver a un pobre diablo sometido por el capricho de un imbécil

¿pero ese era el lugar de él verdad? Todos tenían su lugar

Era divertido que, de cierta manera, al igual que ella, otra persona compartía su misma opinión, o no precisamente otra persona

" _vaya, ¿un último intento desesperado por defender a tu ama no es así?"_

Nuevamente, únicamente visible para Issei, Raynare lo miraba divertida, de cuclillas, abrazando sus rodillas acercándose lo más posible al rostro del castaño quien apretaba furiosamente sus dientes buscando soportar el dolor de tener su cuerpo magullado

" _es triste, ¿mira a lo que has llegado? ¿realmente esto es lo que buscabas proteger?"_

Preguntaba con un tono fantasmal, hablándole de manera retorcida y burlesca pasando mirar al sofá donde estaban las exorcistas, tratando de mantenerse tan ajenas como podían a un conflicto que por más grotesco que fuese, no intervendrían

" _mira a tu amiga de la infancia, como te mira horrorizada"_

El castaño alzaba su mirada débilmente a donde estaban las exorcistas, y de hecho, la mirada más turbada era la de Irina, su piel se había palidecido horriblemente

" _mira eso ¿te gusta tu premio por defender a esa mujer? Esa chica preciosa, hermosa como pocas se ven, quien solía ser la persona más cercana a ti… ¡que espectáculo el que le estas dando! ¿Qué crees que esté pensando sobre ti en este momento? Habiéndote unido a unos monstruos que pecan contra todo lo que ella cree únicamente para ser arrastrado a golpes por los mismos en su presencia ¡que espectáculo tan maravilloso!¡esta es tu retribución por tu devoción!_

Las palabras de Raynare calaban profundamente en el castaño, y aquello le saco una desagradable sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes podía ver en su posición actual

Esta vez, le daba toda la razón a la sucia perra que él había creado en su cabeza, aquella estupidez… luchando tan desesperadamente por proteger a Rias Gremory ¿y ese era su premio? No, ¿ese era su premio y el de Asia? ¿Aquella grotesca situación a la que habían sido arrastrados ambos?

¿entonces por qué estaba defendiendo algo tan estúpido y aburrido como era el bienestar de la persona que lo entrego al infierno?

Segundos que parecieron una eternidad transcurrieron hasta que Riser satisfecho para su afrenta contra el castaño cuya boca ya escurría una considerable cantidad de sangre mezclada con saliva y jugo estomacal, retorciéndose en el piso, gimiendo adolorido

-bueno, creo que no me queda de otra…- anunciaba este pasándose la mano por su cabello divertido -…creo que también tocara reeducarte a ti Rias para que entiendas cuál es tu lugar…- el rostro de Rias también comenzaba a palidecerse fuertemente al escuchar tal declaración -…a menos…-

Aunque la pausa de Riser, llamo la atención de todos los presentes quien chasqueaba la lengua divertido a ver al peón moribundo y a su querida prometida tratando de disimular lo aterrada que estaba tras su gesto de Ojou sama

-… un buen sirviente tiene que velar por la comodidad y buena presentación de su amo y actualmente mi zapato está manchado con sangre…- bufaba este señalando las manchas de sangre en la punta de su zapato y su suela -…límpialo… con la lengua…-

La furia de Rias ya no podía ser contenida, no después de que pretendiese obligar a Issei en su estado a terminar de humillarse

-¡Riser!¡eso ya es demasiado!-

-no te preocupes querida…- contestaba el rubio con sorna divertida -… como dije, esa es la condición para que deje las cosas a tu cuidado, claro que, si gustas, puedes decirle al pequeño Issei que no lo haga, eso claro, si no te molesta que volvamos inmediatamente al inframundo…-

En aquel momento, Rias Gremory se encontró a sí misma en un callejón sin salida, no quería que Issei siguiese pasando por mas sufrimiento… pero, el revelarse contra Riser para ayudarlo solo terminaría en ella perdiendo ante el Phoenix quien gustoso se la llevaría para cometer toda clase de vejámenes contra ella, asqueada se vio a si misma sin saber que priorizar, la poca dignidad del chico que estaba quemando su vida por ella o su propia seguridad

" _es curioso, ella quiere protegerte, pero sabe que tu vida no vale más que la suya, en pos de su propio bienestar dejara que sigas siendo el protagonista de esta triste historia…¡me agrada como ella tiene en orden sus prioridades por más que te …quiera"_

Arrastrándose pesadamente sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Hyodo Issei se acero al zapato del Phoenix, el cabello que cubría su rostro actualmente manchado de sangre y saliva dejándolo pegajoso servía así mismo para tapar por completo sus ojos, no quería que nadie lo viera, mejor si él mismo no podía ver nada

" _¿sabes? La manera en la que nos ama nuestra querida Buchou me parece simplemente irresistible"_

Sin decir mucho más, agradeciendo que la contusión fuese suficiente para atolondrar sus sentidos, el castaño comenzaba a pasar su lengua por la punta del zapato fino de Riser Phoenix

" _no veo por qué no podemos amarla de igual manera… ya sabes…"_

-Issei…-

Fue lo único que susurro Irina al ver a su amigo de la infancia en tan deplorable estado, abrazando débilmente la pierna de un sucio demonio lamiéndole la suela de su zapato ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿cómo es que ese chico con el que ella compartía la visión de la justicia termino así? ¿Qué le había hecho Rias Gremory?... No lo sabía, no podía actuar en ese momento, pero de una cosa si estaba segura

Rias Gremory, iba a pagar muy caro lo que le había hecho a Issei

Queelag miraba de reojo como la mirada particularmente amistosa de Shidou Irina había desaparecido mirando tal espectáculo, para ella esa clase de reacciones eran de esperarse, eran pocas las veces que había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con demonios genuinos y la bruja del caos sabía muy bien por experiencia propia la clase de retorcidos comportamientos que estos podían llegar a tener por el solo vicio de su diversión

Xenovia por su parte, observando con aversión al castaño magullado a golpes únicamente podía pensar en cierta cosa más allá de la repulsión que le provocaba estar en el mismo techo que esos demonios aparentemente "humanos"

 _Él es el más débil de su clan, será el objetivo perfecto_

No necesitaba pensarlo mucho más, y es que, presenciando tal escena, no fue muy difícil llegar a pensar que sería un descanso para ese chico morir lo más pronto posible, siendo así ¿Por qué no sería buena idea que ella llevase el juicio del señor sobre su cabeza para liberarlo de su tormento y así mismo cumplir con la labor que le encargo Kokabiel?

-bueno… esto fue interesante…- otorgaba el rubio tras terminar de ver como su zapato ahora se encontraba reluciente nuevamente, haciendo que llevase sus manos a sus bolsillos satisfecho -…tienes suerte Rias de que tu sirviente sepa cuál es su lugar en estos momentos…-

-Riser…- gruño la peli roja, humillada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, la vez que el mismo degenerado la había manoseado frente a su sequito no se comparaba a lo que le había acabado de hacer, no era solo lo que le había hecho a su querido peón, sino la forma en la que le había obligado a no hacer nada por quien se había jugado la vida tantas veces por ella

¿Cómo se supone que le hablaría después de eso?

-bueno chicas…- nuevamente el rubio Phoenix tomaba la palabra, esta vez pasando de Rias y sus chicos para dirigirse a las tres exorcistas, caminando hacia ella -…lamento que hayan visto tan desagradable reprimenda, pero tendrán que entender que nosotros los demonios somos muy estrictos con nuestros vasallos, la más mínima indisciplina no será pasada por alto de ninguna manera…-

-nos parece bien…- contestaba Queelag siendo de las tres quien mejor temple tenia, con agraciada sutileza llevaba su mano a su pecho cerrando sus ojos parsimoniosa -…lo que ustedes decidan hacer no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero si podemos tener el atrevimiento de decir algo… es que preferiría no ver sus bochornosos espectáculos cuando estemos hablando de temas delicados señor Riser…-

Ahora con cierta malicia la oji roja sonreía

-a nosotros, los emisarios de la iglesia no nos interesa ser testigos de su necesidad de sentir que la tiene más grande que otros pasándoles por encima… solo nos interesa que no intervengan en nuestro conflicto con los ángeles caídos…-

Todos en el salón quedaron de piedra tras la altanería con la que la peli negra le había hablado al rubio Phoenix, sin embargo

-jajajajajajajajajaja…-

Comenzó a reír este a carcajada viva, pasándose la mano por su rostro

-me agrada tu actitud niña ¿pero no crees que te estás pasando hablándole así al nuevo dueño de este territorio…?-

-no lo creo…- contestaba la peli negra nuevamente -… vinimos únicamente aquí para hacer patente que nosotras iríamos con todo contra los demonios de la zona si intentaban invertir en nuestro conflicto…- la mirada de la oji roja se afilaba inmediatamente -…no haremos concesiones por ninguno…-

-ohhh vaya…- bufaba el rubio divertido a la clara amenaza contra su ser, devorando con la mirada a las tres exorcistas, recayendo su atención sobre la castaña de coletas cuya mirada de desprecio difícilmente era disimulada por su porte -…creo que no lo entendí bien, pero ¿niñas como ustedes creen que pueden hacerme daño…?- pregunto este de manera jocosa. Señalando con su mano al grupo de Rias -…¡este grupo de idiotas también pensó lo mismo y miren como esta su lamentable carta de triunfo!... ¿Qué creen que podrían hacer…?-

Antes de poder decir nada más, dos cortes habían aparecido en su cuerpo, uno en su mejilla y otro en su mano, cortesía del movimiento rápido de Irina y de Xenovia quienes volvían a enfundar sus Excalibur tan rápido como las habían utilizado

Al principio Riser pretendía reír un rato, después de todo, era el ataque tonto de dos niñas, sin embargo, los cortes le comenzaron a picar sobremanera, sacándole un alarido débil de dolor

-le recordamos que estas niñas son enviadas de la iglesia con fragmentos de la legendaria espada sagrada Excalibur… mi señor Riser, le recomendaría que fuese más reservado a la hora de mostrar sus opiniones, después de todo, los siguientes tres cortes que aparezcan en su cuerpo pueden ser en puntos vitales y ni su regeneración podría con el poder sagrado de nuestras espadas… además…- diciendo eso, la peli negra nuevamente hacia una pausa, tomando un sorbo de la taza de té que le había ofrendado Akeno Himejima antes del conflicto -…no creo que ninguno de los presentes en este salón le dieran mucha importancia a su bienestar si se sigue pasando de la raya…-

Durante unos cuantos minutos más la asfixiante atmosfera se mantuvo hasta que Riser Phoenix finalmente se retiraba del lugar, dejando nada más que una grotesca sensación de zozobra y de repudio sobre el salón, Rias Gremory, había pasado de ser la representante del territorio demoniaco en esa ciudad para ser simplemente el juguete de un bastardo, así al menos lo habían sentido los tres miembros de la iglesia

* * *

Caída la noche, el ambiente en aquella modesta habitación de hotel no era el más agradable de todos, Irina se encontraba aun rezagada y molesta, no le sería fácil superar lo que había visto esa tarde, eso se podía ver en cómo no apartaba la mirada del muro de la habitación, recostando su codo en su rodilla con su mirada apagada

-¿estarás bien?...- preguntaba Queelag con cierto toque maternal, ella por su parte se encontraba recostada en la cama mirando la televisión, a diferencia de sus dos compañeras, no le prestaba tanto interés a lo ocurrido en la tarde, así eran los demonios y lo sabía mejor que nadie

-lo estaré, solo requiero algo de… tiempo- contestaba la castaña, rezagándose abrazando sus rodillas, el haber visto a Issei reducido a tal estado le había roto el corazón por completo

Por su parte la última de las miembros del trio de la iglesia, se encontraba en el balcón, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal, mirando a la ciudad totalmente inexpresiva

Durante ese día, tras lo ocurrido decidieron que lo mejor era esa primera noche asentarse definitivamente en el lugar que sería su base de operación antes de empezar la cacería contra los ángeles caídos, por lo que al menos por esa noche, la idea era descansar, había sido un día lleno de desagradables sorpresas y siendo honesta, lo último que Xenovia quería era salir a la ciudad a buscar una pelea innecesaria antes de reponer sus fuerzas

Por eso mismo estaba nerviosa, si había una noche más óptima para cumplir con su misión, era esa, donde estaba libre de las responsabilidades de la iglesia y donde el peon Gremory se encontraría más vulnerable, no importaba su estado físico ni de salud

Matar a un miembro del Clan Gremory, ella sabía dónde vivía, la tarea no sería difícil

-lo siento por Irina…- susurro por lo bajo, llenándose de determinación para cometer tal monstruosidad… monstruosidad si se tratase de una persona, pero él era un demonio, él se había buscado su propio tormento y por ende, también su final a manos de ella

Al menos así buscaba verlo ella, no era tan fácil, una cosa era matar por órdenes superiores y otra matar por iniciativa, justificar el crimen de tomar una vida no sería tan sencillo esta vez

 _-¿Alguna vez sintió arrepentimiento por haberle dado la espalda a la causa del señor?...-_

 _Preguntaba la peli azul, sentada en una banca de madera que quedaba en la terraza de madera al lado de la entrada principal de aquella casa prisión donde vivía Vasco Strada, con sus manos tomando una taza de café caliente ofrecida por su anfitrión quien se encontraba de pie al lado de ella_

 _-cuando empecé mi búsqueda personal, nunca sentí que le hubiese dado la espalda a mi fe, fue hasta mucho más adelante que noté que en medio de mi búsqueda, había abandonado casi a todos y todo en lo que creía… para mi buena fortuna, en ese punto ya no me importaba eso, por lo que el arrepentimiento no fue algo que sintiese en medio de mi travesía…-_

 _La peli azul parpadeaba un tanto extrañada_

 _-eso no tiene mucho sentido Vasco dono…-_

 _-bueno…- el ansiando sujeto sonreía divertido mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre un azadón que llevaba a su lado -… cuando sirves a la iglesia, tus acciones están ligadas a lo que ella espera de ti, tu eres un miembro devoto de la misma a la que se le encarga una labor, todos tus actos, tanto buenos como malos, son en nombre de Dios… sin embargo, cuando actúas por tu cuenta propia la situación es diferente…-_

 _Xenovia escuchaba en silencio, ella siempre que alzaba su espada era en nombre de la iglesia y de Dios tal cual estaba diciendo el anciano, eso la libraba de buena parte de las culpas que le hacía sentir su labor_

 _-…cuando decides buscar tus respuestas, tendrás que tomar las decisiones difíciles, tendrás que decidir entre la santidad de tu alma o el camino que has decidido seguir…-_

 _-¿Por qué ambas no pueden ser lo mismo?...- preguntaba esta vez ella molesta -…¡hace creer que no alcanzaremos la paz si no traicionamos nuestros principios y rompemos la creencia de nuestra fe…-_

 _-querida, si las respuestas que buscamos estuviesen en el mismo lugar de nuestra fe… no estaríamos teniendo esta charla en estos momentos…-_

 _Xenovia estaba dispuesta a protestar…pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Ella tenía prohibido estar en ese lugar, actualmente estaba visitando a Vasco sin permiso alguno y con la completa prohibición de la hermana Griselda ¿acaso no le estaba dando la razón al anciano guerrero?_

 _-cuando llegue el momento, te encontraras con que no es tan fácil alzar la espada por tu propia decisión…- bufo este, con un tono melancólico -… cuando manches tu Durandal con la sangre de tu enemigo, el premio, la recompensa, la bonificación y el sosiego serán enteramente tuyos, no de la iglesia… de la misma manera, el castigo, el pecado, las consecuencias y el dolor que cargues cuando lo hagas serán tu retribución por haber decidido seguir un camino aparte, por buscar las respuestas, por haber decidido ser una persona antes que una espada…-_

Respirando tan hondamente como podía tomo la Excalibur Rapidly, girándose bruscamente para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, llevando encima su capa blanca con bordados azules y dorados, cubriendo su cabeza inmediatamente con la holgada capucha de la misma, obviamente su comportamiento llamo la atención de ambas compañeras

-¿Xen chan?...- pregunto extrañada Irina al verla salir vestida a modo de misión

-volveré en unas horas…- contesto esta tajante por el afán -…patrullare por mi cuenta, ustedes descansen por hoy…-

Quizás fue por el afán, o por la forma tan abrupta en la que Xenovia había dejado la habitación del hotel, fuese lo que fuese, Irina lo había tomado como que su amiga no estaba de muy buen humor por cómo había resultado el día y cuando pasaba algo así, ella ventilaba su frustración entregándose por completo a su labor, para ella era un descanso mental el servir a su fe antes que relajar su cuerpo

Sin embargo, Queelag no lo había tomado así, sin embargo, por ahora lo dejaría pasar… al menos por treinta minutos, los que tardaría en degustar el trago barato que descansaba en la mesa al lado de la cama

* * *

En el interior de su hogar, Hyodo Issei miraba pensativo el techo de su habitación, actualmente se encontraba vestido únicamente con su pantalón de escuela, puesto que sobre su torso y hombro hasta su codo llevaba una serie de vendajes así como en su ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche que tapaba por completo la vista de este, cortesía de la paliza que le había dado Riser Phoenix hacia unas cuantas horas nada más, sin que Asia estuviese en el lugar, la curación de Akeno y de Rias difícilmente podía ayudarlo a recuperar de todas sus heridas, por lo que el resto del daño de su cuerpo tendría que sanar naturalmente como era el caso de cualquier otra persona

Por supuesto, su madre siendo la primera vez que lo veía llegar en ese estado a su casa, no demoro en estallar en llanto, desahogándose contra la primera persona que vio fuera de su hijo

 _-estoy bien… Okaa san…-_

 _Gemía el castaño débilmente recibiendo el efusivo abrazo de su madre quien lloraba a lagrima viva al ver a su hijo en tal estado, tan herido, buena parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado y lo que no lo estaba mostraba claras muestras de maltrato_

 _-lo siento Okaa san…- se disculpaba Rias Gremory, a prudencial distancia de ambos, avergonzada de entregar a su querido sirviente a su familia en ese estado, fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para darle algo de descanso, no podía mantenerlo en la escuela sin llamar la atención de su familia y hacerle peligrar su propia vida si Riser continuaba con sus arranques contra él -… le pido por favor, cuide mucho de él, termino herido de esta manera por mi culpa… estoy realmente avergonzada-_

 _Sin decir o dar ninguna clase de aviso, la madre del castaño lo llevaba al interior de su hogar, si bien este se encontraba algo recuperado, tuvo que entrar arrastrado por la misma, dejando a Rias en la entrada de su hogar, haciendo que ella por pura inercia entrase atrás de ellos, no demorando en entrar a la sala donde el castaño era recostado en el sofá principal, haciendo que la mujer mirase en detalle el estado de su hijo, el color desapareció de su rostro al ver que sus heridas eran peores de lo que parecían_

 _-son cuatro costillas rotas…- comenzó Rias atrás de ellos, con su mano agarrando su codo mirando al costado -…el resto son contusiones musculares…-_

 _-Issei…Issei…- lloraba la mujer de mayor edad, aterrada por el estado de su hijo, mirando especialmente adolorida la mirada ausente del ojo bueno de este, estaba consiente, pero era claro que la golpiza que le habían dado no era suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento_

 _-en la enfermería de la escuela me dijeron que estaría mejor en dos semanas…- continuo Rias, intimidada, había sido ignorada durante toda la conversación, aquello iba bastante mal, aquella mujer de rostro jovial, pero ancianado solía recibirla en su hogar como a una segunda hija, el que estuviese pasando de ella le estaba haciendo sentir más miserable -…por favor, permítale descansar tranquilo, ya hable en la escuela y no habrá problema con que él se ausente por una semana…-_

 _La habitación fue dominada por un pesado silencio, Rias no se movía de su lugar, solamente observaba como la mujer contemplaba a su hijo en tal estado sin poder contener el llanto_

 _-todo esto es tu culpa ¿no es asi?...- pregunto la señora Hyodo con un tono apagado, llamando la atención de la peli roja -…el estado de mi Issei chan estos días…. Todo lo que está ocurriendo con Asia…el que el este en este estado…¿todo es tu culpa no es así Rias Gremory?...-_

 _La mencionada sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrer su ser al haber sido llamada de esa manera por "Okaa san" no era solo que la hubiese llamado por su nombre completo, si no la clara muestra de desprecio con cada silaba que había pronunciado lo que la había tomado desprevenida_

 _-así es…- contesto está hundiendo sus uñas en su brazo, apretando sus dientes -…todo lo que está ocurriendo es únicamente mi culpa…-_

 _SLAP_

 _Lo siguiente que sintió Rias Gremory, fue su mejilla ardiendo como si le hubiesen vertido aceite hirviendo sobre ella, de mano de la madre de su peón, cuya expresión de enojo rompía por completo con el modelo de persona del que ella le tenia_

 _-¡largo de mi casa!...- grito esta iracunda, bramando como una bestia salvaje expulsando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían recoger -…¡no quiero volver a verte más nunca!¡y espero que nunca vuelvas a juntarte con mi hijo!¡hazlo y lo pagaras caro mocosa mimada!-_

Para el castaño, la cosa había pasado sin pena ni gloria, la reacción de su madre para con su ama realmente no le afecto mayormente, esta había actuado en consecuencia cariñosa y más protectora con él, no le había dejado solo en la habitación hasta que no lo había revisado ella misma y que hubiese estado lo más cómodo y a gusto posible

Bueno, estar a gusto era algo relativo en su posición

" _Sería divertido que fuese así de sencillo… ya sabes, que simplemente todo acabase con que Rias Gremory desapareciese del mapa, pero no lo es"_

Apareciendo nuevamente, Raynare sonreía sentada en la silla del escritorio de la habitación del castaño, usando el espaldar para recostarse sobre sus brazos

" _pero es interesante ver cómo están cambiando las cosas, ya no te molesta la idea, es más, parece gustarte la idea de que nuestra querida Buchou desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, no veo por qué no hacerlo"_

-¿ves que tenga el poder para derrotarla?...- le preguntaba el castaño acomodándose para sentarse, resintiendo su cuerpo descansado al volver a moverse

" _oh por favor, no sería necesario ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en combate, así como asi"_

Ahora su fantasma desaparecía para aparecer atrás del castaño, empujando la cabeza de este para que se recostase en su abdomen mientras ella abrazaba maternalmente su cabeza

" _¿para que pelear cuando puedes atacarla cuando este más vulnerable? Eres tan tontooo Issei, para que las rosas blancas sean rosas rojas, lo único que tienes que hacer es pintarlas de rojo_

 _TAC_

Antes de que pudiese decir algo sobre tan extraña aseveración, un extraño ruido llamo la atención del castaño

 _TAC_

¿Qué es eso...?- pregunto tratando de encontrar el punto de donde venía el ruido, no demorando en notar que este venia de la ventana de su habitación

 _TAC_

Proveniente de pequeñas piedras que venían a chocar contra este, haciendo que se levantase para ir al balcón a ver que estaba ocurriendo, al salir, vio en la calle trasera a una de las tres exorcistas que habían estado esa tarde en el salón del club de ocultismo, obviamente la primera reacción de él fue mirar dubitativamente a la extraña chica, no se trataba de Irina como pensó en un principio

-Hyodo Issei dono…- saludo esta con un tono apagado -…lamento venir hasta acá a estas horas de la noche…-

-¿puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?...- pregunto este confundido, la falta de expresiones de la peli azul le extrañaba bastante, era más inquietante viendo que el gesto neutro de ella era de cierta manera intimidante

-he venido de parte de Irina…- contestaba ella sacando de su capa un frasco tapado con un corcho -… me pidió que viniese a entregarle este ungüento para sus heridas, supuso que tras lo ocurrido aún se encontraría bastante lastimado…- otorgo ella mientras miraba como el torso del castaño estaba cubierto en vendajes -…una suposición correcta al parecer…-

Para Issei eso era extraño ¿realmente Irina le había encargado eso a su amiga...?-

-¿no puedes pasárselo a mi madre por la puerta principal..?.- pregunto este con prevención, observando como la peli azul guardaba en su túnica nuevamente la medicina

-como entenderá, este es un producto que no debe ser visto por las personas del común…- contraponía está mirando desafiante al castaño -…esto es algo que tiene que quedar en el más absoluto de los secretos, tenga en cuenta que más que encubrir el encuentro de una enviada de la iglesia con un demonio, se tiene que encubrir cualquier evidencia del mundo sobrenatural…-

El castaño lo pensó con cuidado, aquello era cierto, sin embargo ¿no podía arrojarle el ungüento y retirarse? Definitivamente había algo raro pero

" _vamos, sabes que te puede la curiosidad"_

Algo muy dentro de él le estaba gritando que, si seguía el curso de la situación actual, estaría en terrible peligro, pero, el mismo peligro estaba despertando algo dentro de él

No, no era el peligro, era la amenaza inminente a su vida

Un tanto contrariado, tomo la primera chaqueta que encontró, una deportiva con capucha que se puso sobre su torso semidesnudo cubriendo su cabeza con la misma, volviendo al balcón para dar un salto del mismo al primer piso del patio trasero donde se encontraba la exorcista, situación bastante regular que le permitía ejecutar su condición como demonio encarnado

Aunque fuera de eso, ¿era él o ese salto realmente había salido más fácil que antes? Mucho más fácil

-bien, estoy aquí…- anunciaba el castaño, observando en detalle los rasgos de la exorcista, tenía un rostro de considerable belleza con unos ojos fuertemente expresivos pese a su neutralidad, aquello amenizaba un poco el ambiente para él

-perfecto…- contestaba ella dándole la espalda, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria -…le pasare el ungüento, pero será después de aplicárselo en otro lugar, aquí destacaremos demasiado…-

La mirada del castaño se estrechó, todos sus sentidos gritaban peligro de manera que le era difícil ignorar

" _oh vamos ¿no estarás asustado por una niña?_ Preguntaba Raynare de manera jocosa atrás de él " _pudiste conmigo, casi pudiste con Riser Phoenix, imagina todo lo que puedes hacer si te centras en la ira"_

" _SI TE CENTRAS EN LA DOMINACION"_

Aquella frase disparo los instintos más básicos del castaño haciendo que el dolor de su cuerpo desapareciese inmediatamente, porque la misma no demoro en recordarle todo lo vivido con Kokabiel en la mañana, de manera que todo se estaba resumiendo en una extraña sensación de excitación que lo recorría

Caminando atrás de Xenovia su mente procesaba todo lo que pasaba por ella a toda velocidad, la mañana con Kokabiel, la humillación por parte de Riser, todo lo que le provocaba actualmente su ama, no podía dejar de considerar que lo que el cadre de Grigory le estaba diciendo estaba horriblemente mal, que perpetrar cualquier acto que atentara contra la dignidad de una mujer era un crimen que merecía el peor de los castigos

Pero

Si ella pretendía atacarlo ¿acaso él no era libre de disponer de sus habilidades en pos de responder a la afrenta enemiga?

Si ella no le hacía nada, si realmente actuaba según la preocupación de Irina, entonces todo eso que estaba pensando era ridículo… por lo que, en silencio, inconscientemente comenzó a desear que ella tratase de atacarlo

-aquí estaremos bien…-

Anuncio la peli azul dándose la vuelta, en ese momento el castaño saliendo de su ensimismamiento noto que ahora se encontraban en lo profundo de uno de los bosques de la ciudad

Sus sentidos se agudizaron inmediatamente, ese era un lugar bastante conveniente para una emboscada

-¿no estamos muy alejados del resto del mundo?...- pregunto el castaño con cierto sarcasmo entusiasta, obteniendo como única respuesta por parte de la peli azul el que ella sacase de su túnica el frasco medicinal nuevamente

-como dije, es nuestro deber evitar que las personas normales sepan más de lo que deben…- anuncio ella acercándose al castaño destapando el frasco -… Hyodo dono, dese la vuelta y quítese la chaqueta, permítame aplicarle el ungüento…-

Obviamente el castaño no se esperó eso

-¿uh?...-

-¿tengo que repetirlo?...- pregunto esta con cierto matiz molesto -… agradecería que se quitase la chaqueta, yo me encargare de aplicarle la medicina y cambiarle los vendajes…-

Extrañado y confundido el castaño asentía, quitándose la chaqueta, así como desatando los vendajes de los cuales algunos aún tenían sangre pegada por los cortes de su piel, la peli azul estrecho su mirada levemente al ver el grado del daño que tenía el peón Gremory tras el incidente de la tarde, se notaba que Riser Phoenix no se había cortado un pelo a la hora de atacarlo

Y así, con un delicado toque de sus manos, Xenovia comenzaba a aplicarle el ungüento medicinal a Hyodo Issei en su espalda, costado, hombros y brazo, sin ninguna clase de intensión hostil por parte de ella, simplemente estaba tratando a un joven herido con la misma profesionalidad que lo haría un médico para con su paciente, aquello no solo confundía al castaño, si no que de cierta manera lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo consigo mismo ¿realmente estaba pensando en hacerle daño a alguien que se estaba tomando esa molestia con él?

Quizás no todo el mundo era su enemigo

 _Para nada querido, ese es un pensamiento demasiado optimista, ya deberías saber que estas buenas intenciones siempre tienen un precio caro a pagar_

Cerca de quince minutos habían transcurrido desde que Xenovia había iniciado a aplicarle el ungüento medicinal al castaño, para finalmente levantarse, permitiendo que el también volviese a ponerse de pie, sintiendo como el frio de la crema al inicio ahora se convertía en un agradable calor que adormecía su sentido del dolor

-vaya, está funcionando…- bufo el castaño, no era solo que le hubiese cambiado los vendajes sucios, si no que la crema dentro de estos realmente estaban trabajando contra el dolor

-esta medicina tiene como objetivo adormecer las terminales nerviosas que transmiten la sensación de dolor a su cerebro, por eso ahora se puede mover con mayor libertad sin sentir el daño de la golpiza que le dieron en la tarde…-

-ya veo…- contestaba el castaño un poco molesto por la forma tan directa en la que ella le estaba recordando su horrible humillación pública, no obstante no demoro en esbozar un gesto más amable -..aun así, debo darte las gracias, también a Irina…-

Era una manera escueta de hablar, pero no se sentía con energía o ganas de decir mucho más, no en ese día

Aun así, era extraño, tan pronto termino de ponerse la chaqueta nuevamente, la mirada de la exorcista perdía todo atisbo de vida o de emoción, algo realmente serio teniendo en cuenta que la intensidad de la mirada de ella estaba fija sobre él

No demoro en darse cuenta que ahora si estaba en peligro

-no es necesario el agradecimiento…- otorgaba Xenovia sacando de su gabardina una larga espada de estrambótico diseño estilizado -…llegada a este punto, creo que tengo que ser honesta, no me sentía muy bien atacando un blanco que no podía defenderse desde el inicio, sin embargo, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…-

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, haciendo silbar las hojas de los árboles de la mano que Xenovia empuñaba a Rapidly con ambas manos con suma fortaleza

-dándole la oportunidad de defenderse, siento que mi pecado será menos a atacarlo totalmente indefenso…-

Issei suspiro por lo bajo, no podía evitar pensar que hubiese sido agradable que el de ella hubiese sido un gesto altruista realmente

Aun así, como si su plan original en la conquista de una chica hubiese dado frutos, la emoción se apodero de su cuerpo, uno que ahora si podía responder a su ímpetu en sus movimientos

-¿Qué pretendes?¿por qué quieres atacarme?...- pregunto el castaño alzando su mano izquierda

BOOST

Materializando así su Boosted Gear

-no es necesaria una razón en especial…- anunciaba ella endureciendo su mirada hasta hacerla la de una criatura al acecho de una presa a la cual no le mostraría la más mínima piedad -…como exorcista, mi trabajo es acabar con los demonios en nombre del señor, no hay nada más…-

Sin decir mucho más, moviéndose a una velocidad casi imposible de seguir para el castaño, la peli azul se abalanzaba sobre el trazando un pronunciado arco con su espada el cual hizo silbar el aire que era cortado por la hoja, dándole apenas unos cuantos segundos al castaño para que se girase hacia atrás rodando en el suelo

No obstante, el ataque de la exorcista no paraba ahí, sin ninguna clase de premura o de anticipación, ejecutaba otros dos ataques en simultaneo a la zona donde el castaño se encontraba caído, haciendo que el girase a su costado y se impulsase con ambas manos para levantarse del suelo, justo antes de que la punta de la pronunciada espada se clavase en su nuca

Al recuperar su distancia, noto como la mirada desafiante de la peli azul ganaba mayor hostilidad, se notaba en la mirada de ella como claramente no esperaba que tras su ataque el no saliese con ninguna clase de herida

" _no te lo dije ¡eres fuerte cuando sabes a lo que vas!"_

Ignorando el ruido de Raynare en su cabeza, extendía su garra al costado preparado para el siguiente ataque

Xenovia observando que su primer embate fue un fracaso chasqueo su lengua y se posiciono de tal manera que agarraba a Rapidly con ambas manos nuevamente, pero está alineando la punta de la misma a sus pies atrás de ella, disparándose como un rayo que no dio tiempo al castaño para ver nada más que no fuera la hoja de la espada a centímetros de su rostro, dándole tiempo para cubrirse escuetamente con su Boosted Gear, notando que si bien la espada sagrada podía herir a demonios de la talla de Riser, parecía no hacerle mayores rasguños a su Sacred Gear

Usando eso como apoyo, evitaba los sonoros golpes de la peli azul sobre él, difícilmente podía ver nada, pero sus instintos de alguna manera también se estaban afinando, el leve silbido de la hoja le era suficiente para poner su garra en posición defensiva y desviar el impacto

Si bien se encontraba únicamente a la defensiva, una patada suya al estómago de la peli azul fue suficiente para que ambos retomasen su distancia

Hyodo Issei se vio a si mismo sorprendido, respirando agitadamente pero no del cansancio, si no de la extraña emoción que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos le temblaban y el frio de la noche no era algo que el sintiese en ese momento

¿pelear siempre se había sentido así de bien?

Xenovia por su parte comenzaba a fruncir su ceño claramente molesta, apretando fuertemente su espada una vez mas

 _-¿Qué está pasando? No se supone que un simple peón demoniaco sea así de fuerte_

Sin embargo, lo que más le estaba incomodando, era la imagen que le estaba dando Hyodo Issei en esos momentos, él se encontraba también en guardia, sin embargo, su garra apuntaba al suelo mientras que el cabello y parte de su capucha le cubrían uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro se encontraba extremadamente dilatado, acompañando esto a un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa vacía y muerta le daba al amigo de la infancia de su amiga un toque horriblemente perverso

 _¿Qué es esa mirada? Este sujeto definitivamente no es normal en ningún sentido_

Era patente de eso, ella conocía muchas situaciones y había estado en muchas batallas donde había conocido a toda serie de personajes diversos y extraños, pero ese era un adolescente que apenas superaba los dieciséis años y ya era un demonio sin ningún atisbo de auto respeto o de orgullo, era la basura entre la basura de su grupo

¿y aun así podía sonreír de manera tan grotesca?

 _No, ni siquiera eso, definitivamente él es anormal, es horriblemente más peligroso que cualquiera de sus compañeros_

 _¿en qué me he metido?_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el haberlo curado pudo haber sido un error, sin embargo, era su deber corregirlo, no solo por la petición de Kokabiel, alguien que ya estaba tan roto como ese crio podía hacerle un grave daño si ella se descuidaba, no solo a ella, también a Irina, a Queelag incluso podría estar lo suficientemente zafado como para tratar de cargarse a sus propios compañeros de clan

Como las alas de un avión, el tajo de la peli azul fue estruendoso como veloz, cortando el aire de manera que el rozamiento parecía haber desaparecido, con fuerza suficiente como para que el castaño esta vez sintiese el impacto a través de su garra, haciéndole gemir de dolor levemente, momento que aprovechaba ella para sacar de su túnica un frasco plástico pequeño que utilizando la divina velocidad que le otorgaba su espada, descorcharla con sus dientes, arrojándole el contenido de esta al castaño sobre su pecho y cuello

Tan pronto el líquido toco su piel, Issei sintió en su ser un dolor más allá del que había sentido en el pasado, un dolor que ni las mismas lanzas de Luz de Raynare le habían provocado

-¡AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!-

Rugió con la fuerza de una bestia iracunda retrocediendo bruscamente, estrellándose contra el piso donde comenzó a rodar agarrándose el pecho desesperadamente, tratando de con sus uñas raspar la piel que estaba húmeda con aquel líquido que parecía ser un ácido al rojo vivo

Xenovia aprovechaba para retroceder, viendo como el humo comenzaba a salir del cuerpo del castaño y como este comenzaba a ganar una tonalidad rojiza por la sangre corriendo a toda velocidad en su ser

-si soy honesta, hubiese deseado acabar esto sin provocarle dolor a un amigo de Irina…- confesaba ella haciendo una serie de movimientos artísticos con su espada, caminando hacia el castaño -…me parece increíble tener que haber utilizado un frasco de agua bendita purificada, los demonios de la realeza Gremory son realmente peligrosos, entiendo la razón por la que son tan importantes en el inframundo…-

Si, definitivamente él hubiese sido un enemigo demasiado grande para ella de no haber tenido su carta bajo la manga, aquello le enseñaría a no bajar la guardia frente a ningún enemigo nuevamente

-no sé qué es lo que hayas tenido que atravesar como demonio, siento que tu vida haya sido una serie de eventos desafortunados Hyodo Issei por lo que al menos permíteme enviar tu ser al purgatorio…-

En el suelo, rezagándose por el dolor el castaño solo podía sentir como este nublaba parte de sus sentidos, le hacía casi imposible pensar adecuadamente entre la agonía de tal manera que incluso el sonido de la exorcista caminando hacia él era vago

Y sin embargo, la forma en la que su sangre corría a toda velocidad por su torrente sanguíneo llenándolo de adrenalina le podía más que al dolor que lo estaba incapacitando, toda clase de sustancias que el cuerpo producían para limitar la sensación de dolor y permitirle moverse se adueñaban de él, nublando el poco sentido de razón que le estaba quedando

Dándole paso a la locura desbordante del interior de su ser

 _Una serie de eventos desafortunados ella dice…_ aparecía Raynare una vez más, sonriente y divertida _¡ya ha llegado el punto en el que tienes que ser honesto Issei, todo esto únicamente ha sido para liberarte!¡ya puedes actuar sin ninguna clase de contemplación moral por que quien triunfa esta libre del castigo!_

Xenovia preparada para asestar el golpe de gracia, alzaba su espada empuñándola con ambas manos, apuntando al cuello del castaño quien seguía acurrucado sobre sí mismo

SLASH

Un tajo limpio que descendió hasta el mugroso césped que cubrían las raíces de los árboles del lugar, no corto absolutamente nada y eso llamo la atención de la peli azul

Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, se encontró a si misma siendo apretada por una especie de fuerza invisible, como si una mano gigante invisible la estuviese sujetando sin darle ninguna margen de movimiento

-¡¿pero qué?!-

Al girar su cabeza a buscar que era lo que la estaba sujetando, vio a su costado la mirada del ojo dilatado rojizo brillante del castaño mirándola fijamente mientras que el hacía con su mano el gesto de estar apretando un objeto con su puño, todo esto, enmarcado por unas enormes alas de demonio que salían de su cintura rodeándolo por el costado, con las puntas señalando al suelo

-¡¿una serie de eventos desafortunados dices?...!- pregunto este con un matiz jocoso -¡…yo lo llamo tener demasiadas heridas de guerra sin haber tenido guerras suficientes!-

Con extrema violencia, ahora el extendía su brazo al costado, arrojando a la peli azul contra un árbol estrellándola violentamente, haciendo volar las estillas del impacto, sacando todo el aire que la peli azul podía tener en su pecho

-¡es haber lidiado con demasiados tiburones en el agua y no tener la sangre suficiente para saciarlos a todos!-

Diciendo eso ahora era el quien se arrojaba hacia la peli azul emprendiendo una violenta carrera estrellando su mano contra el pecho de esta, haciendo que usara su cuerpo para atravesar el mismo como si fuese un ariete haciéndola permanecer en el aire con su extraño poder, un poder del cual el no conocía nada pero que sin embargo utilizaba con extremo placer y facilidad, como si lo hubiese conocido toda la vida

Una sonrisa divertida se pintó en su rostro totalmente ruborizado, aun con las cicatrices de las quemaduras en su cuello y pecho las cuales aún humeaban violentamente sobre partes de la piel derretida

-¡era lo que tenía que hacer para pintar las rosas de color rojo como la sangre!-

Habiendo dicho eso, ahora movía su puño violentamente hacia abajo, arrastrando a la peli azul al piso con un violento impacto que sacudió horriblemente todo su cuerpo hiriéndola gravemente, dejándola incapacitada para moverse correctamente

El observaba jadeante el resultado de la pelea ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿realmente había derrotado con tanta facilidad a una enemiga que hirió a Riser Phoenix sin ningún problema? ¿eso en qué posición lo ponía a él?

Caminando hacia la exorcista herida, tan pronto estuvo sobre ella no demoro en poner la planta de su pie en su estómago, hundiéndola lentamente haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor a la misma quien por los impactos hacía tiempo había soltado la espada que la defendía

-oye ¿Qué pasa..?.- pregunto el castaño con tono de reproche, hundiendo el talón de su pie girándolo -…¿te duele?¿por qué no tratas de liberarte? Anda, hazlo…-

Xenovia inmovilizada y adolorida sintió su ira crecer al ver como ese miserable demonio se estaba burlando de ella, buscando zafarse de su pie moviéndose, pero la fuerza que el castaño imprimía sobre este era anormal, le era imposible escapar como si de estar atrapada bajo escombros de un edificio se tratase

Desesperada comenzó a golpear y aruñar la pierna del castaño, mientras este divertido veía como la exorcista bufaba desesperada y frustrada mientras trataba de lastimarlo de maneras infantiles, si bien la piel de su pierna estaba siendo maltratada, así como su carne el no sentía absolutamente nada en ese momento

" _te divierte ¿no? Ser el que humilla, no el que es humillado"_ Preguntaba Raynare recostada contra un árbol viendo el brutal acto de retención _"¿Qué tal se siente dominar a tu enemigo por ti mismo y solo para ti?"_

Issei en silencio continuaba sonriente, escuchando los sonoros alaridos desesperados de Xenovia quien como si de un lagarto se tratase se retorcía por escapar, notando los femeninos atributos de ella gracias al mismo forcejeo

-No eres más que una alucinación de segunda…- susurro el castaño llevando su mano a su rostro sin perder su sonrisa -…solo te oigo a ti y solo te veo a ti… no sé qué me has estado haciendo para que llegara a sentirme así…-

Raynare sonreía

" _¡oh mi amor!¡solo soy la verdad que te iba a alcanzar eventualmente tarde o temprano!"_

Habiendo dicho eso, el castaño apretaba el puño de su rostro recogiendo unos cuantos mechones de cabello y levantándolos, dejando ver su perversa mirada sin ninguna clase de restricción de moral o de cordura

Por alguna razón aquel gesto calo profundamente en la psique de Xenovia quien indefensa supuso que ese sería su final, eso pensó al ver como Issei dejaba de pisarla para agarrarla por la capa y arrojarla al costado, no, no a ella… a su misma capa era lo que había buscado quitar del medio, dejándola nada más con su traje de exorcista a la vista, notando con gusto lo particularmente sugestivo que este era

Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre la tambaleante peli azul, tomándola del cuello y estrellándola contra un árbol, arrancándole un grito de dolor, momento que aprovechó el castaño para plantar sobre la boca de ella un beso sin ninguna clase de contemplación o de cariño, así como usando su mano libre para apretar autoritariamente uno de sus senos

Genuino terror humano se apodero de Xenovia al notar que, si era derrotada, la cosa no terminaría con su muerte si no algo peor, impulsada por la necesidad de defender la pureza de su cuerpo respondió al beso del castaño apretando sus dientes sobre su labio interior con una mordida que no arranco en quitarle el pedazo de labio haciendo que el castaño retrocediese, para confusión y terror de ella sin perder su sonrisa pese al grueso chorro de sangre que caía por la parte faltante de sus labios

La ira se apodero de ella haciendo que dejase de tratar de apartar el brazo que la tenía sujeta del cuello para arrojar un fuerte derechazo a la oreja del castaño, esperando que el golpe lo aturdiera, no siendo uno suficiente comenzó con una rápida repetición del mismo puño, acto desesperado que no servía por que el primer puñetazo que el castaño asesto a su sien fue suficiente para desorientarla nuevamente, permitiéndole a él volver al ataque de su repulsiva intensión

-¡noooo!...- gritaba ella con sus ojos al borde del llanto, impotente ante la arremetida del castaño quien llevaba sus labios a su cuello así como presionaba más contra el cuerpo de ella, tirándola al suelo con su propio peso

 _¿sabes? Todo esto es culpa tuya…_

Pensaba el castaño mientras aprovechaba que los fuertes golpes recibidos por ella le habían hecho mella en su fuerza física para defenderse, haciendo que el sin problema pudiese rasgar el traje que cubría su voluptuoso pecho, sonriendo al ver el tamaño del mismo y no perdiendo tiempo para abalanzarse sobre el pezón recién descubierto

 _Si realmente me hubieses curado sin ninguna clase de doble intención, probablemente mi alma no se hubiese terminado de perder entre las llamas del infierno, quizás… solo quizás hubiese creído de nuevo en la buena voluntad de las personas_

Xenovia desesperada y entre gritos, revolviéndose débilmente entre el piso acertaba fuertes codazos en la espalda del castaño, siendo estos amortiguadas por sus pétreas alas haciendo que el daño fuese mínimo en todo sentido, mientras que el continuaba rasgando sus ropas, delineando la línea que iba desde el centro de su pecho hasta su intimidad, dejando al descubierto la piel de estas

 _Pero, tú me emboscaste solo a mi ¿pensaste que yo era el más débil y miserable de mi grupo verdad? No te equivocaste, pero tal cual me lo has dicho a mí, solo ha sido una serie de eventos desafortunados la que nos ha arrastrado a ambos a este punto, yo ya he tomado mi castigo, es hora de que tomes el tuyo por tu total arrogancia_

-¡NOOO!¡BASTA!¡DETENTEEEEEE!-

Gritaba Xenovia con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, desesperada, más al ver como con una sola mano ella estaba siendo retenida mientras que el peón Gremory usaba su otra mano para desatarse el pantalón y liberar su virilidad, pronunciadamente erecta, hinchada, roja y goteante la cual no demoro en apuntar a la feminidad de ella, haciendo el primer contacto entre ambas pieles, arrancándole un horrible escalofrió

-En este punto, donde ambos hemos llegado a esto, solo me queda confesarte una cosa Exorcista… durante toda la pelea, realmente fuiste el oponente que menos peligro me hizo sentir "¿el juicio del señor y el descanso eterno?" eso es algo que alguien tan débil y carente de objetivos como tu jamás me dará por más que te implore por ello-

La mirada de la peli azul se llenó de terror ante la sentencia

Sin ningún preámbulo, cariño o muestra de piedad, Hyodo Issei hundía su pene de manera fulminante en la vagina de Xenovia, sin importarle haberse lastimado por la falta de lubricación

-¡AAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Fue el sonoro alarido de dolor de la peli azul al haber sido mancillada en medio de un bosque por un detestable demonio, pese a que claramente él también se había lastimado, no demoro en comenzar a mover sus caderas de manera lenta pero cadenciosa, estaba forzando a una enemiga, pero así era como él mismo estaba perdiendo la virginidad, quería disfrutarlo en lo más mínimo fuera de la sensación de gozo que le provocaba el estar dominando y humillando a tan prepotente enemiga

Xenovia sentía como su interior era destrozado, sentía el dolor punzante de un objeto ajeno a su cuerpo entrando sin ninguna clase de permiso, abriéndose paso arbitrariamente lastimándola, buscando estimular su sexo de manera que su cerebro no se lo podía conceder por su propio desespero

Y en el mismo desespero, ante la sensación de derrotismo, impotencia y de impunidad del acto más bajo y vil que se podría cometer por cualquier enemigo, las palabras de aquel anciano volvieron a su cabeza

" _cuando pelees por ti y no en nombre de la iglesia, la victoria, la recompensa, el gozo y el júbilo serán tuyos, sin embargo, la derrota y castigo serán enteramente tu culpa y tendrás que lidiar con ella sola"_

En ese momento, al recordar tan tristes palabras, Xenovia se rompió por completo al llanto, algo que no había hecho si quiera de niña en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, ni si quiera cuando había cometido los actos más crueles en nombre de la iglesia, lloro a lagrima viva, gritando, suplicando su arrepentimiento al cielo, porque aquello era un castigo por haber decidido seguir la palabra de un ángel caído y haber desobedecido las enseñanzas de la hermana Griselda, ahora ella ya no era pura o si quiera apta para servir a la iglesia, tan pronto la misma se enterase ella muy probablemente sería tratada como una hereje o una sucia ramera pagana

Aun con la débil lucha que presentaba la peli azul, el castaño continuo atacando sin piedad la intimidad de ella, su inicio lento ahora era continuo y placentero, producto de su propia lubricación natural así como la de la peli azul cuyo cuerpo ante el constante movimiento coital comenzaba a responder en consecuencia con la necesidad de reducir el daño, haciendo que involuntariamente ella también comenzase a lubricar y pese a detestarlo con toda su alma, comenzando a sentir el placer carnal en medio de su sumisión, sintiendo esto como una parte más de su degenerado castigo

Más tarde que pronto, los movimientos del castaño ganaron mayor velocidad, así como su respiración se hizo más errática. Siendo una clara señal del cuerpo del castaño de que estaba preparado para llegar al clímax, cosa que la exorcista no entendía bien al no tener el conocimiento del tema, haciendo que lo único que pudiese hacer en respuesta fuese mirar con odio, repudio, asco y desprecio al que Irina tenía el descaro de llamar buena persona

Sin embargo, el repentino detener del movimiento de cadera del castaño, así como el espasmódico movimiento de su intimidad dentro de ella y el sentir de algo caliente y viscoso recorriendo su interior le arrancaron el ultimo atisbo de dignidad contenido en un sonoro lamento de derrota ante lo innombrable

Un demonio había vertido su semilla en ella

-tu…¡maldito!...- rugió ella con ira animal, cansada y adolorida -…¡no sabes cuánto te odio, cuanto te desprecio!¡ Hyodo Issei, quiero que ardas en lo más profundo del infierno!¡te matare!¡te juro por Dios en lo más alto de cielo y por mis padres que te matare!-

Rugía ella con genuino odio, su ultimo atisbo de defensa, la promesa de que tal vejamen no quedaría impune

Y como respuesta

-eres libre de intentar asesinarme Xenovia…- contesto él con una sonrisa genuinamente agradecida, agachando su mirada para sonreír nuevamente con malicia y lujuria, volviendo a empezar el acto coital arrancándole un gemido sonoro a la peli azul, quien impotente se preparaba para soportar la siguiente intrusión, una que al parecer no parecería terminar pronto así como la misma noche y el mismo espeso bosque que los cobijaba en una pesada oscuridad

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Notas de Bustercall

bueno, que puedo decir, empezar por el principio seria lo correcto, esta vez, no conteste los comentarios como suelo hacer desde siempre en mis fics, una vez paso en Himejima Paradox pero eso fue literalmente una burrada mia a la hora de subir el doc y como fue en computador ajeno pues ya que de resubir el docx, aqui pese a ser una tradicion que me he negado a romper desde el inicio, hice la excepcion por que como notaran, el tema fue pesado de huevos, creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan denso en un fanfic y no sabia como responder a los comentarios sin hacerlo (quizas por que estoy hecho un puto desastre con todas mis obligaciones y no me iba a matar pensando como responder con neuronas activas) por lo que bueno, que puedo decir, ya se comienza a marcar el tono de la historia y puedo suponer que a muchos les desagradara pero bueno, no soy un autor que sea reconocido por escribir lo que el publico comun quiere, asi que bueno, preparados, por que hay mucha mierda pesada que sacar que haran quedar a este capitulo como si se tratase de un fic generico de dos mil palabras por cap

otra cosa mas

en las notas de autor de superhero dije que daria unos cuantos tips para escribir, cosa que tambien empezo despues este tipo de la escuelita para escritores cabrones que puedo decir que no esta mal, yo mismo tomo en cuenta cosas que ha puesto y pillos los indirectazos en mi contra, sin embargo, creo que puedo ahondar un poco mas que el en ciertos temas por que bueno, yo escribo, tengo un prontuario de casi dos millones de palabras escritas en esta pagina por lo que algo de potestad tengo para dar una pequeña clase aca, pueden ver que la escuelita es un pregrado barato mientras que esta pequeña leccion puede contar como un avanzado magister para ustedes

y vayamos con el tema, los personajes

parte 1 (identidad de los personajes establecidos)

cuando estamos hablando de los personajes para el tema de escribir en fanfiction, tenemos que tener en cuenta que varios ya tienen cierta construcción, es lo que usamos de base o de punto de partida para empezar nuestras historias ¿pero que es esta construccion? pues bueno, estamos hablando de esos rasgos que ya nos entrega la obra y le dan identidad a los personajes, les da su papel en el canon y tambien ciertas caracteristicas que ayudan a su interaccion, veamos un ejemplo resumido

Akeno Himejima - hija de un angel caido y una sacerdotiza, transformada en demonio por Rias Gremory en su tierna infancia tras la traumante muerte de su madre y el abandono de ella a su padre, ha ocultado su dolor tras una mascara de sadismo y tiene cierto desprecio por los hombres por la forma en la que la miran como un trozo de carne andante

bien, con Akeno nos dan muchas carateristicas que la definen como un personaje femenino con historia, nos han hablado de su familia, de su profesion, de su infancia, de su moral, de su lenguaje, basicamente conocemos todo sobre ella mientras que con personajes como Sona la cosa es distinta por que de ella canonicamente no se sabe mucho de su famiila (no se si me equivoco es un ejemplo nada mas)

la cosa es que Akeno ya tiene un papel definido que nosotros como escritores podemos utilizar para darle cierta vidilla a la historia mientras que con Sona podemos es aprovechar estos vacios en su historia para complementarlos nosotros en pos de la linea de nuestra historia

cuando respetas estos canones establecidos y juegas con ellos, estaras interpretando al personaje, sabemos que estamos leyendo a Akeno por que estas escribiendo unas situaciones diferentes a las de la historia original pero conservando lo que sabemos de ella de la historia, esto le da verosimilitud, digamos, si Akeno se siente un poco a la hora de hablar de su madre, es por que su pasado da la pauta para eso

si no se respetan estas pautas establecidas por el canon, estaras violando la identidad del personaje (error en el que caen todos los fics de traicion no se diga mas) por que va en contra de la conducta del personaje original, puede que para el lector veterano del fandom que conoce todos sus tropos esto no sea un mayor inconveniente pero para las personas nuevas que visiten el fandom, que salga una Akeno que se deja follar inmediatamente por el personaje x de turno sin previa construccion resultara chocante y lo sacara de la inmersion de la historia

¿como proteger la inmersion?

sencillo, escribiendo sobre el personaje

no se trata de inventarsele una historia o algo parecido, un error que se ve mucho en el fandom, es que las situaciones de los personajes femeninos por ejemplo, se limita a ser un personaje que habla ocasionalmente, con el que se tiene sexo o con el que se tiene una discusion acalorada por una traicion, esto nos limita unicamente a su papel "femenino" por asi decirlo entrando en un terreno grotescamente machista, cosa que limita la identidad de un personaje por que se nos da a entender que eso es lo unico para lo que vive, y si, se que en cierto punto es pesado escribir mas alla de los puntos criticos de la historia por que muchos lo llaman relleno, pero, una forma de conocer sobre los personajes, es escribiendo sobre sus dias a dias, como contemplan el mundo o como viven su vida en su casa, en sus pasatiempos o demas, algo tan sencillo como ver las costumbres de un personaje a la hora de comer, quitandole la lechuga a una hamburgesa nos dice mucho mismo por mas que sea un gesto tonto ¿como seria si digamos, le das a Irina un espacio para mostrar que otras cosas le llaman su atencion fuera de la iglesia o el cielo como hacen los especiales de la serie? de hecho ese es un espacio mas que optimo para abrir un lemon que no se sentiria pesado por que se podria interpretar como algo del dia a dia, no seria como un (ah Dios, ahi esta Issei, estoy mojada joder) eso es algo que viene en el juego de roles que es de lo que hablare proximamente por que explayarme aca haria que esto terminase en una tesis

no siendo mas me despido con la tipica escena post creditos

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba débilmente entre el espeso follaje del bosque, haciendo que sus rayos no permeasen al suelo debidamente por lo que la iluminación del lugar era tenue, consecuencia de que el sol fuese aparcado por las hojas haciendo que el piso en su mayoría del tiempo permaneciese húmedo, especialmente beneficioso para el crecimiento de una flora cómoda y una fauna abundante

Así mismo servía como un agradable pero helado colchón natural sobre el cual descansaba un cuerpo mancillado inconsciente, su traje de combate estaba cortado por la mitad revelando en lo que antes era una piel tersa blanca y suave una serie de moretones por succión, heridas puntuales que sangraban por la incisión de unos dientes y una sustancia trasparente con tintes blanquecinos que iban desde lo que escurría de su intimidad pasando por su abdomen, cintura, pechos y rostro, sus muslos mostraban una mancha roja de lo que antes era la marca de su virginidad violentamente arrebatada

La exorcista Xenovia Quarta, una joven prodigio de la iglesia… era el fin de esa perspectiva de vida al haber cometido tal atrocidad como fornicar, aunque fuese forzada, por un demonio

-¡!-

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente mostrando en su mirada nada más que una seria intensión de asesinato, una ira lejos de lo humano la había invadido sin previo aviso cosa que su estado mental actual no le permitía percibir

Sin embargo, si recordaba una cosa

¡ _no sabes cuánto te odio, cuanto te desprecio!¡ Hyodo Issei, quiero que ardas en lo más profundo del infierno!¡te matare!¡te juro por Dios en lo más alto de cielo y por mis padres que te matare! -_

Una promesa que había hecho en la noche, una promesa cuya prueba física eran sus ojos ahora de color negro, producto de la infección a la que ahora estaba sometida


	5. Chapter 5

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **KIRE DRAKENSAW: pues si, basicamente los protagonistas son Issei y Xenovia, por eso la info resumida del summary y demas estadisticas y creo que no has captado muy bien el tono de la historia**

 **CLOWNCROWN99: oye pues gracias, y si, se que la construccion ha estado algo compleja, pero es para darle la verosimilitud que requiere, despues de todo, los cambios que le hace esta historia a lo del canon son minimos, justificar esta ida de olla requiere su paciencia**

 **TRYNDAMER95: gracias, y probablemente si sea malo, pero en eso esta la gracia del fic, y bueno, se ha resumido en eso, Issei respecto a Ddraig, tirara por ser como el resto de los que han estado atras de él con la Boosted Gear**

 **MORPHOS: jajajaja pues hombre gracias, la idea es eso, romper el molde de lo que se tiene por "oscuro" aqui en el fandom con algo que no sea una excusa para meter a un Issei emo moja bragas, aca cuando me pidieron algo de este estilo quienes son mis lectores mas antiguos ya sabian por donde iban a ir los trastes, el resto pues que vaya a otra parte**

 **NOIMPORTAXD: oye pues... me alegra ? :v :V**

 **ERENDIR: jajajajaja que no se note que estaba incomodo a la hora de comentar, hombre, gracias, y bueno, aca esta, gracias por el apoyo una vez mas Erendir, eres de los que mas apoya las bizarradas con las que salgo y eso merece reconocimiento**

 **JEFF2297: bueno, como algunos saben, el bueno de Shinjiesbostero es mi mano derecha en esta pagina de $% &/, y hablando por facebook cuando tenia el jardin en mente fue que termino saliendo la idea de Dishonored y obvio que se relacionan ambas historias de cierta manera, pero ambas son independientes, puesto que la relacion entre ambas es que son fics hechos por dos buenos autores :V :V :v**

 **GUERREROWALKER: buen resumen del cap chico, no spoilers**

 **TENZALUCARD123: pues... no creo que eso pase**

* * *

 _"en ese momento, en ese instante, con la muerte de Togame la estratega...la espada definitiva que Shikizaki Shiki forjo, Kyotou Yasuri, quedo finalmente perfeccionada, no, quedo completada"_

 _katanagatari_

 **EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 5**

* * *

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del firmamento haciendo que la luz permease con fuerza entre las cortinas de su habitación, Hyodo Issei para ese momento ya se encontraba despierto, abriendo y cerrando su boca por el mal sabor de la misma, sintiendo como el sol penetrante había quemado su nuca haciendo que se levantase molesto, liberando un cansado suspiro se dirigía en dirección al baño, un día más en su asquerosa rutina

sus pasos arrastraban mientras él se rascaba su pecho, haciéndole notar primero que había dormido con su deportiva puesta, destapada revelando su tórax, permitiéndole rascarse sobre las gazas… hasta que sus uñas pasaron por un punto sensible de su piel, arrancándole un gemido de dolor

-¿pero qué?-

Susurro sin darle importancia, quizás era alguna especie de mal sarpullido, tendría que tallarse con alcohol o algo similar para que ese malestar pasase con el tiempo, al llegar al lavamanos, comenzó a cepillarse, sintiéndose extraño

No le daba mayor importancia

Era la primera vez en varias noches que realmente había descansado a la hora de dormir, por lo que con cierto sosiego se limitaba a cumplir con las nociones más básicas de su aseo, empezando primero por la de la boca, sin prestarle atención a nada en el ambiente, si quiera al espejo en frente suyo

-qué extraño, ¿Por qué me siento tan descansado? -

Murmuro para sí mismo, era extraño despertar sintiendo esa clase de idílica calma, por lo que buena parte de su tiempo en el baño la dedico centrándose en recordar que había hecho el día anterior para sentirse tan relajado, por alguna razón se le hacía difícil, como si su mente hubiese abandonado su cuerpo durante buena parte del día de ayer, recordaba claramente la paliza que le había dado Riser, de ahí la razón de sus vendajes, lo siguiente fue…

 _Hyodo dono…_

Tan pronto la primera imagen de Xenovia apareció en su mente, la noción de paz desapareció al instante haciendo que el castaño abriese sus ojos de par en par aterrado por la afluente de recuerdos reprimidos que llegaron con fuerza, mirando al espejo con genuino terror, uno que se acrecentó al ver el estado en el que estaba su cuerpo

 _-wow, eso no se ve para nada bien…-_

Murmuro Raynare atrás de él sorprendida

Un alarido de terror escapo de él mientras retrocedía asustado golpeando su espalda contra la pared, todo sin dejar de mirar el espejo, notando que no solo su cara estaba marcada, sino también su cuerpo

Una serie de cicatrices al rojo vivo ahora cubrían varias partes de su piel, de manera más abundante en el cuello y en el inicio de su pecho, sin embargo, largos hilos retorcidos de la misma se veían por sus brazos y pierna izquierda, para mayor pavor, un grueso hilo conectaba parte de su frente, ojo y mejilla con la del cuello revelando un cuerpo grotescamente herido

-¡¿pero cómo?!-

Gimió este corto de aire pasando sus dedos por sobre sus cicatrices, sintiendo escozor y dolor a la hora de tocarlas, al acercarse al espejo nuevamente sintió repudio al ver la mancha roja debajo de su ojo derecho, casi pareciendo que la piel había sido arrancada de cuajo sin ninguna posibilidad de regenerarse

 _-¿recordamos que anoche nos atacaron con agua bendita…?-_ Pregunto Raynare con cierto desdén recostada sobre la tina del baño _-…como demonio es como si hubiesen vertido acido puro sobre tu piel-_

Fue en ese momento donde todo atisbo de paz desapareció de la mente del castaño, recordando con vivido detalle cada atroz acto realizado por el en medio de la pelea contra la exorcista compañera de su amiga de la infancia, la peligrosa pelea, así como la posterior violación

No demoro en caer arrodillado al piso vaciando el contenido de su estómago, tembloroso

-¡No!¡yo no pude haber hecho algo así!...- negaba con fuerza, llevándose las manos a su cabeza posando su frente en el suelo -…¡esto tiene que ser otro sueño!-

Podía sentir como Raynare lo miraba con sorna sin decir nada, porque no tenía que hacerlo, por más que lo negase, esto era diferente a todo lo experimentado con su sueño húmedo con su compañera de clase, esta vez, podía recordar con completo detalle cada golpe en su brazo, cada movimiento que hizo, el ardor indescriptible, así como el inmenso placer que le había proporcionado el haber violado a Xenovia

-nooo…- murmuro ya tembloroso, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiendo repudio contra sí mismo -… no se supone que yo fuera así…-

Tanto tiempo había sido consumido por la ira, la impotencia, la depresión y el dolor por lo ocurrido con Asia, tanto tiempo ansiando tener una oportunidad de desquitarse contra el mundo, eso era lo que había estado buscando desde aquel fatídico día, sin embargo, ahora que finalmente había desahogado todos sus deseos y sentimientos reprimidos contra un enemigo, se sentía del asco consigo mismo

-sus gritos…- balbuceaba mirándose sus manos, parte de sus palmas también estaban manchadas con el agua bendita que ahora corroía su cuerpo -…eran iguales a los de Asia…-

Los gritos desesperados de dolor y tristeza de Xenovia retumbaban en su cabeza, una imagen que su subconsciente asociaba con la de Asia haciéndolo sentir más enfermo

 _-oh vamos, no te hagas el inocente ¡lo deseabas!¡¿para qué pretendes decirte que no es así?!-_

Preguntaba Raynare parada de frente al espejo del lavamanos, acomodándose el cabello

 _-lo sentiste ayer cuando estuvimos con Kokabiel y su escort, deseabas realmente tener una oportunidad para saciar tus degenerados deseos-_

-¡cállate la puta boca!...- bramaba el castaño molesto alzando su mirada para ver a la grotesca alucinación con sumo odio -…¡de ninguna manera era esto lo que yo quería!-

Por supuesto a tal declaración Raynare estallaba a reír a carcajadas

 _-¿Qué no eras lo que querías?¡Estuviste en tus putos cinco sentidos durante todo lo ocurrido!¡cada decisión la tomaste tú!¡¿Por qué crees que dormiste como un bebe?... te la follaste como un puto degenerado tal cual como querías…-_

La sonrisa de Raynare se ensanchaba extendiendo sus brazos a sus costados

 _-¡no solo fue una vez!¡Dios, fueron más de cuatro veces que no diste tregua!¡te chorreaste dentro de ella, en su cara, pecho y básicamente donde pudieses vaciarte!¡la bombeaste desde el principio donde ella se resistía desesperada hasta el momento donde no era más que una muñeca de trapo muerta en vida con sus ojos vidriosos mirando a la nada sin ningún atisbo de conciencia!¡fue delicioso!¡Y LO DISFRUTASTE MAS QUE NADIE!¡NO SEAS HIPOCRITA!-_

¡SMASH!

Sin ninguna clase de reparo y queriendo callar a la asquerosa aberración que tenía por manifestación mental de una vez por toda, el castaño había arrojado un puño al vacío dando por blanco la pared del baño, rompiendo las baldosas de la pared y perforando parte del mismo, dejando entrever en el cráter un leve hilo de sangre que corría de su puño

-¡¿Issei?!...-

Obviamente tal explosión fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la mujer Hyodo, haciendo que el chico palideciese ¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre las horribles heridas que estaban por su cuerpo?

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!...- pregunto la mujer aterrada en el corredor de su casa, frente a la puerta del baño preparada para entrar

-¡lo siento!...- se disculpaba el castaño cerrando la puerta con seguro, hiperventilando -…¡me resbale y tropecé sobre el lavamanos y el muro!-

-¡por Dios!...- exclamo la mujer aterrada, forzando la puerta con más ímpetu -…¡¿estás bien?!¡déjame entrar!-

-estoy bien, solamente me golpee un poco la cabeza mama…- continuaba el castaño aterrado de pensar cual sería la reacción de su madre al verlo así, eso era lo último que deseaba -…¿sonó muy duro abajo?...-

-¡si!¿no se rompió nada?...- pregunto está ya más calmada al no notar dolor en las palabras de su hijo o el arrastre de las mismas por el resentir de un golpe

-no, para nada…lo único es que necesito terminar de arreglarme, ya me baño y bajo en un rato…-

Pidió riendo jocosamente en medio de sus palabras para intentar engañar a su madre al otro lado de la puerta mientras recostado apretaba su puño sobre su pecho, aterrado, tragando saliva mirando a todos lados, ahora que había visto sus heridas y era consiente de estas las mismas comenzaban a arder volátilmente arrancándole una mueca de dolor

-bueno, si lo dices así…- otorgo la preocupada mujer calmándose un tanto

-si jejejeje…-

-bueno, entonces por favor termina de bañarte pronto…- pedía está ya recuperando por completo su típica actitud que la caracterizaba -…el desayuno estará servido en breve, ahorita subo a reacomodarte los vendajes…-

De nuevo, un gemido de temor escapo de la boca del castaño

-no es necesario…- contestaba este un tanto extrañado -…¿y tu trabajo?-

-ah eso…pensé en tomarme el día libre para atender tus heridas…- contestaba esta entusiasta -…tienes varios huesos rotos aun por lo que voy a pedir mis días de vacaciones en la empresa para cuidarte…-

-¡no es necesario!-

Exclamaba Issei particularmente nervioso, con un alarido que llamo la atención de su progenitora

-no es necesario…- repetía este bajando su tono de voz -… en serio, tengo permiso en la escuela por dos semanas por lo que me limitare a reposar, no me levantare de la cama para nada que no sea estirarme o ir a comer, con eso será suficiente Okaa san, no tienes por qué pedir permiso para faltar al trabajo…-

Obviamente la mujer se inquietó con tal afirmación

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que te dejaría aquí solo en tu estado actual?...- pregunto está molesta -…tu padre está trabajando, por dos semanas estaremos bien si yo me tomo un receso para cuidarte-

-lo sé, ese no es el problema…- bufaba Issei nuevamente en defensa -…Okaa san… lo que me ocurrió, fue horrible…- susurro este casi a manera de monologo -… pero lo último que quiero es… que la vida de todos nosotros quede afectada por esto, por lo que… si puedo pedirte que me ayudes con algo es… a que todo se sienta normal…-

Durante unos segundos hubo un inquietante silencio en el corredor y el baño de la casa, debido a la necesidad de ambos de argumentar sus posiciones

-por favor…- susurro una vez más Issei, en un tono bajo que a oídos de su madre le hizo denotar cierta indefensión

Con eso la mujer no supo cómo reaccionar durante unos instantes, hasta que, para alivio del adolescente, esta dejaba escapar un alarido exhausto

-está bien…- contestaba esta con cierta inquietud -…entonces no hare nada sobre lo del trabajo, pero si te pido que por favor tengas cuidado mientras no estoy, tampoco quiero que hagas nada tonto o peligroso…-

El castaño miraba una vez más su brazo derecho, con rastros leves de la quemadura del agua bendita, no había tantas como en otras partes del cuerpo, por lo que abriendo la puerta del baño a medias sacaba su brazo por esta, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar el lado quemado

-hi hi, no hare nada malo, ya bajo a desayunar…-

Habiendo dicho todo, la mujer se daba media vuelta en dirección a la escalera, permitiéndole a su hijo finalmente caer sentado pesadamente al suelo, suspirando cansado, con su mente hecha un desorden, le impresionaba saber que, si bien sería un desastre de los grandes mostrarle a su madre sus heridas, ese era el menor de sus problemas

-¿Qué voy a hacer?...- susurro para sí mismo, simplemente sentado en el suelo del baño durante unos minutos, hasta que a sabiendas de que no tendría sentido estar ahí todo el día se levantaba para permitir que el agua de la tina lavase su cuerpo

 _-por ahora, disfruta del baño…-_ Contestaba Raynare sumergida también en la tina recostada contra el pecho del castaño, desnuda en su totalidad _-…ya que después de lo de ayer, ahora tu rostro y cuerpo ha sido marcado con la prueba de que eres un sucio violador…-_

En ese momento Issei no supo si fue por la interrupción de su madre o el tiempo que había pasado tras el shock inicial de recordar lo que había hecho tras ver sus propias heridas, sin embargo, ahora que volvía a centrarse en la atrocidad que había hecho, no pudo evitar apretar sus ojos y sus labios molesto, resentido consigo mismo, sin embargo, el sentimiento de pesadumbre había desaparecido casi por completo

 _-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no siento nada?...-_

Una pregunta que se diluía como la tinta en el agua pura en su mente, era extraño, la impresión tan pronto abrió sus ojos y se vio a si mismo horriblemente cicatrizado casi arranca su corazón de su pecho, sin embargo, ahora, tras unos cuantos minutos, se encontraba cómodamente recostado en la tina con agua caliente, con sus brazos extendidos por sus bordes de manera relajada y sus ojos cerrados, la opresión del pecho había desaparecido casi por completo para ese momento

Y eso lo inquietaba

 _-¿realmente soy este tipo de persona?...-_

Un amplio suspiro escapaba de su pecho con ese pensamiento, el agua caliente ayudaba a que su sangre circulara mejor por lo que pese a sus inquietudes, su cuerpo se encontraba en una calma aun mayor que en la de la mañana, su respiración era profunda, clara señal del sosegado pero extraño estado de su cuerpo, permitiendo que su mente poco a poco comenzase a despegarse nuevamente hacia el abrazo de Morfeo

 _-si es así… si es cierto que yo soy esto…_ _¿debería estar asustado o preocupado?_

El sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo de sus dedos al piso del baño era lo único que rompía levemente el confortable silencio, permitiendo que Issei nuevamente respirase profundamente

 _-¿Cómo debo actuar de ahora en adelante?...-_

 _ **-querido…¿no crees que estás pensándolo demasiado?...-**_

Una voz ajena arrancaba de su sosiego al castaño quien abriendo sus ojos pesadamente veía una silueta borrosa sobre el borde de la tina, al principio se divisaba como un manchón negro, blanco, azul y rosa pálido

 _-¿uh?...- fue lo único que pudo decir en su estado actual, su somnolencia no desaparecía del todo por más que la difuminada imagen se iba haciendo más clara revelándole la presencia de alguien que no debería estar ahí, mucho menos mirándolo de esa manera, su expresión osca y estoica seguía ahí pese a su escudriñante mirada, pero esa leve curvatura que se formaba en sus mejillas se podía traducir en una sonrisa seductora_

 _-uno creería que después de todo lo ocurrido ya lo notarias… pero sigues haciendo preguntas ridículas…-_

 _Xenovia, la exorcista a la que había violado el día anterior se encontraba ahí, vestida tal cual la recordaba de su reunión con su ama, con su holgada capucha enmarcando grácilmente su rostro y su cuerpo cubierto por su traje de combate de color negro, con su capa deslizada hacia un lado para mayor deleite de su vista_

 _-no entiendo que me quieres decir…-_

 _Susurraba este acomodándose mejor, apoyando sus brazos contra el borde de la tina con el fin de poder charlar de mejor manera_

 _-es como lo que nos ocurrió ayer…- otorgaba la peli azul poniéndose de pie, pasando su mano por su cuello como si se estuviese distensionando -…o lo que te ha ocurrido a ti durante los últimos días… sufres cuando tratas de lidiar con lo que no quieres hacer y por lo mismo no sabes cómo reaccionar cuando cedes a tus propios deseos y anhelos, simplemente no entiendo como alguien puede vivir así, es normal que estés volviéndote loco…-_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, la peli azul retiraba su capa de su ser con un agraciado movimiento que acompañaba con una mirada seductora dedicada únicamente al castaño quien arqueaba sus cejas al no entender que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento_

 _Mucho menos cuando entrando a la tina, la exorcista se sentaba sobre su ser, recostando su intimidad contra la virilidad de él mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros_

 _-si yo estuviese en tu lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo que hice contigo…- otorgo está ladeando levemente su cabeza para atrás y a su lado, haciendo destacar prominentemente su voluptuoso busto -…iría por lo que quiero sin pensarlo dos veces, si odio a alguien… lo mataría sin chistar. Si deseo algo… lo tomaría por mí misma…- haciendo una leve pausa, Xenovia chasqueaba la lengua con un gesto desafiante y seductor -…viviría a mi modo sin más…-_

 _La mente del castaño trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sus neuronas no hacían la debida sinapsis, si bien lo que le estaba diciendo la exorcista era sumamente importante, él no podía dejar de mirarla anonadado, sus ojos dorados cuya intensidad era mayor que la de cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido en el pasado, su cabello corto y alborotado hacia destaca su personalidad y su aire de guerrera, aquel jocoso mechón verde de alguna manera hacia resaltar más ese rasgo de prominente extravagancia pese a su aparente disciplina, sin su capa puesta, su figura esbelta y voluptuosa estaba al nivel de la de las chicas del club de ocultismo, no eran formas exageradas en cierto punto como las de Rias Gremory o Akeno Himejima, pero no eran tampoco sutiles como las de Koneko o las de Asia, no, eran simplemente perfectas y aquel traje lacrado resaltaba cruelmente las cualidades femeninas de su portadora_

 _-ahora que has sido abandonado por todo en lo que creías ¿no crees que puedes hacerlo todo a tu manera? Ya lo hiciste ayer…-_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, con unos movimientos delicados la exorcista llevaba sus manos a su espalda en la zona de su cuello, liberando el seguro de su traje, bajándolo lentamente desnudando su torso, asegurándose de mostrarle cada mínimo detalle de su piel a su pareja, todo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro_

 _-¿quieres probar cada rincón de mi cuerpo? ¿pues hazlo, búscame nuevamente y hazme tuya una vez más? Y si no quedas satisfecho, hazlo una y otra vez mas hasta saciarte…-_

 _Sin ninguna clase de advertencia, la peli azul se abalanzaba contra el pecho del castaño, dirigiéndose sin premura a los pezones de este, delineándolos con su lengua, cosa que arranco un gemido de placer involuntario del adolescente_

 _-pero no esperes que yo misma no te haga pagar las consecuencias, después de todo…_

… _ **tú me perteneces ahora…-**_

TOC TOC

 **-** ¿Issei? Hijo…-

-¡aaahhhhh!-

El ruido de la puerta rápidamente arranco al castaño de su extraña fantasía, obligándolo a respirar con fuerza tras el fuerte exabrupto que esto conllevaba, buscando llenar sus pulmones con aire nuevamente y que su sangre volviese a correr con fuerza por sus venas

-¿estas bien?...- preguntaba la preocupada mujer al otro lado de la puerta -…llevas treinta minutos en el baño ¿ya vas a salir?...-

-e,,,e,,,esto si…- contestaba nerviosamente el chico mirando en todas direcciones recuperando paulatinamente la sensación de la realidad en su ser -…siento la demora, creo que me relaje demasiado…-

Y sí, eso de haberse relajado realmente no podía considerarse una mentira, nunca antes había tenido aquella clase de sueño lucido en su vida

-está bien, por favor sal pronto…ya me tengo que ir a trabajar…-

-¡claro!¡perfecto!...- otorgaba este sonriente, así no tendría que mostrarle a su madre sus horribles cicatrices hasta que no pensase en una forma de explicarlas

-bien, por favor, ten cuidado mientras no estoy…-

-hiiiiiiiiiii…- contestaba cantarinamente Issei, haciendo que al instante los pasos de su madre se perdiesen una vez más por el corredor, desde el baño no podía escucharlo con claridad, pero seguramente la puerta de la entrada de la casa no demoraría en ser abordada por la señora Hyodo

Eso permitió que nuevamente se recostase contra la tina, el agua en el que había estado sumergido ahora estaba fría y el brazo que tenía colgando del borde de la tina estaba totalmente seco y pegajoso del jabón seco sobre este, y aun así, solo una expresión se le pudo venir a su mente en aquel momento

-wow…-

Sin decir mucho más, se quedó pensativo en lo que acababa de ocurrir, como ya era recurrente en su caso, sus sueños se quedaban grabados como fuego en su mente, en especial cierta parte de este que acababa de tener

 _-¿_ vivir a mi modo…?-

Susurro de manera sutil, pero que de cierta manera la pronunciación de aquella frase lo llenaba de una anómala vitalidad, haciéndolo sonreír, como si estuviese de buen humor

Con aquel sentimiento salió de la tina de un salto, tomando su toalla secándose ya casi sin prestarle importancia a las cicatrices en su ser ¿y cómo le habrían de importar en ese momento?

Si cerraba sus ojos y lo único que observaba era la mirada seductora y desafiante de Xenovia a pocos milímetros de su rostro

-extraño…-

Escapo de sus labios mientras se secaba, ya no era solo la falta de arrepentimiento, si no que de alguna manera su breve y caótica interacción con ella había desembocado en una tumultuosa mejora en su estado de ánimo, tras todo el castigo, tras toda la tortura hasta ahora, el fin justificaba los medios, y por extraño que hubiese parecido en su momento, ahora mismo no se arrepentía de haberla mancillado violentamente como lo hizo el día anterior

De hecho

Su afán de momento tenía mucho que ver con salir prontamente de su hogar a hacer las cosas como él quería según su propio sueño

* * *

Es ese momento, la otra persona involucrada en ese triste azar del destino se encontraba caminando a tropezones a pocos metros del lugar donde había despertado, su rostro hasta cierto punto misterioso y estoico de agraciada belleza, se encontraba brilloso de la semilla del castaño seca sobre este, su cuerpo esbelto y femenino a tal punto que parecía haber sido esculpido por un artista, también tenía manchas de la misma sustancia sumándose a esta una serie de cortadas, heridas punzantes y moretones de los daños de su cuerpo por los golpes y sus actos autodefensivos, su traje estaba hecho girones, arrancado y en ciertas partes quemado, haciendo que ella para cubrir su avergonzado ser se tapase únicamente con su túnica blanca, la única cosa de ella que había salido impune al vejamen cometido

 _LO ODIO_

Sus pasos trastabillaban por el dolor que sentía todo su cuerpo, pero que resentía especialmente de sus caderas, intimidad y piernas, haciendo que su caminar no distanciase dolorosamente del de un ciervo recién nacido, por lo que no era de extrañar que cada ciertos pasos perdiese el equilibrio, evitando caer completamente al suelo apoyándose en los arboles

 _LO ODIO_

Aun con todas sus heridas, tanto las físicas como las emocionales, Xenovia avanzaba con una mirada lo suficientemente amenazante y endurecida, con la suficiente intensidad para cortar la hoja de cualquiera de los árboles que había a su alrededor, lo que no era común en su expresión facial, era la clara muestra de desprecio y resentimiento en su faz, sus dientes iban apretándose lastimando su propia quijada y aun se vislumbraban los rastros de lágrimas secas puesto que sus ojos eran incapaces de liberar mas

 _LO MATARE ¡JURO POR DIOS QUE LO MATARE SIN NINGUNA CLASE DE MISERICORDIA!_

Y aquello era porque por más que su odio podía más que el dolor que la aquejaba, ahora mismo, no le importaba la situación que la había llevado ahí, su mente era una tormenta que solo gritaba el nombre de Hyodo Issei entre gritos iracundos y agónicos, estaba hecha un desastre completo y estaba pasando por la peor situación de su vida por mucho, sin embargo, su mente solo tenía espacio en ese momento para hacer uso de su espada para cegar de la manera más dolorosa la vida del demonio que la había violado

 _-En este punto, donde ambos hemos llegado a esto, solo me queda confesarte una cosa exorcista… durante toda la pelea, realmente fuiste el oponente que menos peligro me hizo sentir…-_

Aquellas palabras despectivas y humillantes hacían que ella apretase sus dientes en frustración

-¡Hyodo Issei!-

Bramo con ira animal antes de caer nuevamente al piso sin poder amortiguar su caída, resintiendo el cansancio y el dolor con impotencia, apretando su puño agarrando unas cuantas hojas caídas que había por el lugar

-wow niña…- susurro una voz femenina llamando su atención puesto que la conocía -…esto no ha terminado nada bien para ti…-

Extrañada, la exorcista alzaba su mirada para encontrarse con la mujer que durante sus encuentros con Kokabiel permanecía al lado este, sumisa y obediente

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verla ahí, mirando cómo está la observaba divertida casi rayando en la burla, con su estado de ánimo actual solo disparo aún más su necesidad de empuñar su espada

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ...- pregunto la peli azul molesta, levantándose del suelo con el apoyo de uno de los árboles de la zona, mirando con desprecio a la criatura impura

-¿yo? Bueno…- contesto la rubia de manera jocosa señalándose a sí misma con cierto toque sofisticado -…estoy en la ciudad junto a Kokabiel sama debido a ciertos ujum… negocios, por lo que tan pronto sentí cierta energía irregular que estallo en esta zona vine a investigar…- tras contestar, la rubia miraba ladeando su cabeza a la peli azul, relamiéndose los labios -…debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba…-

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de la chica del mechón verde comenzó a temblar de su puro estado de ira ante la primera presunción que paso por su mente

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en este lugar?!-

Ekhaterina poso su mentón en su puño mirando al vacío con una expresión de ensueño

-más o menos desde la pelea entre tú y el chico Gremory…-

La confesión fue suficiente para que Xenovia, irascible sin ninguna clase de autocontrol, sin ninguna clase de reserva pese a su humillante posición, se abalanzara sobre la ángel caído con su Excalibur en alto, preparada para partir a la miserable mujer de un solo tajo

CLANK

Como respuesta, la sofisticada mujer extendía una de sus alas para bloquear el embate de la espada, deteniéndolo con humillante facilidad

-ara ara Xen chan ¿Por qué me estas atacando...?- pregunto esta con tono jocoso, por su parte tanto la expresión como los movimientos de la peli azul no mostraban nada que resentimiento puro

-¡¿Por qué?!...- bramaba esta iracunda, continuando su ataque renunciando a sus últimas energías por una oportunidad de matar -…¡¿Por qué dejo que me hicieran esto?!...- los ataques de Xenovia por más que iban infundidos con todo el poder que ella podía proveerle a Rapidly poco o nada le hacían a la caído, aumentando más su frustración -…¡¿estuvo desde el principio?!¡¿Por qué dejo que me violaran?!-

¿Por qué no la había ayudado? ¿por qué? Era en lo único que pensaba Xenovia en ese momento, de haber intervenido, su castidad aun estaría intacta, aun sería una mujer pura ¿Por qué no la ayudo?

Un golpe del ala por parte de la caído dado con particular fuerza hizo retroceder a Xenovia hasta tumbarla al suelo, donde sus heridas se resintieron una vez más, revelándole a la mujer nuevamente su desnudez y heridas

-¿Qué por qué preguntas?...- respondía la peli rubia ladeando su cabeza nuevamente, mirando a la joven y adolorida exorcista con un gesto casi maternal -…¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?...-

Xenovia no podía creer tal respuesta, cosa que la caído noto, negando con su cabeza mirando a esta como si fuese una madre cariñosa que regañaba a su hija

-creo que lo has entendido mal mi estimada Xen chan…- continuaba la mujer acercándose a la peli azul anticipándose a lo que ella estaba pensando-…Kokabiel sama te ha encargado una labor a cambio de algo, llamémosle un acuerdo mutuo, eso no nos convierte a ti y a mí en aliadas, mucho menos en amigas por lo que no veo ninguna razón para haber evitado lo que tú misma buscaste… además…- una mueca particularmente torcida acompañada del fuerte sonrojo de la peli rubia descoloco a la exorcista -…soy una voyerista empedernida, y el espectáculo de ayer me dejo encantada…-

Si bien lo anterior ya tenía a Xenovia atónita, ahora estaba en total estado de shock ¿lo que le estaba tratando de decir esa mujer es que la había abandonado a su suerte simplemente por saciar su grotesca lujuria?

-lo que ayer vi fue increíblemente especial y unico…- susurraba está agachándose para encarar el rostro descolocado de la exorcista -…ayer en un instante vi cómo se eclipso la cordura, el respeto, la confianza, la dignidad, la lujuria junto al odio puro, algo que se logró mediante la relación carnal de una enviada de Dios con un demonio…- el brillo de los ojos de la mujer de cabellos rubios desapareció en ese momento

-¿que clase de despiadada criatura hubiese interrumpido tal muestra del amor y significado de la vida misma?"

En ese momento, Xenovia sintió desde lo más profundo de su ser una pura repulsión, sumándose al desabor de sentir como el haber confiado en ambos ángeles caídos había sido el peor error de su vida

Aprovechando la cercanía de ambas, Ehaterina terminaba de cerrar la distancia entre ambas con un abrazo al cuello de la chica, llevando la cabeza de la consternada exorcista a que descansase en sus mullidos senos, era menester decir que la adolescente no supo cómo reaccionar a tan extraño comportamiento, mucho menos al sentir en el abrazo de la mujer el calor de un contacto dado con tal cariño que mostraba verdadero deje afectuoso

-además… puede que creas que lo que te ha ocurrido es malo, pero difícilmente alguna vez serás más hermosa de lo que lo eres en este momento…-

Mas confundida de lo que podía procesar con su extraño estado de ánimo, Xenovia trataba de separar el abrazo, pero el daño en su cuerpo y el sobre agotamiento físico evitaba que pudiese hacer algún movimiento verdadero de fuerza

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso sucia criatura?...- pregunto esta con genuina sorna, cosa que no le afectaba a la caído, esta simplemente se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos, con una sonrisa tranquila

-lo entenderás más adelante si sigues el camino que has escogido sin reserva…- otorgaba esta sin romper su abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos de manera maternal -…aunque si quieres que te de una pista, se basa en la enorme muestra de amor que acabas de recibir por el demonio Gremory…-

Hastiada del molesto comportamiento de la caído, Xenovia sacaba de sus últimas fuerzas para manotear la mano que estaba descansando en su cabeza, separándola agresivamente

-¿muestra de amor?¿cómo puede llamar a esta aberración de esa manera?...- pregunto está molesta arrastrándose hacia atrás, para poder apoyarse contra un árbol y alejarse lo más posible de Ekatherina -…ya está, ustedes son peores que los demonios…-

Bufo esta con toda la intensión de sonar hiriente, lógicamente pensaba que no era la mejor idea provocar el enojo de una mujer que podía asesinarla sin más en su condición actual, pero de cierta manera la muerte incluso parecía un final benévolo para ella en ese momento

-oh vamos querida, no deberías ser tan grosera conmigo…- decía la rubia levantándose comprendiendo el sentir de la peli azul -.¿acaso no me estabas atacando hace un rato que por que no éramos amigas? Si lo piensas con cabeza fría, soy la única que te puede ayudar en este momento…-

La mirada de desprecio de Xenovia siguió inmutable pese a las palabras amables de la peli rubia, limitando su reacción únicamente a cubrir su desnudez con su capa

-ara ara que niña tan problemática…- bufaba la peli rubia suspirando cansadamente -…¿a quién le pedirás ayuda en este momento querida Xen chan?...- pregunto esta con un tono aburrido, llamando la atención de la peli azul -…¿acaso a tus amigas de la iglesia? No, ¿acaso a la iglesia misma? -

La mirada de Ekatherina gano un repentino resplandor rojo al mencionar ese punto, tallándose en su rostro una sonrisa mórbida

-tienes que entender querida que acabas de fornicar con un demonio, la peor entre las herejías que podías cometer, ahora mismo estas sucia, débil y mancillada tanto en cuerpo como en alma ¡¿A dónde pensabas ir saliendo de este bosque?!¡¿le pedirías ayuda a tus queridas compañeras Queelag chan e Irina chan?! Jah…- despotricaba la rubia llevándose la mano a su frente con un gesto jactancioso -..¡lo primero que harían ellas seria atacarte por haber sido manchada por un demonio y ni que decir lo que haría la iglesia misma!¡te prenderían fuego viva como a la peor de las brujas!-

Xenovia apretaba sus dientes iracunda y frustrada, quería protestar por tal barbaridad, pero era cierto, ella lo sabía aun en su estado, podían ser amigas a cierto nivel, pero no dudaba que, de verla en ese estado, tras su estupidez, algo natural seria que tanto Irina como Queelag arremetieran contra ella por haber sido contaminada por un demonio, lo sabía por qué no era la primera vez que se veía un caso así en la iglesia

No era la primera vez que ella veía con sus ojos a alguien en su posición

-tu Mon cheri no tienes a nadie en este momento…- continuaba atacando la peli rubia acercándose nuevamente a Xenovia, esta vez sin tener ninguna clase de contacto invasivo con ella, limitándose únicamente a sentarse a su lado en el mismo árbol donde reposaba la peli azul -…si quieres que alguien te ayude en este momento, yo puedo ser tu chica…-

Los ojos dorados de Xenovia miraban con fastidio a Ekatherina, y que, pese a que quería a gritos que no fuese así, tenía que otorgarle la razón a ella, estaba sola y la iglesia probablemente le daría caza tan pronto se enteraran de lo ocurrido

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir el toque relajante de algo sobre sus hombros, cortesía de las manos de la peli rubia quien comenzaba a aplicar su magia curativa sobre las heridas de ella, transmitiéndole una confortable sensación de alivio que contrastaba volátilmente con el asco que sentía la peli azul

-¿Qué gana usted ayudándome?...- pregunto oscamente la peli azul, obteniendo como primera respuesta el tarareo de una canción por parte de la ángel caído

-bueno querida, ¿Cómo ponerlo…?- bufaba esta divertida -… tu y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que crees…-

Por primera vez durante toda la conversación, la curiosidad fue mayor al resentimiento por parte de la adolescente, sin palabras, solo con su mirada se reflejó la duda que aquella afirmación había generado, como respuesta la peli rubia se acomodaba unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que caían por su rostro

-bueno…- susurro está ladeando su cuello levemente -… se puede decir que ambas conocemos ciertas cosas que tienen relación entre nosotras…-

 _Por la mente de la exuberante mujer, un vivido recuerdo aparecía con un cierto atisbo de nostalgia, la de ella parada en una infinita e impoluta pradera cuyo único elemento ajeno era su presencia, el árbol que ella usaba para protegerse de la fuerte luz del sol y su acompañante, sus alas blancas casi se perdían entre las brillantes nubes que adornaban el cielo igual de puro que su ser_

 _Frente a ella, un hombre con una sonrisa gentil se postraba de rodillas ante ella, vistiendo el uniforme de la iglesia, así como una pesada gabardina negra, en el espaldar de la misma, una enorme funda cargaba una ostentosa espada que, si bien era grande, con su tamaño corporal perdía parte de la exuberancia que la caracterizaban_

 _Era una situación extraña para ella, era la primera vez que se veía a solas con ese hombre quien la había llamado para hablar en privado con ella, no dudaba de él por supuesto, era un devoto hijo del padre y fiel seguidor de sus creencias, por lo que gustosa acepto la petición hecha por él para una audiencia privada_

 _Antes de aquella ocasión, jamás pensaría que un encuentro tan fortuito como ese hubiese desencadenado en la caída de su mundo_

 _Mas al recordar los brillantes ojos rojos de otro sujeto que aprovecho su debilidad momentánea para arrastrarla al fondo del abismo_

-ya que se trata de cierta persona, no me molesta darte una mano, después de todo él fue quien me enseño…-

 _Aun primaba en su mente el punzante dolor en el centro de su pecho conforme su ser era corrompido poco a poco tanto en cuerpo como en alma, reflejándose tal estado en la contaminación absoluta del lustre blanco de sus alas, tornándose negras de manera paulatina conforme sus alaridos de dolor y de placer se alzaban al cielo_

-… las distintas formas que tiene el amor…- otorgo Ekatherina sonriendo divertida volteando a mirar a la perturbada adolescente -…hay veces que la manera en la que te hieren se vuelve simplemente irresistible Xen chan…-

Xenovia estaba a punto de preguntar sobre aquella extraña afirmación, pero la forma en la que la mirada de la peli rubia se había tornado más seria sobre ella le hizo tensarse inmediatamente

-no parece que sea mala idea que vayas pensando sobre eso…- otorgo esta con cierta diversión -…después de todo, tú ya no eres un ser libre…-

Si, desde su perspectiva podía notar el cambio más notable de la exorcista desde su último encuentro, por lo que ella entendía, su estado actual era algo que tenía que ser inducido por los estímulos emocionales de ella misma, era de suponer que la ira y el dolor que sentía al haber sido violada eran más que suficientes para revelar su naturaleza contaminada, una que se reflejaba a través de sus ojos actualmente negros y el extraño olor que su cuerpo exudaba

Xenovia por otra parte no supo entender que significaba aquella afirmación

-¿disculpe?...- pregunto enfocando más el que no creía lo que había acabado de escuchar, cosa que la sonrisa mórbida de Ekatherina le hizo denotar

-no tendría caso explicártelo en este momento y lo más conveniente es que te des cuenta por ti misma…- bufo la peli rubia observando como poco a poco las heridas del cuerpo de la adolescente desaparecían gracias a su trabajo -…hacerlo solo sería darte más dolores de cabeza así que por ahora mejor déjame consentirte y curarte…-

Xenovia, en su condición actual, sin saber que pensar, se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente, sin duda alguna estaba en la peor situación posible, pero al menos ahora tenía un punto base para poder pensar con cierta calma que hacer ahora, quisieralo o no, dependía de los cuidados de la desagradable mujer, la forma esotérica y mistisista de hablar de ella, tendría que ignorarla al menos hasta que estuviese curada

Durante unos minutos solamente domino el silencio del bosque, con Xenovia sentada siendo atendida por los cuidados sanadores de Ekatherina, hasta que la adolescente finalmente sentía su cuerpo recuperado de todo el daño físico recibido

No, el más importante de estos no se lo podía devolver ninguna magia

Su virginidad, su virtud

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras apretaba sus labios con fuerza, dolida al pensar en ese detalle

-pero…-

Momento que aprovecho la scort para acercase sutilmente al oído de ella, susurrándole unas cuantas palabras a milímetros de su oreja

-…te daré este concejo, cuando no puedas herir su cuerpo, hiere su corazón y su alma…-

La peli azul estaba preparada para preguntar inmediatamente que significaba eso, pero una fuerte somnolencia la domino al instante, no demorando en hacerle perder por completo el conocimiento entre los brazos de la ángel caído quien sonreía satisfecha

-pobre niña, ha tenido un muy mal día…- susurro esta sonriente quitándole la capa a la exorcista, asi como retirándole los girones de su traje para dejar descubierta su espalda, comenzando a delinearla con sus dedos -… será divertida ayudarla un rato solo para ver cuanta desesperanza puede soportar antes de romperse por completo…-

* * *

 _-vaya, esto sin duda alguna es interesante…-_ Otorgaba Raynare mirando con legítimo interés el trabajo recién realizado por Hyodo Issei quien tras el pequeño experimento se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando fijamente la palma de su mano con una expresión serena _-…esta fuerza no es común, ni si quiera cuando te volviste en demonio eras tan… contundente…-_

Era cierto, Issei sentado capitulaba en su mente todo lo que había obtenido tras convertirse en demonio, mayor fuerza, sus reflejos y sentidos se habían agudizado y había ganado otras tantas habilidades típico de seres oscuros tales como alas de murciélago y visión nocturna, sin embargo, viendo lo que quedaba de la pared de su habitación y la puerta de esta, noto que su fuerza ahora rallaba la irrealidad, todo ese trabajo

Había sido hecho literalmente con la palma de su mano, con el agarre de sus dedos

-esto no era así antes…- dijo para si mismo, ahora comparando lo ocurrido recién con lo que le había ocurrido durante los últimos días, no era solo que ahora tuviese más fuerza bruta, si no que sus propios instintos primarios, sobresaliendo la ira y la lujuria se habían disparado de manera que no podía controlar, no solo eso, por ratos parecía que estos lo superaban rompiendo por completo su uso de razón, sin contar la habilidad con la que había inmovilizado por completo a Xenovia -…además… ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-

Eso era lo que lo inquietaba en especial, literalmente la había reducido con una especie de fuerza invisible que nada tenía que envidiarle a la Telequinesis si fuese a lo tonto, pero no podía ser eso, él lo había controlado desde su propio poder desatado por su ira y sed de batalla

Eso por una parte

PALPITAR

Tan pronto hacia énfasis en recordar lo que estaba sintiendo, la imagen de su ama siendo asesinada brutalmente por él mismo inundaba su mente, pasándole por su cuerpo un fuerte corrientazo de excitación por lo mismo

Por ver a Rias Gremory mutilada por sus manos

Por ver a Rias Gremory desfigurada por su propio puño

Por ver a Rias Gremory siendo asfixiada por sus manos

Por ver a Rias Gremory calcinada bajo el poder de su dragon shoot

Por ver a Rias Gremory crucificada amarrada mediante alambres de puas

Sus ojos temblaban fuertemente con las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, obligándole a correr al baño para lavar su rostro con agua fría, esperando que el toque de esta calmase su sangre

-…volvió…- gemía el castaño de rodillas frente al lavamanos, jadeando pesadamente -… si no lo controlo pronto, terminare lastimando a Buchou…-

Con todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, casi había olvidado por completo uno de los mayores problemas de su estado actual, su sed de sangre, una que siempre se disparaba con el vivido recuerdo o la presencia de una persona en especifico

Rias Gremory

 _-…eso sería la solución directa…-_ agregaba Raynare recostada en la tina vacía _-… cuando contienes tus ganas de matarla es que comienzas a perder la puta cabeza, si lo haces, no tendrás ninguno de estos problemas…-_

-¡ese no es el maldito problema Raynare!...- grito el castaño molesto volteando a ver a su alter ego -….¡el problema está en ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siento estas insanas ganas de matar a Buchou?!-

Con su pregunta, Raynare volteaba a mirar al techo pensativa

 _-… puede que no lo hayas notado, pero esa es una excelente pregunta_ … - contestaba ella por primera vez mostrándole a Issei un gesto meditabundo _-…pensé que estaría ligado a nuestra creciente lujuria, pero a diferencia de con esta, tu solamente has sentido ganas de matar a Rias Gremory, mientras que tus impulsos sexuales han ido variando de objetivo, fuese Aika, fuese Akeno Himejima… o en la instancia final, la exorcista a la que violaste…-_ Tras el análisis ahora la peli negra volteaba a mirar al castaño quien le correspondía la mirada _-…algo dentro de ti te está pidiendo que mates a Rias Gremory primando esto por sobre el deseo sexual que puedes tener por esa mujer…eso no es algo que debas ignorar…-_

Issei por más que en un principio no creyó hacerlo, asintió, le otorgaba la razón a Raynare en esta ocasión porque lo que ella le estaba diciendo era correcto, la mirada asertiva del chico llamo la atención de la anómala presencia

 _-¿Qué?...-_

-que no había pensado en todo esto que está ocurriendo de esta manera…- otorgaba él mirando a su costado -…de hecho, es la primera vez que pienso tan…racionalmente-

Raynare ante el comentario rio jocosamente tapando su boca con su puño

 _-¿Por qué crees que estás pensando racionalmente si la que estoy hablando soy yo?...-_

 _-_ porque me está hablando una alucinación…- contestaba el castaño encarando completamente a Raynare quien ante el desafío también posicionaba para encarar a su interlocutor -…hasta ahora me has dicho que eres una alucinación, una fantasía, un deseo reprimido de castigo y redención, todo apunta a que eres algo que representa todo eso…-

Raynare sonreía asertivamente

-es obvio que estas en mi cabeza, eso es una verdad como un templo, pero…¿Qué eres exactamente?...-

A la pregunta, la caído respondía primariamente con una mirada seductora

 _-esa es una excelente pregunta, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo para la misma por ahora…-_ murmuraba está olfateando distraída _-…no sé tú, ¿pero no se siente un olor nauseabundo en el aire...? huele como a… Disciplina y alcurnia-_

Extrañado por el cambio de tema, Issei aspiro instintivamente, sintiendo en efecto una especie de olor nauseabundo que se sentía levemente entrando sin permiso por la ventana de su habitación y el corredor de su casa

No, no era un olor, era una presencia

Confirmada por el sonido del timbre de la puerta

-¿Quién será a esta hora?...- murmuro el castaño pensativo, dejando de lado a la alucinación dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la entrada de su casa, al abrir la puerta del mismo una persona que no esperaba ver estaba ahí

 _-disciplina y alcurnia…-_

-¿Kaicho?...- pregunto genuinamente el castaño al ver a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil ahí, en la puerta de su hogar, por su parte la misma le otorgo al Dragon rojo un gesto impresionado que rompió fuertemente con su póker face común

-¡Hyodo kun!¡¿Qué le paso a tu rostro?!...-

En ese momento el castaño fue consciente de que Sona Sitri era la primera persona que lo veía desde su pelea contra la exorcista, por lo que era así mismo la primera que tenía noticia de su ser cicatrizado, sin embargo, aquello paso sin ninguna clase de pena o de gloria para el mismo, puesto que su mente estaba ocupada tratando de procesar una cosa

 _-¿detecte la presencia de Kaicho en específico desde el baño?...-_

El cómo demonio podía percibir ciertas presencias, pero era la primera vez que sentía la de alguien en específico, sin esperar en ningún momento su aparición en el lugar

-¡Issei!-

PALPITAR

Aun así

SLASSHHHH

El castaño se vio a si mismo habiendo alzado su mano con su Boosted Gear materializada extendida en su totalidad, mientras que el cuerpo inerte de Sona Sitri caía al suelo, decapitado de un solo tajo, dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para que su cercenado ser cayese al suelo dejando inmediatamente un enorme rastro de sangre

-¡Issei!¡despierta!-

-¡AH!-

Jadeo el castaño volviendo a mirar al frente fijamente, mirando que Sona Sitri seguía parada en la entrada de su casa, mirándolo entre preocupada y molesta por su ausentismo

-Kaicho… disculpe eso…- bufo este buenamente como pudo, rascándose la nuca riendo tontamente para comprar tiempo e inventar algo para disimular el hecho de que acababa de tener otro episodio de asesinato en su cabeza -…pero, estamos en horario de escuela ¿puedo preguntar que hace aquí?...-

-¡eso es lo de menos!¡tu piel!...- atacaba la peli negra tratando de contener su impresión, sin embargo la imagen del peón Gremory cuyo rostro y pecho mostraban unas horribles heridas que parecían ser de haber arrancado la piel de su sitio dejando expuesta su carne al rojo vivo -¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!-

-esto…- contestaba a medias y dubitativo el peon Gremory buscando encontrar una excusa para responderle a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, divagando y mirando a todas partes su mirada se detuvo en sus manos, en donde llevaba unas cuantas carpetas sobre su pecho

 _-que extraño ¿en horario de escuela viene a visitarte...?-_

-es una larga historia, no puede decir que estoy perfectamente bien, pero lo peor ya paso…- contestaba el castaño amablemente…-

-ya veo…- contestaba la peli negra con un tono menos exaltado -… si tú lo dices…-

 _-¿te va a dar la razón así nada más?...-_ preguntaba Raynare al lado de Sona, mirándola sospechosamente _-..acaba de verte demacrado de una manera horrible ¿su reacción acaso no es muy… normal?-_

Issei en silencio asentía a lo que decía Raynare, una cosa era la impresión de verlo herido de esa manera ¿pero ahora no le había dado la razón muy pronto cuando trato de restarle importancia al tema? Para hacer la situación más extraña para él, la mirada de la Sitri pese a ser aun algo cohibida, mostraba cierto escudriñamiento de parte de ella a su persona, y este no era precisamente a sus heridas

-me alegra que lo entienda Kaicho, pero ¿puedo preguntar que hace aquí? Estamos en horario de escuela…- tras una pausa, Issei suspiraba hondamente -…¿vino aquí por lo ocurrido ayer con Buchou y Riser sama?-

-si …- contestaba la peli negra recuperando ya su típico temple -…Rias me conto sobre lo que ocurrió ayer, por eso entiendo que no hayas ido hoy a la escuela por lo que, por petición de ella, te traje los trabajos que tienes que presentar durante las dos semanas que tienes de permiso en la escuela…- tras una pausa, ahora era de Sona quien escapaba el triste suspiro- discúlpame… no pensé que hubiese terminado de esta manera-

Al parecer por la forma en la que lo miraba y se lamentaba, ella pensaba que sus actuales cicatrices venían de su encuentro con el heredero de la casa Phoenix, o al menos esa había sido su primera impresión

-no, esto…- comenzó el castaño alertado por la mala interpretación -…estas… cosas, son por otra cosa, como dije, es larga historia…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Sona una vez más de manera acelerada y escueta, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Issei

 _-extraño, es como si ya tuviese asumido que tus heridas no son por las causas que podrían estar relacionadas con tu encuentro con Riser Phoenix, de hecho, casi esperaba que las tuvieras hechas…-_

Nuevamente Issei le daba la razón a Raynare, una cosa estaba quedando clara y es que Sona Sitri no estaba en ese lugar únicamente por lo de su ausentismo de la escuela

¿acaso ella sabría de lo que había ocurrido con Xenovia? ¿ya lo sabría todo el mundo? Ese pensamiento le hizo ponerse alerta

Sin decir mucho más, el castaño extendía su mano para que la líder del clan Sitri le pasase las carpetas con sus trabajos, cosa que ella no demoro en hacer, dejando para ella una pequeña parte de los sobres y carpetas

 _-vino hasta acá desde la escuela… si trajo esos papeles es porque algo importante deben tener…-_

-bueno, ¿algo mas?...- pregunto Issei de buena manera al ver a la líder Sitri sin moverse de la entrada de su hogar pese a haber entregado lo encargado, de hecho, su expresión fría se tambaleaba sutilmente con un gesto de incomodidad

-siento pedirte esto de manera tan brusca pero ¿podrías invitarme a pasar a tu casa?...- pregunto esta con amabilidad pese a su tono estricto -…vine con algo de afán y me gustaría poder tomar al menos un vaso de agua…-

 _-¡excusa barata! Te deben tener por mas idiota de lo que pareces…-_

Por supuesto el castaño sonrió amablemente

-ah si claro…- contestaba este manoteando nervioso dándole paso a ella al interior de su hogar -… disculpe la falta de modales, pero me tomo por sorpresa todo esto, pase, debo tener algo en la nevera para ofrecerle…-

Sin mas que decir, ambos adolescentes entraban a la residencia, siendo Sona Sitri quien tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala dejando sus documentos en la mesa de centro mientras que Issei pasaba a la cocina, más precisamente a la nevera

-así que es posible que ella ya sepa lo que hice…- susurro el castaño para sí mismo sacando un refresco que había guardado

 _-no lo parece…-_ contestaba Raynare sentada en la mesa bebiendo un vaso de la misma sustancia en versión imaginaria _-…de ser así le sería imposible no mirarte con repudio, además sabemos que mami Sona no se corta un pelo a la hora de ser directa y tajante…-_

Issei tras lo dicho volteaba a mirar a la alucinación con cierta intriga

-eres bastante perceptiva…- susurro a manera de revelación, la peli negra por su parte simplemente alzaba sus hombros

 _-eres bueno mirando a las mujeres, una que otra cosa puedo notar…-_

Sin intercambiar más palabras entre ambos, ahora Issei se dirigía a la sala con dos vasos de gaseosa, al llegar a la entrada noto a Sona algo espaciada mirando al techo de su casa, no, más precisamente al lugar donde debería estar su habitación

 _-¿sera que quiere que la invites a pasar a tu habitación?...-_ pregunto Raynare jocosa al lado de Sona, cruzada de piernas

-Kaicho…-

Anunciaba Issei dejando su bebida en la mesa

-Gracias Hyodo kun…- correspondía ella con una sonrisa tomando su vaso, comenzando a beber del mismo con cierto protocolo en sus movimientos, Issei también tomaba del suyo, con cierta aprehensión por el tenso ambiente de turno

-bueno ¿me dirás como te hiciste esas heridas?...-

Sin ninguna clase de premura, Sona Sitri hacia la pregunta directa que Issei esperaba que ella hiciera, haciendo aún más tenso el ambiente de la sala de estar

-no creo que sea su asunto Kaicho…- contesto este de manera tajante, lo suficiente para descolocar momentáneamente a la líder Sitri -…fue debido a una mala decisión mía…-

-se vuelve un asunto mio y de Rias cuando estas "malas decisiones" tuyas atañen al nombre Gremory…-

La mirada del castaño se estrechaba ante lo fastidiosa que podía ser la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, eso no le ayudaba para contener las ganas que tenia de matarla en su mente

 _-como me gustaría sacármela de encima…-_ pensó este para sí mismo sin romper la mirada desafiante que llevaba con la líder Sitri

 _-el vaso de gaseosa…-_ murmuro Raynare señalándolo con su mentón, Issei no demoro en entender a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo

-está bien Kaicho, usted gana, le contare…- contaba el castaño mientras se acercaba a su vaso de gaseosa, tropezando "accidentalmente" al final tumbando el de Sona Sitri al piso -…mierda…- bufo el castaño a punto de levantarse del asiento para recogerlo

-no te preocupes, ya lo levanto yo…- otorgo ella agachándose, dejando al descubierto sus documentos en la mesa, cosa que el no demoro en tomarlos y levantarse de su silla, alertando inmediatamente a Sona quien no demoro en sentirse por haber caído en una jugarreta tan tonta

-devuélveme eso Issei…- murmuro esta de manera amenazante, mientras tanto el castaño abría una de las carpetas para ver el contenido de la misma

Su mirada se estrechó al ver el contenido

- _joh, vaya…-_ bufaba una risilla Raynare recostada sobre el hombro del castaño

-vaya… todo un expediente acerca de mi…- dijo este mientras miraba una serie de documentos de varias hojas que incluían fotos suyas de sus noches en el bosque, sus descansos en la escuela, su salida con Kiryuu Aika, entre tantas otras cosas…incluyendo un pequeño cuadro del incidente con su compañero de clase, aquel que termino con el estómago perforado cuando estaba molestándolo -…así que para eso vino…-

Para su buena fortuna, no había nada de su encuentro con Ekatherina ni mucho menos lo ocurrido con Xenovia, aquello le quito un leve peso que llevaba encima

-así es…- contestaba Sona ya destapando las cartas sobre la mesa -…lo siento Issei, pero no es ajeno para ninguno de nosotros los cambios que has tenido desde tu encuentro con Riser Phoenix en la boda de Rias, muchas cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo y estas te tienen como centro a ti…- ahora era la mirada de Sona la que se estrechaba mirando amenazadoramente al castaño -…tendrás que entender que tenemos que tener un especial control sobre tus actividades por lo mismo…-

Por supuesto la mirada amenazante fue correspondida con una de la misma intensidad, volviendo el ambiente de la sala en uno sumamente hostil

-dime la verdad ¿esas heridas fueron hechas con agua bendita...?- pregunto la peli negra de manera intimidante -…¿Qué ocurrió con las exorcistas anoche cuando Rias te dejo en casa?...-

 _-wow, hace buenas deducciones…-_ otorgo Raynare cruzada de brazos buenamente impresionada _-…con razón es la tipa dura y lista del grupo demoniaco…-_

Issei por su parte sostenía la mirada amenazante en silencio ¿Cómo debería responder a eso? ¿Cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido con Xenovia?

No

¿Cómo decirle como estaba percibiendo las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor precisamente por culpa de ella?

-como dije, eso es asunto mío…- repuso una vez más el castaño cerrando sus ojos así como la carpeta en sus manos, tirándola a la mesa de manera despectiva -…¿si quiere saber algo más porque no me sigue poniendo perros guardianes? Buen trabajo han estado haciendo vigilando hasta las horas a las que voy al baño…-

-no creo haber dicho nada que amerite que seas grosera conmigo Hyodo…- contraponía Sona claramente molesta -…agradecería que recordaras cuál es tu lugar, no quiero tener que contarle a Rias sobre la falta de modales de su más querido sirviente…-

Los dientes del castaño se apretaron ante tal ridícula afirmación

-¿y si le dice eso que cree que me pueda pasar?...- pregunto este legítimamente enfadado -…¡¿me regañaran?!¡¿me castigaran?!...-

Sin ninguna clase de contemplación por el mismo caminaba hacia la presidenta del concejo estudiantil quien sentada veía como Issei bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta abriéndola a ambos lados exponiéndole su torso desnudo, arrancándole un grito ahogado a la peli negra por el cruel panorama, no solo eran las cicatrices por las quemaduras de agua bendita, las partes que no estaban marcadas por la misma mostraban horribles hematomas y cortes a medio curar en toda su extensión, las cicatrices abultadas y las manchas moradas que cubrían enormes extensiones de piel le revolcaron levemente el estomago

-¡esto me paso ayer por obedecer una orden de mis amos!¡¿acaso su castigo sería peor que esto?!...- grito el castaño con ira mal contenida obligando a Sona Sitri a retraerse mientras cubría su mirada con su mano intimidada -…¡no ¿verdad?!¡¿cree que a estas alturas le tengo miedo a lo que me pueda hacer un ridículo castigo por parte de mi ama?!-

Tras su exabrupto, el castaño cerraba nuevamente el cierre de su chamarra, desviando su mirada molesta al costado, alejándose de la líder Sitri

-no me amenace con tonterías como esa, lo que ustedes puedan hacerme, ya no es peor de lo que estoy pasando desde que fui convertido en demonio…-

Habiendo dicho eso, volvía a sentarse en el mismo asiento donde hacia un rato había estado disfrutando de su bebida, con su mirada cubierta por sus cabellos, haciendo que Sona no pudiese ver su rostro

Uno que mostraba una particular sonrisa

 _-vaya, esa fue una buena actuación, si no fuera tu, me la hubiese creído…-_

Durante un rato hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquella sala donde ambos adolescentes miraban derrotados al suelo

-Hyodo… yo…lo siento- balbuceaba Sona tratando de retomar la conversación -… no he sabido tener tacto a la hora de preguntarte o de decirte la verdad sobre lo que está ocurriendo, pero tienes que entender que a Rias y a mí no nos queda de otra…-

Para extrañeza de Issei, Sona Sitri apretaba sus puños apoyándolos con fuerza en sus piernas, mostrándole una expresión de frustración

-lo que ocurrió con Riser es lo peor que nos pudo pasar, todo está fuera de control, ese miserable imbécil poco le importa respetar el trabajo que ambas hemos hecho ¡ese…!¡ese miserable hijo de perra nos ha quitado prácticamente toda la autoridad a mi y a Rias sobre esta ciudad..!.- revelo esta con un enojo mal contenido, casi gritando desahogándose en esa modesta sala en confidencia con Issei -¡la ciudad que Rias y yo tanto trabajo hemos puesto en defender no es nada para ese cretino quien deliberadamente ha saboteado todo el trabajo que nosotras hemos hecho en años! Y la aparición de las exorcistas con el asunto de las Excalibur solo lo ha empeorado todo!¡si de verdad los ángeles caídos están metidos en todo esto entonces realmente todo se habría ido al carajo!...-

Tras su repentino estallido, a Sona le tomo unos cuantos segundos antes de recuperar en buena parte su típica compostura, suspirando profundamente, volviendo a mirar a Issei con la intensidad que la caracterizaba

-no me voy a disculpar por ser tan directa contigo, pero tienes que entender que lo que te ha estado ocurriendo puede hacer que las cosas terminen de empeorar, sé que en estos momentos te sientes solo y utilizado, pero quiero que te pongas en el lugar de Rias por un instante…- le confiaba la Sitri a Issei con un tono más amable, incluso maternal -… lo último que ella deseaba cuando te encarno, era que terminases mal, ella quería salvarte la vida, no podía permitir que murieses a manos de un angel caído… ella no ha dejado de culparse por la forma en la que se han tornad las cosas entre ustedes y como su mejor amiga, lo último que quiero es que siga sufriendo, que ambos lo sigan haciendo, si para eso tengo que ser ruda y contundente en ciertas cosas, lo sere…-

Al lado de ella Raynare se destartalaba de la risa

 _-¿quería salvarte? No, te salvo por qué le pareció conveniente, antes de esa noche en el parque pasaba de nosotros como de la mierda, que no nos crea tan tontos…-_

-no espero que me entiendas Issei, solo quería decirte por que estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo…-

-no… yo la entiendo Kaicho…- susurro el castaño con sus codos descansando en sus piernas -…lamento la forma en la que reaccione con usted…-

-no pasa nada, he sido bastante atrevida también, debí suponer que estaba siendo irrespetuosa contigo…-

-disculpas aceptadas…- finiquito el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa amable a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, quien de buen corazón trato de corresponderla, pero…

No podía

No mirando su rostro en ese momento, la forma en la que sonreía tan gentilmente solo se veía más inquietante con esa horrible herida en su rostro que bajaba por su cuello, obviamente el ver como ella se retrajo le hizo notar al castaño que, de alguna manera, su actual condición podía llegar a ser nauseabunda de primera mano

¿todo el que lo viese ahora reaccionaria asi?

-Issei…- llamo la peli negra usando por primera vez su nombre de pila -…¿Qué paso con las exorcistas anoche?...-

La pregunta hizo estremecer levemente al castaño quien desviando su mirada no pudo evitar capitular en su mente lo ocurrido, el encuentro fortuito con el trio del a iglesia en el salón del club mientras era apaleado por Riser, el posterior encuentro con Xenovia

Si cerraba los ojos, podía recordar con suma claridad cada detalle vivido en la noche anterior, la primera impresión de su belleza, su estilo misterioso por su inexpresividad pero que no rallaba en lo plano como solia ser con Koneko

-yo… yo fui atacado anoche…- contesto este juntando sus manos pasando saliva, todo mientras la imagen de la sala desaparecía por la de sus recuerdos -…estaba herido y fui emboscado, engañado salí de mi casa cuando Buchou me dejo y después de eso no recuerdo mucho…-

La manera tan cínica en la que estaba mintiendo no le inquietaba en absoluto, porque conforme capitulaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cada sensación se iba apoderando nuevamente de sus sentidos, su corazón bombeaba sangre con mayor intensidad y cierto grado de excitación se hacía patente en él

-Issei…- murmuro Sona con cierta empatía, entendiendo la condición actual del castaño, según Rias una de las exorcistas era una de sus amigas de la infancia, era plausible que ella lo hubiese engañado para atacarlo

Lejos de la verdad, el seguía capitulando mas cosas, el calor de la batalla, como la sed de sangre, el fragor del ruido de los metales chocando y las formas sugestivas que mostraba el cuerpo de Xenovia con cada movimiento que hacía se hacían mas vividas en su mente

-pude salir victorioso, no se como pero lo hice, no quiero hablar mucho más de eso porque… fui un tonto…- dijo este desfalleciendo, llevando su mano a sus ojos gimoteando como si comenzase a llorar -…aun así no quería esto…- gruño con impotencia

Parte era verdad, sin duda alguna era débil, pero en aquel momento no lo fue, no donde se dejó llevar por sus instintos y momento por el cual ahora el no podía arrancar a la exorcista de cabellos azules de su cabeza

Sus ojos, sus pocas, pero seductoras expresiones, su estilo, su figura

Todo en ella le estaba volviendo loco tan solo de haberla conocido e interactuado con ella durante un solo día, ninguna otra chica, ni si quiera Rias Gremory con su particular forma de despertar desnuda a su lado le había generado tal deseo mundano en su ser

Estaba obsesionado, deseaba volver a verla lo más pronto posible, lo ocurrido en la tina solo reforzaba esa idea

Sona viendo al sirviente de su amiga en tal estado, sintió la necesidad de levantarse y acercarse al a confortarlo un poco, no podía verlo de esa manera, roto, llorando, sin embargo, cuando su mano estuvo a punto de aterrizar en su hombro

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió su ser

-yo debo lidiar con esto Kaicho… porque…ella es mi problema… y de nadie mas…-

Murmuro este con un tono muerto y sin emoción, acompañado por una mirada perdida de sus ojos vacíos carentes de todo rastro de vida enfocados al frente sin mirar nada, con unos cuantos cabellos tapando la mano que cubría uno de sus ojos al secarse sus lágrimas, así como una extraña sonrisa que era producto del movimiento más mínimo de sus músculos faciales

No supo por qué, pero Sona Sitri sintió en ese momento una incomodidad como nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida

* * *

A cierta hora de la noche, la atmosfera de las calles en horas anteriores concurrido, pasaba a contrastar violentamente con el silencio de la soledad de las mismas acompasado débilmente por los ruidos que hacían los grillos y demás animales de actividad nocturna, cercanos a las distintas casas y edificios gracias a la copiosidad de los árboles y demás flora que predominaba en aquella montañosa región donde se acomodaba esa pequeña ciudad nunca mejor dicho, abandonada de la mano de Dios

Pese a ser una región con baja criminalidad, mucho de esto gracias al trabajo de los demonios regentes de la ciudad, eran pocas las veces que se podía ver a cualquier persona caminando por sus tranquilas calles pasada la media noche

Esta noche, una persona en especial caminaba dirigiéndose a los suburbios con paso fantasmal, casi pareciendo un ente etéreo en una ya noche plutónica como lo era la actual, sobre su ser, una holgada capa de color blanco con bordados azules y dorados se hondeaba por la fría brisa que recorría la zona, debajo de esta, su traje de exorcista estaba renovado, listo para la acción, para la peligrosa labor a la que ella misma se dirigía sin contemplar de ninguna manera su propia seguridad

 _DEBO MATARLO_

Quienes la conocían, sabían de antemano que Xenovia era una persona difícil de leer de buenas a primera, su gesto estoico disfrazo en muchas ocasiones sus sentimientos e incluso los estados de ánimo más primarios del ser humano, felicidad, enojo, descontento, temor, jubilo, todo producto del mas estricto y riguroso entrenamiento para fortalecer su fe en pos de la causa del señor

 _LO MATARE, JURO QUE LO MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS_

Por eso mismo, ninguna persona hubiese podido reconocer inmediatamente a la joven exorcista, sus ojos irradiaban un mortecino esplendor dorado producto del odio y el rencor que la dominaban en ese momento, su rostro no mostraba ningún clase de gesto que destacase su estado de ánimo, sin embargo el entumecimiento de sus pómulos y mejillas demostraban que ella estaba apretando sus dientes furiosamente durante ya el tiempo suficiente para retorcer levemente su precioso rostro

 _SI NO, YO NO PODRE VOLVER ATRÁS…_

… _._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?...-_

 _Fue lo primero que bufo Xenovia parpadeando débilmente, mirando al techo del lugar donde se encontraba, este estaba pintado de un pálido color crema con adornos de color naranja así como ornamentos sencillos hechos en yeso adornando las esquinas que daban con las paredes_

 _-estamos en un modesto hotel…- contestaba una voz ya cansina para ella, volteando a ver a su costado para ver a Ekhaterina sentada en un holgado sofá con su sugestivo traje desamarrado parcialmente revelando partes de su cuerpo sin ninguna clase de pudor, sonriente mirando con sosiego la copa que descansaba entre sus dedos -…te encontrabas un tanto recia en el bosque a calmarte por lo que tuve que dormirte antes de terminar de curarte…-_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, Xenovia se levantaba de la cama, notando primero que todo que su traje de exorcista, antes hecho pedazos, se encontraba prácticamente como nuevo, las heridas de su piel, todas habían desaparecido, casi pareciendo que lo ocurrido en la fatídica noche anterior hubiese sido una cruel mentira_

 _-espero que estés satisfecha con eso, un nuevo juego de todas tus prendas, ah, y cure todas tus heridas, me tomo tiempo, pero estas como nueva…-_

 _A diferencia de en la mañana, Xenovia al no estar poseída por sus deseos de asesinato, sintió que al menos por la más mínima demostración de modales tenía que agradecer el esfuerzo puesto por la caído en curarla, por más que la detestase_

 _-yo… Ekatherina, muchas gracias…- bufo esta de manera escueta al estar de pie revisando sus prendas así como apretando sus puños y abriéndolos_

 _-un placer querida…- contestaba la rubia dedicándole una mirada a la adolescente -…pero aún no es momento para que me agradezcas…-_

 _Extrañada por ello, Xenovia volteaba a mirar nuevamente a Ekatherina para ver como ella le arrojaba un pequeño objeto que ella agarro en medio del aire, al abrir su mano, vio que se trataba de una pequeña joya de color azul brillante atada a un arete_

 _-puede que aun estés demasiado alterada para notarlo, pero esa gema ayudara a esconder el aire contaminado que ahora expide tu cuerpo…-_

 _Molesta Xenovia apretaba fuertemente el arete, era consciente de que su cuerpo ahora impuro debido a la atrocidad cometida por ella era cargaría con una marca permanente en su propia aura la cual alertaría a todos los que pudiesen sentir su esencia contaminada como si se tratase de una cicatriz en su rostro_

 _-la santa sede nos prohíbe utilizar esta clase de accesorios…- bufo esta por lo bajo, preparada para devolverle el objeto a su dueña_

 _-¿no crees que no es el mejor momento para recordar reglas sin importancia?...- preguntaba la rubia extrañada por el comentario de la peli azul_

 _La mirada de Xenovia se tiño levemente de melancolía_

 _-todo esto ha ocurrido porque opte por desobedecer e ignorar lo que me ha inculcado la iglesia…- murmuro esta con cierto deje de arrepentimiento -…no volveré a hacerlo…-_

 _Un tanto divertida Ekatherina pasaba sus dedos por sus labios_

 _-ohhh vaya… ¿entonces qué vas a hacer ahora...?- preguntaba esta con genuino interés -…sin ese arete, no serás bien recibida por tus compañeras, probablemente este sea la única vía de escape que tengas a volver a tu antigua vida…¿realmente piensas desechar una oportunidad asi?...-_

 _La mirada de la peli azul perdía su fuerza, demostrando un leve deje de temor, obligándola a detenerse para pensar_

 _-ademas...- continuaba la peli rubia -…¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a Hyodo Issei?...- la pregunta rompió el aletargamiento de la exorcista haciéndola fruncir el ceño -…¿vas a ignorarlo sin mas?...-_

 _-¡por supuesto que no!...- grito esta iracunda apretando sus puños, volteando a ver una vez más a la scort -…¡jamás lo dejare irse impune después de lo que me hizo!...- tras su explosión, ella reclinaba su mirada derrotada al costado -…pero, ya he tomado demasiadas malas decisiones que han condenado mi alma, quizás… solo deba enfocarme en mi misión y…-_

 _Antes de continuar su frase, Xenovia se vio incapaz de continuar hablando, su temor y arrepentimiento bajando su mirada derrotada al suelo_

 _-quizás si me concentro en mi misión, mi fe pueda ayudarme a recuperar mi camino…- su tono bajaba su intensidad conforme su melancolía la dominaba -…Dios me dara la oportunidad de castigar el pecado y obtener el perdón por mi pecado…-_

 _Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio durante poco más de un minuto, solo, hasta que unos leves gemidos contenidos por parte de Ekatherina llamaban la atención de la peli azul_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

 _Gemidos que terminaron en un jubiloso ataque de risa, desproporcionado y casi caricaturesco, uno que descoloco terriblemente a la exorcista puesto que era la primera vez que veía a aquella mujer tan imponente y agraciada comportarse de manera tan indigna_

 _-oh querida, como te dije, aun no tienes que darme las gracias…- dijo esta recuperando su aliento, pasándose la mano por su frente, mirando a su compañera con ojos rojos como la sangre -…después de todo…tu situación es peor de lo que crees- diciendo eso así como chasqueando sus dedos, el arete en las manos de Xenovia desaparecía_

 _PALPITAR_

 _-¡pero que!-_

 _Gruño Xenovia sintiendo como tan pronto desapareció aquel amuleto sintió como su tristeza y melancolía era consumida poco a poco por un enfurecimiento casi instintivo que se apodera de sus sentidos_

 _-¡¿pero que?!...-_

 _Pregunto nuevamente al sentirse ahogada por tal ira, antes de darse cuenta, su mano instintivamente ya empuñaba con fuerza el mango de Excalibur Rapidly, alertándose de esto solamente cuando ya tenía enfocada a Ekatherina como su objetivo_

 _-querida, como dije, parece que no entiendes bien la gravedad de tu situación, a ti no te violo un demonio cualquiera…- despotricaba la rubia levantándose de su asiento arreglándose la ropa, el particular estado de intoxicación etílica que tenía había desaparecido por completo -…no me gusta saltar a las teorías, pero algo o alguien altero por completo la sangre demoniaca de Hyodo Issei con una lo suficientemente volátil para hacerle perder la cabeza de la manera en la que viste y al parecer…tu también has sido infectada con lo mismo….-_

 _Los ojos de Xenovia temblaban mostrando una clara expresión de temor pese a su ira_

 _-bueno, claro que mientras él es un demonio, tu eres una simple adolescente humana, parece que contigo los patrones y síntomas de ambos son distintos, él es devorado por sus bajos instintos mientras lo único que percibo de ti, es ira…-_

 _La Excalibur caía al piso mientras Xenovia aterrada retrocedía varios pasos agarrándose su cabeza, mirando al suelo_

 _-no… no es cierto ¡esto no puede ser cierto! -_

 _A diferencia de cuando estaba en el bosque, al estar completamente sana y descansada, Xenovia pudo notar con claridad los cambios de su ser, no era solo la desproporcionada ira, su propio esencia ahora estaba lejos del aire sagrado que le permitía empuñar espadas como su Excalibur o su Durandal, era un aura hibrida y grotesca, una que solamente le conocía a los más salvajes paganos, y pese a querer desconocerlo, una intensificación de sus sentidos que hacía resentir con especial intensidad lo ocurrido el dia anterior_

 _Y con eso, recordar al culpable de su tormento actual_

 _Rápidamente tomaba nuevamente su espada, sintiendo un leve ardor en su mano al empuñarla, producto de su aura impura_

 _-entonces ¿Qué vas a…?-_

 _Antes de que Ekatherina pudiese terminar su pregunta, el filo de la Excalibur había pasado peligrosamente por su lado, dejándole un fino corte en su mejilla, por supuesto ella no espero nunca ese golpe_

 _-dame ese amuleto ahora…- amenazo la peli azul apuntando nuevamente a la caído con su espada, sosteniéndola con una sola mano a la altura de su rostro como si fuese un estoque_

 _La respuesta de la peli rubia no demoro en llegar, de mano de un contundente golpe que esta le daba a la altanera adolescente con una de sus alas negras como la noche, estrellándola bruscamente contra la pared del hotel, para terror de la peli azul, la mano de la caído ya apretaba furiosamente su cuello antes de entender que la había golpeado_

 _-¡mira Xenovia!¡no, mira mocosa de mierda!...- advertía la peli rubia con su rostro peligrosamente cercano al de la adolescente -…¡tira toda la mierda que quiera y trátame de la manera que se te antoje!¡no me importa un bledo lo que una bastarda, abandonada y confundida pedazo de mierda haga o deje de hacer pero te advierto una cosa!...-_

 _-¡…no me toques la puta cara!-_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, la peli rubia soltaba a Xenovia dejándola caer al piso sentada por el daño y por la aterradora impresión que acababa de tener_

 _Por su parte Ekatherina de espaldas a la peli azul miraba al frente con sus ojos temblando_

" _¿Qué fue eso? ¿cómo fue que esa mocosa pudo atacarme sin que me diese cuenta?"_

 _Al voltear a mirar de reojo, la intensidad en la mirada amenazante de Xenovia no disminuía, pese a la impresión y al estar jadeando por el golpe_

 _-lo repetiré una vez más…- amenazo la peli azul pese a la abismal diferencia de poder entre ambas -…¡dame!¡el!¡puto!¡amuleto!-_

 _Si bien Ekatherina estaba impresionada, no demoro en recuperar la compostura, observando como el comportamiento actual de la peli azul no solo era un nuevo rasgo interesante, si no que tal como había dicho su amo, este podía ser maleable a su antojo_

 _Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro_

 _-¿si te lo paso que harás?...- pregunto esta con su tono jocoso casual -…¿volverás a cumplir la labor que tenías que cumplir con tus amigas y te olvidaras de todo lo ocurrido con Hyodo Issei?...-_

 _Eso sí, aprovecharía para castigar a la puta mocosa por cortar su bello rostro, el siguiente sería un castigo más que adecuado para ella_

 _A la mención de su nombre, los ojos comúnmente dorados de la peli azul cambiaban a un tono negro como la noche_

 _-¿olvidarlo? ¡ridículo...! - exclamaba está empuñando nuevamente su espada -¡nunca! lo que pienso hacer, es buscar su asquerosa maldad y corrupción, cazarla con cada aliento que respire y no detenerme hasta que su último aliento haya sido arrancado en la gloria de Dios nuestro señor…con mis propias manos-_

 _La peli rubia se permitió soltar una risita divertida ante tal respuesta_

 _-¿y que pasara con tu misión?...¿la vas a ignorar?...-_

 _Nuevamente, Xenovia miraba despectivamente a la angel caído, con intención de volver a atacarla en cualquier instante_

 _-¿de que estas hablando criatura impía?...- pregunto esta con un prepotente tono despectivo -…vine a esta tierra a recuperar las espadas robadas por los ángeles caídos y tengo el permiso de la santa sede de impartir el juicio del señor sobre toda criatura que atente contra la gracia del señor… y eso es exactamente lo que hare en estos momentos…-_

 _Cabía decir que Ekatherina estaba impresionada por el cambio de personalidad tan brusco de la peli azul tan solo escondiendo el amuleto que limitaba la sangre contaminada, en especial cierto rasgo que la exorcista mostraba levemente y que no era capaz de notar por su frenesí_

 _El sonrojo que invadía en su rostro conforme empuñaba su espada con mayor fuerza, por la forma en la que su mirada no bajaba ni su intensidad ni hostilidad, no era raro pensar que en su mente ella ya imaginaba las distintas formas en las que torturaría y asesinaría al demonio Gremory_

 _-bueno, hagamos una cosa entonces Xen chan…- bufo divertida la peli rubia al convencerse de que podría divertirse un rato -…te daré este amuleto cuando me traigas tu espada manchada con la sangre de Hyodo issei…- habiendo dicho eso, un pensamiento atravesó la mente de la caído -…¿no iras a curarlo antes de enfrentarlo nuevamente verdad?...-_

 _-ya no hare ninguna concesión por ese demonio, no pienso ser benévola en esta ocasión…-_

 _Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en el rostro de Ekatherina_

 _-esa es mi chica…-_

 _Finalizo está burlándose internamente, esa mocosa había tenido el descaro de tocar su precioso rostro y ahora pagaría las consecuencias por su impertinencia_

Sus pasos se detenían en seco, mirando el lugar de su objetivo, aquella modesta casa de no más de dos pisos, con la placa Hyodo en la entrada de la misma, hacía tiempo había caído la media noche por lo que no había ninguna luz prendida en el lugar, nadie debería estar despierto

Ese era el momento idóneo para un asesinato furtivo, la mejor opción para que ella pudiese acabar con la vida de aquel despiadado demonio sin que su vida peligrase, por lo que moviéndose de manera sigilosa entre las sombras comenzó su incursión, dirigiéndose a la puerta para forzar la cerradura con un equipo improvisado que había armado con unos cuantos clips

Al entrar a la casa, la recibió un panorama normal, definitivamente era el hogar de una familia de clase media japonesa, aun recordaba las modestas medias nueves que le había dado la madre del demonio Gremory, antes de todo eso, probablemente hubiese sentido lastima de herir el corazón de aquella mujer de buena voluntad

Ahora mismo no sentía nada, en esos momentos, se había desligado por completo de su humanidad

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que estuviese frente a la puerta de la habitación de su presa, por la falta de ruido en la misma era obvio que Hyodo Issei debería estar durmiendo desde hace varias horas por lo que con sigilo abría la puerta de su habitación, siendo recibida por el panorama de la habitación desordenada con ropa esparcida por el suelo típico de todo adolescente

Y en la cama su presa, indefensa, durmiendo boca arriba esparramado en su cama con la misma ropa del día anterior

-¡!-

Eso disparo bruscamente los recuerdos de ella de hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas, aumentando su de por sí ya elevada ira

Lentamente se acercó a la cama mientras sacaba del interior de su capa su Excalibur Rapidly, alzándola y enfilando su punta en dirección al corazón del demonio Gremory

-un solo movimiento, y esto será todo…- susurro para sí misma con cierto deje placentero en ese momento que se permitió una pausa para observar en detalle al sujeto que había destruido su vida, era curioso, dormido no mostraba ningún rastro de su ausentismo mostrado en el salón de Rias Gremory ni la demencial maldad que lo había dominado el dia anterior, de hecho, su rostro reflejaba una paz… que le molestaba

Sin embargo, algo en especial llamo su atención, arrancándole una sonrisa complacida

Sus cicatrices con agua bendita, su rostro, cuello, pecho y demás, quemados de manera atrás dejando horribles estigmas en su pagano ser, todo esto siendo adornado por las remanentes de las cicatrices de su día anterior, se notaba que ese miserable había robado la pomada curativa que ella tenía escondida entre sus cosas, no noto cuando debido al shock al que había sido sometida

Un tanto intrigada no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por el torso del mismo, sus abdominales estaban fuertemente marcados pese a estar durmiendo y tenía buena masa muscular en sus hombros y pecho para ser un adolescente, le causo curiosidad la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía siendo demonio desde hacía poco menos de mes y medio, dos meses siendo exagerada

No demoro en sentir un extraño y agradable calor en su zona baja al contemplar de manera tan íntima a su víctima, y eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, recordando lo que había ido a hacer, por lo que, sin ninguna clase de contemplación, bajo su espada de manera contundente

O eso pensó, puesto que esta se había detenido a medio centímetro de tocar la piel del pecho del demonio Gremory

 _¿pero qué?_

Pensó ella afanada ¿acaso ese crio mierdoso había despertado? Volteando a mirar su rostro dormido le indico que no era así, haciendo que ella mirase a su espada, nada la interrumpía

Restándole importancia volvió a alzar la espada, esta vez tan alto como el techo de la habitación lo permitía, volviendo a bajar, pero esta vez en vez de como un estoque, con un corte que iba directo a su cuello

A medio centímetro de este, todos los músculos de Xenovia se tensaron bruscamente impidiendo cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer, y eso no pasó desapercibido para ella, haciendo que ella retrocediese

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Una vez más, volvió a atacar con fuerza, usando su propio peso en un arco descendiente sobre su cabeza para partir incluso la cama a la mitad, nuevamente, cuando la espada estaba a punto de contacto, todos sus músculos se contraían forzándola bruscamente a detener su movimiento

 _¿Qué está pasándome?_

Frustrada y asustada, dejo el sigilo de lado, comenzando a lanzar una serie de ataques sobre el cuerpo dormido, gruñendo desesperada sintiendo la opresion del nerviosismo en su pecho, todos teniendo el mismo resultado, su cuerpo mismo traicionándola de finiquitar su venganza

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

Preguntaba desesperada en su mente, frustrada, fastidiada, atacando sin cuartel, sintiendo un fuerte desespero por poder acertar un solo golpe, pero nada, su espada no llegaba a hacerle el más mínimo corte al dormido sujeto

Finalmente, ella cedía, retrocediendo perturbada hasta tropezar su espalda contra la pared, haciendo que cállese sentada mientras miraba al frente con su mirada perdida, al borde de las lágrimas por la frustración

-¿Por qué?¿por qué no puedo matarlo?...-

Solo hubo una posible respuesta que se viniese a su mente

 _Tú ya no eres un ser libre…_

Tan pronto las palabras de Ekatherina volvieron a su mente, como si su mismo cuerpo se lo estuviese diciendo en palabras textuales, Xenovia se dio cuenta, de que ese maldito demonio no solo le había arrebatado su virginidad, su orgullo y su dignidad al violarla y vaciarse en ella, de alguna manera también le había arrebatado su libre albedrio

Tal cual como le había dicho la angel caído, no era libre, porque su cuerpo de alguna manera ahora marcado por su violación, le pertenecía a Hyodo Issei, y de alguna manera esto evitaba que ella pudiese matarlo

-no…-

Bufo derrotada sentada en el piso, mirando a la cama, limitándose a ver como su objetivo continuaba durmiendo sin haberse inmutado en lo más mínimo por el salvaje intento de asesinato en su contra

-…no es justo…-

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Era físicamente incapaz de matar al sujeto que la había violado, que la había humillado, que acababa de arruinar su vida, no había forma alguna en la que el pagase por el crimen que había cometido contra ella ¿Qué podía hacer?¿que había hecho para merecer tanto dolor por culpa de una sola persona? ¿Qué podía hacer para hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho?

 _Cuando no puedas herir su cuerpo, hiere su corazón y su alma_

Xenovia gruñía molesta, realmente le cabreaba como la perra de Ekatherina le había enviado a ese lugar sin haberle dicho nada sobre la condición actual de su cuerpo, haciendo como si supiese todo lo que iba a pasar, pero eso significaba una cosa

-si no lo puedo herir ¿Qué quiere decir eso de herir su corazón y su alma?...-

¿Qué podía hacer para herirlo asi? No entendía eso, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que obrar? Acercarse a él y fingir para que bajase su guardia o…

…o cazar a las personas cercanas a él

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, recordando el lugar en el que se encontraba y como había una manera de castigar al demonio conocido como Hyodo Issei, con movimientos silentes, se levantaba del piso para ir en salida de la habitación, dirigiéndose a otra de la misma segunda planta

Mientras avanzaba por el corredor, aun en medio de su intoxicación personal, no pudo evitar compararse a sí misma con su yo de hacia un tiempo, estaba preparada a cegar la vida de otras dos personas, teniendo una cierta relación con un tercero allegado a ellos, su hijo, aquella ocasión hacia poco tiempo, sus manos temblaron irremediablemente y sintió un profundo terror y arrepentimiento al haber cegado la vida de dos padres que lucharon por defender a su hija en esa tierra pagana

Entrando a la habitación principal, vio al matrimonio Hyodo durmiendo pacíficamente, como lo hacía su hijo

 _-no siento nada en absoluto, temor, dudas, incertidumbre… no hay nada…-_

En cambio, en esta ocasión, desenfundar su espada no le hizo sentir nada, mientras se acercaba al lado de la cama donde dormía el Hyodo mayor, un hombre con una apariencia ya veterana y delgado

 _-no se supone que esto fuese así, yo debería poder sentir dolor por esto…-_

Sin ceremonia alguna, saco esta vez una daga que llevaba en su cintura, para matar a un humano común y corriente no haría falta usar su espada sagrada, alzándola a la altura de su rostro la bajo con precisa fuerza hundiéndola directamente en el pectoral del indefenso hombre, no demorando el objeto intruso en perforar su corazón

Ante la intrusión arbitraria, un espasmódico movimiento fue la respuesta primaria del indefenso sujeto, quien no pudo liberar siquiera un alarido de agonía puesto que su mano y nariz estaban furiosamente tapadas por la mano libre de su asesina, haciendo que el tormento, así como la vida de aquel amoroso padre de familia, terminase rápidamente dejando nada mas un grueso hilo de sangre que se escurría al costado donde su esposa

Al separarse de la cama, con sus dos manos manchadas de sangre, solo un pensamiento cruzo la mente de la exorcista asesina

 _-…pero no siento la más mínima inquietud… de hecho…-_

La débil luz que permeaba la habitación, iluminaba pálidamente el brillante líquido vital en sus manos, haciéndolo lucir un color preciosamente brillante, tan centrada estaba viendo el espectáculo en sus manos que no sintió como su respiración se aceleró, así como el mismo agradable calor que había sentido hacia un rato en la habitación de su odiado enemigo

Por eso mismo su mirada vacía de todo rastro humano y su rostro ruborizado fue un espectáculo que nadie vio esa noche

 _-esto se siente bastante bien…-_

Sin pausa alguna, se giró al otro lado de la cama, para ultimar la vida de la persona que Irina tanto idolatraba y de la que no paraba de hablar en el viaje a Japón

Esta vez, sabiendo que si podía matar a ese par de ancianos, se subió sobre la indefensa mujer, despertándola en el acto, pero antes de que esta pudiese gritar, ya tenía tapada su boca con su mano e inmovilizado el resto del cuerpo con sus piernas y propio peso

-¡!-

La madre Hyodo tratando de gritar miraba horrorizada como alguien estaba subida sobre ella, tan pronto su cerebro termino de despertar, reconoció inmediatamente a una de las amigas de Shidou Irina, las misioneras de la iglesia, la misma sosteniendo un cuchillo manchado de sangre

Sus lágrimas no demoraron en correr al entender que ella era la segundo y pese a no poder voltear su cuello, la falta de actividad de su esposo solo indicaba lo peor

 _-y todo esto, es por tu culpa Hyodo Issei…-_

Una sonrisa fue lo único que le dedico Xenovia a la mujer antes de hundir el cuchillo profundamente en su garganta, haciendo gorgotear un grueso chorro de sangre a su víctima al perforar la arteria carótida hacia el interior de la misma, cegando la vida de la madre Hyodo en un instante

SLASH

Con violencia la peli azul retiraba el cuchillo del cuello, llevándose unas cuantas gotas de sangre a su rostro, permitiéndose levantarse de la cama, para ver su obra recién realizada

 _-…tu… tu me has arrebatado mi humanidad, mi moral, mi dignidad…me has convertido en este monstruo… me has arrebatado lo único que no me habían arrebatado…-_

Extrañada por el sentir de su pecho, Xenovia sabía que esto no sería suficiente para herir profundamente a Hyodo Issei por lo que suspirando tranquila, mirando la sangre que chorreaba de sus dedos, no demoro en pasar su dedo índice por su labio inferior, delineando este con la sangre de la inocente mujer a modo de labial, haciendo que al llegar a la comisura de los mismos el improvisado maquillaje bajase en su base con un hilo de color rojo que terminaba de adornar su sonrisa satisfecha

 _-te devolveré el favor gota a gota…hasta que sufras como yo lo he hecho-_

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba para Hyodo Issei, el peon Gremory se levantaba de su cama un tanto extrañado, su alarma no había sonado, puesto que la misma no estaba en el lugar de siempre, de hecho, no estaba en su habitación, haciendo que él comenzase a buscarla entre el desorden que era su habitación

-que extraño… ¿Dónde deje mi alarma?...- se preguntó extrañado, juraba que la había activado la noche anterior

En fin, era extraño, pero aquello no era lo que le inquietaba en especial, mirando a la ventana noto que el sol ya brillaba con fuerza, si pudiera apostar debían ser mas de las diez de la mañana, y nadie había ido a su habitación a despertarlo

Amarrándose su chamarra, salió de su habitación y fue a la sala, para ver que todo estaba como el día anterior cuando llegaron sus padres, entonces fue cuando noto que la entrada principal de su casa estaba abierta, alertándole de que algo había ocurrido, y como si eso hubiese disparado las otras alertas de su cuerpo, no demoro en sentir un olor que se metía profundamente en su nariz, proveniente de la habitación de sus padres

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al reconocer el olor de la sangre viniendo de esta

-¡mama!¡papa!...-

Grito aterrado el castaño corriendo inmediatamente a la habitación de sus padres, abriendo la misma de un golpe, entrando sin previo aviso al lugar

Y con ello, llevándose a lo profundo de su ser la más dantesca escena que había presenciado hasta la fecha, haciéndolo tartamudear y arrancándole todo vestigio de razón, provocándole un profundo dolor en su alma

A cada muro lateral de la habitación, ambos padres clavados contra la misma de manos y pies a manera de crucifixión, con sus miembros perforados por pesados cuchillos plateados que penetraban en los muros, cada uno tenía cortes profundos de arma afilada en su cuello y en su pecho desnudos, lo que variaba eran ciertos cortes en estos que dejaban un extraño mensaje

"Éxodo – 21,17"

"Levítico - 20,9"

Y en el muro que estaba atrás de la cama, un mensaje escrito con la sangre de ambas victimas

" _Dei, quod est reliquum, metuere nolite, et ossa Tua liberabit, exspectans"_

-¡AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-

Aterrado y destrozado, un grito lleno de dolor e ira escapo de la garganta del castaño causándole un agudo dolor por el desmedido lamento que acababa de arrojar al aire mientras caía de rodillas al suelo llevándose sus manos a su cabeza

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un complacido Kokabiel sonreía satisfecho sentado en una de las mesas de la plazoleta central de la ciudad, bebiendo un café junto a su asistente

-asi que… eso ha ocurrido…- bufo este dándole un sorbo a su bebida, arrancándole un gesto complacido también a su compañera

-así es, sea lo que sea que le ocurrió al chico Issei, ahora también lo tiene la exorcista que enviaste a este lugar…-

-excelente…- otorgo este dando un único aplauso, celebrando -…esto ha salido mucho mejor de lo que pensé…- habiendo dicho eso, el peli negro con un gesto solicitaba la cuenta para cancelar y retirarse

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora Kokabiel sama?...-

-pensaba esperar un poco más, pero creo que es el momento de declarar la guerra…-

Aquella declaración no fue del todo agradable para la peli rubia y el cadre lo noto

-espero no esté pensando en saltar a pelear en primera fila…-

-por supuesto lo hare querida…- contestaba este sin ninguna clase de problema -…quiero empezar una guerra donde los angeles caidos demostremos nuestra superioridad y hundamos a este mundo bajo el yugo de una nueva guerra para la que no estaban preparados, para eso yo mismo debo orquestar y dirigir este maravilloso espectáculo…-

Viendo que el gesto fastidiado de la peli rubia no disminuía, este sin permiso se levantaba de la silla para tomarla del mentón y obligarla a que lo viese a los ojos

-y no te preocupes, si tomo tus palabras como ciertas, entones puedo dar el primer gran paso sin miedo, puesto que ahora tengo a dos infiltrados, uno con los demonios y otra en la iglesia, en el peor de los casos me valdré de ellos para salir bien librado…-

-¡¿y que hará con el Hakuryuukou?!...- pregunto está firmemente sin dejarse intimidad por el machista trato por parte del cadre -… Azazel sama ya está al tanto de sus movimientos y este no demorara en darle caza…-

-ah sí, el crio blanco…- bufo este despectivamente, para luego sonreír con sorna -…Azazel siempre ha sido un coleccionista empedernido de bichos raros, pero no ha sido muy bueno manteniéndolos amarrados en su lugar…-

Habiendo dio eso, finalmente llegaba la cuenta por parte de una mesera que no superaba los dieciséis años, el ser oscuro, sin molestia alguna le pasaba a la chica una fuerte suma de dinero

-guarda el cambio como propina querida…-

Siendo que la propina prácticamente era diez veces más que el valor a pagar, la jovencita no cabía de su expresión de alegría, llevándose las cosas de la mesa en el acto, permitiendo a ambos seres sobrenaturales levantarse sin problema

-ya que las cosas se están dando de esta manera, si Azazel se siente seguro teniendo a un perro traidor como lo es el blanco, yo me encargare de ganar para mi la lealtad absoluta del rojo…- habiendo dicho eso, pasaba su mano por su cabello -…ya es hora de que algunas cosas cambien en Grigory también…-

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Bueno, que puedo decir esta vez, primero, pos nada, nueva actualizacion y un agradecimiento grande a quienes leen este fic, como supuse el capitulo pasado fue dificil de digerir para algunos pero bueno, ya era hora de darle algo genuino a un fic "oscuro" para volverlo algo mas que una excusa para ver a un Issei emo en un fic de venganza del tres al cuarto por lo que, señores, aqui tienen, esto es el jardin de los pecadores, quienes son mis lectores mas antiguos quienes pedian un fic similar a dark passion play, me alegra estarles cumpliendo

no quedandome mas que decir, hasta la otra


	6. Chapter 6

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

* * *

 **ZALGO VIAJERO: algo que siempre me ha parecido de lo mas curioso pero tambien de lo que mas me da gusto, es el toque humanista que le das a los comentarios por mas que muchos aca no la entiendan (tranquilo, no es mi caso, yo si la entiendo) y me alegra que el fic sea mas de lo que esperaba, por lo que por eso tambien me doy por bien servido y hombre, tampoco soy tan ruco en fanfiction, solo llevo tres años en el fandom por lo que no se ha perdido de mucho, antes mi rublo era el de evangelion y el de bleach y no se si este sea mi mejor fic, pero me alegra ver que esta a la altura para que lo consideres el mejor mi hermano, sobre las posdatas**

 **1\. se respondio a eso en este cap, de hecho hiciste una muy buena pregunta**

 **2\. no, de siempre en mis fics ha sido mi firma poner un oc basado en mis juegos favoritos (como Agrias en superhero, puesto que ella es de final fantasy tactics) y esta es un Boss de dark souls que me toco mucho las pelotas en su momento, lo suficiente para merecer un lugar aca :V**

 **3\. eso seria spoiler pero si, esa fue una muy buena pregunta**

 **BENITO CAMELAS: pues no era de la fuerza, pero sera un buen enfoque... y si, soy colombiano, y pase buena parte de mi infancia en Bucaramanga, Santander donde ese dicho era mas popular que la poker, por lo que se a que te refieres, pero coño, el de los angeles caidos es literalmente golpear con las alas, no usar el sudor de las axilas chico**

 **...**

 **aun asi gracias por arrancarme una carcajada con la comparacion**

 **AXEPP: pues no fue para el 2020 pero siento la demora, es un honor para mi que hayas sentido eso con mi fic**

 **GODZ 1987: ciertamente todo le ha salido de maravilla pero como has mencionado, el factor Rizevim no ha salido a la luz por completo por lo que puede que no todo vaya viento en popa como el cree, y si, ese contador subira mas y mas**

 **TRYNDAMER95: pos aca esta el siguiente cap, seria raro que no entendiera el mensaje tipo mafia por lo que bueno... eso se vera mas adelante, lo de la armadura, mas adelante, y chico, pueden haber cientos de referentes para comparar lo que puse como el poder que libero como para limitarlo a Bioshock, aunque bueno, si necesita un juego o algo con que referenciarlo, prefiero hacerlo con la biotica de mass effect, el concepto mola mas**

 **GUEST: no, no creo que haya happy ending para ambos o nada por el estilo... curioso lexico, un hermano colombiano supongo... a mis brazos**

 **KYRE DRAKENSAW: no creo que lo haga... y curiosa forma de comunicarse... me siento como el freezer de dbz abridged hablandole a goku**

 **MORPHOS: pues coño, la gente queria un fic edgy y eso es lo que les estoy dando, cosa que si tienen estomago pues bien, si no, que no jodan, que se vayan con sus Issseis pseudo emos que son excusas baratas para meter harem y lemon mal escrito y sobre aereth, el hombre esta en su rollo actualmente y no he querido molestarlo hasta que se sienta mejor respecto a escribir por lo que seguire yo solo por mi cuenta por ahora**

 **BARYV: oye pues gracias, queria que el fic tuviese ese estilo, me alegra estarlo consiguiendo**

 **ERENDIR: pues el tema sera un tanto de desden por su poder, por lo que puede que sea asi, no lo he pensado con claridad, y la verdad siempre he querido escribir un libro, pero Stephen King realmente no seria un referente muy agradable para mi puesto que no es que yo tire tanto de misantropia y las obras el tipo las escribia drogado hasta el culo, ciertamente como estudiante de universidad arquitectura, conozco a muchos que se meten de todo para obtener creatividad pero siempre he visto eso como un desproposito, lo mio a lo mucho es cafeina y ya**

 **pero si, escribir un libro es uno de mis objetivos**

 **HYAKKY YAKO: oye pues gracias, aca esta el siguiente cap, espero responda todas tus preguntas**

 **ATON455: jojojojojo chico me has hecho la noche, ve a palabras de autor al final del cap**

 **TENZALUCARD123: hombre, pues la guerra no es tan facil :V**

* * *

 **EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 6**

* * *

Desde su más tierna infancia, Akeno Himejima había vivido bajo el servicio de Rias Gremory sin queja alguna, cuando ella había perdido a su madre y había abandonado a su padre fue la noble demonio quien la cobijo y le dio un nuevo hogar, por eso ella la conocía mejor que nadie, había memorizado desde sus más sutiles gestos hasta las más involuntarias reacciones de su ama a cualquier situacion a la que toda niña o adolescente se podía enfrentar en la corta vida que ambas llevaban

-Rias… por favor…-

Por eso mismo se sentía impotente al ver a su ama tal cual estaba ahora, Rias había estado pasando por una fuerte depresión por lo que estaba ocurriendo con Issei, como el que ella lo hubiese convertido en demonio prácticamente había arruinado su vida por completo ahora que ella estaba obligada a casarse con Riser sin ninguna clase de salida

Sin embargo, el día de ayer, todo lo que había atormentado a Issei hasta ahora, se había visto eclipsado por una atrocidad que no tenía nombre, y eso era el cruel modo en el que fueron asesinados el señor y la señora Hyodo

-¡nada de por favor Akeno!...- exclamaba la princesa de la destrucción carmesí con su rostro endurecido y sus ojos irritados por el llanto que había desatado hacia poco más de una hora, su cabello se encontraba despeinado y parte de su uniforme estaba desarreglado tras su súbito arranque de ira, la muerte del jovial matrimonio había destrozado por completo su corazón, a aquellos padres japoneses que en su momento le abrieron las puertas de su casa con una sonrisa se les había arrebatado la vida de una manera grotesca y eso había desatado la más absoluta ira de la adolescente peli roja así como un profundo sentimiento de pesar, dolor y arrepentimiento por todo rompiéndola tan pronto asimilo la noticia -…¡despliega a todos los familiares por toda la ciudad, que todos…inclusive Gasper busquen por toda la ciudad a Issei y esas perras desgraciadas!-

El puño de Rias chocaba contra la mesa haciendo resonar un fuerte estruendo haciendo estremecer a su reina, ciertamente ella también estaba fuera de sí por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no fue solo que los señores Hyodo hubiesen sido ultimados de tal manera, si no que no había rastro alguno de Issei y eso era lo que más les crispaba los nervios a ambas, el no tener noticias de su desafortunado y querido compañero de clan

-Rias,

Sin embargo, ella como su reina y como su mejor amiga, tenía el deber de ayudarla a controlarse

Pero no podía, no cuando ella misma sentía su ira crecer de tal manera que su perfil de Onee sama y dama de honor se rompía completamente

-¡ya he desplegado a la mía a buscar a Issei kun por toda la ciudad!¡te aseguro que si se atrevieron a hacerle algo a Issei yo misma las hare pagar...! ya aviso enseguida a los demás-

-bien…- contestaba Rias desplegando en su mesa un mapa holográfico de su territorio mediante un círculo mágico, comenzando a desplegar mediante esta una serie de imágenes de puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, todo, mientras su mirada denotaba el más absoluto odio y repudio que podía demostrar

-esto es guerra Akeno…- murmuraba Rias ensimismada en su labor, únicamente secundada por el perfil escuetamente estricto de su reina cuyo estado de ánimo se acercaba peligrosamente al de su ama -…no sé por qué esas perras asquerosas haya le hayan hecho eso a los señores Hyodo, pero te aseguro una cosa…-

Tras tomar una pausa, Rias Gremory respiraba profundamente, meditando cada palabra que iba a salir de su boca

-…pero si le hicieron algo a mi lindo Issei, cuando termine con ellas van a desear estar atrapadas en el peor de los infiernos en comparación a lo que les hare padecer…-

Akeno asentía, ella muy bien sabía que su deber era ser la confidente de su rey así como su concejera, no siempre estar de acuerdo con ella en cosas que profesionalmente pudiesen estar erradas, sin embargo… el recordar todo lo doloroso que había sido la existencia de Issei desde su derrota contra Riser, todo por lo que el estaba pasando, todo el dolor que había estado soportando ¡para que ahora un trio de zorras le hubiese hecho eso a su familia!¡¿pensaban hacer lo mismo con él?!¡¿todo eso por unas espadas que a ellas no les importaba?!

Su mirada se estrechaba mientras una lagrima rebelde escapaba por las esquinas de sus ojos

Lo menos que merecía ese chico, es que su clan estuviese para él en un momento así, sin importar las consecuencias, era lo menos que podían hacer por alguien cuya felicidad había sido arrebatado por luchar una pelea imposible para defenderlas

* * *

-esto es curioso…- Murmuraba la mujer que estaba acompañando a Kokabiel desde la llegada de este a aquella modesta ciudad ubicada en lo profundo de las montañas japonesas, actualmente se encontraba separada de su señor, ubicada en uno de los picos altos que quedaban a las afueras de la ciudad, permitiéndole obtener una amplia perspectiva de la urbe cuya buena parte de la zona residencial se encontraba mimetizada con la abundante flora que permeaba del terreno -…hasta ahora nunca note cuan hermoso era este lugar…-

Ekatherina sobrevolaba la periferia a considerable latitud para evitar ser vista directamente por cualquier humano, dentro de los planes de su amo en cierto punto estaba considerado revelar la existencia de lo sobrenatural para generar caos, pero ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo por lo que tanto ella como las fuerzas que la acompañaban se acoplaban a los puntos de la operación que ella misma había planeado y que actualmente estaba coordinando

Tras unos minutos, todo el perímetro urbano estaba circundado con unos cuantos esbirros de los que solían ir en la primera fila en los grandes enfrentamientos que hubo en la gran guerra, solo que a diferencia de cuando el conflicto estaba en auge, no estaban organizando grupo de asalto de primer impacto, simplemente se plantaban según unas coordinadas en especifico

-lástima que cuando caiga el sol vuelva a iluminarla, no sea más que cenizas…-

Habiendo dicho eso, ella misma terminaba de coordinar a unos últimos cinco ayudantes, solo que, junto a ella a diferencia de sus compañeros, se plantaban en lo alto de la urbe en distintos puntos dentro de esta, todos evocando un círculo mágico en el suelo que estaban pisando

-…o eso es al menos lo que quiero hacer creer…-

Vittorio ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, estrechando su mirada de una manera que cualquier ser que la viese no podría creer que ella en antaño fue un ser bendecido con la gracia del señor

* * *

-que fastidio…-

Bufaba en ese mismo momento un hombre vestido de manera elegante con un traje de gala por cuya chaqueta de traje color negro caía una fina bufanda blanca remarcando su porte, su cabello negro largo y voluminoso en su espalda, así como su pálida daba la impresión de que él era un extranjero caminando por las calles de la ciudad

Una impresión bastante acertada

Obviamente al tener una apariencia tan extravagante así como bien parecida, su caminar llamaba la atención tanto de hombres como mujeres, quienes por cierta curiosidad se quedaban viendo al extraño que caminaba si no se equivocaban en dirección a la escuela alta de la zona, no demorando en llegar a la entrada de la misma sin ninguna clase de problema o sobre salto, por lo que antes de entrar se quedó de pie mirando el plantel educativo en silencio, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, al parecer había llegado en horario de escuela

-mi querida Ekatherina, a veces me haces hacer tantas tonterías innecesarias…-

Habiendo roto su merecida pausa, dio el primer paso dentro del genuino territorio Gremory – Sitri siendo recibido inmediatamente con un pequeño shock eléctrico que sacudió su pie, señal de que había atravesado sin permiso alguno una tosca barrera puesta por alguna de las dos encargadas ¡perfecto! Eso le ayudaría a ahorrar tiempo en molestias innecesarias

Avanzando por el patio miraba por los alrededores, había unos cuantos adolescentes revoltosos a los cuales miraba con disimulado desdén a través de una sonrisa sínica, esa que la caracterizaba fuese a donde fuese

Como era de suponer tras haber atravesado su barrera de manera tan abrupta, los primeros demonios comenzaron a aparecer con afán en la puerta de la escuela, sintiendo genuino terror al ver quién era el sujeto que había interrumpido arbitrariamente un territorio enemigo de manera tan campante, por supuesto su desazón se hizo presente al ver que la primera y única línea de defensa demoniaca se trataba de unos cuantos adolescentes estúpidos, sin la experiencia necesaria para proteger el puesto que se les había asignado, probablemente algunos sin entender la clase de situación en la que habían sido puestas cuando entraron en las líneas demoniacas

-tu… ¿Quién eres exactamente..?.-

Pregunto Sona Sitri al extraño sujeto con prevención, era la primera vez que veía a un sujeto así entrar en la escuela y si bien su apariencia atravesaba con creces lo que era conocido como el valle inquietante debido a su grácil apariencia humana mezclada con la monstruosidad de su alma que la deformaba, lo que estaba trillándole los nervios era el desmesurado poder que este Expedia manteniéndose tan calmo, un sujeto que fácilmente había atravesado la barrera mágica que ella y que Rias habían creado para repeler enemigos de alto calibre ¿Qué clase de monstruo era este?

La líder Sitri por supuesto era acompañada únicamente por la gente de su Clan, el grupo Gremory actualmente se encontraba disperso debido a lo acontecido con la familia de issei, por lo que tenía que llevar la situación de la forma menos agresiva posible

-antes que nada, quiero disculparme por mi arbitraria interrupción en su territorio señorita… Sitri si no me equivoco…- se disculpaba el pelinegro llevando una mano a su pecho cerrando sus ojos -…normalmente uno da su nombre antes de preguntar el del otro, pero tratándose de la heredera del Clan Sitri dejare pasar por alto esta falta de modales, mi nombre es Kokabiel, Cadre de Grigory…-

Ante la mención de su nombre, incluso los más nuevos del grupo Sitri se pusieron en alerta, estaban tratando directamente con uno de los peces gordos del enemigo y no siendo eso suficiente, lo estaban haciendo en un momento donde a doscientos metros había una clase entera haciendo sus trabajos de educación física, un solo error y cientos de vidas se perderían en un instante

Sona paso saliva audiblemente, pocas veces se veía superada por una situación y la presente era una de esas

-lamento mi falta de modales…- respondía está manteniendo su porte -…pero un potencial enemigo acaba de entrar en territorio de Demonios lo cual puede considerarse una declaración de guerra así que entenderá por que el trato…-

El ángel caído no pudo evitar sonreír divertido

-tiene razón, creo que el que deberá disculparse soy yo… pero eso no viene al caso en este momento ¿o sí?-

Saji, Momo, Tsubaka, Yura y Tsubaki dejaban caer en su piel gruesas gotas de sudor debido a la tensión involuntaria de sus cuerpos, su ama estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo manteniendo la compostura, pero era obvio que quien tenía la sarten por el mango, era el sujeto de espeluznante apariencia, si se desataba un combate no tenían oportunidad alguna de hacerle frente y lo probable seria que no solo los matase a ellos si no que acabase con toda la ciudad, lo único a lo que ellos se aferraban como defensa, era al hecho del pacto sobrenatural de no revelar la existencia de los seres mitológicos a los humanos, pero viendo la apariencia del invasor, ni si quiera eso parecía ser garantía suficiente para salvaguardar sus vidas

Todas las partes de la conversación eran conscientes de eso

-¡repito ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!- pregunto la Sitri con un tono que remarcaba claramente su enojo

-bueno, con gusto podemos charlar los temas que nos atañen en este lugar, pero supongo que para ustedes que la escoria humana que llaman estudiantes se enteren de nuestra condición sea algo contraproducente…- bufo este con deleite en su mirar, llevando una mano a su bolsillo -…¿algún lugar donde podamos discutir sin que haya ningún problema para ustedes señorita Sitri?-

La mirada de la peli negra se estrechó peligrosamente, sin embargo, por más peligroso que fuese, la mejor opción era llevarlo al interior de la escuela, al salón del concejo

-sígame…-

Sin decir mucho más, ella se daba la vuelta comenzando a caminar, siendo secundada por sus súbditos quienes no se separaban de su lado, tanto por protegerla como por el terror que les provocaba el portentoso enemigo, este divertido por las reacciones de los adolescentes simplemente negaba con su cabeza

-tantas molestias innecesarias…-

Susurro para sí mismo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacando el primero con una sola mano poniéndolo directamente en su boca, una chispa de su propio poder no tardo en prenderlo permitiéndole llenar su boca y sus pulmones del humo del tabaco provocándole cierto sosiego

Que rápidamente se transformó en una mirada llena de hostilidad y desprecio

-si fuese por mí, simplemente hubiese destrozado a esta pequeña perra y se la hubiese enviado a su hermana por partes…-

No dándole más vueltas al asunto, decidió limitarse a seguir "el plan" y adentrarse al interior de la escuela, si bien esta clase de protocolos eran detestables para él, no podía negar que le estaba causando cierta diversión ver el terror incipiente de esos pobres mocosos

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está?!...-

Gruñía Hyodo Issei corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, agudizando su oído tanto como podía, utilizando su sentido de la vista superior para enfocar el más mínimo detalle del paisaje, cualquier hoja que se moviese de los árboles, el más mínimo rastro del polvo moviéndose a merced del viento eran percibidas y registradas por su cerebro al más mínimo detalle

Todo eso únicamente para encontrar el primer rastro que pudiese obtener de las exorcistas

 _-el rastro de ella se pierde aquí…-_ Otorgaba Raynare todo el tiempo volando al lado de Issei _-…es inútil seguirla por el olfato, en el centro de la ciudad no encontraras nada_

Con eso el paraba su frenética carrera jadeando pesadamente sin perder la expresión llena de odio en su mirada, inclusive el que los otros transeúntes lo mirasen extrañados y asustados tanto por su gesto como por sus cicatrices no le importo en lo más mínimo, tan pronto termino de asimilar lo ocurrido, no dio tregua o pausa alguna, inmediatamente se cambió de ropa por su roja usual de escuela y salió en búsqueda de Xenovia, la exorcista que había finiquitado la vida de sus padres a traición, no tenía que ser un genio para deducir que había sido ella la que había cometido el cruel asesinato, prácticamente todo en este parecía un mensaje dirigido a él para atorméntalo

 _-es una lástima que no podamos pedirle ayuda a nuestra querida Buchou ¿no es así?...-_ pregunto divertida la peli negra mirando por encima del hombro al castaño _-…quien sabe qué clase de cosas diría acerca de su lindo sirviente por haber…_

-Rias Gremory aquí no pinta una nada…- corto Issei con un tono bajo y frio amenazando a su propia alucinación con su mirar, mirándola con ojos carentes de cualquier clase de emoción -…recuerdo haberlo dicho antes, Xenovia es únicamente asunto mío…- abriendo sus ojos más su rostro dibujaba una expresión casi de frenesí -…¡todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mío!-

Raynare miraba con cierta intriga a Issei tras esas declaraciones, no pudiendo evitar soltar una risita divertida por las mismas

 _-oh vaya, no pensé que fueses a aceptar tan pronto tu obsesión por la asesina de sus padres…-_

Como respuesta los ojos de Issei nuevamente escudriñaban el paisaje a su alrededor, haciendo que ella suspirase satisfecha

 _-creo que esto es a lo que llaman "romperse" ¿no es así? Romperte como persona…-_

Si bien Issei escuchaba cada palabra que le decía Raynare, no les prestó atención a estas, ya a estas alturas a él no le importaba si estaba roto o no como decía ella, lo único que quería era encontrar a la exorcista y hacerle pagar con creces lo que le había hecho, tal era su estado alterado en ese momento que una sonrisa cínica adorno su rostro cuando imagino la clase de atrocidades por las cuales podría hacerle pasar antes de acabar con ella, cosas que harían quedar el haberla violado como un simple preludio a la tormenta

 _-¿piensas asesinarla?...-_

-No…-Fue su sutil mirando en dirección a la escuela, más precisamente el cielo sobre esta -…la muerte será una recompensa para ella…-

Definitivamente había algo raro en ese momento, no estaba seguro de que era, pero sus instintos le estaban alertando de que algo grande se estaba gestando en la sombra de la rutina de la ciudad

Poco o menos podía importarle aquello, no le importaba la ciudad, no le importaban los demonios

No le importaba Rias Gremory o Riser Phoenix en esos momentos

Todo lo que abarcaba cada rincón de su mente, era en encontrar a la mujer que lo tenía obsesionado

-¡!-

Por eso rápidamente cuando vio a poco más de cien metros una sombra blanca y negra cuyos ojos ambarinos lo miraban seductoramente antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, no demoro en emprender la carrera nuevamente, ignorando el cráter que acababa de dejar en el piso con la explosión de su paso, arrancándole una mirada incrédula a los pocos transeúntes que lo miraban absortos como un adolescente anormal estaba rompiendo esa distancia en poco más de seis segundos

Al llegar a la esquina noto con desagrado que no había rastro alguno de la exorcista, sin embargo, a una distancia similar a la anterior una sombra similar y casi como si la misma supiese de la desenfrenada búsqueda que llevaba el adolescente, soltaba a la distancia una imperceptible risita para el oído humano

Pero clara para él

Aun si era extraño, aun si parecía ser una especie de epifanía, la carrera de Hyodo Issei nunca perdió ímpetu, cada cruce volvía a ver como la exorcista lo tentaba antes de desaparecer y él sin ninguna clase de duda respondía a su reto, sin ser consciente de que poco a poco se alejaba de la parte urbana de la ciudad y se acercaba más a los recodos que entregaban a un bosque que permeaba dentro de la urbe, cada vez que se acercaba a esta, los sonidos que propiciaba el barullo de las multitudes, el ruido de los carros comenzaba a desaparecer, no solo con estos, también el de la flora y fauna tampoco destacaba, más bien parecía un eco lejano que se perdía en el sonido de sus pasos frenéticos asi como para cierta parte, cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse por completo, una serie de pétalos rojos caían de los arboles como si se tratase de los pétalos de Sakura a mediados del otoño

Finalmente, su carrera termino al llegar a una parte que para estar tan adentro del frondoso bosque, dejaba abrir las copas de sus árboles lo suficiente para que el sol brillase al interior como si fuese un altar, en el centro del mismo un modesto estanque de agua tan clara como el cristal daba la impresión de que el lugar era una especie de pequeño paraíso

No

Con la flora circundante, flores cuyas características era imposible que fuesen de las regiones oriundas de Japón podían considerarlo más bien un exótico jardín

Y sentada sobre una piedra, Xenovia, con una mirada seductora que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de Rias Gremory o la misma Raynare , mirada que era acompañada por una sonrisa desafiante mientras que con descaro cruzaba sus piernas

 _BOOST_

Sin ninguna especie de presentación o de palabras si quiera, la Boosted Gear aparecía en el brazo del castaño apuntando directamente al rostro burlón de la guerrera de cabellos azules quien no se inmutaba ante el ataque

CLANK

Puesto que antes de que este llegara, unas alas plumadas negras detenían el impacto en seco, alas que venían de la espalda de Xenovia arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa al castaño

-no no no no nooo…- susurro la peli azul negando con su cabeza divertida -…pero que feo has quedado Issei…- bufo esta con tono burlón pasándose el pulgar por sus labios -…eso te pasa por ser grosero con las damas…-

SLASH

Habiendo dicho eso, un corte aparecía en el pectoral del castaño abriéndose hacia el hombro, haciendo que este retrocediese, para intriga de la peli azul, al parecer el daño no le inmutaba su trastornado gesto

-tú no eres ella…-

Anuncio el Dragon rojo apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza, irradiando una especie de energía morada que distorsionaba alrededor del mismo

 _BOOST_

tomando un considerable impulso, Hyodo Issei arrojaba su puño izquierdo haciendo que con esto se proyectase esa energía a manera de impulso, estrellándose inmediatamente contra las alas negras destrozándolas por completo, así como arrojando el cuerpo de la exorcista contra un árbol haciéndole escupir una considerable cantidad de sangre antes de caer al suelo

-por supuesto que no soy ella tontito…- respondió una voz haciendo eco en el jardín llamando la atención del castaño quien volteaba a mirar a todos lados, cosa que cuando enfoco nuevamente el árbol donde había disparado a Xenovia, en este ya no había nadie -…pero debo decir que eres bastante bueno para haberte dado cuenta, mis sombras suelen ser bastante buenas…-

Lo siguiente que Issei sintió, no fue un ataque en su contra si no dos brazos rodeándolo por su pecho de manera delicada mientras unas plumas negras caían a su costado, brazos que él ya reconocía perfectamente

-¡¿Qué quieres?!...- pregunto este con Sorna mirando hacia atrás -…ahora mismo estoy ocupado…-

-oh si querido eso lo se…- contestaba Ekatherina divertida, desapareciendo en el sonido de un fuerte aleteo dejando caer más de sus plumas, desorientando al castaño antes de volver a aparecer a lo lejos recostada contra un árbol, con sus manos atrás de su cintura -…lo se todo, se honesto conmigo ¿Cómo se siente que te hayan arrebatado a papi y a mami?...-

La pregunta descarada enervo la sangre de issei quien rápidamente cargo nuevamente energía en su puño

 _BOOST_

Una vez más, la onda morada se estrellaba contra su blanco, golpeando a la ángel caído enviándola varios metros hacia atrás, sin embargo, cuando la misma se estrelló contra el árbol, su cuerpo se deshizo en un mar de plumas negras que se dispersaron al aire

-debe ser bastante feo al parecer…- resonaba la voz de ella nuevamente en el aire, haciendo enfadar más al Dragon rojo -…sin embargo, tú te lo buscaste pequeñín, violar así a una pobre niña… ara ara, y yo que pensé que eras un chico bueno…-

SLASH

Un nuevo corte aparecía en el hombro del castaño, sumado al anterior hacia que un grueso chorro de sangre cayese por su costado haciéndole escapar un alarido de dolor, cortesía de un ala negra que perforaba sus carnes toscamente

-sin embargo no puedo decir que el resultado no me gusto, ¡de hecho me encanto…!- otorgaba la peli rubia atrás de Issei sin sacar su ala del cuerpo de este -…por lo que te propongo un trato… ujum, bueno, yo no, mi señor Kokabiel quiere proponerte un trato ¿Qué te parecería hacernos un muy minúsculo favor a cambio de que te entreguemos a Xenovia Quarta en bandeja de plata..?.-

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron tanto como se pudieron con esa premisa, haciendo que ignorando el dolor el tambalease hacia adelante para liberarse del ala que lo estaba cortando, volteando a mirar de inmediato a Ekatherina cuya sonrisa seductora y burlona no desaparecía, como si ella pudiese leer su mente, se dignó simplemente a tomar al chico por el hombro para sentarlo en una de las piedras cercanas al estanque para comenzar a curarlo

-digamos que la iglesia tiene ciertos acuerdos con nosotros y bueno, la pequeña Xen chan también tiene los tiene con nosotros por lo que podemos facilitarte su encuentro en las condiciones que quieras, no importa si es para tomar su vida o vengarte de otras maneras más… divertidas…-

Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna pista para encontrar a su objetivo, mucho menos sin recurrir a su ama, Issei bajo su guardia, dejándose curar tranquilamente por su enemiga mientras esta esperaba su respuesta

-¿de qué se trata?¿qué quieren que haga?...-

Ekatherina sonreía complacida por lo bajo, pensó que el tema de la lealtad con Rias Gremory o la pelea que recién acababa de tener harían que fuese más difícil convencerlo, sin embargo, acepto en el acto, se notaba que el haber perdido a sus padres lo tenía totalmente fuera de si

-bueno veras…- comenzaba ella mirando al cielo con una sonrisa sosegada -…en unos pocos minutos va a empezar una gran fiesta, y quiero que tú seas uno de los invitados de honor…lo único que quiere mi amo es que tú seas el actor principal de la pequeña ceremonia que va a comenzar a continuación, hazlo y te entregaremos a la asesina de tus padres para tu deleite…-

Extrañado por esa proposición Issei buscaba por el lugar a Raynare quien estaba recostada contra uno de los arboles con una mirada seria

 _-para que me estés buscando hasta tú debes saber que hay algo extraño en todo eso…-_

-por supuesto no debes preocuparte…- continuaba la peli rubia -… puede que, en el mejor de los casos, podamos hacer que ella venga hacia ti por su propia voluntad y deseo…-

Por un instante, la realidad paso desapercibida para Issei quien únicamente pudo ver la imagen de Xenovia tal cual había ocurrido en la tina, haciendo bombear fuertemente su corazón impulsando cantidades peligrosas de adrenalina

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?...-

En ese justo momento, Issei sintió como el aire de la ciudad entera había cambiado por completo, se sentía similar a cuando una barrera mágica era levantada, sin embargo, el cielo seguía despejado y lo único que había cambiado en este era el leve rastro de una neblina rojiza bastante suave para ser percibida por el ojo común

-déjate llevar por tus bajos instintos, eso será todo lo que tienes que hacer…- contesto ella mirando con detenimiento el paisaje, de manera divertida -… de hacerlo tu mente florecerá como este precioso jardín que ves a tu alrededor ¿acaso no sería eso precioso...?-

 _-le reconoceré que si bien habla bastante extraño, lo que acaba de proponerte me gusta…-_ Otorgo Raynare sentada a los pies del castaño quien miraba con detenimiento a la peli rubia

-la ceremonia será en la escuela niño demonio, ve que ya ha empezado…puede que tu recompensa ya este alla-

* * *

En la sala del concejo el ambiente podía considerarse opresivo pero hasta cierto punto solemne, en el asiento central frente a su escritorio, Sona totalmente erguida con sus manos juntas sobre la mesa confrontaba a uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos con toda la profesionalidad que el asunto conllevaba, atrás del mencionado, todos los súbditos de ella se encontraban en formación, con sus manos en sus espaldas al tanto del mas mínimo movimiento y atentos a toda palabra que era dicha en la reunión entre dos altos mandos de sus propias razas

Tsubaki ponía frente a los dos una taza de café caliente, humeante y oscuro, la primera en darle un sorbo fue la Sitri quien pese al estado del mismo bebía de este como si fuese un vaso de agua, por su parte el peli negro suspiraba

-bueno, esperaba algo de Whiskey, pero supongo que esto es lo mejor que pueden ofrecerme estando en una escuela…-

Dicho eso, él también le daba un trago a su bebida ignorando la temperatura de la bebida con cafeína

-Ángel Caído Kokabiel…- la primera en romper el silencio fue Sona -…¿Qué asuntos le hicieron atravesar tan descaradamente nuestro territorio siendo que esto se considera una acción hostil suficiente para reanudar el conflicto entre nuestras razas?...-

Kokabiel por supuesto noto el tono amenazante de la pregunta, sin embargo, con escalofriante parsimonia él le daba otro sorbo a su bebida, con una sonrisa como si degustase complacido el sabor

-por dónde empezar…- bufo este posando el pocillo sobre la mesa, tanteando el borde rítmicamente con sus dedos -…debo decir que no eres la única que está en una situación incómoda Sona Sitri, esta es mi primera vez sentándome en una mesa de dialogo con una figura política del otro bando, veras, yo soy más de saltar a la acción, soy un guerrero que no disfruta de agarrar un bolígrafo como si lo hago de empuñar una lanza e incrustarla en el corazón de mis adversarios… y ver como segundo a segundo la vida abandona sus ojos hasta que sus tristes cuerpos quedan inertes…-

La incomodidad de los adolescentes no demoro en hacerse notar, solo la joven líder se mantenía firme ante las atemorizantes palabras

-sin embargo, experiencias recientes me han hecho notar que para alcanzar ciertos objetivos personales que antaño no pude lograr por mi falta de perspectiva…-continuaba el caído con una soltura y un porte que hacía parecer mentira su supuesta falta de carisma para dialogar -… y es que en retrospectiva, es gracias a los humanos que me he dado cuenta de ello, por lo que para que te puedas relajar, mi intención no es empezar un conflicto con ustedes los demonios o con los miembros de la iglesia, por lo que puedes relajarte, al menos un poco…-

Habiendo dicho eso, el ambiente del lugar se tornaba extraño, no se podía decir que las palabras de aquel sujeto fueran ciertas, pero no parecía ser de los que mentía, hasta ahora había sido demasiado directo e inescrupuloso como para valerse de eso

-ya veo…- contestaba Sona sin mostrar alivio alguno, ella sabía que eso no podía ser tan simple

-volviendo al tema, no soy un hombre que se maneje con política, el acto de engañar vilmente para imponer tu voluntad sobre la de los demás me parece un esfuerzo infructuoso, para mi desde siempre lo que se necesita para dirigir a los demás es la capacidad absoluta de subyugarlos y dominarlos, dominar sus deseos, dominar su lealtad, dominar sus necesidades ¡entre tantas otras cosas...!- exclamaba particularmente entusiasta el peli negro extendiendo sus brazos con cierto jubilo -…¡pero los tiempos han cambiado y es ridículo pensar que yo con mi longevidad no conciba esto dentro de las variables del conflicto que ya mencionaste, ya no estamos en la época donde los grandes números definían los combates, estamos en la era donde la tecnología y la información son las herramientas que los humanos han usado para ser la raza dominante del planeta, obligándonos a nosotros a relegarnos a un segundo plano, por lo que gracias a los consejos de mi asistente pensé ¿Cómo puedo yo estar a la altura de la guerra actual? Como tendrás cierto conocimiento, Azazel, nuestro líder es un hombre metódico e inteligente, culto con la vasta experiencia y conocimiento científico y filosófico que ha abarcado a lo largo de nuestras existencias, yo por mi parte soy solamente un perro de la guerra…-

Tras decir eso, su mirada se afilaba mientras el tamaño de su pupila se disminuía y se rasgaba

-sin embargo, en algunos casos es necesario que alguien dispuesto a empuñar las armas tome el mando de las cosas, cosa en la que yo siempre he sido el más apto dentro de mi raza, y resulta que, gracias a ustedes, puede que ese momento haya llegado para mi…-

Aquella declaración descoloco el ambiente solemne del salón, alertando del peligro a los adolescentes

-¿Por qué dice eso?...- pregunto Sona con un tono más nervioso del que hubiese querido tener

-veras, Barakiel siempre ha sido un hombre que como yo, es mas de armas tomar, sin embargo, siempre ha abogado por el concejo de Azazel por sobre el mío para ciertas cosas, eso, hasta que la pasividad de este en torno a la actual situación de su hija, Akeno Himejima, le han hecho entender que quizás es hora de que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, dejemos de relegarnos del conflicto y más bien, seamos la fuerza más contundente de entre las tres facciones…-

Sona rápidamente se puso alerta por más que el temor estuviese apoderándose de su ser, tenía que mantener su porte a toda costa, de no ser así, se podría desatar una batalla en esa habitación la cual ella no podría ganar

-hasta hace un tiempo, ella como Reina de Rias Gremory tenía el favor de su padre para estar del lado de los demonios en estas negociaciones que se estaban llevando, sin embargo, es otro cantar con Riser Phoenix, el tercer hijo de esta casta es muy bien reconocido, incluso por nosotros, por su ujum… trato con las mujeres, por lo que entenderás la clara preocupación de él como padre amoroso de que su hija sea propiedad de un bastardo que teniendo la oportunidad y por mero capricho podría mancillarla de las peores manera posibles ¡y es divertido que sea un ángel caído quien diga eso!¡¿no es interesante?!

-¡eso quiere decir!...- grito Sona alerta de lo que estaba tratando de decir el peli negro

-Señorita Sitri, si algo ha permanecido en mi desde el momento que el bastardo y miserable de mi padre me creo, es que yo… amo la guerra…- otorgo este con un tono ominoso -…amo tanto la guerra, me acuesto pensando en la guerra y me levanto pensando en la guerra…-

Los adolescentes Sitri rápidamente rodearon al peli negro en caso de cualquier movimiento de este, por su parte el Cadre no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, si quiera parecía que fuese a empezar a pelear en ese momento, de hecho, reclinaba su cuello mirando con sosiego a la adolescente de ojos morados

-Yo soy un proveedor de la guerra, lo único que yo deseo es los conflictos de los viejos días…y si bien la humanidad ha hecho un progreso increíble creando variables de este noble arte, véase la guerra de clases, la guerra de las drogas, guerras raciales, guerras frías, guerras mundiales e incluso por más tonto que suene, guerras digitales…¡solo nosotros los ángeles caídos somos los únicos seres superiores que podemos enseñarle a este triste y miserable mundo la belleza de los cantos de la guerra, de los derramamientos de sangre masivos, de la destrucción total, de la absoluta capitulación de la existencia misma!-

-¡usted está loco!...- Grito Sona saliéndose de sus casillas poniéndose de pie, obteniendo como primera respuesta del peli negro una estridente risa burlona que trillo los huesos de las más chicas del grupo

-¡no, estaba loco de asumir que las cosas podían hacerse a la vieja usanza!¡pero ahora tengo aliados, cuerpos de inteligencia, un ejército pequeño y una serie de recursos, las variables correctas para reformar Grigory completo a mi favor y lo único que falta…-

Chasqueando sus dedos, la gran obra empezaba

 **-es un chasquido a la entropía, un elixir para la existencia"**

* * *

Irina era una persona que era conocida por su devoción que rayaba en el fanatismo mezclada con una personalidad infantil que en la mayoría de casos hacia que quienes la rodeaban pensaran que ella era demasiado joven e inmadura para lidiar con las tareas que la iglesia le imponía como una de las pocas elegidas que pudo integrarse correctamente con el cristal que aumentaba su afinidad con las espadas sagradas, sin embargo, pese a que ella era consiente de esa visión que causaba en los demás, muchas veces había demostrado que no solo podía cumplir con su deber a cabalidad, sino que también era una persona lo suficientemente competente tanto para empuñar la espada y blandirla en nombre del señor sin hesitación alguna así como para analizar y comprender una situación dirigida únicamente por la estrategia o el juego de roles que podían imponerse en los campos de batalla

Por eso mismo no le costó reconocer el extraño cambio que tuvo Xenovia tan pronto volvió tras su abrupta salida hacia más de un día, no era solo que estuviese mas callada y que de alguna manera estuviese ensimismada, algo alrededor de ella había cambiado, pero no sabía reconocer que era

Tampoco ayudaba que Queelag también mantuviese cierta distancia con ella, actualmente el trio de la iglesia se encontraba patrullando la ciudad en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de las espadas sagradas robadas, específicamente se encontraban a las afueras del sector residencial que colindaba con unos viejos predios de producción agrícola abandonados hacía tiempo, las tres caminaban a cierta distancia la una de la otra, Xenovia caminaba atrás de ellas totalmente en silencio mientras la bruja del Caos caminaba adelante con claro descontento en su rostro al lado de Irina

Para la castaña de coletas la discusión entre ambas había sido bastante acalorada

 _-estuve investigando, no hice nada más…-_

 _SLAP_

 _Ante la altanera respuesta de su compañera, Queelag respondía abofeteándola, la mirada en la mayor del grupo era como siempre directa y estricta, pero era obvio el deje de preocupación casi maternal que se sentía de fondo_

- _estamos en una ciudad dirigida por demonios que actualmente está asolada por ángeles caídos desertores sin contar la cantidad de monstruos que pueden verse atraído por tu presencia sacra ¿Cómo se te ocurre niña perderte un día entero sin decirnos nada a nosotras?¡pusiste en peligro toda la operación!¡¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si quienes robaron las otras Excalibur te hubiesen atrapado?!¡no es solo Destruction, también pudiste haber perdido a la mismísima Durandal!-_

 _La mirada de la peli azul se estrechó con ese comentario_

 _-así que sabias sobre eso…-_

 _-me enviaron con ustedes con la misión de proteger sus tristes existencias lo más que pudiese con el fin de que no murieran estúpidamente, labor que me estas complicando bastante…- continuaba reprendiendo la peli negra sin importarle la negativa de Xenovia a la información de ella -…escupe ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste para haberte hecho perder un día entero por tu cuenta…?-_

 _Si bien la pregunta molesto sobremanera a Xenovia, el pendiente que ahora estaba colgado en su oreja izquierda evitaba que su sangre alterada se saliese de control y evitar así que se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido con ella, sin embargo solo fue cuestión de recordar todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas para que su mirada se estrechase mordazmente_

 _-que es prioritario la eliminación de los demonios de la casta Gremory…- respondió esta sin un atisbo de duda en su voz -…ellos solamente pondrán en peligro nuestra misión…-_

 _Tanto IrIna como Queelag se sobresaltaron por la respuesta de su compañera quien cuya expresión denotaba que no dudaba un ápice de lo que estaba diciendo_

 _-escupe ¿Qué significa eso?...- pregunto nuevamente la peli negra molesta con lo que estaba diciendo su compañera_

 _-nuestro objetivo es recuperar las últimas dos espadas robadas, gracias a la inteligencia obtenida por el ángel caído Kokabiel tenemos no solo a Rapidly si no que tenemos información sobre quienes intervinieron en ese plan, Valper Galliel, el arzobispo genocida y Freed Sellzen, antiguo exorcista prodigio caído en desgracia, ambos tenían contactos en esta ciudad y no creo que ninguna de las herederas Gremory o Sitri no estuviesen al tanto de esto, aun si las vemos como elementos neutrales siguen siendo amenazas significativas para nosotras y en el peor de los casos pueden traicionar nuestro pacto para eliminarnos y deshacerse de las amenazas que son nuestras Excalibur y … Durandal…-_

 _Tomando aire profundamente, la peli azul cerraba sus ojos, recordando con suma claridad toda las sensaciones y sentimientos que había despertado el peón de la Casa Gremory en ella, el odio, el dolor, la desesperación…la tentación… la rebeldía… la obsesión… la anarquía en su interior_

 _Le disgustaba aceptarlo, detestaba a Hyodo Issei desde lo más profundo de su ser… pero el peon Gremory había despertado una serie de bajos deseos en ella, la sola idea de atorméntalo lo que más pudiese le parecía atractivo, el asesinato de sus progenitores definitivamente había sido un acto sumamente estimulante ¿Cómo sería si ella le arrebatase también a los miembros de su clan? Cada idea que tenía como fin el dolor y la desgracia de este le provocaba cierto sosiego, ella se había propuesto que, si no lo podía matar, al menos le haría pasar por tanto dolor físico como emocional que él desearía estar muerto para acabar con su tormento_

 _Le haría pasar por el dolor… que ella sentía en ese momento_

 _Inconscientemente en su ser se dibujó una expresión de placer, cosa que su superior no pasó desapercibida, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio_

 _-parece que averiguaste bastantes cosas Xenovia…- dijo Queelag con un tono un tanto opresivo, lo suficiente para intimidar levemente a Irina, pero con la oji ambarina la situación era distinta_

 _-solo lo necesario…- contesto con cierta tranquilidad -…para mí no hay nada más importante que cumplir con la labor otorgada por la iglesia en favor de Dios nuestro señor, nada me apartara de mi objetivo…-_

 _-Xenovia chan…- murmuro Irina preocupada, ella sabía del cierto estoicismo y casi comportamiento robótico de su compañera, pero lo de ahora no tenía nombre, no era solo el tono desafiante que la estaba acompañando, si no ese aire inquietante a la hora de afirmar que no dudaría en tomar la vida de las dirigentes de la ciudad_

 _La hechicera del caos mantuvo su mirada desafiante contra la de su compañera, ninguna de las dos daría terreno a ceder prontamente por lo que ella muy serenamente suspiraba bajando su mirada pensativa_

 _-dejaremos así por ahora…- sentencio Queelag cruzando sus brazos -…no condono lo que estas sugiriendo, pero no eres de las que dice las cosas así como así, por lo que por ahora te otorgare el beneficio de la duda…-_

 _Xenovia se reclinaba levemente_

 _-gracias…-_

 _-por ahora, saldremos a investigar, a menos de que como sugiere Xenovia se atraviesen los demonios en nuestro camino, tendremos como único objetivo recolectar pistas sobre donde pueden estar las Excalibur, investigaremos primero en la iglesia de la ciudad, puede que ahí obtengamos algunas pistas…-_

 _-¡hi!-_

 _Asintieron ambas portadoras de espada sagrada al unísono, permitiendo que Queelag pasase por el medio de ambas, deteniéndose muy sutilmente para acercarse al oído de una estática Xenovia_

 _-"ese pendiente no disfraza completamente lo que te ocurrió Xen chan… ya hablaremos ahorita tu y yo en detalle… a solas"…-_

 _Era obvio que aquella declaración le sentó a la peli azul como un baldado de nitrógeno en su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron mientras no pudo moverse del lugar del horrible vacío que se había formado en su estomago_

 _Por su parte, permitiéndose tal beneficio gracias a que su rostro no podía ser visto por ninguna de sus dos compañeras en ese momento, Queelag estrechaba sus ojos peligrosamente mientras sus dientes se apretaban enferma de rabia_

" _Esto me lo pagaras Ekatherina"_

 _Penso aguantando sus ganas de desahogarse y desquitarse en ese mismo momento, no tenía tiempo para eso, aunque de cierta manera el hacerlo parecía una nimiedad ahora que una de sus recompensas prometidas estaba corrompida y no serviría para lo que las necesitaba_

Xenovia continuaba su recorrer distante del de sus compañeras con temor incipiente ¿acaso Queelag sabía lo que le había ocurrido? Eso era imposible, la única persona presente en el bosque en ese momento había sido Ekatherina y esta no le hubiese ocultado que pudiera haber otros testigos ¿entonces como sabia lo del pendiente?...

Sumida en sus pensamientos no noto cuando sus compañeras se detuvieron en seco, haciendo que ella casi tropezase contra ellas, al ver la razón del repentino cese de su recorrido, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesta

-yoh chica… ¿Cómo van...?- Las tres se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia al ver que frente a ellas había aparecido la asistente de Kokabiel, como siempre, igual de descarada, obviamente al ver la reacción del trio la peli rubia se puso un tanto inquieta -…vamos, vamos, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que reaccionar así?...-

-¿puedo preguntar que asuntos te competen aquí?...- pregunto Queelag con cierto tono cortes sin bajar su guardia

-bueno…- contestaba la rubia recostándose contra un poste de luz, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos prendiendo uno -…estaba haciendo control aquí en la ciudad, ya saben, territorio de demonios…- contestaba está exhalando una amplia bocanada de aire al cielo para luego mirar asertivamente a Xenovia -…después de todo esos demonios pueden hacerte cosas malas ¿saben?...-

Un leve chasquido escapo de la boca de la peli azul ¿Qué quiera esa mujer en ese momento?

-¿haciendo control?...- pregunto Irina confundida por eso

-bueno si…- contestaba Ekatherina mirando amablemente a la castaña -…como saben, los ángeles caídos no somos muy bien recibidos en este lugar, mucho menos desde un incidente que hubo con un pequeño grupo de revoltosos que estuvo por aquí y por allá causando problemas…- habiendo dicho eso, su gesto se ilumino con cierto ímpetu -…hablando de eso, el peón Gremory, Hyodo Issei fue una víctima mortal de esos ataques…-

Los ojos de Irina se abrieron a mas no poder por esa revelación, la reacción de Xenovia fue menos evidente

-¡¿Qué?!...- pregunto aterrada la portadora de Mimic, arrancándole una risita a la caído

-si, Issei kun al ser el poseedor de la Boosted Gear fue considerado una amenaza por ellos…- contesto esta con cierta soltura que rallaba perturbadoramente con el ambiente actual -…era mejor muerto que como enemigo, así que Raynare, líder de ese grupito lo engaño y lo asesino a traición…-

El frio que recorrió el cuerpo de Irina fue devastador, Xenovia por su parte escuchaba todo en silencio, con genuina intriga, a Quelaag no le podía importar menos

Claramente estaba enojada con su contacto con Grigory

-lo curioso del asunto…- continuo está contando con marcada jovialidad -… es que Rias Gremory pudo prevenir su asesinato, pero solo intervino cuando supo la bendición que tenía Issei kun en su interior, espero a que este muriese para reencarnarlo como parte de sus sirvientes, así el estaría obligado a servirle sin queja que valiese puesto que ahora su vida literalmente le pertenecería… un plan bastante curioso, así no solo no le das oportunidad de escapar si no también le haces creer que le salvaste la vida y que te tenga absoluta devoción…- sentenciaba Ekatherina con sus brazos cruzados debajo de su busto aun con su cigarrillo a medio consumir -…los demonios no se han mantenido como la raza más estable de las tres facciones por nada, juegan a traición, pero definitivamente obtienen los resultados que desean…-

Claramente Ekatherina estaba tergiversando descaradamente los hechos, pero el que la iglesia entrase en conflicto con los demonios venia de maravilla con su plan

La expresión de Irina era de repudio y de terror ¿Issei estaba pasando por todo lo que estaba pasando por el capricho de Rias Gremory? ¿Estaba siendo torturado y humillado únicamente por que ella lo esclavizo de la manera más baja posible?

No era la única con una reacción particular

Xenovia miraba con una expresión turbada al frente, entendiendo un poco más del porqué de su peor enemigo, este había sido arrancado de su mundo sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, siendo engañado para servir a la causa de alguien más… tal cual había sucedido con ella, arrancada de los brazos de su familia por ser bendecida por la Durandal

Su mirada se llenó de ira al pensar en eso

 _-¡me niego a creer que él y yo somos iguales!-_

-al grano…¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- pregunto Queelag fastidiada, recordándole a las tres que ese encuentro fortuito no era algo tan casual como se pensaba en ese momento, entendiendo el mensaje la peli rubia se reincorporaba nuevamente

-bueno, como dije, no estamos en buenos términos con los demonios, lo normal sería ceñirnos por las ordenes de Azazel sama y mantenernos al margen para no interferir en las negociaciones de paz que se están gestando actualmente, pero a mi amo esto no le hace gracia alguna, por lo que ustedes y los demonios van a acabar en este momento con estas negociaciones…-

Habiendo dicho eso, la peli rubia chasqueaba sus dedos, poniendo en alerta a las tres exorcistas, Irina desenfundaba su Excalibur así como Xenovia mientras que Queelag rápidamente acumulaba en sus dos manos unas esferas de fuego que irradiaban magma chorreante al piso

-es simple…- contestaba la rubia divertida al ver la reacción de las tres al verla chasquear los dedos -… es imposible que yo pueda hacer algo en este lugar y en este momento…-Tras decir eso el cielo entero comenzó a expeler una especie de bruma rojiza alrededor de ella, asi como el ambiente rápidamente cambio de manera brusca, el aire se había hecho pesado y definitivamente una presencia oscura se estaba dispersando por toda la ciudad -…al menos no por mí misma…-

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!...- pregunto Irina mirando a todas direcciones, el ruido del tránsito estaba cesando así como los pocos ruidos del ambiente se detenían, muriendo inmediatamente tras el sonido de cuerpos cayendo al piso abruptamente

-lo que está ocurriendo, es una declaración de guerra indirecta mi querida Irina chan…- contestaba la rubia divertida -…actualmente se ha liberado un miasma especial en varios puntos de la ciudad, donde esta no es tan concentrada lo único que ocurrirá es que los humanos circundantes simplemente se desmayaran… sin embargo…-

Como si estuviese orquestado, a pocas calles de donde estaban, se comenzaban a oír el ruido de leves gemidos ahogados y gruñidos hambrientos

-…donde está más concentrado, como en este lugar, la infección será lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que toda persona sin protección alguna sea dominada por una sed de sangre que está por encima de su uso de razón, los convertirá en bestias salvajes que…-

CRASH

No demoro en comenzar a oírse los ruidos de vidrios siendo rotos y de carnes siendo desgarradas escandalosamente

-… en lo único que pensaran es en comer…-

Aun si estaban a lo lejos, ahora se podía divisar claramente el ruido de los pies arrastrándose, de objetos de diferente tipo rompiéndose creando una caótica sinfonía de desgarros y de destrucción, así como los gritos desesperados de los seres contaminados, sonidos viscosos no demoraron en acompañar el caos que se estaba desatando justo al otro lado de la calle

Y las tres sabían que estaban rodeadas por esas criaturas

-como dije, es una declaración de guerra indirecta, en estos momentos en varios puntos de la ciudad, hay un foco de miasma haciendo de nido de estas criaturas y en uno de estos se encuentra Excalibur Transparency…- afirmo la caído con una sonrisa digna de un tiburón -…como podrán estar pensando, estas pobres almas humanas pueden volver a la normalidad y están siendo controladas por la influencia del miasma por lo que entre más cerca estén del núcleo, más agresivos serán, lo suficiente para atacar a destrozar a cualquiera que se acerque… así que quien quiera recuperar la espada robada… tendrá que hacerse camino a costa de la vida de quienes estén alrededor…-

Las tres enviadas de la iglesia rápidamente empezaron su ataque contra la asistente de Kokabiel quien con agraciados movimientos defensivos eludía cada ataque que venía contra ella sin problema, desde los tajos que venían por todas direcciones de las espadachines como las esferas de fuego que arrojaba la bruja del caos

-¡maldita perra!...- grito Xenovia iracunda -…¡lo que están buscando es que nosotras ataquemos a los habitantes de la ciudad ¿no es así?!-

-vaya, y yo que pensé que solo tenías esa cabecita para dar sablazos…- contestaba la rubia con tono jocoso, deteniendo el embate de Rapidly con sus alas -…no me importa si son ustedes las primeras que atacan o los mismos demonios, con que alguno sea el primero en hacerlo bastara para declarar la guerra…-

-¡eso es estúpido!...- contraponía Irina convirtiendo su Excalibur Mimic en una larga Katana con la que pretendía cortar directamente la cabeza de su enemiga -…¡¿Qué razón habría para que los demonios atacasen a sus propios ciudadanos?!...-

Tras esa pregunta, Ekatherina detenía el corte de Mimic empujando a Excalibur Rapidly la cual tenía presionando contra su ala, haciendo que ambas espadas chocasen y desequilibrasen a ambas exorcistas, si bien ambas esperaban que la escort atacase de inmediato, esta se quedó mirándolas con una expresión de genuina confusión

-¿atacar a sus ciudadanos? No, eso sería difícil o contra producente…- contestaba esta con el tono de una maestra de escuela estricta -…no mi pequeña niña, me refiero a que basta con que alguno de los bandos ataque al otro para responder en forma, tal cual está pasando en este momento…-Ambas adolescentes no demoraron en retomar su guardia, pese a eso, la confusión en sus miradas era evidente -…o que creían ¿Qué se trajeron las Excalibur a esta parte del mundo por qué si?¿que a la iglesia se les aviso… no, que a ustedes se les aviso de su ubicación por nada?

-¿Qué significa eso?...-

Una sonrisa mórbida de planto en el rostro de la peli rubia, perturbando a las dos adolescentes, la cantidad de facetas que podía mostrar esa mujer aleatoriamente en poco tiempo era sumamente inquietante, mas esta donde parecía estar disfrutando de la ignorancia de ambas

-¿Qué evidencia tienen ustedes que lo que está ocurriendo es culpa mía? No… ¿Qué evidencia tienen de que lo que está ocurriendo es culpa de los ángeles caídos y no de los demonios?...-

Antes de que Irina y Xenovia terminasen de entender lo que estaba tratando de decir Ekatherina, Queelag se ponía entre las tres

-¡alto ustedes dos!...- ordenaba esta con tono autoritario, volteando a mirar a la peli rubia -…esto es una trampa…-

-¿de que estas hablando?...- contraponía Xenovia molesta, lo suficiente para hacer resonar el amuleto que contenía su alteración en la sangre -…si no la detenemos…-

-¡se trata precisamente de eso!...- regañaba la peli negra a su entusiasta Kouhai -…¿por eso lo llamabas declaración de guerra indirecta no?...- pregunto esta con sorna -…porque ustedes no pretenden hacer el primer ataque, pretendes que lo hagan los demonios o nosotras…-

Ekatherina momentáneamente se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con aprehensión a la hechicera del Caos, ella sabía perfectamente cual era el plan de los ángeles caídos y el acuerdo que tenían ambas era que ella vendería a sus dos compañeras para que desatasen la guerra ¿Por qué no se estaba ciñendo al plan?... tras pensarlo un rato la respuesta vino a su mente

" _debi haberlo pensado, como hija de una bruja y un demonio pudo descubrir fácilmente a Xen han"_

-no se de que estas hablando…- contestaba la rubia recuperando su actitud jovial -…solo pensé que sería ese el movimiento de los demonios, digo ¿Qué les hace pensar que nosotros fuimos quienes liberamos ese horrible miasma en la ciudad?...- habiendo dicho eso con el mayor descaro del mundo, la peli rubia se agarraba el pecho fingiendo estar afligida -…y pensar que vine hasta aquí para avisarles donde estaba la Excalibur que estaban buscando en medio de todo este caos.. sniff… la gente de la iglesia definitivamente no tiene corazón…-

-vieja perra…- susurro la peli negra claramente molesta -…ni ella misma se cree su jueguito con la semántica…-

Si bien era obvio que todo era una trampa de Ekatherina, el hecho de que ella no hubiese aceptado nada textualmente y tampoco hubiera pruebas de que ella había plantado los focos de miasma en la ciudad hacia que pudiese actuar impunemente, si ellas atacaban, los ángeles caídos podían justificar una afrenta en su contra y podría culpar de la misma trampa a los demonios…

Al recordar a estos, los dientes de Xenovia se apretaron con fuerza

-¡eso quiere decir que si tu estas aquí!¡Kokabiel!...-

A la mención del nombre de su amo la rubia sonrió maliciosamente

* * *

Sona Sitri apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, sintiendo una frustrante indefensión en ese momento, de un momento a otro el aire de la escuela se había viciado horriblemente por una presencia maligna que había corrompido todo el lugar en pleno horario de escuela y el culpable de esto, se encontraba sentado con una expresión serena cruzado de piernas, prendiendo otro cigarrillo dentro del salón del concejo dándole una profunda bocanada dejando salir el humo con genuino sosiego, pese a estar siendo amenazado por todo el sequito Sitri conjunto

-¡Kokabiel!¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a la escuela?!-

-¿yo?...- pregunto este divertido -…bueno, nada en realidad…- contestaba con gracia -…solamente acabo de dar un discurso grandilocuente sobre el arte de la guerra, te puedo asegurar querida que estoy tan sorprendido como tu por lo que acaba de pasar…más bien yo debería preguntar- susurro el peli negro mirando mordazmente a la Sitri -…¿Por qué justo cuando estoy visitando territorio demoniaco se ha levantado una trampa de este calibre?...-

Sudor frio comenzó a correr por el cuello de la líder Sitri tras lo que estaba sugiriendo el Cadre

-nosotros no somos quienes liberamos esa cosa…- afirmo ella de manera contundente, mirando desafiante al peli negro -…actué inocente tanto como quiera, estoy segura que esto es obra suya…-

-¿Dónde está Rias Gremory y su grupo?...- pregunto Kokabiel serio, remarcando la situación actual con tono neutral

-no es asunto suyo…- contestaba Sona sin dejarse intimidar -…mientras estemos yo y mi grupo…-

-puedo considerar la ausencia de ella en este salón como un motivo para pensar que ella ha tendido esta trampa en mi contra…- interrumpía Kokabiel molesto, Sona por su parte apretaba sus dientes iracunda, ese sujeto no solamente había ido flagrantemente a la escuela de ella asi como asi sino que tenía el descaro de decir que le habían tendido una trampa

-si esa es su inquietud mi sequito y yo garantizaremos su seguridad si lo que está ocurriendo llega a ser obra de alguien que no sea usted… aunque seamos claros, todos sabemos que esto es una trampa suya…-

-no se de lo que estás hablando…- contestaba el peli negro de manera casi remilgosa, recostándose contra el sillón -… solo espero que no vaya a empezar un conflicto en este lugar, porque de lo contrario me veré obligado a intervenir en pos de defenderme…- agregaba el caído dándole una mirada de barrido a los adolescentes -…ya que unos mocosos como ustedes no tienen el poder para limarme las uñas de los pies, mucho menos para garantizar mi seguridad…-

Sona chasqueaba la lengua frustrada, Kokabiel los tenía justo en el lugar que quería, a ellos atrapados en la escuela junto a él mientras que el grupo de Rias estaba fuera de si…

Entonces fue cuando recordó, que no había pista de Rias ni las exorcistas

-oh no…- susurro al darse cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido -…¡el asesinato de los padres de Issei!¡usted lo planeo!...- exclamo ella abriendo sus ojos tanto como pudo, volteando a ver a Tsubaki -…¡Tsubaki, por lo que más quieras, contacta a Rias rápido, todos hemos caído en una trampa!...-

Tsubaki no demoro en entender lo que su ama estaba diciéndole, un ataque con mensajes religiosos a los familiares del más inestable de los Gremory, todo ello era para un solo objetivo

Que o los demonios o las exorcistas empezaran la guerra

-¡jajajajajajajaja!- por su parte Kokabiel reía a carcajada limpia, secándose una lagrima que se escapaba por su desahogo -…querida, puedo garantizarte que yo "tampoco" tengo nada que ver con eso, pero si soy muy consciente de lo ocurrido, y de hecho se quien fue la persona que asesino a ese par de ancianos…-

Aquello llamo la atención de Sona, quien miraba con Sorna al Cadre de Grigory

-¿Quién fue el que violo el tratado de no atacar a personas ajenas al conflicto como lo eran ellos dos?...-

El peli negro cerraba sus ojos sonriendo maliciosamente

-su nombre es Xenovia…- otorgo él prendiendo otro cigarrillo llenando del pesado humo del tabaco el salón -…una de las enviadas de la iglesia…-

* * *

-¡démonos prisa, tenemos que llegar a la escuela de Rias Gremory!...- Ordenaba Queelag con afán, corriendo en medio de las calles hacia unas pocas horas, activas por la rutina de cientos de habitantes de la ciudad que Vivian sus día a día en total tranquilidad, ahora, la visión era hasta cierto punto dantesca, caídos en el suelo habían ciudadanos inocentes que habían caído presa del miasma toxico que habían desatado los ángeles caídos y los pocos que no estaban ese estado

-¡GROOOOWWWWLLLLL!-

Corrían desesperadas hacia ellas, con una ser de sangre que deformaba sus rostros en los de bestias salvajes sangrientas llenas de ira, casi pareciendo haber salido de una obra de ficción estadounidense, solo que a diferencia de los populares zombies del folclore popular, estos parecían haber obtenido una mejora en sus aptitudes físicas, permitiéndole a los descontrolados seres poder correr a la par de ellas así como tener la fuerza para enfrentarlas en choques

Mientras las tres avanzaban a toda velocidad, sorteando enemigos entre callejones y obstáculos, uno de los salvajes saltaba desde el tercer piso de un edificio, con su garra apuntando a la cabeza de Xenovia

-¡mierda!-

CLANK

Dándole apenas tiempo para evitar el tajo mortal con su espada, girando sobre sí misma para despedir al mismo contra la pared dejándolo inmóvil

-¡Xenovia recuerda!...- gritaba Irina agitada -…¡no podemos matar a nadie, o Ekatherina se saldrá con la suya!-

-¡ya lo sé!- bramaba fastidiada la peli azul, era cierto que las criaturas eran físicamente superiores y su embate frenético por su naturaleza alborotadora simplemente les aplicaba mayor presión mental al estar huyendo entre gritos ensordecedores y garras afiladas, aun así, en medio de ese frenesí, la peli azul pudo notar como muchas de esas criaturas apuntaban directamente a ellas, clara teoría que se demostraba al ver como una mujer entrada en sus veintes saltaba hacia ella con su boca desproporcionadamente abierta

SMASH

Rechazándola inmediatamente con su codo, haciendo que los dientes de esta rayasen su traje y parte de su piel haciéndola sangrar

TSK

 _¿Por qué estas cosas me están persiguiendo a mí? ¿Ekatherina puede controlarlos?_

Esa parecía ser una posibilidad, pero el descontrol de esas criaturas desmentía inmediatamente esa idea, no actuaban coordinadas o si quiera con un objetivo fijo fuera del que le dictaba sus instintos, rápidamente considero que quizás estos estaban siendo atraídos por algo más, y eso, por más que quisiera que fuese lo último que fuera, probablemente sería por su sangre alterada lo que por alguna razón les estaría atrayendo hacia ella

Pasando por al lado de un pequeño centro comercial, una concentración grande de los ciudadanos mutados aparecía, saltando largas distancias sobre carros y postes en dirección al trio de la iglesia, siendo tantos como era en ese momento, bloquear con golpes de respuesta no era una opción

-¡cuidado!-

La advertencia de Irina llegaba demasiado tarde, puesto que mientras las tres estaban preparadas para rechazar la horda que venía hacia ellas, Irina apenas pudo notar al que venía por el costado, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el costado de Xenovia a manera de tacleada, llevándosela lejos de ellas

-¡Xen chan!...- grito la castaña al ver como su compañera era arrastrada por el salvaje habiéndole sacado el aire en el recorrido, preparada para ir a auxiliarla, se vio impedida cuando ocho de los salvajes que venían contra ellas comenzaron a atacarla al igual que a Queelag dividiendo el grupo inmediatamente -…¡Xen chan!-

-¡Irina concéntrate!...- ordenaba la peli negra deteniendo a uno de los enloquecidos ciudadanos aplicándole una llave para tirarlo al piso -…¡no podemos hacer nada más que defendernos!-

-¡pero Xen chan!-

Protesto ella una vez más antes de que toda su atención se fuese en evitar que esas cosas la devorasen vida

A poco más de cien metros del lugar Xenovia se recomponía lo más rápido que podía del brutal golpe dado en sus costillas, el monstruo había arremetido contra ella con tal entusiasmo que no había acertado su mordida y en cambio la había empujado fuera de control, esa era la buena noticia para ella, la mala era ver como no menos de treinta de esas cosas la rodeaban y comenzaban a arremeter contra ella

Estando totalmente rodeada, apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para rechazar a quienes saltaban contra ella con todo su peso, pero solo fue cuestión de segundo para que los ataques de estos arreciaran dramáticamente causándole heridas que iban desde rasguños en sus extremidades hasta marcas de dientes en sus senos

Aquella horrible sensación despertó sus recuerdos reprimidos de la violación sufrida hacia dos días, haciendo hervir su sangre, como respuesta, sus movimientos y golpes eran más bruscos, lo suficiente para lesionar permanentemente a los humanos poseídos que se arrojaban contra ella sin control

Poco a poco el cansancio comenzaba a dominarla mientras que el número de salvajes no parecía reducirse por más violenta que fuese su arremetida contra ellos, haciéndola frustrar, no ayudaba que las heridas se iban acumulando más y más haciendo que poco a poco comenzase a perder el conocimiento, lo único que le permitía continuar en pie era su puro instinto de supervivencia impulsado por la ira y el dolor

" _oh vamos…¿porque te contienes?"_

Desprendiéndose de la realidad, su mente era trasladada a una habitación totalmente oscura, donde solo había un reflector en el centro de la misma apuntando a una persona, una niña pequeña con un traje harapiento, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello y si bien su sonrisa sin alma era inquietante, el agujero en su corazón desbordado de sangre y carne destrozada que bajaba por su ropa llamaba toda la atención

" _deja de negar… que te gusta matar…"_

La reconocía perfectamente, era la niña que ella había asesinado junto a sus padres en aquel campo de concentración abandonado que era campamento de herejes,

" _mataste a mis padres sin dudar, me mataste a mí con remordimiento, ¿pero a que costo? Tu lastima te costo valiosa sangre tuya… tal como ahora"_

-¡callate!...-

Gritaba Xenovia al aire, rompiendo el brazo de uno de sus atacantes al haberlo sujetado y haberlo aplastado con su codo hacia el piso, mostrando un salvajismo en batalla como el que pocas veces había dejado correr en ninguna misión

" _¿Por qué te enojas Xenovia chan?"_

Esta vez, ya no era la imagen de aquella vieja herida psicológica, si no la de la señora Hyodo, con su cuello cercenado y sus ropas rasgadas revelando el pasaje bíblico que ella había atollado en su pecho

" _nos mataste a nosotros con enorme placer y sin pensarlo dos veces"_

" _es cierto"_ agregaba el señor Hyodo, con una herida abierta en su corazón _"sientes placer al matar ¿Por qué te contienes ahora?_

Xenovia cada vez apretaba sus dientes con más fuerza, su cuerpo gritaba agónicamente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y sus músculos protestaban en cansancio por el desesperado esfuerzo de ella por sobrevivir

-¡por que matar por placer está mal!¡yo no soy asi!... – Bramaba la peli azul con todo el aire que sus pulmones podían expulsar, dejándola indefensa para que tres de los salvajes se arrojasen contra ella tumbándola al suelo dejándola totalmente inmóvil -¡solamente he asesinado en nombre de Dios!-

" _Curioso, según recuerdo, tu quisiste asesinarme por tu propia voluntad"_

Ahora era la imagen de Hyodo Issei la que le hablaba con sorna, con un tono humillante y despectivo

" _no estaba permitido matar a civiles inocentes y asesinaste a mis padres por querer vengarte… además ¿Por qué aseguras que no eres asi?"_

-¡cállate!...- respondió la peli azul haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantar a los monstruos que cada vez se arremolinaban más sobre ella -…¡yo se la clase de persona que soy!-

" _¡oh, ¿en serio?!¿no crees que ya es hora de que te preguntes quien eres tu?¿cuánto has cambiado hasta ahora?¿acaso eras la misma persona hace dos noches con la que eres ahora?...lo serias si lo fueras, pero si no lo eres, no lo eres…pero si lo fueras podrias serlo pero si no lo eres no lo eres y ya…-_

¡callate!¡yo… yo…!- gruñía la peli azul siendo superada no solo físicamente sino también por sus extraños delirios que la comenzaban a acosar, delirios que la asaltaban tan bruscamente que desordenaban todo dogma que ella conocía -…¡yo no se!-

" _¡oh pero yo si lo se!...- agregaba Issei una vez más extendiendo sus brazos con alegría -¡lo se por qué te gusta matar y cortar!¡¿te gusta verdad? Cortarlo absolutamente todo… quizás por eso naciste con la bendición para portar a Durandal… una espada que puede cortarlo todo, solo puede ser empuñada por alguien que esté dispuesta a cortarlo absolutamente todo, y que disfrute haciéndolo…-_

Xenovia jadeaba desesperadamente por algo de aire, el calor la estaba sofocando, el cansancio la tenía en su límite y aun así, su rostro comenzaba a mostrar un sonrojo considerable, el agitar de su pecho más que por la falta de aire, era por la forma en la que su corazón bombeaba la sangre que no había perdido llevando adrenalina a todo su cuerpo

-¡actuar asi jamás será correcto!

" _oye ¿pero quien decide lo que es correcto en este mundo?..." preguntaba Issei extrañado mirándola de reojo "ser crucificada o morir atada a un poste mientras te prenden fuego únicamente por que te viole acaso seria más correcto? ¿y si decidiesen que usar un salmón en la cabeza para honrar a Dios es correcto lo harías?"_

La opresión en su ser ya era demasiada para ser contenida, tanto estrés físico, tanto estrés mental, tanto estrés mental por llevar la horrible carga de ocultar su pecado, la horrible carga de ocultar su deseo naciente por la destrucción

¿Por qué ocultarlo con tanto ahínco cuando eso solo le causaba dolor?

" _¿te contamos un secreto Xen chan?"... murmuraba el castaño junto a las otras entidades que habían aparecido antes -…a veces para que las rosas blancas sean rojas… simplemente…"_

Antes de darse cuenta, Xenovia tenía empuñada por el mango a Rapidly , no supo en que momento lo había hecho

" _tienes que pintarlas de rojo"_

-ahhhh…- jadeo Xenovia expulsando una última bocanada de aire…

Antes de que una enorme sonrisa se posase en su rostro

SLASSSSSSHHHHH

Los gritos y jadeos desesperados de aquellas almas indefensas se vieron opacados por el ruido del metal atravesando carne y hueso con un movimiento contundente, lo suficiente para no solo cortar a cinco de los poseídos limpiamente, sino para también cortar la pared que estaba delante de ella, así como el poste, la acera, el asfalto y todo lo que se encontrase en su camino

-jah…-

Con un solo movimiento, gran parte de su cansancio había desaparecido, aquellas cosas que la estaban aplastando, ya no estaban, y gran parte de esa presión en su pecho había desaparecido

-jah jah…-

¿era correcto sentirse tan bien en ese momento?

Fue una pregunta que no respondió en el acto, puesto que otros ocho salvajes venían contra ella por atrás, dándole el tiempo suficiente para girar, mostrando como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, con sus pupilas tremendamente contraídas a pesar de la forma en como tenía abierto los ojos

SLASH

Un solo corte para partir a las ocho amenazas en varios pedazos, ancianos y niños no se salvaron de aquella acción defensiva y si bien la sangre de los muertos comenzaba a cubrirla, cayendo por su cabello, rostro y traje

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…-

La expresión de Jubilo en el rostro de Xenovia conforme blandía su espada y cortaba más cosas, cortaba más seres vivos no desaparecida, haciendo que ella riese sin ninguna clase de consideración, desahogándose por completo

" _que curioso… por fuera te ves como una guerrera santa… pero en el fondo solo eres una psicópata sedienta de sangre"_

Casi como si estuviese bailando, como si no hubiese sido herida o si quiera estuviese cansada, Xenovia continuaba blandiendo a Excalibur Rapidly de manera casi artística con una sola mano, girando sobre sí misma como si fuese una bailarina de ballet, con sus brazos abiertos sintiendo como llovía la sangre sobre ella como si fuese una lluvia veraniega

-¡era como lo dijiste Hyodo Issei!...- exclamo ella llena de júbilo y de alegría en medio de la dantesca escena -…¡si quería que las rosas blancas fueran rojas, solo tenía que pintarlas de rojo!-

Sin ninguna clase de contemplación moral, ética o si quiera de uso de Razon, Xenovia continuo centrada en el único objetivo que tenia en su mente en ese momento, llegar a la escuela de Rias Gremory, donde probablemente encontraría a Issei Hyodo

A lo lejos…

SLASH

TRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMPPPPPP

El sonido de los poderosos cortes que estaba realizando Xenovia, cargados con el poder suficiente para que la onda de viento de su movimiento cortase limpiamente parte del asfalto y todo lo que se cruzase con ella, llamaba la atención de sus dos compañeras quienes superadas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

-¡¿Xen chan?!...- pregunto horrorizada Irina de ver a quien era su mejor amiga actuando de manera tan salvaje

-¡maldicion!...- exclamo Queelag mirando frustrada como la guerrera fría del grupo se alejaba de ellas cortando a toda criatura que se cruzase frente a ella con una sonrisa mórbida en su rostro -…¡tenemos que detenerla!-

-¡Queelag san ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?...- pregunto Irina desesperada temiendo lo peor por su hermana de armas -…¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Xenovia chan?!...-

-¡No tengo idea!...- contestaba exasperada la peli negra impregnando su puño con fuego, golpeando con este al primero de los salvajes que se dirigio de nueva cuenta hacia ella de manera contundente -…¡Irina, se que es duro hacerlo, pero tendremos que aplicar mas fuerza en nuestros ataques, Algo le ha ocurrido a Xenovia y tenemos que detenerla!-

Era obvio que Queelag sabía lo que le había ocurrido a la peli azul, pero lo último que necesitaba era que Irina también se perdiese de alguna manera al enterarse de la verdad, por ahora la protegería mintiendo de ser necesario

-…-

Irina no decía nada, pero asentia a la orden de su superiora, por lo que, con el dolor de su corazón, transformaba a Mimic en una barra de acero, incapacitando con esta a los seres que la estaban atacando, aquello era algo que ella jamas haría de tener la opción, pero ahora proteger a su mejor amiga era su prioridad

-¡demonos prisa!...-

-¡hi!...-

Hiriendo de gravedad a quienes las atacaban, ambas chicas apresuraron su paso en dirección a la escuela de los demonios, ambas con la misión de evitar que los demonios fuesen atacados o que atacasen en pos de una represalia, mientras que Xenovia iba con la única intensión de pintar la rosa que era Hyodo Issei de color rojo, aun si su propio cuerpo estaba impedido de matarlo

Ninguna fue consciente que aun en medio del caos, un ser similar a un murciélago las miraba fijamente, transmitiendo lo que estaba viendo a su dueña

El grupo de esta también se puso en marcha

* * *

Kokabiel habiendo sido abandonado por los mocosos demonios en ese salón, no pudo evitar sentarse en el sillón principal donde Sona Sitri organizaba todo lo que infería a los asuntos de la ciudad, las razones más que por capricho, era porque atrás de esta, un amplio ventanal permitía ver lo que ocurría en el exterior, más precisamente la pista de atletismo y a lo lejos, el edificio antiguo, principal sede del club de ocultismo y bastión de Rias Gremory

En los pisos inferiores podía ver como los Sitri corrían y volaban por el perímetro mirando con terror lo que a lo lejos veían, la ciudad entrando en un caos absoluto por la trampa puesta por Ekatherina

Y hablando de la misma

-¿puedo preguntar por qué tienes esas apariencia?...- preguntaba el peli negro viendo el caos sin voltear a mirar atrás de él, donde una adolescente peli roja lo miraba con diversión

-lamento presentarme asi Kokabiel sama… pero antes de llegar aquí intercepte una señal de Rias Gremory que bueno… creo que puede aportar algo especial a este escenario que hemos creado…-

Kokabiel cruzado de piernas, entrelazaba sus dedos riendo levemente

-¿y para eso tenías que robar la apariencia de Rias Gremory?...- volteando su asiento, pudo ver que en efecto, con quien estaba hablando era la princesa de la destrucción carmesí, al menos, en apariencia

-créame que estará más que satisfecho con la señal de ayuda que envié con esta apariencia…-

El peli negro alzaba una ceja intrigado por lo que decía su asistente, pero él la conocía, si ella decía que aquello ayudaría a su plan, es porque era así

-entonces ¿lo convenciste? - pregunto el Cadre con cierta intriga que rayaba mas allá del interés

-¿convencerlo? Joh, tan pronto le dije que su recompensa seria Xenovia casi me ruega por hacerlo…- contestaba Ekatherina cambiando poco a poco hasta retomar su apariencia normal -…también he preparado el maniquí, todo está listo mi señor…-

-bien, siendo así, te lo encargo todo ahora…- murmuro Kokabiel levantándose de su asiento, acomodando su bufanda -…espero que todo este circo que montaste valga la pena…sabes que me sigue pareciendo estúpido hacer todo -

-oh, créame que lo hará mi señor…- contesto la rubia haciendo una avenía llevando su puño a su pecho, con su cabeza reclinada, pudo sentir como algo acababa de irrumpir en el territorio de la escuela, arrancándole una sonrisa…-le puedo garantizar que hoy la guerra estallara nuevamente…-

-eso espero…- contesto acercándose a la puerta del salón, estando propiamente en territorio Gremory o Sitri, le sería difícil pasar desapercibido, así como así -…dale a ambos mocosos lo que acordamos…- diciendo eso, el oji rojo se volteaba a ver hacia Ekatherina con una sonrisa mórbida -…procura que sea al mismo tiempo, será una lástima perderlos, pero que se le va a hacer…-

-hi…- contestaba la rubia

* * *

-jah…jah…jahhh….-

Jadeaba corriendo a toda prisa, usando sus alas apenas para sortear el caos absoluto sobre el cual se encontrada sumida la ciudad ahora, carros, muros, casas, incluso algunas mierdas extrañas que trataban de asaltarlo él las ignoraba como si nada, todo en pos de su único objetivo

Dando un salto especialmente alto, desplegando sus alas pese al descontrol que tenia de estas, Hyodo Issei finalmente llegaba a la escuela, para ver un panorama similar al del mundo muros afuera de esta

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban inconscientes en el piso, gimiendo y echando espuma por su boca, el aire rojo había viciado parcialmente el aire de la escuela dándole un panorama tétrico

Pero poco o nada le importaba eso a él, habiendo llegado a la pista de atletismo, fuera de los estudiantes inconscientes, no veía a nadie más, no veía a ninguno de su grupo, los Sitri estaban dispersos al otro lado de la escuela, y por supuesto no había visto por ninguna parte a las exorcistas

-¡¿Dónde están?!...- bramo molesto el castaño -…¡me prometieron que estaría aquí!-

Todo su ser ardía por una única necesidad, la de encontrarse frente a frente a Xenovia, la mujer que le había arrebatado lo último puro que había en su vida, aquella que había apagado el ultimo rayo de luz al cual él podía aferrarse… y así mismo la mujer que lo tenía obsesionado

Por lo mismo su sangre corrió frenética por su ser apenas sintió aquella presencia que no podía desconocer más, puesto que él había estado dentro de la misma, comenzando a correr como una bestia salvaje a la ubicación de la misma, cerca del gimnasio

Xenovia también había llegado al campo de batalla prometido, su deber era evitar el renacimiento del conflicto que aquejo la gran guerra, pero ahora, en ese lugar, cuando podía sentir claramente la presencia de su peor enemigo acercándose a ella a toda velocidad, la adrenalina se apodero por completo de su ser, no le importaba en absoluto mostrar sus heridas, su cansancio, el hecho de estar literalmente bañada en sangre ni mucho menos su mirada que no distaba de la de una bestia salvaje al asecho de su presa, el hermoso color de sus ojos hacia que esta brillase como focos incluso a través de esa tenue oscuridad

Situación que llego a su cúspide cuando la peli azul pudo observar al Dragon emperador rojo sobre el tejado del gimnasio, mirándola jadeando por su carrera recién terminada

Ambos se observaban a los ojos directamente sin importar la distancia, sintiendo claramente el odio que destilaba el uno por el otro

Issei era dominado por la imagen del cuarto de sus padres, sus cuerpos, lo dantesco de la escena, estrujándole el corazón aumentando su ira que simplemente aceleraba el proceso de liberación de endorfinas en su cuerpo

Xenovia solo podía recordar el dolor físico y emocional que sintió al haber perdido su pureza de manera tan grotesca, todo, por tener piedad de la peor escoria que ella pudo haber tenido la desgracia de haberse cruzado

¡BOOST!

La Boosted Gear inmediatamente comenzó a hacer su trabajo, mientras debido a su ira creciente y descontrolada ambos puños de Issei comenzaban a brillar de energía morada transparente, energía que irradiaba aura demoniaca pura

-¡XENOVIA!...- Grito el castaño a todo pulmón, con sus ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa desenfrenada

La peli azul respondía arrojando su Exalibur al suelo con desdén, como un objeto que la desmerecía por completo, extendiendo su mano de manera contundente a su costado

-¡Pedro, Basilius, Dyonisius y la bendita Virgen Maria!¡Os ordeno que escuchéis mi llamado!...-

De una grieta mágica sellada por un círculo mágico, comenzaba a salir una espada de considerable tamaño de color azul y dorado, la cual estaba atada por numerosas cadenas, la misma no demoro en ser empuñada, pasándole un corrientazo eléctrico a su portadora, como si se negase a aceptarla

Aquello molesto sobremanera a la peli azul, aferrando su agarre al mango de la espada por más que esta le molestaba

" _El poder es tu capacidad de imponer tu voluntad sin importar las consecuencias que no te afecten directamente a ti"_

Recordando aquellas palabras de Vasco, un aire de poder se apoderaba del pecho de la exorcista, imponiendo su autoridad sobre su propia espada

-¡obedece y destruye a mis enemigos!¡espada sagrada Durandal!-

Como si hubiese cedido a la orden por su enorme fuerza de voluntad, la espada sagrada rompía sus cadenas entregándose por completo al control de su dueña, haciendo que esta con un movimiento casi artístico apuntase en dirección a su enemigo, mirándolo con odio

No demoro en lanzarse contra él, con Durandal en sus puños, estaba segura de que esta vez no habría nada que evitase que cortase limpiamente a su presa

-¡HYODO ISSEI!-

Grito la peli azul con la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos de Issei, preparada para un todo o nada

FLLLLSSSSSSSSS

Aun asi, la ráfaga de energía roja y negra que choco directamente contra su espada la obligo a retroceder antes de que su golpe acertara, devolviéndola a tierra haciendo resentir sus heridas, el castaño volteo a ver quién lo había interrumpido en ese momento

-¡Issei!...- exclamo Rias contenta de encontrar nuevamente a su querido peón, querido arrojarse hacia él para sentir que era real, sin embargo su ímpetu se vio cortada al ver la cantidad de heridas que adornaban su rostro y brazos, aquellas horribles quemaduras en su piel -…¡por Lucifer!...-

No fue la única que reacciono así, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba también se vieron superados por el rojo vivo de la herida que su compañero presentaba bajo su ojo y cuello perdiéndose al interior de sus ropas

 _-no tengo tiempo para perder con ellos…-_

-no hay tiempo para eso Buchou…- contesto un Issei que ellos no habían visto hasta ahora, su aire frio que había dominado esos días, ahora había sido cambiado por un genuino aire de destrucción de su parte, sus ojos, su boca torcida en una sonrisa violenta, nada denotaba que el fuese el mismo Issei que ellos conocían y apreciaban -…¡yo me encargare de ella personalmente!-

-¡iremos todos contra ellas Issei!...- cortaba Rias haciéndose delante de él junto a sus otros compañeros de clan -…¡no les perdonaremos lo que te hicieron ni a tus padres!-

Habiendo declarado eso, Rias y Akeno arrojaban de lo más poderoso de su arsenal mágico directamente contra la exorcista quien estaba preparada a desviar aquellos ataques con su espada, un ataque como ese aun con Durandal normalmente sería difícil de desviar, pero algo dentro de su ser palpitaba con mayor fuerza en ese momento, diciéndole que incluso el poder de la destrucción y los rayos de la sacerdotisa del trueno no serían nada para ella

Sin embargo

SLASSHHHHHHHH

Antes de que esos ataques llegasen hacia ella, Irina había cortado la unión de ambos ataques con un corte preciso de su Excalibur en forma de katana, atacando por donde la unión de ambos era más débil partiéndolo y desviándolos

-¡no les dejaremos que lastimen a Xenovia Rias Gremory!...- gritaba Irina con genuino rugido de guerra

" _¿es gracioso no? ¡La forma en la que esclavizo Issei kun!"_

Irina no podía dejar de mirar con desprecio a la líder del grupo Gremory, aquella que le había arrebatado la libertad a su querido amigo de la infancia y lo había convertido en el juguete de ella y su esposo

No se lo perdonaría

-¡Rias Gremory!...- bramo Irina con todo el poder que sus pulmones podían imprimir

Por su parte la peli roja la miraba con genuino repudio por igual, jamás le perdonaría lo que le hicieron a Issei ni su familia, aquello se convertiría en una batalla campal entre las tres exorcistas y el grupo Gremory

Sin embargo, eso era lo último que deseaban los ejes centrales del conflicto

Issei y Xenovia no querían que nadie interfiriese entre lo de ellos, mas allá de lo personal y lo pasional, mas allá de lo que se pudiesen detestar, ambos lo tenían claro

Eso era algo que únicamente ellos podían entender, nadie más tenía derecho a interponerse en aquella tergiversación de la búsqueda del poder, de la maldad, de la lujuria y la pasión en la que se había convertido su encuentro fortuito

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

Y de desprovisto, cortando todo el ambiente, la risa de Kokabiel cortaba la tensión asesina que se había formado, llamando la atención de ambos grupos

-¡esto es increíble!¡me encanta como todos están listo para matarse entre todos!...- se burlaba el peli negro posando su mano en su frente con una expresión refinada -…es simplemente increíble

-¡kokabiel!...- llamaba Xenovia iracunda por la interrupción del peli negro -…¡¿Qué hace en este lugar?!...-

-¿yo? Bueno querida, venia acá para cumplir mi palabra…- contesto este con tono jocoso mirando con obsceno gusto a la exorcista -…veo que tu poder aumento bastante desde nuestro último encuentro, estoy contento…- ahora el mismo volteaba a ver al dragon rojo quien lo miraba con recelo -…no está nada mal chico…- susurro por lo bajo sin que nadie lo escuchase

-¿Kokabiel?...- bufo Rias con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder -…¿Qué es lo que hace un Cadre de Grigory en la escuela en estos momentos?¡¿fue usted el que libero ese miasma en la ciudad?!-

El oji rojo extendía sus diez alas negras para descender grácilmente al patio de la escuela, en medio de ambos grupos en conflicto

-bueno, tenía varios asuntos que resolver con la señorita de allá…- otorgo este señalando a Xenovia con sus dedos -…no fue a un miembro de la familia Gremory como acordamos, pero el hecho de que asesinases a los padres del mocoso ha armado un escenario más que perfecto para lo que estaba buscando, por lo que te otorgare lo que habíamos acordado…-

Todo el mundo quedo estático a lo que había dicho Kokabiel, especialmente las tres exorcistas

-¡espera!¡¿Xen chan?!...- pregunto Irina atónita volteando a ver a su mejor amiga sin poder creer lo que está escuchando -…oi…¿Qué…que es eso de que mataste a los señores Hyodo?...-

-así que fuiste tú…- murmuro Rias con sus manos desbordando su poder de la destrucción

Todo el mundo rodeaba a la peli azul quien no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, el horrible escalofrió que recorría su espalda al haber sido descubierta directamente por el mismo miserable que le había encargado su tarea a traición, en ese momento un sentimiento de temor, nervios y rabia se arremolino dentro de ella al haber sido descubierta de esa manera frente a sus amigas, su traición había sido confirmada

-¡Kokabiel!...- grito Xenovia iracunda apuntando su espada contra él -…¡maldito!¡me engañaste!-

El oji rojo reía de manera crápula por el comentario de la peli azul, puesto que este era su confesión de su culpa

-oh vamos, yo no te he engañado, te prometí decirte la verdad que resolvería tus dudas y es lo que hare en estos momentos…- diciendo eso, volteaba a mirar a todos los presentes -… y ya que todos ustedes están acá, pueden saberlo de paso…pero antes de eso tengo que respaldar a la pequeña Xenovia…- otorgaba este con gracia -…ella es una buena chica que solamente se vio obligada a hacer eso porque el pequeño Issei kun en un ataque de ira la violo…- la confesión esta vez trillo los nervios de Issei haciendo que todos sus compañeros volteasen a verlo de manera incrédula -…por lo que es normal que ella buscase venganza…¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que esa?-

-Issei…- murmuro Rias incrédula -… ¿eso es cierto?...-

Le daba temor preguntarlo, aquello no era tan descabellado teniendo el estado de ánimo que este había estado demostrando por lo mismo, la forma en la que Asia les fue arrebatada

-¡Dios mío!...- Exclamo Irina volteando a ver incrédula a Xenovia quien no le daba el rostro por estar empuñando su espada contra Kokabiel, sin embargo, esta podía sentir la mirada del juicio de la castaña sobre ella -…¡Xen chan!-

Quien no tuvo ninguna clase de consideración fue Queelag quien a paso apresurado se dirigía hacia Xenovia, tomándola del cuello de su traje con ira contenida en su mirada

-¡Xenovia!¡¿eso es cierto?!...- el ver como la peli azul desviaba su mirada molesta y su silencio fueron la confinación de lo dicho por el Cadre, haciendo que esta la tomase con ambas manos para gritarle a la cara -….¡¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho pequeño pedazo de mierda?!-

Para terror de ella, tal cual había dicho Ekatherina, Queelag alzo una de sus manos preparando una fuerte concentración de fuego en esta, preparada para matar a quemarropa a su compañera corrompida

Sin embargo, una lanza de luz obligo a ambas a separarse, haciendo que Queelag retrocediese de un salto dejando caer a Xenovia al piso quien el haber sido descubierta de esa horrible manera, la tenía parcialmente en shock, impidiéndole que se levantase del suelo por la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento de todo y su propio cansancio

-oh, no puedo permitir que le hagas nada aun…- interrumpía Kokabiel casual -…no hasta que yo cumpla mi parte del trato… Xenovia chan, creo haberte dicho que te diría la verdad que te haría libre…-

Xenovia, casi por inercia volteo a ver al peli negro quien le dedicaba una sonrisa mórbida, pensativa, casi ausente de su ser

 _¿aquella verdad? ¿ha valido todo esto algo tan nimio cómo eso?... ¿realmente esta es la misma verdad que me revelaría Vasco dono?_

Y pese a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de su pecho

 _¿Por qué siento que lo que tenga que decir este sujeto… realmente me liberara?_

-verán, esto lo han guardado como el más alto secreto tanto en la iglesia como en el infierno, realmente me parece algo estúpido, pero es asi… En la gran guerra hubo grandes bajas de todos los bandos implicados en la misma, los demonios perdieron a sus líderes originales los Dai Maous, nosotros perdimos a legiones enteras de los nuestros mientras que el cielo perdió a su padre y creador…-

Por un momento ninguno de los presentes supo asimilar o si quiera entender lo que Kokabiel estaba diciendo

Xenovia parpadeo varias veces, extrañada pese a su horrible estado

-espera…- bufo ella apoyándose en su espada tratando de levantarse por más que el sentimiento de saber que su vida había terminado esa misma tarde la ahogaba -…no me tomes por tonta…- continuo ella sintiendo la opresión y la dura vergüenza de haber sido descubierta de tan horrible manera, del hecho que ahora todos sabían no solo que ella había asesinado a dos personas inocentes si no que había sido mancillada por un demonio -…eso suena como si Dios hubiese muerto, pero eso es estúpido… es imposible…-

La sonrisa de Kokabiel se ensanchaba mas

-no, para nada pequeña Xenovia, es exactamente eso…

 _ **Dios esta muerto… esa es la verdad que te haría libre…-**_

Ante tal magna revelación, sobre el lugar se asentó un silencio sepulcral, nadie terminaba de digerir lo que había dicho el terrible ángel caído

-no… tiene que ser una broma…- murmuro Irina negando con su cabeza -… eso es imposible…-

-¡¿Qué clase de pruebas tienes para asegurar eso?!...- esta vez era Rias Gremory quien preguntaba, perturbada, el hecho de que Dios estuviese muerto era un tema muy contraproducente en lo que se refería al equilibrio de las tres facciones

-realmente es algo difícil de definir en si mismo debido a que los cambios han sido sutiles gracias a Mikael quien ha hecho un excelente trabajo como sucesor manteniendo el sistema de milagros y plegarias funcionando lo mejor que puede, sin embargo, ¿no se les ha hecho raro que si bien la tasa de natalidad de los demonios es mínima la de los ángeles es inexistente?...-

Los pocos que entendían como surgían los seres de sangre pura fuese del cielo o del infierno comenzaban a entender de que iba el tema

-los ángeles no pueden reproducirse puesto que venimos de la gracia de Dios quien nos creaba de su ser mismo como una bendición ¿Por qué creen que dejaron de haber ángeles desde el final de la gran guerra? Hasta hace un tiempo esto solo era una teoría, pero Ekatherina me ha entregado documentos que muestran el desespero con el que Mikael ha tratado de recrear el sistema de reencarnación de los demonios, buscando crear nuevos ángeles de esa manera…- habiendo dicho eso, el Cadre volteaba a mirar a Xenovia y a Irina -… y para esto un primer filtro era dotar a potenciales candidatos con bendiciones cristalizadas el cual era el proyecto original del arzobispo genocida, Valper Galliel…-

Tanto Irina como Xenovia recordaron claramente aquel momento en el que sus cuerpos fueron unidos a aquella creación del en ese momento, científico de la iglesia, sirviendo como filtro de prueba de lo que estaba diciendo Kokabiel

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba

Al menos no para Xenovia, ella sabía que Kokabiel era traidor y manipulador, pero incluso el no mentiría con algo de ese calibre, además de que la forma en la que hablaba de manera casi intima sobre Vasco ¿esa era aquella verdad que la liberaría?

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro _,_ realmente no entendía de que la liberaría eso, pero si entendía algo con suma claridad

Que la razón por la que le habían arrebatado todo… era una mentira

 _-me fueron arrebatados mis padres… mi infancia… mi virtud…incluso mi nombre…todo fue arrebatado…_

Si su vida había sido basada toda en una mentira ¿Qué era ella? ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué había estado luchando? Todo lo que había sido de su vida, cada vida arrebatada, cada misión realizada, cada día vivido, todo era para servir a la obra del señor, para impartir su palabra y su fe por todo el mundo, pero también realizar los más crueles actos que pudiese cometer a su edad por defender su nombre

El nombre de un ser que no era más que una ilusión de una organización corrupta y traicionera

Y ella, su más fiel títere, uno al que le acababan de cortar las cuerdas y que ahora seria descartada desapareciendo en un mundo donde nada fue verdadero y donde fue utilizada por todos

Una vida sin sentido donde había sido criada con la idea de un Dios misericordioso que no existía en su cabeza como su único motivo para vivir

… _¿todo me fue arrebatado por una mentira?_

-¿Por qué?...- fue lo único que pudo murmurar, de rodillas, en el piso con ambos puños tallados en la tierra, llorando libremente -…¿Por qué me toco una vida asi?...-

Nuevamente Vasco tuvo la respuesta

" _Para la iglesia seria una perdida que alguien con la bendición de haber nacido con la Durandal bajo su brazo no tuviese relación con ella, o en casos peores, que tuviese relación con organizaciones enemigas de esta"_

" _muchas veces se procedió a "retirar" a los niños bendecidos de sus padres para crecer únicamente con lo que les enseñaba la iglesia, aun a costa de sus propias familias"_

Xenovia miro a la enorme espada que estaba empuñada en su mano derecha, sintiendo genuino repudio por ella

 _-¡¿toda mi vida me fue arrebatada por culpa de esta espada?!¡¿Por qué?!¡yo no escogí nacer con ella!_

En aquel momento, todo atisbo de fe que Xenovia tuvo por la iglesia, por la fe que esta profesaba, por la Hermana Griselda quien la había entrenado desde su tierna infancia y la misma figura de Dios, había desaparecido por completo en un mar de ira, dolor y arrepentimiento

-¡nada de eso es asunto mio!...- Gritaba Rias iracunda apuntando con su mano a Xenovia quien no respondía ante la clara amenaza contra su vida, al parecer, ni si quiera era consciente de esta ni le importaba serlo -…¡esta es la perra que asesino a dos habitantes inocentes de mi ciudad por lo que tengo todo el derecho a ejecutarla!...-

Para incomodidad de Akeno y los otros, ni Irina ni Queelag se mostraban sabiendo cómo reaccionar a tal declaración, ninguna de las dos se interponía en el camino de Rias Gremory hacia su objetivo quien al parecer estaba resignada a su suerte

Un brillo rojizo y negro comenzó a emanar de su mano

-no te preocupes por un Dios que está muerto…- sentencio Rias disparando su poder hacia la exorcista -…dentro de un momento tu también lo estaras…-

Xenovia no volteo a mirar a aquella ráfaga de poder destructor que se dirigía a su cabeza, no había ninguna razón para hacerlo, por lo que estatica estaba preparada para su inminente muerto

BOOST

Sin embargo, aquel ataque nunca llego, puesto que en un movimiento que fue imposible de ver para todo, el peon Gremory había sido mas rápido que el ataque de su ama, destruyéndolo en el mismo momento que este estuvo a pocos metros de su objetivo

-¡¿pero que?!...- exclamaron todos al ver como Issei se había puesto entre todos los presentes y una atónita Xenovia, con su puño ardiendo parcialmente por el ataque de su ama asi como por su propio poder -…¡¿Issei?!-

-¡recuerdo haberlo dicho claramente….!- Gruño este emanando vapor de su aliento sin mostrar sus ojos cubierto por sus ojos, con su garra apuntando al suelo con sus dedos contraídos

 _ **-…¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con Xenovia, es únicamente asunto mío, no dejare que nadie más que yo la toque!...-**_

Lo siguiente que vieron todos, fue el ojo totalmente dilatado de Hyodo Issei y la sonrisa mórbida que se había dibujado en su rostro aquella fatídica noche de hacía dos días atrás

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 6**

* * *

PALABRAS DE AUTOR

Bueno, aqui esta, otro cap del fic mas edgy del fandom " :V :v :v " y debo decir que esto me costo trabajo esta vez, tuve uno de esos bloqueos donde sientes que todo lo que estas escribiendo es mierda pero el resto asegura que no lo es pero tu comienzas a sentir que si y bla bla bla, ustedes saben de que va ese royo, un fin de semana a mi bola, trabajo pesado y trotar por las tardes me ayudo a relajar el cerebro para retomar la marcha, en fin, solo queria decir dos cosas

de los aportes de aereth pues no ha habido muchos por no decir ninguno por cierta razon, como han visto el hombre esta centrado en lo suyo actualmente y no he querido molestarlo mientras sale de su crisis existencial como escritor que busca la popularidad por lo que bueno, agua al cantaro

segundo, y esto es algo especial

recientemente en este fic y en superhero han hecho un cierto comentario en cada uno que me ha arrancado una genuina sonrisa de satisfaccion, casi orgasmica debo decir, en superhero alla anotara el peo a su tiempo cuando actualice pero aca debo hacer los debidos honores, muchos saben que yo soy de tirar de referentes para muchas cosas, algunos de estos, demasiado desconocidos para el publico actual pero que si referencio es por el enorme valor que tienen como historia o por el rasgo que sea, uno de ellos ha sido "drug candy" que como fue referido, es mi base para la tension y el toque sexual de mi fic, ya que yu haan es de los mejores personajes femeninos que jamas vi construido y oppa de los mejores salary man jamas vistos tambien, el manga es una puta pasada y lo recomiendo a cualquiera... en fin, este fue un referente que atrapo **ATON455** por lo que haciendo una pequeña concesion, al hombre le permitire un deseo llamemosle asi, osea que si tiene alguna peticion o propuesta que no altere la trama del fic o la idea principal, puede hacermela y yo la aplicare, esto, debido a que este era el elemento mas desconocido hasta la fecha en mis fics- claro que la imagen de perfil de mi fanfiction debio delatarme con creces

solo me queda despedirme agradeciendole a **SHINJIESBOSTERO** por su apoyo y colaboracion con el fic, sin el, no habria un bustercall de este nivel por lo que por orden divina mia, ireis a sus fics y los disfrutareis tanto como yo lo hago... eso, si no soy una manada de maricas que solo quieren leer harems ridiculos, Isseis gary stuu o historia de traiicon sin sentido, si soy hombres ¡leed historias con trama coño!

hasta la otra


	7. Chapter 7

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **MOSTER-DARKNES: Bueno, ese era el enfoque, darle un poco mas de realidad al mundo fantasioso, gracias por el apunte**

 **GUERREROWALKER: Muy buen resumen de todo**

 **KYRE DRAKENSAW: pues se que es de mis mejores historias, pero no pense que fuese enredada, curiosmente siempre tengo cuidado de no escribir nada complejo para la gente de aqui, para que lo digieran con facilidad**

 **MORPHOS: chico, no te preocupes, solo uno o dos cogieron la referencia a Drug Candy, asi que no tienes por que sufrir, y gracias, se nota que le has cogido el hilo a la historia con facilidad**

 **Antifanboy: pues primero que todo, wow, gracias, no pense que nos tuviese en tan alta estima, y podria explayarme mucho diciendo todo lo que opino sobre lo que dijiste, pero me resumire diciendo que primero, no me queda tan facil abandonar este miserable pasatiempo, segundo, la idea es esa, darle un tinte mas real a la historia y bueno, tercero... gracias por recordarme que no tengo hogar grandisimo hijo de pu..**

 **BENITO CAMELAS: jojojojo chico, hiciste unas buenas preguntas... y me alegra saber lo de nuestras regiones**

 **IMPULZ: esto... se que he dado la pauta para pensar asi... pero tu forma de ver a donde va la historia da puta grima amigo mio**

 **ERENDIR: Pues si querias mas momentos donde no sabes si continuar o no pues aca estan hijo mio**

 **DAIYOGS: hombre pues que puedo decir, gracias**

 **TRYNDAMER95: muy buen resumen de la situacion**

 **TENZALUCARD123: Tus reviews me tocan los huevos bastante**

 **HYAKKY YAKO: pues chico, aca hay mas...**

* * *

 **EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 7**

* * *

La situación en la ciudad estaba a punto de llegar a un punto en el que se pudiese considerar que todo se había deformado en una completa hecatombe, el cielo viciado de color rojo como si se hubiese levantado una dimensión de bolsillo había consumido la ciudad por completo, los habitantes de aquella modesta ciudad circulaban por la misma bestializados por obra de la trampa de Kokabiel y Ekatherina, muchos de estos con sus bocas y manos manchadas de sangre de quienes fueron lo suficientemente desafortunados para caer inconscientes en lugares cercanos a los puntos focales de la infección, una orquesta mortecina de sonidos guturales, de objetos arrastrándose, de la carne siendo arrancada mientras su sangre chorreaba por el asfalto…. Anarquía absoluta que podía representar la completa destrucción de la misma

Y aun así, todo eso se veía eclipsado momentáneamente por la acción que se estaba desencadenando en la escuela superior de la misma, donde un conflicto entre el cielo y el infierno se estaba llevando a cabo, uno que acababa de tornarse de la peor manera por las acciones de dos tristes peones que no superaban los dieciséis años de edad

-¡Issei!¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!...- pregunto Rias Gremory casi en shock al ver como su sirviente había desviado el ataque de ella cuyo objetivo era la exorcista que había asesinado a sus padres, sentimiento compartido por los demás miembros de su clan e incluso por las exorcistas presentes

Pese a esto, la mirada enfermiza del mencionado, aunque mostraba su caos interior, no reflejaba en absoluto nada que se pareciese al remordimiento por su acción

-creo haberlo dicho antes…- anunciaba este apretando su puño con fuerza -… ¡yo seré el único que me encargue de ella!...-

En el suelo, Xenovia miraba atónita a quien había protegido su vida en el último momento, no pudiendo evitar sentir nada más que repulsión por lo mismo

En esos breves instantes donde toda su vida se había venido finalmente abajo con la traición de Kokabiel… no, con la traición que ella misma gesto hacia la iglesia al hacerle caso a este por saciar su curiosidad y necesidad de saber la verdad, y como la misma había demostrado que toda su vida no era más que una mala obra de teatro donde ella era tanto el arlequín para la burla de todos así como el títere que se podía usar a conveniencia instigada por una causa falsa; en lo único que podía pensar era en como quería que el dolor terminase ahí, haber muerto a manos de Rias Gremory no hubiese sido tan malo puesto que ahora lo había perdido todo y desaparecería como la peor de las escorias para la asociación a la cual entrego su vida

Por eso mismo el que fuese el zángano que la había condenado a eso el que la estuviese protegiendo, no hizo más que reavivar el odio que había eclipsado la melancolía

-¡maldito!...-

Grito Xenovia mientras con su espada se abalanzo en un ataque contra Issei quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella, dándole apenas el tiempo para cubrirse con sus brazos

SLASHHHHHH

Para el Dragón rojo, ver como el ataque con esa otra espada sagrada no era similar al de la Excalibur Rapidly que se basaba en el golpe rápido sino en una poderosa onda expansiva que acompañaba el tajo lo tomo por sorpresa, sintiendo como la energía sagrada golpeaba su cuerpo despidiéndolo varios metros hacia atrás provocándole un horrible dolor por todo su ser

-¡aarrggggg!-

-¡Issei!- grito alarmada Rias cargando poder en sus manos, mirando con ira descontrolada a la exorcista -…¡hija de perra!-

Sin darle tiempo para nada mas, tanto ella como los demás se abalanzaban sobre la peli azul quien al ver a los otros cuatro demonios que iban contra ella se preparó poniéndose en guardia juntando toda la fuerza de la que su cuerpo pudiese disponer. Hacia unos instantes atrás no le hubiese importado morir si más, pero ahora, estaba dispuesta a todo, si podía llevarse a Issei y a Kokabiel al infierno, no le importaría pagarlo con su propia vida

Aun cuando sabía que esa era una pelea que no podría ganar

-¡Xen chan!...- grito exasperada Irina abalanzándose para ir a rescatar a su compañera caída en desgracia, sin embargo la mano de Queelag tomándola de su muñeca la detuvo

-¡alto Irina!¡no podemos hacer nada por ella!...- le ordenaba la peli negra de manera autoritaria, haciendo desfallecer momentáneamente el ímpetu de su compañera -…Xenovia ha traicionado a la iglesia, ahora ella es una hereje, no nuestra compañera-

-pero… pero… ¡no la podemos dejar terminar de esta manera!...- suplicaba Irina viendo como la peli azul haciendo acopio de todo su poder se defendía lo mejor que podía de los ataques mágicos así como de cuerpo a cuerpo de los cuatro Gremory con desesperación -…¡no sé por qué Xenovia chan haya hecho lo que hizo!¡pero no es una razón para dejarla morir de esta manera, es el señor quien tiene que juzgarla, no los demonios!-

Diciendo eso, ella volvía a retomar su forcejeo, siendo retenida por Queelag como buenamente esta podía

-¡maldita sea Irina!¡ya perdí a Xenovia y no te perderé a ti también!...- grito la peli negra ya exasperada, tironeando fuertemente a la castaña

La exorcista de coletas quedo sin palabras al ver el desespero con el que su compañera trataba de detenerla para evitar que se pusiese en peligro, su expresión casi maternal mostraba se había torcido en una de casi ruego absoluto, haciéndole pensar que realmente no quería que ella también se perdiese en ese camino

Aquello mello el ímpetu de Irina, haciendo que dejase de forcejear al instante, aun así, su mirar no perdía la intransigencia de su decisión

-lo siento… pero Xen chan es mi mejor amiga…- decía Irina mirando a los ojos de su superior -…al menos, debo darle la oportunidad que se explique…-

Queelag estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba dispuesta a ser más contundente si tenía que serlo, pero eso solo hubiese llevado a más problemas, eso era algo seguro mirando a la normalmente tonta y tímida chica hablando con genuina decisión por lo que suspirando metía su mano en su capa, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos

-vamos a hacer una cosa…- bufo esta fastidiada encendiendo uno de estos con sus dedos dándole una profunda calada de manera relajada pese a lo pesado del ambiente en ese momento -…ayudaremos a Xenovia si de ahora en adelante me haces caso sin rechistar…-

Irina quedo de piedra con la propuesta, cosa que fastidio a la peli negra quien parecía perder la paciencia rápidamente

-¡¿tenemos un trato?!...- pregunto esta con genuina molestia

-¡si, lo tenemos!...- otorgo la castaña asintiendo con su quijada, gesto que fue correspondido por la peli negra quien exhalando el humo al costado preparo en sus manos dos esferas de magma comprimido mirando a sus objetivos

-escucha, nada de lastimar a los Gremory…- decía la peli negra a modo de plan -…eso es lo que quiere ese cabron por lo que haremos lo siguiente, detendremos el embate de los demonios, tomaremos a la idiota a la fuerza y nos la llevaremos lo más lejos que podamos…-

-¡hi!-

Habiendo hecho el plan, ambas chicas se abalanzaron tan rápido como sus pies podían, sin embargo…

TROOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

Un estruendo lo suficientemente poderoso para desestabilizar a todos los presentes en el campo de batalla desoriento a ambas chicas, así como a los Gremory quienes volaron unos pocos metros hacia atrás cayendo de bruces al piso, al mirar que había causado la explosión, en el centro del patio de la escuela una lanza de luz dorada desaparecía tras haber cumplido con su cometido

-ya es suficiente…- anunciaba Kokabiel mirando a los presentes con desdén -… no puedo decir que no ha sido divertido verlos peleando como unos críos estúpidos, pero la diversión tiene que acabar…- habiendo dicho eso, los ojos rojos como la sangre de Kokabiel se posaban sobre Xenovia quien al ser observada por este inmediatamente preparo su espada para responder -…tengo asuntos sin resolver con esa mocosa por lo que me la llevare ahora…-

Todas las partes presentes de la pelea se alarmaron con esa declaración, si bien todos estaban atónitos por el anuncio, la sonrisa de tiburón del peli negro los intimidaba lo suficiente para no poder reaccionar al instante

En especial Xenovia

-¡¿qué es lo que quiere conmigo?!...- pregunto esta con desprecio

-te lo dije en Italia… lo único que quiero es un enfrentamiento digno con la portadora actual de Durandal…- contestaba este de manera jocosa -…aun no estás en condiciones para hacerlo por lo que desde este momento pasaras a ser de mi propiedad…-

el anuncio hizo rabiar aún más a la peli azul quien de inmediato se disparó hacia el Cadre preparado para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo, siendo detenido este por sus alas negras con tal poder que no se había movido un solo milímetro pese al poderoso embate el cual hizo correr una fuerte corriente de aire atrás de este -… ríndete o muere en este lugar, tu escoges…-

-¡prefiero morir mil veces grandísimo hijo de perra!- grito está en la cara del peli negro quien simplemente bufo un suspiro fastidiado

-bueno, como desees… pero no te daré el gusto de morir tan fácilmente…- otorgo este alzando su mano tomando del cuello a Xenovia, manteniéndola suspendida del suelo aun cuando ella forcejeaba por soltarse -…como dije, quiero una pelea como la de los viejos días con Vasco, no me importa si debo revolcarte un poco las ideas para que llegues a ese nivel… incluso pienso que sería divertido usar los métodos que nuestro amigo Issei uso para motivarte a pelear…-

El color desapareció del rostro de Xenovia al escuchar tal brutalidad contra ella, haciendo que su forcejeo aumentase, su desesperación se alzo a su más alto punto cuando vio la mano del Cadre acercarse peligrosamente a su seno izquierdo tal cual lo había hecho Issei en su momento

 _DRAGON SHOOT_

Casi como si fuese en cámara lenta, la esfera verde choco violentamente contra el hombro y cuello del Cadre de Grigory estallando instantáneamente sacando a volar tanto a este como a Xenovia, la explosión había sido lo suficientemente devastadora para dejar un rastro de destrucción por donde había pasado la esfera y la expansión de la misma levantando piedras y parte de los edificios anexos, pero al mismo tiempo había sido lo suficientemente concentrada para evitar que Xenovia sufriese un daño directo permitiéndole reincorporarse inmediatamente

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?...- bufaba una voz a la distancia, la de Hyodo Issei cuyo brazo izquierdo estaba alzado en forma de puño de su ataque recién realizado -...¡ella es mía!-

A varios metros, saliendo de una espesa nube de polvo, Kokabiel aparecía caminando como si nada, con parte de su chaqueta y bufanda roída por el ataque a traición y un leve hilo de sangre de su mejilla cortada el cual el limpiaba con su pulgar pasándoselo por la lengua, todo sin que este perdiese la sonrisa de su rostro

-vaya, he sido atacado por un demonio a traición, esto puedo considerarlo una declaración hostil suficiente para responder con fuerza…exijo una disculpa en estos momentos…-

Ordeno el peli negro fingiendo molestia, pero de trasfondo se podía sentir su alegría crápula al haber hecho que el chico Gremory picase el anzuelo

-¿disculparme?...- pregunto jocoso el castaño avanzando hacia Kokabiel quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola al costado -…no me disculpare con un cabron que trata de quitarme a mi presa…-

-¡Issei detente!...- grito Rias Gremory a la distancia, llamando la atención del castaño cuyo frenesí aun no desaparecía de su rostro -…¡no lo ataques!...-

Extrañado por tal orden, la mirada del castaño se posó inmediatamente sobre su ama escudriñándola, esta, pese al escalofrió que le paso al ser el blanco de una mirada tan penetrante como la de él en ese momento, mantuvo su firmeza

-no sé qué haya estado pasando aquí en la escuela desde lo ocurrido esta mañana, pero no podemos atacar a un Cadre de Grigory así como así, no cuando no somos su objetivo, eso reavivaría el conflicto que causo la gran guerra…-

De manera espeluznante, casi ausente, el mentón de Issei se elevaba levemente, mirando a su ama con cierto desprecio

-¿y eso a mí que me importa?...- pregunto este con desdén, volviendo a mirar al peli negro quien sonreía de manera burlona, retándole a pelear -…tengo cuentas pendientes con este sujeto…-

-¡Issei!- protesto una vez más Rias ante el comportamiento de su sirviente, replica que llego a oídos sordos

Nuevamente, ambos hombres estaban frente a frente, pero la situación era distinta, el que estaba ahí ya no era el mismo Issei confundido y herido brutalmente con el que había lidiado a manera de prisionero, este era uno totalmente abandonado de todo, un hombre que había perdido todo y al que solo le quedaba una nimia y falsa relación con su ama dentro del grupo demoniaco, una la cual el ya no respetaba en absoluto

Por eso mismo podía mantenerse de pie, inmutable, aun cuando claramente podía morir en ese momento, porque en ese mismo momento eso no le podía importar menos, pero no lo haría si primero no se había desahogado con su mortal enemiga

-oh vaya ¿realmente quieres pelear conmigo mocoso?...-

-buena pregunta…- respondía él sin un ápice de duda en su voz, desafiante y molesto, pero con un toque burlón producto de su auto abandono -…depende de la respuesta ¿vas a meterte con mi presa?...-

Kokabiel sonreía complacido

-¿no crees que estas siendo muy fanfarrón a la hora de llamarla tu presa?…- contesto el peli negro jocosamente mirando con sorna a su enfrentado -…ella es actual portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal por lo que de partida tengo ciertas cuentas que saldar con ella que no me molestare en explicarle a un idiota como tú, además de eso tengo que aceptarlo… es una jovencita hermosa con un cuerpo agraciado y un carácter atrayente…- habiendo dicho eso, su mirada se estrechó de manera amenazante -…es una mujer exquisita en todo el sentido de la palabra, por supuesto que la quiero hacer completamente mía… por eso la convencí de darle la espalda a la iglesia-

-tsk…- chasqueo su lengua Issei molesto escuchando con suma atención

-…no hay nada más fácil de moldear y corromper que alguien que ha perdido todas sus ganas de vivir, mucho más fácil si así como ella, fue criada desde niña para no tener sueños ni aspiraciones propias, simplemente servir a una causa "justa"… algo así como lo que te ha ocurrido mi estimado jovenzuelo…-

Kokabiel sonrió para sí mismo al ver el gesto de desprecio de Issei, claramente el mocoso estaba con la sangre demasiado caliente como para darse cuenta que le estaba diciendo únicamente lo que quería escuchar para tentarlo a pelear

-entonces la respuesta es sí…- contesto el castaño finalmente apretando ambos puños expulsando buena parte de su poder así como desplegando sus alas las cuales se erigieron de manera imponente -…pero no quiero pelear…¡quiero destruirlo por completo!-

Como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta, el imponente ángel caído alzaba sus brazos extendiéndolos al costado

-bien dicho chico, ¡te dejo el primer golpe gratis! -

Aceptando la invitación, ignorando por completo las suplicas de Rias Gremory así como cualquier otro ruido externo, Issei cargaba una esfera de energía de color verde en su puño con un solo objetivo, borrar de la faz de la tierra al miserable cuervo que estaba jugando con él y que quería quitarle a su presa

No, no era solo eso

 _Es una jovencita hermosa, con un cuerpo agraciado y un carácter atrayente, por supuesto que la quiero hacer mía_

No tenía la cabeza fría para pensar mucho sobre lo maquiavélico que había pretendido ser manipulándolo a él o a ella, pero realmente podía sentir como algo dentro de sí sentía empatía por la forma grotesca en la que Kokabiel se refería a Xenovia

Una ráfaga de energía sagrada que rasgaba el suelo llego primero al Cadre de Grigory antes que el ataque que estaba preparando

TRRROOOOOOMMMPPPPP

Al haber sido tomado con la guardia baja aun cuando estaba expuesto a propósito, el poderoso ataque había despedido al Cadre varios metros hacia el gimnasio, destruyendo la pared exterior del mismo, así como una de las columnas que sujetaba el amplio techo del lugar

A poco más de treinta metros de distancia, Xenovia miraba con desprecio el agujero donde ahora estaba el ángel caído, posando su mirada ahora sobre la de Issei quien la correspondía de la misma manera

La respiración de ambos se agito momentáneamente y un gesto de gusto se adueñó de sus rostros al verse confrontados entre ellos nuevamente

-estas hecha todo un desastre Exorcista…- saludo este con tono burlón mirando de reojo las heridas que la peli azul tenía en todo su ser -…no te preocupes, cuando termine contigo rogaras que solo sean heridas las que queden en tu cuerpo sucia perra…-

-valientes palabras demonio…- respondió la peli azul empuñando a Durandal con ambas manos la cual irradiaba una serie de pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su alrededor del poder que ella le estaba exprimiendo -…yo te matare aquí y ahora, lo que me pase después ya no me importa…-

-¿sucio demonio eh?...- pregunto Issei con tono soez -…bonita forma de tratar a quien se llevó tu primera vez…-

-muy cierto… quizás debería ir a quejarme de eso con tus padres…¡no, espera!¡que ya lo hice!...- finiquito la exorcista con una sonrisa sínica

-¡maldita!¡ellos no tenían nada que ver¡!esto era entre nosotros!-

El que pensaba atacar primero aprovechando la ventaja de su ser corrompido, se vio detenido antes de hacer su primer movimiento por un extraño sentimiento que se apodero de su ser, en un principio sintió un miedo muy familiar en sí, pero que no demoro en transformarse en la marca de otro demonio que acababa de aparecer en el campo de batalla

 _-¿sientes eso?...-_ preguntaba Raynare haciéndose atrás de él apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, haciendo parecer que las alas de ella crecían de la espalda de él en contraposición con las de demonio que salían majestuosas de su cintura _-…es el miedo primigenio que tu cuerpo te está obligando a aplastar…-_

Así como había percibido la firma de Sona Sitri, cuando en el patio se abrió un círculo mágico de color naranja de considerable tamaño, mucho más que el de la última ocasión, pudo percibir claramente la energía de fuego demoniaco pura que expedía Riser Phoenix quien acababa de aparecer junto a todo su sequito completo, todas preparadas para el combate

El rubio dio una mirada de barrido a todo el lugar, mirando las condiciones del grupo de su prometida así como a los integrantes del campo de batalla, deteniéndose cuando enfoco con sus ojos a su más detestado dolor de culo hasta la fecha

Si bien había un miedo inherente en su ser, la mirada de Issei correspondió desafiante la misma intensidad

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí Rias?...- pregunto el rubio molesto, dedicándole una mirada despectiva a su prometida -…no me diste todos los detalles cuando me llamaste, pero se nota que algo tan nimio como esto te ha quedado demasiado grande…-

La mencionado parpadeo varias veces, estaba sorprendida de ver a su condena hablándole de que ella lo había llamado

-¡de que estás hablando, yo no te llame!…- grito aterrada de ver a ese sujeto ahí, diciendo que ella era una incompetente, haciendo patente una vez más la idea de que ella no podía hacer nada más que arrodillarse ante el

-¡¿no?!...- habiendo dicho eso, Riser sacaba del bolsillo de su traje de batalla un pequeño dispositivo del cual apareció una proyección de Rias con su gesto descolocado por el miedo

 _-"Riser, por favor, ven a ayudarme…la ciudad se ha convertido en un caos, nos están atacando y tarde o temprano barrerán con todos… incluyendo conmigo…"-_

Todos, inclusive el mismo Issei voltearon a mirar a Rias cuya expresión era de confusión absoluta

-¿Rias?...- pregunto Akeno no menos sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo

-no…¡yo nunca he enviado un mensaje así!...- bramo esta exasperada, levantándose del suelo reuniendo el poco valor que podía reunir al enfrentarse al sujeto que tenía su cuello atado con un grillete por el resto de su vida -…¡jamás le pediría ayuda a un monstruo como tú!-

Riser simplemente sonrió con cinismo

-para lo que me importa tu opinión, no sé qué sea esta cosa entonces pero me ha dado una buena oportunidad…- otorgo el rubio volteando a mirar nuevamente a Issei -… oi mocoso de mierda ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?...-

Las palabras que normalmente irían acompañadas de burla y desdén, marcaban un verdadero reproche, casi enojo, para Issei lo único a lo que podía asociar eso era al desprecio de Riser por estar en el mundo de los humanos

-¿a qué se refiere…"amo?"-

-creo que Rias fue muy clara a la hora de darte una orden…- respondía este señalando con la mirada a Xenovia quien aún mantenía con ambas manos empuñada su espada -…no sé qué asunto hayan traído a alguien de la talla de Kokabiel a este lugar, pero sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con la mocosa allá, así que quítate de en medio… es una orden…-

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron tanto como pudieron mientras sus pupilas se contraían volátilmente, comenzando a fruncir un ceño iracundo

-¡¿Qué parte de quítate de en medio no entiendes?!- grito una vez más Riser habiendo perdido la poca paciencia que tenía -…¿o es que tengo que quitarte de en medio?...-

Si bien Issei claramente estaba preparado para rebatir, tal cual como se lo había dicho Raynare, había algo que había hecho que durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su enfrentamiento contra él, no hubiese desobedecido una de las ordenes de Riser, algo que había pasado bajo la superficie por todo los trastornos que habían salido a florecer por el peso de la derrota y el cruel destino de Asia

El trémulo miedo que ahora el rubio causaba subconscientemente en él

Por lo que aun cuando deseaba hacerlo con todas sus ganas, se contuvo de desobedecer la orden del Phoenix, haciéndose a un costado, momento en el que también Kokabiel salía del edificio claramente molesto por el ataque a traición del que había sido victima

Saliendo justo a tiempo para ver al nuevo grupo de demonios que habían aparecido en el campo de batalla

-Riser Phoenix debo suponer…-

-así es…- contesto el rubio con tono profesional -…dejémonos el rollo de la política y dígame exactamente a que ha venido a este inmundo lugar…-

La sonrisa del Cadre se engrandeció

-joh…¿me estás dando órdenes mocoso?...-

La primera respuesta del rubio Phoenix fue alzar su mano creando una masiva esfera de fuego que irradiaba un desmedido poder, cosa que subsecuentemente fue proseguida por la puesta en guardia del resto de su grupo

-tu presencia aquí es una clara provocación a la noble Casta de los Phoenix…- anunciaba Riser pese a la amenaza, con un tono hasta cierto punto tranquilo -…guerra o no, no es una ofensa que dejare pasar

Kokabiel simplemente estrechaba sus ojos, no esperaba que las cosas se torciesen de esa manera, pero no podía decir que no era de provecho

-como gustes…-

Bufo este chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que a sus espaldas apareciese una considerable cantidad de círculos mágicos de las cuales comenzaban a aparecer ángeles caídos de primera línea preparados para el combate

-¡Riser alto!- exclamaba Rias aterrada viendo lo que se estaba gestando -…¡una pelea así pondrá en riesgo a los habitantes de toda la ciudad!-

Ignorándola por completo, Riser preparaba a sus súbditas para enfrentarse directamente a Kokabiel y a los lacayos que este había llamado para su respaldo, sin embargo, era cierto que en ese lugar aún se encontraba su miserable dolor de culo y viendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de materializarse en la escuela, podría aprovechar para escarmentarlo un poco

-¡Escúchenme todas, sus objetivos a destruir son las tres exorcistas de la iglesia!-

La declaración de combate puso en alerta a Irina y a Queelag, pero especialmente a Xenovia viendo que el número de molestias en su contra aumentaba desmesuradamente

-¡ellas son las causantes de este conflicto actual por lo que les ordeno la absoluta destrucción de esas tres mocosas!¡respalden al grupo de Rias para hacerlo lo más pronto posible!-

Habiendo dado esa orden, el rubio pasaba a mirar al peón de su prometida quien simplemente le respondía la mirada con desprecio

-y a ti mocoso, te ordeno que te enfrentes a Kokabiel y no te detengas hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto-

-¡Riser eso es ridículo!- protesto Rias verdaderamente iracunda -…¡respóndeme!¡¿Qué se supone que significa esa orden?!-

La mirada del Phoenix se dirigía a su esposa cuyo equipo ya estaba reunido preparado para rebatir

-¡¿no es obvio?! Este mocoso tuvo los huevos de desafiar mi autoridad no una sino dos veces, es obvio que siente que puede medirse con seres de mi rango así que un Cadre de Grigory será una prueba más que adecuada para alguien con su nivel…-

El comentario descaradamente sarcástico y burlón hizo hervir la sangre de Rias así como la de los demás Gremory quienes pese a su frustración, no sabían cómo actuar o que decir en ese momento

Sin embargo, lejos de lo que ellos creían, aquella orden no había importunado mayormente a su más reciente miembro masculino

 _-puede ser un miserable en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero, ¿ambos lo sabemos no es así?-_

Asintiendo, el castaño alzaba su puño izquierdo preparado para atacar a un sonriente Kokabiel quien se erigía imponente frente a él, un enemigo superior en cualquier sentido en el que ambos pudiesen medirse, y sin embargo…

 _-él quiere a tu chica, ¡por lo que él es nuestro único enemigo!¡poder total, prioridad a su absoluta destrucción! -_

Exclamaba jubilosa Raynare posándose al lado de Issei, abrazándolo con sus alas

 _-¿Morirías por nosotros ángel caído Kokabiel?-_

Más que contento de tener la oportunidad de barrer con Kokabiel, él sabía con claridad que visto desde afuera lo que le habían ordenado era sacrificarse peleando contra un ser infinitamente superior en combate

Por eso mismo, frunció su ceño, tensionando su cuerpo como si verdaderamente estuviese asustado

-lo-lo- lo hare…- asintió tragando saliva pesadamente, alzando su guardia preparado para el primer ataque del ángel caído, en consecuencia, cualquiera de los esbirros de Kokabiel que trataba de interponerse entre ambos era rápidamente incinerado por el hijo de la casa Phoenix, con ninguna otra intensión más que el que nadie interrumpiese la ejecución del molesto peón

Impotente, Rias Gremory y sus demás súbditos solo pudieron ver como Issei se abalanzaba contra Kokabiel con su puño en alto, siendo inmediatamente repelido por el ojo rojo quien lo despedía despectivamente con sus alas estrellándolo estrepitosamente contra un árbol

-No… no…no es justo-

Susurro la heredera Gremory avergonzada consigo misma, sintiéndose completamente inútil por su situación actual, con la única persona que se había jugado todo por defenderla viéndose reducido miserablemente por dos tipos que estaban jugando con él

Por eso mismo, no demoro en recordar por culpa de quien era que tanto Riser como Kokabiel se encontraban ahí, acabando con la poca dignidad que ella tenia

Poniéndose de pie, su mirada paso de la melancolía y la vergüenza a una de desprecio puro, un odio insano que a quien la viese desde afuera, aseguraría que ella en efecto era una criatura de la oscuridad, incluso su quijada se apretaba furiosamente mostrando sus dientes blancos

Mirada que se posó inmediatamente en la exorcista de cabellos azules, quien jadeando con un ojo semi cerrado recostando su peso en su espada

-tu… ¡todo esto es tu culpa! -

Ya Issei desde su tortuosa derrota contra Riser había estado pasando por bastantes cosas malas por culpa suya, ella ya no quería que el sufriese más, de poder hacerlo, hubiera querido devolverle su antigua vida, que viviese feliz y que no tuviera que sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sin embargo, ya no había nada para él, su familia, arrebatada y su cuerpo totalmente demacrado únicamente por el capricho de una miserable exorcista, capricho que al parecer estaba acarreando el reavivamiento del conflicto que su hermano tanto había buscado finalizar

El poco vestigio de paz y de tranquilidad que podía tener tanto Issei como ella, había sido destruido por culpa de ella

Y lo pagaría caro

-¡tú le hiciste todo esto a Issei!¡y a nosotros!¡la muerte no será suficiente castigo para ti maldita exorcista!-

Ahora que no tenía ninguna otra clase de libertad, al menos le haría pagar caro a quien había arruinado la vida de su peón por elección propia

Como si hubiesen entendido el pensamiento de su ama, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko también se posicionaban en guardia, compartiendo el deseo conjunto de acabar con ella al no tener ninguna otra clase de elección más que esa

Una poderosa descarga de poder de la destrucción viajo rápidamente hacia la peli azul quien apenas habiendo tenido de percibir la amenaza se había guardado del ataque mortal con su espada, sorprendiéndose de ver la cantidad de poder y la intensidad con la que la ola negra y roja chocaba con Durandal, obligándola a poner toda su fuerza en proteger su defensa

Por lo mismo, apenas vislumbro en un parpadeo como el caballero Gremory se encontraba al costado de ella mirándola con genuina intensión asesina, con su espada lista a cortarla horizontalmente a la altura de su pecho, girando forzosamente para colocar su espada para defenderse recibía el tajo de lleno en el filo de Durandal con tal fuerza que la obligo a saltar hacia atrás para recobrar terreno

De nuevo, gracias a sus reflejos alterados, pudo percibir a tiempo como el filo de la espada del caballero Gremory ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su estómago, eludiéndolo estrepitosamente obligándose a estrellarse contra el suelo para evitar el mortal tajo

 _-es rápido. Bastante rápido-_

Pensó ella con afán recordando inmediatamente la situación en la que se encontraba, ella estaba lidiando con el Grupo Gremory y parte del Grupo Phoenix contra ella y sus amigas, estaba en clara desventaja por lo que pensando tan rápido como pudo, vio a la distancia la Excalibur Rapidly, corriendo inmediatamente hacia ella, si podía tomar su Excalibur, la batalla se equilibraría más a su favor

TROOOOMMMPPPPPPP

Adelantándose al movimiento de la exorcista, Akeno Himejima sin mediar recursos había disparado un poderoso rayo entre Xenovia y la espada haciendo saltar el objeto sagrado por los aires lejos del alcance de la peli azul, dejándola momentáneamente aturdida, apenas dándole chance de alzar su espada según se lo alertaba su instinto de auto conservación, permitiendo que el tajo mortal que iba a su cabeza por parte de una de los caballeros de Riser no cortase su cabeza limpiamente no obstante, rompiendo todo rastro de defensa en ella, momento que aprovecho Koneko Toujo para acertar una patada voladora invertida en la espalda de la peli azul, despidiéndola varios metros hacia adelante con la cara al piso, retorciéndose por el masivo daño del golpe de la torre Gremory

No deteniéndose ahí, la peli blanca con un salto largo rompía la distancia entre ambas, preparada para acertar un puño con todo su poder en la espalda de la indefensa exorcista, en consecuencia un enorme cráter quedo en el lugar donde el puño de la mascota Gremory acertó, sin embargo, a más de diez metros se encontraba la peli azul quien se había estrellado contra un árbol al saltar bestialmente por evitar el mortal golpe, jadeando, con su ojo bueno abierto a más no poder, tanto aturdida como impactada, su estupor se vio momentáneamente interrumpido cuando llegaron los cortes conjuntos de unas gemelas de cabello verde quienes portaban como armas unas motosierras que cortaron limpiamente el árbol donde ella se encontraba

 _-que ¿Qué es esto?-_

Dando un giro hacia atrás busco recuperar terreno para atacar o defender según el caso, pero nuevamente un ataque proveniente de la sacerdotisa del trueno truncaba cualquier espacio que buscase para pensar, siendo rápidamente emboscada también por uno de los caballeros de Riser quien alzando su pesada Zweihander acertaba un golpe de lleno en la improvisada defensa de Xenovia estrellándola estrepitosamente contra un árbol

-Guaaaaghhhh….-

Sabiendo que si parpadeaba siquiera su vida terminaría, enfoco a las tres principales amenazas, los miembros de la familia Gremory, todos ellos, mirándola con genuino odio visceral

 _-¿Por qué me miran así?-_

La mirada llena de desprecio de Rias Gremory no solo le alertaba del grave peligro en el que se encontraba, sino que así mismo la llenaba de miedo, eran pocas las veces que había lidiado con enemigos cuya mirada no llevase más que rencor en su contra, pero una cosa era clara cuando la situación era así

La aversión que sentían contra ella era suficiente para que no les importase su propia vida

Empuñando firmemente a Durandal, blandió su espada con violencia imprimiendo tanto poder en esta como podía, liberando la propiedad destructiva de su espada

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Un poderoso estruendo fue precedido por la onda expansiva de energía sagrada que barría con todo a su alrededor, levantando piedras y arboles enteras, así como todo lo que hubiese en su camino, un ataque de proporciones masivas que hubiese sido suficiente para barrer incluso a un demonio de clase alta

Y sin embargo

-¡ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!-

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Con desesperación Xenovia no se detenía en una única explosión, protegiendo su perímetro completo continuaba atacando desproporcionadamente con todo el poder que podía imprimir sin mediar recurso alguno

Por lo mismo no pudo prever cuando aún en medio de su bestial ataque, la mascota de la academia se disparaba hacia ella cubierta por la polvareda, acertando un puño de izquierda en su costado desequilibrándola para luego acertar una patada limpia a su pecho, disparándola contra otro árbol sacándole todo el aire, momento en el que así mismo Akeno Himejima aparecía a menos de un metro de ella, apuntándole con sus dedos debajo del mentón

Aun por encima del daño recibido, lo que más inquietaba a la peli azul y le llenaba de miedo, era el odio que desprendían los Gremory, uno que podía ver con mayor detalle en los ojos violetas cuya pupila se encontraban peligrosamente contraídas apuntándole a ella

 _-¿Por qué me odian tanto?-_

 _-¿Qué he hecho para que el mundo me odie así?-_

-¿tu le hiciste esas heridas a Issei no es así?...- pregunto la peli negra con un tono peligrosamente bajo, uno que casi se perdía entre el sonido de la estática de la electricidad comprimida en la yema de sus dedos

Aquella pregunta puso en alerta a Xenovia quien inmediatamente entendió que la bestial andanada del grupo Gremory, era por lo que había ocurrido con él sujeto que la había violado, enojándose manoteo rápidamente la mano que pretendía atacarla para inmediatamente ser detenida por las alas plumeadas negras de la peli negra quien le cerraba el paso y aprovechaba para cercarla nuevamente contra el árbol

-¡no solo eso!¡¿tú también asesinaste a los señores Hyodo?!- siendo que la única respuesta que Akeno Himejima obtuvo fue la mirada resentida de la exorcista no demoro en explotar -…¡MALDITA!¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE HICIERON ELLOS PARA QUE LES HICIERAS ESO?!-

La pregunta fue suficiente para que la peli azul pasase del miedo a la ira

-¡ELLOS PARIERON A UN SUCIO DEMONIO!¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE RAZON PARA QUE YO LOS MATARA!¡SU VASTAGO ABUSO SEXUALMENTE DE MI, ME ROBO MI VIRGINIDAD!¡ME ROBO MI PUREZA Y ME CONVIRTIO EN ESTO!-

Grito en respuesta la peli azul explotando de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo la Gremory, aun en medio de su desespero, creyó que revelar tan horrible verdad de frente crearía la apertura que necesitaba para recuperarse, sin embargo, rápidamente se vio tacleada por la Torre Gremory quien la estrello contra el piso subiéndose sobre ella

Al igual que con Akeno, la mirada de la niña comúnmente inexpresiva estaba cargada de dolor y de rabia

-Senpai es un degenerado… ¡pero él no es la clase de persona que haga algo así sin que lo hayan llevado al extremo!¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- tomándola por debajo de la correa de su busto, la peli platino la alzaba para que sus caras quedasen a poca distancia -…¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!-

Xenovia en silencio estaba preparada para quitar de encima suyo a la enana deplorable a punta de golpes, sin embargo, lo que le dijo esta le hizo caer en cuenta de una cosa

La primera en atacar fue ella, ella había sido quien le había tendido una trampa a Hyodo Issei valiéndose de su supuesta debilidad

Sacudiéndose inmediatamente de manera desgarbada respondió a la pregunta de la peliplatina con un cabezazo, desorientándola lo suficiente para quitársela de encima y recuperar la distancia suficiente para prepararse para el siguiente embate enemigo

Aun así, en su mente quedo aquel pensamiento de que todo aquello en lo que había terminado su estancia en Japón había sido resultado de su propia iniciativa…

 _-¡me niego a creer que esto sea mi culpa!¡Hyodo Issei no es más que un demonio al que tenía que ajusticiar!¡no permitiré que nadie diga que el haberme mancillado fue mi culpa!...-_

FIIIUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

Esta vez fue un fuego negro con un brillo rojizo el que paso silbando cerca de su rostro dejándola estática momentáneamente

-¿te quejas de lo que él te hizo?...-

Esta vez, Rias Gremory a poco menos de un metro a espaldas de ella le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por su herido ser viéndose vulnerada totalmente al haber dado su espalda como un blanco para su enemiga -…puedo apostar a que tu primero le hiciste eso a su cuerpo…- esta vez el tono amenazante de la líder Gremory se perdió momentáneamente en un deje de lamento -…él era un chico sano y normal antes de que se envolviese en nuestro mundo hace apenas unos meses… y ahora…sus padres le fueron arrebatados y su cuerpo ahora está totalmente cicatrizado…- tomando una pausa, nuevamente el brillo del poder de la destrucción se acumulaba en sus manos -…le hemos arrebatado la posibilidad de volver a tener una vida feliz… pero al menos... me encargare de borrar de la existencia a la sucia perra que lo hirió de esta manera, y así mismo me encargare de que él pueda saciar sus deseos carnales como lo merece…-

Sintiendo la sombra de la muerte atrás de ella, aun cuando se heriría aún más, clavo a Durandal contra el suelo debajo de ella

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

Creando una explosión que hizo retroceder inmediatamente a Rias Gremory antes de que la energía sagrada de la espada le dejase heridas de gravedad, sin embargo la explosión a corta distancia la había herido también a ella haciéndole más difícil reincorporarse, había perdido ya bastante sangre, la vista de su único ojo bueno se estaba haciendo borrosa y el dolor que le estaba pasando las costillas rotas que tenía y las torceduras musculares en brazos y piernas le dificultaban la capacidad de pensar

Sin embargo, se negaba a soltar su espada, se negaba a romper su defensa

 _-¡el me robo todo!¡ME LO QUITO TODO!¡SI EL NO EXISTIERA YO NO HABRIA HECHO NADA MALO!-_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, sus dientes y su agarre se apretaron, y toda su atención se posó sobre los cuatro Gremory presentes quienes iban contra ella al mismo tiempo, la andanada de Rayos, fuego negro así como ataques físicos consistentes en elaborados ataques con espada así como los peligrosos golpes destructivos en buena parte eran imposibles de esquivar por completo, aumentando el daño recibido en el cuerpo de la peli azul quien, respondiendo a duras penas, únicamente podía defenderse

SMASSSSSHHHHHH

Valiéndose momentáneamente de uno de los certeros puños de Koneko Toujo para ganar distancia y correr hacia lo profundo del bosque, ganando distancia de sus atacantes

-¡no te dejare huir, exorcista!-

Cortando su huida ahora aparecía otra de los caballeros de Riser, una mujer de cabello castaño enfundada en un corto vestido blanco protegido por una pesada armadura

Como era de esperarse de una caballero, los ataques que ella efectuaba con su espada ígnea eran rápidos y devastadores, no dando un solo segundo para que la exorcista pudiese respirar, limitándose únicamente a bloquear todo impacto con la ventaja del tamaño de su espada sagrada

 _-¡el me lo quito todo!¡por su culpa ahora me he reducido a esto!¡¿y ahora me quieren matar para defenderlo?!¡ELLOS NO SABEN NADA!-_

Nuevamente aquella ira visceral que la había dominado desde aquella mañana en el bosque se iba apoderando de ella, haciendo que su mente trabajase a toda maquina

 _-¡EL ME LO HA ARREBATADO TODO!-_

Un movimiento especialmente amplio por parte de su atacante fue percibido como la apertura que ella necesitaba, no para huir, sino para tomar la muñeca de ella y desarmarla en un rápido movimiento permitiendo robarle su espada y girando sobre sí misma trazar un arco horizontal que atravesó limpiamente la mitad de su garganta, haciendo que un grueso chorro de sangre salpicase sobre ella

 _-¡POR ESO YO LE ARREBATARE TODO A ÉL, Y HARE LO QUE DESEE CON SU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA!-_

Habiendo explotado, sintió como la sangre del demonio caía sobre su rostro, obligándola a bajar su mirada casi incrédula sobre la caballero quien caía de rodillas frente a ella al ritmo que la sangre abandonaba rápidamente su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente caía inerte al suelo

Lejos de haberle causado algún impacto su reciente asesinato, este paso casi desapercibido, los ojos de Xenovia trataban de posarse sobre el líquido vital que había caído sobre su mejilla y cuello, con su mano libre temblorosa, limpio esta con sus dedos para observarla en detalle

Brillante

Era un color rojo brillante el que brillaba en sus dedos y si bajaba su mirada un poco más, en el cuello y la ropa de la demonio asesinada, un color precioso en aquel líquido vital que no solamente era hermosamente vistoso, sino también tenía el aroma de la vida

(palpitar)

Como en aquella noche, la sangre regada sobre ella la estaba haciendo estremecer, y siendo que su mente estaba trabajando sobre el cansancio, aquella predisposición al placer que ella tanto trataba de negar se había ido por completo

TRRRROOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aun así, por mas extasiada que se encontraba, el terremoto que se había desatado de la nada le hizo alertar del peligro volviéndola momentáneamente a la realidad, la placa tectónica del bosque se estaba haciendo añicos haciendo saltar a los árboles, así como quebrando el suelo bajo sus pies creando salientes y hundiendo otras zonas por el choque que había en esos momentos bajo tierra

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

Antes de decir nada más, ver el masivo rayo verde y morado que se alzaba desde el cielo le hizo estremecer completamente, nunca había tenido esa sensación en su cuerpo, la de no necesitar ver quien era quien estaba atacando para identificar quien era el autor del devastador ataque, por alguna razón ella percibía en este su aura, su aroma, su presencia completa

-¡allá esta!-

El grito chillón y agudo en medio del caos le hizo girar para ver a dos gemelas de cabello de color verde, las mismas que le habían atacado anteriormente con motosierras en medio de su agonía, pero ahora la situación era diferente

La agradable sangre demoniaca que casi pasaba desapercibida entre las manchas de su propia sangre

Su desprecio por los demonios

La resonancia de su ser con el del poder que en ese momento estaba barriendo media ciudad

Empuñando con ambas manos su espada Durandal, pudo sentir como parte de esta la rechazaba, mas sin embargo nunca cedió la fuerza de su agarre, contrario a eso se centró en sacarle tanto poder a esta como pudiese en ese momento, todo el que pudiese arrancarle aun a costa de su propio bienestar

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que las gemelas que venían por ella palidecieron al ver la enorme cantidad de energía sagrada contenida en la espada

¡DURANDAAAAAAAALLL!-

SLASSHHHH

TRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP

Aun en medio de la destrucción adyacente que estaba atravesando el lugar en esos momentos, el poderoso tajo de color dorado que se expandía conforme avanzaba alzándose hacia el frente y hacia arriba sobresalió por encima de todo el caos como una cortina dorada, cortina que cortaba y desintegraba todo a su paso de manera equiparable para ella a la vez en la que Vasco Strada había destruido el domo que lo confinaba sin mayor esfuerzo

Aquellas demonios no supieron en qué momento sus existencias habían sido desintegradas por la vasta concentración de poder sagrado que se alzaba haciendo estallar todo en el lugar, lanzando arboles y piedra varios metros en el firmamento

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA-

Los gritos a lo lejos le alertaban de cómo no solo el estruendo, sino que también la lluvia de residuos de la explosión estaba haciéndoles pasar un mal rato a quienes le estaban cazando, si ellas eran inteligentes, lo mejor que podrían hacer era retroceder, al menos parte de su ser que seguía cuerdo tenía esa esperanza

Puesto que ahora su cuerpo entero se desplomo sobre el montón de piedras que se habían formado atrás de ella, conforme el terremoto perdía su intensidad ella se vio incapaz de levantarse nuevamente

* * *

-¡jajajaja!¡vamos!¡¿eso es todo?!¡no he comenzado a sudar Hyodo Issei?!-

Las palabras burlonas de Kokabiel resonaban por el patio de la escuela donde este aun con sus ropas afectadas por el combate que estaba teniendo con el dragón rojo, se veía perfectamente intacto, ninguna herida asomaba su piel y su poder no se había reducido desde el inicio del conflicto

-tss…-

Por su parte Issei apretaba sus dientes, aún estaba mal herido de la noche donde tuvo su choque con Xenovia y sus heridas le ardían volátilmente, sin duda alguna Kokabiel era un enemigo que no podía derrotar en su mejor momento antes, pero ahora, se sentía con más confianza, él era consciente de su aumento de poder reciente y la sed de sangre que esta le provocaba

Sus pupilas contraídas apuntaban furiosamente contra el Cadre quien sonriente con espadas de luz en sus manos esperaba el siguiente embate del castaño

Entregándose por completo a sus instintos primarios, Issei se desato completamente para liberar el poder que ahora corría por su ser, materializándose este en forma de energía morada que se acumulaba en sus puños

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST_

Así como de la Boosted Gear la cual aumentaba aceleradamente su poder a un límite mucho mayor al que tenía anteriormente

 _-Desata tu ira por completo, desata el terror que consume tu alma…-_

Ignorando por completo la sombra de Raynare atrás de él, cargando tanto poder como pudo hizo explotar el suelo a sus pies de un solo salto, acortando la vasta distancia entre él y su enemigo en un parpadeo, tiempo que por supuesto le basto a Kokabiel para cubrirse con ambas espadas del puño izquierdo concentrado con la pura energía demoniaca

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

La explosión del impacto destrozo completamente el suelo atrás del peli negro así como la ráfaga de viendo hacia reventar los muros del edificio del club de ocultismo, mas sin embargo pese a lo poderoso del impacto, este simplemente hacia retroceder a Kokabiel quien si bien resintió algo de daño, era nimio en comparación al poder acumulado

-oi mocoso ¡¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!...- preguntaba Kokabiel con sorna limpiándose el mentón con el dorso de su traje -…¡¿me atacas con todo tu odio y esto es todo lo que me haces?!

SMASSSHHH

Un gancho limpio fue acertado en el estómago de Hyodo Issei levantándolo del suelo quien retrocedía habiendo escupido todo su aire paralizándolo instantáneamente haciendo que le fuese imposible defenderse del ataque con la espada de luz cuyo arco trazaba su hombro por completo haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor

-patético…- bufaba Kokabiel mirando con desprecio al castaño -… cuando Ekatherina me dijo que había un demonio en esta ciudad cuya sangre había sido mutada de manera que ahora no era más que una bomba de tiempo, pensé que me encontraría con un adversario a mi medida, pero solo me encuentro con esto…- señalo el peli negro con su mano al herido dragón quien no se podía poder de pie por el daño recibido -… esto es tan patético que me enferma…-

Issei por su parte levantándose torpemente del suelo maldecía en silencio, aun se sentía confiado de su reciente aumento de poder, sin embargo, Kokabiel era un ser superior casi al borde de la divinidad, un enemigo al que había sido arrojado únicamente para morir por parte de Riser quien estaba más concentrado evitando que la horda de los ángeles caídos interrumpiese en la batalla de ambos, excusa perfecta para dejarlo morir en una pelea en otros casos imposible de ganar

 _-levántate, este no es todo el daño que podemos recibir, no es ni la mitad del daño que podemos soportar…-_

Asintiendo, una vez más el castaño se levantaba, una vez más invocando todo el poder que podía, tanto como su rabia le permitía acumular

-muchacho estúpido, ¿crees que harás la diferencia, aunque te vuelvas a levantar? ¡eres un imbécil!¡solo eres basura que recogió Rias Gremory que al final no sirvió para nada!- expresaba el Cadre con un tono molesto -…¡eres débil y siempre lo serás!¡fracasaras en todo y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!-

Diciendo eso, el peli negro momentáneamente detuvo su ataque verbal, como si hubiese vislumbrado algo que le hizo relamerse golosamente

-fracasaras una vez más, haciendo que te arrebaten a la mujer que tratabas de proteger…-

Con esa frase, los sentidos de Issei se atenuaron nuevamente, apretando sus puños, habiendo notado esa reacción, la sonrisa golosa se apodero del rostro del cadre

-¿acaso no es triste mi estimado Issei?...- preguntaba el peli negro divertido disolviendo ambas espadas en sus manos -…tener el poder de uno de los dragones celestiales a tu disposición, y aun así fallar miserablemente, paso en el rating game donde perdieron por tu debilidad, paso en la pelea por la libertad de tu ama…pelea que le costó la virginidad a Asia Argento…-

" _Issei san, por favor… ayúdame…esto… esto duele mucho…."_

La mandíbula del castaño se apretó al recordar claramente lo que había perdido en aquellas peleas

-¡maldito!...-

No diciendo nada, una andanada violenta de puños y patadas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el peli negro quien valiéndose de la dureza de sus alas se defendía de los distintos ataques, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que el daño que estos causaban había subido mínimamente con su provocación

-puedo suponer que lo que más te molesta, no es que te hubiesen arrebatado a una amiga que casi era una hermana para ti…- continuaba despotricando Kokabiel burlón -…Asia Argento aun con un estilo modesto, tenía un cuerpo sexualmente agraciado, senos grandes y firmes para su edad, una cintura delgada y bien formada que entregaba a un magnifico trasero y unas piernas largas, no me puedo… no me puedo creer que ese fuese el cuerpo de una señorita tan joven que no perteneciera a ninguna raza en especial… una señorita que por supuesto te hubiese entregado su virginidad gustosa a ti… pero por ser tan débil y patético te la arrebataron, no solo su dulce cuerpo, sino también todo deseo que tuviese hacia ti…-

" _Issei san, por favor… ayúdame…esto… esto … esto… se siente taaaaan biiieeeeeeeeen"_

Las imágenes de aquel grotesco video aparecieron una vez más en su mente, la del rostro totalmente desencajado por un grotesco placer infundido a base de magia arcana, drogas y semanas de tortura que habían barrido por completo con todo lo que había sido aquella chica de dulce corazón en alguna ocasión

TROOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPP

No siendo con un puño sino con su garra izquierda extendida, un rastro de energía demoniaca quedaba tallado en las alas del peli negro quien incrédulo observaba como el poder del castaño se había alzado tras haberle dicho eso, mirando en la cara del castaño una completa expresión de odio y locura al punto de quitarle su racionalidad

Y eso era lo que buscaba

-no solo eso, ¿te frustra saber que también perderás a tus otras compañeras sin que puedas hacer nada no es así? Perderás la oportunidad de sentir el suave y húmedo sexo de Akeno Himejima, de Koneko Toujo… el de Rias Gremory el cual ya pertenece a Riser Phoenix… te enferma saber que muchos otros disfrutaran de la carne que tanto tiempo te provoco pero que por ser un idiota y ser tan débil nunca pudiste disfrutar…-

 _DRAGON SHOT_

TRRROOOOOOOMMMPPPPPP

El dragón shot acertado a quemarropa hacia retroceder una vez más a Kokabiel quien satisfecho observaba como el poder del idiota había subido desmesuradamente al tocar su trauma personal, sin embargo, la sonrisa se iba borrando de su rostro al ver que este ya estaba jadeando cansado, como si no pudiese continuar

Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir

-no…¡no!¡no tienes permitido cansarte Hyodo Issei!...- ordeno el peli negro volando hacia el castaño, golpeándolo nuevamente en la boca del estómago, comenzando inmediatamente una ráfaga de golpes las cuales el adolescente en su actual condición no podía eludir o bloquear de ninguna manera, siendo rápidamente masacrado por la ráfaga de rabia de Kokabiel dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente

Antes de que cayese al piso hacia el frente, el peli negro lo sujetaba del cabello con su puño derecho

-una vez más lo perderás todo por ser tan patético…- bufo con tono bajo el cadre

Con una sonrisa crápula en el rostro.

-¿sabes? Lo que te dije no es mentira je je je… Xenovia chan realmente me parece una chica realmente atractiva…-

Al escuchar eso, la vida volvió momentáneamente a los ojos del castaño quien despertaba con un espasmo

-… su cuerpo es sumamente más atractivo que el de la mayoría de ángeles caídos que conozco, aun mas que el de las que se dedican a cumplir con servicios carnales como su única labor en nuestro ejército, no siendo eso suficiente es la portadora actual de la única espada que me ha hecho daño en toda mi existencia, viéndolo de esa manera, creo que no solo quiero enfrentarme a ella en el tope de su fuerza, sino que también quiero que ella sea mi reina y concubina personal…-

El pulso del castaño nuevamente volvía con fuerza, así como su respiración

La imagen de Xenovia era lo único que su mente distinguía dentro de lo real o la fantasía, la figura de ella cubierta grácilmente por aquel traje de exorcista que enfundaba su cuerpo sin disfrazar ningún detalle de este, todo enmarcado casi como si fuese un cuadro por aquella holgada capa blanca de la iglesia

 _-tú eres mío Hyodo Issei…-_

Era el susurro de ella quien lo miraba con deseo, pero vergüenza, adornada por una trémula sonrisa mostrando la indefensión de su ser

Así mismo no demoro en fantasear con su cuerpo desnudo, con la piel que había probado aquella fatídica noche, con lo terso y suave de su pálida piel, con lo suave pero firme de aquellos prominentes senos y con el tacto de sus manos cuando recorrieron cada curva de ella centrándose en su cintura cuando la estaba violando

Cada caricia que él le daba en medio de su delirio era consentida por ella, él estaba seguro de que ella lo disfrutaría si tenía la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo así fuese por la fuerza, le enseñaría a disfrutar de su cuerpo eróticamente agraciado…

..pero eso sería porque sería él, él era el único con el derecho de hacerle el amor a aquella chica tan hermosa como misteriosa, porque dentro de todo el odio que se tenían, algo era claro para él

Ambos se necesitaban, eran los únicos que podían comprenderse en ese horrible mundo donde estaban atrapados

Entonces…

Entonces…

" _ **¿ESE BASTARDO ME QUIERE ARREBATAR A XENOVIA?"**_

-Por supuesto ella se resistirá, está en su naturaleza como creyente de Dios, pero oh, ahí está lo divertido… más que el simple hecho de follarmela cuando quiera, lo que me dará verdadero placer es romperla por completo, me tomara semanas, meses, quizás años, pero quebrare cada fibra de su moral así como de su ego, de ella solo quedara una fiel servidora de mis deseos… y puedes creerme cuando te digo que me valdré de cualquier método para hacerlo… no me molesta mancharla de todas las maneras que creo que ya estás pensando mi estimado Issei…-

Y en efecto, traslapando la imagen que ya conocía, no demoro en proyectar la imagen más escatológica que pudo obtener de la mujer que revolcaba sus sentidos

La de ella siendo penetrada no solo vaginalmente, sino también de manera anal por dos seres de desproporcionado tamaño rasgando su intimidad así como su recto, mientras que también se le era obligado atender a otro sujeto con su boca y a otros dos con sus manos, todo a la vez, mientras más sujetos la miraban esperando su turno

Pese a todo el desprecio que sentía por ella, algo dentro de él se estremeció con fuerza

Puesto que era la única mujer a la que no se podía permitir perder, porque era la única con la que había compartido tanto en tan poco tiempo

La única de la que se había enamorado realmente a primera vista

-.¿?-

Confusión fue lo que mostro la mirada de Kokabiel al ver su muñeca fuertemente agarrada por parte de la garra de la Boosted Gear con tal fuerza que sintió parte de la circulación de sus dedos cortarse inmediatamente

Mas, sin embargo, fue la mirada del moribundo adolescente lo que le alerto de lo lejos que había llevado su juego de tentativa, sin duda alguna su mirada seguía cargada de la intensión asesina con la que habían empezado el combate, pero ahora, dos gruesas ojeras resaltaban bajo sus parpados y deslizándose por estas, dos gruesas lágrimas de sangre

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST_

 _-Creo que entenderás… que tendremos que abrazar nuestra siguiente degeneración con una sonrisa…-_

Fue el suave susurro de Raynare atrás de Issei quien lentamente sintió como una cortina de oscuridad iba consumiéndolo desde el interior de su cabeza hasta la superficie de sus ojos como si de un mareo se tratase

* * *

" _-¿uh?...¿Onii chan?...-_

 _-¿uh?...- fue la respuesta del adolescente vestido con traje de escuela, perplejo ya que no entendía que hacia ahí_

 _Era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese jardín infantil, no era una habitación especialmente grande, se trataba únicamente de un cuarto donde cabía una cama y todo lo que un niño pequeño necesitase para distraerse, balones, peluches, legos y demás estaban dispersos por el lugar cuyo tapizado era de arcoíris y nubes con letras en colores variopintos_

 _Y sentada en el suelo, una niña que estaba lejos de alcanzar la primera década de su vida, con un cabello azul oscuro y unos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban expectante_

 _Nervioso Hyodo Issei se rascaba la nuca, perplejo_

 _-disculpa…¿sabes que hago aquí?...- pregunto él a la pequeña niña quien llevando un dedo a su boca babeándolo respondía negativamente moviendo su cabeza_

 _-qué extraño…- finiquito el asunto para si mismo, viendo que esa habitación no tenía salida y que no tenía nada más que hacer se sentó en el suelo en frente de la pequeña criatura, agarrando uno de los peluches acercándoselo juguetonamente_

 _-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?...- pregunto el divertido, haciendo que los ojos de la pequeña niña brillasen entusiasmados_

 _-hi…-_

 _Unos pocos minutos fueron suficientes para que ambos se entendiesen para su lúdica actividad, como era de suponerse, se limitaba a un simple juego donde cada uno tomaba el papel de uno de los peluches actuando como si estuviesen en un programa de ficción_

 _-Onii chan, esto es muy divertido…- sonreía la peli azul genuinamente feliz de compartir con alguien mayor_

 _-eso creo…- sin embargo, Issei lejos de sumergirse en el juego como lo hacía la pequeña niña vestida de princesa, se rascaba la cabeza tratando de entender que hacía ahí, un atisbo de reminiscencia le hizo notar el parecido de la chiquilla con alguien más -…disculpa ¿me dices cuál es tu nombre?...-_

 _-uuhhh… me llamo Xenovia…- contestaba ella tranquila_

 _-¿Xenovia? No es un nombre muy común ahora que lo pienso…- contestaba el volviendo a jugar tranquilamente, nuevamente, ambos se sumergían en sus respectivos roles, conforme los minutos pasaban…_

 _Una sonrisa brillante aparecía en el rostro del castaño_

 _-oye… Xen chan…-_

 _-¿hi?...-_

 _-discúlpame…- comenzó él sintiendo como los recuerdos venían -…actualmente me encuentro peleando contra un sujeto muy malo, pero no soy capaz de derrotarlo… sigo siendo igual de débil y patético que antes…-_

 _Sintiendo como la tristeza del castaño, la permeaba, la pequeña niña de cabello azul se levantaba, para abrazar a su compañero_

 _-no te preocupes, no eres débil Onii chan…- susurraba ella de manera cariñosa -… estoy seguro de que podrás derrotar a ese hombre malo…-_

 _Una sonrisa cansada aparecía en el adolescente_

 _-Gracias Xenchan… para derrotarlo…¿me prestarías tu fuerza?...-_

 _-Hi… por supuesto…-_

 _-me alegra…- contesto Issei levantándose del suelo, con una caneca cuyo contenía él no había visto o si quiera sabia de donde había salido, pero sabía perfectamente que era lo que había en su interior, por lo cual, con completa confianza, lo vertió sobre la niña completamente, dejándola pegajosa y apestando fuertemente_

 _-guuughhh ¿Qué es esto?...-_

 _Sin molestarse en responderle, el castaño materializaba la Boosted Gear en su brazo y con un simple chasquido, dejaba caer una pequeña porción de su poder sobre ella, creando un fuego que inmediatamente fue alimentado por la gasolina sobre su victima_

 _-¡KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

 _Ante sus ojos y por su propia mano, la pequeña versión de Xenovia era consumida por el fuego haciendo que gritara desgarradoramente revolcándose en el suelo, mientras que observaba gustoso como la piel comenzaba a chamuscarse y la grasa corporal se deslizaba sobre ella cual mantequilla deshaciendo su pequeño cuerpo_

 _-¡QUEEEMA, QUEEEEEMAAAAA!-_

 _-¡ONII CHAN!¡AYUDAME!...-_

 _Le imploraba ella extendiendo su mano en medio del agonizante dolor, obteniendo como única respuesta la sonrisa despiadada de su compañero quien se retiraba dándole la espalda_

* * *

 _-veo que lo has entendido bien, no reniegues de tu sed de sangre… abrázala…._

* * *

-GUUARRRRGGGHHHHHH…-

Saltando hacia atrás, Kokabiel miro perplejo su propia mano colgando libremente sujeta únicamente por la piel y la carne que no había sido destrozada por él poderoso agarre del mocoso frente a él quien levantándose totalmente erguido casi se observaba como una sombra negra con dos faros negros brillando en la oscuridad, enmarcados por las lágrimas de sangre que bajaban por sus mejillas

Oscuridad que poco a poco comenzó a devorarlo haciendo que su forma física cambiase de poco a poco

 _SACRED GEAR OVERCHARGE…_

Transformándose en una armadura de color rojo la cual el Cadre de Grigory conocía tanto de registros históricos así como de los videos que había visto de la pelea del joven Gremory contra el hijo de los Phoenix, sin embargo, lo que no era común, era el fuego violeta que ardía por los bordes de su enemigo así como las alas de dragón que se erigían por encima de unas pétreas alas de demonio que crecían en su cintura… una armadura la cual lo único que hacía falta era el casco que la acompañaba, dejando que los ojos inundados de odio y de sed de sangre lo mirasen directamente a través de su alma contaminada

 _BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL_

(palpitar)

Una sensación de opresión en el pecho se apodero del Cadre de Grigory al mirar directamente a los ojos de su enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder

 _¿qué es esto?... porque…¿Por qué estoy tan aterrado?..._

TROOOMMMMMPPPPP

GUAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH

Habiéndolo perdido completamente de vista al estar asustado, Kokabiel no pudo percibir el momento en el que en menos tiempo que un parpadeo, el demonio iracundo había acortado la distancia entre ambos, destrozando su hombro izquierdo con un puño cargado de energía morada

* * *

 _ **Es cierto…. Yo, deseo a Xenovia únicamente para mi**_

* * *

 _-¿uh?... ¿tu quien eres?...- fue lo único que pregunto aquella niña de cabello azul quien apenas había superado su primera década de vida antes de que su interlocutor tomase su cabeza con ambas manos y hundiese sus pulgares en sus ojos…._

 _-AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH…-_

 _Sus gritos lo atormentaban y le provocaban ganas de llorar, pero así mismo su cuerpo le pedía seguirlos escuchando ajeno a su propia voluntad y cordura_

* * *

-¡maldito mocoso de mierda!...-

Bramo Kokabiel como una bestia iracunda creando con su brazo bueno una enorme lanza de Luz la cual arrojo con toda su fuerza al demonio de armadura roja quien la recibía con ambas manos apretándola con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo haciéndola estallar

-¡que!¡que es esto!...-

Era obvio que la armadura le protegía de buena porción del daño que el ataque le pudiese infligir, pero esa era una lanza de luz que podía matar a cualquier demonio, y ahí estaba él, un adolescente de dieciséis años habiendo destruido la misma con su propio cuerpo, sus ojos no cambiaban su mirada pese al daño recibido

 _-el cree que tiene lo necesario para amar a Xenovia, pero solo nosotros conocemos a la verdadera Xenovia, su carne, su dolor, su tristeza, su amor, su alegría… ¡nadie nos quitara a Xenovia!-_

Eran los gritos de júbilo que escuchaba Issei por parte de su alter ego en forma de Raynare, impulsándolo conforme su poder aumentaba desmesuradamente, pero así mismo su cordura se desvanecía y el dolor en su alma se hacía cada vez más y más asfixiante

 _entre más nos sumerjamos en nuestra sed de sangre, más poderosos nos haremos_

* * *

 _¡no!¡detente!...-_

 _Rogaba la peli azul ya como él la recordaba físicamente, totalmente vulnerable ante él quien la tenía con sus brazos amarrados en su espalda y sus ojos vendados, totalmente desnuda con claras marcas de maltrato físico_

 _El simplemente en silencio la tomaba de las caderas, aprovechando que tenía su trasero alzado lo más alto que su adolorida posición le permitía la penetro sin ninguna clase de advertencia o de cuidado en su recto, recargando todo su peso contra ella_

 _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Sin ninguna clase de piedad o de miramiento comenzaba a bombear más que por placer, por la necesidad pura de lastimarla y humillarla lo más posible…._

* * *

 _ **-Y utilizare el método necesario para evitar que me la arrebaten, incluyendo sacrificar mi cordura entregándome a mi sed de sangre….**_

* * *

Sujetando su brazo herido, aquel ángel caído conocido como una bestia que encarnaba todos los males más salvajes de la guerra, ahora se encontraba retrocediendo gruñendo como un animal herido, dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás mientras hacía más esfuerzo tratando de no dejarse afligir por el odio en la mirada de su enemigo que en ponerse a salvo

Por su parte el dragón rojo con parte de su cordura entregada a su sed de sangre lejos de contemplar el peligro de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo o todo el daño que tanto él como sus amigos así como la ciudad misma había recibido, la poca parte de su mente que no se había entregado por completo a sus delirios de psicosis se sentía satisfecha con el poder amasado hasta ahora

Alzando su mano izquierda, una energía verde y morada comenzó a concentrarse en la palma de su garra, alertando al Cadre de que un ataque de energía iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo, lo que no comprendió fue…

Fiusssshhhh

Porque este había alzado el vuelo, elevándose cerca de cincuenta metros sobre la ciudad

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,_

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST_

Lo que si comprendió, es que la masiva cantidad de energía que se estaba cargando era un peligro mucho más grande de lo que había calculado al principio

Una sonrisa apareció en el gesto de Hyodo Issei

 _DRAGON SHOOT_

Esta vez, no fue una esfera pequeña cuyo golpe de la Sacred Gear convertía en un rayo lo que salió de la palma del dragón, un grueso laser de energía de color verde y morada concentrado del tamaño de su invocador se estrelló violentamente contra el Cadre de Grigory quien solo pudo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa antes de que el devastador ataque barriese con su existencia completamente, arboles, animales, tierra y todo en el camino del destructivo ataque desaparecieron atravesando limpiamente el suelo creando un temblor que sacudió los cimientos de todas las edificaciones cercanas a la escuela donde se llevaba el enfrentamiento

-¡¿Qué?!...-

A la distancia en medio de su tarea sencilla de mantener a cualquiera que interviniese en la ejecución de Kokabiel contra el detestable peón de su futura esposa, Riser se extrañó al sentir la masiva cantidad de energía que se estaba incrustando en el suelo destruyendo todo a su paso

-¡esto no se supone que debiera ir así!-

Sin duda alguna ese era un ataque que alguien del nivel de un Cadre pudiese efectuar ¿pero usarlo así contra un pobre diablo que no llegaba ni siquiera al nivel de un verdadero demonio? Entonces, fue cuando noto que esa masiva cantidad de energía lejos de ser sagrada estaba cargada de una horrible maldad como pocas veces se había visto antes, ni siquiera entre los demonios de las más altas esferas se observaba un poder demoniaco tan concentrado

-¡!-

Mirando de donde venia el ataque, noto a una figura de color rojo brillando morado con dos enormes alas de demonio y dos más pequeñas de dragón, haciéndolo palidecer inmediatamente

-no, no es posible…- vocifero para sí mismo atónito -…¡eso no lo puede hacer un mocoso de mierda como él!-

Como si lo hubiese escuchado a la distancia, la atención del demonio en el cielo se centro sobre el hijo de la casa Phoenix, haciéndolo sentir insignificante con el solo poder de su mirada

El rayo de energía que no menguaba comenzó a desplazarse cortando todo a su camino como si se tratase de un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, desintegrando todo sin contemplación de quienes pudiesen estar o las consecuencias adyacentes

SLASSSSSSSHHHHH

El avance al principio lento del ataque rápidamente cambio a un movimiento rápido, pero limpio y elegante, perfecto en toda característica que lo pudiese medir, un solo trazo que cambio el objetivo del ataque del suelo a lo más alto del cielo habiendo cortado todo en su camino

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La ciudad entera se estremeció al ser cortada en toda su extensión de lado a lado, destrozando las calles, haciendo que los edificios que se vieron afectados se desplomasen generando estruendos a menor escala tras el paso del ataque

Unas piernas unidas a lo poco que quedaron de sus caderas fueron lo único que quedaron de Riser Phoenix al haber recibido el impacto de lleno en su ser, pasando desapercibido el sonido de su desplome por el de sobre todas las explosiones que se estaban escuchando actualmente

El haz de luz finalmente desapareció tras unos segundos y la figura en el cielo que se había alzado como la estrella de la destrucción, lentamente descendió al suelo nuevamente, cayendo de rodillas hundiendo sus dedos en el suelo

 _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _-¡AUXILIO!-_

 _-POR FAVOR, NO MAS…¡NO MAS!-_

 _-¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE MUCHO!-_

-¡Contrólate!- gruñido él para sí mismo, sintiendo las tremendas nauseas que lo asaltaban así como el dolor de cabeza que hacía estremecer su ser entre los agonizantes gritos que no paraban de ser percibidos en su mente, los gritos de todas las veces que había asesinado a Xenovia en su cabeza, sin poder contener todo el daño se limitó a dejarse caer al suelo, agarrando con su brazo su pecho sin mayor resultado por la distancia que ponía entre ellos la armadura, sus ojos resecos aun lagrimaban sangre haciendo que el ardor de estos hiciesen que comenzase a mirar borroso -…me duele mucho-

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Issei?...-_

Le pregunto su alter ego a dos pasos de él, quien se agachaba y le tomaba del cabello alzando su rostro

 _-¿vas a dejar ir a nuestra presa?...-_

Aun cuando no se había recuperado en lo más mínimo, aquella aseveración de Raynare le hizo ponerse nuevamente de pie, trastabillando obligándose a apoyarse en los arboles

 _-¡AYUDAME ISSEI!-_

Los gritos en su cabeza no se detenían, haciendo que avanzase por instinto, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha, pronto se vio avanzando únicamente siguiendo su instinto, instinto el cual le decía que lo que estaba buscando se encontraba en la dirección en la que estaba caminando ciegamente

* * *

SLASH

Una pequeña marioneta de madera de diez centímetros había acabado de partirse a la mitad, dejando caer el cabello que estaba amarrado en su centro

-¡!-

Así mismo cierto sujeto de cabello negro y piel pálida que se encontraba recostado contra la pared sentado en un Tatami abría sus ojos repentinamente, respirando profundamente notando que se encontraba en la habitación donde había ido a parar tras haberle encargado las ultimas labores a su asistente

-Kokabiel sama ¿Cómo se encuentra?...- pregunto uno de sus soldados de menor rango viéndolo despierto nuevamente, este de manera agreste le dedicaba una mirada fastidiada

-molesto… pelear usando esa cosa limito más del cincuenta por ciento de mi poder…- bufo el oji rojo molesto para luego suspirar y mirar con interés el avatar que le permitía controlar al títere que había dejado en su lugar en la escuela dirigida por Rias Gremory -…no me agrada que las cosas hayan ido por este rumbo, pero al menos el que los demonios pensasen que estoy muerto era parte de mi plan…- habiendo dicho eso, sus ojos se estrecharon -…¿Dónde se encuentra Ekatherina?...-

-ella no ha vuelto señor…-

La mirada de Kokabiel se tiño de agresividad al escuchar esa noticia, haciendo estremecer de temor a su subordinado

-cuando vuelva dile que quiero hablar con ella sobre todas las molestias que me hizo tomarme para esta ridícula operación…-

-e-e-entendido señor…- titubeo el pobre chico a punto de retirarse

-una cosa más…- alerto el Cadre haciendo volver a su subordinado

-¿hi?...-

-¿al menos hizo llegar el paquete?...-

-¡si señor!...- contesto el chico nervioso -…¡Sona Sitri se encuentra cautiva en nuestro calabozo, aun no despierta!-

Una sonrisa mórbida se plantó en la cara del Cadre

-perfecto, parece que todo esto no fue cien por ciento innecesario…- diciendo eso trato de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, algo dentro de él evito que pudiese hacerlo

Su mente aun guardaba con terror la mirada llena de odio del peón Gremory

-¿señor?...- pregunto el chico al verlo actuar de manera anormal

-¡prepárense, empezaremos una guerra!...- ordeno Kokabiel volviendo a su sonrisa triunfal, haciendo que el chico asintiera entusiasmado para luego salir de su habitación, permitiendo que su sonrisa desapareciese y ahora la rabia se apoderase de su ser

 _-¡¿Qué es esto?!¡¿Por qué no puedo ponerme de pie?!¡¿Por qué estoy tan asustado?!-_

Su mente capitulaba los últimos momentos antes de que su Dummy fuese destruido por el Dragon Shoot del mocoso con el que estaba peleando

 _-¡es imposible que un miserable mocoso me haya hecho esto!_

Rabiando dentro de su habitación, de pronto la idea de manipular al inestable peón Gremory comenzó a provocarle asco

* * *

.Tras toda la destrucción, tras toda la energía que se disparaba cual explosiones y tras todos los gritos de quienes estaban enfrentándose en el campo de batalla, el destruido bosque se encontraba en total silencio, no había presencia de la fauna que lo caracterizaba y lo único que causaba un mínimo sonido, eran los pasos errantes del dragón emperador rojo

 _-no es momento para estar exhausto… tu presa te espera…-_

Eran las palabras con las que Raynare evitaba que cayese al suelo finalmente inconsciente, antes de entregarse a su sed de sangre su cuerpo había sufrido demasiado maltrato, sentía sus dedos frios y el dolor de su cabeza adyacente a su frenesí estaban a punto de hacerlo caer en la inconciencia para no despertar probablemente pronto

Por lo que cada paso era medido con cuidado, concentrándose en avanzar evitaba perder la conciencia

La nocion del tiempo había desaparecido, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero hacía ya tiempo la noche se había apoderado del firmamento, el frio no podía sentirlo con su balance breaker puesto, haciéndole notar que su cuerpo aun estaba sujeto a la presión de su aumento de poder, pero lejos de parecer que se fuera a desarmar en cualquier momento como en su contienda contra el Phoenix, aquella armadura lo protegía robustamente

 _-es interesante lo poderoso que es el verdadero Balance Breaker, felicidades por haberlo alcanzado...-_

Sin embargo, la felicitación de Raynare llego a oídos sordos, puesto que el sonido suyo pisando una rama en el fangoso terreno llamo la atención de alguien

-¿uh?...-

Fue su gemido de sorpresa, no esperaba que nadie apareciese pronto, de hecho, no esperaba que nadie apareciese mientras los ungüentos curativos que se había aplicado hicieran efecto para poder escapar, pero alguien estaba ahí, observándola sentada contra una pierda la cual estaba teñida de su propia sangre

Ella observaba comenzando a respirar con mayor fuerza al sujeto en armadura roja cuya identidad era más que clara al no estar utilizando ningún casco, lo que le extraño ver en él fue esas lágrimas de sangre secas sobre sus mejillas, la cicatriz al rojo vivo debajo de su ojo derecho que bajaba por su cuello y el evidente cansancio y daño al que su cuerpo se encontraba sometido, probablemente debajo de aquellas placas rojas encontraría un cuerpo demacrado por el combate que acababa de tener y el daño del agua bendita ultra purificada

Para él la situación era similar, cuando se habían visto en la escuela la había visto llena de heridas y cubierta de sangre, no sabría decir si solo de ella o de alguien más, pero se le notaba herida y atormentada mentalmente, ahora mismo se encontraba totalmente cubierta de sangre, mirándolo con un solo ojo, su traje de exorcista se encontraba rasgado en varias partes revelándole sus carnes heridas

-Hyodo Issei…- bramo ella con hostilidad, haciendo un esfuerzo superior en levantarse, lográndolo únicamente por el apoyo de la Durandal, su Excalibur Rapidly descansaba acostada sobre una piedra a su costado la cual no demoro en levantar

 _Solo tienes que pintar las rosas de rojo_

Eran las palabras que él le había repetido en continuas ocasiones antes, alimentando con estas su descenso a la locura, ella sabía perfectamente que eso era un delirio de ella creado por su odio hacia él, pero viendo el abismo de su mirada, no dudo en pensar que el Issei real le diría exactamente lo mismo

Por su parte, Issei sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza mirando a la destrozada Xenovia, herida y moralmente abatida, probablemente tan sumergida en su propio caos así como él, no era la Xenovia que lo acosaba en el baño o aquella a la que asesino tantas veces en su cabeza para hundirse en su odio

No

Esa era la verdadera Xenovia, y finalmente estaba frente a él nuevamente desde su encuentro hacía varias noches donde él le robo su virginidad

Ambos se habían atacado sin misericordia buscando destrozar al otro… ella asesinando a sus padres, buscando destrozarlo cuando no podía hacerlo físicamente, mientras el, le había arrebatado la virginidad, al parecer consecuencia de haber buscado saber una verdad sobre si misma la cual era lo suficientemente importante para haberle hecho abandonar todo

Sus respectivos puños se apretaron, ambos estaban solos en ese lugar, parcialmente muertos, pero solos, y mientras sus cuerpos respirasen no dudarían en finiquitar sus respectivas venganzas

Sorprendentemente, el primer movimiento lo hizo la exorcista, poniendo toda su fuerza en blandir a Durandal, pero para sorpresa tanto de ella como de su enemigo, apenas si pudo alzar la espada cuando se abalanzó contra él haciendo que ella cayese pesadamente sobre su hombro empujando a este al suelo

-guugghhh…-

Gimiendo de dolor nuevamente la exorcista se ponía de pie, aterrada al ver el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer puesto que el dolor de sus costillas rotas le impedía mover su cuerpo a voluntad

-¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?...-Teniendo la misma dificultad para levantarse, Issei le hablaba con una voz llena de desprecio, al caer al suelo su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda dejaron de responderle -…¡esto era entre nosotros!¡¿te molesto tanto fallar miserablemente en emboscarme que tuviste que desquitarte con quienes no podían defenderse?!¡¿asi te haces llamar enviada de Dios en la tierra?!-

La pregunta por supuesto enfado a Xenovia, no podía decirle que desde que el la violo, su cuerpo no respondía cuando ella trataba de ejecutar una acción de asesinato contra él

-lamentablemente para esos pobres diablos, yo no soy una enviada de Dios en la tierra…- contesto ella de manera agreste, casi con amargura -…soy la enviada de una organización cuyo poder fue la razón por la que me arrebataron mí vida, si me quitaste la pureza, lo mínimo que podía hacer era volverte tan miserable como pudiera… y lo seguiré haciendo…- agrego la oji ambarina con desprecio -…no solo a tus padres, me encargare de eliminar a cada miembro del Clan Gremory, del Clan Sitri y cualquier persona que esté relacionada contigo… Hyodo Issei…-

Arrastrándose Issei buscaba llegar hasta donde estaba la herida exorcista, sin embargo, algo dentro lo que ella había dicho permeo profundamente dentro de él

" _soy la enviada de una organización cuyo poder fue la razón por la que me arrebataron mi vida"_

-pues te felicito Xenovia…- contesto el castaño ya cerca de las piernas de ella -… al arrebatarme a mis padres me has arrebatado lo único a lo que yo me podía aferrar para vivir feliz, ahora no soy más que un sirviente echado a perder como tu…-

Al llegar hasta donde ella, molesta la peli azul busco rechazarlo pateándolo, pero la fuerza que podía imprimir en sus piernas no era nada para el peso del cuerpo que se subía sobre su costado

-dudo que puedas entender lo que siento exorcista, pero lo que le hiciste a mis padres y a mi cuerpo…- bufo el castaño al borde de la inconciencia subiendo más al lado de ella, buscando ponerse al lado del rostro de su enemiga -… pero me has convertido en alguien que lo odia todo… absolutamente todo, a tal punto de querer arrancarme la piel buscando sentir algo nuevamente…pero… entre alucinación y alucinación que tengo contigo… lo único en lo que puedo pensar, es en hacerte completamente mía…-

Diciendo eso, usando su codo como palanca, finalmente se alzó para poder ver la cara de ella nuevamente de cerca, aun con toda la sangre que la cubría y su ojo hinchado, no le dejaba de parecer tan hermosa como en sus delirios

-…porque ambos estamos tan podridos por dentro... que somos los únicos que nos merecemos…-

Asombro fue lo que sintió Xenovia después de tan bruscas palabras, sin embargo, lejos de perder la cabeza molestándose, simplemente uso un movimiento de muñeca para alzar a Rapidly poniendo la punta de esta contra el hombro sobre el cual se estaba apoyando el castaño

-al contrario, si bien todo fue una mentira, he perdido todo lo que era mi vida por tu sola existencia… por lo que eres tú quien me pertenece a mi… y he decidido que quiero que sufras todo lo que yo he sufrido…-

Un tanto absorto Issei miro la punta de Rapidly contra la articulación de su armadura, si descendía sobre ella para cualquier cosa, la punta de esta se hundiría en sus carnes

-por lo que te reto a que trates de violarme de nuevo sucia escoria… te matare antes de que me toques un pelo…-

La tensión entre ambos hacia el aire pesado, claramente podían escuchar el respirar del otro mientras que Issei estaba recostado sobre el costado de ella, con su codo y la espada sagrada marcando la distancia que faltaba para que se juntaran definitivamente, ninguno de los dos podía hacer ya ningún movimiento agresivo o defensivo, estaban bastante heridos para eso, por lo que durante un rato, simplemente estuvieron ahí, mirándose a los ojos desafiándose entre ellos, con sus mentes hechas un desastre entre los sentimientos de odio y de necesidad que se tenían entre si

El primero en marcar nuevamente la pauta fue el dragón rojo quien sintiendo como estaba a punto de entrar en shock, movía su otra mano para buscar el cuello de la peli azul, a esa distancia le sería fácil ahorcarla hasta matarla

Su sed de sangre adyacente había desaparecido, por lo que su deseo de matarla era personal…

Así como todos los otros sentimientos que ella despertaba en él, sentimientos que afloraban viendo a la versión real de con quien estuvo alucinando y quien era la inspiración suya en su descenso a la locura

Subiendo su mano un poco más, se obligó a enterrarse a Excalibur levemente en su hombro, haciéndole arrancar un bramido de dolor, pero su trabajo estaba hecho

La mano que originalmente iba al cuello subió delicadamente hasta la mejilla de una incrédula Xenovia quien no entendía por que él la estaba tocando así aun cuando se estaba clavando veneno puro en su ser

Una sonrisa desafiante apareció en el rostro de Hyodo Issei mientras miraba a la culpable de toda su locura

-no creo habérselo dicho al tu real, pero… la forma en la que me haces daño… es simplemente irresistible para mi…-

CLASH

Habiendo dicho eso, tras un hondo vomito de sangre, la armadura roja desaparecía así como su portador caía finalmente inconsciente, provocando que la Excalibur atravesase limpiamente entre su hombro hasta el otro lado, dejando su cuerpo parcialmente recostado sobre el de una atónita Xenovia quien solo veía sin entender nada el cabello castaño que descansaba en su pecho

-es..esto…que es esto…-

Bufo ella confundida, la espada si bien solo había traspasado el cuerpo de su enemigo debajo de su clavícula, tratándose de una espada sagrada el contacto con esta era suficiente para matar a un demonio de su categoría, por lo que podría apostar a eso… que Hyodo Issei había muerto por su propia mano

Eso era lo que ella buscaba, la muerte de Hyodo Issei, y probablemente eso era una realidad, todo hasta ahora había sido únicamente para eso

Sin embargo, su mirada lejos de llenarse de Jubilo, solo mostraba confusión

 _-¿Por qué?...¿me siento asi?...-_

Fue lo único que pudo preguntarse antes de también caer en la inconciencia, sintiendo nada más la más profunda tristeza dentro de su ser

 _-¿Por qué?...¿por que me duele tanto?...-_

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **THEDRAIG1: Creo que no agarraste cual era la idea tras ese concepto pero bueno, se que este lugar no es para quienes lean entre lineas asi que piensa eso a gusto si quieres, eso podría pasar a su debido tiempo, del resto pues si quiere ver elementos NTR pues no soy yo quien para negarme darles gusto y gracias, aca esta el siguiente cap**

 **SHAORAN OOTSUSUKI: Este fic sera tan darks que te hara cagar murcielagos y te hara tener a batman en tu primer parto, dalo por hecho... y bueno, por que no? metamos mas rape que es lo que les gusta sucios degenerados asquerosos**

 **GUERREROWALKER: lo mismo que el sujeto de arriba... o eso diria de no ser por que fuiste de los pocos que noto ese detalle sobre el comportamiento de Issei y eso me gusta, buen trabajo chico, un gusto escribir para ti**

 **TRYNDAMER95: ok, primero, me alegra haberte hecho sentir a gusto mientras leias, pero hijo, no me puedo tomar en serio a un crio picado de psicopata de Tumblerr, comprate un fedora mas bien y a sentirse yandere kawai desu a otro lado**

 **NIRODRIGUEZ: pues ese es un de los tropos con los que pienso jugar, el de tocar el fondo, pero la pregunta correcta es ¿que es tocar fondo? evidentemente no es actuar como un emo resentido que se come cuanta tipa encuentra por ahi como en el resto de los fics edgy que suben en este fandom y el de Naruto, eso tenlo en cuenta por sobre todo, por otro lado, ¿exactamente Rias de que es culpable? me alegraria que leyeran este fic sin estar sujetos a esos tropos de resentimiento contra la waifu de cabello rojo que tantas pajas les gusta hacerse**

 **NADIE XD: hijo, a que basicamente ella le entregara el papayo para que el le de matarile a ese arroz cocido, si no lo ves claro como esta en el fic quizas subido con anglosajismos colombianos lo captes mejor :V**

 **DAIYOTWO: hombre, asi debe sentirse ser alexelcapo o dayoscript :v :V :V gracias por este breve pero sustancioso y motivador review mi hermano, un placer escribir para ti**

 **DANTESPARDA1959: Cancion, Cancion que me roba el corazoooooooooon**

 **GUEST: ¿Cuanto dure?**

 **ERENDIR: hombre, que puedo decir, gracias, ese es el objetivo a la hora de escribir, el que te sientas sucio pero puedas seguir leyendo, es como cuando te cascas una paja con algo que sabes que no deberias usar para ese objetivo**

 **SILVERCROW: gracias chico, siempre estare aqui para alegrarte las madrugadas con mis mierdas sin sentido, por que si no lo hago yo ¡Nadie mas lo hara!**

 **ALQUIMEIZER: bueno, eso sera para un futuro, aca otro cap para que te releas como si esto fuese asi hablo zaratrustra**

 **HYAKKY YAKO: jojojojo tocaste una pregunta muy interesante, eso sera para mas adelante, pero te aseguro mi hermano que la espera para saber que es del rasgo del odio para con el juggernaut valdra la pena**

 **EMIYA87: Creo que no entiendes cual es la diferencia entre una historia basada en Ooc y una donde hay un desarollo de personajes constante y progresivo pero justificado, y bueno, si quieres ver fics darks mas acorde a tus gustos, puedes ir al fandom de Naruto, haya tendras a tu tipico prota emo pasota rey del harem buscando "Venganza"**

 **ASAMIYA ATHENA: me encantan estos reviews largos :V :V pero es taaaan complejo responderlos... bueno, todo tiene un equilibrio y esto debe tener una respuesta como se la merece.**

 **me gusta como resaltas lo primero y mas importante, como todo se fue al diablo tan rapidamente que nadie se dio cuenta, no solo con el aspecto de la destruccion de la ciudad y la muerte de cientos entre estos personajes conocidos, sino tambien a todo lo que se vieron reducidos todos en este aspecto, Issei, Riser y Xenovia como principales afectados de este punto. tambien me gusta que eres de las unica que ve que los culpables principales de su situacion actual, son los mismos protagonistas, especialmente Xenovia quien prefiere cerrarse por completo a pensar antes de creer que ella tuvo la culpa de su situacion actual.**

 **y bueno zeph, a peticion tuya pues aqui esta el siguiente cap, digamos que haciendo un leve hiatus del tema, pero es para terminar de darle la forma final a todo lo que todos estan esperando**

* * *

 **EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 8**

* * *

"He visto la ciudad arder"

Es el único pensamiento que me ha acompañado desde hace un mes, un pensamiento que de manera irremediable viene a mi mientras sentado en esta holgada silla miro a la ventana, viendo lo que quedo de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad normal, personas iban y venían en sus día a día, yendo a sus asuntos… simplemente yendo a sus asuntos.

Ahora puedo vislumbrar dos ciudades desde la perspectiva que me ofrece el mundo a través de la ventana a mí costado, la primera ciudad la que fue destruida por el miasma y todo lo que este género, podredumbre, canibalismo, delincuencia; también, por el poder de una mujer frenética que blandió su espada salvajemente buscando encontrarme y finalmente por mi propia mano, un poder descomunal que libere por mi supervivencia… no, no por mi supervivencia, por mi necesidad de saciar mis más instintivos deseos, que termino destruyendo este lugar hasta sus cimientos.

más del setenta por ciento de la población de la ciudad, muerta en un solo día, la moral del otro treinta por ciento, por los suelos, tratando de entender que había ocurrido mientras que los demonios por un plan de emergencia, trataban de venderles una mentira que ellos no se creían del todo.

La otra ciudad mientras, es la que se está reconstruyendo, aquella que se a convertir en el baluarte definitivo de la guerra que acaba de estallar nuevamente, ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios nuevamente han empezado a pelear, todo resultado de los conflictos de ese día, y la desaparición de Sona Sitri

 _-era de suponerse Issei san, que algo así ocurriría-_

Me susurra desde la puerta de manera educada Asia, tal como la recuerdo

-supongo que si…-

No puedo decir mucho más, siendo honesto hace tiempo ya supere… no, asimile el hecho de que todo le había sido arrebatado a quienes Vivian en esta ciudad, siendo yo el culpable en parte de esto.

" _Ellos han roto nuestro espíritu"_

De un tiempo para acá una serie de panfletos con esta clase de frases han ido apareciendo por distintas partes de la ciudad, si bien es cierto que ahora la población de demonios aumento casi un cincuenta por ciento para tratar de equilibrar los números, para ellos es imposible controlar quien está tratando de transmitir ese mensaje a los humanos residentes de la ciudad

Unos pasos que se aproximan corriendo vienen hacia aquí llamando mi atención

-¡Kaicho!...- me gritan desde la puerta, se trata de una de los Peones de Sona Sitri, Ruruko Nimura si mal no recuerdo su nombre

-¿si?...-

-aquí están los documentos que me pidió…- otorgo ella pasándome unos sobres con unos cuantos documentos ya desgastador por el tiempo, pero que son lo que necesitaba

-perfecto…con esto podemos investigar cual es el paradero de Sona Kaicho…- otorgo mirando que en efecto, esta chica ha conseguido todo lo que le pedí, debe sentirse algo resuelta puesto que es la primera pista que tenemos para encontrar a la líder del clan Sitri -… excelente trabajo Nimura san-

Lástima que el asunto no me importe en lo más mínimo y por el contrario, esto sea para otra cosa

Sin decir más, me levanto de la mesa tomando los papeles, apresurándome para salir con afán del salón, dejando que el brazo libre de mi chaqueta ondee libremente mientras camino siendo precedido por la sirviente de Sona Kaicho

Caminando por los pasillos, varios de los estudiantes nos miran de reojo, más específicamente a mí, aun no pueden concebir como alguien como yo quien se ve tan reducido físicamente pudo haber tomado las riendas de la consejería de la escuela, no es que crean que no soy la persona más apta, ellos mismos me escogieron hace un tiempo, la razón se debe simplemente a mi aparente vulnerabilidad a sus ojos, mis distintas discapacidades físicas

Bueno, no me incomoda que piensen asi

-Issei Kaicho…-

Una voz atrás de nosotros nos hace girar, se trata de una estudiante nueva, hubo una oleada de estos tras la destrucción de la ciudad, evidentemente la gran mayoría demonios los cuales ya integraron hace un tiempo su existencia en la memoria de los demás alumnos, eso sí, la chica frente a mi es la excepción

-¿Qué Ocurre Mitsuhide kun?...-

La chica de cabellos azules con paso parsimonioso pero recio me pasa una cartilla

-aquí esta lo que me había pedido…- me dice con su tono estricto, Ruruko san la mira con cierta aprehensión, supongo que porque no siente la estela demoniaca que tienen todos los estudiantes recién ingresados ahora

-excelente, procede con tus labores diarias, no tengo tiempo que perder hablando…-

-hi…-

Me contesta ella dándose la vuelta sin darle mayores vueltas al asunto, al final, en mis mano tengo lo que necesito y no puedo evitar liberar un suspiro por eso, el calor del ambiente es cansino y el sudor pegado al cuello de mi chaqueta solo lo hace más agobiante, pero puedo darme el lujo de sonreír complacido, después de todo…

" _recuperaremos todo lo perdido un pobre diablo a la vez lo haremos"_

* * *

 **Un mes antes**

* * *

A diferencia de ocasiones pasadas, no era la luz del sol o el ruido del exterior el que arrancaba a Hyodo Issei de la profundidad de sus sueños, de manera inconsciente él buscaba comprender que era el antiséptico olor que invadía bruscamente su nariz adormeciéndola, así como el ruido de los pitidos a su costado, cuyo patrón entre pitido y pitido era lo suficientemente amplio como para que la mente los ignorase momentáneamente antes de que volviese a sonar el siguiente

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al brillo blanquino que le entregaba el lugar, gimiendo en concordancia con su esfuerzo

-donde…-

-shhhhh….- el llamado de una persona a su costado izquierdo llamaba su atención, su vista difuminada aclarándose lentamente le permitió reconocer a Grayfia Lucifugue quien al notar que este estaba despertando dejaba entrever un leve deje de energía en su mirada -…Hyodo kun, por favor, trata de no moverte, aun estas muy débil…-

Asintiendo en silencio comenzó a recuperar la noción de si mismo, no demorando en notar que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sentía dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, dolor que le ayudo a recordar paulatinamente la pelea que recién había liberado en la escuela y su posterior encuentro con Xenovia

Al recordarla todos sus sentidos se alarmaron, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Grayfia de manera posesiva ya se encontraba reteniéndolo de su pecho contra la cama

-¡por favor cálmese!...- dijo ella más como una orden que como una petición -…ha estado inconsciente tres días y aún está bastante grave…-

Lejos de querer calmarse, el castaño estaba preparado para tomarla de sus brazos y alejarla, pero el ver solo como su mano izquierda era la que se había alzado, le hizo posar toda su atención en su mano derecha…

…no estaba

Sus pupilas se contrajeron totalmente mientras él atónito miraba y no encontraba nada, no encontraba su mano derecha, su antebrazo derecho, su brazo derecho, incluso su hombro había sido cercenado viendo que ahora únicamente había un muñón mecánico que era él que hacia el soporte de su clavícula

Un agónico alarido de terror se escuchó en cada sala del hospital antes de apagarse completamente cuando quien gritaba había perdido el conocimiento a los pocos segundos a causa del shock y la impresión

* * *

Varias horas después de volver a despertar, Issei aguardaba en silencio, sentado sobre la cama de hospital en la cual se encontraba, su mirada era apagada y hasta cierto punto ausente, la sirvienta peli platino lo mirada condescendientemente, la última vez que había visto al chico era una persona en apariencia normal, pero ahora, aquellas cicatrices y su brazo amputado lo hacían ver totalmente destruido, no imaginaba aun con todos sus años de experiencia como se debía de sentir

-antes de empezar… solo quiero decirle en nombre de Maou sama… que sentimos mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora…- empezó ella con tono triste -…Rias ya nos ha contado todo lo que ocurrió, las Excalibur, las exorcistas, tus padres… y ahora esto…-

En silencio Issei casi no prestaba atención, puesto que su atención se centraba únicamente en la parte de su cuerpo que ya no estaba, preguntándose como había ocurrido eso, sus recuerdos lo llevaron hasta su último encuentro con Xenovia, hilando donde ella había puesto la espada con el lugar donde habían hecho la amputación, sorprendentemente le podía más la bizarra sensación que le proveía su extremidad inexistente que el rencor que podía generarle la peli azul en ese momento

 _-se siente… como si aún estuviera ahí…-_

Le revolcaba el estómago hacer como si abriese y cerrarse su puño y su mente emulase perfectamente eso, aunque no tuviera una mano con que hacerlo

-¿quieres descansar un poco antes de que hablemos?...- pregunto Grayfia notando el distanciamiento del castaño haciendo volver a la realidad a este -…entiendo que no te encuentres bien…-

-no tendría caso alargarlo…- respondió Issei instintivamente asintiendo después para si mismo, era cierto que por más que descansase o reposase, su mente no lo haría -…¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Asintiendo, la peli platino comenzó a contarle al castaño de manera resumida lo que había pasado en la ciudad durante los últimos días. Si bien por su condición actual Issei normalmente no le hubiese prestado mayor atención a la situación actual por más grave que fuera, su corazón sintió una opresión conforme escuchaba más y más de lo que le contaba la reina más poderosa.

La ciudad prácticamente destruida, no solo por los efectos de un extraño miasma que ya se había confirmado que usaron los ángeles caídos para generar una hecatombe completa en la ciudad, sino por los de las distintas batallas que se había librado en esta no solo por su propia mano y la de sus compañeros, sino también por la de los demonios que llegaron junto a Sirzech y Serafall para socorrer la situación puesto que durante todo el caos que se había desatado en las calles de la ciudad

Canibalismo, Frenesi, Locura, salvajismo, destrucción de todo en cuanto callera en sus manos, la mirada de Grayfia mostraba un deje vacío cuando hablaba de aquellos momentos, haciendo que Issei notara lo crudo que fue la situación

Sin embargo, nada lo espero para la noticia que la peli platino le dio después de eso

-¡¿Kaicho?!...-

-así es…- contesto ella con seriedad -… el uso de las enviadas de la iglesia, el miasma que se liberó en la ciudad, el uso de las Excalibur como amenaza, todo eso fue una coartada montada por Kokabiel para tomar por rehenes a las hermanas de los Dai Maou en medio de todo el caos sin que nadie lo detuviese… Rias fue protegida gracias a tu esfuerzo, pero Sona sama no corrió la misma suerte…- confeso apagando su tono -…no la encontramos por ninguna parte, pero si encontramos a Tsubaki Shinra y a Momo Hanakai sin vida, los otros chicos se encontraban mal heridos pero sobrevivieron-… haciendo una pausa, Grayfia se servía a si misma y al castaño una taza de té antes de continuar hablando, tomándose algo de tiempo para organizar sus ideas -…Saji kun fue el primero en despertar, confesándonos que fueron atacados por una ángel caído de cabello rubio y aterrador poder, era lo único que podía recordar…-

El castaño no demoro en identificar a Ekatherina como la mujer que secuestro a Sona Sitri

-por lo que, si te sientes en condición, necesito que me acompañes al inframundo…- aviso ella recuperando un poco el temple, marcando nuevamente el tono formal de la discusión -…lo que tengas que decir puede ser lo único que evite que la guerra vuelva a iniciar…-

Extrañado por tal declaración, volteo a mirar a Grayfia quien, cerrando sus ojos, respiro profundamente para hablar

-en estos momentos Leviathan sama está preparando un ataque a escala completa contra Grigory , si esa orden se ejecuta, hará que toda nuestra fuerza militar conjunta tenga que responder para apoyarla o neutralizarla, Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos quiere evitar el conflicto también, pero nos ha comunicado que cada vez pierde mayor influencia sobre sus congéneres y no sabe cuánto pueda contener el estado de emergencia …-

* * *

Tratándose de una emergencia de tal tamaño, no hubo necesidad de mayores preparaciones, tan pronto se puso un conjunto de ropa casual, el castaño y quien lo custodiaba aparecieron en medio de una modesta corte en el inframundo, lugar donde se encontraba una serie de demonios que él nunca había visto pero por cuya edad e imponencia en su apariencia demostraban que eran demonios de alto rango, donde también estaban otros que él conocía perfectamente como sus compañeros de clan y parte de los Sitri, Riser Phoenix junto a su grupo así como Sirzech Lucifer en el centro de un podio al parecer coordinando la situación

-¡Issei!...-

Llamo Rias al ver a su peón ahí quien girando su cabeza le dedicaba una trémula sonrisa, mientras de manera inconsciente llevaba su mano izquierda a ajustarse el cuello de su chaqueta, sin su brazo, sentía como si esta se fuese a caer en cualquier momento

Todos quienes conocían al castaño amargaron su expresión al verlo acercarse al centro del estrado con su cuerpo mutilado y cicatrizado

-Hyodo kun…- llamo Sirzech con tono formal -…antes que nada, quiero decir que lamento la perdida de tus padres y todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, no se suponía que debería haber sido así…pero entenderes que nuestra situación actual no nos permite tener mayores contemplaciones-

 _-si, pobrecito, mira que tras de feo ahora sin un brazo…-_

Un leve tic labial se dejó ver como única reacción de Issei al escuchar a Raynare atrás de él, recordándole su estado mental, haciéndole preferir guardar silencio, aunque no respondiese a las condolencias de Lucifer

-Rias y todos nos han contado lo que ocurrió en la escuela antes de que llegáramos, y por eso sabemos que gracias a tu esfuerzo y sacrificio, fue que Kokabiel no pudo hacerle mayor daño, por lo que primero quiero agradecerte por eso, el tuyo fue un logro extraordinario y merece ser recompensado…- sentencio este con una sonrisa, antes de tornarse serio nuevamente -…pero hay algunas cosas en las que queremos indagar, como el aparente interés que Kokabiel había mostrado por ti, como si ya se hubiesen encontrado antes, ¿a que se debe esto?...-

En silencio Issei meditaba todo debidamente haciendo que los susurros se alzasen en la sala, sin embargo, para él aquello pasaba desapercibido, fuera de la presencia de Raynare en su cabeza, estar frente a Rias o Riser no despertaba ninguna especie de sentimiento negativo o impulso de inversión, por lo que su mente funcionaba con suma claridad, el porqué de esto era un misterio que tenía que debelar, pero por ahora, tenía que salir de ese tribunal primero

 _-¿esta es una excelente oportunidad no crees?-_

Internamente Issei sonreía, no parecía que hubiese nada en ese lugar que tuviese intensiones negativas con el más que las evidentes ganas de Riser de destruirlo

-no estoy orgulloso de decir que desde mi enfrentamiento contra mi nuevo amo Riser Phoenix, he estado distante de mis amigos, no por que tuviese nada en contra de ellos, simplemente era porque no me sentía digno de su favor tras haberles fallado…- sentencio el castaño arrancándole un suspiro dolido a Rias y reacciones similares a sus compañeros y conocidos demoniacos de la escuela -… por eso mismo Kokabiel trato de reclutarme…-

-Issei…-

Gemidos ahogados se escucharon siendo continuados por los leves cuchicheos de los demonios más antiguos, mirando con sorna al castaño comenzando a instigar sobre la posible traición de este a los demonios

-…desconozco los negocios o tratos que este tuviese con la gente de la iglesia, pero cuando me negué, utilizo sus nexos con estos para atacarme y… atacar a mi familia…- apretando sus ojos con fuerza respiro hondamente antes de continuar -…utilizo eso para jugar conmigo, con todos nosotros, como ya me han informado…-

Sirzech asintió, no era de extrañar que de alguna manera Kokabiel se hubiese enterado del estado disociado del castaño para tratar de manipularlo, después de todo, le sorprendía que él no hubiese estallado de alguna manera tras conocer el destino de Asia, no imaginaba como no había estallado aun tras ver como había resultado todo

-no te culparía por querer abandonarlo todo y unirte a Kokabiel…- contesto Sirzech con seriedad arrancándole un alarido de sorpresa a todos los presentes por tales palabras -…en tu situación actual no dudaría que cualquier cambio hubiese sido mejor que quedarte como un demonio sirviente, lo único que me queda preguntarte es ¿Por qué decidiste mantenerte con nosotros?...-

En silencio Issei meditaba su respuesta, era claro lo que Sirzech trataba de decirle, era de suponer para el Satán Carmesí que él detestaba su actual vida, a lo que esta había sido reducida, por lo que la respuesta que tenía que dar, le justificaría porque había preferido continuar con su perpetuo castigo y todo lo que este le había acarreado en perdidas

Una pregunta aún más complicada cuando él mismo no sabía que respuesta dar en esos momentos, no se quedó con Kokabiel únicamente por que este nunca le propuso unirse a él como tal, solo lo utilizo como un títere manipulable porque sabía que el actuaria con odio puro

Todos en la sala aguardaban expectantes la respuesta que él les daría, la justificación para no haber cedido a Kokabiel o el haberlo hecho y fingir ignorancia

-Kokabiel nunca me propuso unirme a él…- contesto finalmente ladeando su cabeza de costado mirando con cierto desprecio imposible de contener -…y aunque lo hubiera hecho me hubiese negado inmediatamente, después de todo ya se perfectamente que hay detrás de las mentiras que cuentan los seres sobrenaturales para unir idiotas a sus filas…-

-¡mocoso arrogante!-

-¡¿Cómo osas hablarle así al Dai Maou Lucifer?!-

Los gritos iracundos de los demonios más antiguos no se hicieron esperar

-¡silencio!...- ordeno el satán de cabello rojo alzando su voz y parte de su poder para detener la algarabía levantada por el ofensivo comentario

Rias por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse dolida con ese comentario, para ella eso había sido una clara declaración de resentimiento por haber sido convertido en demonio

-entiendo, no necesito escuchar nada más sobre ese asunto…- sentencio Sirzech entendiendo el pensar de Issei -…solo me queda preguntarte ¿sabes que pudo haber hecho Kokabiel con Sona Sitri o cuáles son sus nexos con las exorcistas que envió la iglesia?...-

-no lo se…- contesto el castaño tajante -… a Kaicho la última vez que la vi fue cuando fue a mi casa el día anterior al ataque a la ciudad y sobre las exorcistas lo único que sé es que la de nombre Xenovia fue engatusada con mentiras por Kokabiel para matarme y a mis padres…-

La mirada de Sirzech se estrechó inmediatamente

-ya veo, supongo que no se puede hacer mucho sobre ese aspecto…- susurro más para si mismo que para la corte -…Hyodo kun, solo me queda decirte nuevamente que agradezco como te presionaste para defender a Rias y a los demás a costa de tu propia salud…- diciendo eso ahora volteaba a ver a Riser quien se vio intimidado por el odio sutil que la mirada del Dai maou le dedicaba -…también me enteré que Riser ordeno a expensas no solo de tu seguridad sino la de todos que peleases contra Kokabiel uno a uno por único capricho, teniendo como resultado la muerte de varias de sus súbditas… sin contar que de no haber actuado como un sujeto miserable y envidioso, se pudo también haber prevenido la muerte de varios de los súbditos de Sona kun…- tomando una pausa la mirada de desprecio del Satán rojo dejo de disimularse y con esta aplasto al tercer hijo de los Phoenix con la suficiente intensidad para hacerlo sentirá ahogado -…si bien no cometió un crimen puedo garantizarle que por su estupidez no dudare en enviarlo a la primera fila si el conflicto se aviva nuevamente, a él sin sus súbditas… sin apoyo, ni recursos…-

Nuevamente los susurros comenzaron a escucharse en la corte, las súbditas de Riser tenían su moral por los suelos con tales noticias sumadas a la muerte de tres de sus compañeras y la evidente humillación por la que estaba pasando su amo

Este, simplemente se mantenía con la mirada baja apretando con ambas manos el estrado donde se encontraba, escondiendo una mirada llena de odio bajo los flequillos de su cabello dorado

-pero mientras, debo tomar medidas…- anuncio Sirzech con un tono más amable -…la ciudad quedo en un estado de destrucción casi total y gran parte de su población murió, esto por supuesto nos supone una situación delicada ya que las noticias comenzaran a correr por las redes sociales y demás medios de comunicación; y que tanto sobrevivientes como las personas que van y vienen a la ciudad por suministros y comercio comenzaran a hacerse preguntas sobre que paso, lo mas común seria eliminar todo rastro de vida en ella y vender al exterior la visión de Kuoh como una ciudad fantasma de leyenda…-

Tanto Rias como todos sus súbditos incluyendo Issei abrieron sus ojos a todo lo que podían tras escuchar tal proposición de purga, preparándose inmediatamente para argumentar que eso era una locura, sin embargo, la mirada del satán rojo les contuvo de hablar con una amenaza invisible

-sin embargo, de manera casi irónica el lugar más seguro en el que puedo pensar ahora para Rias y los demás… es Kuoh…- sentencio el satán de cabello rojo -…al menos lo será…- tras una breve pausa, este volteo a mirar a otro de los demonios de alto rango presentes en la corte, uno de capa y cabello verde que asentía en silencio -…por ahora implementaremos un plan para convertir el territorio asignado en el mundo humano a Rias en un Baluarte de defensa definitivo, uno donde podamos garantizar su seguridad en esta guerra que está a punto de estallar, pero hasta entonces ustedes se quedaran aquí en el inframundo…-

Todos los presentes asintieron a la orden dada, haciendo que la reunión no demorase en terminar tras unos cuantos protocolos de clausura, permitiendo que rotas las formalidades, la mayoría de los presentes se retirase a excepción de los demonios juveniles asi como Sirzech y el demonio de cabello verde

-Issei…-

La primera en acercarse al castaño fue Rias quien no demoro en posar delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de este para luego revisar sus cicatrices

-discúlpame, nunca quise que esto te sucediera…- sincero ella desde el fondo de su corazón

 _-nada, no siento absolutamente nada… aquí…-_

-Buchou, no tiene que disculparse, lamento haber fallado protegiendo la ciudad…- contesto en respuesta el castaño retirando con respeto la mano que acariciaba su rostro para luego volver a sujetar su chaqueta

Akeno no pudo contener el llanto, manteniéndose en silencio mirando la manga derecha libre de la chaqueta, hacia no menos de tres o cuatro días se encontraba cuidando los nudillos de esa mano y ahora no había nada ahí, aquello le dolía

-Issei kun…- la voz del Satan rojo llamo la atención de los adolescentes quienes alerta voltearon a mirar para ver como este se acercaba con su compañero -…sé que no es un consuelo para tu situación actual, pero quiero darte una merecida recompensa por haber detenido a Kokabiel, siéntete libre de pedir lo que desees, no te negare nada que esté en mis capacidades…-

En silencio el castaño meditaba, era una propuesta de difícil respuesta, aun recordaba con cierta gracia como había pedido la mano de Rias Gremory la última vez que se le hizo esa pregunta, ahora la respuesta no era tan sencilla, hasta ahora había sido movido por su sed de sangre y la forma en la que sus instintos descontrolados lo hacían actuar, ahora, sin eso, todo el resentimiento que pudiese tener había desaparecido y en consecuencia, se sentía como un miserable por haber pensado consumido por el odio

No negaba que hubiese sido manipulado por Rias para convertirse en demonio, pero gran parte de sus males se los había buscado él mismo

-si se me permite, quiero volver al mundo humano desde hoy…-

Solicito con desaliento, sin entusiasmo

-¡¿issei?!...-

Pregunto extrañada Rias, la reacción de sus compañeros no fue menos efusiva en incluso el mismo Sirzech no pudo evitar parpadear por tal propuesta

-¿estás seguro que deseas eso Issei?...- pregunto el Satán rojo más que por confusión, porque el confirmase lo que estaba pidiendo, en respuesta el castaño asentía en silencio -…cumpliré tu deseo y lo respeto, pero ¿puedo preguntar la razón?...-

En otro momento hubiese cabeceado una respuesta elaborada o dejándose llevar por "Raynare", podía manipular las cosas de manera burlona para su provecho, pero ahora que sus instintos no lo dominaban, solo había algo que inundaba su ser

Melancolía

-solo quiero dormir en casa…- contesto sin mas

-entiendo…- contesto Sirzech Lucifer asintiendo en silencio -…entonces esto lo hare más como un favor que como el deseo que te concedí, si quieres hablar conmigo más adelante cuando hayas despejado tus ideas, con gusto atenderé lo que quieras pedir…-

-gracias…- contesto el castaño

A prudencial distancia, Rias quería protestar, pero estando comprometida eso causaría problemas, no siendo eso suficiente, de alguna manera se sentía incapaz de replicarle nada a Issei, incluso cuando este estaba pidiendo que lo alejaran de ella

-Hyodo Kun…- ahora era el demonio de cabello verde el que se acercaba al castaño -…permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Ajuka Beelzebub…- se presentó el peli verde haciendo una avenía -…me encargare de la reconstrucción de la ciudad en caso de que quieras comunicarte conmigo, también…te puedo proveer de una prótesis sistematizada totalmente funcional para que la uses como brazo derecho ¿te parece bien?...-

En silencio, el castaño asentía

-perfecto, tendré que prepararla, pero en una semana nos encontraremos para ponerte los injertos necesarios para el ensamble del brazo…- ahora el peli verde respiraba profundamente, dedicándole una mirada amigable al castaño -…¿seguro no deseas quedarte esta semana mientras tanto?...-

-le agradezco Beeelzebub sama…- sentencio el castaño respondiendo con una avenía también -…pero quiero ir a casa…-

-entiendo, entonces acompáñame antes de irte, creo que te gustaría tratarte un poco esas heridas que tienes por tu cuerpo…- señalo este mirando las quemaduras debajo del ojo y cuello del castaño, este en silencio asentía, despidiéndose de los demás antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

El brillo rojo característico de los círculos invocación de la familia Gremory rompió momentáneamente la oscuridad de la noche, apagándose nuevamente para dejar en el centro del salón del club de ocultismo a un ausente Hyodo Issei, quien contemplando con tristeza el techo caído, los vidrios rotos y los muebles aplastados de una parte del salón, se limitó a caminar en silencio hasta las escaleras, saliendo del edificio para ser recibido por un paisaje no diferente al del lugar donde solía estar con sus compañeros

Algunas aulas estudiantiles se encontraban intactas, pero la pista de atletismo estaba destruida en su totalidad habiéndola convertido en una especie de saliente rocosa ahora, el gimnasio ya no existía y los edificios anexos para varias actividades deportivas no eran nada mejor que una ruina, el aroma a sangre aún se sentía en el aire y un deje opresivo se podía sentir en el horizonte, sin poder hacer nada, camino hasta la salida de la escuela

-¿uh?...-

En el portón de la salida, se encontró con una estudiante de la escuela, la reconocía con facilidad, se trataba de una de las capitanas del club de Kendo, la misma se encontraba con un brazo enyesado, parcialmente despeinada, mirándolo como quien mira a un fantasma, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a una distancia menor de un metro

-jah…- la primera en soltar fue ella, aunque solo había sido un gemido se sentía sumamente claro el enojo y frustración que la embargaban -…de tantos estudiantes que había en esta escuela, no puedo creer que el primero con el que me pudiese encontrar VIVO fuese la escoria líder del trio pervertido-

Lejos de las despectivas palabras y su enojo, ella no le protestaba a él directamente, de hecho, su enojo pasaba lentamente a la tristeza y a una melancolía similar a la suya.

-¿pero tu existes no es así?...-pregunto ella con sorna, haciendo como si se cruzase de brazos pese a su escayola -¿tu existes y no eres un producto de mi imaginación? ¡porque al parecer tengo una imaginación bastante hiperactiva!¡mira que imaginarme que tuve una mejor amiga durante toda mi vida sin que nadie me lo hiciese notar fue una puta hazaña! -

Habiendo gritado eso, paso de mirar con tristeza a mirar con dudas al castaño

-oye ¿te acuerdas de que me acosabas sexualmente a mí y a Kaori Murayama, ¡verdad!? Nos espiabas a ambas y entre las dos te molíamos a golpes…-

-si…- contesto secamente, no sabiendo a que punto iba la peli rosa, lo que si notaba eran los enrojecidos ojos de ella de tanto llorar

-¡jah!¡al menos tú la recuerdas!...- sentencio con sorna disfrazada de alegría -…¡por que mira que después de que paso…¡ESTO!...fui inmediatamente a buscarla a su casa, la cual no solo estaba destruida, si no que de estos salían los señores Murayama heridos, un brazo roto, algunos rasguños ya tratados, agotados y molestos, pero no vi a Kaori por ningún lugar…¿sabes lo que me dijeron cuando pregunte por ella?...- negando en silencio el castaño escuchaba con atención -…¡Nada!¡¿Qué de que estaba hablando?!¡¿Qué quien coño era Kaori Murayama?!...- respirando agitadamente, la capitana del club de Kendo paso su mano por su cabello desesperada, a punto de entrar en shock -…¡sus propios padres preguntaban que quien era ella!¡que ellos nunca habían tenido una hija!¡no recordaban a la hija con la que habían cenado, yo misma cene con ellos varias veces!...-

Issei extrañado, miraba en silencio a la chica quien contenía las ganas de llorar recordando la situación y tratando de entender que había ocurrido

-¡no solo era ella!¡Yoshino, Arakawa, Ryoko!¡nadie la recordaba!¡de los que pude encontrar con vida nadie la recordaba!¡¿Pero qué coño nos ha pasado?!

Al escuchar eso, Issei recordó inmediatamente que solo había presenciado algo así en una ocasión, cuando los recuerdos de Yuuma Amano fueron borrados de la existencia de todos ¿habían borrado de la mente de la mayoría el recuerdo de una chica normal?

 _por lo que nos contó Grayfia Lucifugue, gran parte de la población de esta ciudad murió, por lo que buena parte del plan para reconstruir la ciudad por parte de los demonios es mantener el status quo, borraran de la mente de la mayoría la existencia de tantos habitantes muertos como puedan y acotaran atentados a lo ocurrido… no sería raro que también integrasen demonios a la población actual de la ciudad_

El análisis de Raynare era escalofriante, pero hasta cierto punto cierto, probablemente para el día siguiente Katase no recordara a quien antaño fue su mejor amiga de toda la vida

-lo siento…- limito como única respuesta, no sabía que más decir

-lo sientes… jeh…- bufo molesta y de manera sarcástica la peli rosa -…ojala tu respuesta fuese suficiente para justificar que coño ha pasado en esta ciudad…¿Qué la ha destruido?¿que ha matado a tanta gente y porque parece que nadie los recuerde?¡¿Por qué el único que la recuerda eres tú maldita sea?!- explotando la peli rosa agarro bruscamente del cuello al castaño empujándolo contra la reja de la entrada comenzando a sacudirlo -…¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué ella?!¡¿Por qué solo tú eres el único que la recuerda?!¡POR QUE PASO ESTO?!-

Grito todo lo alto que pudo, jadeando desesperada, cuando pudo recuperar levemente la compostura, tironeando el cuerpo de su compañero de clase desamarro las gazas que cubrían su cuello y estas dejaron caer las de su rostro, revelándole a la peli rosa aquellas cicatrices que ardían volátilmente y se veían como carne fresca, la impresión fue suficiente para hacerla retroceder, haciendo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas nuevamente cuando vio como el viento nocturno hondeaba el brazo derecho de la chaqueta

Asustada, volteo a ver a los ojos castaños de su compañera, cuya tristeza era más que evidente

-no lo sé…- contesto tristemente negando con su cabeza -…yo, no lo sé…lo siento-

La poca compostura que le quedaba a Yui Katase finalmente se desmorono al ver el estado de su compañero, haciendo que estallase en llanto sobre este, sintiendo como ella pegaba su cabeza contra su pecho y hundía sus uñas entre su ropa y su piel buscando aferrarse, gritando a todo pulmón buscando liberar toda la frustración que la dominaba

El por su parte se limitó a abrazarla con su único brazo sin decir nada mas

* * *

Sus pasos eran lo único que resonaban a lo largo de la noche, si bien no era demasiado entrada la noche, en otros momentos habría personas caminando de regreso a sus casas, luces prendidas de las casas suburbanas y el ruido lejano de los carros, actualmente, el ambiente no difería del que se podría percibir a media noche, el cielo opacado aun por la remanente del miasma solo hacia la atmosfera más pesada y lúgubre

Enmarcando perfectamente el momento en el que Issei llegaba a su casa, mirando con resignación como al igual que con la escuela, parte de la destrucción de la ciudad había llegado a su hogar, una enorme roca saliente había destrozado la mitad del barrio por completo, llevándose con este la mitad de su vivienda, respirando hondamente cerro sus ojos, dejo que sus pies lo llevasen al interior de su hogar, si tenía suerte, pudiese que encontrara alguna forma de bañarse

No había quedado ningún rastro de la cocina o de la sala, todo había sido reemplazado por un enorme muro de piedra dándole acceso únicamente a las escaleras al segundo piso, para su triste fortuna tanto su habitación como baño se encontraba con daños mínimos, daño mínimo el hecho de que el techo de ambas no hubiese cedido en su totalidad dejándolo totalmente expuesto a la intemperie

SPLASH

No era suficiente para bañarse, pero al menos el agua que había entregado el grifo antes de secarse por completo había sido suficiente para que una parte de la tina se llenase, permitiéndole al menos tomar con su mano y empaparse la cara, sintiendo como el agua helada era resentida por su piel quemada, sin embargo, el frio que se incrustaba hasta sus huesos era por mucho mejor que el ardor que había corrido por su sangre los últimos días. Habiéndose refrescado, dedico una mirada cansada al entorno del baño, los enchapes blanquinosos que lo conformaban ahora estaban fracturados y llenos de polvo de escombros, enlodándolos y deformándolos, el muro que daba a la calle estaba incompleto, la parte faltante se encontraba a los pies de la entrada y el espejo para arreglarse, se encontraba fracturado de forma que parecía roto a la mitad, pasando por frente a este, se vio obligado a detenerse, mirándose concentrado, puesto que la forma en la que se estaba viendo dividía su rostro en dos fases separadas por el Angulo de la grieta en el espejo

Una parte era su reflejo izquierdo, una mísera gota de agua bendita había manchado por arriba de su pómulo, fuera de eso, se veía perfectamente idéntico a como era siempre, a la distancia a la que se encontraba, podía ver que su ropa estaba sucia, pero todo estaba normal. La otra mitad, reflejaba su rostro cicatrizado, viéndolo en detalle, su ojo derecho se había reclinado un tanto por la piel y el musculo quemado, no siendo eso suficiente, el pedazo faltante de su cuerpo también se veía con fuerza en el reflejo

 _-Mi lindo sirviente…-_

 _-eres un pervertido senpai…-_

 _-Issei san, ¿no es tierno?...-_

 _-Ara ara, eres todo un caballero…-_

Su mente poco a poco comenzaba a recapitular recuerdos conforme más miraba a su rostro en el espejo, de cuando todo ese mundo mágico se estaba abriendo a sus ojos, todo antes de que Riser apareciere y acabase con todo a su alrededor

Las lágrimas se comenzaban a agolpar en sus ojos, su respiración se agitaba conforme la amargura le comenzaba a ganar

 _-vaya ¿nuestro hijo de verdad ha conseguido novia?-_

 _-gracias al cielo, pensamos que toda la vida sería el mismo degenerado…-_

Aun cuando lucho con eso, la nostalgia le empezaba a superar por completo, ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo perdido, sus amigos, a quien casi fue su hermana menor, sus padres, su misma vida

De manera descarda, sintió como su reflejo derecho le había sonreído burlonamente, haciéndole estallar finalmente en cólera

AARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Un desgarrador grito acompañado de su llanto precedió el momento en el que sin mediar nada, destrozaba no solo el espejo sino el muro atrás de este con su puño izquierdo, haciendo saltar vidrio, piedra y cerámica por los aires, sin embargo, aunque con un único golpe el muro en su totalidad había cedido, el arranque de cólera no termino ahí, sin detenerse, furioso, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a golpear todo lo que encontrase a su alrededor.

La puerta del baño se fracturo en pedazos con el primer golpe, conforme avanzaba, Issei iracundo destrozaba cada muro de lo que en antaño fue su casa, llegando a la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo abruptamente, respirando aceleradamente, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, durante un rato se mantuvo simplemente de pie, recuperándose de su arranque de ira mirando detenidamente su puño izquierdo, este estaba totalmente desnudo a excepción de una pequeña estela adyacente de su poder demoniaco, había destruido bloque y concreto con solamente eso.

Ya más repuesto sin moverse de su lugar miro con detenimiento a sus pies un trozo de muro del cual sobresalían varillas de este, probablemente de alguna casa vecina o algo similar, de manera preventiva lo tomo con su mano, alzándolo, tanteándolo noto que era pesado aun para su fuerza demoniaca.

Recién su ataque en el baño fue una reacción refleja por lo doloroso que todo había terminado siendo, era normal que quisiera explotar tras un desenlace tan miserable después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, con esa masa en ese momento, sintió que había algo que estaba más allá de cualquier reacción instintiva

TRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPP

El muro de entrada de su habitación había retumbado violentamente por el golpe del escombro, haciendo caer los acabados de la pared, con un segundo golpe del mismo, esta cedía, así como parte del techo que quedaba de la casa

Si, aquello que iba más allá del instinto era una sola cosa

La necesidad de desahogarse

TRRROOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPP

Sin ninguna clase de miramiento, todo en el lugar que alguna vez llamo casa comenzó a ser destruido a golpes, hubiese sido sencillo simplemente hacerlo con un disparo del dragon shoot o valiéndose de más de sus poderes.

La habitación había caído por completo, la de sus padres igual, el corredor estaba cayendo también, únicamente por fuerza bruta imprimida mediante un pedazo de escombro usado a manera de mazo, todo había terminado en cuestión de minutos entre ensordecedores golpes y gritos.

Ciertamente hubiese sido más fácil barrer con todo de un solo ataque, pero tras la destrucción completa de su hogar, estando recostado sobre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una casa promedio japonesas, mirando al cielo viciado que dejaba entrever una luna llena opacada, Hyodo Issei pudo pensar una única cosa

 _-eso se sintió… bien…-_

Sin embargo, ya no había amargura en su mirar o en su forma de pensar, aquella triste afirmación, solamente recalcaba la verdad, ya no tenía a sus amigos, los había desechado, no tenía familia alguna, la había perdido por completo y ahora, no tenía un lugar al cual volver; más inquietante aun que todo eso, era que el sentimiento de vacío era incluso cómodo en aquel momento, casi confortante.

No tenía absolutamente nada, ya no había nada que perder

 _-¿sería más fácil así no crees?...-_

Una vez más una voz hablaba a lo profundo de su mente, sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba de Raynare, le hubiese gustado que esa chica ahí parada a su lado fuese la verdadera Asia Argento, pero él ya era consciente de la gravedad de su psicosis

 _-que todo fuesen días soleado y sonrisas… disfrutar de un día perfecto en un mundo perfecto…que todo lo que hicieras saliera a la perfección… y nunca dejar de sentirte completamente feliz y realizado…-_

La expresión del castaño no cambiaba, no era molesta ni incomoda, simplemente era un esbozo serio y de cierta manera despectivo

 _-lástima que la realidad no funcione de esa manera…-_

En respuesta Issei simplemente suspiraba con desagrado

 _-y que, de hecho, cualquier cosa que hayas obtenido con todo tu esfuerzo, se pueda perder con tal facilidad…-_

-ya lo he perdido todo, eso lo tengo perfectamente claro…- contesto fastidiado el adolescente poniendo sus manos para apoyar su nunca contra los escombros como si fuese una almohada -así que vete con tu mierda a otra parte, Asia Argento no hablaba así, déjate de tonterías…-

 _-oh vaya, algo en ti está cambiando…-_

Esta vez era Raynare quien aparecida acostada en el pecho del castaño abrigándolo con sus alas

 _-…sera que finalmente te rendiste y ahora me entregaras tu vida…-_

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un rato

-no…- contesto firmemente el castaño -… simplemente me he dado cuenta de que ya no queda nada en mí… más que continuar…-

Finiquito sin decir mucho más, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en un sueño profundo, poco o nada le afectaba el pérfido clima al que se había expuesto al dormir a la intemperie

* * *

Ekatherina era un ser sobrenatural que disfrutaba de las ventajas que su naturaleza superior le brindaba para hacerse de los mejores placeres mundanos, fuese con sus encantos o con su manipulación a la mente de los seres humanos, se hacía sin mucha dificultad de toda clase de lujos o beneficios, razón por la cual actualmente se encontraba sentada en un holgado sofá meneando entre sus finos dedos una copa llena de Vino Romanne – Conti Grand Cru totalmente relajada escuchando Winter de Vivaldi de fondo, eran las comodidades mínimas a su parecer para un viaje tan aburridamente largo como era ese trasatlántico que iba desde centro de Europa hasta los alejados mares Asiáticos, por eso mismo no le molesto tomarse un día o dos extras haciendo que la tripulación de un barco pesquero buscase todos los lujos que ella desease antes de partir

Después de todo, tenía que ser un viaje de bajo perfil, junto a ella, estaba llevando a una de las herejes más buscadas de la iglesia, la bruja más peligrosa nombrada recientemente y no dejar pistas era imperativo, no quería tener que lidiar con la iglesia deteniéndola en medio de su viaje

-oye, he conseguido sillones Prada para este viaje ¿realmente quieres pasártela en la cornisa de la ventana hasta que lleguemos?...-

Le preguntaba está a su compañera quien en silencio mirada sobre el marco de la ventana con una de sus piernas en el bordo lateral usaba esta para apoyar su pie, mientras dejaba la otra cayendo libremente por inercia, esta no hablaba, se mantenía en silencio

-como quieras- se limitó a finiquitar Ekatherina alzando sus hombros y volviendo a su sosiego

Xenovia simplemente miraba el paisaje marítimo sin prestarle mayor atención, no había nada que ver realmente de noche más que el brillo de las estrellas iluminando tenuemente el agua que se desplazaba con el movimiento del barco, el sonido del violín o el del mar rompiéndose no le podía importar menos, actualmente su mente se encontraba enfocada en lo que era ahora, una hereje, una bruja a los ojos de la iglesia, el peor crimen que ella podía cometer como mujer y como posible candidata a santa

Agriando su gesto con sorna no podía creer los giros que daba la vida, ahora, la única "cosa" en la que podía confiar mínimamente, era Ekatherina

* * *

 **Una semana después de la invasión de Kokabiel**

* * *

-¡!-

Levantándose de golpe de la cama donde estaba, la exorcista miraba todo a su alrededor, había sido entrenada de tal manera que su cuerpo se alertase si comenzaba a reaccionar fuera de un lugar que ella no hubiese preparado con antelación en caso de una trampa o de haber sido capturada por el enemigo, por lo que inmediatamente se vio a si misma en una situación de peligro, actualmente se encontraba en una especie de habitación de colores pálidos fríos dentro de algún edificio residencial.

Lo último que recordaba fue haber perdido el conocimiento tras haber visto como Issei Hyodo se empalaba a si mismo con la Excalibur Rapidly de lado a lado, la impresión fue suficiente para que su cuerpo finalmente entrase en shock en ese momento, por lo que ahora podía estar en uno de los pabellones de la iglesia, tras todos sus crímenes, el final que le esperaba podía ser peor que la muerte

Dando unos cuantos pasos fuera de su sitio de reposo se vio en el espejo que había en la habitación, actualmente llevaba un pantalón de hospital y las gazas que cubrían su pecho como única vestimenta, de la misma manera vio su ojo izquierdo tapado con un parche, haciendo que por acto reflejo resintiese dolor en este

-¿Dónde me tienen?...- susurro para si misma alerta, mirando si podía abrir la puerta procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido

-en un apartamento en la región de Kanto querida…- Habiendo escuchado esa voz atrás de ella, Xenovia giro inmediatamente para ver a Ekatherina sentada en la cama donde había estado durmiendo, confundiéndola puesto que podía jurar que hasta hacia un rato ella estaba completamente sola en ese lugar -… han pasado varios días desde el alboroto que montamos nosotros, así que no te preocupes, no fuiste capturada ni nada por el estilo, tomate las cosas con calma-

Lejos de seguir el concejo de Ekatherina, aunque no pudiese sentir su conexión con Durandal, la primera reacción de Xenovia fue batirse usando sus puños desnudos, pero el primer movimiento brusco que hizo la hizo caer hacia adelante estrepitosamente, en respuesta el ángel caído simplemente negaba con su cabeza

-no sé qué tanta infección haya en tu sangre, pero definitivamente abusaste de ella a tal extremo que tu cuerpo aún no se recupera por completo, es como abusar de los esteroides…- explico la rubia condescendientemente

-que… haces aquí ¡zorra!...- mascullo la peli azul molesta, levantándose dificultosamente del suelo para confrontar a la asistente de Kokabiel.

-pues veras, estoy sujeta a una de las pegas de mi contrato actual… el de salvar y curar una vez más tu triste existencia…- contestaba la peli rubia cansinamente -…¿podemos pasar de este rollo de te despiertas, te digo que te salve y actúas en consecuencia como una puta cabra?...- el tono despectivo de la rubia denotaba su evidente descontento con su situación actual.

Xenovia por supuesto estaba preparada para replicar, pero conforme pasaban los segundos sus recuerdos se hacían más lúcidos haciéndole notar que ahora estaba completamente sola, había dado la espalda por completo a la iglesia, había visto la ciudad donde estaba ser prácticamente destruida, ella misma había cegado la vida de inocentes con el filo de su espada sin ninguna clase de contemplación y lo más importante, se había enterado de la muerte de Dios y todo lo que esto atañía a su persona. Razón por la cual no demoro en caer sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar, suspirando pesadamente mientras posaba su mano en su frente, permaneciendo en completo silencio, silencio que fue roto por sus sollozos segundos después, el ángel caído por su parte no le prestó atención en absoluto y dejo que esta se tomase su tiempo para llorar en silencio.

* * *

Horas después caída la noche, la rubia se encontraba sentada en el sofá principal de aquel lugar, durante la tarde en silencio había observado el actuar de la adolescente, buena parte del tiempo lloro en silencio, ella entendía perfectamente ese comportamiento, después de todo incluso un ser tan cínico como ella era consciente de todo lo que le habían hecho a la prospecto a santa, incluyéndose ella misma. Terminado su arrebato, recibió la comida que esta le había ofrecido amablemente, se había limitado a cenar en silencio y ahora se encontraba mirando de manera ausente el plato vacío delante suyo con una expresión vacía.

-¿gustas algo de vino?...- pregunto la rubia creyendo que quizás ahora Xenovia respondería, de apagada esta movió su cabeza asintiendo, permitiendo que ella sirviese una copa que no demoro en ofrecerle a la chica quien dándole un sorbo no rompía su temple. -…no quiero presionarte pero ¿necesitas más tiempo para pensar?...-

-no…- contesto escuetamente la peli azul

-bien, eso está bien ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?...-

-yo… no lo se…-

Una vez más Ekatherina se tallaba el tabique, ni si quiera en sus días como un ser divino bañado con la luz de Dios se vio en la penosa tarea de ser niñera de un ser tan patético como lo era la ex exorcista.

Xenovia por otra parte sentía un vacío en su interior, había cumplido con su venganza, Hyodo Issei había muerto atravesado por la Excalibur Rapidly de lado a lado, ni si quiera un demonio de clase alta podría sobrevivir a una herida como esa por lo que no necesitaba pensar mucho más sobre el destino del demonio adolescente, sin embargo, aquello era un logro vano viendo lo ocurrido con ella en consecuencia, mancillada y abandonada por todo lo que ella creía, mucho peor sabiendo que todo ello fue cimentado por una horrible mentira. Deliberando con ella misma toda la tarde, se dio cuenta que tenía una cosa que hacer ahora antes de desaparecer.

-yo… necesito hablar con la Hermana Griselda Quarta…-

El susurro de la peli azul llamo la atención de Ekatherina, intrigada por el primer atisbo de vida que mostraba está en todo el día, sus cejas se arquearon intrigadas por lo mismo

-oh vaya…- fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras se servía otra copa de vino

-si… tengo que confrontarla y preguntarle la verdad ¿Dios realmente está muerto?...-

-querida, ningún miembro de la iglesia de alto rango te diría jamás lo que es el secreto más grande de toda la organización, lo único que lograras es que te maten de una manera más cruel de lo que ya están planeando para una bruja recién nombrada como tu…-

-no importa…- contestaba inmediatamente la peli azul -… aun si es cierto que Dios está muerto…-

-lo está…- interrumpía la rubia con ojos cerrados divertida

-… Aun si es cierto que Dios está muerto…- continuo la peli azul claramente ofendida por el comentario de la rubia -…tengo que confrontar a la persona que me arrebato mi vida para convertirme en una herramienta de la iglesia…-

Las cejas de Ekatherina se juntaron mirando con intriga a la adolescente, se veía en sus ojos como pese a sentirse derrotada y dolida un atisbo de enojo y desprecio legítimo de ella y no proveniente de la infección.

-joh, que interesante…- contesto la rubia posando su copa vacía en la mesa, recostando su mentón en su mano -…¿realmente pretendes ir en contra de quien te crio como su fuese tu propia madre?...-

El comentario acongojo notablemente a la peli azul, sin embargo esta no demoro en recuperar su temple centrado y afilado

-…si Dios está muerto, significa que mi vida me fue arrebatada no para cumplir con la voluntad del señor, sino únicamente a las intenciones de una organización corrupta y mundana, eso significaría que esa mujer nunca me vio como a una hija, únicamente me vio como un arma al cual manipular a su conveniencia…- suspirando dolida, la mirada de la peli azul se afilo inmediatamente -… si esa es la verdad, no se lo perdonare jamás…-

Ekatherina sonreía complacida, era obvio para ella que Xenovia finalmente había cedido por completo al odio que sentía contra lo que en principio fue su fe y su modo de vida, satisfecha sonrió al saber que su plan de enviarla al campo de batalla totalmente intoxicada para hacerla asesinar inocentes y romper el poco espíritu que le quedaba había funcionado.

-Excelente, ¿pero qué piensas hacer?...- pregunto genuinamente interesada la rubia, posando sus dos manos en su mentón escudriñando con la mirada a Xenovia, esta, en silencio meditaba su respuesta

* * *

Un hombre de avanzada edad caminaba solemnemente por los pasillos de la majestuosa catedral en la que se encontraba actualmente, la vista que le daba aquel lugar escondido en lo profundo de las montañas y cubierto de un frondoso bosque era refrescante para alguien quien pocas veces salía de la ciudad de Lyon

-señor, Buenos días…-

Corriendo por los mismos pasillos con una pila de papeles entre sus brazos, un monaguillo corría hacia él totalmente pálido, mas por el afán que por la noticia que tenía para su superior, un hombre vestido con una sotana negra sobre la cual resaltaba un impoluto palio arzobispal, este en su cabeza en vez de llevar la típica mitra negra y dorada que le había dado un rasgo diferencial con el de sus congéneres, llevaba un modesto solideo que ayudaba a llevar amenamente el caluroso clima del lugar

-Buenos días hijo ¿puedo preguntar a qué viene el afán?...-

-¡señor!¡una de las exorcistas de la santa sede ha solicitado su presencia!...- alertaba el chico con sus brazos tambaleantes por el peso de su encomienda -…¡señor!¡si-si-si mal no recuerdo ust dijo que nadie sabía de su visita a nuestra Catedral!-

El anciano asentía

-es cierto, mi visita al santuario de la Virgen de Lourdes solo era conocido por el concilio en el Vaticano… que extraño…- bufo este secándose el sudor de su frente con un paño que sacaba de su sotana -¿de qué rango es la exorcista?...-

-es una de las portadoras de los fragmentos de Excalibur, ha venido a rendir un reporte y a averiguar por la ubicación de Griselda Quarta….-

A la mención de ese nombre, un ligero cambio se dio en la expresión del anciano ser, pasando desapercibido del joven servidor

-ya veo… por favor, avisa al personal que la dejen proseguir a la sala común…- ordeno el Arzobispo con su sonrisa gentil -… la hermana Xenovia debe haber vuelto de una difícil misión por lo que merece una adecuada bienvenida…-

-¡Hi!...-

Contestaba el chico corriendo en dirección contraria por donde había venido, dejando solo en el lugar al arzobispo que miraba por las amplias ventanas del corredor al exterior, su mirada amable se había perdido y ahora solo mostraba una seriedad opacada levemente por el tensor de sus mejillas.

-envíen al personal necesario para contener a Xenovia Quarta a la sala común…- ordeno el aparentemente al aire, seguro de quienes tenían que escuchar esa orden estaban al tanto -…se nos ha informado desde la santa sede que ella ha sido corrompida por el mal y ahora no es más que una bruja impía, ¡recuperar a Durandal es imperativo!...-

De hacía unos días se había extendido la noticia de todo lo ocurrido en el territorio demoniaco, eso incluía la conspiración llevada a cabo por Kokabiel y la participación de Xenovia en esta así como la revelación de que ella había sido mancillada carnalmente por un demonio, razón por la cual ya no era digna de la gracia de Dios y merecía el peor de los castigos para purgar sus pecados. Sin embargo, la tensión del arzobispo no era únicamente por tener que lidiar con alguien así.

-su misión se estaba llevando a cabo en Kuoh, Japón ¿Por qué ella está aquí en Francia en estos momentos?...-

Eso sumado a que ella lo había solicitado directamente a él ciertamente lo ponía en una situación de riesgo, sin embargo, junto a él había llevado a muchos exorcistas y paladines de alto nivel, una mocosa por más que tuviese la espada que lo corta todo no sería una amenaza en una situación así.

* * *

Xenovia por supuesto avanzo inexpresiva por el amplio pasillo ridículamente ornamentado con estatuas y vidríales decorativos, la exagerada suntuosidad de las sedes principales de la iglesia hacia mucho le habían dejado de importar, esta no sería la excepción teniendo en cuenta su objetivo en mente

PAFFFFFF

Las puertas del salón se abrieron a todo lo que podían revelando en el centro de una habitación igual de decorada que la zona de transición al Arzobispo que ella había citado, con dos jóvenes monaguillos que no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al observar la belleza de la exorcista

-hermana Quarta, bienvenida…- saludo el anciano con una sonrisa amable, cosa que la peli azul ignoro por completo, siguiendo al cura quien ya se había dado la vuelta para acomodarse en un modesto estar esquinero para "charlar" más cómodamente, ambos ya sabían claramente cómo iba a terminar todo si se llegaba al peor escenario posible, solo los dos jóvenes prospectos eran inconscientes de eso

-Gracias por recibirme Arzobispo Barbarin…- contesto la peli azul tomando asiento en uno de los dos sillones que se encontraban mirando en dirección a una mesa de te finamente preparada -…admitiré que no esperaba rendir mi informe en un lugar menos acogedor…-

Una risilla amable escapo del anciano mientras servía tanto su te como el de la adolescente

-solo quiero que una devota hija del señor sea recibida con toda la hospitalidad que pueda proporcionársele después de una dura misión… en Japón…- al decir eso la mirada de Xenovia se estrechó por completo, el arzobispo sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido con ella y aunque el pendiente dorado que pendía en su oreja derecha ocultaba su aura, el ya acontecía la corrupción en su naturaleza -…tengo entendido que me llamo a mí por una razón en específico…-

-no realmente…- acepto la peli azul alzando su taza -…estaba por la región tras escapar del conflicto que destruyo la ciudad de Kuoh en Japón como usted dice, por eso pregunte por la persona de mayor rango a la que pudiera acudir, en este caso el arzobispo de Lyon, y esto era porque quiero saber una cosa…- diciendo eso la peli azul colocaba la taza nuevamente en la mesa sin haber probado el primer sorbo de esta -…¿en qué lugar se encuentra Griselda Quarta actualmente?...-

El anciano también dejaba su taza en la mesa, con cierta parsimonia se sacaba un pañuelo de su sotana y lo posaba por su frente secándose el sudor

-bueno bueno, es algo complicado, puedo decirte que su misión tomara algo de tiempo, quizás deberías esperarla en la sede del Vaticano como entiendo hacen los jóvenes en jurisdicción de la santa sede siempre… ¿Por qué el afán esta vez?...-

Unos segundos de tensión dominaron el ambiente, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos buscando imponer su terreno, ella con su temple agudo y directo mientras el arzobispo sonriendo gentilmente

-porque estoy enterada de la muerte de Dios…- contesto ella directamente haciendo que ambos chicos atrás de ella ahogasen un gemido de terror mientras el arzobispo se mantenía inmutable -…así que quiero preguntarle la razón por la cual me arrebato de mis padre y me robo mi vida para servirle a un ser que ya no existe…-

Una vez más, el anciano secaba su sudor

-vaya… no esperaba que fueses tan… directa…para revelar tu paganismo mediante tal blasfemia…- contesto el ser religioso recostándose en su silla -…pero supongo que no podía esperar mucho de una bruja asquerosa a la que le gusta fornicar con demonios…-

Las cartas habían sido reveladas en la mesa y ambos se miraban con evidente desprecio entre ellos

-solo dígame donde esta Griselda Quarta y me largare inmediatamente…- concluyo Xenovia de manera contundentemente amenazante

-no estoy en obligación de obedecer a una hereje, ahora entrega a Durandal y a Excalibur Rapidly y prepárate para purgar tus pescados…- contesto el anciano con tono tranquilo -… no permitiré tal abominación contra Dios, como el que una sucia perra asquerosa como tu sostenga entre sus asquerosas garras la espada hecha con la bendición de diferentes santos…-

-ya veo, así que si era cierto que los altos mandos de la iglesia sabían de la muerte del señor…- contesto la peli azul con genuina tristeza, había entrado diciendo que ya lo sabía para ver como actuaban en consecuencia y tristemente para ella fue el peor escenario pensado -…solo lo diré una vez más, ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Responda o lo matare!-

-oh querida, creo que no entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras…- murmuro el clérigo cruzándose de piernas en su asiento, extendiendo su mano para chasquear sus dedos -… permíteme iluminarte adecuadamente…-

Clack

Con el leve choque de sus dedos, la habitación fue inmediatamente abordada por un numeroso grupo de guerreros vestidos con sotanas armados de diversas maneras las cuales iban desde armas de fuego hasta todo tipo de armas blancas y de elementos contundentes, Xenovia trago saliva pesadamente al ver todas esas armas apuntando contra ella en una fracción de tiempo menor a la de un parpadeo

Su respiración pesada destacaba su prominente pecho destacándolo aun con su capa de la iglesia puesta, sin embargo, su rostro se mantenía inmutable.

-hazme un favor hija, solo entrega las armas y dentro de mi infinita benevolencia te concederé una muerte inmediata o resístete y prepárate para una larga sesión con nuestros colaboradores en las catacumbas…- insistió el anciano claramente tranquilo, sintiendo que sostenía la sartén de la situación por el mango

-vaya…- murmuro Xenovia hablando con un tono neutro, limitando todas sus acciones únicamente a tomar nuevamente su taza en la mesa -…todos exorcistas de elite...supongo que aquí están todos los santos de los que disponía esta sede, es verdad su santidad, estoy completamente rodeada…-

El arzobispo por supuesto no pudo evitar chasquear su lengua ¿no estaba la mocosa muy tranquila para su situación? No, estaba asustada, eso se podía percibir fácilmente, pero por alguna razón sentía algo de seguridad

-todos en una sola sala…- murmuraba Xenovia -…supongo que al final y al cabo, era tal como decía ella…-

Aquellas palabras confundieron al pontífice

-¿ella?...-

-¡si!¡ella!...- anuncio la peli azul señalando por uno de los vidríales, lugar a donde voltearon a mirar todos los presentes justo a tiempo para ver como este se rompía en pedazos inmediatamente y antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar o si quiera las esquirlas y fragmentos de vidrio cayesen al suelo, una ráfaga negra ya hubiese cortado más de la mitad de las cabezas de los presentes de la habitación, momento que aprovecho Xenovia también desenfundando a Rapidly aprovechando el caos y la destrucción para atacar a matar.

Ciertamente los presentes en esa habitación eran guerreros experimentados de la iglesia de los más altos rangos dentro de lo humano, sin embargo, poco pudieron hacer ante la emboscada perpetrada y la ventaja superior que permitía la velocidad divina de una de las Excalibur

Antes de que el asustado arzobispo balbucease la más mínima palabra, la habitación completa ya se había bañado completamente de sangre, mirando completamente aterrado como las dos artífices de tal masacre ahora se paraban delante de sí mismas, Xenovia de pie imponente sin la más mínima muestra de remordimiento o de empatía en su rostro pese a la sangre que cubría su ser y frente a ella una mujer de cabellos rubios quien humildemente se arrodillaba ante ella usando sus alas para representar su sumisión

-lamento la demora Xenovia sama…- otorgaba solemne la rubia con una mano en su pecho

-no hay problema…- contesto ella de manera despectiva, volteando a mirar al ancianado sujeto quien arrinconado se aplasto completamente contra su asiento, con su respiración agitada y sudando a raudales sin poder controlarlo -…quería hacer esto sin regar una sola gota de sangre, pero supongo que con miserables como ustedes eso no es imposible…-

Sin mediar palabra alguna de por medio, la peli azul hundía la punta de Rapidly en el pecho del pontífice haciéndole sangrar levemente así como causándole un profuso dolor

-¿Dónde está Griselta Quarta?...- pregunto con un tono bajo y carente de alma mientras torturaba al anciano moviendo la punta de su espada hundiéndola cada poco más y bajándola provocando tanto dolor agudo como pudiese

-¡no lo sé!... arggghhh….-

-¡Responde gusano!¡¿Dónde está?!...- exigió la peli azul perdiendo levemente los estribos

-¡NO LO SE!...- Grito el Arzobispo desesperado -…¡Y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría a una desvergonzada bastarda como tú que se alió con los ángeles caídos!¡eres una puta barata y una vergüenza mucho mayor que la del bastardo de Freed Sellzen!...-

Por supuesto las palabras hostiles del cura llamaron la atención de la peli azul

-¡¿tú sabes sobre mis padres?!...-

-¡jah, claro que sí!...- contesto adolorido pero arrogantemente el anciano -…¡¿crees que nadie fuera de las esferas superiores saben de la "caza de talentos" que se realiza para buscar potencial para la iglesia?!¡Niña estúpida!¡todos los portadores de Durandal hasta la fecha han pasado por lo mismo!...- confesaba el Arzobispo -…¡todos y ellos gustosamente sirvieron a la causa del señor hasta sus días finales!¡¿Cómo osas por mero capricho creer que estas por encima de esa labor?!-

-¡ME ARREBATARON MI VIDA!...- grito iracunda la peli azul -…¡A MIS PADRES!¡MI NOMBRE!¡MI VIDA ENTERA!¡TODO PARA CONVERTIRME EN UN ARMA!...-

-¡¿crees que los caprichos de una adolescente malcriada están por encima de la iglesia?!...- pregunto iracundo el anciano hundiendo la espada en su pecho ante su arrebato -…¡mocosa engreída, tu deber al haber nacido con la bendición de empuñar a Durandal es la de servir a la causa de la iglesia, tu solo eres un arma!¡no tienes derecho a ser nada más que eso!¡los que nacen con tu bendición no tienen derecho al libre albedrio!-

Iracunda finalmente Xenovia perdía los estribos por completo

-¡CALLATE!...-

Explotando la peli azul saco finalmente la espada del pecho del anciano y con un movimiento contundente hondeando su espada de revés, decapito limpiamente al arzobispo, haciendo que tanto cuerpo como cabeza cayesen al suelo la una lejos de la otra

Tras su exabrupto la peli azul quedo estática jadeando pesadamente mirando el panorama a su alrededor, no sentía ninguna pizca de remordimiento, pero había fallado, tanto el arzobispo como todos los guerreros de alto rango del lugar habían muerto antes de revelar la posición de quien ella estaba buscando, aun peor ya se escuchaba la algarabía del exterior, los gritos afuera en la plaza así como los pasos acelerados de quienes venían a controlar la situación como refuerzo.

-bueno, ya tendremos otra oportunidad para encontrar a tu querida madre Xen chan…- otorgo Ekatherina con tono jocoso, exprimiéndose la sangre de su cabello-…sugiero que hagamos algo con tu problema de la ira para la próxima ocasión…-

-sí, es cierto….- contesto la peli azul enfundando la Excalibur Rapidly y trayendo al plano material nuevamente a Durandal, cosa que llamo la atención de la ángel caído

-¿uh?¿qué piensas hacer?...- pregunto esta intrigada

Por su parte la peli azul rápidamente comenzó a evocar y a extraer cuanto poder podía de su espada, haciendo que esta comenzase a brillar de un intenso color dorado así como a despedir una estática que quemaba el aire y el suelo a su alrededor

-no necesito que nadie nos siga en estos momentos….-

Posando espada por debajo de su cintura, termino de acumular la energía necesaria que su espada en parte se negaba a entregarle debido a su corrupción pero que a su vez su necesidad de cortar coartaba el equilibrio de la espada a favor de ella

-¡DURANDAAAAAAAAAL!-

Blandiendo su espada hacia arriba, una devastadora ráfaga dorada se extendía por todo el lugar haciendo estallar así como destrozando todo en su camino. Desde el exterior podía verse como una onda dorada quemaba y cortaba la torre de la nave central de la iglesia limpiamente por la mitad, haciendo que esta comenzase a ceder sobre su propio peso, haciendo correr a todos los turistas presentes así como matando a todo aquel que estuviese dentro del edificio.

Para cuando la edificación se derrumbó por completo y todo era un absoluto caos, tanto Ekatherina como Xenovia ya estaban lejos de la zona del conflicto, cortesía de uno de los tantos artilugios y de las tretas de la voluptuosa criatura sobrenatural.

-fallamos…- bufo Xenovia molesta, guardando la Durandal en la dimensión de bolsillo donde la mantenía segura -…difícilmente podre interrogar a otro miembro de la iglesia que pueda darme la información que quiero…-

-ara ara, una completa lastima…- bufo la rubia divertida, llamando la atención de la exorcista

-¿sabes algo que yo no?...- pregunto la peli azul con cierta molestia

-¿sobre "Okaa chan"?...- pregunto la rubia divertida -… no, nada, absolutamente nada…-

La rubia se dedicaba a darle una mirada divertida al caos adyacente desde lejos con sus sentidos amplificados, sonriendo divertida al ver cómo había desembocado todo, Xenovia había abandonado completamente todo lo relacionado con su fe

-ya veo…- contesto secamente la peli azul, ajustándose la capa dándose la vuelta para retirarse

-por otra parte, me llego una información interesante por parte de un espía que tengo en Lilith…- otorgo ella sonriendo maliciosamente -…Hyodo Issei sigue con vida…-

Tan pronto escucho eso, su ser se congelo inmediatamente así como sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, volteando a mirar nuevamente a Ekatherina para confirmar que había escuchado correctamente

-sí, mal herido y todo lo demás, pero desde hace una semana está viviendo en la Kuoh en reconstrucción…- sentencio ella con completa seguridad, cruzándose de brazos -…entonces ¿Qué harás ahora?¿seguimos buscando a tu madre o ahora…?-

No necesito ninguna clase de respuesta, la mirada intensa de Xenovia con una clara intensión asesina desbordante era una clara afirmativa, sin embargo, con esa mirada lejos de intimidarla, hizo que la peli rubia notase un detalle jocoso sobre la adolescente, haciéndole reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?...- pregunto la peli azul hostilmente

-nada en especial, es que el blanco no te luce actualmente…- contesto seductoramente la peli rubia dándole una completa examinación a la peli azul con su mirada, toda la capa estaba llena de sangre y solo la hacía verse pesada y sucia -…creo que tengo algo que puede gustarte y es más práctico para estos casos…-

* * *

Ciertamente era algo distinto a todo lo que ella recordaba sobre protocolo de ropa para incursión o para combate, pero realmente el cambio en el fondo para ella se sentía apropiado, su traje de combate seguía siendo el mismo nada mas con unas cuantas variaciones para cargar navajas o más utensilios de combate, pero la capa blanca había desaparecido para ser cambiada por una gabardina de cuero negro ajustada a su ser sujeta en su cintura por una correa con una extravagante hebilla en forma de cruz. Tal como decía Ekatherina, sería mucho más práctica en combate

La rubia se servía otra copa de vino, considerablemente ruborizada por la constante ingesta desde que habían subido al barco, en el suelo, no menos de veinte botellas vacías ensuciaban el lugar y por el largo del viaje, probablemente solo llevaría la mitad

El silencio había reinado prácticamente desde que empezó el viaje, pero recordando cómo había llegado a esa conclusión de que tenía que pausar su búsqueda de la verdad por finiquitar el asunto con Hyodo Issei, hubo algo que mantuvo su mente despierta por la preocupación y la intriga

-Ekatherina…-

-¿si?...-

-¿Qué ganas exactamente ayudándome?...- pregunto la peli azul mirando con cierta sorna a la asistente de Kokabiel, desde su encuentro tras el incidente de Kuoh esta había sido mucho más condescendiente con ella al punto de ser completamente servicial como en la incursión a la catedral donde cegaron la vida del Arzobispo

Ekatherina detenía su ingesta en ese momento, mirando de soslayo a la adolescente bajo su protección, hondeando levemente su copa claramente pensativa

-no quiero entrar en muchos detalles, pero mi objetivo actual implica servirte a ti incondicionalmente en lo que requieras…- contesto la rubia de manera casi despectiva

-¿crees que realmente me creeré algo así de estúpido?...- pregunto claramente ofendida la peli azul

-Qué lo creas o no, no es de mi importancia Xenovia…- contesto una vez más la rubia -…quédate con la idea de que mi lealtad esta para contigo por encima de la de Kokabiel sama…-

Era evidente el descontento de la peli azul con esa respuesta ¿es que esa arpía creía que ella era así de estúpida como para creer tamaña mentira?¿que estaba a favor de ella antes que el del líder de su grupo de ángeles caídos? Desde el principio le había sonado extraño tras el incidente al recién despertar, pero ahora era cansino.

-muy bien, si insistes…- bufo Xenovia llamando la atención de la peli rubia quien se vio intrigada por el cambio de tono de la ex exorcista -…demuéstrame que lo que dices es cierto y arrodíllate ante mí…-

Ekatherina no pudo evitar parpadear ante tal orden, Xenovia misma se veía bastante acomplejada por lo que acababa de decir, pero le podía más su necesidad de probar que la caído estaba mintiendo antes que el pensar que si lo que había dicho era una estupidez o no, se sentiría satisfecha si esta le recriminaba y le insultaba, incluso si le atacaba

-si insistes…-

Sin embargo, lejos de tomar un comportamiento hostil, la rubia dejaba su copa en su asiento y se arreglaba su traje, corrigiendo su presentación para luego dar unos cuantos pasos hacia una atónita Xenovia que vio como uno de los seres más peligrosos y poderosos que había visto en su vida, literalmente ponía una rodilla en el suelo ante ella, nuevamente, usando sus alas como una capa para representar su sumisión.

-por ahora…. Mi lealtad absoluta es para con Xenovia Quarta…- otorgo una vez más la rubia dejando totalmente paralizada a la peli azul al ver cómo le rendían pleitesía como si ella fuese una persona de autoridad.

Recordatorios notas de autor

Burlarme del mundo entero

Criticar el desenlace de xenovia después de saber la verdad y antes de volverse demonio

web of shadows

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 8**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno que puedo decir, ha sido mucho tiempo estimado lector, apuesto a que me extrañabas, si no, no me importa por que yo no los extrañaba :V :V, fuera de todo chiste, ciertamente ha sido una larga ausencia pero como veran, estoy en los peldaños finales de mi carrera y como tal empece mi proyecto de Tesis asi que mi poco tiempo libre que tenia antes para escribir ha sido violado completamente cual pulpo a una colegiala japonesa por lo que como entenderan, esto no es mi culpa

este capitulo en si ciertamente fue una pequeña contemplacion personal mia sobre un punto que en canon se me hizo particularmente ridiculo, y fue el de la expulsion de Xenovia de la iglesia, o mas bien digamos, la falta de reaccion y todo lo que esto implicaba, es decir, en la serie y en la novela muestran que Xenovia (mediante sus palabras mas que por escenas) asegura que se le dio caza por hablar de la muerte de Dios y que estaba desesperada y que bla bla bla para que al final no se le viese realmente afectada por lo que debio ser un punto critico y un evento traumatico para alguien cuya fe fue vulnerada y todo lo que creia se vio traicionandola a ella, sino que fuera algo mas como "bueno, no me fue bien en este cole, me pasare a otro" no se, pero bueno, si fuera por pegas de la trama nadie veria DxD, digamos que este fue un pequeño soplido mio sobre como se corrio esta parte de la historia

 **el punto verdaderamente importante**

como recordaran, este primer arco es el arco llamado "Infeccion" el cual cerrara con el otro cap (no a manera de spoiler puedo decir que cerrara como muchos han estado esperando desde hace un rato en esta historia) para abrir con el siguiente "Red de sombras"

tambien advierto que este fic tendra como mucho un largo de tres arcos ¿cuanto de largo cada arco? lo que me salga de mis peludas bolsas del amor por lo que cronometren cuando yo diga, final de arco

no siendo mas, dejo asi y me despido, bustercall fuera


	9. Chapter 9

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **DRAGON183461: Oye cuanto menos me parece curioso pero tambien agradable que te hayas leido todo el fic de golpe, si te gusto significa que en ningun momento perdi el hilo conductor que digamos, es la principal preocupación que tiene uno cuando actualiza cada venida del papa, con eso me doy por bien servido contigo y es que para lo de los personajes, ¡ahi esta la gracia! en crear una historia alterna de la serie, y eso se logra respetando la identidad de los mismos o haciendolos evolucionar con la historia (sea para bien o para mal) no es simplemente como dices, usarlos de referencia, por que o si no se vuelven irrelevantes, es darles personalidad para que los lectores que vienen buscando una experiencia distinta al canon disfruten con ellos. por lo que me alegra ver que cumpli con ese punto contigo, por lo que otra vez, espero que este cap sea el cierre al primer arco que estabas esperando**

 **TAKESHI AKAZEN: Hombre, como estudiante de universitario experto en la procrastinacion, te entiendo perfectamente... y chico, gracias, espero que este cap te guste**

 **SANTORYUSEKAI: Go to the fandom of Naruto Moron**

 **GUEST: Dile eso a la seccion Judas Iscariote del Vaticano**

 **LEYKNAR: Utilizare esto como mi slogan de la historia... evidentemente sin tu permiso**

 **ERENDIR: buen trabajo discimulando que no leiste chico pero que aun asi me apoyas para darme animos, eres un precioso rollito de canela puro como la nieve de Rusia. nunca cambies UMU**

 **REGULUS: Mira que bien, a ti te respondere en la seccion que tanto amas... vas para las notas de autor**

 **DAIYO2: que complejo y profundo**

 **TENZALUCARD123: ¿por que no?...**

* * *

 _Hey, Miss Murder, can I—_

 _Hey, Miss Murder, can I_

 _Make beauty stay if I take my life?_

 _Whoa-oh-oh_

 _With just a look they shook_

 _And heavens bowed before him._

 _Simply a look can break your heart._

 _The stars that pierce the sky;_

 _He left them all behind._

 _We're left to wonder why_

 _He left us all behind._

 _Hey, Miss Murder, can I—_

 _Hey, Miss Murder, can I_

 _Make beauty stay if I take my life?_

 _ **Miss Murder - AFI**_

* * *

 **EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **FINAL ARCO INFECCION**

* * *

-¿eh?...-

-dije que te quitaras basura… ¿eres sordo o también perdiste el oído además del brazo?...-

Yui Katase observaba en silencio un altercado que se estaba llevando a cabo en la entrada del salón al igual que todos sus compañeros, quienes estaban discutiendo era uno de sus compañeros de mayor edad, un macarra completo cuyo único mérito que lo mantenía en la escuela era su alto nivel escolar y el otro se trataba de Hyodo Issei, alguien del montón a su parecer, de hacía unos días para acá sentía que habían bastantes baches en su memoria, de inquietante manera por alguna razón creía que tratar con Saruyama era menos caótico que ahora y que Hyodo era del tipo de personas que huía de los problemas haciendo gala de su torpeza.

Las cosas con este último le inquietaban sobremanera, realmente no podía recordar mucho antes del caos causado en la ciudad por el extraño ataque terrorista, pero podía jurar que ese que estaba a pocos metros de ella no era el Hyodo Issei que ella recordaba, la apariencia concordaba, pero su personalidad parecía diametralmente opuesta.

-¿basura?...- preguntaba el castaño mirando desinteresadamente al más adulto del grupo de su escuela -… llámame basura una vez más y veras lo que te pasa…-

Su tono para hablar ahora nunca distaba de lo serio o despectivo, si mostraba alguna chispa de energía era para sonar ofensivo o sarcástico, básicamente a ojos de ella un cretino de manual, sin embargo, la forma en la que su mirada endurecida y hostil era permanente en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de ese detalle

¿Hyodo Issei siempre fue así? Definitivamente ese atentado terrorista había hecho algo más que arrebatarle su brazo y dejarle quemaduras permanentes en su cuerpo, razón por la cual ella no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo con empatía, quizás de todos los presentes era el quien más había perdido durante ese día

Un gemido escapo de todo el mundo cuando prepotente el mayor de ellos tomaba del cuello de su chaqueta al castaño pegándolo cerca de su rostro

-¿ah sí?¿qué me va a pasar si te jodo basura?¿qué puede hacer un manco de mierda con cicatrices hasta el culo?...- pregunto este con sorna pasando a mirar luego a su compañero de manera burlona -…¿Oye "Silvye" por qué no buscas al doc para que te de tu medicina por el culo?-

El ambiente del salón era tenso, no era solamente que se estuviese a punto de dar una pelea entre dos estudiantes sino que también uno de estos se encontraba en condiciones físicas superiores a la de alguien a quien el desastre había destrozado físicamente, siendo aún más chocante ver como este primero se burlaba de la desgracia del otro de manera tan abierta. Razón por la cual nadie se esperó que el primero en hacer un movimiento fuese Hyodo Issei quien con su mano izquierda tomaba con fuerza la muñeca de su atacante, al principio parecía no ir a mayor el asunto, sin embargo conforme los segundos pasaban y la expresión de Saruyama cambiaba de la sorpresa al dolor dio a entender que el agarre de este lo estaba lastimando claramente.

-¿Quién coño te dio permiso de tocarme?...- pregunto el castaño con tono despectivo, aumentando la presión de su agarre de tal manera que se escuchó el leve crackeo de la muñeca cuando esta se desencajo por la fuerza contra ella

-¡aaaarrggggghhhhhh!-

Soltándolo finalmente el macarra caía de rodillas al piso viendo como su mano poco a poco iba ganando un tinte morado, eso hasta que el castaño tomaba a este sin avisar del cabello de la corona de su cabeza para estrellar su cara violentamente contra la pared, arrancando un alarido de sorpresa por parte de todo el mundo por el horrible ruido de algo que se había quebrado por la fuerza del impacto

Segundos pasaron donde todo el mundo se quedó en silencio viendo como uno de sus compañeros estaba inconsciente por no pensar que estaba muerto mientras que el causante de esto, Hyodo Issei escupía sobre este antes de volver a su asiento, sin darle ninguna importancia a que todos sus compañeros de clase lo estuviesen viendo con temor puesto que era impensable que alguien sin un brazo tuviese tal fuerza descomunal que casi se salía de lo humano.

En efecto, Yui Katase cada vez que trataba de cavilar esa situación con mayor fuerza, su cerebro inmediatamente respondía con un horrible dolor de cabeza que la obligaba a detenerse ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero entendía que gran parte de ese todo que estaba mal tenía que ver con el mas caótico de sus compañeros de clase… si es que siempre fue así, a esas alturas no sabía si confiar en sus propios recuerdos.

Razón por la cual, tan pronto sonó el timbre de almuerzo y en consecuencia el más violento de sus compañeros salió del lugar, decidió seguirlo en silencio y de la manera más sutil posible, cosa que le era más fácil viendo que la mayoría del grupo aún tenía en boca lo ocurrido con su compañero de clase quien descansaba en la enfermería con su tabique roto. Tras unos minutos siguiéndolo, este se detuvo frente a una máquina de sodas en la cual el depositaba unas cuantas monedas para sacar una bebida, momento que creyó conveniente para hablarle directamente.

-Hyodo…-

-¿mmm?...- gimió este rodando sus ojos hacia su compañera, para él no era ningún secreto que ella lo había estado siguiendo desde hacía diez minutos, por eso mismo había decidido ir a una zona donde no hubiese ninguno otro estudiante.

A paso lento ella se acercaba dubitativa, tan centrada estaba en querer acercarse a hablarle que hasta ahora notaba que no tenía nada concreto para preguntarle, y eso la dejo perpleja unos instantes

-¿vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar de pie todo el día?...- preguntaba el castaño despectivamente retirando el seguro de la soda con su dientes a falta de su otra mano -…tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme acá

Un tanto contrariada por la forma descortés en la que este se refería a ella, hizo que Yui ganase algo de aplomo, posicionándose delante del castaño claramente molesta

-no sé por dónde empezar ni si lo que diré hará parecer que estoy completamente loca pero ya no me puede importar menos, pero se honesto conmigo ¿tú también sientes que acá paso algo raro no es así? Fuera del atentado o lo que sea que haya ocurrido hace una semana…- dijo Katase con un temple serio que llamo la atención de Issei quien la miraba con cierto interés -…Todo se siente falso y fuera de lugar… inclusive tú, no entiendo por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que eras otra clase de persona fuera de un cretino buscapleitos…-

Instintivamente ella se detuvo cuando vio como la mirada de su compañero se había afilado levemente

-¿te suena el nombre de Kaori Murayama?...- pregunto este con desinterés, confundiendo a su compañera

-¿Murayama?...- pregunto ella confundida -…siendo honesta, no me suena de nada ¿Por qué?¿tiene que ver en todo esto?...-

Issei en respuesta suavizo su mirada para luego negar con una sonrisa condescendiente

-deberías relajarte un poco…- anuncio de manera confidente, dando unos pasos hacia su compañera haciéndola retroceder nerviosa contra la pared, cerrando todo paso de ella al colocar su mano contra el muro al lado de la cabeza de esta, quedando sus rostros a muy corta distancia -…no deberías prestarle atención a esas dudas que tienes, después de todo, puede que todo esté en tu imaginación nada más…-

Katase estaba estática, la mirada que le dedicaba Issei no llevaba un ápice de duda y por el contrario era fuerte y profunda, era inquietante notar que era más atrayente su mirada que cualquier observación que ella pudiera hacer sobre las cicatrices que descansaban bajo estos, era como si estuviese hipnotizada y rendida

-Hablas demasiado ¿debería sellar esos hermosos labios tuyos?...-

Sus ojos temblaron ante las osadas palabras de su compañero, no dudaba un poco en lo que decía y eso le hacía sentir a ella inseguridad y nerviosismo, más que un momento romántico se sentía como algo opresivo y peligroso para ella por lo que esperando a que este actuara cerro sus ojos con fuerza, únicamente para sentir como un objeto delgado y suave con sabor a chocolate se posaba entre sus labios

-¿uh?...-

Cortesía de un dulce que había sido colocado entre estos, cosa que la confundió aún más cuando su compañero volvía a una mirada más suave y su actitud se hacía extrañamente jovial

-Listo…- anuncio este liberándola finalmente dándose vuelta por donde ambos habían caminado -…deberías relajarte un poco Katase san, sé que lo ocurrido hace unos días ha sido horrible para todos, pero solo fue un atentado y nada más, no es como si un grupo de demonios hubieran venido y nos hubieran lavado el cerebro a todos, quizás solo estas un poco estresada, tomate un descanso, dudo que a alguien en esta escuela le importe un bledo si una alumna se ausenta por unos días…-

Sin decir más, finalmente el castaño desaparecía en el corredor, dejando sola a una confundida Yui Katase quien se debatía entre el nerviosismo que había sentido por el comportamiento de su compañero y la duda que sus palabras habían dejado al aire

-¿unos demonios lavaron nuestros cerebros?...-

Sonaba increíblemente ridículo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que por más irreal que sonase, ninguna posibilidad estaba descartada tras lo ocurrido

* * *

Nada más llegar a su actual hogar, Hyodo Issei miraba sin ninguna clase de aprecio o interés al mismo, no le tenía ningún cariño o sentimiento en particular, el edificio antiguo donde antes servía el club de ocultismo se había convertido en ese lugar impersonal donde ahora podía llegar a dormir, comer y poco más sin que nada le importase nada si el lugar estaba bien o no, siendo él el único demonio Gremory o Sitri que había quedado en el mundo humano tras el asalto de Kokabiel, el lugar donde alguna vez vivió Rias Gremory ahora un vestigio semi destruido que si bien ya había sido reparado por la mano demoniaca, había pasado a ser para el ojo estudiantil común de la generación antes del caos en un edificio abandonado si no es que embrujado, razón por la cual se podía dar la libertad de hacer de este su nuevo castillo para vivir

 _-hola cariño…-_ Saludaba Raynare a un recién llegado al salón principal Hyodo Issei quien en respuesta simplemente le arrojaba una bolsa de papas vacías la cual caía al lavaplatos donde le llegaba a hacer compañía a otras compañeras caídas puesto que en efecto, ahora el lugar era un chiquero con bolsas de comida y demás esparcidas en todas partes

El castaño simplemente se limitaba a recostarse contra un sillón, relajándose buscando el control remoto para prender el televisor, un chasquido de lengua escapo cuando noto que el desorden del lugar era ya suficientemente grande como para que este fuese difícil de encontrar

 _-a la derecha al lado del escritorio donde antes se sentaba Buchou, recuerda que ahí lo tiraste cuando estabas buscando tu chaqueta del uniforme…-_

Levantándose del sofá, se dirigió a donde Raynare le había dicho para ver con satisfacción que el control si estaba ahí

-si hay alguna razón para creer que tenerte hablándome todo el día no sea insoportable, es esta…-

 _-Solo diré que es lamentable que uses el potencial desatado de tu cerebro para recordar donde dejaste tus cosas en este basural…-_

-No es como si me importara realmente…- contesto el castaño comenzando a cambiar de canales buscando algo para ver, mientras que miraba la bolsa de bocadillos que había llevado esa noche

 _-¿no crees que si te lo estoy diciendo es porque en el fondo sabes que estas desperdiciándote por completo?-_

En respuesta el castaño simplemente alzaba su hombro desinteresadamente, deteniendo su zapping en un canal deportivo donde se permitió arrojar una vez más el control del televisor a alguna parte donde no lo volvería a necesitar pronto, siendo su siguiente acción tomar una bolsa de papas con su mano libre para luego enfocar toda su atención en esta

Una mancha de energía negra y morada comenzaba a materializarse del muñon que había quedado de su brazo haciendo que esta comenzase a densificarse y contraerse hasta quedar la forma de un brazo completo, brazo que usaba para destapar el paquete de papas y tomar una la cual llevándose a su boca enfocaba toda su concentración.

Hasta que esta explotaba antes de que tocase su lengua

 _-bueno, al menos tu progreso controlando esa cosa desde hace una semana ha mejorado, dudo que alguien pudiese condensar y controlar tal cantidad de energía demoniaca en menos de una semana…-_

-Dudo que alguien más estuviese maldito con esa cosa y no tenga un brazo para hacer experimentos…- contestaba el castaño agreste continuando con su rutina desde hacía una semana, la cual había consistido en entregarse por completo al ocio pero a su vez, buscar la forma de controlar por completo el poder que lo había estado corrompiendo poco a poco, si estaba condenado a ser consumido por este, al menos quería que el mismo le fuese de utilidad así fuera para reponer las funciones de su brazo perdido.

 _-no, pero esto puede sernos bastante útil si entendemos cómo funciona tu poder…¿puede que así también te deshagas de mi si eso es lo que quieres no?_

En silencio asentía, desde que todo el caos que había surgido por los acontecimientos de hacia un tiempo para atrás, ahora podía darse el tiempo para examinar más de cerca su condición y su poder. La primera gran característica de este, era que gran parte de la rabia y sed de sangre que despertaba parecía responder en torno a la sangre demoniaca pura de Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri y Riser Phoenix entre otros, razón por la cual al ya no haber ningún demonio en territorio humano, no sentía las ansias de matar o el desespero que consumía su mente semanas atrás

La segunda era que sin sentir la sed de sangre, sus emociones se habían mecanizado casi por completo a tal punto que podía actuar la mayoría de veces sin que estas interfiriesen, en el pasado al tratar de acercarse a una chica como lo había hecho con Katase en la mañana lo hubiese hecho ponerse nervioso, ahora sentía que podía ser el mejor jugador de Poker de la historia

 _-claro que de ser asi yo no aparecería tan seguido, supongo que es por qué subconscientemente necesitas hablar con alguien para estimular tu cerebro y no volverte loco_

Lo otro era eso, la aparición de Raynare, antes de toda esa locura podía sentir como el recuerdo de ella era una constante alucinación suya para recordarle su fracaso por perder contra Riser en su segundo encuentro, tras la obtención de ese extraño poder ahora en efecto tal alucinación podía traducirse en la forma activa de su subconsciente lo cual si bien era perturbador, tener su subconsciente a su disposición se le hacía una herramienta más que provechosa. Todo eso sumado al inherente aumento de poder que obtenía cada que respondía a sus instintos le hacía tener varias teorías o ideas sobre cómo controlar y usar su poder, el uso centrado de su energía demoniaca para crearse un brazo espectral era solo el inicio de eso.

Sin embargo, había otra consecuencia

 _-jejejejejejeje…-_

 _-jejejejejejejejejejejeeeeee….-_

 _-jejejejejejejeje….-_

 _-jejejejejejejejeje…-_

 _-fufufufufufufufufufufff-_

 _-fufufufufufuffufufufufuuu…-_

 _-cariño-_

 _-cariño-_

 _-cariño…-_

El escuchar aquellas risillas y susurros rápidamente lo alerto pero ya era tarde, podía sentir como su conciencia era arrastrada a un espacio oscuro y como su respiración se salía por completo de su control.

Una vez más, estaba siendo arrastrado por esa pusilánime y asfixiante sensación de estar siendo arrastrado a sus pesadillas

Su mirada onírica se posaba sobre sí mismo viendo con pavor como una serie de manos comenzaban a abrazar su cuerpo y a arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad entre risillas, oscuridad de la cual salían una serie de cuerpos deformes teniendo como modelo de estos las figuras de Rias Gremory, Asia Argento y de Xenovia, la mirada de esta última lo llenaba de mayor terror que las otra

-¡Suéltenme!...- gruñía en silencio puesto que su voz se había ido hacía mucho tiempo al entrar en ese terreno y en respuesta solo las risillas burlonas y seductoras de aquellas aberraciones era el único ruido que escuchaba, haciendo que la parálisis a la que estaba sometido fuese peor

-¡SUELTENME!-

Grito con intensidad abriendo sus ojos con fuerza, respirando agitadamente mirando en todas direcciones, se encontraba en la sala donde estaba viviendo actualmente donde se había quedado anteriormente, solo que habían pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que había llegado

 _-Debes tener cuidado, sabes que si te relajas un solo instante esta clase de cosas comienzan a pasarte…-_

En silencio asentía, una de las peores consecuencias del poder que había adoptado, era esa, la extraña manifestación de su mismo poder en forma de pesadillas asaltándolo tan pronto su cuerpo se relajaba, pesadillas que buscaban arrastrarlo desesperadamente a una parte a la que él no estaba dispuesto a averiguar cuál era, lo cual era una situación especialmente agobiante si tenía en cuenta que por culpa de eso, no había podido dormir adecuadamente en una semana y de ahí parte de su inestabilidad mental se justificaba.

Pronto se vio asustado de tratar de dormir nuevamente, por lo que con asco y cansado, se levantaba de su asiento.

 _-¿realmente te quieres ir a cazar demonios rebeldes a esta hora?...-_ Pregunto la alucinación de Raynare hasta cierto punto preocupada

-sabes mejor que nadie que no podre conciliar el sueño nuevamente… me queda más fácil salir joder demonios rebeldes y así cobrar algo de pasta…- contesto fastidiado, recalcándose a sí mismo que al menos una ventaja de su situación actual, era funcionar como una especie de mercenario, la ciudad en su punto actual se había convertido en un hervidero de demonios rebeldes y por lo mismo Ajuka quien estaba encargado de la reconstrucción de la ciudad le pagaba una jugosa suma de dinero por cada cabeza rebelde que él le entregaba.

Acomodándose nuevamente su uniforme, salió preparado a pelear una vez más

 _-hay unos cuantos concentrados a treinta minutos de acá en dirección al norte…-_

Anunciaba Raynare a manera de sensor de presencias subconsciente del castaño

-entendido…- sin decir más, el castaño desplegaba sus alas de Demonio, comenzando a alzar el vuelo nocturno en dirección a donde se encontraba su próxima paga

* * *

Kuoh había sido destruida, y en respuesta, Sirzech Gremory mejor conocido como el Dai Maou Lucifer había decidido aprovechar la reconstrucción de la misma para fortificarla y hacerla un lugar que pudiese servir como asentamiento demoniaco para la guerra que recién había explotado nuevamente, razón por la cual el paso de demonios a la misma se había aligerado considerablemente, uno de los puntos principales de la reconstrucción, era la adecuación de población demoniaca a la misma para hacerla resistente a cualquier embate que viniese a suceder a futuro, sin embargo la misma había permitido que todo exiliado o rebelde también subiese al mundo humano con facilidad, oportunidad que muchos de estos aprovechaba para alimentarse de almas humanas o hacerse con dinero y placeres mundanos valiéndose de sus sentidos superiores.

-¡¿Qué es esta mierda?!...-

Gruño uno de los rebeldes atónito y aterrado viendo como otro de sus compañeros caía sin vida al suelo, la gran banda que habían fundado en el inframundo y con la cual pensaban hacerse con la Kuoh en reconstrucción estaban cayendo uno a uno

Todo por obra de un simple mocoso, lo que lo estaba haciendo especialmente escandaloso para el líder de estos, era que un mocoso sin un brazo los estaba aplastando sin ninguna clase de dificultad y humillándolos grotescamente en el proceso

-¡suéltame!...-

Uno de ellos estaba siendo sujeto firmemente por el brazo izquierdo del dragón emperador rojo alrededor de su cuello mientras que el portador de este con su brazo de energía demoniaca sujetaba un cigarrillo mirando desinteresadamente al aterrado líder de su víctima, dándole una profunda bocanada al mismo con disgusto antes de apagar el cigarro en el cráneo de su enemigo quien antes de poder soltar un alarido de dolor había sido desnucado con un movimiento brusco del castaño, dejando en el suelo así el siguiente cadáver de una enorme pila que ya se había formado

-¡Maldito mocoso!...- grito iracundo y asustado el demonio rebelde creando con su mano un círculo mágico del cual lanzaba una ráfaga de energía la cual termino chocando contra la energía negra y morada del brazo del castaño que se había extendido en una especie de escudo que lo protegía de frente -…¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tu?!...-

-la clase de monstruo que saca la basura ¿no te jode?...- pregunto sarcástico el castaño alzando su garra izquierda haciendo con esta el gesto de una pistola, cargando en su dedo índice una pequeña esfera mágica de la cual se materializo un rayo verde que quemo de lado a lado el hombro de su enemigo

-¡ARRGGHHHHHHH!-

Palido y totalmente aterrado, el demonio rebelde retrocedía arrastrándose en el suelo, el callejón donde se encontraban solo le daba para escapar así y sin embargo, el paso tranquilo del mocoso que los había eliminado sin piedad solo le crispaba aún más los nervios puesto que su forma de mirar estaba muy por lejos la de ser la de un crio, mucho menos un humano normal

FIUUUUSSSS

Otro rayo más atravesaba limpiamente la pierna del pobre diablo haciéndole soltar otro alarido de dolor así como imposibilitando completamente su escape, su sentencia de muerte se dio cuando vio al castaño estar de pie sobre él, sentándose sobre su estomago

-veamos qué tanta fuerza puedo imprimir…- fue lo último que escucho este mientras miraba como Hyodo Issei cerraba y abría el puño de su brazo energético, utilizando este para dar un puño de lleno que hundió su tabique en su cerebro causando una muerte instantánea, no obstante, no se detenía ahí, puesto que tras el primer puño, vino una serie consecutiva de más de estos deformando con cada golpe más y más el cráneo del rebelde demonio.

Pasaron los minutos y los espasmos involuntarios del cuerpo se habían detenido por completo, no obstante Issei no se había detenido hasta que sus nudillos llegaron al concreto pasando por la masa de carne y hueso que alguna vez fue una cabeza

 _-felicidades, parece que ya lo tienes prácticamente controlado…-_

Felicitaba Raynare mientras Issei se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose la sangre de su puño izquierdo

-bueno, esto marca un precedente…- hablaba este para sí mismo -… ahora me enfocare en ver que más usos le puedo dar a esta cosa…-

 _-¿Qué te parece de defensa?...-_ Pregunto Raynare alerta _-…¡Cuidado!-_

En respuesta a las palabras de Raynare, el castaño alzaba un escudo al costado de su cabeza donde habían terminado a parar tres dagas que habían volado en dirección a su sien

-¿aún quedan más?...- pregunto molesto mirando en dirección de donde había venido el ataque, para inquietud suya no encontró ninguna presencia demoniaca, pero sí pudo percibir una sombra corriendo en dirección a la calle, no demorando en comenzar a correr tras esta

 _-¿sabes que no es un demonio cualquiera verdad?...-_ Preguntaba Raynare volando atrás del castaño _-… no hay presencia demoniaca definida y sus armas están lejos de ser las que usan los rebeldes, parece más bien un asesino de alguna clase…-_

-con la situación actual de la ciudad, no es raro que algunos idiotas vengan buscando fortunas quitando cabezas…- contestaba el castaño corriendo, no obstante cada calle por la que giraba tenía que esquivar unas cuantas dagas que apuntaban muy bien a su rostro -… no mentiré, este cabron es bueno para hacerme enojar…-

No obstante conforme continuaba la persecución, un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a brotar del pecho del castaño

Emoción, Adrenalina, Expectación

 _-parece ser, que nuestra historia aún no ha terminado…-_ Vocifero Raynare ciertamente contenta, aleteando con fuerza _-…vamos, no podemos perder a nuestra invitada…-_

No necesitaba escuchar o pensar mucho más, al principio parecía una posibilidad vaga, pero tras unos segundos pudo percibir la figura de su atacante y está junto a su cabello azul era inconfundible, por más que ahora ya no vistiese su capa blanca sino que en lugar de esta ahora llevase una gabardina negra.

La persecución se estaba llevando por las calles principales de la ciudad sin embargo, poco a poco comenzaban a dirigirse al sector de almacenaje industrial donde finalmente el atacante detenía su recorrido al verse cercada entre edificios cajones y contenedores

-eso fue algo interesante…- anunciaba el castaño a veinte metros de ella, dejando caer en el suelo las dagas que se habían incrustado en su brazo de energía -…pero inútil…-

-bueno, en mi defensa diré que era perfectamente consciente de que si sobreviviste a un empalamiento de Excalibur era obvio que no esperaba matarte con tales nimiedades…- Bufo su enemiga, la reconocía claramente puesto que no había cambiado nada físicamente, el único cambio destacable era el par de aretes de cristal que relucían con sus ojos y la gabardina de cuero negra que relucía con su figura -…supongo que esa es una de las tantas cualidades de ser el dragón emperador rojo de las leyendas…-

Una vez más, estaba frente a Xenovia y la emoción le desbordaba

-bien, ambos estamos de acuerdo con eso…- contesto el castaño con confianza mirando amenazante a Xenovia, viéndola más en detalle, su mirada había cambiado, de alguna manera ella se veía más emocionada a la vez que enojada, como si también hubiese pedido por ese encuentro una vez más -…¿Qué coño haces en este lugar?...-

-un pajarito me conto que sobreviviste a lo ocurrido hace dos semanas, solamente vine a finiquitar mi trabajo…- contesto ella confiada, sacando unas cuantas dagas más del interior de su gabardina

-¿hablas del trabajo que te dio Kokabiel por el cual terminaste convirtiéndose en tu títere para ser finalmente traicionada por él y vendida como una puta bruja con la gente por la que peleaste toda tu vida?...- pregunto sarcástico el castaño preparándose para pelear -…pensé que serias más inteligente y te habrías suicidado…-

-no mentiré, en su momento me pareció una idea tentadora, pero no hago esto por Kokabiel o la iglesia, vine a matarte por mi propia voluntad…-

-que dulce…- contesto el castaño alzando una vez más su garra izquierda a manera de pistola -… cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de mí como para tomarte tantas molestias…-

Un disparo laser salió del dedo índice del castaño el cual fue desviado por la punta de una de las dagas que ya había salido en su dirección

-ya sabes lo que dicen, una chica nunca olvida su primera vez…- finiquito ella arrojando una bomba de humo al piso la cual aprovecho para desaparecer completamente de la vista del castaño, este en respuesta daba un enorme salto hacia atrás hasta quedar sobre uno de los postes de luz permitiéndole observar toda la zona para evitar ser emboscado por la exorcista.

Una enorme sonrisa se posaba en su rostro

Era la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaban en sus completas capacidades desde la noche fatídica donde el cedió a sus impulsos, el ultimo encontronazo había sido breve e insuficiente puesto que ambos estaban mortalmente heridos, ahora, ambos estaban en su mejor condición y estaban preparado para matarse entre sí, quizás eso era lo único que realmente había llenado su ser de alguna emoción desde la batalla contra Kokabiel y eso lo llenaba de alegría

La fría brisa soplo a su espalda mientras el de cuclillas sobre ese poste de luz hincado casi como una bestia observaba con sus ojos dilatados todo el lugar

Tres dagas de distintas direcciones iban contra él, haciendo que girase para eludirlas asi como para quedar nuevamente sobre el poste, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente rápido como para seguir con sus ojos la presencia de Xenovia quien atrás de el con una Daichi bendecida acertaba un poderoso golpe que lo despidió contra el suelo así como dejaba un fuerte corte en su abdomen

-perra lista…- gruño este por lo bajo reincorporándose inmediatamente, frenando la hemorragia y la mayor parte del daño valiéndose de su energía demoniaca

-por otra parte ese poder me inquieta…- contesto ella hablando haciendo eco por el lugar para no delatar su presencia -…no creo que ese sea el poder del dragón emperador rojo o de un demonio encarnado, lo dudo por qué parte de este corre por mí y la cantidad de odio y locura con la que este te llena está lejos de ser algo que un humano común halla sentido alguna vez…-

 _-Derecha, cincuenta metros…-_ Anunciaba Raynare

-me alegra que lo notaras…- contesto el castaño apuntando su Boosted Gear en dirección a donde se le había señalado, arrancando un gemido de Xenovia al notar que este sabia donde se encontraba y que iba a atacar en consecuencia

BOOOST

El láser verde desintegro limpiamente el edificio y todo lo que había en este para llegar a su objetivo quien alerta había saltado para eludir el ataque que acabaría con su vida , en consecuencia había quedado desprevenida cuando la ráfaga negra y dorada voló en dirección a ella tacleándola furiosamente contra uno de los contenedores doblando este con el impacto.

-punto para mi…- contesto el castaño divertido haciéndole notar a Xenovia que este se había enfundado en su propio poder para golpearla, haciendo que ahora el la tuviese sujeta por sus muñecas contra la pared -… aun te falta un poco para poder matarme, parece que al fin y al cabo, sigues sin ser una amenaza real…-

Ojos ambarinos lo miraron con desprecio absoluto antes de volver a una sonrisa, respaldada por un potente rodillazo que la peli azul asentaba contra los testículos del castaño haciéndolo arrodillarse inmediatamente por el dolor

-eso fue bajo…-

-¿en serio? Como si me importara…- contesto ella acertando una fuerte patada en el rostro de su enemigo despidiéndolo varios metros hacia atrás, inmediatamente Issei sintió tres dagas clavarse en su pierna, espalda y cintura

-¡maldita perra!...- gruño este reincorporándose sacándose los afilados objetos sin ninguna clase de contemplación por el daño que se hacía al hacerlo

-punto para mi…- contestaba ella sarcástica alzando una vez más su gabardina revelando del interior de esta un círculo mágico del cual invocaba sus armas arrojando una serie más de estas contra su enemigo quien girando sobre sí mismo y desplegando sus alas pétreas evitaba que estas se incrustasen mas contra el así como permitiéndole ganar tiempo para reincorporarse escondiéndose en una esquina

-no está yendo en serio, no ha sacado su espada sagrada…- murmuro para sí mismo sonriente pese a sus heridas, estaba seguro que su tacleada también había lastimado buenamente a su enemiga pero así como ella, tampoco había activado su balance breaker o estaba yendo con todo su poder

Estaba seguro de que el uno estaba jugando con el otro, midiéndose era el término más apropiado

Sonriente sacaba de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos del cual no demoro en prender uno dándole una honda bocanada

-¿no te han dicho que fumar es malo?...- hablo la voz de Xenovia haciendo eco por todo el lugar arrancándole una sonrisa lánguida a su oponente

-tu misma lo dijiste…- contesto el desviando varias de las dagas que venían contra él -…sobreviví al empalamiento por espada sagrada, dudo que el cáncer de pulmón me vaya a hacer algo a estas alturas…-

-aun eres un mocoso…- bufo Xenovia divertida -…mira que llevas menos de quince días sin supervisión de tus padres y ya te entregaste a los vicios más sucios, ¿a eso no le llaman inmadurez?...-

El cigarrillo se quebraba por la mitad, haciendo que Issei fastidiado lo escupiese

-puede que sí, pero al menos yo tuve padres y me quisieron…-

Xenovia también apretaba su mandíbula en respuesta, pero antes de seguir atacando, un leve cambio en la atmosfera del lugar se hizo presente

-¡oye, no parece que ninguno de los dos vaya con la intención de matar al otro así que ¿Qué te parece si nos dejamos de tonterías de jugar al gato y al ratón y vamos con todo?!- pregunto el castaño más que molesto, entusiasmado -…ya me mostraste tus trucos y yo los míos, dejemos de fingir y acabemos con esto de una vez…-

Xenovia en silencio meditaba su respuesta

-¿ganas de acabar esto tan rápido?...- pregunto ella con repudio -… esa noche te tomaste todo tu tiempo para hacer conmigo lo que quisiste…-

-y tú para hacer con mis padres lo que quisiste así que deja de hacerte la puta victima… ambos merecemos lo que nos pasó…- vocifero el castaño en respuesta, saliendo de su escondite para quedar completamente a la vista entre dos grandes edificios, retirándose la chaqueta y la camiseta para quedar con su torso desnudo -… tu y yo, aquí, ahora, sin cuartel…-

El silencio fue su respuesta durante unos instantes, hasta que el sonido de los pasos de Xenovia dirigiéndose también al centro de la calle llamó su atención, haciendo que ella apareciese a poco más de veinte metros de distancia de él, apretando sus puños en respuesta al desafío del castaño

Ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos, buscando descifrar a su enemigo, en la mirada de ambos iba nada más la decisión de acabar con esa batalla de una vez por todas, sin embargo el odio que los consumía hacia unos días había desaparecido casi por completo.

-déjame hacerte una pregunta Hyodo Issei…- hablo ella rompiendo la tensión momentáneamente -…¿te convertiste en demonio por tu voluntad propia?...-

Las cejas del castaño se alzaron levemente ante esa pregunta volviendo a su expresión tosca casi inmediatamente

-Rias Gremory me reencarno en demonio después de que fui asesinado por los ángeles caídos, ya después me entere que eso fue parte de su plan para forzarme a unirme a ella…-

Xenovia asentía

-por tu Boosted Gear supongo…-

-exacto…-

-ya veo…- contesto ella cerrando sus ojos así como estrellando su puño contra su palma

-ya que estamos en esto de las preguntas, es mi turno…- anuncio el castaño concentrando su energía demoniaca en forma de brazo -…¿había alguien a quien hayas mirado como a un padre o una madre cuando estabas con la iglesia?...-

Lejos de verse contrariada por esa pregunta, Xenovia asentía en silencio

-…lo había, se llamaba Griselda Quarta y fue la persona a quien yo veía como si fuera mi propia madre, evidentemente para ella no era así, para ella solamente fui un arma que servía a conveniencia de la iglesia…-

En silencio Issei asentía

-supongo que tu entrenamiento fue bastante duro…-

-lo fue…- contesto ella asintiendo, dejando entre ver una leve sonrisa

-ya veo… en el fondo somos bastante iguales…- dejo entre ver él también sonriendo -…nunca tuvimos que habernos hecho todo esto…-

-no puedo creer lo que diré, pero te doy la razón…- contesto ella también sonriendo satisfecha con ese pensamiento, pensamiento que fue precedido por el puño morado volando estrepitosamente contra ella siendo percibido a tiempo para que girase de costado y le arrojase tres dagas al castaño en respuesta, sin embargo, lejos de comenzar a correr a esconderse, ambas partes se dirigieron corriendo en dirección de colisión con su enemigo

El primero golpe acertado vino por parte de Xenovia quien haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza y peso estrellaba furiosamente si puño izquierdo contra la mejilla derecha del castaño rompiéndole el pómulo con el impacto así como desorientando al castaño, sin embargo, este lejos de perder el control, hacia acoplo de sus instintos para focalizar a la peli azul, la tomo del brazo y del hombro que lo habían golpeado y girando sobre sí mismo la estrellaba violentamente contra el suelo arrancando todo el aire del pecho de ella, para luego inmediatamente sentarse sobre la misma y comenzar a golpearla violentamente en su rostro alternando sus puños con violencia.

 _-concéntrate…-_

Al cuarto impacto, haciendo acoplo de su entrenamiento, la peli azul tomaba al castaño de su nuca para acertarle un cabezazo de lleno contra su nariz desorientándolo y aturdiéndolo por completo, momento que aprovecho ella para patear con fuerza la boca de su estómago sacándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás momento que aprovechaba ella para girar hacia atrás y ganar distancia, notando preocupada que esos cuatro golpes dados a su rostro la habían afectado bastante

Para alerta de ella, Issei ya iba corriendo a su dirección estrellando su puño izquierdo contra el rostro de ella de lleno, sin embargo, lejos de retroceder o de debilitarse, inmediatamente la peli azul respondía con un derechazo acertado con todo su peso a la oreja izquierda del castaño haciéndolo girar violentamente, con una reacción similar a la de Xenovia, este se reincorporaba tomando a esta de su brazo para hundir su rodilla en la boca del estómago de ella, haciéndole escupir sangre y bilis en ese instante, una vez más, como si no resintiese el daño, usando todo su cuerpo ella acertaba un gancho ascendente derecho para prácticamente destrozar la quijada de Issei en un movimiento abismalmente brusco

Ambos retomaban su distancia una vez más, al separarse cada uno resintió el daño de sus respectivos golpes

Ambos golpes a su cabeza habían hecho que el dragón rojo perdiese la noción de equilibrio manteniéndose de pie poniendo toda su fuerza en sus piernas mientras que Xenovia no podía respirar adecuadamente del rodillazo en su estómago, sus piernas le temblaban y el mareo comenzaba a asaltarla

-Su fuerza es impresionante…- susurro Xenovia por lo bajo -…se ve claramente que es mejor peleador físico que yo…-

-yo… hacia tanto tiempo… no me divertía así…- bufo Issei también por lo bajo sonriente -…no sé si es por el rollo de la dominación o si simplemente ella me vuelve loco…-

Más o menos reincorporados ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la sed de sangre de ambos estaba presente, pero pese a las evidentes ganas de matar al otro, no se sentía una sola pizca de odio entre alguno de los dos.

Nuevamente el primer movimiento fue hecho por Xenovia, pero para extrañeza del castaño, lo que vio no fue un puño contra él sino una cortina negra que había devorado todo su campo de visión para a continuación recibir dos golpes directos en su rostro y abdomen donde había recibido la herida de daga anteriormente, nuevamente la ex exorcista retrocedía dando tres botes hacia atrás, al haber usado su abrigo como distracción ahora tenía mayor libertad para esa clase de movimientos

-perra lista…- bufo Issei quitando bruscamente la gabardina de cuero de su rostro, arrojándose una vez más contra la peli azul quien en consecuencia también se batía contra el con todo el ímpetu que podía reunir

* * *

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol comenzaba a teñir el firmamento de un cálido color naranja, uno de los pocos recientes amaneceres puros que se podían percibir en la ciudad tras la desinfección completa del miasma, momento que era recibido por el ruido de una confrontación que se había extendido durante horas donde dos adolescentes se atacaban con todo sin cuartel

-esto ya ha durado demasiado…- bufaba un Issei cuyas contusiones resaltaban ya por encima de su piel casi a la misma intensidad que sus cicatrices

-¡maldición!¡cánsate de una vez maldita sea!...- gruñía Xenovia también exhausta, su pómulo y su parpado izquierdo estaban completamente hinchados opacando por completo la visión de su ojo

Ambos jadeaban pesadamente en busca de aire y las piernas de los dos temblaban por todo lo que se habían lastimado entre si

-eres increíblemente dura…- bufo el castaño secándose la sangre que corría por su labio arrancándose un gemido de dolor por la hinchazón -… esto es muy diferente a nuestro primer encuentro…-

-lo mismo puedo decir de ti, me equivoque al juzgarte como el más débil de tu grupo…- anuncio ella llenándose de energía una vez más preparada para destrozar a su oponente de una vez por todas, sin embargo se detuvo a media marcha al notar que este ya no se movía y de hecho cerraba sus ojos para recibir el impacto -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...-

-no quiero pelear más…- anuncio él sonriente -…ya he dejado salir toda la frustración que sentía y no tengo ninguna razón para acabar contigo…-

La mirada de la peli azul se estrechaba claramente molesta

-¿haber matado a tus padres no es suficiente para hacer querer que me mates?...-

-¡oh no! si, eso es más que suficiente…- anunciaba él dejándose caer finalmente al suelo -…pero fuiste manipulada como yo lo fui, no tengo razones genuinas para odiarte como si puede ser con Rias Gremory o Riser Phoenix, si a alguien tengo que culpar por eso es a Kokabiel y ya barrí el suelo con él hace dos semanas…-

-¡esto no es suficiente para mí!...- gruñía la peli azul molesta, alzando su puño una vez más -…¡no puedo dejar que esto termine sin castigo!...-

-no me estas golpeando con odio o resentimiento así que se honesta conmigo ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que me buscaste después de haberte largado de aquí?...-

-¡QUE LO QUE NOS PASO TUVIERA SIGNIFICADO ALGUNO!¡ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE VOLVI AQUÍ!...-

Grito la peli azul claramente exaltada, también dejándose caer al suelo jadeando agotada pero así mismo iracunda

-¿Qué significa eso?...- pregunto el castaño con seriedad

-¡¿puedes aceptar así de fácil que tu vida nunca te perteneció?!¡¿Qué fuiste utilizado por todo el mundo y que al final simplemente serias descartado de ser necesario o de querer pensar diferente?!¡¿Puedes aceptar que lo perdiste todo porque así estaba en los planes de alguien más?!¡Pues yo no!...- grito ella iracunda acercándose al castaño -…¡no lo puedo aceptar pero lo que ya paso no se puede cambiar!¡por eso al menos quería tener la elección de matarte o morir a tus manos si no podía elegir nada más!¡me niego a pensar que no me odias a mi o a todos los que te rodean lo suficiente para no sentirte igual!...-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes

-no conozco mucho sobre ti, pero creo que sé que me quieres decir…- murmuro el castaño retrocediendo hasta quedar sentado sobre una de las paredes -…supongo que a diferencia de ti no es la primera vez que lo pierdo todo y por eso simplemente me he resignado a no aspirar a nada, ya sabes, nadie puede aplastar tus sueños y esperanzas si no los tienes…-

-no debería decirlo yo pero…¿realmente puedes vivir sin aspirar a nada o desear nada?...- pregunto ciertamente frustrada Xenovia, pero entendiendo un poco mejor al castaño permitiéndose sentarse a su lado contra la pared también

-duele menos te lo puedo asegurar…- contesto con tono cansado el castaño, dejando entrever su agotamiento más que físico, emocional

-supongo que te entiendo…- contesto ella ya también con cierta confidencialidad -…nunca antes vi más allá de lo que la iglesia me había enseñado, pero cuando lo perdí todo y fui cazada por todo aquello por lo que luche con tanta fuerza alguna vez entendí ese sentimiento del que me estás hablando, saber que te arrebataron a tu familia, tu origen, tu futuro… inclusive tu nombre, por las mentiras de una organización que solo busca poder y prestigio… me hizo cuestionar si habían razones para seguir viviendo más allá de la venganza…-

Aquello llamo la atención de Issei, el suponía que era porque había perdido ya varias veces consecutivas donde habían cosas importantes para él en juego y que por ello cualquier deseo personal que tenía había quedado reducido a nada, pero por alguna razón el escuchar que ella habiendo pasado por algo similar a lo de él tenía algo por lo que moverse y vivir le llamo la atención

-…¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer o que es lo que deseas para seguir peleando?...- pregunto él genuinamente intrigado, en respuesta la peli azul se quedó un rato en silencio, sacando de su traje un ungüento curativo que no demoro en aplicar contra sus heridas, curiosamente para el castaño aun cuando ella estaba bañada en sangre y con su cuerpo parcialmente deformado por los golpes, no le dejaba de parecer tremendamente hermosa

-supongo que al perderlo todo lo que luche en nombre de la iglesia, comencé a pensar sobre que podía desear para mí misma, eso despertó cierto deseo femenino en mí, pero también al saber que no tenía ninguna identidad, y que hiciera lo que hiciera todo lo que yo conocía pretendía eliminar o utilizar mi existencia, me di cuenta que había algo que realmente deseaba con fuerza…-

Murmurando eso, ella pauso su curación para mirar al castaño fijamente a sus ojos

 _ **-…sin importar el medio, quiero volverme alguien famosa y dejar mí marca en este mundo…-**_

Un tanto extrañado por tal declaración, el castaño por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo entrever en su rostro un gesto confundido y perplejo, cosa que la peli azul no entendió

-¿volverte famosa?...- pregunto Issei confundido -…¿algo así como una idol y cosas así?...-

-no propiamente una idol, pero la idea es bastante acertada…- comentaba la peli azul aun aplicándose curaciones -… no negare que pensé en volverme una pero no soy buena para cantar, por lo que pensé que podía valerme de mi atractivo femenino para llegar a algo, pero toda idea que tuviese que ver con esta idea terminaría conmigo teniendo que venderme sexualmente y eso me parece estúpido y contraproducente…- agregaba ella despectivamente -… por lo que examinando con cuidado mis posibilidades, me gusta la idea de valerme no solo de mi belleza, sino también de mis habilidades de combate, quiero que el mundo entero, sea sobrenatural o humano, reconozca mi existencia sea con el nombre de Xenovia o no…-

Un tanto intrigado el castaño se limitó a arquear sus cejas

-sere honesto, no pensé que esa fuera la respuesta que encontraste a lo que es una clara crisis existencia…-

-nunca he sido de pensar las cosas que son demasiado complejas…- contesto ella recostándose descansada contra el muro jadeando pesadamente tras aplicarse la medicina en todas las zonas considerablemente lastimadas -…nunca consideraron mi existencia para nada que no fuera ser un arma, el desear que el mundo no me elimine y que por el contrario todo el mundo me reconozca es un resultado que vino casi por lógica misma pensándolo un poco en detalle…-

Issei asentía, siendo puesto desde esa manera, lo que ella decía sonaba bastante coherente, inclusive el vislumbraba eso como un objetivo interesante en la vida

-te lo reconoceré, suena bastante interesante tu plan para vivir…-

Xenovia esbozaba una débil sonrisa, era la primera persona con la que hablaba de eso, y tratándose de alguien igual a ella, eso la hacía sentir levemente entusiasmada

-¿y tú que harás ahora Hyodo Issei?...- pregunto la peli azul con genuino interés -…he investigado sobre todo lo que te ha acontecido últimamente por lo que sé que eres un demonio auto exiliado ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora con tu vida?...-

La pregunta opaco levemente el estado de ánimo del castaño, pero lejos de deprimirlo, simplemente le hizo recordar su reciente cinismo por lo que de manera despectiva sacaba de sus bolsillos una caja de cigarrillos a medio vaciar, dejando entrever en su mirada cierta satisfacción al notar que si bien estaban rotos, uno que otro aún estaba entero pese a estar quebrados

-de momento nada…- contesto este posando uno de los pitillos en sus labios, prendiéndolo con una chispa de su poder sonriente -…me aislé con el único objetivo de no ser necesario y de no tener que molestarme por nada de nuevo, limitándome únicamente a estudiar y a hacer algo de pasta limpiando las calles para la reciente administración de Ajuka Beelzebub…-

Un tanto extrañado, sintió la mirada contrariada de Xenovia contra su ser

-me cuesta trabajo creer que el legendario dragón emperador rojo se haya rebajado a eso…- sincero ella sin importarle si sus palabras hostigaban a su acompañante -…tu poder te permitiría hacer lo que deseases si tuvieras la suficiente ambición…-

Para extrañeza de ella lejos de desaparecer, su sonrisa se ensanchaba asi como sus ojos perdían todo atisbo de vida

-tenía una ambición ridícula de ser el rey del harem…- comentaba el dragón rojo dándole una honda bocanada a su cigarrillo lanzando el humo toxico al aire por su nariz -…ambición que cambio completamente a la de servir a Rias Gremory y proteger a mis amigos y a mi familia… ambición que fue destruida cuando Riser Phoenix me derroto llevándose a Buchou de mis manos, entregando a Asia Argento como moneda de cambio para ser ultrajada de las peores maneras concebibles y que fue completamente aniquilada cuando mis padres fueron asesinados a sangre fría sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo…- habiendo dicho eso, ahora el castaño le dedicaba una mirada confidente a su acompañante -…discúlpame si no tengo ambiciones pero como entenderás, todo por lo que quise o por lo que luche lo perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…-

Sin decir nada más, el castaño haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza se ponía de pie, satisfecho de notar que al menos ahora era capaz de estar firme sin que su cuerpo fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento

-¿A dónde vas?...- pregunto Xenovia extrañada

-a volver a mi rutina de mierda…- contesto él despectivamente -…hacía tiempo quería encontrarme contigo una vez más y ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos para acabar con nuestro conflicto, por lo que esto se acabó…-

Algo dentro de Xenovia se estremeció al escuchar eso, aunque no entendía de que se trataba

-¡espera!¡¿Qué significa eso?!- pregunto más alarmada de lo que quería, obteniendo como respuesta que el castaño se voltease a mirarla fastidiado

-¿vas a matarme?...- pregunto este honestamente, obteniendo el completo silencio de ella permitiéndole girarse y continuar por su camino -… entonces como dije, nuestros asuntos terminaron, vete a hacerte un nombre como deseas, aquí y ahora te deseo lo mejor, Xenovia…-

Sin decir mucho más, el castaño finalmente desaparecía del campo de visión de la exorcista, ella en consecuencia se sentía extraña y confundida, no entendía el porqué, pero tenía la enorme urgencia de ir tras él y perseguirlo ¿pero por qué o para qué? Era un sentimiento aún más asfixiante que el que tuvo cuando creyó haberlo asesinado hacia unos días ¿Por qué de repente tenía ese sentimiento que le decía que si lo dejaba irse de su vida, realmente lo habría perdido todo?

En silencio, prefirió mantenerse en ese lugar, sentada, a la luz del amanecer, buscando entenderse a sí misma más allá de las palabras de Ekatherina sobre las ambiciones que habían despertado en ella

* * *

 _-¿estás seguro que no quieres ir a buscarla?...-_

-¿no te cansas de preguntarme la misma mierda una y otra vez?...-

 _-lo estoy, pero volvamos a los hechos, soy tu jodido subconsciente, si te lo recalco es por algo…-_

Fastidiado el castaño simplemente chasqueaba su lengua y seguía haciendo Zapping en el salón principal del club, ya era pasado el mediodía y evidentemente al estar completamente magullado ir a clase sería una pésima idea, por lo que haciéndose con el botiquín mágico que había en el edificio antiguo, se hizo los tratamientos debidos para que sus heridas se curasen lo más pronto posible, dedicándose una vez más a la vagancia y al ocio, una generosa cantidad de comida chatarra seria su única compañía junto a la manifestación de uno de los casos de delirios más crónicos que se hubiese documentado alguna vez.

-y si eres mi subconsciente, entenderás claramente por que no me quiero acercar a ella…-

Cerrando la discusión consigo mismo, finalmente término en uno de los canales donde se esforzó en mantener toda su atención para evitar pensar en más cosas

 _-di lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hora de aventura…-_

El gesto de fastidio de Issei se agrio, cosa que el opening de la serie de cartoon network no ayudo a mejorar, pero cualquier cosa ayudaría a centrar su mente en algo, después de todo lo último que quería era volver a perder el control.

Durante el tiempo que había estado en paz se había dedicado enteramente a teorizar sobre los poderes que lo estaban corrompiendo, y el encuentro de choque que había tenido con la exorcista definitivamente era una prueba de lo mucho que podía salirse de control al ceder a estos

Destrucción, odio, lujuria, desprecio, dominación

Todos esos sentimientos se apoderaban de su ser cada que estaba cerca de algo que lo estimulaba, lo orillaban a convertirse en una bestia cuyas decisiones por culpa de ese mismo poder habían llevado como conclusión final el que abusase carnalmente de alguien que no lo merecía y que sus padres murieran

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, estaba eufórico de haber vuelto a ver a Xenovia y que tras todo lo ocurrido ambos terminaran su último encuentro en buenos términos, pero claramente había sentido como durante el enfrentamiento poco a poco esas horribles endorfinas comenzaban a apoderarse de él, y lo último que quería, era atacarla nuevamente de esa manera

 _-no nos salimos por completo de control, mantuviste la cordura hasta el final, es obvio que sea lo que sea que nos esté jodiendo, responde con fuerza a la sangre demoniaca pura, con ella no pasa nada de eso…-_

-Aun así no me arriesgo, no buscare conflictos innecesarios...- finiquito él dándole una mordida a su pizza -…a tomar por culo todo…-

 _-pero…-_

Antes de que Raynare pudiera decir algo más, ignorándola por completo el castaño alzaba el control de un estéreo recién instalado al salón principal, alzando el volumen todo lo que daba poniendo el rock más estridente y ruidoso que se pudiera producir

-esto es vida…- murmuro él para sí mismo forzándose a sí mismo a disfrutar del estridente ambiente, comiendo tanto como podía y forzándose a acostumbrarse a fumar lo más pronto posible, otros vicios de los adultos como lo era embriagarse con alcohol no había funcionado desde el principio debido a su organismo superior por lo que llenarse de humo negros los pulmones al menos tenía cierta clase y estilismo para él, para su sosiego el ruido era lo suficientemente fastidioso para no poder escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos y eso era propiamente lo que él quería, por lo que lentamente fue entregándose al sueño, quizás tener ruido a todo volumen evitaría que esas bizarras pesadillas lo atacasen al menos por unas horas

* * *

PAF PAF PAF PAF

El sonido tosco de golpes violentos contra la puerta resonaba con fuerza

" _LOVE, Gimme LOVE Gimme LOVE, I dont need it, but i´ll take what i want from your heart and i´ll kept it"_

Por supuesto ese ruido le estaba haciendo batalla a una canción horriblemente estridente y fastidiosa, de no ser asi, Hyodo Issei no hubiese sido arrancado paulatinamente del mundo de los sueños marcando en su rostro un evidente fastidio

PAF PAF PAF PAF

" _GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIME MORE! SHUT UP AND SING IT WITH ME!"_

-Con un par de huevos…- bufo este molesto pasándose la mano por el rostro, sintiendo su boca un asco por toda la soda y comida chatarra que se había comido juntándola con no menos de dos cajas de cigarrillos, sintiendo como está ahora no distanciaba de un cenicero

PAF PAF PAF PAF

-¡con un carajo dejen de joder!...- grito fastidiado revisando que su pantalón estuviese bien puesto sino es que al menos que la correa hiciese un trabajo medianamente bueno, por lo que bajando por las escaleras del salón del club no demoro en llegar a la entrada principal abriendo esta de golpe, siendo recibido primeramente por las luces de los faroles recientemente instalados en la cara golpeándole en toda la cara

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a tumbar la puerta de la casa de tu puta madre?!...- pregunto molesto el castaño mientras sus ojos lentamente se acostumbraban al brillo y reconocían una figura femenina en la puerta de su improvisado hogar -…estas no son horas de joder al prójimo…-

-Son las seis de la tarde, hora activa socialmente por lo que no hice mal en venir aquí a esta hora…- contestaba la otra persona, haciendo que Issei en respuesta bufase un suspiro fastidiado

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te largaras de este lugar antes de que te metieses en más problemas con demonios, ambos estaremos de acuerdo en que ya los has tenido bastantes en este lugar…-

-vine fuera del horario de escuela, y los pendientes que llevo puestos disfrazan por completo cualquier anomalía en mi aura…- contestaba Xenovia totalmente seria, indiferente ante el comportamiento similar al de la resaca de quien le abría su puerta -…sé que es fuera del tema ¿pero no te molestan por poner música así de histriónica desde la tarde?...-

-este lugar es considerado un edificio embrujado para el estudiantado humano y el demoniaco sabe que yo vivo aquí por lo que no se atreven en venir a molestar…-

Issei miraba a Xenovia con cierta aprehensión más que con malestar, lo último que quería era encontrarse con ella por el bien de ambos

-repetiré la pregunta ¿Qué coño haces aquí?...- pregunto fastidiado dándose la vuelta subiendo de nuevo por las escaleras -… si es para matarme déjame me pongo algo de ropa y nos vamos a alguna parte donde no llamemos la atención, no me interesa pelear pero lo hare hasta el final de ser necesario…-

Por el alto ruido de la música, el castaño no escucho cuando la antigua exorcista también subia por la escalera, cosa que al notar que ella estaba en la entrada de su poco modesto y sucio nirvana se sintió inquieto

-no he venido a pelear a este lugar, ya no tengo esas intenciones…- confeso ella mirando curiosa el desastre que alguna vez fue el sitio de reunión y de estrategia de uno de los futuros líderes demoniacos -…lindo basurero…-

-gracias, me he esforzado en que se vea así de acogedor…- contesto sarcástico el dragón rojo poniéndose una camisa sin mangas de color roja -… en fin, ¿si no has venido a matarme a qué coño lo has hecho?...-

Para atención de él, Xenovia se quedaba en silencio unos segundos, con una expresión meditabunda en su rostro

-me gustaría que me acompañaras a caminar…- solicito ella con un toque solemne, su voz se había suavizado considerablemente casi haciéndole denotar algo de timidez razón por la cual las cejas del castaño chocaron entre si

-¿uh?...- pregunto algo fastidiado -…¿no me puedes decir aquí lo que sea que vayas a decirme?...-

-puedo hacerlo, pero este lugar me provoca un poco de asco, además, quiero caminar…-

Cabía decir que parte de ese argumento término de irrigar el ya fastidiado estado de ánimo del anfitrión de ese lugar

-¿si hago eso por fin te largaras?...- pregunto agreste

-¿tanto te molesta mi presencia?...- pregunto la oji azul inexpresiva, pero con un toque dolido que Issei noto inmediatamente, haciendo que suspirase y se sintiese como un imbécil

-no es eso…- contesto bajando un poco su tono rascándose la nuca -… lo siento…-

-no hay problema, entiendo que mi presencia lo incomode…- sentencio ella alzando la defensiva en sus papeles -… solo le pediré que escuche lo que tengo que decir, tan pronto eso me iré definitivamente para no volver…-

Con cierta pesadez y casi tristeza el castaño asentía, caminando en dirección a la salida de su hogar, sin buscar ninguna especie de abrigo o sin si quiera apagar el estéreo, por lo cual Xenovia lo siguió silente, si él no era quien para preocuparse por esas nimiedades tampoco lo seria ella

Tras salir del edificio antiguo y quedar cerca de la nueva pista de atletismo, el castaño volteo a mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mirada pensativa de su compañera

-¿A dónde quieres ir?...-

-me gustaría ir a la iglesia de la ciudad…- contesto ella sin un ápice de duda -… aunque no he verificado si después de la batalla de hace unos días aun este de pie…-

-según escuche la estructura aún está de pie, pero con la renovación de la guerra dejo de ser territorio de la iglesia y ahora está funcionando como un centro de acoplo tecnológico del inframundo…- contesto el castaño llevando su mano a su bolsillo, para su sorpresa el rostro de la peli azul no denoto desagrado por la noticia

-me parece mejor así, siendo honesta preferiría no tener que ver con nada de la iglesia durante un tiempo…-

Una vez más las cejas del castaño colisionaban entre si

-¿entonces para que ir por allá?...-

El mirar de la exorcista tembló levemente antes de que su expresión se disfrazara por completo de serenidad

-de eso quiero hablar, por favor, vayamos siguiendo…-

Siendo ella quien ahora caminaba delante de ambos la charla ceso en ese momento, mientras ambos solo eran acompañados por el ruido de unos cuantos carros pasando por la via principal de la ciudad, si bien la apariencia de ambos eran la de un tipo a medio vestir con un esqueleto descuellado y pantalones sucios y la de ella era una vestimenta totalmente enfundada en una gabardina, el pendiente de ella disfrazaba fuertemente la presencia de ambos, haciendo que pasaran desapercibidos durante todo su trayecto

Al final, se vieron a ambos subiendo la leve pendiente arborizada que daba con la iglesia a la vista, denotándose en ésta injertos computarizados que mostraban claramente como esta había perdido su valía como tierra santa

-en fin ¿ahora si me vas a contar de que se trata todo esto?...- pregunto el castaño sin ningún toque de sarcasmo o fastidio, sino con genuino interés

-¿sabes? Después de nuestra charla hoy, he estado pensándolo mucho no puedo dejar de notar en cómo desde pequeña he caminado por el valle de la muerte, fuese matando o corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinada para que al final, a estas instancias de mi vida, no tenga absolutamente nada más que mi espada… la razón es simple, nunca pelee por voluntad propia, blandí mi espada porque me lo ordenaban y jamás cuestione nada, nunca tuve ninguna identidad, nunca pensé, nunca aspire, nunca desee, nunca sentí…- diciendo eso ahora el rostro de ella se torcía en una verdadera sonrisa melancólica -…por lo que cuando estuve delante de mi madre, no supe reaccionar de ninguna manera pese a que ella estaba ahí tratándome cariñosamente pese a que yo fuera una desconocida completa…-

Issei escuchaba en silencio mientras ella se desahogaba, notando que ya estaban a espaldas de lo que alguna vez fue la iglesia, permitiéndole a ella sentarse en una piedra mientras el de pie se recostaba contra un árbol

-aun así a los ojos de la hermana Griselda y de la iglesia, yo nunca mate a nadie que no lo mereciera, ese era mi máxima gratificación, llevar la justicia de Dios a los infieles, podía ser tratada como una maquina o un ser sin sentimientos por los demás pero realmente no me debería importar nada…-

Habiendo dicho eso, una sonrisa cínica se posó en el rostro de la peli azul, lo suficientemente torcida para causarle un leve escalofrió en la espalda al castaño

-por lo que desde niña llegue a una conclusión, que deberías vigilar mejor con quienes hablas o con quien caminas, puesto que por voluntad de Dios tú y los tuyos pueden terminar con una hoja sagrada atravesando tu pecho si cedías a alguno de tus deseos mundanos tales como querer tener pareja…-

Apretando sus puños, las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos de la antigua exorcista, apretando sus dientes iracunda

-¡realmente me desprecio por todo lo que me paso!¡pero tenía que pasar por todo esto para entender que mi vida era una completa farsa!¡durante todo este tiempo me vi a mi misma orgullosa de estar bañada en la sangre de los infieles como si fuese una especie de modelo de santa quien tras blandir su espada redimía sus pecados orando de rodillas en un pulpito…!¡pero que farsa más grande!-

Tras su leve explosión, nuevamente ella quedaba en silencio, con su cabello cubriendo sus flequillos pasando por estos el dorso de su mano sin que se viese que estaba secando unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

-vaya…- bufo el castaño sin saber que más decir, la verdad no entendía a donde quería llegar ella, pero entendía que ella tenía derecho a desahogarse, después de todo como ella decía, había cometido atrocidades por una mentira

-disculpa esto, no tiene nada que ver con lo que iba a decirte, pero necesitaba desahogarme, lamento el arrebato…-

-para nada, es mejor dejarlo salir…- contesto él con su mano libre en su bolsillo, mirando a la pared de la iglesia haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en hacer de confidente de ella

-ya tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre y sin importar que haga eso no cambiara…- continuaba ella ya más tranquila y más serena -…tampoco dejare de matar, pero al menos ahora lo hare por mí misma, no delegándole la culpa a un ser superior que claramente no existe…- diciendo eso ella se ponía de pie -…como dije, he pensado mucho en lo que hablamos esta mañana, y creo que he llegado a una decisión que nos dejara satisfecho a ambos…-

Genuinamente confundido el castaño la miraba de soslayo

-¿a ambos?...- pregunto extrañado

-Si…- contesto ella con decisión mirando directamente a los ojos del castaño -… te quiero proponer un trato…- sentencio ella, llamando la atención del dragón rojo quien extrañado se vio levemente intrigado por esas palabras

-¿de qué se trata?...-

-es algo simple…- inicio ella acercándose a él -… yo quiero dejar mi marca en la historia y ser lo más famosa posible, y no se me ocurre mejor manera de serlo que volviéndome en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia, del Sekiryuutei que barrio con sus enemigos y se adueñó del inframundo por completo…-

 _-Wow, esta tipa está completamente ida de la olla…-_

Vocifero Raynare completamente impactada

Evidentemente cierto personaje quedo sin habla al escuchar tal propuesta

-¿de qué me estás hablando?...- pregunto este una vez más, pero con cierto matiz corrosivo en su voz, matiz que no inquieto a la exorcista

-es fácil, me has dicho que ya no tienes ninguna ambición después de todo lo que te ocurrió, pero no vi eso hace unas semanas, vi a un demonio increíblemente poderoso que aplasto a Kokabiel y paso por encima de todos a quienes conocía por el único afán de encontrarse conmigo…- contesto ella totalmente tranquila y serena, afilando levemente su mirada sobre el castaño -…tu ambición no desapareció como dice, simplemente dejaste de tener una meta en específico que te motivara, y si ese es el problema yo quiero ser quien supla esa necesidad tuya…-

Atónito Issei retrocedía levemente inquieto mientras que por su parte Xenovia se acercaba a él con una sonrisa seductora, llevando sus manos a su espalda reclinándose hacia él

-a diferencia de Rias Gremory o de Asia Argento, yo soy completamente libre y por tanto no me pueden arrebatar de tu lado por burocracia, así mismo soy una peleadora bastante competente que no solo podre cuidarme a mí misma, sino también servirte como tu espada, nunca tendrás que preocuparte de que me alejen de ti y ambos podremos pertenecernos completamente al otro, por lo que si aceptas el trato que te estoy proponiendo, te daré a cambio de tu participación el control completo de esta ciudad…-

 _-debo decirlo, me gusta cómo suena eso…-_

Bufaba una vez más Raynare buenamente impresionada por el nivel de codicia que podía tener una antigua miembro de la iglesia

-este lugar está siendo reconstruido para estar constituido por torres de defensa, líneas defensivas contra cualquier ser sobrenatural y un ejército conformado por demonios y los humanos sobrevivientes de esta zona aptos para combatir, es un lugar más que perfecto para asentar la base del sitio desde el cual conquistaras al mundo entero…-

Issei estaba preparándose para rebatir, sin embargo, su mente trajo violentamente los recuerdos de aquella vez que estuvo en cautiverio a manos del Cadre de Grigory

" _es sencillo, tu no estas hecho para ser un salvador Issei…subconscientemente has tratado de cumplir con el papel que te ha dado el destino al otorgarte un tesoro como la Boosted Gear, sin embargo, tu necesidad de fungir como héroe ha truncado tu labor, te ha hecho débil y actualmente miserable, ¿Por qué entregas tu vida a servir a Rias Gremory cuando lo que realmente quieres es que ella te mire como a un hombre? No es necesario pasar por todo ese bonito papel del príncipe azul…"_

-¿no te parece un pago suficiente?...- pregunto ella con genuino interés pasando su mano por su mentón pensativa -… me toca dedicar un poco más de tiempo a planear como haremos esto, pero estoy segura que puedo ofrecerte algo que te haga decir que si…-

" _toma mi concejo mi joven amigo…tira a la basura cualquier concepción de lealtad que tengas por los demonios y simplemente adopta tu verdadera naturaleza, entrégate a la dominación y la absoluta destrucción…"_

Conforme más recuerdos venían y conforme más escuchaba las palabras de Xenovia, más de aquella extraña emoción se iba apoderando del pecho del dragón rojo, aquella sensación de deseo y de avaricia que era casi adictiva, aquella sensación que había emulado levemente al pelear restringiéndose esa misma mañana pero que ahora la estaba recordando poco a poco en detalle de la misma manera que lo había hecho hacia dos semanas

Una emoción que se traducía en una simple frase dicha por Kokabiel que se había quemado con fuego en su psiquis

 _ **-¿Por qué no simplemente tomas lo que quieres?-**_

Era tanto el derrotismo y el tormento de los últimos días que aquel sentimiento tan delicioso casi había desaparecido de su ser

Hasta ahora

-ya veo…- susurro el castaño con sus ojos cubiertos por sus mechones de cabello, sin embargo Xenovia veía con cierta satisfacción como una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en el gesto del dragón emperador rojo -…me gusta cómo suena eso…-

 _-joh vaya, ¿realmente hacía falta un buen par de tetas para que volvieses en ti? Patético…-_

Finiquito Raynare evidentemente satisfecha

-entonces ¿Qué dices?...- pregunto Xenovia mas por escuchar las dulces palabras de su victoria más que por las dudas, en respuesta Issei alzaba su mirada, dejando ver en su rostro nada más que malicia prepotente y satisfacción.

-entonces Exorcista ¿si te entrego mi vida puedo hacer que nunca dejes de ser igual de hermosa y atrayente que como eres en este momento?...-

Por unos instantes, Xenovia parpadeo confundida por tan extraña oración, sin embargo tras pensarlo, le encontró un encanto particular al significado de la misma

-si quieres eso como el extra de nuestro trato, no te voy a decir que no…-

Extendiendo sus manos, ambos se dieron el apretón que sellaría su contrato recién pactado, dándose por sentenciado lo que era ahora la relación de ellos, él tendría el deber de subyugar al mundo entero bajo la dominación y la destrucción a cambio de que ella se volviera su mano derecha y que toda persona que los viera los reconociera en los anaqueles de la historia que iban a escribir

La mirada de él había adoptado la más inclemente avaricia y confianza mientras que la de ella llevaba un deje seductor y lleno de satisfacción por cómo se habían desenvuelto las cosas

-bueno, hay mucho que hacer entonces Xenovia…- bufo el castaño mirando una vez más el muro de la iglesia -… por cierto ¿Por qué querías venir a este lugar? Esto lo podíamos haber pactado en otro lado…-

Un cierto deje de fastidio y de nerviosismo se dibujó en la expresión de la antigua exorcista

-porque quería destruir este lugar para acabar con cualquier influencia de la iglesia en nuestro territorio, pero siendo que ahora ya no pertenece a esta, no le veo sentido a que estemos aca…-

Un tanto divertido el castaño se permitió dejar salir una leve risa

-me gusta esa forma de pensar, aunque aún estas en las bases Xen chan…- sentencio él llamando la atención de su compañera

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- pregunto ella intrigada

-quiero decir que ahora vamos a llevar a cabo el primer acto de nuestro contrato…- finiquito dirigiéndose a la entrada de lo que antaño fue una iglesia -…acompáñame…-

Asintiendo entusiasmada sin saber por qué, no demoro en seguir los pasos de su compañero hasta que ambos entraron al lugar, donde alguna vez estuvieron las bancas, confesionarios, pulpitos y altares ahora había una serie de máquinas de alta gama tecnológicas salidas de una película de ciencia ficción así como una serie de probetas y lo que parecía el vestigio de alguna especie de festín que hubo unas horas atrás nada mas

-vaya, no había venido a este lugar, pero se nota que buen dinero le han invertido…- bufo Issei para si mismo mirando el lugar intrigado

-cierto…- asentía la peli azul mirando con aprehensión el lugar, de sagrado ya no tenía absolutamente nada y no veía objetivo alguno en estar ahí -…¿puedo preguntar qué quieres hacer?...-

El castaño se volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa confiada

-¿no es obvio?¿vamos a volar este lugar en malditos pedazos…-

Diciendo eso, el dragón rojo materializaba su puño de energía, destruyendo inmediatamente una de las computadoras que estaba en el lugar, haciendo saltar chispas de todas clases asi como generando un leve estruendo por el corto circuito

-¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?!...- pregunto alarmada Xenovia -…¡este lugar es uno de los centros tecnológicos de la ciudad que te prometí conquistar!¿por qué lo estas destruyendo?...-

-fácil, porque es divertido…- contesto Issei campante, tomando pedazos del ordenador destruido e incrustando violentamente el mismo contra otro causando otra leve explosión por corto circuito -…¡wohooo mira como vuelan esas chispas!...- tras el silencio y la interrogante de su compañera, este se tomó una pausa para destrozar un pedazo de mesón pasándole un pedazo considerablemente grande a ella que podía empuñarse -…la idea está en no utilizar tus poderes para que no nos descubran pronto, simplemente usa tu fuerza física y utiliza esta cosa para desahogar toda la rabia que tengas y diviértete, después de todo, de la destrucción vendrá la creación, Ajuka Beelzebub no tendrá problema en reponer esto eventualmente, si algo le sobra a los demonios como puedes ver, es pasta…-

No diciendo nada más frente a la atónita mirada de Xenovia, él tomaba otro pedazo de mesón para estrellarlo contra otro computador, causando ya un pequeño incendio en ese lugar.

Por su parte la peli azul se quedó mirando momentáneamente el pedazo de escombro en sus manos para luego mirar una de las computadoras cuyo tintineo le estaba comenzando a molestar, por lo que haciendo caso de la sugerencia de su compañero, golpeo con considerable violencia este con su improvisada arma, destruyendo el ordenador al instante

-vaya, esto es… divertido…-

Habiendo tenido su primera probada a la entropía, menos dubitativa ella volvía a alzar su arma para golpear el mismo computador, una segunda y una tercera vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que si bien no llegaba a ser igual de gratificante que desmembrar infieles con su espada sagrada, el hecho de golpear cosas para alivianar su frustración y su ira en verdad era estimulante

Los embates de ambos no demoraron en hacerse más bruscos, Issei satisfecho miraba como su ahora socia y compañera había captado la idea y comenzaba a romper todo lo que encontrase en su camino sin ninguna clase de contemplación, él por su parte se limitaba a disfrutar del espectáculo caminando sobre la larga mesa de la comida pateando todo en esta al suelo así como tomando una de las botellas de licor y dándole un profundo trago, el alcohol le seguía resultando asqueroso pero en ese momento venia como agua al cántaro para disfrutar de aquella catarsis

-¡tenías razón Issei!¡esto es muy divertido!- gritaba Xenovia sonriendo como no lo había hecho antes

-¿verdad que si?...- grito en respuesta, terminándose su botella de licor para arrojarla contra la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores -…y tú que creías que esto no tenía caso…-

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, el incendio que había comenzado ya se había esparcido completamente por él lugar, todo había quedado completamente destruido y finalmente aparecían demonios preparados para ver qué era lo que había causado aquel horrible caos, para desgracia de estos ambos adolescentes ya se encontraban lejos en el bosque, mirando a la distancia la bella humareda que quedo de lo que se estaba construyendo en la iglesia

-¿crees que se molesten por esto?...- pregunto Xenovia aun algo exaltada pero satisfecha

-probablemente lo hagan…- contesto el castaño despectivamente -…se enojaran, gritaran, maldecirán pero eventualmente llenaran el lugar de equipo basura nuevamente, después de todo es como dijiste, este lugar se convertirá en la fortaleza impenetrable que Sirzech Gremory quiere para su hermana…-

-queras decir tu fortaleza personal…- murmuro ella seductoramente

-a su tiempo, por ahora dejar que las cosas fluyan…pero si, este lugar se convertirá en la capital de mi imperio ¿no es eso lo que querías?-

-me alegra que lo captaras…- finiquito ella para luego bajar su tono de voz peligrosamente y relamerse sus labios -… aunque recuerdo que la otra parte de nuestro acuerdo, es que tú me pertenecerías…-

-que ambos nos perteneceríamos…- corrigió el castaño arrogante -…¿Qué pasa con eso?...-

En respuesta sintió como los dedos de la mano de ella se entrelazaban con los suyos así como ella con su otra mano lo tomaba de la nuca, sellando los labios de él con los suyos propios de manera esporádica pero así mismo cadenciosa y pasional de tal manera que Issei abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió como la lengua de ella invadía su propia boca y la exploraba con genuino deseo

Tras terminar su beso, ambos se miraban sonrojados, pero mientras que Issei estaba levemente confundido y exaltado, Xenovia mostraba nada menos que completo deseo y satisfacción

-lo que pasa con eso es que creo que quiero que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos… a solas…-

Al escucharle decir eso, el castaño gravo con fuego en su mente la imagen de la misteriosa chica de cabellos azules y mecho verde corto cuyos ojos ambarinos lo miraban de una manera seductora que borraba implacablemente cualquier vestigio de deseo que hubiese tenido por su ama, una piel blanca y suave que se contrastaba con el negro brillante del traje de combate de ella el cual no dejaba de asombrarle como resultaba los rasgos más atractivos de la feminidad de ella

Y en ese momento, sintió que finalmente era hora de la retribución, que ella y el mundo demoniaco sería un pago más que suficiente por todo el tormento que había tenido que pasar hasta la fecha y que ahora, todos pagarían con fuego y sangre todo lo que le había ocurrido así como cualquier vestigio de oposición contra él

Esa noche, Nació el Dragón Emperador Rojo portador de la destrucción y la dominación, quien sería servido por la bruja que portaba la espada que lo cortaba absolutamente todo, Xenovia de Durandal…

* * *

 **FINAL ARCO INFECCION**

* * *

 **Palabras de Autor**

Bueno, fue casi un año, creo que me pase, no lo se y no me importa, pero finalmente se ha finalizado el primer arco del fic mas edgyyy whoooooooooooo, cuando termine el semestre me ire de putas para celebrar, pero recuperando la compostura levemente, primero, quiero agradecer a quienes han seguido esta historia la cual estoy seguro que a muchos no les sento muy bien, se que es algo dificil de digerir pero si la hice es por mi afan de que ustedes tuviesen mas variedad para leer que lo tipico que ofrece el fandom, esto me lleva al siguiente punto

 **las palabras de mi buen amigo REGULUS**

como bien mis lectores mas antiguos ya sabran, soy un tipo que hace esto por gusto, en serio, actualmente trabajo y estudio por lo que el tiempo no es que me sobre y debo hacer bastantes concesiones para sacar algo de tiempo para este triste pasatiempo el cual alguien como yo es el unico del que puede disponer, repitiendo, escribo mas para mi mismo que para que otros me lean, por supuesto no es que no hayan lectores por los que me entusiasme, esta la gente del grupo de face con los que me saco unas risas y debatimos sobre el parecido de dxd con la guerra fria o lectores recurrentes como caballero del nombre azteca que no puedo recordar estos momentos, Morphos e incluso Tryndamer tiene un lugar especial en mi frio, duro y seco corazon, por lo que en respuesta a tu primera pregunta ¡No! no me creo la ultima cocacola del desierto, quienes me leen de siempre saben que actuo borde por desparche y muchos de estos la captan por que tienen mas de dos dedos de frente y me siguen el juego o siendo condescendientes o mandandome a tomar por culo en una satisfactoria relacion masoquista de mutuo aprecio. lo que si tendras que entender es que te tengo que dar la razon en un punto, muchos de los lectores de esta pagina no son seres precisamente pensantes, y ojo, no lo digo desde el irrespeto, pero si nos vamos a casos especificos, no le doy mucha fe ni creo que llegen muy lejos en la vida gente que lee el fic "under a bright sky" de mi hermano de otra madre shinjiesbostero y que tras cinco capitulos tengan huevos de preguntarle "¿esto sera harem?" lo cual viene a ser el pensamiento colectivo de no menos del ochenta por ciento del lugar, con ese otro veinte por ciento la historia es distinta, por que o escriben historias memorables que realmente expanden el universo de la historia sobre la que estan escribiendo, o son lectores avidos que hayan las referencias o los mensajes ocultos de la historia o que indagan en la misma lo suficiente para cabilar cosas interesantes en los reviews, por esta gente sigo en esta pagina y los celebros como a hermanos del mismo lamentable pasatiempo

a tu segundo parrafo no puedo responder por que literalmente no puedes mantener un hilo coherente critico por mas de dos parrafos y eso te pone en el saco del ochenta por ciento (y ojo, no digo que mis detractores sean todos de esto, hay quienes me han metido una metida de verga en la boca que te cagas) por lo que "asumiendo" lo que trataste de decir en este parrafo, solo dire que si buscas un lugar donde todos sean hermanos o donde te realices como persona, estas patinando feo si crees que lo haras en una pagina viciada de tantas malas cosas como lo es fanfiction, a recrearte como persona en otra parte y sientete orgulloso de tu vida donde te desempeñas mejor, por que creeme que con la forma en la que escribes dudo que el campo de la escritura sea uno de estos

pdta 1 _ esta nota de autor fue mas para dar un mensaje directo y con plastilina de que el sarcasmo de este autor bohemio inclemente con su propio proceso de sueño hace parte de un puto personaje y no es como si vaya por la vida creyendo que soy Gregory House en esteroides, creo que los mas pensantes de la pagina lo han pillado sin problema

pdta 2 _ para que me ofendiera tendria que haber entendido el mensaje completo pero si no puedes escribirlo claramente, mucho menos puedo saber de que va, suerte para el siguiente intento autocomplaciendote o autoflagelandote

chauuuuuu

* * *

Coño, no debo olvidarlo

 **PROXIMO ARCO: JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES - RED DE SOMBRAS**


	10. Chapter 10

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **ITZKAISORD: Hombre para empezar gracias, la idea de escribir cosas asi que quienes recien ingresan al fandom tengan fics que los atrapen inmediatamente asi que si cumpli con eso me di por bien servido... por otra parte entiendo que puede ser pesado ciertos temas, pero si los hago tan explicitos es precisamente por que son cosas delicadas vistos desde un ojo mas critico, no es como otros lados donde hacen de cosas como la violacion o la tortura algo secundario. y respecto a tus preguntas pues bueno, no animo mucho a hacer spoilers pero tanto en este capo como en los posteriores se busca profundizar la idea de relacion de ambos, tanto en un ambito sentimental como en uno fijo desde sus intensiones u objetivos, tu diras que tan bien funciona a futuro... y pues bueno, las otras preguntas se responden en este cap asi que pues bueno... disfruta PD: Sin tetas no hay paraiso**

 **GUEST: Gracias hermano**

 **JHONALEXIS: exacto hermano, que se jodan todos**

 **FWTERRORISTA: jajaja ah bueno, esta bien, este sera el mejor fic entre superhero y el jardin solamente por que me caes bien**

 **SANDSTORM: jajajajaja relajado hermano, este fic es un pasatiempo muy agradable, avanzara a paso lento pero seguro... jojojo gracias, con eso se que estoy haciendo las cosas bien y que vale la pena escribir**

 **ROTTWEILER: Cierto chico, lo siento, no soy tan bueno como piensas**

 **GUEST2: pues bueno, es que esa es la gracia de este fic, me alegra estar cumpliendo y de paso dandote un fic que te gusta**

 **TAKESHI AKAZEN: Primero que todo permiteme decirte que para mi siempre es un placer y un honor tenerte en cada cap de este fic, eso me motiva bastante**

 **por lo mismo puedo sincerarte que de los capitulos que he escrito de este fic, el nueve fue uno con el que fui particularmente entusiasta, me alegra que eso haya sido realzado por un lector entusiasmado y si, la gracia es esa, mostrar verdaderos personajes mas alla de sus poderes o sus papeles en el canon, tal como dice, algo como lo que se esta haciendo con Yui Katase... respecto a la naturaleza del poder de Issei sumado a lo de la Boosted Gear, eso es algo que tenia pensado y que eventualmente ire dando desarollo en la historia asi que por esa parte te pido que mantengas aun la incognita... y si, jugue teaching feelings pensando que seria una novela mas alla del simple eroge con un estilo victoriano de rechupete, error mio, pero si debo reconocer que el diseño de silvye siempre me encanto, sobre las posdatas, en un mensaje mañana te respondo por que hay tela para cortar sobre ese tema, la segunda pues agradecerte humildemente por esa apreciacion y si, me seguire esforzando por ustedes sucios lectores**

 **CLOWNCROWN99: pos hombre, la gracia con Xenovia es que no es precisamente tonta... es que simplemente su conocimiento basico del mundo es muy limitado por el tema de la iglesia, y gracias, me gusta esto**

 **DDRAIG9: Amigo mio, diste en el clavo respecto a la dificultad de escribir un fic con un harem, no es algo que muchos puedan hacer bien por que no todos tienen la habilidad de manejar tantos personajes (incluso a mi se me dificulta mucho manejar las cosas fuera de los principales) trabajo aun mas dificil cuando se trata de escribir... y si, era el fic "he estado esperando este momento" del que estas hablando y que el resto de la comunidad me chupe el escroto mejor conocido como las bolsas del amor**

 **GIUSEPPE: Claro bkan grcs**

 **ERENDIR: cada vez te pones mas raro amigo mio, pero siempre llegas con un comentario para impulsar los animos... de ahora en adelante pensare en ti como en stan lee en sus cameos de las peliculas de marvel**

 **GUERREROWALKER: ¿joder era tan obvio? y bueno, el arco actual precisamente va a trabajar eso que estas diciendo, espero que te guste**

 **LEYKNAR: Pues te aguantas socio :V :V :v**

 **KAISERZEON: ese es el secreto mi amigo... no tengo ese tiempo que dices :V :V :v ... y no respondere para mantener mi ferreo orgullo y masculinidad intacto**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: AHHH cabron, miren quien se aparece por aca de nuevo... para que lo hiciera unicamente tuve que usar la carta de la nostalgia eh? EH? y bueno, ahi me agarro desprevenido, ciertamente conforme escribia me iba dando cuenta de que ya estaba usando ciertos modismos y conclusiones que estaban presentes en dark passion play, sin embargo, antes de empezar a escribir este fic ya tenia en cuenta que por lo similar de las tematicas cosas asi iban a pasar, por lo regular no es algo que me guste el repetir tropos en dos mismos fics, pero como el universo dxd como el de evangelion son completamente diferentes pues las reglas del juego pueden varias y bueno, el resultado es lo visto en el capitulo anterior asi como este con todos los puntos mencionados por usted mi estimado patiño ... por otra parte lo del buen idiota del cap pasado ni agregare nada mas asi que bueno... es cierto, no podemos perder las viejas costumbres, asi que ha seguir comentando bostero**

 **NIRODRIGUEZ: jajaja si se releyo el capitulo varias veces me doy por bien servido... para tus preguntas pues lee los primeros capitulos... te hace falta mas comprension lectora cabron**

 **HYAKKIYAKO: hombre gracias, puede que la cosa haya cerrado de manera contundente, pero es por que los temas a completar se manejan en este arco asi que disfruta**

 **TENZALUCARD123: Esa amigo mio es la gran pregunta**

 **TRYNDAMER95: cuanta intensidad eh?**

* * *

 **EL JARDÍN DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **ARCO RED DE SOMBRAS**

* * *

-jujujummmmmm… jujujuuuummmmmmm…-

Un joven de cabello azulado oscuro ocre tarareaba una alegre canción mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo principal de la casa Astharot, el mencionado se encontraba de buen humor y eso podía verse claramente en un rostro cuya fas denotaba una entrañable sonrisa de ojos cerrados de manera pasiva, acomodándose su holgada capa disfrutaba del buen momento por el que pasaba su vida, tenía todo lo que él deseaba, el poder político del nombre de su familia, una posición económica agraciada y todo lo necesario para poder saciar cada uno de sus deseos, desde los más sencillos hasta los más complejos

Nada se le había negado

 _-¿Por qué debo yo sabotear la pelea del patético Sekiryuutei contra Riser Phoenix? ¿yo que gano con eso?...-_

Sin embargo en pos de saciar cada deseo personal y cumplir cada capricho a su conveniencia era menester decir que se había rodeado de seres de dudosa reputación e intenciones, inclusive dentro de lo que cabía en su ser como demonio

 _-¿acaso no quieres a Asia Argento?... hazme caso pequeño rufián y veras que la tendrás enteramente para ti solita…-_

Y es que el que se presentaba como un demonio tranquilo y sereno en realidad guardaba una faceta mucho más retorcida, una que ambicionaba todo el poder que pudiera alcanzar, quería estar por encima de todo y de todos sin importar las bajezas que tuviera que cometer o las personas que tuviera que traicionar, inclusive si se trataba de su propia familia… ese último punto le causaba un placer especial, siempre detesto al cabron de su hermano mayor, un demonio talentoso y un genio en cada aspecto que se le pudiera medir a tal punto que fue quien heredo el título de Beelzebub que el tanto codiciaba en ese momento

No demoro en venderle cada minúscula pieza de información que tuviera sobre su familia así como del Dai Maou a la Brigada del Caos, estos como pago le permitieron formar parte de su grupo y le habían prometido el poder que deseaba tener cuando la revolución saliera victoriosa

 _-ok, hare lo que usted desee Lucifer sama…-_

Satisfecho y sosegado se sentía orgulloso de esa elección, la guía del líder de la facción de los antiguos Dai Maou le habían hecho acreedor de su tesoro más valioso hasta ese momento

Asia Argento

Diodora Astharot era un sujeto de un gusto muy particular a la hora de interesarse en mujeres, le gustaban las doncellas santas caídas en desgracia, entre sus más destacados y grotescos logros se enorgullecía en especial de que cada miembro de su sequito en algún momento fue una chica bendecida por la gracia de Dios que eventualmente por una serie de eventos desafortunados caían en desgracia, consecuencia de la intervención de su mismo ser tendiéndole trampas a cada chica para que él llegase a rescatarlas en su peor momento, para luego mostrarles su verdadera naturaleza tras esa mascara de salvador, torturándolas física y psicológicamente lo suficiente para que pese a saber la verdad de su caída, ellas supieran que ya no eran nada si no estaban atadas a los deseos de su falso salvador

Asia había sido su mayor logro hasta la fecha, solo con ella se había enfrentado a una particular sensación que despertó aún más perversas sensaciones morbosas en él, la de arrancar la figura de su antiguos salvador y primer amor de su corazón, había sido de la misma manera particularmente difícil a tal punto de ser casi desesperante y más frustrante que placentero, para las otras chicas no había tenido que emplear tantos recursos o días de castigo físico psicológico o sexual, sin embargo la cosa cambio con la brutalizacion de las mismas jornadas y el uso de drogas que en dosis erradas hubiera dejado a la joven ex monja convertida en un vegetal o haberle causado una muerte cerebral inmediata, solo con esos medios había hecho ceder todo vestigio de voluntad y de cordura de la joven monja

Abriendo la puerta de un ostentoso cuarto lleno de juguetes sexuales usados así como de joyería, el perverso sujeto se glorificaba con la visión que le entregaba esta misma de bienvenida

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-oh vaya… me pregunto si me estaré pasando con esto….-

Era su pensamiento hipócrita al ver a una de sus sirvientes con un stra-pon sodomizando a una destrozada Asia Argento quien solo podía limitarse a gemir totalmente esparramada en aquella lujosa cama, vendada de ojos y con una bola de goma amordazando su boca, al costado, unos frascos de dudoso contenido yacían vacíos, se trataba de la dosis actual de la terapia de adoctrinamiento de la pequeña monja

-Diodora sama…- saludaba la mujer separándose, haciendo que un hilo de flujo femenino quedase uniendo la punta del pene de goma con la intimidad de la rubia, el peli azul sin contestar simplemente se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y orgulloso sacaba su virilidad preparado para divertirse un rato sin embargo, antes de proceder con el coito, con morbo quitaba la pelota de la boca de Asia quien tras unos segundos de haber dejado de sentir lo que entraba por su vagina comenzó a moverse lentamente pidiendo de nuevo la intrusa sensación

-¿lo quieres Asia?...- El tono de voz malicioso de Diodora rápidamente la hizo cohibirse deteniéndose, mas asustada y angustiada que de la propia repulsión que le causaba el miserable sujeto -… solo tienes que pedirlo….-

Ella al principio pretendió negarse con fuerza como siempre intentaba hacerlo, pero solo era cuestión de segundos que esa horrible sensación de calor y excitación la dominaran paulatinamente para que toda su resistencia comenzase a mermar así como sentía como cada vez más recuerdos de ella con el chico que amaba se iban distorsionando hasta perderse en la niebla

-por favor… mételo….-

Satisfecho Diodora comenzaba a acariciar los pliegues violentados de Asia con la punta de su pene, provocándole más tormento a la monja

-solo si me dices a quien prefieres más… ¿a Hyodo Issei quien te salvo y te quiso dar un hogar o a mí que te arranco de tu familia únicamente para fornicar?...-

Humedad se agolpo en la venda que cubría sus ojos, cuando lo decía de esa manera Asia solo sentía como su corazón se seguía quebrando en pedazos cada vez más y más, la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia, después de todo las drogas que ella no sabía que estaba ingiriendo estaban hechas únicamente con el propósito de elevar los niveles de lujuria a tal grado de estar por encima de la razón

-lo prefiero a usted Diodora sama…- contestaba está pasando del pesar al genuino deseo tras haber destrozado su moral una vez más -…por favor, meta su pene en mi obscena vagina…-

Triunfante Diodora penetraba a la chica de un solo movimiento, arrancándole un gemido sonoro a esta que servía como el disparo de salida para que el comenzase a bombearla como un toro enfurecido

Por qué esa era su victoria más grande y la que más morbo le daba, la de tener sometida a alguien cuyo corazón tan puro le pertenecía a alguien más ¿aquello le afectaba?¿el que Asia pensase en alguien más desde el fondo de su ser con total cariño?

Para nada

Más morbo le causaba imaginar el sufrimiento por el que ella estaba pasando al tener que aceptar entregarle su cuerpo a alguien distinto al hombre que amaba no solo por obligación, si no por propio deseo

Así él podría haber pasado el resto de la década abusando tranquilamente de esa pequeña monja en esa deforme arcadia sin si quiera tener que molestarse por los asuntos de la Brigada del Caos, pero recientemente se había dado un hecho que había despertado su interés

La caída de otra doncella santa en desgracia, esta vez una particularmente interesante casi tanto como Asia

Una portadora, la de la legendaria espada Durandal

Sin duda alguna esa era una clase interesante de doncella santa, hasta ahora todas sus víctimas eran chicas de convento cuya propiedad era la visión santa y pacífica de una gentil virgen salvadora, en cambio esta chica… Xenovia, era una guerrera hecha y derecha, una pieza así para su sequito sería más que excelente y bien provechosa

Y de ahí radicaba su paulatino buen humor, que la última parte donde había sido vista antes de traicionar a la iglesia por ser engañada por el Cadre de Grigory Kokabiel era Kuoh, la ciudad donde antes vivía el grupo Gremory y que ahora era territorio de renovación tecnológica a manos de su hermano

Pero donde también vivía Hyodo Issei, tenía ganas de ir a ver al pobre y miserable sujeto y ufanarse en buena manera de su logro imponiendo su voluntad sobre quien antaño lo había amado

Ante tal pensamiento sus arremetidas se hicieron mas bruscas, haciendo que Asia babeara sin poder controlarlo al gemir desaforada completamente entregada al sexo

-masssss … MAAAAAASSSSSSS…-

 _-pronto, Xenovia Quarta también estará pidiendo por más verga…-_

Estaba decidido, aun si tenía que despegarse un buen tiempo de la ambrosia que era Asia Argento, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su más asiduo placer para buscar una nueva carne mucho más tersa y voluptuosa que la de cualquiera de las chicas de su sequito

Su objetivo, viajar inmediatamente a Kuoh

* * *

Tasktasktask

El movimiento de sus manos era tosco y mínimo a tal punto que el ruido de ella escribiendo con tiza sobre el tablero era acompasado por golpes sonoros que llamaban la atención de más de uno, sin embargo, solo se trataba en este caso de la mitad del salón, la otra atendía sus propios asuntos como los encargados de mermar los recuerdos del estudiantado dentro de su labor como demonios de baja clase

-un placer conocerlos… mi nombre es Akechi Mitsuhide…-

Sin embargo todos los presentes no dejaban de observar con interés la belleza que era la nueva estudiante, una chica de considerable belleza misteriosa, una mirada que transmitía intensidad pese a que no se podía leer de ella emoción alguna, todo a lo que se podía aproximar era el pensar que por su cabello azulado corto y voluminoso ella quizás era una chica deportiva, por eso y por su considerable esbeltez física acompañada por una agraciada voluptuosidad que no era común en chicas jóvenes como ella

-un momento ¿acaso se llama Akechi Mitsuhide?-

-si… como el samurái que traiciono a Oda Nobunaga en el periodo Sengoku…-

-¿Qué clase de padre le colocaría así a su hija?...-

Los susurros de los estudiantes llamaron su atención haciéndole arquear una ceja confundida, su mirada se posó sobre quien le había sugerido usar ese nombre para adentrarse en la escuela, este, se encontraba cruzado de brazos sonriendo crapulamente divertido con una malicia digna de un niño que ha cometido una muy mala travesura

Su mirada no demoro en estrecharse, pero inmediatamente se recompuso para continuar con su papel

-bueno señorita Mitsuhide, por favor tome asiento…- tras la orden el docente miraba con atención los distintos puestos vacíos que había -…puede escoger el que más desee…-

-gracias… sensei…-

Ultimo ella prosiguiendo a acomodarse en el salón para tomar sus primeras clases en territorio enemigo, Issei sentado esperaba divertido que ella tomara asiento al lado de él pero para su sorpresa y en parte molestia ella se hizo en el puesto más alejado, quedando contra la puerta de la entrada limitándose a descansar su mentón sobre su muñeca, mirando desinteresada al docente al que no le importaba absolutamente nada prestarle atención

Las horas pasaron y finalmente llegaba la hora del almuerzo, momento que aprovechaban los estudiantes más curiosos para acercarse a la chica nueva quien un tanto extrañada vio como de un momento a otro se vio rodeada para ser bombardeada por toda clase de preguntas, muchas de estas de personas que tenían genuina curiosidad infantil por ella

-¿de dónde vienes Mitsuhide-san? Creí que la ciudad actualmente no llamaba la atención de muchas personas del exterior…-

Otras tantas de los demonios que estaban infiltrados en el salón de clase, de no ser por sus dos pendientes ellos podrían notar su aura corrompida identificándola inmediatamente

-chicos ella es mi prima de la región de Kanto…- contestaba con alevosía Yui Katase inmiscuyéndose en la conversación -…le pedí que viniera a mudarse conmigo después de que mis padres murieron… no me gusta sentirme sola…-

Si bien los estudiantes humanos vieron esto con empatía, los demonios estrechaban sus ojos desconfiados al principio, pero notando que la estudiante nueva no tenía ninguna anormalidad en la sangre o presencia extraña y que era familiar de una de las pocas humanas genuinas de la zona poco a poco comenzaron a ceder en sus sospechas, parecía ser que de todo el estudiantado nuevo ella realmente era una chica normal transferida de escuela

Un poco a la distancia Issei sonreía satisfecho, la infiltración de Xenovia en la escuela había sido completa

…

 _-¿Hyodo?...-_

 _Vocifero Yui Katase antes de caer inconsciente producto de un golpe brusco del castaño sobre su nuca, este mismo sonrió satisfecho antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al interior del edificio antiguo. Ya en el lugar, la persona a la que le había llevado la adolescente arqueo una ceja mirando a la peli rosa con minúscula aprehensión_

 _-cuando te dije que me trajeras inconsciente a alguien, me réferai a que la drogaras, no que casi la mataras de un golpe…- sugería la rubia divertida -…si te hacía falta con que hacerlo con gusto yo te hubiera dado algo de morfina…-_

 _Issei miraba con hostilidad legítima a Ekatherina, sin embargo se limitó a dejar caer el cuerpo de su compañera de clase en el sofá antes de sentarse él sobre una mesa a masajearse el brazo prostático otorgado por Ajuka Beelzebub_

 _-si está muy herida cúrala, sé que puedes hacerlo…- ordeno este sin pelos en la lengua -… lo que me importa es que le laves el cerebro para que crea que Xenovia es su prima…- su mentón se elevó a continuación como señal de prepotencia -…quiero que parezca que no puede vivir sin ella…-habiendo dicho eso, el demonio adolescente posaba su mano en su mentón pensativo, como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido -…también quiero que…-_

 _Ekatherina debía admitir que con esa última orden Issei la había tomado desprevenida, razón por la cual no pudo evitar divertirse con la misma, el chico no le había pedido nada especialmente difícil, pero claramente estaba siendo un completo cretino y miserable_

 _-como gustes…- contesto la rubia sonriendo satisfecha chasqueando la lengua, procediendo a curar a la inconsciente humana, un poco más de fuerza en el golpe que el dragón rojo le propino a su nuca y ella podría haber quedado como un vegetal_

 _A nadie en ese lugar le importaba que eso hubiera sido lo que hubiera pasado_

…

Aun había muchos temas que tratar con el hecho de que Ekatherina estuviese sublevada a seguir cada orden que a Xenovia se le viniera en gana pero ese era tema a tratar en otro momento, lo que si era importante ahora mismo era el trato cortante de ella para con él, en toda la clase no se había dignado si quiera voltear a mirarlo ni a dedicarle ningún gesto pasando completamente de él y siendo honesto eso le tenía bastante molesto a tal punto de casi no poder disimularlo

Muchos se extrañaron cuando vieron al castaño levantarse de su asiento para acercarse al puesto de ella, haciendo que los curiosos le dieran espacio para que el quedara delante de ella

-acompáñame…- fue lo único que dijo únicamente de manera más autoritaria de lo que hubiera querido, en respuesta Xenovia lo miraba sin mayor interés, sin siquiera asentir se levantó del asiento caminando delante del dragón rojo haciendo que este la secundara inmediatamente para que ambos salieran del salón

 _-vaya, Hyodo le tiene ganas a la nueva…-_

 _-¿Cómo no tenerlas… ¿viste lo tremendamente buena que esta?...-_

 _-que no se descuide, si no hay mucho problema en el protocolo no sería mala idea lavarle la cabeza y hacerle creer que es la chica fácil del grupo….-_

Si bien Xenovia no escuchaba nada ya por la distancia, el oído demoniaco de Issei no demoro en percibir los susurros de los demonios dentro del estudiantado y sus vulgares intensiones, arrancándole así un gruñido por lo bajo

Minutos después ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela solos, normalmente solía haber estudiantes en ese lugar durante la hora del almuerzo, pero solo fue cuestión de un leve estallido del aura demoniaca del castaño para que los demonios se alejaran de ese lugar espantados y de su mirada cargada de desprecio para que los humanos actuaran de la misma manera

-bueno….¿para qué me trajiste a este lugar?...- pregunto la peli azul recostada contra el muro de la habitación de control del aire acondicionado, con sus brazos en su espalda y un pie cruzado delante del otro, claramente disgustada

-solo quería charlar contigo….- contesto el castaño al notar que de hecho la había subido a ese lugar en un arranque de celos y de descontento que no había percibido sino hasta ahora por lo que no sabía que decirle o que hacer -…¿Cómo estás pasando tu primer dia Mitsuhide san?...- pregunto con cierto tono sarcástico

Los ojos dorados de la antigua exorcista lo miraron con claro descontento

-¿Por qué me hiciste entrar con el nombre de un personaje histórico conocido por ser el traidor más famoso de Japón?...

-por qué me hizo gracia…- contesto el castaño crapulamente -… después de todo el hecho de atentar contra quienes en antaño les juraron lealtad es algo que ambos tienen en común….-

La mirada cargada de resentimiento de la peli azul se sintió particularmente agradable para Issei, si ella quería aplicarle el castigo del silencio simplemente por algo tan tonto no podía quejarse si él se desquitaba por ello

-tal vez te gustaría que te traicionara a ti también ¿no es cierto?...- pregunto esta con claro desagrado -...que me fuera con otro hombre o que te apuñalara directamente en tu espalda…. Si te soy sincera la idea es algo provocativa, después de todo solo eres un cabron que mando al demonio a todos y a todo lo que conocía y quería….eso me hace preguntarme entre los dos quien es el traidor verdadero-

Esta vez era Issei el blanco del ataque a quemarropa y debía decir que Xenovia sabía dar en el blanco para ser hiriente, claramente una pelea podía darse en ese momento entre la recién creada alianza.

Sin embargo lejos de causar un rencor real entre ambos sus palabras claramente hostiles e hirientes, ambos le seguían el juego al otro con el texto entre líneas, eran claramente conscientes de eso

Por lo que sus miradas fuertemente despectivas se torcían levemente en unas sonrisas condescendientes muy disimuladas entre ellos

-adelante….- contestaba Issei con alevosía alzando su mano divertido caminando hacia Xenovia -…no me molestaría, después de todo si hay una espada con la que me sentiría satisfecho de morir empalado, seria por la tuya….- contesto hasta que finalmente quedaba a una distancia en la que podía poner su mano contra la pared al lado del rostro de Xenovia -….si lo hicieras desearía con fuerza que fuera directo en el corazón… tu eres la única que tiene permitido lastimarme de esa manera….

Xenovia apretaba sus labios mirando entre burlona y seductoramente al castaño, lo que decía era grotescamente bizarro y aun así dentro de sus palabras había una clara sensación de confianza y de deseo en el hacia ella, por su crianza estricta en la iglesia no sabía mucho de las dinámicas chico chica, sin embargo solo era cuestión de dejar que sus instintos y deseos femeninos afloraran sutilmente para actuar en consecuencia de manera satisfactoria para ella

-muy bien tu ganas…- contestaba ella ladeando su cabeza levemente inclinando su torso hacia adelante mientras aun sostenía sus manos en su espalda -…solo porque tú lo quieres así, seré la única persona que pueda tener y atravesar tu corazón….pero hasta ese día….- sin decir más ella se acercaba a la oreja del adolescente lo suficientemente cerca como para que el pudiese escuchar el respirar de ella -…se mi detonador para ser tan hermosa como quieres que lo sea….-

Issei por su parte sonreía satisfecho con la propuesta

-solamente tendré mis ojos fijos en ver lo hermosa que puedas ser en todo momento, espero que no me decepciones….- contesto con tono confidente permitiendo que ella se separara lo suficiente para que ambos se miraran a los ojos durante largos segundos

-no tienes permitido ignorarme de nuevo, no me importa si pueden descubrirnos quiero que todos en este lugar sepan que me perteneces…- ordeno este ya con un matiz más serio

-debiste pensarte eso antes de hacerte el gracioso con mi apodo…- contesto ella con el mismo tono haciendo que este último bufase un suspiro fastidiado, suspiro que fue cortado cuando sintió como era tironeado del cuello de su camisa por Xenovia quien asertiva le daba un profundo beso que no se esperó en ningún momento sacándolo completamente de juego por unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo se llenara de adrenalina

 _PALPITAR_

-¡!-

Tras unos segundos Xenovia se separaba divertida, no tenía mucha experiencia con chicos pero definitivamente esa clase de relación con uno le era gratificante, le achacaba todo a sus hormonas e instintos femeninos esa sensación tan confortante de sentirse deseada y querida por ser únicamente ella

-bueno, creo que deberíamos volver a clases… el descanso no demorara en…- hablaba ella ya tranquila y con tono ameno, sin embargo se vio obligada a detenerse al ver como Issei la veía en completo silencio, con sus ojos parcialmente dilatados -…¿Issei?...-

Este sin responderle la tomaba con ambas manos por sus hombros, presionándola contra la pared haciendo que ella pasase saliva un tanto intimidada, eso estaba lejos de ser igual al juego que estaban llevando hacia unos segundos nada más, la respiración de Issei se había hecho más pesada y la forma en la que miraba auguraba que él no tenía otra cosa más en mente que la sola existencia de ella

Para infortunio de ella y de él, eso era lo que estaba pasando

 _-quiero más…-_

 _-quiero besarla más…-_

 _-quiero manosearla más…-_

 _-¡QUIERO HACERLA MIA!-_

Vociferaba a gritos el dragón rojo en su cabeza, con sus instintos claramente nublando una vez más su uso de razón como ya había ocurrido en veces anteriores

-oye, esto ya me está inquietando… ¿estás bien?...-

Pregunto la peli azul una vez más inquieta y nerviosa por el comportamiento de su compañero, incluso una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla debido a la presión que este ejercía sobre ella

 _-Está bien…-_

Como única respuesta, el castaño posaba su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de ella posando su dedo pulgar debajo de su labio abriendo su boca levemente, reclinándose sobre ella para comenzar a besarla subiendo la intensidad del beso prácticamente en un instante

-¡!-

Rápidamente ella se vio superada al notar como el usaba todo su peso para mantenerla contra la pared, atrapada entre su brazo robótico el cual apretaba fuertemente su brazo y su mano izquierda que aún estaba sobre su mejilla mientras era víctima del vicioso y posesivo deseo de su compañero, sintiendo en respuesta la necesidad de reaccionar golpeando su pecho para alejarlo, golpecitos que no mermaban en lo mínimo el deseo del adolescente

-¡PUAFFFF!-

Rápidamente ella desvió su rostro al lado mientras que de su boca escurría tanto su saliva como la de él, totalmente ahogada por la falta de aire

-¡¿pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!...- pregunto Xenovia genuinamente molesta y sonrojada -…¡aun no lo hemos hecho correctamente y ya quieres abusar de mí en la esc…-¡-

Nuevamente su voz fue acallada por el nuevo beso impetuoso del castaño quien claramente ya no atendía a ninguna razón completamente subyugado a sus instintos. La mano izquierda del mismo había subido de su mejilla a su nuca para aprisionar su rostro contra el de él y su mano derecha ahora presionaba autoritariamente uno de los grandes senos de la peli azul, está en respuesta solo podía gemir posando su mano sobre el brazo robótico que violentaba su ser

No demoro en corresponder el beso, mentiría si no aceptara que le gustaba la forma tan íntima y tan llena de deseo con la que el castaño la abordaba, su mano derecha pasaba de tratar de alejar el brazo robótico a posarse sobre la mano de este siendo ella quien ahora llevaba el ritmo del cadencioso baile de labios que ambos estaban ejecutando

Momento en el que ella aprovecho para apretar fuertemente los dedos de esa mano, aprovechando que la agresividad de Issei se había disminuido al sentir como ella le seguía el juego nunca se esperó que de manera brusca y agresiva Xenovia con una llave lo hiciese quedar de espaldas, estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared

-¡HIJA DE PUTAAA!...- grito el castaño al sentir su rostro golpeado contra la pared, con ella bloqueando todo movimiento suyo con una llave al codo y con su propio peso sobre este impidiendo que pudiera realizar cualquier fuerza, los nervios artificiales de su prótesis aun eran demasiado sensibles aumentando considerablemente la sensación de dolor

-¡¿pero qué carajos estás haciendo maldita loca?!...- bramo Issei iracundo

-¡No!¡¿tu que estás haciendo imbécil?!...- pregunto está molesta también -…¡estamos en la escuela y estamos en uniforme! ¡¿Qué crees que dirán los demás si bajamos llenos de fluidos solamente porque estas caliente?!-

Xenovia quería seguir protestando, sin embargo al notar la mirada dilatada y el gesto encolerizado de Issei no demoro en articular eso con el comportamiento asesino de ella, por lo que supuso rápidamente que aquella volátil reacción había sido culpa de la maldición en su sangre, algo que confirmo al notar como la erección de este sobresalía bruscamente sobre el pantalón del uniforme pese a lo grueso de la tela del mismo

Era una situación preocupante, en ese estado no le sorprendería que Issei cometiera alguna locura como abusar de alguna de las estudiantes si no es que directamente violarla a ella una vez más, sin embargo, algo dentro de su posición actual, teniendo al castaño descontrolado a su merced le hizo sentir un leve corrientazo en su intimidad, el suficiente para que esta desprendiese una leve cantidad de flujo sobre su ropa interior

Maliciosamente llevaba su mano libre a su boca, llenando la misma de saliva

-bueno, no se puede hacer nada, debo hacer que te calmes antes de que hagas alguna estupidez y mandes nuestros planes al caño…-

Con esa sentencia ella de manera torpe pero diligente pudo bajar la cremallera del pantalón del castaño y liberar el miembro del mismo de su ropa interior, haciendo que su erección saliera libremente al aire, totalmente endurecida como una barra de acero fundido

Sin duda alguna el escenario superaba por mucho a la antigua exorcista de la iglesia, después de todo era la primera vez que veía el pene de un hombre y este por lo goteante, duro y rojo de su punta cuanto menos si no era grotesco era intimidante, sin embargo, más que su inexperiencia o el cierto pavor que le causaba su primera toma de contacto real con la intimidad de un hombre, claramente la sensación de dominar a Issei asi como sus propios instintos femeninos hacían que el continuar adelante le calentara más de lo que le podían sus nervios, un pensamiento furtivo apareció sobre como quizás parte de la corrupción en la sangre de ella le ayudaba a sentirse de esa manera

Con autoridad tomaba el pene del castaño con su mano ensalivada arrancándole un gemido a este

-no puedo creer que esta cosa ya este así de dura… si únicamente nos besamos…- murmuro ella con un tono bastante suave y cargado de sensualidad haciendo que el dulce martirio de su compañero aumentase radicalmente, duplicándose y triplicándose casi al instante cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano suavemente sin soltar el mismo -…Dios, sí que esta grande…. Dime Issei ¿Qué pensabas hacer con esta horrible cosa?...-

El meneo de la mano de ella comenzaba a subir de velocidad y tan solo con su tacto comenzaba a medir los movimientos que le daban placer al castaño contra los que le lastimaban, una sensación aún más humillante para el mismo al estar totalmente inmóvil por la llave pudiendo usar su mano izquierda únicamente para evitar estrellarse de lleno contra la pared

-¿pensabas meter esta horrible cosa dentro de mí no es asi?...- pregunto ella con total malicia, moviendo su mano bruscamente arrancándole gemidos al indefenso dragón rojo el cual se encontraba subyugado por el dolor y el placer -…no importa si es consciente o inconsciente, sigues siendo solo un monstruo violador…-

Divertida con la situación, la antigua exorcista exploraba formas sutiles de continuar aumentando el dulce tormento del chico cautivo por ella, fuese alternando un juego de dedos sobre la erección de este así como lamiéndole sutilmente por atrás de la oreja para luego morder su lóbulo

Finalmente lo que tenía que ocurrir ocurrió y entre espasmos violentos que impresionaron a la peliazul al sentirlos en su mano, sintió como la corrida del castaño salía disparada fuertemente contra la pared, un chorro considerablemente cadencioso, blanquino y espeso que dejaba una considerable mancha en el muro así como una buena cantidad del mismo en la mano de la peli azul mientras que el castaño en respuesta comenzaba a recomponer su respiración

-wow… mi mano está completamente llena, realmente morías por desfogarte ¿no es asi?...- pregunto está llevando su mano llena de la semilla del castaño cerca de su nariz, el olor era horrible pero atrayente, un poco tentada no pudo evitar darle una leve probada con su lengua descubriendo que si bien el olor era horrible, el sabor no se quedaba atrás… pero nuevamente todo aquello de lo que estaba lleno esa sustancia blanquina le obligaba a degustar más para placer de ella

Tras unos segundos, ambos estuvieron únicamente recomponiéndose a sus maneras, la respiración de Issei finalmente se había normalizado así como ella sentía como poco a poco su extraña excitación se apagaba

-bueno… ¿ya estas mejor?...- pregunto ella con genuina preocupación, obteniendo como primera respuesta que tal cual como si se hubiera quedado sin baterías, Issei cayese de rodillas al suelo, con su rostro enfundado en un gesto de vergüenza y de cansancio

-creo que mi cuerpo y mi cabeza ya volvieron a la normalidad…. Mi orgullo dice otra cosa…- contesto sintiéndose cansado y humillado, en un momento Xenovia había barrido con cualquier deje de orgullo y de respeto por el mismo cuando esta había jugado tranquilamente con la hombría de él subyugándolo con la misma -…dudo si debería hacerlo o no, pero gracias por detenerme… por un momento perdí el control…-

 _-PRINGADO…-_

Le decía Raynare en todo de burla sentada al lado de él, recostada sobre su hombro, haciendo que este simplemente rodara los ojos en respuesta

-vaya, debemos tener cuidado con eso…- concluyo Xenovia pensativa, llevando su puño a su mentón -… si esto sucede únicamente por que nos besemos creo que no es buena idea que lo hagamos…-

En respuesta Issei finalmente se ponía de pie, guardándose el amigo dentro de sus pantalones y respirando hondamente esperando ganar algo de auto respeto nuevamente llenándose el pecho de aire

-eso será un problema grave…- responde mirando desafiante a la peli azul, aunque fallaba en el tema de ser intimidante debido a las ojeras de cansancio y el evidente agotamiento en su mirada -…si eres mía no puedo evitar querer tomar todo de ti cuando yo quiera…-

Aquellas palabras impactaron sutilmente a la peli azul, haciendo que está en respuesta simplemente riera por lo bajo

-te falta mucho para hacer que me puedas tener para ti sin tener que forzarme como lo hiciste en el bosque o como trataste de hacerlo hace un rato…-

Nuevamente la sonrisa burlona se hacía patente en el rostro de la peli azul, sintiendo que llevaba el mango por la sartén

Solamente basto que Issei con un movimiento suave llevase su mano bajo la falda del uniforme de ella delineando el pliegue de su intimidad por encima de la ya empapada ropa interior de ella para soltar un alarido nervioso y hacer que todo su cuerpo temblara

Aquel gemido gustoso hizo que el rostro de ella se enrojeciera por completo mientras que el castaño aun con todo su cansancio y orgullo aplastado se permitía una leve sonrisa victoriosa

-…creo que no lo has entendido, tú ya eres mía y lo has sido desde siempre… que te hagas la tapa dura no cambia eso preciosa…- finiquito este bajando nuevamente por las escaleras, contento de que todo fluido que el expulso no toco ni un milímetro de su ropa -…por cierto, deberías cambiarte de ropa interior, hueles bastante fuerte y eso llamara la atención de los demonios…-

Por otra parte Xenovia tenía su mano completamente llena de la corrida del castaño desbordándose esta sobre su brazo y tal como decía él, las bragas de ella estaban completamente empapadas por sus jugos de amor, aquella sensación le hizo avergonzarse inmediatamente

Conforme bajaba las escaleras, el sentimiento de pesadumbre se apoderaba de Issei, su gesto sonriente se torcia en uno tosco con sus mejillas endurecidas

TROMMMPPP

No demorando en golpear la pared con el costado de su puño, dejando un cráter en esta

-maldita sea, perdí el control otra vez…-

Llevaba poco más de dos semanas trabajando en conjunto con Xenovia y ciertamente el nivel de flirteo entre ambos era considerable, ambos se gustaban a nivel físico y conectaban a nivel emocional de una manera retorcida pero única que los conectaba a ambos como no lo harían otras personas, sin embargo, los episodios como estos solían darse conforme las hormonas o la adrenalina viciaban así fuera en mínimas cantidades al dragón rojo, agradecía que Xenovia entendiera eso y buscase la forma de ayudarle a calmarse si no es que al menos frenarlo como lo había hecho anteriormente

 _-ya hemos encontrado la forma de controlar el poder puro que estas emanando… con el tiempo lo haremos con lo demás…-_

Sin embargo, era eso mismo lo que lo llenaba de frustración, maldito o no, estaba enamorado de Xenovia y la idea de no poder tocarla sin perder el control se le hacía desesperante

-….-

-…-

Ante el tono del teléfono el castaño se limitaba a contestar, mirando con aprehensión que quien estaba en la línea se trataba de la angel caído

-Manda…-

 _-querido Issei, te tengo unas excelentes noticias…-_ Vociferaba Ekatherina con cierto entusiasmo hipócrita

-¿de qué se trata?...-

 _-fácil, ya termine con el análisis de tu sangre…-_ la noticia le arranco un fuerte escalofrió al castaño quien apretaba su mandíbula tenso _-… y debo decir que estas en un aprieto mucho más grande de lo que pensabas…-_

Cabía decir que si bien era un alivio por fin saber de qué iba el asunto con su naturaleza, ese último comentario lo que hizo fue terminar de trillar sus nervios

 _-te espero a ti y a Xen chan en mi apartamento…-_ Agrego antes de hipear recordando algo con cierto tono burlón _-… por cierto, solo quería recordarles que actualmente tengo puntos de vigilancia en la escuela también, así que se lo ocurrido hace un rato… que encantador…-_

Tras haber dicho eso, Ekatherina colgaba, terminando de hundir la poca moral del castaño por el suelo

-genial, ahora resulta que esta tipa también vio eso…-

 _-no se qué es lo que te enoja más, tu falta de control sobre tus hormonas, o el hecho de que te hayan visto en un rollo pasivo dominado por tu chica…-_

-Cierra el pico…-

Bufo quedándose por fin solo y en silencio, respirando profundamente buscando enfriar su mente, si lo que decía Ekatherina era verdad y ya tenía los resultados, lo mejor era ir inmediatamente a donde se encontraba ella para entender de una vez por toda a que se debía su cambio, sin embargo no se encontraba con el ánimo de ver a Xenovia directamente a sus ojos, no después de casi violarla hacia unos minutos

Por el bien de ambos, espero al final de la jornada estudiantil antes de dirigirse al apartamento del caído

* * *

Ciertamente la ciudad se encontraba en un estado en el cual la vigilancia de los demonios sobre cada rincón de la misma era extrema por no decir absoluta, sin embargo, valiéndose de la experiencia de las eras así como de sus propias habilidades y encantos, Ekatherina se las había arreglado para no solo tener un apartamento lujoso en pleno territorio enemigo, sino abastecer a este mismo de un avanzado equipo para sus investigaciones científicas y bizarros experimentos

 _-déjame tomar una muestra de tu sangre, analizaremos que es lo que te metieron para volverte asi de peligroso…-_

Razón por la cual la misma le había pedido al castaño una muestra de su sangre, esto con el fin de no solo entender que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo al curioso mocoso, sino también para saciar su curiosidad mórbida respecto a uno de las anomalías más interesantes que había visto durante los últimos años

-bueno… por dónde empezar…- bufaba para si misma la ángel caído quien en contraste con su apariencia exótica y provocativa común en ella, se encontraba vistiendo en ese momento un equipo completo de estereotipo de científico de película de terror con todo incluyendo unas pesadas gafas de cabo redondo, al principio hablaba con un tono monótono y neutral a ambos adolescentes que se encontraban sentados en los sofás de su sala principal, mirando con expectación lo que iba a decir la ángel caído, cosa que cambio cuando el gesto de ella se tornó en una sonrisa burlona -…¡pues claro que por lo más importante!¡Xenovia querida! No pensé que llegases a ser tan atrevida…-

La mencionada no demoro en tornarse de un completo color rojo en sus mejillas, no necesitaba discernir sobre lo que estaba hablando la detestable perra que tenía por aliada

-pensar que puedes ser así de atrevida siendo una completa tonta e ignorante del mundo… ¿me pregunto dónde habrás aprendido a ser tan asertiva?...- preguntaba la rubia jocosa antes de sonreír con sorna -… no hace falta preguntar… era obvio que no podías dormir cuando yo me divertía…-

Xenovia simplemente apretaba sus dientes molesta afilando su mirada sobre quien la había transportado clandestinamente a Japón haciéndole pasar noches horriblemente molestas

 _¡AHHHH! ¡AHHHH! ¡SIIIIIII! ¡UUMMMMMMM!_

 _Xenovia apretaba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de dormir en vano, su acompañante estaba siendo en extremo escandalosa, no paraba de gemir ni bramar como una perra en celo y sus dos acompañantes no hacían las cosas más tranquilas_

 _A través del reflejo de la ventana la peli azul podía ver aunque fuera muy borrosa, la forma en la que la rubia completamente desnuda cabalgaba sobre uno de los trabajadores del barco moviendo cadenciosamente su cadera penetrándose a si misma con suma velocidad y habilidad proporcionándole un placer desmedido al hombre bajo ella mientras que otro de pie en la cama era atendido por la boca de ella misma, desesperada chupando la verga del tipo como si no hubiera comido en días y ese fuera el primer bocado que probaba, si bien no podía verlo en detalle, era claro el gesto de gozo de la ángel caído en medio de ese trio_

 _Finalmente entendía que el ruido sería demasiado para que pudiera dormir en forma, por lo que derrotada se quedaba de espaldas a su acompañante esperando paciente la hora a la que ese horrible espectáculo de fornicación terminara, sin embargo la lujuria de la mujer fue suficiente para que esta durase varias horas en aquel salvaje coito_

 _Peor aún los sonidos de gozo durante horas asi como el horrible aroma que había impregnado la habitación similar al sudor habían jugado contra las hormonas de la peli azul quien durante esa noche avergonzada de si misma aceptaba que sentía ganas de saber si aquella salvajada sexual se sentía tan bien como lo aparentaba Ekatherina, recordaba con terror su primera experiencia sexual, pero reconocía que llegado cierto punto su cuerpo en esa ocasión había llegado al climax en varias ocasiones pese a que ella rogaba por que no fuera así_

 _Para mayor tormento de Xenovia, aquello no fue un espectáculo de una sola noche durante su viaje_

…

-debo decir que has mejorado mucho mi opinión de ti Xenovia, no eres una completa ignorante del mundo como pensé que lo eras…- finiquitaba la rubia divertida, haciendo que Issei mirase con extrañeza y asombro a la peli azul cuyo gesto solo demostraba frustración

-ve al grano por favor…- fue lo único que se limitó a decir, haciendo que tras terminar de hacer un chiste de ambos chicos se tornase nuevamente seria

-está bien, como mandes…- confirmaba la peli rubia volviendo a su yo científico -…querido Issei, debo decir que lo tuyo es cuanto menos un fenómeno que nunca había visto jamás…- diciendo eso, miraba directamente a los ojos del castaño con una mirada totalmente aprehensiva sobre este -… dime una cosa ¿tienes alguna relación o algún contacto con Lucifer?-

La pregunta descoloco levemente al dragón rojo quien simplemente asentía con la cabeza

-Rias Gremory como hermana del actuar Lucifer es mi contacto más cercano con él, hemos cruzado palabras de vez en …-

-no idiota, no me refiero a Sirzech Gremory…- cortaba en tono de regaño Ekatherina para volver a mirar con más intensidad al mocoso -… te estoy preguntando si tienes alguna relación con un verdadero "Lucifer"-

Si la anterior pregunta había descolocado a Issei, esa última lo había desorientado completamente, dejándole ver a Ekatherina el rostro confundido de este

-no entiendo de lo que estás hablando….- fue lo único que pudo responder, haciendo que durante unos segundos la sala se mantuviese en un silencio tenso

-levantate y despliega tus alas…-

Fue la orden de ella en un tono autoritario, lo suficiente para que el castaño entendiera que no se trataba de un juego, por lo que quitándose toda la ropa que tenía sobre su torso desplegaba ambas alas las cuales por su tamaño chocaron contra uno de los muros de la sala, haciendo que este las notase inmediatamente

-¡wow!¡¿Qué le pasaron a mis alas?!...- pregunto genuinamente impactado -…no las recordaba así…-

Ekatherina asentía en silencio entendía la confusión del chico, el probablemente no habría notado antes la malformación de estas debido a las situaciones límite que lo obligaban a desplegarlas, estando en total calma no se veía en la necesidad de hacer algo que recién encarnado le era complicado

-estas en lo correcto al sorprenderte… las alas de los demonios recién encarnados suelen ser delgadas y frágiles, esto se debe a que estas recién están formándose y al igual que con los demonios puros de más joven edad, crecerán con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, las tuyas están lejos de ser las alas de siquiera los demonios de mayor edad, de hecho, la forma que poseen es una clara transposición entre las alas de un demonio de clase suprema y las de un ángel caído…-

Diciendo eso Ekatherina desplegaba sus propias alas negras plumadas, señalándole a Issei con la Alula de estas, al hacerlo el volteo a mirar a sus alas mirando cómo estas era completamente iguales aunque las alas de la caído fueran de plumas mientras las suyas eran similares a la de los murciélagos

-y solo hay un ser que tiene esta clase de alas entre todas las criaturas mitológicas, o bueno, que había, y se trata del ángel quien fue el más cercano a Dios antes de ser desterrado del paraíso y descender al infierno a corromperse en su maldad…-

Xenovia e Issei abrieron su boca sin poder decir nada, el castaño estaba especialmente impactado de escuchar lo que trataba de decirle la rubia

-esa es la situación actual… de alguna manera, por tus venas corre la sangre de Lucifer original…-sentencio Ekatherina con tono ronco -… no es de extrañar que estés completamente fuera de control y que reacciones volátilmente contra los demonios de sangre pura…-

Al escuchar eso, todas las dudas que tenía Issei sobre las últimas semanas, la sensación de opresión en su pecho lleno de odio y resentimiento, la horrible sed de sangre que sentía contra Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri y Riser Phoenix así como la lujuria que descontrolada se había apoderado de el en distintas ocasiones

Todo era parte de una alteración en su sangre ¿pero cómo? ¿Cuando?

-y sin embargo… eso no es lo más interesante de la ecuación…-

Aun confundido, Issei alzo su mirada nuevamente hacia Ekatherina quien lo miraba aun con estoicismo

-en su afán de mantener la pureza de su sangre no es de extrañar que los demonios hayan usado los restos de Lucifer original para clonarlo o para encontrar métodos de reproducción artificiales, sin embargo, la volatilidad de su sangre es demasiado grande como para dar un resultado efectivo, ni que hablar de una transfusión de sangre, sería como inyectar veneno de serpiente mezclado con esteroides dentro del torrente sanguíneo de un ser humano normal, la sola composición destruiría el cuerpo… sin embargo, quien te haya hecho esto encontró la forma de encontrar un equilibrio entre la sangre de Lucifer y tu propia sangre… supongo que creyó que eras el mejor receptáculo por tu naturaleza como humano y como dragón…-

Diciendo eso, del techo de la sala bajaba un proyector, del cual comenzaba a correr una película de un frasco negro siendo destapado del cual aparecían una serie de serpientes negras que despedían un aura de color gris

-de alguna manera utilizo serpientes de Ophis como sintetizador de la sangre de Lucifer y asi que esta terminara de formar la cadena de equilibrio entre tú y esa abominación…- concluyo Ekatherina llevando su puño a su mentón -…que curioso, me recuerda a esa película de inframundo con todo ese rollo de la sangre de los Corvinus… como cuando la realidad supera la ficción…-

Antes de que pudiera preguntar de que estaba hablando y que eran esas "serpientes de Ophis" la mirada de Ekatherina ahora se posaba sobre Xenovia

-algo similar paso contigo Xen chan…- vocifero la caído con un tono menos aprehensivo -…cuando Issei tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo te contamino con su anomalía de su sangre, sin embargo, ya que no eres un demonio y no fue una infusión directa sobre tu corazón como si pudo ser la de él, lo que te ocurre cuando la adrenalina comienza a correr por su sangre es que todos tus instintos de pelea se desatan volátilmente, algo que teniendo en cuenta una infancia de privaciones y de adoctrinamiento hicieron mucho peor…-

Esta vez era la peli azul quien pasaba saliva para hacer su pregunta

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...-

-desde niña fuiste educada bajo un estricto adoctrinamiento para que únicamente fueras una herramienta de la iglesia, tus emociones fueron suprimidas, tu conocimiento fue limitado a lo que creyeran correcto enseñarte y nunca pudiste experimentar por ti misma nada que no tuviese la aprobación directa de la santa sede… no es de extrañar que tuvieras una conducta o unos deseos reprimidos en tu pecho que estallaron con lo ocurrido recientemente…-

Xenovia asentía en silencio aunque su consternación era evidente, todo lo que decía Ekatherina sobre ella era cierto, hasta ese punto de su vida donde abandono todo en lo que creía fue únicamente lo que la iglesia quiso que ella fuera

-por eso mismo no es raro que nunca te hubieras dado cuenta… que dentro de ti hay un fuerte deseo por cortar y destruir cosas… puede que tu desde niña padecieras de esta necesidad y nunca lo hubieras podido expresar adecuadamente. Tengo la teoría de que ese es un rasgo que todo portador de la Durandal posee por la misma naturaleza de su espada…-

Los recuerdos de la masacre llevada a cabo por ella en la ciudad la noche de la pelea contra Kokabiel vinieron rápidamente a su mente, recordándole el enorme placer que sintió al cortar no solo a las personas que se arremolinaban contra ella, sino también todo lo que pudiera alcanzar el filo de su espada…

 _-Después de todo, no eres la primera portadora de Durandal en quien he visto esta clase de gozo por cortar todo en pedazos…-_

Pensó sonriente la peli rubia antes de volver a retomar su temple, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones para enfocar con su mirada a ambos adolescentes

-creo que tengo que hablarles de la Brigada del Caos…- anuncio ella centrándose en específico sobre el conflictivo adolescente…- ya que estos tienen una íntima relación con el uso de las serpientes de Ophis y su líder es el nieto de Lucifer original, Rizevim Livan Lucifer…

Habiendo dicho eso, ignorando por completo el tacto o la solemnidad que debería tener para hablarle a dos adolescentes asustados demostrando así su odio y desprecio por ellos, no se guardó ni un solo dato que pudiera ofrecerles por más que este fuera toxico para ellos

* * *

Caída la noche, Hyodo Issei caminaba tranquilamente por las calles cercanas a la escuela, las personas que caminaban por el sector prácticamente era cero y eso ayudaba a que meditase con más tranquilidad las cosas que lo atañían, especialmente con su recién revelada nueva naturaleza

 _-¿aun te inquieta?...- preguntaba Raynare volando atrás de él, con el ruido de sus alas aleteando particularmente alto para la percepción del castaño_

-supongo que será culpa de la misma, pero es similar a cuando desperté después de mi primer encuentro con Xenovia… después de la impresión, ya no siento nada…-

Eso era lo que abordaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, su yo racional le decía claramente que se encontraba en una posición vulnerable, algo o alguien se había aprovechado de él para hacer experimentos biológicos considerablemente peligrosos que estaban atentando contra su integridad física, sin embargo, en ese momento sin ninguna clase de elemento que estimulase sus emociones o sentidos, todo rastro de preocupación o nerviosismo se había detenido, casi como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de sentir nada

 _-bueno ¿Cuál es el plan?...¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-_

-Los planes no han cambiado…- anuncio con certera seguridad -…por ahora, continuaremos igual que como antes según lo acordado con Xenovia, observaremos y esperaremos el momento adecuado…-

En el momento donde pacto con Xenovia lo que sería su nueva vida desde ese punto en adelante, dejo también atrás todo rastro de su yo anterior, sus preocupaciones, sus lazos, sus anhelos…. Ahora todo su ser estaba enfocado únicamente en cumplir lo acordado. Convertirse en el Sekiryuutei que barrería absolutamente con todo inclusive si eso se trataba del inframundo, aquel que llevaría a ultimo termino las letanías que estaban contenidas por la Boosted Gear

La dominación y la destrucción

 _-llévate ests Issei… no quiero entrar en detalles técnicos, así que solo te diré que estas pastillas tienen la capacidad de suprimir la influencia demoniaca de tu sangre por un lapso corto de tiempo, disfrútalas…-_

Debía decir que estas venían como perlas para con su situación actual, la idea de poder compartir algo con la chica a la que le había entregado su vida sin correr el riesgo de volverse un monstruo violador le gustaba sobremanera

Aun así

 _-ya que estamos hablando de esas pastillas… ¿no crees que deberías tomarte unas en este momento?_

Había un uso bastante importante que estas podían tener fuera de sus necesidades afectivas, y este se trataba de ayudar a mantener una máscara al hablar con los demonios de sangre pura

Tal cual como el que se encontraba esperándolo a la entrada del edificio antiguo, aun si se encontraban a más de doscientos metros de distancia, sus instintos se dispararon inmediatamente al reconocer el enfermiza aura de uno de los miserables descendientes de los 72 pilares, peor aún, aquella no era la presencia de Rias Gremory, de Sona Sitri o de Riser, no, se trataba de otro sujeto aún mucho más detestable

Aun sin que los dos hubieran hecho contacto visual, podía sentir la sonrisa crápula de Diodora Astharot esperándolo pacientemente, ¿para qué? No tenía idea, pero era un buen momento para averiguar unas cuantas cosas

Con una sonrisa crápula antes de continuar caminando, sacaba de su chaqueta el frasco de pastillas obsequiado por Ekatherina, alzando bruscamente el mismo vertiendo el contenido sobre su boca, ingiriendo no menos de diez pastillas en un solo trago, mascándolas con fuerza dejando caer migajas de las mismas en el suelo antes de limpiarse y continuar

Su mente rápidamente fue invadida por los supresores de las violentas endorfinas, sin embargo no habían limitado el efecto por completo, pero lo hacia controlable

 _-es hora….-_

Razón por la cual el cuerpo de Issei se encontraba encendido y lleno de emoción por encontrarse de frente con uno de los cabrones de los que quería vengarse

-Hyodo Issei san…- saludaba cordialmente el demonio Astharot al nuevo demonio residente del edificio antiguo, claramente ocultando su verdadera naturaleza dentro de su máscara de solemnidad -… ha sido un tiempo sin verlo, me alegra saber que está bien… relativamente…-

Incluso así no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de él, en esta ocasión, por parte de sus heridas acontecidas durante las últimas peleas

-Diodora Astharot…- saludo este con un tono peligrosamente bajo, haciendo que Diodora expectante esperase una reacción negativa, una que nunca llego al ver como de manera extraña el castaño pasaba a su carácter casi jovial -…es extraño verlo por estas zonas, pero me alegra ver que se encuentra bien… ¿ya paso por la oficina de su hermano?...-

La máscara del Astharot se rompía momentáneamente haciéndole parpadear, no obstante no demorando en reponerse de inmediato, si el idiota quería jugar a ser simpático, él no era nadie para decirle que no

-desafortunadamente mi hermano se encuentra atendiendo unos asuntos en nuestro territorio por lo que no pude encontrarlo en su oficina en esta ciudad…- anunciaba con un tono triste -…y ya que ni Rias Gremory ni Sona Sitri se encuentran actualmente al cuidado de esta ciudad, mis asuntos tendre que resolverlos con usted mi señor Hyodo, eres lo más parecido a un guardián de este lugar actualmente…-

-ohhhh…- Issei ciertamente se sentía un tanto intrigado por esa afirmación, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, actualmente era el gobernante del mundo demoniaco secreto de ese lugar, todo demonio rebelde había aprendido a temerle por la brutalidad de sus actos para ajusticiarlos -…bueno, siendo así creo que tengo que actuar a la altura de la situación…¿gusta que le invite un te?...- pregunto el castaño amablemente -…mi te aun no es tan bueno el de Akeno san, pero creo que es cuando menos cortes poder ofrecerle algo mientras me cuenta que negocios lo traen a esta tierra destruida en reconstrucción…-

-por supuesto, me encantaría…-

Sin más ambos subían a la sala principal, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, el lugar se encontraba impoluto, cortesía de Issei y su última orden a Ekatherina

-buenas noches Issei san…- saludaba una chica de cabello rosado en traje de maid, la cual tenía una mirada levemente apagada mientras sujetaba en sus manos una escoba

-buenas noches Yui…- respondía el castaño en consonancia, mientras tomaba asiento e invitaba a Diodora a que también lo hiciera -…prepáranos dos tés por favor…-

-enseguida…-

Tras retirarse la chica ambos quedaban viéndose en silencio, aunque el gesto de Diodora denotaba algo de asombro

-debo decir que no esperaba que manipularas la mente de una jovencita para obligarla a limpiar tu casa…-

-bueno, ella perdió a toda su familia y sus amigos en el ataque de Kokabiel, así que no vi porque no hacerlo y de paso hacer que crea que ella es una importante para mí, tal vez así pueda encontrar algo de felicidad en toda esta tragedia… que también le saque provecho es otra cosa…-

-es una forma retorcida de verlo…- punteaba el peli azul

-con todo respeto Diodora san, de la última persona que esperaría escuchar reproches por actuar retorcidamente seria de usted…-

Una leve risilla escapaba del Astharot tras esa observación

-me agarraste…- contesto vacilón

Tras eso, llegaba Katase dejando una taza de té a cada uno, antes de hacer una avenía y retirarse, dejando nuevamente solo a ambos adolescentes

-¿Cómo esta Asia?...- pregunto el castaño serio, haciendo que el peli azul abriera y cerrara la boca pausadamente

-como la viste en el video que le envié a Rias Gremory hace tiempo, obediente, sumisa, ya prácticamente convertida en la perfecta sirvienta ideal para mi…. Ah, y no tienes que preocuparte mucho por ella puesto que ya se olvidó de ti y todo lo que le significabas por completo….-

La crapulencia y la acidez con la que Diodora le había dicho tal verdad a Issei le hizo sentir realmente emocionado, quería ver cuál era la reacción de un ser inferior como ese dragón de segunda ¿intentaría atacarlo? Que lo hiciera, él tenía en su chaqueta un frasco con serpientes de Ophis, aunque se tratara del dragón emperador rojo que puso en raya a Kokabiel, no sería adversario para él con la ayuda del dragón del infinito

-oh vaya, eso es una buena noticia…- contestaba el castaño buenamente tranquilo, o al menos aparentándolo, aquella reacción hizo molestar levemente a Diodora

-¿no te molesta que yo me la halla follado primero que tú?...- pregunto nuevamente el peli azul, decidido a puyar a Issei -… es decir, deberías ver lo puta y caliente que es, uno no pensaría que esa monjita inocente seria así de degenerada…-

-no para nada…- contestaba de nuevo Issei dándole un trago a su te -…supongo que si las cosas son así entonces el que terminara con alguien como usted definitivamente fue lo mejor que podía ocurrirle…-

Tras decir eso Issei sacaba de su chaqueta el frasco de pastillas para luego igual que la ocasión anterior, zamparse varias bruscamente en la boca, llamando la atención de Diodora con ese gesto

-¿puedo preguntar que son esas píldoras?...- pregunto este genuinamente intrigado -…sea lo que sean no creo que sea muy saludable ingerirlas de esa manera…-

-ah ¿estás?...- preguntaba divertido Issei -… son para adormecer el dolor de mis heridas…- agregaba señalando sus cicatrices en su rostro y cuello -…fueron hechas con agua bendita así que muy seguido me arden a punto de necesitar ingerir analgésicos de esta manera…-

-ara ara…- se limitó a bufar Diodora, claramente acomplejado de no ver a Issei molesto por lo de Asia

-bueno… creo que deberíamos ir al grano ¿Qué lo trae por esta ciudad Diodora san?...-

Aquella condescendencia de Issei en cambio ahora comenzaba a cabrearlo sobremanera ¿realmente ese demonio de clase baja se creía que lo iba a engañar con esa actuación de sujeto respetuoso? ¿y que ya no le afectaba nada lo de Asia?

Aun así no demoro en recuperar momentáneamente la calma, después de todo si uno de sus planes salía mal, aún estaba el principal y la razón por la que había viajado a ese terreno abandonado de la mano de Dios y de los demonios

-bueno, vine por cierta información que me llamo la atención durante el incidente con Kokabiel…- anunciaba este entre risitas tontas mientras degustaba su te -…según entiendo en este lugar fue vista por última vez la exorcista Xenovia Quarta y tengo asuntos que arreglar con ella…-

Esta vez un leve tic nervioso escapo del ojo de Issei quien antes de continuar hablando, sacaba nuevamente su frasco de píldoras ingiriendo bruscamente su contenido

-bueno, es cierto, ella estuvo en el enfrentamiento contra Kokabiel y fue la persona que me arranco mi brazo derecho…- contestaba confidente el castaño retirándose su chaqueta y mostrando la prótesis robótica -…así que lo que usted dice es cierto…-

-oh vaya, eso es una excelente noticia…- celebraba el peli azul satisfecho

Por su parte Issei conforme escuchaba hablar a ese bastardo miserable sentía que tenía que consumir más píldoras para evitar perder el control, pero hasta ahora no podía decir que estaba frustrado o molesto, al contrario, le parecía cuanto menos interesante a que quería llegar Diodora Astharot, así sabría cómo cobrarle cada ofensa contra él y contra quienes quería o quiso

-¿puedo preguntar cuál es su interés en ella?...- pregunto el castaño dándole otro sorbo a su bebida de té, por su parte Diodora simplemente cerraba sus ojos con una expresión de ensueño

-no es algo que le importe a un sucio demonio clase baja como tú, pero ya que estamos en buen ambiente te lo diré dentro de mi generosidad… veras, yo quiero unir a Xenovia Quarta a mi sequito, estoy seguro que puedo darle un muy buen uso a todo el potencial en bruto que se le puede explotar…-

CLICK

Imperceptible para Diodora, una de las luces de la calle acababa de estallar por un destello de energía demoniaca

-oh vaya…- contestaba Issei fingiendo estar interesado -…entiendo la idea ¿pero realmente quiere unir a una potencial asesina a su grupo? Recuerde que ella masacro a mucha gente de esta ciudad sin contar que me hirió no solo a mi si no a los otros miembros del Clan Gremory, podría ser algo contraproducente a futuro para su relación con Rias sama…-

Diodora sonreía tranquilamente

-mi estimado Issei…¿Por qué coño me debería importar mi relación con Rias Gremory o como se sientan los pobres diablos que fueron heridos o masacrados por mi linda Xenovia?...-

-buen punto…- contesto Issei pensativo -… creo que fue una pregunta tonta…-

Tras unos segundos en silencio, era nuevamente el castaño quien retomaba la conversación

-¿y yo que tengo que ver en sus planes Diodora san? ¿para que necesitaba hablar con el encargado actual de la ciudad?...-

-bueno, simplemente porque supongo que como encargado de esta bola de tierra que llamas territorio, tendrías alguna pista de ella para localizarla, es decir, es la tipa que te quito un brazo de un tajo… siendo sincero estoy seguro que buscarías venganza y estarías dedicado enteramente a encontrarla…- diciendo eso, ahora la mirada del peli azul se estrechaba y su aura se hacía amenazante -… así que me entregaras toda la información que tengas sobre Xenovia Quarta, ¡es una orden con la autoridad que me concedió Ajuka Beelzebub!...-

Durante uno segundos hubo un amplio silencio marcado entre ambos, era claro que esta vez Issei no estaba contento por la forma en la que le estaban hablando

-vaya…- bufo tras un rato, para luego alzar su taza de té y ver que ya estaba vacía

-Como dije ¡he dado una orden!...- vocifero altaneramente el Astharot claramente molesto

-si si, ya escuche esa orden…- contraponía en respuesta Issei, suspirando para luego reclinar su torso al frente y posar su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos -…ciertamente es como usted dice Diodora san, he estado buscando a Xenovia Quarta para vengarme por haber asesinado a mucha gente cercana a mí, incluyendo mis padres, por supuesto que tengo una clara pista de donde esta ella y con gusto se la daré…-

El demonio de sangre pura sonrió ampliamente como el gato de Cheshire

-vera, de hecho y con mucha coincidencia hoy iba a ir a emboscarla puesto que uno de los demonios rebeldes a los cuales he aprehendido confeso que ella estaba reuniendo un pequeño grupo de ellos a manera de resistencia para venir a tomar mi cabeza… no entiendo cuál es su manía conmigo pero parece ser la verdad, por lo que en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la iglesia en la colina ha habido bastante actividad de estas lacras detestables…-

-oh, es un dato muy interesante…- confesaba Diodora, tan satisfecho que por su mente no se imaginaba si quiera que podía tratarse de una trampa horriblemente básica -…bueno, si dices que ella posiblemente estará allá esta noche, creo que me encargare de encontrarme con ella… por otra parte tu quédate acá, como he dicho, no me interesa los asuntos que tengas con mi futura sirvienta….-

Issei asentía considerablemente tranquilo

-vaya… ¿está seguro de poder convencerla?...- pregunto curioso el castaño -…ella demostró ser increíblemente agresiva y aprehensiva con todo aquel que tuviera sangre demoniaca…-

En respuesta Diodora estallaba a carcajadas por la pregunta, señalando despectivamente al dragon rojo

-jodido imbécil… ¿Por qué tendría que tener importancia la opinión de ella en primer lugar?...- pregunto mostrando abiertamente lo retorcido de su ser -… lo único que tengo que hacer es capturarla y "convencerla"… ya has visto cual efectivos han sido mis métodos con tu pequeña Asia…-

Un nuevo silencio se posaba entre ambos

-bueno, lo repetiré nuevamente, mi error hacer una pregunta tan tonta…- bufaba Issei reclinando su cabeza -… como guste, me quedare en este lugar y le deseare la mejor de las suertes con su plan, es agradable poder disfrutar de una noche de descanso en casa sin salir a cazar demonios rebeldes…-

Nuevamente Diodora se veía cohibido por la pasividad del castaño, ¿realmente estaba de acuerdo en que él hiciera todo lo que quisiera?

-me alegra que reconozcas tu lugar…. Después de todo, solo eres una basura que sirve únicamente para servirnos a nosotros los demonios de sangre pura… nunca olvides eso…-

Sin decir más, levantándose y haciendo una avenía respetuosa, Diodora comenzaba a descender por las escaleras, cerrando la puerta atrás de él antes de salir a su cacería

 _-ok, el tipo realmente es un jodido imbécil más allá de lo que creíamos al principio…-_

-y que lo digas…- contestaba el castaño sintiendo a Raynare recostarse contra su hombro, aprovechando para sacar una caja de cigarrillos y prender un pitillo -…la única razón por la que se debe encontrar en la Brigada del Caos es por su peso político dentro de su familia, si no, no me imagino que ni por asomo permitieran que tamaño subnormal estuviera relacionado con un grupo que quiere cambiar el orden mundial…-

Una amplia cantidad de humo grisáceo era liberado al aire, viciando levemente el ambiente

 _-supongo que es tonto que yo lo pregunte… ¿pero qué vamos a hacer?...-_

-¿no es obvio?...- contestaba el castaño divertido -…Diodora san quiere ver a Xenovia y capturarla… ¿Qué clase de monstruos desagradecidos seriamos nosotros si no ayudáramos al hermano menor de quien nos dio este increíble brazo robótico a lograr su meta?...-

Bajo la atenta y sonriente mirada de Raynare, Issei sacaba su celular, marcando un número rápidamente

 _-¿diga?...-_

-Xen… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Ekatherina sobre tu necesidad de cortar cosas?...-

* * *

-oh vaya… debo decir que no me esperaba esta clase de espectáculo…-

La media noche había llegado recién sobre el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, posterior a lo que antaño fue la iglesia y único punto sagrado del territorio demoniaco, la luna se alzaba esplendorosa en el cielo alumbrando claramente lo que era una pila de cadáveres destajados en pedazos dejando debajo de este un considerable rastro de sangre… la autora se trataba de la antigua exorcista que ya se encontraba enfundada en su traje de batalla empuñando con una mano una larga espada negra y delgada similar a una katana mientras que con la otra sujetaba la vaina de roble negro de la misma

Las palabras de asombro de Diodora no le inquietaron en lo más mínimo, sin embargo tenía que seguir con el plan

-¿Quién eres demonio?...- pregunto ella apuntando su espada contra él, este por su parte alzaba sus manos en señal de indefensión

-lo siento, lo siento, no quería molestarte…- contestaba en un tono amable y tranquilo entre risillas-… mi nombre es Diodora Astaroth… discúlpame si lo confirmo, pero… ¿tu eres Xenovia Quarta?...-

-Xenovia a secas…- contesto ella enfundando su espada nuevamente -… ese apellido ya no significa nada para mi…-

Aquella afirmación le arranco un primer gozo al demonio peli azul

-entonces supongo que es verdad…. Que abandonaste la iglesia…- agregaba él, un tanto entusiasta, Xenovia dentro de su actuación simplemente cerraba sus ojos, pasando derecho de él

-no me interesa lo que tenga que decir, le recomiendo que se largue antes de que lo mate o que Hyodo Issei lo haga…-

La mención del nombre del castaño hizo sonreír al peli azul de manera crápula

-ah ya, por ese pobre diablo de Hyodo Issei no tienes que preocuparte… le ordene a ese perro de guerra que se quedara en su hogar y obedeció tranquilamente mi orden…-

La mirada de Xenovia se afilaba ante ese comentario, para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa sarcástica

-no me es tan fácil creer que el mismo Hyodo Issei que pudo hacerle frente a Kokabiel este subordinado a un pobre diablo pardillo y mocoso… no me hagas reír…-

Obviamente Diodora se había picado con tales palabras, pero tenía que seguir con su actuación de hombre interesado

-puede ser, pero a diferencia de un pobre y lastimero perro rabioso que es ese demonio de clase baja, yo soy un noble del linaje Astaroth, un demonio de la más alta clase… evidentemente él también es consciente de mi superioridad y por eso me ha hecho caso de no venir a atacarte…-

Xenovia miraba con cierto interés al peli azul con eso dicho

-oh… interesante…- bufo girándose para quedar de frente al sangre pura -…¿puedo preguntar el por que ordenaste eso?...-

-por supuesto para protegerte…- contesto este sonriendo solemnemente -…tú fuiste traicionada por todo en lo que creías para luego ser tachada de bruja por cosas que se salieron de tu control…- continuaba este con un tono ameno y casi arrullador -…una chica tan noble, pura y bondadosa no debería haber tenido que pasar por todo eso, al menos para mí, no mereces sufrir mas, mucho menos por ser cazada por un demonio de quinta y asqueroso como lo es el dragoncito basura de Hyodo Issei…-

Diodora llevaba una mano a su pecho mientras le extendía la otra a la peli azul como un gesto de respeto

-no puedo imaginar todo el sufrimiento por el que has pasado, sin embargo, si puedo decir que tu historia me ha conmovido y quisiera hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte, todo lo que este en mis condiciones…-

Habiendo dicho eso, el bosque se quedaba en silencio, Diodora no cambiaba su postura mientras que Xenovia lo miraba con disimulada intriga hasta que finalmente bufaba un suspiro despectivo

-Diodora Astaroth ¿cierto?...- pregunto con sorna -… lo siento, no hay nada que el hermanito pequeño de Ajuka Beelzebub pueda ofrecerme…-

Aquella declaración descoloco inmediatamente al peliazul quien había quedado completamente atónito al ser tratado de manera tan despectiva por la santa en desgracia, para mayor consternación, la sonrisa de ella se ensanchaba

-no soy muy consciente de como es el tema del linaje demoniaco pero no me podría importar menos, la iglesia tiene un expediente tuyo interesante… el hijo menor de la casa Astaroth que siempre se regodea de los logros de su familia así como de todas las facilidades que este le otorga… pese a ser conocido como uno de los seis jóvenes demonios prometedores, su equipo es el más débil y patético que hay en este grupo… esto debido a su manía de tener antiguas doncellas sagradas en su equipo las cuales tienen un poder de combate en extremo bajo…-

La expresión de Diodora ante esa revelación se rompió por completo, desencajando su rostro en un rictus de furia mal contenida

-…te seré sincera, esta última parte no me importa en absoluto, tú y tus fetiches cuanto menos me importan una mierda… es cierto que tras abandonar la iglesia estoy en busca de cómo ganarme la vida y pensaba incluso en hacer alianzas con los demonios de la zona, sin embargo, tu eres bastante patético como para plantearte como aliado mucho menos como mi dueño… el hermanito pequeño de AjukaBeelzebub no es absolutamente nada que me pueda ser útil o interesarme como hombre… así que hasta luego…-

Sin decir más, Xenovia caminaba tranquilamente dejando a un consternado Diodora quien se quedó de pie apretando sus puños con su orgullo hecho pedazos

 _-esta puta ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!...-_

Sin embargo, antes de entrar en cólera, analizo las palabras de ella, lo estaba infravalorando precisamente por eso que lo infravaloraba todo el mundo, por ser el tonto y estúpido hermano menor del gran Ajuka Astaroth ascendido a Beelzebub ¿acaso esa no era la razón por la que se unió a la Brigada del Caos?...-

-¿y si te dijera que pronto yo estaré por encima del título de Beelzebub?...- pregunto este sin voltear a mirar, escuchando como el caminar de Xenovia se detenía en seco

-ohhh ¿en serio?¿cómo es eso?...- pregunto esta con un tono y una sonrisa seductora

Complacido, Diodora asentía y giraba para quedar nuevamente de frente a ella, no le importaba mucho que ella terminara de unirse a él, solo requería que le llamase la atención, ya después forzarla y drogarla haría el resto del trabajo

-bueno mi estimada Xenovia, por supuesto que no quiero estar toda la vida bajo las faldas del imbécil de mi hermano mayor, por lo que bueno, si el alto concejo demoniaco decidió que él era más apto que yo para tomar el puesto de Beelzebub, únicamente lo que tengo que hacer es destruir al actual concejo y plantear uno nuevo…-

Xenovia sonreía complacida, el tipo había mordido el anzuelo considerablemente fácil… inclusive alguien tan densa como ella entendía la suma estupidez de su interlocutor y los considerables problemas de auto estima que tenía para obligarle a abrir su boca de esa manera con una extraña…-

-suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- continuaba ella picando al peli azul para que cantara cual canario -…no me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías…-

-actualmente estoy trabajando con la facción de los antiguos señores demonios…-

La contundencia de la declaración interrumpió las palabras de la peli azul, al quedar estática, Diodora complacido alzaba sus manos en señal de seguridad y control

-…trabajo en conjunto con ellos en una organización llamada la Brigada del Caos, nuestro objetivo es tumbar al actual gobierno de los cuatro reyes demonio actuales los cuales son una desgracia para nuestra raza… por supuesto cuando lo hagamos tomaremos el poder y gobernaremos el inframundo como mejor nos parezca…- habiendo dicho eso el peli azul tomaba a Xenovia por sus hombros apoyándola sobre un árbol mirándola divertida -…¿acaso crees que haya un mejor aliado que yo para ti teniendo todo ese poder?...-

Xenovia reclinaba su cabeza mirándolo seductoramente

-vaya… ¿eso quiere decir que estas traicionando a tu familia únicamente para obtener poder?...-

Si bien la pregunta era brusca, el tono seductor con el que ella lo había dicho persuadió por completo al Astaroth

-bueno, no me importa hacer lo que tenga que hacer o lo que tenga que tomar para cumplir mis objetivos y deseos… nadie es la excepción…-

Habiendo dicho eso, alzaba su mano sobre la mejilla de la peli azul quien no le hizo ascos a este gesto, aun cuando este poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse para besarla

-¿así que… que dices? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?...- pregunto con tono seductor cerrando más la distancia entre ambos -… prometo saciar cada deseo y llenarte con todos los placeres que la carne pueda disfrutar…-

El peli azul finalmente cerraba sus ojos esperando el contacto final, sin embargo lejos de sentir eso…

GUUGGGHHHH

Lo que sintió fue un fuerte rodillazo en sus testículos, haciéndolo caer inmediatamente al piso resintiendo el horrible dolor así como impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente, al alzar la mirada se encontró únicamente con la mirada despectiva de la antigua exorcista, no había un ápice de burla no nada que se pareciera a una expresión de triunfo

-he conocido toda clase de seres en el pasado, personas de bien, paganos, ángeles caídos y demonios; aun así y todo puedo decir que definitivamente eres la peor escoria entre todos ellos, débil, patético y acomplejado mocoso, gracias por darme lo que necesitaba…- finiquito ella posando su pie en su cabeza para luego empujarlo al suelo despectivamente -…espero no volver a verte nunca basura…-

En el piso, con sus testículos y su orgullo hecho trizas, el peli azul babeando apretaba sus dientes desquebrajándose por completo saliendo de su papel de salvador

-¡tú maldita puta!¡si eso quieres!...-

Las cartas se habían destapado en la mesa y si ella no se quería unir a el por las buenas, simplemente lo haría de la forma que lo ameritaría el tratar con una santa guerrera… a la fuerza

Alrededor de Xenovia una serie de sombras comenzaban a arremolinarse rodeándola por completo, haciendo que ella en respuesta preparase su mano izquierda para desenfundar su espada, le costaba saber cuántas eran exactamente pero sabía que habían más de una docena, y las que lograba percibir con su vista vestían una capucha que hacía más difícil saber su posicionamiento con la vista

Fue cuestión de segundos que toda ruta por la que pudiera escapar hubiese sido bloqueada por sus enemigos. Uno de estos se hacía al costado de Diodora ayudándole a levantarse

-¡entonces tendré que tomarte a la fuerza!...- grito Diodora encolerizado

-Tsk…-

En respuesta Xenovia simplemente chasqueo la lengua alzando su guardia, habían aproximadamente dieciséis enemigos incluyendo a Diodora, rápidamente noto que las mujeres encapuchadas eran sus sequito

La tensión se notaba en su rostro, era una situación bastante difícil de manejar

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡ZORRA ESTUPIDA!...- gritaba Diodora desencajándose de la risa al notar que su oponente era consciente de su predicamento -…¡pensaba hacértelo fácil, pero ahora por tu altanería y arrogancia te moleré a golpes antes de traerte conmigo y te prometo que cuando estés en mis dominios desearas no irte… claro, no sin primero darte un escarmiento adecuado para que aprendas a respetarme!...-

Xenovia no obstante ya había desenfundado su espada empuñándola fuertemente con ambas manos, haciendo que nuevamente Diodora estallase en risa

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...- carcajeaba casi a lagrima viva -…¡dime puta ¿Dónde está la famosa Durandal?!¡La súper espada sagrada que no puede ser empuñada por otra que no sea tu?! JAH ¡¿no puedes usarla verdad?!...- preguntaba torciendo su rostro en gestos mórbidos -…¡si sacas esa abominación acá no solo los demonios sino la iglesia sabrán que estas acá y en menos de diez minutos estarás muerta!¡Ríndete!¡no tienes escapatoria?...-

Xenovia miraba a sus alrededores observando a sus enemigos, analizándolos…

-¡¿Qué dices?!...- preguntaba el mórbido demonio divertido -…tira tu espada, si lo haces solo hare que te rompan las piernas…-

El silencio era absoluto, la brisa soplaba levemente mientras la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes del cielo

Tras unos segundos, Xenovia rompía toda posición de defensa

-bueno, parece que si las cosas se mantienen así no voy a salir bien librada de esta…- anuncio por lo alto acariciándose el cuello

Diodora sonreía jubiloso

-¡entonces tira tu…!-

-¡no me he rendido imbécil!...- anuncio la peli azul con un claro tono de superioridad que rápidamente puso en guardia a todas quienes le rodeaban -…lo que dije es que si me mantenía como estaba actualmente no podría ganar…- habiendo dicho eso, una sonrisa confiada se esbozaba en su rostro -…pero eso se puede arreglar…-

De manera incomprensible para Diodora, Xenovia clavaba su espada en el suelo, al principio creyó que ella iba a llamar a su espada sagrada pero en cambio llevo sus manos a sus aretes retirándolos con un exagerado movimiento femenino

Tras quitárselos… Xenovia respiraba hondamente, sintiendo como la corrupción de su sangre se desataba nuevamente, a diferencia de en ocasiones pasadas, ella misma dándole la bienvenida

-¡pe…pero…¿pero qué es esto?!...- pregunto confundido y atolondrado el demonio Astaroth, tras quitarse sus pendientes, por alguna razón el aura que emitía Xenovia se había hecho pesado y similar al de un demonio, sin contar que cuando ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, estos se habían cambiado de color, de su particular tinte dorado a unos negros como la noche…-¡¿Qué significa esto?!¡¿Por qué una santa de la iglesia está emitiendo ese aire tan sucio y pútrido?!...-

Por su parte Xenovia tomaba nuevamente la espada, sentía claramente como su enojo disimulado cambiaba a una ira abrumadora y a su vez, como el aire viciado por la presencia de los demonios le pedía entrar en acción sin reserva, usando todo el poder que disponía tras haber sido corrompida por Issei

STROOOMMMPPPP

Un cráter quedo en el suelo que ella estaba pisando hasta hacia unos instantes para ser secundado por un haz negro que zigzagueaba rebotando entre los árboles, los puntos donde había un enemigo y era alcanzado por este haz

SPLAAASSSHHHH

Terminaban con el enemigo de momento cayendo en pedazos sin siquiera haber roto en ningún momento su guardia de ataque, nunca entendieron que fue lo que paso aun cuando ya era demasiado tarde

-¡¿Qué?!...- balbuceo Diodora sin poder procesar lo ocurrido, en menos de un segundo sintió como una gran parte de sus fichas se desprendían de su ser, clara señal de que habían muerto… sin embargo lo único que observaban sus ojos era un leve destello rebanando todo en su camino limpiamente como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla

Xenovia por su parte dentro de lo que su mente asimilaba sus acciones estaba completamente asombrada aun dentro de su cólera, su velocidad era prácticamente igual a cuando empuñada la Excalibur Rapidly y sus movimientos eran contundentes y poderosos a tal punto de cortar a sus enemigas con el tronco del árbol incluido de un solo tajo

Antes nunca se hubiera imaginado a si misma asesinando por iniciativa propia y por gusto, la iglesia le había educado para hacerlo únicamente en nombre de Dios y las tareas que este le encomendaba, cualquier ejecución fuera de esa lógica era un acto vil e impío

Pero esta vez, no había ninguna razón para contenerse, sin interesarse en su futuro en la iglesia, el bienestar de su enemigo o las normas mínimas de caballería y todo intento de contemplación moral en el campo de batalla, era el momento que su ser le había estado pidiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo

Matar por el mero gusto de hacerlo y el placer que le provocaba cortar y destruir, un placer en ese momento mil veces mayor que cuando se encontraba destruyendo el laboratorio en el edificio de la iglesia

Antes de darse cuenta, Diodora solo pudo sentir mas no ver como la sirviente que hacia un rato le había ayudado a levantarse era cortada en tres movimiento, haciendo que un remedo de trozos de carne cayeran al suelo dejando en su lugar un charco de sangre para luego sentir su cuello siendo apretado por una mano y ser empujado contra un árbol de manera estrepitosa

GUAAGGGHHHH

Un escupitajo de sangre salió de su boca, la fuerza del agarre de quien lo tenía prisionero no le dejaba si quiera respirar bien, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que aún se escuchaban las ramas cayendo al suelo tras ser cortadas. Tras eso, el silencio se apoderaba nuevamente del bosque, un silencio roto únicamente por el jadear de Xenovia y los ruidos corporales de Diodora tratando de respirar y recomponerse

-ma…maldita…- babeaba el peli azul en shock -…¡¿Qué coño significa esto?!...- su tono se alzaba cada vez más aun por encima de lo que su dolor le permitía -…¡¿Por qué una exorcista tiene este olor a demonio?!-

Desde su punto de vista, destacaba prominentemente el rostro sonriente de Xenovia cubierta en gran parte de su ser por la sangre de sus súbditas, con sus pupilas completamente contraídas a tal punto de casi parecer únicamente dos puntos en el negro de sus ojos

-podemos decir que eso es mi culpa…-

Una tercera voz llamo la atención de Diodora Astaroth quien lastimándose alzo su mirada para ver sobre esta una silueta extraña que no podía verse bien entre las sombras, lo que si destacaba es que estaba de cuclillas con sus brazos apoyado en sus codos y las dos prominentes e imponentes alas de demonio

Lo que si reconoció fue la voz de quien estaba ahí

-¡¿Hyodo… Issei?!-

-en persona…- contesto este descendiendo al suelo levantando el polvo donde aterrizo permitiéndole al demonio noble ver claramente de nuevo a su anfitrión, sin embargo, esta vez se veía completamente cambiado, su mirada era completamente diferente a la amena y amable de la tarde, sus pupilas se encontraban también contraídas y la sonrisa que estaba a un paso de ser la de un tiburón eran complementadas por unas alas que se recogían casi a manera de capa sobre su cintura -…entonces… ¿Cómo va la cacería de Xenovia Quarta?...- tras la pregunta volteaba a mirar alrededor del bosque para ver el lugar cortado en varias partes y lleno de sangre -…no parece que muy bien… ¿tú que dirías Xen?...- le preguntaba Issei a la antigua exorcista quien lo miraba ya fuera de su rictus de ira -…¿le está yendo bien cazándote?...-

-no, pienso lo mismo que tú, creo que no le está yendo muy bien…- contestaba ella totalmente seria pero con un claro marcado sarcástico

-diablos, que desafortunado…- finiquitaba Issei riendo levemente

Cabía decir que Diodora estaba completamente confundido y enojado sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto basura?!...- le pregunto el demonio noble a Issei llamando su atención -…¡¿Qué está pasando acá?!...-

La mirada de Issei paseaba por las distintas partes del bosque con un gesto meditativo

-¿Qué puede estar pasando acá? Vamos a ver…- contestaba el castaño desvariando un poco con su mano en su mentón -… ¡ya sé que está pasando acá!...- contesto entusiasta para luego quitar la mano de Xenovia del cuello de Diodora y proceder a tomarlo él del cuello de su chaqueta estrellándolo nuevamente contra el árbol -…¡resulta que un pedazo de basura ha venido a mi territorio a burlarse de mí en mi casa, burlarse de quienes vivieron conmigo y luego se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir que quería abusar de manera nauseabunda de mi chica…- la mirada del castaño se afilaba sobre Diodora liberando toda intensión asesina en su ser -…eso es lo que está pasando niño…-

El miedo en la cara de Diodora era para enmarcar, con solo verlo a los ojos sentía como ese demonio de segunda podía matarlo de manera similar a como habían muerto sus sirvientes, sin entender que había ocurrido. Por lo que para extrañeza y alivio suyo este opto por soltarlo para que cayese de bruces al suelo y pudiera toser, sin embargo, a sus oídos no había escapado el último detalle

-tu…¿Tu chica?...- pregunto este alterado, permitiendo que Issei sonriera ampliamente

-sí, mi chica…- contesto el dragón rojo rodeando a Xenovia con su brazo por la cintura -…veras, Xenovia y yo somos… mmmm… como decirlo… una pareja…- sentencio con alevosía al revelar esa verdad -…y como pareja que somos entenderás que la quiero por no decir que la amo y que llegue un completo hijo de puta con complejos de inferioridad a tratar de meterse con ella no es algo que me haga ni puta gracia…-

Los ojos del peli azul temblaban, mas al ver como la "santa" posaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su detestable estorbo

-¡pero si ella mato a tus padres!...- grito iracundo el demonio Astaroth señalándolos con el dedo temblando -…¡voló la puta ciudad y te hizo esas heridas con agua bendita!¡¿Cómo coño se supone que me crea que lo que dices es verdad basura?!...-

-ah si ese detalle…- contestaba Issei restándole importancia de manera jocosa -…detallitos menores, lo que es importante es que tras conocernos pues bueno, nuestra relación avanzo y digamos que… nos hicimos bastante íntimos… ¿verdad preciosa?...-

-bastante…- contestaba Xenovia acariciando el pecho del castaño con su dedo índice mirándolo con completo cariño -…pequeño demonio tonto, jamás me uniría a ti ni aunque me forzaran teniendo a Issei kun conmigo, el me da todo lo que necesito para estar satisfecha y ser muy feliz…después de todo, yo le prometí que siempre me vería increíblemente hermosa únicamente para él-

Si bien el gesto de Xenovia denotaba total confianza y satisfacción, dentro de su mente era un completo hilo de nervios, nunca antes se había puesto en esa clase de situaciones y la poca información que tenía para tratar de jugar ese juego la tenia de lo que había aprendido, duélale o no, de Ekatherina

 _-wow, parece que de verdad esta chica ha pasado mucho tiempo con la asistente de Kokabiel…-_

Incluso Raynare también pensaba lo mismo, ergo Issei de la misma manera

Todo ello tenia molesto e iracundo a Diodora Astaroth…ese miserable dragón de segunda no solo estaba osando burlarse de él, sino que también le había quitado a su presa más deseada recientemente y no siendo eso suficiente ahora le restregaba todo eso en la cara… especialmente un detalle

-¡el olor y la presencia de demonio!...- exclamo más a manera de monologo que de grito hacia ellos -…¡¿eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya han… pero aun así ella no debería estar asi… pero…?!...-

-si…- contesto la peli azul chasqueando la lengua -…ya tuvimos sexo… y el me hizo completamente suya…mmmmmm no, más bien yo lo hice completamente mío…- contestaba genuinamente entusiasta la peli azul -…probablemente él tenga mejores genes que los tuyos, ya sabes, es uno de los dragones legendarios y tú eres un remedo de demonio noble…-

-no es necesario entrar en tantos detalles…- agregaba Issei fingiendo molestia de manera poco creíble aunque por dentro le chocaba aunque solo habían tenido sexo cuando él la había violado esa noche en el bosque

Diodora sentía que esa era su derrota completa, ese grandísimo hijo de puta pedazo de escoria de la peor calaña no solamente se había ligado a Xenovia Quarta y lo había engañado, sino que también le había arrebatado su pureza, la parte que era la más importante para él, en cólera comenzó a gruñir, pero articulando lo dicho no demoro en vislumbrar la oportunidad de vengarse

-¡JA!¡HAHA!...- comenzó a reir jadeando nuevamente señalando a Issei -…¡¿te das cuenta que estas escondiendo en territorio de Ajuka Beelzebub a una criminal buscada por el inframundo?!¡una que atento directamente contra no solo las vidas de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, sino contra la de los habitantes humanos de este lugar!¡un crimen que es altamente castigado!¡tanto para el culpable como para quienes la protejan!...- jadeando relamiéndose los labios Diodora sonreía como un tiburón -…¡Estas acabado Hyodo!¡Tan pronto le cuente esto a Rias Gremory y a Riser Phoenix lo que te espera a ti es un infierno!... y respecto a esta furcia…- agrego ahora mirando a Xenovia -…¡te puedo decir que todo lo que me encargare que le termine pasando va a hacer que ella ruegue su muerte lo más rápido posible!...-

La mirada de Issei se estrechó considerablemente, haciéndole pensar a Diodora que los tenía en sus manos, las mejillas del castaño se habían tensado considerablemente haciendo que él en consecuencia sacase un cigarrillo para prenderlo y darle una amplia bocanada, liberando el aire a su costado

-vaya, esto se salió de mi previsión…- murmuro Issei con solemnidad, arrancándole una sonrisa de júbilo al peli azul

-¿en serio?...- preguntaba Xenovia un tanto intrigada

-si, en serio, esto no estaba dentro de mis cálculos…- contestaba Issei mirando nuevamente a Diodora con un claro gesto marcado de desprecio -… que este tipo resultara ser tremendo estúpido…-

La sonrisa del peli azul se borró prácticamente de inmediato

-¿lo tienes?...- pregunto Issei a Xenovia

-por supuesto…- contestaba la peli azul sacando de la manga de su guante de combate un pequeño dispositivo delgado que se había enrollado en su antebrazo -…aquí está todo…-

Diciendo eso ella le pasaba el dispositivo al castaño, para que este oprimiera el pequeño botón del centro

PFFF

 _-vaya… ¿eso quiere decir que estas traicionando a tu familia únicamente para obtener poder?...-_

 _-bueno, no me importa hacer lo que tenga que hacer o lo que tenga que tomar para cumplir mis objetivos y deseos… nadie es la excepción…-_

Solo basto ese fragmento de una grabación de alta calidad para que la piel de Diodora terminara de palidecerse, lo ocurrido era obvio, mirando hacia arriba podía observar la sonrisa triunfante de Issei puesto que tenía la sartén agarrada por el mango

-ya que quieres entrar en el juego de contarle la verdad a todos sobre mi pequeño secreto con Xen chan, yo puedo hacer lo mismo y revelarle tu relación con la Brigada del Caos a Ajuka sama…- anuncio Issei vacilón -…por mi parte lo peor que me puede pasar es volverme un demonio exiliado y siendo así podría irme con el pibon que tengo como novia a algún lugar a vivir tranquilamente ofreciendo servicio de caza sobrenatural para sobrevivir, por otra parte, tu mi estimado pedazo de mierda parlante, serás desterrado de tu familia, se te quitaran todos los bienes y lujos que tengas a tu nombre y tus sirvientas serán liberadas y entregadas a Dios sabrá quién… y eso solo en el mejor de los casos, directamente te iras a purgar una no muy agradable condena en alguna parte de los círculos más profundos del infierno si las cosas se ponen agrias… ¿Quién de los dos pierde más?...-

Diodora estaba completamente contra las cuerdas, aterrado y en la palma de las manos del castaño, su situación lo tenía tan sofocado que no demoro en liberar lágrimas

-pero como soy un muy buen tipo aunque se trate de una escoria como tú, te ofrezco el que te largues tranquilamente de este lugar, no te vuelvas a aparecer en la puta vida delante de mis ojos o los de mi querida Xenovia y que lo hagas calladito… por que donde Ajuka sama, Buchou o Riser Phoenix aparezcan donde vivo así sea para sugerirme algo de lo hablado aquí esta noche… sacare esta grabación y se la pasare directamente a tu querido hermano…- tras haber dado ese ultimátum el castaño tomaba al demonio noble del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del suelo y dejándolo a no más de quince centímetros de su rostro -…¿capisci?...-

-ha..hai…- contestaba tembloroso el peli azul quien creía que ya todo había terminado ahí, sin embargo

SMASSSSSHHHHHH

Un poderoso izquierdazo era acertado en toda su nariz reventándole el tabique y haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar descontroladamente

-¡AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!-

Nuevamente Issei acercaba su rostro al del peli azul quien aún resentía claramente el dolor por lo que lo miraba tembloroso

-otra cosa importante, por mi puedes largarte e ir a hacerle a Asia todas las cosas que se te vengan en gana… porque te garantizo desde esta noche, que en el momento en el que menos lo esperes, cuando estés durmiendo, comiendo o en tus momentos más íntimos yo iré y cobrare con el doble de sangre todo lo que le hayas hecho hasta ese momento…-

Los ojos del peli azul temblaban descontroladamente ante la sed de sangre que despedía su interlocutor en ese momento

-para tu buena fortuna incluso a mí me quedaría difícil encubrir la muerte de un bastardo como tú, así que por más deseos que tenga, por esta noche no morirás…- tras eso con una sonrisa mórbida el castaño se acercaba lo más que podía a la cara de Diodora -…pero lo harás muy pronto…-

Finalmente con tal afirmación, Diodora Astaroth no pudo manejar más la presión, perdiendo el conocimiento inmediatamente permitiendo que Issei finalmente lo soltase y lo dejara caer al suelo

Toda tensión o instinto asesino desaparecieron casi de inmediato, dejando solamente a la pareja de pie mirando al inconsciente demonio de clase alta

-salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé…- susurro Issei con un tono menos satisfecho del que le hubiera gustado utilizar

-sí, hasta para mí se me hizo un completo imbécil el soltar todo lo que sabía nada más dándole algo de cuerda…- murmuro ella en respuesta volteando a mirar a Issei con un toque divertido en contraste con el gesto serio de él -…¿me hubieras obligado a usar métodos más "persuasivos" para socavarle información de haber sido más reacio a hablar?...-

-para nada…- contesto sin voltearla a mirar o cambiar su tono de voz -…tú eres una persona demasiado valiosa para mí como para obligarte a pasar por eso…-

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Xenovia haciéndole dar un respingo, puesto que no esperaba tal clase de palabras de cariño, sin embargo no demoro en sonreír para luego pegar su frente en el hombro de él

-eso me hace muy feliz…- susurro por lo bajo, la sensación de sentirse genuinamente querida por alguien le llenaba bastante, en respuesta sintió como la mano de Issei tomaba la suya con un suave apretón para luego sentir un beso en la corona de su cabeza

-quédate esta noche conmigo…- pidió este con un tono triste, haciéndole notar a ella que quizás la idea de dejar a ese tipo con vida al menos por ahora no era algo que él pudiera asimilar con facilidad

-claro…- contesto con cariñoso entusiasmo -…es mí deber cuidar de ti para que cumplas tu promesa de hacer arder el inframundo…-

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del castaño

-vamos…- fue lo último que susurro dándose la vuelta para ser secundado por Xenovia, dejando en ese lugar a Diodora Astaroth y los pedazos de carne que ahora eran sus sirvientas

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 10**

 **RED DE SOMBRAS**


	11. Chapter 11

**al perder por segunda ocasion contra Riser Phoenix, Issei entra en una crisis existencial comenzando a llevarse lo mejor de si, Xenovia al saber la verdad prohibida, perder el lugar al cual volver y quedar a la deriva comenzara a cuestionarse sobre el significado de su vida, ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren?¿mas cuando ambos estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Highschool DxD pertenecen a su fandom en fanfiction por que muchas cosas que se escriben al pajazo aqui son mejores que la novela original y tienen mas sentido, sin mas que decir, prosigo**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad 2: Fic hecho en conjunto con Aereth**

* * *

 **FWTERROTISTA: Pues** **agárrate** **de tu abuela cuando veas que Bustercall ha publicado de nuevo**

 **KAISITO HYOUDOU: Me da ternurita ver que esperabas al menos un mes y cuando entro a la pagina para updatear se habian borrado todos los docs del archivo reciente (se borran a los 90 dias) asi que muy lo siento por la demora y no lo digo con sarcasmo, bueno, supongo que puedo prometer que estare por aca ya mas seguido PD1: estoy totalmente de aceurdo PD2:Ya tenia algo asi en el cross con Yumekui Merry pero no es un fic muy popular, puedes pasar siempre a verlo**

 **TENZALUCARD123: supongo que si... supongo que no... ponele**

 **ERENDIR: Por que no puedo updatear sin primero hacer alusion al rollito de canela demasiado tierno y dulce para este mundo oscuro y mas este perfil controlado por un egolatra misantropo. de hecho, si he tenido cada detallito que he subido en cuenta, despues de todo el hacerlo es un principio dramatico conocido como "El arma de Chejov" puede googlearlo para entender con mas claridad a lo que me refiero, lo puedo resumir en que nada ha sido puesto al azar**

 **HYAKKY YAKO: Primero que todo, gracias, trato de que el cambio no sea tan general o tan contundente como para que no entre en el campo de los Ooc, por eso todo cambio en las personalidades ha sido construido desde la base del Canon o desde los hechos del fic, me siento algo orgulloso de ese aspecto. y muy buenas preguntas, pero las respondere en otra cuestion because la causa**

 **DDRAIG9: jah, ya con el primer comentario te tengo que dar las gracias, asi se que he estado haciendo el trabajo bien... y bien, las cosas aqui ya se comienzan a despegar del canon puesto que la guerra se reanudo, o sea ya no hay competencias olimpicas entre las facciones ni nada, solo guerra total. y bueno, sobre lo de las esperanzas que tienes de que no termine esto bien solo dire "no esperes un final feliz de un cuento de terror" y saltandome directamente al PD: es un tema complejo por que no le pongo tanta tiza al tema, pero si lo puedo hacer a la carrera seria**

 **1\. Xenovia 2. Rossweise 3. Akeno 4. Rias y de ahi para abajo como que nada por que no presto atencion realmente a tanta tipa que poco o nada hace en la historia, y pongo de 1 a Xenovia basicamente por que es la unica que termina teniendo aspiraciones en la novela que no giran unicamente en torno al pene de Issei**

 **AUTOR GODZ: entendido, aca esta**

 **GUEST: Pues preparate para volarte la cabeza por que volvi a actualizar**

 **GUERREROWALKER: bueno hombre, gracias, es que toca variar un poco la cosa**

 **LYKAN-GTX: primero que nada, gracias por los halagos mi hermano, casi se sienten inmerecidos asi que hare lo que mejor pueda para estar a la altura de lo que dices, ahora, respondiendo a la pregunta (la cual por cierto tienes un muy buen punto ahi) es por que basicamente si bien las novelas y la serie pintan a Issei como alguien demasiado importante, a nivel de politica y demas, es solo otra persona mas por mas talentosa que esta sea (recordemos que neutralmente es mas valioso un demonio puro que un demonio reencarnado por el tema de la preservacion de la raza) por eso no se le pone tanta atencion a Issei como si a Rias y a Riser (ahi se responde tu segunda pregunta no se puede hacer concesiones pesadas por lo que basicamente es alguien reemplazable) por lo demas me guardo las respuestas por que hacen parte de la trama, espero entiendas**

 **TRYNDAMER95: repetire, Pues preparate para agarrarte de las paredes o de tu abuela por que aca hay mas**

 **BELTEGRIM CLOWN: algun dia puede que escriba algo propio, algun dia, digo, el cash es importante a la hora de escribir**

 **EL GEAR: oye, muchisimas gracias, aca esta el siguiente cap y espero que sea todo lo que tu esperas**

 **SASHA EL MARTIR: hombre muchisimas gracias, supongo que si es tu historia favorita es mi deber entonces meterle un poco mas de empeño, cosa que prometo que hare**

 **GOTOSLEEP000: me encantan esta clase de comentarios ya, hasta me escribo algo de mi autoria y todo**

 **ALEXKAISER56: Dudo que esto se pudiera adaptar al anime, le pasaria lo mismo que a deadtube**

 **REGULUS; Ahhh ya hacia falta un poquito de estos sabrosos flares, eso si, por fa trabajate un poco mejor el Bait por que este es pobre como el culo (fliparas en colores colega pero en DxD no es el unico fandom en el que escribo y de hecho ya he publicado en Shingeki no Kyojin, borrandolo al rato por que alla solo predomina el YAOI) por cierto, me encanta tu uso del "** Espero no ofender a su eminencia al escritor de escritores al erudito de última generación en traje de paño, pero parece ser que todo te ofende" **espera ahora saco una cita directa de tu ultimo review antes de este: "** Espero que mi comentario te ofenda bastante, encabronate que me vale madres...Imbécil." **que no me ofendo compañero, pero por favor, coherencia y articulacion entre cerebro y dedos antes de escribir que yo esperaria que no masticaras la sopa**

 **BRABBITKAMI: jajaja gracias, no pense que habia logrado el efecto Gundam en alguien con este fic, con eso ya me doy por satisfecho. y bueno, vamos a ver, aun falta un buen trecho para el final, probablemente lo este publicando cuando ya este criando a mis hijos pero que lo publico lo publico**

* * *

 **** **JARDÍN** **DE LOS PECADORES**

 **CAPITULO 11**

* * *

-chicos…- llamaba a sus compañeros de clase quienes interesados detenían sus actividades para voltear a mirar a su compañero -…quisiera hablar algo con todos ustedes…- sentenciaba con un tono sereno pero firme

En la esquina inferior izquierda, en el asiento más cercano a la salida Xenovia recostaba su mentón contra su puño a diferencia de todo el mundo totalmente desinteresada en el llamado de atención de su compañero

-yo sé que todos hemos estado teniendo un tiempo difícil durante las últimas semanas…- empezaba este yendo directo al grano, razón por la cual todos los presentes en el salón, tanto los demonios infiltrados como los humanos normales no demoraron en atizarse a la seriedad del tema -…perdimos a muchos… familiares, amigos, conocidos; difícilmente sentiremos que la vida vuelva a ser la misma después de esto por más que levantemos la ciudad de nuevo. Inclusive en estos momentos no contamos con un concejo estudiantil puesto que su presidente y sus miembros murieron ese día…-

Xenovia rodaba los ojos, no pensaba mucho en los temas del concejo estudiantil de la escuela, aquel grupo dirigido por Sona Sitri, para evitarse muchas situaciones de política demoniaca en un territorio el cual ya no podía ser defendido por adolescentes las autoridades correspondientes prefirieron eliminar de la mente humana todo rastro de ella, así como de su grupo, una jugada acertada si lo que quería era buscar entre los demonios algún rastro del paradero de esta chica

-no les puedo prometer que pasaremos página, al menos no tan pronto, pero lo que sí quiero es que demos los primeros pasos pasa sobreponernos de esta tragedia, que esto no se convierta en un ancla que nos hunda por el resto de nuestras vidas…- suspirando profundamente el agarraba los bordes del escritorio del profesor con fuerza -…no creo que quienes murieron desearan vernos vivir amargados y estancados en el odio…-

-¿y tú que sugieres Hyodo?...- preguntaba uno de los humanos del lugar, el rebelde y apático sujeto que en su momento le había buscado pelea y por consecuencia había terminado con su cara estampada contra la pared, evidentemente ya no contaba con ningún recuerdo de eso -…hasta donde recuerdo eras de los tipos que más había mandado al diablo todo después de la muerte de tu familia…-

Todos en el salón asentían, no negaban que el mensaje de este estuviera bien, sin embargo, que quien en su momento parecía una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar cuyos ojos no destilaban nada que no fuera odio y desprecio ahora les hablase con ese tono sereno y más cuando les trataba de vender esperanza era cuando menos ridículo

Por eso mismo varios se exaltaron levemente cuando la mirada del mencionado se endurecía, una expresión intimidante más si se tenía en cuenta la forma en la que su cicatriz en el costado derecho de su rostro enmarcaba sus ojos afilados, no obstante, pese a la dureza de su gesto, tras haberse acercado a su compañero de clase poso su mano sobre su hombro y marcando un bizarro contraste, le dedicaba una sonrisa amable y condescendiente

-precisamente… durante el ataque que destruyo nuestra ciudad lo perdí todo, perdí a mis padres, sufrí lesiones que me deformaron de por vida, perdí las ganas de vivir… sé que no es una excusa y quiero aprovechar este momento para disculparme con todos ustedes por mi horrible comportamiento, por haber lastimado e intimidado a muchos de ustedes; sin embargo, por eso mismo, por que sentí que solamente me estaba hundiendo y estaba hundiendo a las pocas personas que quedaban a mi alrededor es que me di cuenta que no podía seguir así, quiero que las cosas vayan a mejor, que esta horrible mierda que ha sucedido no sea el final de nuestras vidas…- diciendo eso llevaba su mano a su pecho y de paso le daba una mirada a todos sus compañeros sin quitar las mano que tenía en el hombro del buscapleitos -…quiero ofrecerme a ser quien dé el primer paso por todos para reconstruir al menos nuestra identidad como estudiantes de esta escuela…-

El cuchicheo comenzaba a alzarse cuando todos los estudiantes hablaban entre sí a excepción de Xenovia quien se dedicaba a leer la revista que tenía apoyada en su asiento, sensei estaba fuera del salón por petición de Issei para tan ridícula pantomima

-¿crees de verdad que un concejo estudiantil es algo que se pueda permitir esta escuela en este momento?...- preguntaba una de las chicas humanas un tanto interesada en el tema, todos volteaban a mirar a Issei quien sonreía gentilmente en respuesta

-tienes razón, si te refieres a un concejo estudiantil que se dedique a distribuir los recursos económicos y de infraestructura en los distintos clubes estudiantiles creo que es claro que es lo que menos necesitamos en este momento, pero sí creo que necesitamos a alguien que tome las riendas para que al menos este lugar vuelva a ser un sitio que nos haga sentir bienvenidos y que no solamente sea la remembranza de una tragedia, alguien que ayude a reconstruir lo que todos nosotros hemos perdido que no fue solo edificios y demás, sino también nuestra identidad…-

Nuevamente el barullo se alzaba mientras todos daban un punto de vista, tanto entre ellos como en voz alta esperando dar a entender su punto, Issei en silencio esperaba de pie con una mirada tranquila

-¿de verdad quieres echarte esa carga al hombro?...- preguntaba otro compañero de clase mirando dubitativo -…si bien el programa de inversión y protección está costeando las reparaciones de la escuela, estamos hablando de mucho trabajo únicamente por nada…-

-yo creo que este lugar y ustedes lo valen…- contesto este firme y con una sonrisa la cual se torció con un considerable sonrojo al ver como todos sus compañeros lo miraban con tanta atención después de lo respondido obligándole a rascarse la mejilla desviando la mirada como una doncella -…disculpen que la respuesta sea tan vergonzosa, pero es algo que creo de corazón…-

Las voces entusiastas comenzaron a aparecer entre risas y demás haciendo que el aura cuasi permanente de depresión y nostalgia que había invadido ese lugar desde la destrucción de la ciudad finalmente se disipase momentáneamente, Xenovia en contra parte rodaba los ojos y continuaba con su lectura

* * *

El día se había ido como había llegado, tras terminar la escuela Issei habiéndose subido al barco de ser el nuevo representante estudiantil se había impuesto la tarea de ayudar con el tema de la reconstrucción de la escuela quedándose después de clases, ella por su parte se había dirigido al edificio antiguo donde ahora estaba viviendo junto al dragón rojo, había aprovechado para entrenar unas cuantas horas y luego dedicarse al ocio, sin la doctrina de la que le hacía participe la iglesia cuando era exorcista, ahora la cantidad de tiempo libre de la que disponía era considerable y le preocupaba perder tanto su temple como su condición a la hora de combatir

Sin embargo, ese particular día había sido más rigurosa de la cuenta en su entrenamiento y su cuerpo había resentido ese esfuerzo obligándola a caer dormida a temprana hora debido al considerable descanso

-mmmmm…-Tras unas cuantas horas el hambre le obligaba a levantarse tras haber ido a dormir sin haber cenado adecuadamente -…¿Qué horas son?...- se preguntaba rascándose la cabeza chasqueando la lengua y mirando a un reloj que había en la pared el cual marcaba las 3.00am

Notando que faltaban aun varias horas para levantarse e ir a la escuela opto por seguir durmiendo hasta que al recostar nuevamente su cabeza en su cama noto las luces prendidas por debajo de su puerta llamando su atención. Llevada por su curiosidad se levantó de la cama notando que aún estaba en su traje de exorcista con el cual había entrenado, su cansancio había sido tal que ni eso había tomado en consideración antes de caer en su cama

Al entrar al salón principal de lo que antaño fue el salón del club de ocultismo vio que no había nadie ahí pese a estar la luz encendida, lo que si noto fue la puerta de la habitación de Issei abierta haciendo que ella entrara en esta para ver que estaba vacía

-¿Issei?...-

No puedo evitar preguntar, después de todo ¿a esa hora no debería estar durmiendo? Dejando ese pensamiento de lado siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta que sus pasos la llevaron finalmente a la entrada del baño, lugar donde también estaba prendida la luz haciendo que ella abriera inmediatamente

-¿Issei?...-

-¿uh?...-

Efectivamente el dragón emperador rojo estaba ahí, sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo Xenovia la dejo completamente boquiabierta. Este mismo se encontraba sentado en el piso recostado contra la pared con sus piernas extendidas, sus ojos no demostraban nada que no fuera un horrible cansancio que era resaltado por las pesadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, su cabello desordenado y la inercia de sus gestos y reacción, sin embargo aquello que llamo la atención de la exorcista fue un frasco de píldoras que descansaba en las manos de Issei el cual se tomó el descaro de coger sin permiso puesto que el frasco era distinto al que le había pasado Ekatherina

-¿Temazepam?...- pregunto ella viendo la etiqueta del frasco, leyendo más en detalle esta noto para que era su uso -…¿esto es un sedante?...- pregunto en tono de reproche al ver el contenido del frasco muy reducido y ver varias de las capsulas amarillas en el suelo

En respuesta Issei asentía desasociado

-sí, así es…- contestaba este escuetamente volviendo a reclinar su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con molestia, dando a entender que realmente estaba cansado de forzar sus ojos -…no he podido dormir bien…-

Xenovia iba a protestar, pero recordando los efectos colaterales que tenía la intoxicación en la sangre de Issei pensó que el insomnio que le obligaba a tomar esas píldoras era por estos, pero aquello llevaba a la siguiente pregunta

-¿desde cuándo necesitas de estas para dormir?...-

-desde hace un tiempo…- contestaba este por el cansancio incapaz de pensar lo suficiente para debatir o inventar una excusa -…esta cosa hace que no pueda dormir sin ser consumido por pesadillas bastante fuertes y… bueno, cada vez se hace peor y como ves, incluso estas ya no son suficientes para permitirme descansar durmiendo…-

Xenovia estrechaba sus ojos, Issei había estado cultivando una identidad en la escuela de falso mesías y mejor amigo de todos, para esto se había hecho con un papel de una persona entusiasta y energética ¿de verdad había estado fingiendo esa actitud estando tan horriblemente cansado como se mostraba ahora?

-¡¿siendo así entonces por que estas malgastando tiempo y energía en algo tan ridículo como la reconstrucción de la escuela?!...- preguntaba Xenovia claramente molesta al ver el estado demacrado de su pareja -…¡mírate!¡del cansancio eres incapaz incluso de mantener la cabeza arriba!...-

En respuesta Issei simplemente sonreía ajeno al enojo de la peli azul, sintiendo verdadera satisfacción aun dentro de su cansancio

-por qué esta ciudad se convertirá en la base de mi imperio…- respondió este particularmente entusiasta dentro de su estado -…quiero que este lugar se convierta en mi… nuestra propia arcadia y para eso tengo que hacerme con el favor de los humanos y demonios de este lugar… un rey no es rey sin súbditos sobre los quienes gobernar y en estos momentos tomar el poder por la fuerza es contraproducente… por lo que tengo que resolver eso por más trabajo que me cueste…-

Habiendo dicho eso como si fuera de hule, este levantaba su cabeza para su cuerpo arquearse antes de recostarse completamente contra la pared y apoyar su cabeza en está dedicándole una mirada divertida a la antigua exorcista

-los humanos de este lugar son fáciles de manipular, con los demonios infiltrados tengo que ingeniar algo que me permita ganarme su lealtad…o algo que me permita usarlos a mi antojo sin que Sirzech o Ajuka se den cuenta…-

Xenovia estrechaba la mirada, lo que planteaba Issei era estratégicamente cierto, su objetivo principal era el control de la ciudad y para eso no bastaba con la fuerza bruta, negociar con las personas que intervenían en las dinámicas de la ciudad en reconstrucción era sin duda un tema indispensable, el pensamiento estratégico del castaño pese a su desmesurado cansancio era en efecto la mejor línea de acción

No obstante, lo que le llamaba la atención haciéndole mirar con cierto desdén a Issei, era eso, su estado actual, el magno y poderoso dragón emperador rojo, sujeto que elimino a Kokabiel en un combate a mano y de paso barrio con la ciudad completa dejándola en la más absoluta ruina con una muestra de su poder. Ahora estaba ahí, recostado contra un muro tirado en el suelo con una apariencia desagradable, más muerto que vivo a su parecer

-¿si no duermes como pretendes hacer para cumplir con todo lo que has prometido hasta ahora?...- preguntaba ella con un tono agrio y despectivo

-algo se me ocurrirá…- contestaba este arrastrando sus palabras -…todo el mundo siempre espera que tenga una solución…- bufo fastidiado, sintiendo el peso de esas palabras con especial fastidio

No obstante, no espero ser jalado del cuello de su camisa por parte de su pareja quien lo alzaba con un solo brazo pegando su cara tan cerca de la de él cómo se lo permitía su postura

-espabila gusano…- bufaba ella sin ninguna clase de empatía -… muerto del sueño no me sirves para nada, no creas que dejare que faltes a todo lo que me prometiste tan fácilmente…-

Issei fastidiado apretaba sus dientes, pero su cansancio era evidente para tratar de responder a la hostilidad de su compañera quien de manera despectiva lo arrastraba por el suelo de camino a su habitación, al llegar a esta sin ninguna clase de contemplación o de cariño lo arrojaba a la cama, antes de que Issei pudiese protestar o tratar de levantarse, Xenovia sin ninguna clase de cuidado lo tomaba de ambas muñecas y lo presionaba contra las cobijas dejándolo totalmente expuesto

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo zorra?!...- gruño este molesto forcejeando cuanto podía, no obstante su cuerpo no respondía de ninguna manera

Ella por su parte simplemente sentía su enojo arder, no contra Issei directamente, sino contra ella misma

Le repugnaba su actual forma de ser en demasía y todo era por culpa del sujeto al que estaba conteniendo sin mayor esfuerzo, toda su perspectiva de ella como santa durante toda su vida chocaba contra todo lo que Hyodo Issei le hacía sentir, le había deformado por completo en la propia esencia de su ser y ahora toda clase de sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros y perversos le recorrían todo el tiempo. El desdén por la basura humana y demoniaca del lugar, la arrogancia y la avaricia de querer tener todo el poder del que pudiera disponer

El gusto por doblegar y humillar a sus enemigos, lo ocurrido noches atrás con Diodora Astharot le había estimulado como muy pocas cosas hasta ahora en su vida, recordar la sensación de dominación de ese momento era suficiente para que un leve residuo de flujo saliera de su intimidad en calor

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, doblegando a la persona a la que más detestaba y odiaba de corazón, pero que de la misma manera era la única que podía estar junto a ella y que la complementaba, este último sentimiento no era suficiente para que ella ignorase todos los sentimientos negativos que él le producía

 _-¡¿Por qué me haces sentir asi?!...-_ Gritaba ella internamente desesperada disfrazando todo dentro de un gesto absoluto de inexpresividad que era delatado por el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y el calor que emanaba de su ser, encerrados ambos en esa habitación el leve deje de sudor y de jadeos entre ambos comenzaba a viciar el ambiente

Un momento de debilidad del único hombre en su vida quien indefenso simplemente respiraba cansadamente, se podía decir que en su desesperación por tratar de dormir había mermado toda su fuerza física a menos de un uno por ciento y ahora no era diferente de un humano común enfermo. El perfecto momento para que ella capitulase en sus carnes todo el desprecio que sentía hacia él

No fue mediante heridas o ataques directos a su cuerpo la manera en la que ella desahogo su frustración, era inútil sabiendo que su propio ser le pertenecía ahora a él y esto le impedía revelarse de alguna manera contra quien ahora era su dueño

Los parpados de Issei se abrieron tan pronto sintió la arbitraria intromisión de los labios de Xenovia sobre los suyos, un ataque que lejos de ser un beso dentro de su simpleza, era la antigua exorcista comiendo desesperada de sus labios invadiendo su boca sin ninguna clase de permiso, hundiendo sus uñas en sus hombros con fiereza y aplastando su peso sobre él. El repulsivo gesto era lo suficientemente visceral a tal punto que la chica de cabellos azules tomándose sesiones de más de treinta segundos recorriendo la boca del castaño, paseando su lengua por el interior de la de él procedía de manera burlona con una sonrisa seductora a recorrer su rostro con su lengua

Issei sin habla trataba de reaccionar, pero su propio cuerpo estaba en su contra, ahora no solo era el cansancio generalizado, sino que el calor de la excitación comenzaba a recorrerlo no obstante aprisionándolo aún más, dejándolo a merced de su captora quien jadeando con una mirada viciosa y sonrisa predadora desabotonaba su camisa y rasgaba su camiseta roja, procediendo a morderlo sobre su clavícula arrancándole un alarido de dolor

-¡Maldicion!...- Gruño el dragón rojo indefenso llamando la atención de Xenovia quien extrañada de su repentino arranque se separaba sentándose sobre el abdomen de su pareja, jadeando, sintiendo su cara completamente acalorada y la sangre corriendo debajo de esta a toda velocidad

 _-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!...-_

se preguntó acomplejada y anonadada, llevando su mano a su rostro sentía un leve picor en este que tintineaba dejando cosquillas, examinándose a sí misma miraba como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba tanto como este podía desesperada en busca de aire y de nuevo, mirando debajo de ella, un indefenso Issei que se encontraba en un estado de excitación similar al de ella

momento en el que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba atacando visceralmente a su compañero indefenso buscando satisfacer con este todos sus más bajos instintos, tanto los sexuales como los de su moral hecha añicos, no pudo evitar pensar que si las cosas fueran como siempre, ella debería levantarse de ahí y disculparse, esa clase de sentimientos impuros en una hija de Dios era cuanto menos indigno y era una conducta que toda su vida debía luchar por mantener lejos de ella, la pureza era una virtud de una servidora de la iglesia

pero ella ya no lo era, solamente era una bruja echada a perder que se convirtió en basura en el momento que cedió a su propia curiosidad sobre si misma

un sentimiento que lejos de repugnarla le hizo relamerse gustosa.

Era extraño para ella, nunca antes había sido consciente de su propia condición como figura femenina, hacia una semana no habría sido consciente del exuberante cuerpo que ella cargaba, de sus voluptuosas curvas demasiado sugerentes para una niña que se articulaban magistralmente con sus músculos torneados por su entrenamiento, pero no por ello endurecidos de manera tosca, se podía decir que todo esto junto a su rostro de considerable belleza la hacía una mujer hermosa y deseable sexualmente. Al notarlo se dio cuenta de cómo en su vida el sexo opuesto le había mirado con esa clase de deseos impuros, desde sus más altos líderes en las más altas esferas religiosas, hasta los hombres que tenían la fortuna de mirarla si la capa con la que caminaba por las calles. Entre estos los distintos hombres que se acostaban y follaban furiosamente con Ekatherina justo al costado de ella no perdían rastro alguno de su ser y muchas veces pidieron a la caído por mancillarla a ella también, turnarse entre todos ellos con el gustoso final de dejarla bañada e impregnada de semen por completo rendida en el suelo siendo estos deseos borrados sin ninguna clase de complejo por parte de la ángel caído. Pensamiento que repugno en su momento a la antigua exorcista, pero que ahora tras todo se capitulaba en una única realidad.

La necesidad casi impía de Xenovia de saciar su frustración sexual por completo y quien se encargaría de esto sería el grandísimo hijo de perra que le había robado su virtud, así como su vida

Llegando a esa conclusión, con una sonrisa mórbida y alejada de toda virtud, Xenovia se recostaba nuevamente sobre él posándose al lado de su oreja

-entre más te resistas, más sufrirás… ¿así que por qué no lo disfrutas?...- preguntaba esta con un tono cargado de sensualidad que no tenía rastro de su característico estoicismo -…al principio puede doler, pero creo que los hombres no tienen este problema…-

Totalmente liberada de toda contemplación moral y ahora totalmente dominada por su libido Xenovia se permitía levantarse momentáneamente de la cama de espaldas a la salida de la habitación permitiendo que Issei la viera a contra luz mientras esta con una sonrisa llena de seducción y malicia se desprendía de su traje de combate con movimientos suaves y lentos pero que cada reacción muscular era hecha con la única intensión de ser lo más sensual posible, tanto el movimiento de los muslos como el tintineo de su cadera, pasando por la forma en la que ondulaba su cintura y realzaba su busto al momento de pasar sus brazos delante de estos

Issei trago saliva cuando el resultado fue ver a Xenovia Quarta a contra luz nada más con su ropa interior, con su busto expuesto acercándose a él con nada más que intenciones predadoras en su rostro, este por su parte estaba sin habla, ya la había visto antes tratar de acercarse a él en plan de intimar con él pero de manera casi sistematizada, ella por su educación por más que lo deseara, entendía el deseo y la lujuria también como un proceso del que tenía que aprender de libros y estudios como posiblemente hacía con todo en su entrenamiento. Ahora era distinto, realmente se sentía como los instintos primarios de ella se estaban haciendo cargo de ella y como de la misma manera, ella estaba disfrutando de que fuese así, casi rogándolo

Y por su parte, el ya más despierto sentía impotencia y frustración al ver que su cuerpo no le respondía de ninguna manera, toda su fuerza física se había ido y en ese momento estaba a disposición de Xenovia sin poder hacer nada la respecto.

-entonces… ¿te gusta lo que ves?...- preguntaba Xenovia con tono suave y seductor, desafiando con su mirada a Issei mientras apretaba su busto con sus brazos realzándolos, con satisfacción ella observaba al furiosa erección del castaño respondiendo por él en vez de su rostro frustrado y molesto -…parece ser que si…-

Sintiendo la vergüenza en parte aun seguir forcejeando, Xenovia se acomodaba el cabello mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama, llevando su rostro a la cintura del dragón rojo, no podía negar que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le llenaba a ella de una extraña expectación, porque era directamente lo más vulgar y lo las alejado de toda connotación e la iglesia que podía hacer

Issei reconoció perfectamente la escena ante sus ojos, sus recuerdos inmediatamente lo trajeron unos días atrás cuando estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo, no solo eso, el sentir unas manos suaves desabrochando su pantalón y liberando su hombría nuevamente disparo todos los receptores nerviosos adormilados, no era para menos, delante suyo Xenovia se acomodaba el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba delicadamente la piel de su pene, para luego de relamerse gustosa llevar esta a su boca. El destello de placer para Issei fue instantáneo quien no pudo evitar gemir inmediato

 _-wow, esto es nuevo…-_

Le parecía increíblemente aterrador que aun en un estado de éxtasis y debilidad como ese, su defectuoso cerebro proyectase la ilusión de Raynare en ese momento, no obstante, esta era bastante débil y se sentía como un acto de resistencia por su propio ser de dejarse llevar por completo

Por otra parte, Xenovia se sentía bastante confundida en ese momento, primero al tener la virilidad de Issei en su mano, sintió que por un momento nuevamente la situación al superaba, era la primera vez que veía un miembro masculino tan cerca y más que lo sostenía con su propia mano delante de sus ojos masajeándolo, examinando con su tacto la dureza del mismo casi pareciendo más un cartílago que un pedazo de carne, el calor que desprendía, la visión grotesca de las venas del mismo trepando llamativamente hasta llegar al borde del glande

" _¿esto fue lo que entro en mi esa noche?"_

Se preguntaba un tanto anonadada, entendía que el cuerpo reaccionaria en pos de la situación, pero en ese momento sintió que quizás esa cosa que estaba en sus manos era un poco más grande de lo que su propia apertura vaginal permitiría, quizás de ahí el dolor punzante que sintió durante esa noche… pero rememorando esa noche, también recordó el placer que sintió en su contra, y al hacerlo, por su mente paso que quizás sería sus propios instintos reaccionando al roce de intimidades asi como estaba pasando en ese momento con el olor que desprendía la verga del castaño a escasos tres centímetros de su nariz, razón por la cual no pudo evitar comenzar a degustar de este con ferocidad y de manera ávida, producto de la morbosidad que la lujuria había desatado en ella y su propio deseo de desprenderse de toda relación con la visión de una santa.

Otro quien se sumía en recuerdos que alteraban directamente su ser era Issei, esta visión idílica era exactamente igual a la de la vez que Ekatherina también se permitió el trabajo de chuparle la verga de la misma manera, de manera más profesional por supuesto, pero el placer que Xenovia le transmitía era por mucho más satisfactorio en el aspecto de que ella era enteramente suya, era ella quien se estaba tomando ese trabajo por ella misma sin que nadie se lo ordenase

Durante agónicos minutos, Issei se dedicó a disfrutar del gustoso placer que le transmitía la mamada inexperta pero cadenciosa de Xenovia, la sensación de victimismo de hacia un rato ya había mermado lo suficiente para que se dejase llevar por completo por el momento acompasado por el sonido húmedo que ambos desprendían

 _¡¿Por qué no simplemente tomas lo que quieres?!...-_

Respirando hondamente, con un movimiento sorpresivamente brusco inclusive para él, rápidamente cambio su situación como víctima, ahora él había tomado a su pareja bruscamente para dejarla de espaldas en la cama y a él sobre ella atrapándola entre sus manos, todo rastro de debilidad de su cuerpo había desaparecido por la lujuria que había disparado toda la adrenalina sobre su ser

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras respiraban agitados, Xenovia miraba con completo asombro, pero también expectación, si bien ella era quien quería llevar las riendas de la situación casi a manera de violación, su feminidad expectante se vio sacudida por un corrientazo de placer al verse dominada nuevamente. Por su parte Issei se sentía acalorado por completo, no como cuando su maldición lo poseía, al contrario, nunca antes había tenido un sentir tan propiamente suyo que no sintiera que fue inducido por algo más, era tal la situación que si el pudiera ver a través de los ojos de Xenovia, se vería anonadado por la intensidad de su propia mirada cargada de deseo y de hostilidad, su pupila casi se había rasgado de la misma manera que la de un reptil mientras observaba los ojos ambarinos de Xenovia con completa lujuria

Casi jadeando por todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo, Issei sentía la presión de su ser obligándolo a actuar

 _-…-_

No obstante, no era tan simple como creía que seria

Delante de él se encontraba una mujer que por una parte, había arruinado su vida más de lo que lo había hecho Rias Gremory, había destruido su ser en varias partes en su propio egoísmo al ser engañada por Kokabiel de la manera más vil y traicionera, había quemado su piel marcándola para siempre deformándola, le había cercenado un brazo obligándolo ahora a andar con un pedazo de pieza tecnológica en donde antes estaba su mano derecha y más importante que todo eso, le había arrebatado a sus padres, las únicas personas que lo habían querido sin ninguna clase de doble intención, ella estaba con él únicamente por que era el dragón emperador rojo y en sus propias palabras "marcaria su nombre en la historia al destruirlo todo junto al Sekyriuutei" en definitiva ella no era más que la persona más toxica que podría tener cerca suyo, ni si quiera Riser Phoenix o Rias Gremory serían peores en este aspecto por lo que en ese momento no podía evitar pensar cuanto deseaba verla muerta de la peor manera posible

Por otra parte, al mirarla únicamente en bragas delante suyo, se relamía gustoso notando que ella era perfecta para él, era una mujer con una belleza física exuberante que rallaba la misma perfección, su figura estaba a la altura de la de la mismísima Rias Gremory o la de Akeno Himejima y a diferencia de ellas, Xenovia no parecía inalcanzable, al contrario, fuera de su voluptuosidad, se podía decir que era la antítesis completa de su ama y primer amor platónico, si Rias Gremory en su momento fue luz pura para él, Xenovia Quarta era oscuridad absoluta en la cual él podía revolcarse como un cerdo asqueroso, ella en definitiva era el mejor premio de carne para él, una mujer que únicamente lo buscaba por su poder y que a cambio le había dado permiso para usarla como mejor la deseara

Con un bramido animal Issei se arrojaba sobre su cuello besándolo y chupándolo, arrancándole un gemido a Xenovia por la intensidad bestial con la que la estaba abordando, tomando de inmediato su ropa interior y deslizándola al costado, penetrándola violentamente hundiendo toda su masculinidad de un único movimiento, haciéndola gritar de dolor asi como arrancándole unas cuantas lagrimas

-¡hijo de puta!...- gruño ella iracunda, no obstante sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando el castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas cadenciosamente forzando el coito, no ayudaba mucho que su vagina clamara por el contacto masculino humedeciéndose considerablemente de manera que parte de sus flujos ya bajaban por sus muslos desde antes de la primera penetración

-¡cierra la boca puta!¡esto era lo que buscabas!...- contestaba Issei con tono Gutural acelerando sus embestidas con una sonrisa cruel -…No te preocupes, no duele tanto después de un tiempo después de todo los hombres no tenemos ese problema…-

Xenovia gruñía por lo bajo también molesta, le provocaba arcadas la idea de cederle campo tan fácil al grandísimo hijo de puta, no obstante, era cierto que ella deseaba eso tal cual como el decía, la necesidad de fornicar sin ninguna clase de contemplación sentimental o moral, únicamente la entrega al placer entre ambos sin nada mas de por medio

Ladeando su cabeza levemente ella se permitía morderle el lóbulo de la oreja de manera delicada, arrancándole un corrientazo de gusto a su verdugo

-¡donde no me des lo que quiero te mato!...- ordeno ella dándole con esto permiso a Issei para que hiciere todo lo que deseaba, le estaba doliendo la arbitraria intrusión del castaño en ella, pero el morbo ayudaba a que el placer comenzase a escalar con mayor prontitud que en la de su primera vez

Por su parte la sonrisa de Issei simplemente se ensanchaba conforme tomaba a Xenovia de su cintura para penetrarla con mayor fuerza y rudeza, siendo correspondido por el agarre brusco de ella en su nuca y por primera vez, la cooperación de ella con sus movimientos coitales

-¡¿y qué es lo que quieres?!...-

Bajando sus manos de su nuca a su espalda hundiendo sus uñas con fuerza jalándolas dejando arañazos sangrantes en la espalda del castaño, Xenovia dejaba escapar por primera vez en su vida legítimos gemidos desaforados de placer, su rostro se tintaba de un furioso color rojo y sus expresiones comenzaban a ser dominadas por el mas absoluto y salido placer

-¡que me hagas gozar como la puta que soy!...- grito esta tan alto y con tanto entusiasmo que era seguro que tal grito se había alcanzado a escuchar incluso afuera de la escuela

El orgullo de Issei se había inflado con tales palabras acelerando y violentando sus movimientos, Xenovia por su parte al haber superado el dolor por completo y no sentir nada que no fuera placer debido a su propio descenso a los placeres mundanos besaba con necesidad imperiosa al castaño, sus labios y lenguas chocaban entre ellos tomando leves pausas que Issei utilizaba para hundir sus dientes en los senos de ella y degustarlos, su sabor, su textura el cómo se sentían. Xenovia agradecida con tales mimos continuaba marcando la espalda de Issei asi como devolviéndole los chupones y mordidas en su cuello y pecho

Las horas pasaban entre jadeos de placer y el ruido de las intimidades de ambas llenas de fluidos de ambos chocando llenando el lugar del eco de chapoteos

-¡¿esto te gusta puta?!...- preguntaba Issei divertido debajo de Xenovia quien sentada sobre él lo cabalgaba ayudándose de los movimientos del castaño, su cuello, clavícula, pecho, abdomen y brazos estaban llenos de moretones producto de los chupones y mordidas por parte de este pero que lejos de molestarla o lastimarla la tenían en la gloria

-Me encanta gusano…- contestaba ella moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente adelante y atrás con una flexibilidad que parecía un movimiento orgánico como el de las olas del mar , con ojos cerrados y sus manos en el pecho de Issei se dedicaba a darse todo el placer del mundo que se había estado negando hasta ahora mientras se desahogaba contra el dragón rojo, las sabanas se encontraban manchadas de sangre producto de los arañazos de ella sobre él en hombros, espalda y brazos, lejos de ser algún acto hostil, era la pura reacción cárnica de ella para cada momento en el que la sensación de placer la superaba

Los gemidos de ambos cada vez se hacían más sonoros, finalmente se había superado la barrera que separaba la cordura de la contención moral de ambas partes, se había perdido toda noción personal del otro más allá de un aspecto carnal que despertase los más bajos intintos, Xenovia ya no estaba viendo al demonio Gremory como tal, sino al hombre que la había tomado por suya y ahora mismo estaba haciendo uso de su cuerpo según le parecía mejor a él sin importarle si la lastimaba o la hacía disfrutar en el proceso. Para Issei era exactamente lo mismo, la que estaba delante de él ya no era la asesina de sus padres o la mujer que destruyo su cuerpo, era simplemente una fémina ávida de sexo con la cual él estaba desahogando todas sus frustraciones y desahogando toda su frustración sexual de manera casi arbitraria

 _-¿tu crees que esto hubiera sido igual con Rias Gremory?...-_

Preguntaba atrás suyo Raynare cruzada de brazos, la psique del castaño se había estabilizado lo suficiente dentro de su lujuria como para que ella pudiera volver a aparecer de forma definida

 _-…¿o con Asia Argento?...-_

Entre jadeos Issei dejaba salir sus dientes caninos particularmente pronunciados en ese momento, la unión entre él y Xenovia se había tornado en una vorágine de movimientos y de sensaciones que le eran difíciles construir en su cabeza a como se habían llegado, no obstante, podía ver claramente él porque de la pregunta de Raynare

-hmmmm…hmmmmm…siii…-

De momento actualmente se veía a si mismo sujetando autoritariamente de su cadera a Xenovia estando el de rodillas penetrándola furiosamente teniéndola sometida de espaldas, la antigua exorcista se soportaba de la cabecera de la cama dejando que sus senos bambolearan libres ante el movimiento pélvico y su rostro demostraba claramente la cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo, dejando correr un hilo de saliva débilmente sobre su mentón. Un tanto anonadado sobre esa visión Issei parpadeando extrañado se examinaba a sí mismo, estaba follandose a Xenovia sin mediar fuerza, cada empuje de su cadera era violento con la misma intensidad que como si estuviera peleando, rápido y furiosas eran sus embestidas, el sonido acuoso junto al sonido de choque de ambas carnes solamente resaltaba lo cárnico y bestial de su coito

¿podía haber sido así con Rias Gremory, su primer amor platónico o con Asia Argento quien era tan pura como la nieve?

Era imposible

Su visión cuasi divina de quien antaño para él fue una reina inalcanzable le hubiera cohibido de cualquier acto que denigrase la dignidad de este si hubiera llegado al milagroso caso de poder intimar con ella, y con Asia el solo hecho de romper su virtud se sentiría como el mayor de los crímenes, sin contar lo delicado de su ser, al menos para él

Xenovia por otra parte estaba ahí, entregada a todos los bajos placeres que él quisiera compartir con ella, actualmente estaban follando como animales, la postura más indigna para una hija de Dios, muestra de absoluta sumisión y de denigración del hombre a la mujer… y ambos lo estaban disfrutando como desquiciados

No había ninguna duda, la única persona capaz de romper por completo su humanidad, pero de la misma manera liberarlo de todas las cadenas que lo ataban y dejarlo ser completamente libre era ella ¿Qué era la asesina de sus seres queridos y quien por cuya culpa todo lo que el conocía había sido arrancado de sus manos?

No importaba absolutamente nada, de hecho, el precio parecía más bien haber sido poco por todo lo que había obtenido a cambio

Ese sentimiento sumado a las sensaciones que le brindaba la intimidad de Xenovia cada vez más visceral le obligaron a apretar los dientes de la misma manera que dejaba escapar un alarido bestial final para luego recostarse apretándose sobre ella y finalmente eyacular de manera cuantiosa, siendo asaltado por una serie de espasmos que incluso a él le eran difíciles controlar. Xenovia en respuesta de la misma manera sentía su clímax llegar con casi la misma o aún más violencia que la de su pareja jadeando gustosa sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse por las continuas descargas eléctricas y de placer que recorrían su ser. Tras unos segundos donde ambos orgasmos estallaban con todo, ambos finalmente sentían como la energía escapaba de sus cuerpos, haciendo que Xenovia cayese de cara a la almohada llena de su saliva tendida sobre la cama ya sin energía y a Issei cayendo sobre ella

Los gruñidos, golpeteos y jadeos finalmente terminaban ahora siendo reemplazados por respiraciones agitadas que poco a poco se estabilizaban, ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, para ambos era difícil hacerlo, era la primera vez que sus cuerpos llegaban a esa clase de estado y el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte y demasiado nuevo para asimilarlo del todo de inmediato

-así que esto es fornicar…-

La primera en romper el silencio fue Xenovia mirando al vacío de la habitación, ya no se encontraba en su rostro ningún rastro de los gestos lujuriosos que antes la habían dominado y en cambio ahora volvía su particular estoicismo, casi marcando como lo que acababa de ocurrir nunca hubiera sucedido

-si lo quieres ver así…- contestaba en respuesta Issei sobre ella, parte de su estado de ánimo se había estabilizado también así que no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a todo lo que había hecho y había pensado.

-se siente increíblemente bien…- continuaba agregando Xenovia buscando acomodarse para notar que su cuerpo no respondía adecuadamente -…mis caderas están entumecidas y…- sintiendo extraña, llevaba sus dedos a su vagina para sentir el calor abrasador de esta y como sentía líquidos viscosos salir de ella regándose en la cama entre uno que otro espasmo -…hay mucho saliendo de mi…¿así fue la vez en la que me violaste?-

La pregunta agrio levemente el estado de ánimo del castaño

-no lo sé, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos en esa ocasión…- contesto este molesto -…lo que sí puedo decir, es que se sintió muchísimo mejor esta vez, lo de esa ocasión…. Simplemente ocurrió y ya…- sentencio con cierta necesidad de acomodar sus pensamientos sobre cómo se sentía respecto a la mujer debajo suyo

-ya veo…- contestaba Xenovia también pensativa, pidiendo a Issei que se quitara de encima de ella se permitió acomodarse sobre la cama boca arriba para ver cómo estaba todo, dormir en esa habitación sería difícil, el olor como tal si bien ya se había acostumbrado, al reducirse el calor del momento era obvio que el aroma a sexo era bastante pesado, las sabanas de la cama estaban hechas un desastre llenas de semen, sus propios fluidos así como sangre, ni si quiera en las orgias de Ekatherina veía que las cosas terminasen así -…esto era algo que yo buscaba y por eso lo disfrute como quería, pero para ti esto era la repetición de lo ocurrido en el bosque ¿Por qué hubo tanta diferencia entonces?...- pregunto ella con genuina curiosidad apelando a su falta de conocimiento sobre el sexo en general -…supongo que fue porque fui participativa a la hora de fornicar…-

Issei de la misma manera que ella, se acomodaba en la cama, colocando su cabeza en la almohada con una mano en su nuca

-supongo que sí, esta vez quien tomo la iniciativa era otra persona…- contesto Issei resintiendo un leve rencor por la forma en la que fue abordado, no demostrando por el contrario que de hecho eso le había ayudado a reincorporarse casi por completo de su lastimero estado físico anterior -…¡¿te divertiste?!¡debió ser muy divertido eso de abusar de un tipo que no se podía mover!-

-la verdad es que si…- contestaba esta no obstante ajena al tono resentido de su compañero o directamente pasando del sentir de este -…el tema de dominarte sin que te pudieras defender realmente me excito bastante… lástima que después te recuperaras, no puedo negar que las cosas terminaron bien, pero me hubiera gustado abusar de ti como yo quisiera…-

Durante unos segundos un pesado silencio domino el ambiente

-para que me molesto…- bufo Issei fastidiado, él había salido ganando también así que era ridículo hasta cierto punto protestar

-¿acaso te molesto eso?...- pregunto Xenovia con un tono inquisidor -…no veo muy coherente que quien me violo una noche en un bosque sin que…-

-Deberías cerrar el pico de una vez…- gruño Issei interrumpiendo a Xenovia claramente irritado, su mirada había ganado un tono considerablemente hostil a tal punto que la exorcista se vio cortada de seguir hablando -…buenas noches…-

Sin decir mucho más, Issei se giraba sobre sí mismo para forzar el sueño, realmente le estaba enervando el hecho de que Xenovia le recordase todo el tiempo lo ocurrido en esa noche, era cierto que él había abusado de ella, pero eso fue el resultado de un ataque perpetrado por ella que termino deformando su piel para siempre, no tenía ningún derecho en achacarle nada en cara en ese momento

O eso le gustaría pensar

En ese momento descansado, sin influencia de la maldición, podía sentir claramente como no se sentía orgulloso de cómo se habían dado las cosas en aquella ocasión por más que su Psicosis le hiciera pensar de otra manera

* * *

La luz ya se filtraba tenuemente por entre las cortinas del salón del club de ocultismo, el desastre que era el lugar hacia un tiempo venía siendo limpiado constantemente por Yui Katase permitiéndole a Issei sentir de nuevo algo de esa tranquilidad hogareña que había perdido tiempo atrás, no era algo que fuese indispensable para él en ese momento mantener, pero agradecía ese toque de solemnidad y de tranquilidad que solo podía ofrecer un lugar cuidadosamente limpio y arreglado

-vaya…-

No obstante, algo más estaba llamando totalmente su atención

 _-…se ha registrado un movimiento de tropas militares por parte del estado Islámico, las milicias del ejercito libre de Siria por su parte están cediendo terreno, las ofensivas se han extendido al casco urbano, las victimas mortales se están contando por cientos en las primeras horas de este nuevo episodio del conflicto…-_

Las noticias locales transmitían en esos momentos los reportajes internacionales más destacado, siendo los que más estaban destacando los conflictos armados a través del globo

 _-… tropas de la región de Donetsk tomaron la localidad fronteriza de Marinnka dejando un saldo cercano al de 80 personas muertas en combate… también hay información comprometedora sobre el avión derribado de Malaysia Airlines que aseguraría que el incidente fue causado por líderes Prorrusos con el fin de aumentar la tensión en la zona de conflicto…-_

Aquello no era nada fuera de lo común en otras ocasiones, CNN tenía una columna exclusiva únicamente a transmitir diferentes reportajes sobre estos mismos por lo que el tema era parte del conocimiento popular, lo que no era tan común, era como los conflictos reducidos en su mayoría de veces a escaramuzas, habían escalado de intensidad de un momento a otro

Ahora se podía ver en la mayoría de canales que transmitiesen algún reportaje, auténticas zonas en caos en las cuales civiles habían despavoridos y en alguno que otro caso estos mismos eran ultimados en las partes en las que el conflicto ya había escalado por encima de la opinión publica

 _-bueno, supongo que alguna consecuencia adyacente debía haber por el reinicio del conflicto de las tres facciones…-_

Issei asentía en silencio al comentario de una Raynare que se encontraba sentada al lado suyo con un café, de buenas a primeras nunca hubiera pensado mucho sobre como un conflicto entre lo sobrenatural podía afectarlo a él, pero no era demente suponer que con la reavivación de este luego del movimiento de Kokabiel el mundo como tal no resintiese las consecuencias, al parecer, en forma de un aumento desmesurado del uso de la violencia en zonas ya en conflicto, producto de posibles zonas en conflicto sobrenatural que no abarcasen únicamente el lugar donde él vivía

-¿es muy loco suponer que alguna de las facciones este moviendo hilos a través de esto?...- preguntaba el Castaño en camiseta blanca y bermudas llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca

 _-no sería raro, si el conflicto que llama al interés público es lo suficientemente llamativo, nada impediría que las facciones tuvieran sus encuentros y que estos aun estuvieran en secreto…de la misma manera puede que sea de la misma manera en lugares donde ahora están empezando enfrentamientos, estas noticias son el único destello que los humanos pueden obtener del conflicto sobrenatural-_

-Tiene sentido para mi…- sentenciaba Issei alzando los hombros concentrándose nuevamente en su desayuno

Hacia un tiempo los demonios rebeldes que estaban llegando a la ciudad habían ido reduciéndose poco a poco hasta que las cosas estaban en una relativa calma, ya iban cerca de tres días desde la última vez que había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto y salir a cazar, ahora, mientras desayunaba, lo que había dicho Raynare hacia un rato no le dejaba de llamar la atención, los conflictos armados a través de todo el mundo estaban escalando casi exponencialmente en lo que se refería a violencia dejando de ser pequeñas escaramuzas a transformarse en guerras campales en territorios normalmente urbanos y civiles, no sería extraño que algo pasase en ese exacto momento en una de las capitales demoniacas en una ciudad perdida de Japón

Si estaba equivocado, perfecto, si no, no le molestaba mucho en absoluto

Aun así, ese ruido de fondo en su cabeza no le dejaba de decir que algo podría pasar ¿pero en torno a qué? ¿Qué podría llamar la atención de alguna de las facciones en ese punto en específico donde ya era claro que no se encontraban ni Rias Gremory ni Rias Sitri?...

Como un leve rayo la respuesta llego a su mente haciendo que se detuviera en seco

 _-pensé que te tomaría más tiempo notarlo…-_ Sentenciaba Raynare sin darle importancia al asunto _-…vamos mejorando…-_

-Con un carajo…- bufo Issei fastidiado pasándose la mano por la cara para luego mirar con sorna al sofá donde se encontraba recostada Xenovia -…¿te han dicho que causas más problemas que cosas buenas?...-

-¡¿ahora que se supone que hice?!...- preguntaba la peli azul hostilmente sintiéndose ofendida por el repentino comentario en su contra

No era demasiado complicado pensar en lo delicado de su situación actual, si bien la ciudad estaba en reconstrucción y esta se convertiría en lo que básicamente se traduciría en una fortaleza impenetrable para proteger a Rias Gremory luego del secuestro de Sona Sitri, en ese momento hasta que terminase la remodelación el lugar era tierra de nadie, Ajuka Beelzebub dirigía el territorio pero nunca estaba en él, dejando a Issei como única autoridad demoniaca, cosa que por supuesto no podía ser tomada como una amenaza real

Si se le sumaba a eso que los rumores de que la recién nombrada bruja Xenovia Quarta se encontraba en la zona luego de su exilio, era normal entender el porqué de la desaparición de los demonios rebeldes

Nadie quería estar metido en una zona de conflicto como la que se iba a disparar por la recuperación de la espada sagrada Durandal, proceso que tendría que realizarse antes de que la ciudad terminase de recuperarse

-nada…- no obstante, no tenía sentido culparla a ella de nada en absoluto, cosas así pasarían tarde o temprano al tenerla él oculta en la supuesta zona que tenía que cuidar

-entonces mantén la boca cerrada…- sentenciaba ella volviendo nuevamente a la televisión centrándose únicamente en su propio plato de cereales, al igual que él se encontraba vistiendo ligeramente, cortesía de unas bermudas prestadas por su compañero y una camisa de botones de la escuela, durante unos minutos la situación se mantuvo asi, lo suficiente para que Xenovia se inquietase por el silencio por parte de su compañero el cual mantenía una mirada pesada en su desayuno -…¿Qué está ocurriendo acaso?...- pregunto esta con pesadez

En silencio Issei simplemente la miraba de soslayo, la mirada curiosa que ella le devolvía simplemente le hacía suspirar cansadamente.

Era claro que ella seria parte clave para su vida en ese momento la cual apuntaba a un constante aumento al éxito pasando por encima de lo que tuviera que pasar. Si bien buena parte de él la seguía detestando sin importar cuanto intimaran, algo dentro de sí le impulsaba a primar su protección por encima de todas las cosas. Una genuina muestra de aprecio y cariño que no estaba dispuesto a cederle sin estar completamente enloquecido

-las cosas se van a poner pesadas por acá dentro de poco…- anuncio él llamando la atención de la autoproclamada bruja -…tu espada es actualmente el objeto más valioso que hay en este territorio y no cabe duda de que la iglesia no desaprovechara el momento que está pasando la ciudad para recuperarla…-

Xenovia en silencio se quedaba observando a Issei sin mostrar mayor emoción

-supongo que si…- finiquito ella volviendo a recostarse sin darle mayor importancia al tema

-sabes que eso significa que muy probablemente seamos víctimas de una oleada de guerreros santos preparados para acabar con todo este lugar… amigos y conocidos tuyos estarán entre esas filas…-

-no sería raro…- respondía ella de nuevo desinteresada -…son personas bastante competentes que no dudaran en entregar su vida por cumplir con su misión sagrada…-

-¿estas preparada para matarlos con tus propias manos?...- pregunto el castaño afilando su mirada haciendo un paralelo mental de la situación de ella si el fuera quien tuviera que en algún momento asesinar a quienes antaño fueron amigos cercanos suyos, no tenía mayores inconvenientes morales si en algún momento se viera obligado a matar con sus propias manos a los pocos Sitri que quedaban con vida, a sus pocos amigos humanos sobrevivientes o inclusive a los miembros restantes de su clan, pero no sabía que pensaba ella sobre eso, algo más inquietante al ver que se estaba tomando su tiempo para responder

-en este momento cualquier persona de la iglesia no dudaría en asesinarme…- respondía esta con un tono particularmente tranquilo, pero ya despegado de su anterior sobrades -…de hecho lo verían como una tarea santa que les garantizaría el cielo, no importa si se tratase de un extraño o si fuera Irina directamente quien fuera a hacerlo…- habiendo respondido eso una sonrisa crápula se esbozaba en el gesto de la exorcista caída en desgracia -…siendo de esa manera, no veo ninguna clase de razón para sentir apego o simpatía por nadie de ellos, puesto que solo me ven ahora como una aberración que debe ser eliminada de la tierra porque mi sola presencia es una ofensa al señor, el hecho de que yo sea quien empuñe una espada como lo es Durandal, una de las máximas reliquias de la iglesia solo hace que el repudio y asco que sienten contra mi sea mucho mayor…-

Habiendo asegurado eso, con un suspiro relajado Xenovia giraba su cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa confiada a Issei carente de escrúpulos

-…por lo que como la bruja impía que ahora soy, me encargare de destruir a cada enemigo delante de mi sin la más mínima misericordia, cortare sus cuerpos y almas en miles de pedazos bañándome en la sangre de esos pobres diablos que entregaron su vida a una falsa santidad…no me puede importar menos de quien se trate, si exorcistas novatos, de veteranos de guerra, inclusive de Irina… o de Griselda Quarta…-

El ultimo nombre arrastro un especial tono mortecino producto del solo asco que le causaba a la peli azul mencionar el nombre de su mentora

Issei en contra partida se limitó a torcer su boca en lo que solo de cerca se percibiría como una sonrisa triunfante

-me parece excelente… prepárate…- finiquito antes de volver a su desayuno ahora con una sensación de sosiego que era dada por el hecho de sentir que pese a cualquier quebradero de cabeza, el jugarse levemente el pellejo por el despojo de carne y poder que era la exorcista caída valdría la pena, afirmaciones como la que acababa de dar solo señalaba que tal como el había pactado, ella seguiría igual de hermosa siempre para él y para él en ese momento no había nada en el mundo más hermoso que verla preparada para destruir todo lo que para ella alguna vez fue importante

* * *

Una suave música de jazz clásico sonaba en la rockola de un bar el cual se encontraba completamente vacío a excepción de dos hombres que se encontraban sentados en la barra compartiendo un trago y el bartender que les atendía sin prestarle mayor atención pese a que sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, razón por la cual trataba de inmiscuirse lo menos posible en el tema mas alla de la cortesía del dueño del lugar

-I dont want to see the world on fire…- señalaba el primero de ellos, un hombre vestido con un impoluto traje negro, su cabello rojo carmesí como la sangre caía hasta el final de sus hombros -…¿es casi irónico no crees Azazel?-

-y que lo digas…- respondía el otro con una sonrisa cansada de ojos cerrados antes de darle una bocanada a su cigarro desperdigando el humo por el lugar haciendo más decadente la atmosfera -…es increíble el nivel de cinismo al que estamos llegando en este momento, nuestros hermanos se están matando en estos momentos y nosotros estamos acá, disfrutando de una bebida…-

El sonido de los vasos chocando hacía eco en el lugar

-somos malos líderes, eso es todo…- señalo Sirzech con derrotismo -…mi falta de autoridad es la gran culpable de todo esto…-

-jah, no me robes el crédito mi amigo…- regañaba Azazel burlon -…yo fui el que dejo que el hijo de puta trastornado de Kokabiel manipulara a la mitad de mis hermanos, por mi falta de previsión, mi falta de liderazgo y por ser un jodido imbécil Grigory se fracciono a la mitad y se fue con él…- señalando eso los hombros de Azazel caían pesadamente mientras que aun manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro, se dibujaba claramente la tristeza y el arrepentimiento del antiguo líder de los ángeles caídos -…nosotros no somos los seres más dignos ni por chiste, pero no quería que terminásemos volviendo a pelear una lucha sin sentido que nos llevara a la extinción, al final mi debilidad terminara acabando con lo poco que nos queda…-

Una leve pausa en la que los tragos bajaron por sus gargantas sirvió para que Sirzech acomodase sus ideas

-no puedo culpar a Serafall por lo que está haciendo, pero debí haber encontrado alguna manera de detenerla…- confesaba el Satan carmesí -…pero al final me vi incapaz de hacerlo luego de lo que le paso a su hermana, porque yo estoy seguro que en su lugar hubiera explotado así en el mismo instante, no es una actitud digna de los líderes de una sociedad que recién se estaba recuperando, pero todo esto paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-apuesto a que si ella me ve aquí me destrozaría por completo…- bufaba burlon Azazel hipando

-y que lo digas…- agregaba Sirzech inmediato, dejando que una risilla dominara nuevamente el ambiente y que las copas fueran retiradas y cambiadas por unas llenas -…Lamento mi incompetencia Azazel, toda la paz que luchaste por construir deje que se fuera a la borda en un momento…-

-no viejo amigo, fue mi incapacidad de entender y detener a Kokabiel en su momento, lo subestimé porque pensé que solo actuaba con su instinto, pero al final termino entendiendo mucho mejor el pesar de mis hermanos de lo que yo creí hacerlo…-

Un fuerte escalofrió recorría la espalda de ambos en ese momento, en medio de la música se podía escuchar el eco lejano de una poderosa explosión mágica, producto del infierno que se había desatado a una considerable distancia del lugar donde ambos ejércitos chocaban violentamente en una guerra campal cuyo poder se podía percibir en toda el área reconocida del inframundo

-¿Cuántas vidas se habrán perdido ahí?...- pregunto Sirzech hondeando su vaso

-me gustaría que al menos no fueran de los más chicos, al menos no hasta que no sepa como detener esto…-

Ambos se lamentaban de sus carencias en aquel modesto bebedero, un bartender asustado comprendía la posición de ambos, después de todo cada habitante del inframundo había visto la grotesca declaración de guerra que el ángel caído Kokabiel había hecho contra los demonios, más específicamente en contra de una de sus más poderosos lideres

 _-Hola… Hola… buenas tardes damas y caballeros, pintorescos habitantes del inframundo…-_

 _Tres de la tarde de un día jueves un fenómeno particular se estaba dando sin control alguno por parte de todos en el inframundo, Televisores de todas las casas y espacios públicos habían cortado desde sus transmisiones diarias o publicidades para pasar a dar la imagen de un extrovertido y vestido de manera sofisticada Cadre de Grigory conocido como el amante de las guerras, por supuesto ante tal interrupción toda la atención de la zona baja del mundo se posó en el mensaje arbitrario de alguien que estaba interceptando y cortando todas las señales de transmisión del inframundo, una clara declaración y amenaza contra sus habitantes_

 _En las sedes principales del territorio de Lilith los distintos líderes se encontraban prestando atención al Cadre, para mala fortuna de aquella ocasión dos de estos se encontraban juntos en la misma sala de reunión_

 _En el cielo los arcángeles también observaban todo con atención, serio, el concilio completo se encontraba reunido tras treinta segundos de haber empezado la transmisión_

 _-ujum, disculparan esta arbitraria intromisión a lo que sea que estuviesen viendo en este momento, no es costumbre mía ser descortés con persona alguna y sé que el tiempo de todos ustedes es valioso, pero los puedo decir que tengo una muy buena razón para hacer esto…-_

 _Habiendo terminado su introducción ahora sentándose frente a un trono el cual era centrado en la cámara, el Cadre de Grigory se permitía darle un sorbo a una bebida de color caramelo que tenía a su costado mientras se cruzaba de piernas sofisticadamente_

 _-hace aproximadamente un mes incursione arbitrariamente en territorio de los demonios, la ciudad de Kuoh en territorio Japonés del mundo humano, tuve una escaramuza contra las protectoras del lugar que no termino precisamente muy bien, no solo para mi sino para los mismos demonios cuyo territorio fue completamente devastado en medio de la batalla, de ahí que Sirzech Lucifer este invirtiendo parte de su presupuesto a rehacer la estructura completa de la ciudad…-_

 _Los susurros comenzaban a escucharse en todo el inframundo, los demonios fuera del mal rollo que provocaban las palabras del ángel caído sentían algo particularmente ofuscaste por parte de la presencia de este en la televisión_

 _-no puedo evitar sentir repudio y asco por haber sido detenido por unos mocosos, más específicamente el Sekiryuutei al servicio de Rias Gremory cuyo poder excedió mis expectativas y por ende fui deshonrado con la derrota más humillante de he padecido hasta la fecha…_

 _ **Por eso era normal exigir una retribución a los demonios ¿no creen?...-**_

 _Un brusco cambio de cámara pasaba ahora a iluminar en torno a un calabozo lleno de humedad, grisáceo y pútrido en el que amarrada contra el muro del fondo tirada en el suelo casi pareciendo un cadáver se encontraba una joven cuya apariencia demacrada arranco alaridos de terror en la población más sensible_

 _Los ojos de Sirzech se abrieron en pavor al reconocer aun pese a lo maltrecho de su ser, la persona en cuestión, obligándolo a mirar con miedo a su costado para ver como Serafall Leviathan se encontraba en absoluto shock_

 _Caminando hacia la joven, aparecía nuevamente Kokabiel en cámara la cual alzaba a una maltrecha Sona Sitri de su cabello mostrando la serie de heridas que esta tenía en su rostro y otras partes del cuerpo puesto que su falda era lo único que conservaba de su ropa, la adolescente en cuestión no respondía al tirón de cabello puesto que su mirada demostraba que estaba más muerta que viva_

 _-para quienes no conozcan a esta pintoresca señorita, se trata de Sona Sitri, la futura heredera del Clan Sitri y la hermanita consentida de su actual Dai Maou Leviathan…- presentaba Kokabiel con tono burlón -…no se dejen engañar por su apariencia demacrada actual, cuando recién la capture en mi incursión a Kuoh era sin duda alguna una belleza…- finiquitando, de manera despectiva la soltaba para que nuevamente cayese sobre su peso, evitando caer completamente al piso por los grilletes de sus muñecas_

 _El pánico y el repudio no demoro en hacerse patente en la población de Lilith, en el cielo los ángeles miraban todo con aprehensión_

 _-como mencione anteriormente, en mi paso por territorio de mocosos fui humillado de manera que es imposible soportar para mi ¡Aun despierto por las noches molesto por el deshonroso recuerdo de mi derrota a manos del crio impertinente del Sekiryuutei!¡¿Quiénes se creían ellos para herir mi carne?!¡su único deber era morir para servir a mi propósito sin oposición alguna!...- suspirando tras su arrebato, el cadre se acomodaba su cabello nuevamente volviendo a su sonrisa crápula -..razon por la cual preferí variar un poco mi plan original, en vez de simplemente matar a Sona Sitri, preferí desfogar en ella toda mi frustración y mi ira… deberían intentar algo asi, es refrescante poder desahogarse violentamente de vez en cuando…-_

 _Una masiva explosión mágica se sintió desde el lugar donde se encontraba Serafall Leviathan quien con una cara mordaz incapaz de controlar su ira había dejado estallar su poder mágico volando el edificio donde se encontraba ella junto a Sirzech, sin importarle el bienestar de los demás demonios del lugar_

 _-¡Serafall Cálmate!...- ordeno Sirzech en vano puesto que su mejor amiga estaba fuera de control_

 _-…ya había olvidado las bondades de golpear una carne joven hasta magullarla, es fastidioso curar las fracturas pero supongo que lo vale por la diversión…- continuaba confesando Kokabiel con confianza a la cámara como si estuviera grabando un documental -…también deje que mis subordinados más leales se divirtieran de lo lindo con ella, incluso yo me uní una que otra ocasión simplemente por el calor del momento, pero no deben preocuparse, jamás dejamos que ella sintiera placer alguno y que en cambio solamente sufriera dolor, al menos con eso su dignidad como mujer quedo garantizada… eso creería yo, no lo sé, para los voyeristas más "particulares" de mi grupo incluso traje algunas cuantas criaturas que también vertieron su semilla en ella…-_

 _-¡AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!-_

 _El rugido bestial de Serafall resonaba por todo Lilith, la temperatura descendió radicalmente asustando a los demonios de las zonas residenciales_

 _En la oficina misma donde esta se encontraba, llevado al límite SIrzech tomaba a su amiga de toda la vida del cuello de su ropa estrellándola contra el muro deteniéndola momentáneamente_

 _-¡Serafall Leviathan!¡Cálmate!...- ordeno este dejando escapar parte de su poder de la destrucción, la tensión de ver a Serafall en tal estado y el dolor y repudio que sentía por escuchar lo que le había pasado a la mejor amiga de su hermana le había hecho estallar momentáneamente_

 _-¡SUELTAME SIRZECH!¡SUELTAME O TAMBIEN TE VOY A MATAR A TI!- gritaba ella desaforada sacudiéndose expandiendo su poder de tal manera que el hielo comenzaba a comerse el resto del edificio y parte de la calle_

 _-Por supuesto nosotros no somos criaturas completamente desalmadas…- continuaba Kokabiel de manera risible su confesión -…por supuesto no la íbamos a dejar morir por inanición, durante todo este tiempo invariablemente le hemos estado negando comida y agua, pero si que hemos estado dándole suplementos proteínicos suficientes para las funciones motoras de su cuerpo, no podrán decir que no lo estamos intentando jajajajajajaja…-_

 _Al oír eso, Serafall sin contemplación alguna arrojaba un ataque a Sirzech arrojándolo contra una pared congelando su brazo contra esta, tomándole tiempo reponerse, antes de darse cuenta, su amiga la cual siempre andaba en traje de Mahou Shoujo se encontraba ahora vistiendo su armadura de guerra_

 _Alarmado por eso ahora era Sirzech quien materializando su poder de la destrucción destruía el suelo delante de su compañera a manera de advertencia, cabía decir que la mirada llena de odio se dirigió ahora a él_

 _-Serafall, no me hagas lastimarte…- advirtió Sirzech derritiendo el hielo en su brazo, para consternación de su amiga y colega, cambiando sus vestimentas por una pesada armadura negra y roja, la que uso durante la gran guerra -…se cómo te sientes, pero lo último que podemos permitir es un acto de guerra ¡eso es lo que el quiere!...-_

 _-no me interesa si él quiere guerra o no Sirzech…- contrapuso Serafall caminando hasta quedar delante de su amigo -…yo simplemente iré directamente a matarlo a él y al resto de su mugrosa raza y a traer a mi hermana de vuelta a casa…-_

 _-¡MALDITOS MONSTRUOS!-_

 _-¡¿COMO PUEDEN HACERLE ESO A UNA NIÑA!-_

 _-¡LOS ANGELES CAIDOS HAN LLEGADO MUY LEJOS!-_

 _Para mayor tensión, en las calles ya comenzaban a oírse las voces de alegato de los demonios contra lo que estaba ocurriendo, dando patente que se estaba pensando llegar a las últimas consecuencias si las cosas no se controlaban de una vez_

 _-Serafall…- pidió Sirzech con un tono de súplica mientras con sus dedos apuntaba a la Dai Maou con su poder de la destrucción, haciendo patente sus intenciones -…no me hagas hacer esto…-_

 _Serafall aun dentro de su cólera no quería estar en esa situación, entendía el sentir de Lucifer y entendía que lo que habían estado construyendo hasta ahora respecto a la paz dependía de ella en ese momento. No obstante, la decisión estaba tomada razón por la cual no le importaba responder con sangre_

 _-…no puedo dejar perder la paz que tanto tiempo nos ha costado forjar…-_

 _Advirtió Sirzech una última vez, en respuesta y en silencio Serafall haciéndole una única concesión a este, poso su frente a escasos dos centímetros de su ataque, no hacían falta palabras para confirmar nada, era el mensaje directo de ella diciéndole que, si no la mataba en ese momento aprovechando el permiso que le estaba dando, ella iría a empezar la guerra. La algarabía en las calles era cada vez mayor en pos de la espera de la respuesta de sus líderes ante tal afrenta y declaración de guerra_

 _Al final, la mano de Sirzech descendió así como la cabeza de este mientras mordía sus propios labios derrotado, no solo por lo que estaba dándose en ese momento, sino porque todo había resultado por su propia incompetencia a la hora de proteger a la pequeña Sona de tan horrible destino_

 _Sin decir nada más, Serafall paso de él, preparada para llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, no por eso sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que le estaba haciendo a su raza, no sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo de toda la vida quien había dedicado prácticamente todo su mandato como Lucifer a traer una paz que permitiera al inframundo recuperarse de sus heridas, heridas que ella misma iba dispuesta a abrir_

 _No obstante, lo peor no había terminado ahí, una última declaración de Kokabiel había terminado de descolocar a todo el público, especialmente al mismo Sirzech quien era esta vez quien sintió la necesidad de ir el mismo a destruir todo a su paso_

-devolveré a Sona Sitri a su hogar si me entregan a Hyodo Issei para que pague por lo que me hizo…- susurro Sirzech parafraseando la última advertencia de Kokabiel antes de cortar su transmisión -…Serafall jamás aceptaría estar en buenos términos con Kokabiel después de lo ocurrido con Sona, pero esto ha terminado de golpear el avispero…-

-muy probablemente los ancianos de las castas van a optar por ignorar la vía diplomática, pero también habrá quienes propongan el intercambio o quienes simplemente ignorando la autoridad de ustedes ataquen directamente al chico que se encuentra en territorio en recuperación para entregárselo a Kokabiel…- señalaba Azazel pensativo -…puede parecer algo únicamente llevado por el odio, pero con eso ha desestabilizado tanto al territorio de Lilith como al mundo humano por completo, un movimiento demasiado listo para haber sido concebido únicamente por él…-

Ambos hombres quedaban nuevamente en silencio, simplemente resignándose a esperar la peor de las noticias

-¿Qué piensas hacer?...-

-con una guerra recién iniciada, no puedo enviar recursos al mundo humano para proteger a Issei kun, tenemos que protegernos de tu grupo y de posibles represalias del cielo o de las otras mitologías en este momento de debilidad, solamente me queda confiar en que nada malo le pase…mi deber más allá de lo fraternal, es proteger a los demonios más jóvenes para que nuestras líneas sanguíneas no se vean comprometidas-

-te entiendo…- concordó Azazel dándole un último trago a su bebida -…por lo que supe, la última vez que se vio a la portadora de la Durandal fue en tu territorio, por lo que no es de extrañar que la iglesia ignorando la autoridad del cielo esté preparándose para enviar soldados a Kuoh para investigar, tu chico esta en aprietos…-

-todos lo estamos, eso es seguro…- señalo Sirzech divertido -…Barakiel se fue con Kokabiel también ¿verdad?...-

-era lo normal…- afirmo Azazel -…no estaba muy de acuerdo con mis últimas decisiones y el hecho de que la vida de su hija ahora dependiera de alguien con la reputación de Riser Phoenix fue la gota que derramo el vaso, para él toda esta paz no fue para nada…-

-quizás solo fue un sueño imposible de nosotros…- otorgo con tristeza Sirzech ahora manteniéndose en silencio bebiendo, disfrutando tristemente de la compañía de la otra persona con la que busco la paz desde que lo conoció y que eran amigos pese a que fueran de diferentes bandos, ahora aquello ya no podría ser

* * *

-esto es…como esa vez…- susurro Irina con cierto desánimo mirando el recóndito paisaje de ese bosque montañoso a varias decenas de kilómetros de lo que una vez fue su hogar cuando era más pequeña, rememorando la última misión que había hecho junto a Xenovia y Queelag antes de que la primera cayese en desgracia

-¡Atención señores!¡espero estén preparados!...- gritaba un sacerdote de la iglesia opulentamente vestido, dando órdenes desde una improvisada tarima a un enorme grupo de exorcistas en el cual Shidou Irina se encontraba revuelta.

La planicie del valle se encontraba ocupada en cuestión por un numeroso grupo de agentes de la iglesia, un enorme número de estos portaban armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un arma adicional a distancia, tratándose en unos casos de revólveres con municiones bendecidas o ballestas para los entrenamientos más tradicionales, otros exorcistas ya menos cuantiosos llevaban armas específicas que iban en consonancia con el uso de habilidades especiales que fueran determinadas por Sacred Gears o directamente anomalías en la sangre similares a las de Queelag

-si, pero el numero aquí simplemente es ridículo…- agregaba la hechicera del Caos cruzándose de brazos mirando con repelús a todos los presentes -…aquí puede haber miles de exorcistas de todo tipo, me cuesta trabajo creer que estemos usando a tantos únicamente para recuperar la Durandal de Xenovia…-

Aquella premisa ensombrecía aún más el estado de animo de Irina, ella tampoco podía creer la cantidad de personas que estaban siendo enviadas a su antiguo hogar únicamente con el afán de purgar a su antigua compañera y arrancarle la espada sagrada de sus frías y tiesas manos, fácilmente la cuestión podría compararse a una completa cruzada

-¡recientemente se ha obtenido información de que la bruja conocida como Xenovia se encuentra en territorio demoniaco actualmente inestable debido a la reanudación del conflicto en el inframundo!...-continuaba anunciando el padre de ancianada edad, cuya mirada endurecida denotaba la cantidad de combates crueles de las que había sido participe -…¡Durandal es una reliquia que puede cortar cualquier objeto y que nos fue heredada específicamente para la batalla contra los demonios y los paganos!¡no podemos permitir que una sucia hereje como ella tenga en sus manos una espada hecha con las bendiciones de distintos santos!¡el que suceda eso es mucho más que una blasfemia!¡por lo que ahora es trabajo de todos nosotros recuperar la reliquia de Roldan!¡no importa si para eso tenemos que purgar a toda la ciudad!-

El grito de guerra al unísono hizo un eco pesado en el frio clamor de la noche asintiendo

-¡tambien se ha confirmado que el demonio conocido como Hyodo Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei es el único miembro de las realezas demoniacas en el lugar!¡un hombre que llevase en su interior a uno de los dragones celestiales tenía la absoluta obligación de servir a la causa del señor, en cambio este pagano sin orgullo ni dignidad vendió su ser a los demonios a cambio de ahogarse en placeres mundanos!¡esto es simplemente imperdonable!-

Nuevamente el alarido de guerra era la respuesta por parte de los cientos de exorcistas del lugar, Irina estrechaba su mirada adolorida, ella conocía la verdad sobre porque su amigo de la infancia hacia parte de los demonios

-¡acabar con este par de escorias es nuestra misión!¡que Dios padre todo poderoso en el cielo bendiga nuestra causa y nos otorgue el éxito en nuestra misión!-

La noche era testigo de aquel momento donde un pequeño ejercito de la iglesia se preparaba para erradicar la vida por completo en toda una ciudad con el fin de recuperar una de sus reliquias mas sagradas y herir a los demonios tanto como pudieran hacerlo atacando a ese terreno herido tanto fisica como moralmente, una operacion que no demoraria en ponerse en marcha y la cual articularia los sucesos que se desencadenarian de ahora en adelante en la historia de la humanidad

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 11**

* * *

 **PALABRAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba realmente sin actualizar, segun la pagina ya eran mas de tres meses ya que todos los borradores que se guardan en el doc manager al inicio habian desaparecido por lo que bueno, primero disculparme con quienes siguen mis historias con entusiasmo, se que se siente eso de que dejen botadas las historias que leen y cuanto menos me parece desagradable y es en lo ultimo en lo que yo quiero caer, la cuestion es que los ultimos meses estuve especialmente ocupado en la universidad por temas de proyectos de grado quitandome cualquier rastro de tiempo libre, la cosa ya aflojo recientemente gracias a inserte su deidad favorita permitiendome retomar el pasatiempo, no puedo decir que actualizare constantemente, pero definitivamente no volvera a ser cada venida del papa, espero su comprension a la mayoria y que me bañen en su amor como el heroe que acaba de volver a casa.

no siendo mas, me despido, bustercall fuera


End file.
